BETAVERSION: Zirkel der Wölfe
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: KOMPLETT. Stand HBP. Fortsetzung von "Das verbotene Irrlicht". Betaversion von Ancient History II. Für weitere Informationen siehe Bio
1. Kapitel 1

**Anmerkung: **Falls ihr gerade zufällig auf diese FF geklickt habt, hier folgende Erklärung: Es handelt sich um die direkte Fortsetzung von _Hogwarts 1961: Das verbotene Irrlicht_. Diese FF hier behandelt das nachfolgende, zweite Schuljahr der dort vorkommenden Charaktere. Es bringt also nicht viel weiterzulesen, wenn man das erste Schuljahr nicht kennt ;)

Achja, diese Geschichte gehört zu einem Projekt aus zusammenhängenden FFs. Aber man muss die anderen Geschichten (außer das erste Schuljahr) nicht kennen um das hier zu verstehen. Alles weitere in meiner Bio (dort gibt es auch die anderen Geschichten und einen chronologischen Überblick)

**Zur Handlung allgemein: **Erst einmal sollten Neuleser wissen das es zu jedem Schuljahr zwei Teilgeschichten gibt. Wie man hier sehen kann, handelt es sich um den Ravenclaw und Slytherin Teil, was bedeutet dass die Hauptcharaktere aus diesen Häusern stammen. Der Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Teil ist von meiner Co-Autorin Feelicitas Lefay geschrieben, ihr findet den Link zu ihrer Bio auf meiner Bio.

Zur Handlung: Puh, wie soll ich das erklären. Es geht eigentlich um die Schulzeit mehrerer Charaktere, geplant sind alle 7 Schuljahre. Klar, so was gibt es haufenweise, aber hier steckt wirklich viel Liebe, Planung und Arbeit dahinter, wer das erste Schuljahr schon kennt, wird es bestätigen können.

**Altersfreigabe:** Ab 14

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin**

**Zirkel der Wölfe**

**1. Das Arrangement**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Der Eindringling**

**Was bisher geschah: **

_Obwohl die Sommerferien noch weit entfernt lagen, schließt Hogwarts schon vorher seine Tore und entlässt alle Schüler. Der Grund: Die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse in dem (Verbotenen) Wald und dem schrecklichen Ausgang. Zurück beim Bahnhof wird der Rüpelsohn Ulysses Rathburn negativ mit der Nachricht empfangen, das er für einige Zeit bei einer anderen Familie unterkommen wird, um sein Benehmen auf Trapp zu bringen…_

**Charaktere: **

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ein zwölfjähriger Ravenclaw. Er ist trotzig, frühreif, feige und schwänzt gerne mal den Unterricht. Eigentlich hat er ein gutes Herz, nur sorgt er selbst dafür, dass er ständig in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Zum Beispiel seine Affäre mit der durchtriebenen Imbellis Ermay…ansonsten ist er gut mit der Slytherin Erinys befreundet. Sein Vater züchtet Tierwesen. _

Forester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die verzweifelten Eltern von Ulysses. Ihrer Meinung nach hat er nur noch Flausen im Kopf und wollen ihn nun mit strengerer Hand erziehen…vielleicht übersehen sie aber auch einfach das Ulysses ein Pechvogel ist und kaum etwas wirklich böswillig tut. _

Erinys und Elicius Norcross: _Zwei Reinblüter aus einer norwegischen Zauberfamilie, obwohl beide in Kanada aufwuchsen, wo Erinys auch von der dortigen Zauberschule St. Brumalis geworfen wurde. Erinys ist die ältere der Beiden, dreizehn Jahre alt und eine egoistische Slytherin. Elicius ist ein Jahrgang unter ihr, wechselte aber auf Bitten seiner Familie auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard. Erinys und Elicius verbringen die Ferien bei den Rathburns. _

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Ein Hufflepuff. Er und Ulysses sind gleich alt und leben beide in der englischen Stadt Plymouth, doch beide können sich nicht ausstehen. Nathaniel ist ein guter, plichtbewußter Schüler, der seine Mutter verlor und nun von seinem vielbeschäftigten, (jedoch gutverdienenden) Vater alleine großgezogen wird. _

Allen Deepwood: _Witwer und Vater von Nathaniel. Arbeitet im Ministerium und verdient sehr gut._

Elaine Bradshaw: _Das Kindermädchen von Nathaniel. Eine Squib. _

Klemencia und Charley Greene: _Zwillinge. Klemencia, von allen außer Ulysses „Klee" genannt, ist eine Gryffindor, Charley ist ein Hufflepuff. Klee ist ein Großmaul und zieht über alles und jeden her, doch eigentlich ist sie ein nettes Mädchen. Charley ist ungeschickt, dick und hängt sich gerne mal an seine Schwester, doch die findet das bisweilen recht nervig. Beide sind befreundet mit Nathaniel Deepwood._

Liam Evonshare: _Der hübsche Gryffindor Junge ist der beste Freund von Klemencia. Liam ist eher schweigsam und redet nur wenn es sein muss…oder auch nicht. Er ist ein Halbblut und der Älteste vieler Geschwister._

Imbellis Ermay: _Die durchtriebene Slytherin Schönheit die Ulysses Kopf verdrehte und zwei Hufflepuffmädchen ernsthaft schadete. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen sorgte dafür daß sie aus Hogwarts flog. _

Nokturna: _Ein Rabe. Erinys und Ulysses fanden ihn und kümmerten sich um seine (oder vielleicht doch ihre?) Verletzungen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hi Erinys (und Elicius?), Donnerstag der 18. April 1962_

_bin mir nicht sicher, ob Elicius inzwischen angekommen ist. Wenn ja, dann richtet sich der Brief natürlich auch an ihn. Ich bin so sauer und so genervt, ich glaube ich stehe kurz vor einen Herzinfarkt. Und dabei bin ich erst drei Tage bei den Deepwoods…ich hasse meine Eltern für diese „tolle Idee". _

_Hab ich euch schon erzählt das Nathaniel total seltsam ist? Falsch! Er ist noch seltsamer! Er sieht mich die ganze Zeit so seltsam an, als wäre mir gerade ein zweiter Kopf oder so gewachsen. Nein, eigentlich nicht mal das. Er sieht mich einfach immer ganz merkwürdig an, ich glaube er hat den Bösen Blick. _

_Die Diät läuft schrecklich. Ja, lacht nur, aber es ist so. Heute gab es Reis mit grüner Sauce…mit sehr wenig grüner Sauce. Nathaniel hat es auch gegessen, aber danach hat er sich mit Süßkram vollgestopft, natürlich durfte ich zugucken. Sollten Hufflepuffs nicht immer nett und freundlich sein? Nathaniel ist es nämlich nicht, zumindest nicht zu mir!_

_Heute hat er sich beschwert daß ich im Schlaf rede und hat mich wieder so komisch angesehen. Was interessiert es ihn ob ich im Schlaf rede oder nicht? Er wollte mir aber nicht sagen, was ich gemurmelt habe, ich werde ihn gleich noch mal fragen. Wahrscheinlich hab ich davon gesprochen das ich ihn eines Tages umbringen werde und, bei Merlin, das tue ich auch noch! _

_Sein dummes Kindermädchen und sein Vater wollen jetzt daß wir beide viel zusammen lernen. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie Nathaniel lernt! Er sitzt da einfach nur mit einem Buch in der Hand und bewegt nicht einmal die Augen! Zuerst dachte ich, daß er nur so tut als würde er lernen, aber er hat das Kapitel im Schulbuch sogar schneller durchgehabt als ich! _

_Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht, hat jemand schon mal den Stammbaum der Deepwoods überprüft? Ich glaube seine Eltern waren Geschwister oder so, oder in seinem Stammbaum taucht irgendein Spinner auf. Er ist zumindest nicht normal, langsam macht er mir echt Angst._

_Vorhin waren wir schwimmen…oder wurden eher dazu gezwungen schwimmen zu gehen. Sein Vater hielt das für eine ganz tolle Idee. Wie auch immer…die Muggelmädchen hatten total andere Schwimmsachen an, wo man so ziemlich alles sieht. Nathaniel meinte natürlich gleich das ich ein Spanner wäre und so. Dabei hab ich es nur „zur Kenntnis genommen". Ein Unterschied oder? Na, der dämliche Hufflepuff hats natürlich nicht begriffen und es gab am Ende ziemlich viel Zoff. Wenn ihr irgendwo Bluttropfen auf diesem Brief hier findet, dann ist das meine Nase…Nathaniels Vater Allen schreit jetzt rum, weil Nathaniel sich den Fuß verstaucht hat oder so. Was kann ich dafür? Ich hab ihn ja nicht richtig geschupst, woher soll ich wissen das er gleich hinfällt?_

_Die verdammte Hauselfe der Deepwoods hat dafür glaube ich mein Essen versalzen. Immer wenn die mit Nathaniel alleine ist, höre ich die laut kichern. Ich glaube sie lästern ziemlich viel über mich und ich würde am liebsten wieder zurück nach Hause…nein, lieber zurück nach Hogwarts, auch wenn ich da auch Probleme habe und unbeliebt bin. Ich freue mich sogar richtig auf meinen Privatlehrer, es ist wahrscheinlich nicht schlecht russisch zu können oder? Zumindest besser als hier zu bleiben._

_Naja, lange dauert es hoffentlich nicht mehr. Meine Eltern werden ziemlich bald bemerken, dass Nathaniels gutes Benehmen nicht auf mich abfärbt. Ich finde auch nicht daß ich mich schlecht benehme, können sie die Sache mit Imbellis nicht einfach mal vergessen?_

_Ich freue mich schon auf die Winkelgasse. Vielleicht können wir meine Eltern überzeugen das du einen neuen Zauberstab bekommst, Erinys? Dich lieben die ja schließlich total. Tut mir Leid, das meinte ich jetzt nicht böse oder so. Es ist nur unfair das sie mich einfach so zu den Deepwoods schicken, obwohl ich doch ihr Sohn bin. Ich bin gerade erst 12 Jahre geworden, die glauben doch nicht ernsthaft daß ich es einfach so vertrage, wenn die mich wegschicken? Ich weiß es klingt blöd, weil eure Eltern noch schlimmer sind als meine, aber ich kenne es nun mal nicht anders. Ich gebe zu das ich ein verwöhntes Einzelkind bin oder eher war. _

_Naja, was solls. Ich muss jetzt runter. Das Kindermädchen ruft mich. Hoffentlich muss ich nicht wieder mit Nathaniel spielen oder so. Wie geht es eigentlich Nokturna? Kann sie immer noch nicht fliegen? Ich glaube sie will überhaupt nicht fliegen, sie ist zu dumm dafür. _

_Okay, das Kindermädchen wird ungeduldig, ich muss gehen. _

_Ulysses_

Schwer seufzend erhob sich Ulysses von dem Schreibtisch, band den Brief an das Bein der Familieneule der Rathburns – sein Vater hatte ihm sie großzügigerweise überlassen – und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Elaine Bradshaw, das Kindermädchen von Nathaniel, stand in der großen Stube und erwartete ihn schon: „Nathaniel wollte jetzt seinen Aufsatz über die keltischen Druiden schreiben, das mußt du doch sicherlich auch noch machen, oder?" fragte die Frau.

Ulysses stieß ein bestätigendes Murren aus, schnappte seine Schultasche die in einer Ecke stand und setzte sich an den großen Arbeitstisch, auf dem Nathaniel schon seine Sachen ausgebreitet hatte.

Nathaniel beobachtete ihn mit einem sehr genervten Blick, während sich Ulysses zu ihm setzte.

„Was soll das eigentlich?" fragte Ulysses kalt: „Kein Lehrer hat uns irgend etwas aufgegeben, als wir die Schule verlassen haben, oder eher geflüchtet sind!"

„Ich mach meine Arbeit lieber jetzt, sonst muss ich das für die ZAGs doppelt und dreifach lernen." erklärte Nathaniel übertrieben gelassen, und widmete sich wieder selenruhig seiner Arbeit.

„Du denkst aber weit voraus." giftete Ulysses zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Nathaniel bedachte ihn nur einmal mit einem kurzen Blick: „Das tue ich. Du Möchtegern-Ravenclaw."

Ulysses wünschte sich in diesem Moment sein Blick hätte todbringende Eigenschaften, denn dann wäre Nathaniel wahrscheinlich sofort zu Staub zerfallen und Ulysses hätte seine Ruhe.

Viel zu wütend um sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, begann Ulysses damit sich Notizen aus dem Text herauszuschreiben, blätterte dann aber lieber herum und besah sich die Bilder in seinem Geschichtsbuch.

Nathaniel nahm das mit einem verräterischen Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis.

Das Kindermädchen kam zurück und stellte Nathaniel einen Krug mit heißer Schokolade hin, während Ulysses selbst mit einem Schwarzen Tee abgespeist wurde. Elaine dachte tatsächlich an jedes Gramm Zucker auf das Ulysses nun verzichten durfte, denn der Tee war nicht einmal gesüßt.

Irgendwann kam die Hauselfe Weirdy zu ihnen an den Tisch gewatschelt und wartete bis Nathaniel fragte was los sei.

„Der junge Herr sollte wissen, das seine Eule sich gerade die Federn ausreißt." fiepste Weirdy.

Augenblicklich war Nathaniel aufgesprungen: „Das muss wieder ihr Liebeskummer sein. Ich schau mal nach ihr." Schnell war Nathaniel die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochgelaufen und Ulysses blieb mit der Hauselfe alleine im Zimmer. Weirdy betrachtete ihn kritisch und verschwand dann aber wieder.

Ulysses starrte kurz auf seinen Aufsatz, inzwischen hatte er schon die stattliche Größe von zwei einleitenden Sätzen erreicht, und beschloß dann ein wenig zu schummeln. Er war schließlich ein verkappter Slytherin ohne den nötigen Biß, ein paar unkorrekte Details durfte er sich in seinem Leben schon erlauben.

Er lauschte noch kurz, ob er den wiederkehrenden Nathaniel auf der Treppe hörte, doch als dies nicht der Fall war, schlich er sich zu dem Platz des Hufflepuffs und durchforstete dessen Aufsatz. Er mußte zugeben das Nathaniels Arbeit ziemlich gut war und so machte Ulysses sich ein paar gedankliche Notizen welche Punkte er unbedingt in seinem eigenen Aufsatz erwähnen sollte…aber ihm sank das Herz als er entdeckte, das unter dem ersten Pergament noch ein Zweites verborgen war. Offensichtlich war Nathaniels Aufsatz ein Zweiteiler.

Ulysses zog das andere Stück Pergament hervor, bemerkte aber ziemlich schnell, das er es hier mit einem Brief zu tun hatte, den Nathaniel offensichtlich gerade nebenbei geschrieben hatte.

Der Brief war an die Greene Zwillinge Klemencia und Charley adressiert und Ulysses kämpfte noch mit seinem schlechten Gewissen, da machten sich seine Augen schon selbstständig und überflogen die Zeilen.

_Hallo Charley, Klee und Liam, Donnerstag der 18. April 1962_

…_Merlin, ich halte das nicht aus. Der Kerl ist unheimlich. Immer wenn ich ihn anschaue, sieht er so ertappt aus, irgendwas hat er vor. Und wenn es auch nur Einbildung ist, aber er scheint zu denken, das ich seltsam bin. Ausgerechnet ich in meinen eigenen Zuhause, da muss man doch wütend sein, wenn sich jemand da so reinmischt. Das ganze Haus richtet sich mittlerweile nach ihm. Weirdy und Elaine kochen gesund (Reis und grüne Soße – und Ulysses kriegt nicht einmal einen vollen Löffel von dem Zeug.) Was war ich froh, das ich noch zwei Tafeln Schokolade hatte…_

…_Ulysses ist ein Eindringling und zerstört mein ganzes Leben. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt meine Ruhe haben um lernen zu können, doch seine Anwesendheit macht mich ganz krank. Er ist so unruhig und scheint sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren zu können. Was macht der überhaupt in Ravenclaw? _...

…_Aber Ulysses hat sich total daneben benommen. Der hat allen Muggelmädchen mit ihren wenigen Sachen hinterhergeschaut (Ich glaube eure Mutter sollte sich keine Sorgen um Klee machen, die Muggelmädchen sind bestimmt nackter als deine Schwester und fühlen sich dabei pudelwohl.) und schließlich ist er sogar mit voller Wucht vor den einzigen Laternenmast in der ganzen Umgebung gelaufen, weil er nur die Mädchen beobachtet hat. Das war so lächerlich. Sein belämmerter Blick, als er merkte, was geschehen war. Das Blut lief ihm so die Nase runter und er schien sich zu wundern warum das so war. Einige der Mädchen haben das gesehen und fingen an zu kichern, da konnte ich nur noch mitlachen. _

_Ulysses ist ausgerastet und hat sich auf mich gestürzt und mich zu Boden geschupst. Ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht. Er ist ein Mistkerl. Wenigstens hat er dafür von Vater sich einiges anhören müssen. Leider hilft alles nichts, man sieht es als Versehen an und er darf weiter bleiben… _

Ulysses spürte pure Wut in sich hochschlagen, wie Feuer das sich von seinem Magen aus, in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Wie konnte Nathaniel _so_ über ihn ablästern! Und der Brief war ausgerechnet für die Greenes gedacht, für Klemencia, die eh nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als über jeden herzuziehen. Wenn er jetzt zulassen würde, das Nathaniel diesen Brief abschickte, dann konnte er sich gleich das Herz aus der Brust reißen und dem Gott der Lästerei als Opfergabe überreichen.

Ulysses schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und Nathaniels Schreibfeder und beschloß ein paar Änderungen vorzunehmen, die den Greenes sicher nicht gefallen dürfte.

Als Nathaniel mit seiner Seelenklempnerei für seine depressive Eule fertig war, saß Ulysses schon längst wieder still auf seinem Platz. Nathaniel beäugte ihn kritisch und kehrte zu seinem eigenen Stuhl zurück. Ulysses beobachtete wie Nathaniel für einen Moment leicht verwirrt auf den Brief starrte, der inzwischen in dem geschlossenen Briefumschlag steckte. Offenbar schien sich der Hufflepuff zu fragen ob er tatsächlich schon so weit mit seinem Brief gekommen war, aber er entschied sich anscheinend dafür, das alles so seine Richtigkeit haben mußte. Ulysses mußte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen verkneifen, als er sah, wie Nathaniel nichtsahnend die Adresse auf den Briefumschlag schrieb und dann zur Seite legte.

Schon sehr bald würde Nathaniel einiges von den Greene Zwillingen zu hören kriegen…

XXXXXXXXXX

Später kam Allen Deepwood, Nathaniels Vater, von der Arbeit. Seit Ulysses bei den Deepwoods untergebracht war, schien Allen sich besonders viel Mühe zu geben einen guten, aufopfernden Vater zu mimen. Und obwohl er ganz eindeutig todmüde und gestreßt war, und wahrscheinlich einfach nur ins Bett gehen wollte, schlug er an diesem Abend vor, daß sie alle zusammen ein Gesellschaftsspiel spielen sollten.

Allen und das Kindermädchen Elaine schienen das für eine gute Gelegenheit zu halten, die Streitigkeiten der beiden Kinder zu besänftigen, aber Ulysses konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, das heute einer von ihnen einen Würfel im Schädel stecken haben würde.

Elaine kramte ein Spiel hervor und breitete es auf dem großen Tisch aus: „Kennst du _Zauberhafte Weltreise_, Ulysses?" fragte sie.

Ulysses nickte. Er erinnerte sich zu gut an dieses Spiel, aber seine Stimmung fiel gen Null, als er daran dachte mit Nathaniel spielen zu müssen.

Für das Spiel mußten Teams gebildet werden und es brauchte keinen Hellseher um zu wissen, das Ulysses und Nathaniel eines der Teams bilden sollten. Nathaniel beschwerte sich vorsichtig, aber sein Vater war von seiner Idee ziemlich überzeugt. Ulysses sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur noch zornig die große Standuhr an und schätzte die Spieldauer.

Das Spiel wurde mit Karten, sieben Spielfiguren, Würfeln und einem feuerspeienden, kleinen Zylinderhut gespielt. Ulysses Spielfiguren, er hatte sich freiwillig für die sieben stinkenden Söckchen entschieden, näherten sich langsam dem Besenlandeplatz.

„Oh, oh, hoffentlich zieht Ulysses jetzt keine Schlüsselkarte für den Besenschrank." bemerkte Elaine albern zu ihrem Verbündeten Allen: „Sonst setzt er sich gleich auf die Sturminsel ab."

Natürlich zog Ulysses nicht die richtige Karte und im nächsten Zug erreichte Nathaniels eine Spielfigur, ein schwerarbeitender Pionier der die ganze Zeit über fluchte, das Tal des Drachen.

Schweren Herzens und kummervoll Seufzend wandte sich Nathaniel an seinen Teamkollegen: „Ulysses, wenn du die Drachenspeck Karte hast, dann könnte ich dieses Tal überqueren und wir gewinnen dann wahrscheinlich."

Die beiden Kinder musterten sich abschätzend und Ulysses ahnte, das Nathaniel irgendwie wußte das er die benötigte Spielkarte auf der Hand hatte.

„Ich hab die Karte nicht." sagte Ulysses trotzig.

Nathaniels braune Augen verengten sich mißtrauisch und es war als könnte er direkt in Ulysses Karten einsehen: „Stell dich nicht so an, Ulysses und gib mir bitte die Karte." sagte er wieder, bemüht höflich, aber Ulysses hörte deutlich eine seltsame Kälte aus Nathaniels Stimme heraus.

„Ich hab die Karte aber nicht." gab Ulysses zurück und betonte jedes einzelne Wort deutlich.

Elaine und Allen starrten die beiden Kinder gebannt an, mischten sich aber nicht ein.

„Du bist ein Lügner, Ulysses." Nathaniel beendete den Blickkontakt, stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

„Nathan!" rief Elaine hinterher: „Komm doch zurück und sei nicht albern!"

In der allgemeinen Aufregung konnte Ulysses schnell die Drachenspeck-Karte in den Stapel zurückschieben und niemanden fiel es auf. Die restlichen Karten die er auf der Hand hatte, legte er offen auf den Tisch: „Ich hatte die Karte wirklich nicht." sagte er mit gespielt verunsicherter Stimme.

Die beiden Erwachsenen nahmen ihm das wortlos ab.

Hauselfe Weirdy räumte den Tisch auf und Ulysses ging nach oben, in das Zimmer das er sich mit Nathaniel teilen mußte. Dabei war das Haus der Deepwoods groß und es gab ein Gästezimmer, aber aus irgendwelchen „erzieherischen" Gründen mußten sie die beiden Jungs auch noch zusammenkarren.

Nathaniel lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Erst als Ulysses reinkam wandte sich Nathaniels unleserlicher Blick zu Ulysses: „Und?" fragte er: „Hast du die Karte wieder im Stapel versteckt?"

Ulysses fühlte sich ertappt und sah den Hufflepuff atemlos an. Woher wußte Nathaniel das?

„Ich…okay, du hast recht. Ich hatte die Karte auf der Hand und ich hab sie auch wieder versteckt!" blaffte Ulysses kalt.

Nathaniel deutete ein Schulternzucken an: „Das wußte ich." sagte er schlicht.

„Du bist so ein Psychopath!" knurrte Ulysses ehrlich.

Aber Nathaniel antwortete nicht. Sein ruhiger Blick war wieder zu der Zimmerdecke gewandert.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am übernächsten Tag traf die Post ein. Die Familieneule der Greenes brachte Nathaniel einen ziemlich dicken Brief und Ulysses mußte sich Mühe geben nicht allzu gebannt hinzustarren.

Nathaniel freute sich sichtlich, das seine Freunde ihm geschrieben hatten und das verpaßte Ulysses einen ziemlichen Stich im Herzen. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen?

Nathaniels glückliche Miene brach sehr schnell in sich zusammen, als er die ersten Zeilen überflog und sein Ausdruck bekam etwas ungläubig starrendes, als er den Brief schließlich zuende gelesen hatte.

Das Kindermädchen Elaine, die mit ihnen am Frühstückstisch saß, wurde darauf aufmerksam: „Was ist denn Nathan?" fragte sie behutsam.

Nathaniel war eindeutig geschockt. Ulysses wußte zwar nicht was die Zwillinge ihm geschrieben hatten, aber Ulysses wußte dafür sehr genau was „Nathaniel" den Zwillingen geschrieben hatte…

„Ich-", der Hufflepuff stockte und schien verzweifelt gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen: „Die Greenes haben mir die Freundschaft gekündigt." sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und Elaine sog hörbar Luft ein.

Ulysses fixierte schnell sein halbes Brot an und wußte nicht genau ob er jetzt Lachen oder sich rechtschaffend betätigen sollte. Das es so weit gehen würde hätte er nicht gedacht und wenn Nathaniel es schaffte die Sache richtig aufzuklären, dann hätte Ulysses die giftige Klemencia im Nacken…wenn er sich das so bildlich vorstellte, mußte er zugeben das es eine selten schlechte Idee gewesen war, den Brief zu fälschen.

„Aber Nathan, warum sollten sie dir denn die Freundschaft kündigen?" fragte Elaine verwirrt.

Nathaniel stand polternd auf, die braunen Augen schimmerten verdächtigt: „Ich muss das aufklären, irgendwie müssen die alles total falsch verstanden haben!" sagte er und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Elaine runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an Ulysses: „Aber die haben sich doch in der Schule immer so gut verstanden, oder?

Ulysses zuckte behelfsmäßig mit den Schultern: „Öhm, eigentlich schon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Er hörte Nathaniels kratzige Schreibgeräusche noch bevor Ulysses das Zimmer betrat. Ein kurzer Blick verriet, das Nathaniel über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt saß und mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit einen Brief an die Greenes verfaßte, daß Ulysses Handgelenke schon vom Hinsehen schmerzten.

Als Nathaniel den Brief fertig geschrieben hatte, drängte er an Ulysses vorbei und spurtete zu dem Eulenkäfig der in der Ecke seines großen Zimmers stand. Die Eule Nyx schien die Dringlichkeit zu spüren, ließ sich schnell den Brief an das Bein binden und flog reise raschelnd aus dem geöffneten Fenster.

Nathaniel sah keineswegs erleichtert aus, sondern wirkte wie ein Todgeweihter unter der Guillotine.

„Blondie kann furchtbar werden, hm?" fragte Ulysses so sanft wie möglich: „Warum war sie sauer?"

Nathaniel wandte sich zu ihm und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „_Blondie_!" blaffte er: „Sie heißt noch immer Klemencia, soll ich dir das noch Buchstabieren? Oder versuch es mal mit ihrem Spitznamen Klee, der ist vielleicht einfacher für dich zu merken, du Ravenclaw für Arme!"

Oh ha, das war ziemlich viel auf einmal.

„Erst einmal bin ich _nicht_ blöd!" verteidigte sich Ulysses: „Oder wie kommt es das _ich_ in Ravenclaw gelandet bin und _du_ nicht?"

„Vielleicht weil das Schulhaus „Askaban" nicht existiert!"

Ulysses schnaubte nur müde: „Wir können es ja eröffnen, zusammen mit dem Schulhaus „Irrenanstalt" extra für dich, du verhindertes Muttersöhnchen!"

Von all den Dingen mit denen er Nathaniel verletzen könnte, hatte er ausgerechnet das Falsche angesprochen: Nathaniels tote Mutter zu erwähnen war die schlechteste Idee überhaupt und Nathaniel machte ihm das sehr schnell klar. Das Gesicht des sonst so ruhigen Hufflepuffs wurde augenblicklich zu einer haßerfüllten Maske und er hatte sich auf Ulysses gestürzt, bevor der auch nur zu der geringsten Gegenwehr ansetzen konnte.

Beide Jungs landeten auf dem Boden, aber Nathaniel, der zwar nicht unbedingt der Größte war – aber immerhin noch um einiges größer als Ulysses – gewann schnell die Oberhand. Ulysses gelang es nur durch einen gutgezielten Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen wieder frei zu kommen, doch er schaffte es nicht einmal aufzustehen, da hatte Nathaniel sich schon wieder auf ihn gestützt und brachte ihn zu Fall. Ulysses fiel klirrend auf Nathaniels stattliche Sammlung kleiner Tintengläser, die er für die Schule benutzte und natürlich ließ er keine davon ganz.

Das schien Nathaniel nur noch wütender zu machen, wurde aber durch die hereinstürmende Elaine gehindert, die laut anfing zu kreischen und beide Jungen voneinander trennte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Ulysses kreischte sie wieder und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund: „Wir müssen dich sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen! Ulysses, kannst du mich hören!"

„Das ist nur rote Tinte, Ms. Bradshaw." erklärte Nathaniel heftig keuchend.

Ulysses besah sich seine Kleidung, die tatsächlich von oben bis unten mit roter Tinte bekleckert war und makabere Spuren hinterließ.

„Was fällt euch denn ein?" blaffte Elaine: „Warum prügelt ihr euch wie die Verrückten?"

Nathaniel senkte den Kopf und murmelte: „Er hat meine Mutter erwähnt."

Das schien auch Elaine als echtes Verstoß gegen die gute Gesinnung zu werten und sie sah streng zu Ulysses hinüber: „Du begreifst hoffentlich selbst, das es nicht besonders nett von dir war, oder!"

Ulysses verzog trotzig das Gesicht, aber unter den zornigen Blicken gab er schließlich nach: „Tut mir Leid Nathaniel." murrte er: „So hab ich das nicht gemeint."

Eigentlich war es nicht wirklich wichtig für Ulysses, schließlich hatte er in seinen Augen nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes geäußert. Er hasste Nathaniel dafür, daß er immer durchdrehte, sobald man seine Mutter erwähnte, konnte er nicht endlich einmal darüber hinwegkommen und aufhören die Welt mit seiner Traurigkeit zu nerven?

Ulysses sollte duschen, damit er die rote Tinte los wurde und seine dreckige Kleidung wurde eingeweicht.

Danach führte Elaine noch ein langes Gespräch mit den beiden, bei dem sich Nathaniel aufzuführen schien wie ein geschlagenes Lämmchen. Ulysses starrte gelangweilt an die Wand.

„Könnt ihr euch denn nicht vertragen?" fragte Elaine schließlich.

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen: „Warum denn? Wir alle wissen doch das ich nicht hier bleiben will und Nathaniel kann es doch sowieso kaum erwarten bis ich wegbin oder? Ich weiß gar nicht warum wir uns das alles antun!" Das war vielleicht zu viel Ehrlichkeit und Elaine entschied sich ganz eindeutig dafür, die gegnerische Partei zu besetzen: „Wenn du nicht so viele Flausen im Kopf hättest, dann müßten wir uns das alles überhaupt nicht antun!" fuhr sie ihn an.

„Flausen?" spuckte Ulysses aus: „Das ist doch unsinnig! Ich hab vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, aber Flausen sind was ganz anderes! Das ist doch alles nur weil ich mit Imbellis gef-"

Doch Elaine wollte davon überhaupt nichts wissen und unterbrach ihn mit einem überlauten Räuspern: „Ich weiß sehr wohl davon, danke! Und ich denke nicht das Nathaniel es so genau wissen sollte!"

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm das Angebot an: „Dann eben nicht." sagte er: „Trotzdem heißt das nicht das ich Flausen im Kopf habe oder? Das erzählen meine Eltern doch nur, weil sie nicht mehr weiterwissen. Deswegen laden sie mich auch hier ab, zum Heiligen Mustersohn Nathaniel! Diese ganze Abmachung ist doch bescheuert, ich will wieder zurück nach Hause!"

Doch seine Proteste zeigten sehr wenig Erfolg.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am übernächsten Tag, es war der 22 April um genau zu sein, erreichte Nathaniel die Rückantwort der Greenes und Ulysses verhielt sich abwartend und still. Offensichtlich hatte sein gefälschter Brief so viel Wirkung gezeigt, dass es Nathaniel immer noch nicht gelungen war die Sache aufzuklären. Der Hufflepuff war verzweifelt und Ulysses fühlte Mitleid.

Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich wieder in einer Schlägerei ausarten würde, faßte er sich ein Herz und beschloß der Lawine, die er losgetreten hatte, Einhalt zu gebieten. Zwar war Elaine an diesem Morgen nicht da um zu verhindern das die beiden Kinder sich zerfleischen würden, doch Ulysses mußte es hier und jetzt einfach aufklären um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern.

Höflich klopfte er an die geöffnete Zimmertür. Er sah Nathaniel gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch, der Rücken bebte verdächtig.

„Ähm, Nathaniel, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" fragte Ulysses vorsichtig.

„Nein!" schluchzte Nathaniel: „Hau ab!"

Das wäre zwar tatsächlich einfacher gewesen, aber Ulysses ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Mutig ging er auf Nathaniel zu: „Das mit den Briefen…tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld."

Der andere Junge hörte schlagartig auf zu weinen und drehte sich zu Ulysses um: „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er bebend.

„Ich…nun ja…", Ulysses starrte lieber auf seine Schuhe: „Als deine Eule wieder ihre komische Phase hatte und du zu ihr gegangen bist, da wollte ich von deinem Aufsatz spicken. Und da unter lag halt dieser Brief…ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht lesen, ich schwörs! Aber irgendwie hab ich es dann doch getan und ich war so sauer weil du so über mich abgelästert hast das ich…naja…ich hab den Brief umgeschrieben und-"

Doch all die Entschuldigungen, die in seiner Rede noch geplant waren, blieben ungesagt, denn in diesem Moment war Nathaniel auch schon aufgesprungen und hatte Ulysses einen herben Faustschlag verpaßt.

„_Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!"_ brüllte Nathaniel und verpaßte Ulysses einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ulysses begriff sehr schnell das Nathaniel seine Entschuldigung nicht hören wollte. Wenn er das hier überleben wollte, mußte er zurückschlagen. Und so endete die Beichte in einer wilden Keilerei und die wilde Keilerei endete im beidseitigen Blutverlust…und in noch viel mehr.

Ulysses schleuderte Nathaniel gegen den Schreibtisch, so daß Nathaniels Kopf an der Ecke aufstieß. Ulysses Herz zog sich im ersten Moment zusammen, als er dachte Nathaniel würde deswegen das Bewußtsein verlieren, aber statt dessen kam der Junge schnell wieder auf die Beine. In seinen braunen Augen standen Wut- und Zornestränen und er stürzte sich auf den kleineren Ulysses. Dieser konnte den Aufprall nicht abfangen und er stürzte nach hinten, gegen eine höhere Kommode.

Erst als es laut schepperte und klirrte begriff Ulysses was geschehen war. Nathaniels kostspieliges Universumsmodell war von der Kommode heruntergestürzt, direkt auf Nathaniels Kopf und war in Millionen Einzelteile zerbrochen und zersplittert.

Getroffen sank der Hufflepuff zu Boden und ächzte vor Schmerzen.

Ulysses starrte auf das andere Kind und sein Herz hatte sich wahrscheinlich gerade auf die Größe einer Weintraube zusammengekrampft. Sein Blick flog abwechselnd von den blutenden Nathaniel zu den Abertausenden von Scherben, die zusammengesetzt ein Vermögen wert waren.

„Nathaniel?" krächzte er mit zittriger Stimme. Aber der Hufflepuff rührte sich nicht mehr und lag regungslos in dem Scherbenhaufen.

Ulysses spürte Tränen und Verzweiflung in sich hochschlagen: „Bist du tot?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Keine Regung.

Ulysses ging in die Knie und tastete nach Nathaniels Halsschlagader. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich und in der er die Ader nicht fand, brachen weitere Tränen aus ihm hervor und er spürte sein Herz in der Brust flackern.

Erst ganz am Ende fühlte er einen Pulsschlag unter seinen bebenden Fingern.

„Ich wollte das nicht!" beteuerte Ulysses flehend, obwohl er nicht wußte ob Nathaniel ihn überhaupt hören konnte: „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht!"

Ulysses Verstand war wie gelähmt vor Angst, aber langsam begriff er daß ihn jemand helfen mußte. Nur wer? Elaine hatte an diesen Morgen frei, Allen war zur Arbeit und die Hauselfe Weirdy konnte das Haus nicht verlassen um Hilfe zu holen…noch dazu wußte Ulysses nicht wo sie genau lebte, das Haus der Deepwoods war groß. Vielleicht sollte er bei den nächsten Muggelnachbarn klingeln?

Ulysses wollte diesen groben Plan schon in die Tat umsetzen, aber da fiel ihm ein, das er niemals einen Muggel in dieses magische Haus hineinführen konnte, ohne damit gegen wichtige Grundgesetze zu verstoßen.

Schlußendlich entschied sich Ulysses dafür Allen Deepwood zu kontaktieren. Wenn Nyx schnell flog konnte sie London bald schon erreichen, denn sie war eine magische Eule.

So schrieb er mit zittrigen Fingern eine kurze Nachricht, band sie dem Eulenweibchen an das Bein und ließ Nyx hinaus fliegen.

In der ganzen Zeit hatte sich Nathaniel nicht gerührt und seine Gesundheit würde sich sicherlich nicht bessern, wenn Ulysses ihn in dem Scherbenhaufen liegen ließ. Aus der Kopfwunde des Hufflepuffs, dort wo das Universumsmodell ihn getroffen hatte, war inzwischen so viel Blut gesickert, das Nathaniels halbe Stirnhälfte davon bedeckt war.

Ulysses zog ihn vorsichtig an den Schultern hinüber zu seinem Bett und legte Nathaniel ein Kissen unter den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er das alles richtig machte, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber niemand hatte ihm je gesagt was in einem solchen Fall zu tun war. Ulysses kniete sich neben den verletzten Jungen und beobachtete aus verschwommenen Augen das träge sickernde Blut.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit so schien es, stürzte Allen Deepwood in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Als er Nathaniel bewußtlos auf dem Boden liegen sah, erbleichte er schlagartig und eilte zu ihm hin. Ulysses wußte nicht was weiter geschah, Allen redete nicht mit ihm, beachtete ihn nicht. Alles was er tat war Nathaniel hochzuheben und vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer zu tragen.

Ulysses lehnte an der Wand, die Knie hochgezogen und weinte noch immer kläglich, so lange bis er in einen schweren Halbschlaf fiel.

Irgendwann, inzwischen war das einfallende Tageslicht schon sehr viel schwächer, betraten Ulysses Eltern vorsichtig den Raum. Ulysses sah sie nicht und hörte sie kaum, er nahm wahr das sie da waren, aber dieser Gedanke drang kaum an sein Bewußtsein.

Forester Rathburn schien ihn wachrütteln zu wollen, doch Bethesda fuhr ihn harsch an: „Jetzt nicht! Wir besprechen das morgen, sieh doch, er ist vollkommen erledigt!"

Damit hatte sie recht. Ulysses fühlte sich auch so. Er fühlte sich als könnte er nie wieder die Augen aufmachen, er wollte einfach nur in den Arm genommen und getröstet werden. Er wußte zwar daß der morgige Tag ihn sehr viel Ärger einbringen würde, aber jetzt war er einfach nur glücklich, das sein Vater ihn auf die muskulösen Arme lud und vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer trug. Als die drei Rathburns das Haus der Deepwoods verließen, war Ulysses schon lange eingeschlafen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: **Wie ihr seht geht es weiter ;)


	2. Kapitel 2

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**2. Nußbaum und Eistau**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Dem Tode entrinnen**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zukünftiger Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein Trotzkopf. Ist gerade auf Diät_

Erinys Norcross: _Zukünftige Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Geht in Norwegen zur Schule_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Zukünftiger Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Ulysses hasst ihn_

Klemencia (Klee) und Charley Greene: _Zwillinge. Sie ist eine Gryffindor, er ein Hufflepuff_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Zukünftiger Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Er ist auffallend mädchenhaft…_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox: _Zwei Schülerinnen die im Verbotenen Wald spurlos verschwanden_

Garm Antipater: _Ein bösartiger Slytherin der von einem Werwolf verschleppt wurde…_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Schulschönheit aus Slytherin. Flog von der Schule_

Forester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Er ist ein Ex-Ravenclaw, sie eine Ex-Hufflepuff_

Nokturna: _Der verletzte Rabe den Ulysses und Erinys fanden_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Der angeblich missratene Ulysses sollte einen Teil der Sommerferien bei dem Mustersohn Nathaniel verbringen, damit er wieder auf den rechten Weg gebracht wird…nur blöd, das sich beide Kinder hassen und nicht über ihren Schatten springen können. Ulysses fälscht Nathaniels Briefe, woraufhin Klee und Charley, die die Briefe erhielten, Nathaniel die Freundschaft kündigten. Bei einer Prügelei zwischen Ulysses und Nathaniel, fällt Nathaniel das schwere Universumsmodell auf dem Kopf und er wird ohnmächtig…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulysses erwachte erst am Nachmittag, zuerst verwundert darüber daß er sich in seinem eigenen warmen Bett befand und seine eigene Zimmerdecke über sich hatte. Aber der Moment der Unwissenheit verging schnell, als er sich erinnerte was am Vortag bei den Deepwoods geschehen war.

Er hatte beinahe Nathaniel _umgebracht_!

_Nein, nein,_ sagte eine ängstliche Stimme in seinem Verstand, _es war ein Unfall! Du wolltest nicht daß ihm das Universumsmodell auf dem Kopf fällt, es war ein Versehen! Und überhaupt hast du nicht mit der Prügelei angefangen, es war Nathaniel! Er hat dich auch gegen die Kommode geschupst, so daß dieses verdammte Teil runtergefallen ist!_

Ulysses glaubte dieser Stimme gern. Es war besser nicht selbst Schuld zu sein. Aber dennoch…er hatte Nathaniel erst den Anlaß gegeben wütend zu sein. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, daß Nathaniels Freunde ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt hatten! Setzte man die Figuren an den Anfang zurück, dann sah man sehr schnell das nicht Nathaniel Schuld hatte, sondern Ulysses.

Er mußte wieder weinen als er daran dachte wie das viel zu schwere Universumsmodell auf Nathaniels Kopf gefallen war, an dieses häßliche Geräusch dabei, und daran, wie all dieses Blut das aus dem Inneren seines Körpers gerauscht war.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich und herein kam seine Mutter Bethesda. Trotz Ulysses tränenverschleiertem Blick, erkannte er ihr sorgenvolles und angespanntes Gesicht.

Bethesda kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand: „Wie geht es dir, Ulysses?"

Ulysses erste Worte waren nur ein Krächzen und er mußte sich anstrengen sie zu bilden: „Wie geht es Nathaniel?" fragte er im Gegenzug: „Er ist bestimmt total wütend wegen seinem Universumsmodell-"

„Nathaniel ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht." Schnitt ihm seine Mutter das Wort ab und ihr Ausdruck versteinerte sich deutlich: „Wir haben gerade eine Eule erhalten…es sieht wohl ernster aus."

_Ernster?_ Ulysses Herz zog sich zusammen und plötzlich packte ihn die kalte Gewißheit das Nathaniel vielleicht sterben könnte! Wegen _ihm_!

„Ulysses, wie ist das passiert?" fragte Bethesda fordernd: „Warum habt ihr euch geschlagen?"

Ulysses starrte an sein Bettende und wand sich um den Gedanken die ganze Wahrheit auszusprechen. Er müßte eigentlich die Sache mit den gefälschten Briefen erwähnen, aber das konnte er nicht. Er hatte so grauenhafte Dinge geschrieben, seine Eltern sollten davon nichts erfahren!

„Es war nur weil…eigentlich…", er stocherte verzweifelt in seinem Wortschatz herum: „Es war kein richtiger Streit…es war…wir haben gespielt."

„Gespielt?" echote Bethesda erstaunt.

„Ja…ich bin erst zwölf, ich spiele eben noch. Ich bin gegen die Kommode gefallen und Nathaniel stand genau da unter. Ich wußte ja nicht das dieses Universumsmodell da steht!" Ulysses log, log und log. Gut, er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung davon gehabt und er wollte Nathaniel nicht körperlich verletzen, aber der Rest war eine einzige Lüge.

Und wenn Nathaniel aufwachte, dann würde die Wahrheit schnell ans Licht kommen. Und dann wäre alles nur noch schlimmer…Ulysses überlegte einen Moment, ob es nicht doch klüger sein würde, hier und jetzt alles zu erzählen, damit seine Eltern die Sache nicht nachträglich erfuhren…aber er traute sich nicht. Seine Mutter sah ihn so mitfühlend an, er wollte nicht daß sie diesen Blick verlor. Sie sollte einfach nur so sein wie früher und auch so bleiben.

XXXXXXXXXX

Forester Rathburn war ungehaltener und er war auch zu sehr ein Ravenclaw, um bei der Sache nicht stutzig zu werden. Er schien einigen Details von Ulysses Geschichte nicht ganz glauben zu wollen, und Ulysses gab sich seinerseits alle Mühe diese Zweifel zu beseitigen, doch Foresters Argwohn blieb.

Erinys hingegen bestürmte Ulysses mit Fragen, sobald sie alleine waren. Sie war schockiert über Nathaniels Zustand, schien aber nicht eine Sekunde daran zu glauben, das Ulysses ihr nicht die volle Wahrheit sagte. Ulysses fühlte sich wie todgeweiht, denn all seine Lügenmärchen würden sehr bald schon in sich zusammenbrechen. Nathaniel würde in einigen Stunden sicher wieder aufwachen und seinem Vater seine Version der Geschichte erzählen.

Ulysses spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken sich irgendwo zu verkriechen, und dort zu bleiben bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war.

Erinys schien auch nicht wirklich zu begreifen, das Ulysses von schwerem Kummer und Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde…verständlich, denn sie dachte ja immer noch an einen tragischen Unfall.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen zwickte sie Ulysses in die Flanke: „Du bist wirklich etwas dünner geworden."

Ulysses ging nicht darauf ein, also wandte sich Erinys seinem Oberarmfett zu: „Noch ein paar Pfunde Uly und du könntest sogar ertrinken."

Ulysses zog kritisch die Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu: „Nett von dir…ich wette du würdest nicht einmal unter die Wasseroberfläche kommen, wo du doch so mager bist. Du könntest dich einfach _aufs_ Wasser legen und würdest nicht einen Zentimeter einsinken."

Es endete in einem gespielten Schlagabtausch mit viel Gezwicke, Gekitzel und Gekicher, und obwohl sich Ulysses überhaupt nicht danach fühlte, er mußte einfach mitmachen.

Seine Eltern betraten mit Essen und Geschirr das Zimmer und Bethesda schien ihre kindischen Neckerein gar nicht komisch zu finden, statt dessen fuhr sie Ulysses leicht errötet an: „Lass bitte Erinys zu Frieden, Ulysses."

Das ernüchterte die beiden Kinder schlagartig und sie rutschten auf ihren Stühlen zurecht. Erinys schien nicht wirklich zu begreifen was daran falsch war, einen anderen durchzukitzeln, aber Ulysses ahnte etwas. Und offensichtlich dachten auch gerade seine Eltern an die Geschichte mit Imbellis.

Das Abendessen war wahrscheinlich das kälteste Abendessen seines Lebens. Es begann bei dem Essen selbst: Reis mit Soße…natürlich sehr wenig Soße. Dazu gab es Salat. Seine Mutter achtete penibel darauf, das Ulysses sich nicht zuviel auffüllte, während Erinys wahrscheinlich ein halbes Rind hätte verdrücken dürfen, und niemand hätte sich beschwert.

Erinys verdrückte aber kein halbes Rind, sie war sehr schnell satt und das bei einer Menge, die Ulysses sonst als Vorspeise betrachtet hätte. Die Slytherin schien proppenvoll und zufrieden. Kein Wunder das sie so mager war und Ulysses so dick.

Seine Eltern übergingen das heikle Thema über Nathaniels Zustand, offensichtlich wußten sie selbst nichts Weiteres. Statt dessen wandten sie sich schulischen Themen zu. Erinys hatte nun das dritte Schuljahr vor sich und die Kurse standen an. Offensichtlich eine gute Ablenkung für Bethesda und Forester.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag gab es immer noch keine Neuigkeiten über Nathaniel. Ulysses Anspannung wuchs. Er wollte das Nathaniel wieder gesund wurde, natürlich würde dann die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen, aber wenigstens wäre Nathaniel wieder auf den Beinen und Ulysses würde sich weniger wie ein…_Mörder_ fühlen.

Ulysses Hoffnungen wurden aber immer dann zerschlagen, wenn er sich erinnerte wie groß und schwer das Universumsmodell gewesen und mit welcher Wucht es auf Nathaniels Kopf geschlagen war.

„Hey, willst du gar nicht wissen wie es dem Raben geht?" fragte Erinys als sie nach dem Frühstück auf der Treppe zum Erdgeschoß hockten. Momentan waren seine Eltern nicht da, beide waren in dem nahen Stall beschäftigt, weil jetzt viele Tierarten Junge bekamen.

„Nokturna?" echote Ulysses. An den Raben hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gedacht: „Kann sie etwa immer noch nicht wieder fliegen?"

„Ich glaube sie will gar nicht fliegen, vielleicht ist sie wirklich zu blöd?"

Mit dieser Einschätzung lag Erinys richtig. Nokturnas Lager befand sich auf dem Dachboden wo Nokturna mit aller Gründlichkeit ein altes, riesiges Puppenhaus in Besitz genommen hatte. Dort hatte der Rabe sich in dem Schlafzimmer einquartiert und kam weder vor noch zurück, so das Ulysses das Tier am Flügel herausziehen mußte. Nokturna nahm das mit schrillem Krächzen zur Kenntnis.

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte, Ulysses…ist das _dein_ Puppenhaus?"

Ulysses stockte und biß sich auf die Unterlippe: „Nein…es gehört meiner Mutter."

Erinys mußte ihn nur kurz ansehen und fing dann an zu Lachen: „Von wegen! Warum bist du dann so rot im Gesicht?"

Ulysses blickte sie beleidigt an: „Ich war _drei_ Jahre alt! Da durfte ich ja wohl mit Puppenhäusern spielen, oder?" gab er zurück.

Erinys wischte sich theatralisch eine Träne aus den dunklen Augen: „Du solltest dich mal mit Lindsey Abnoba zusammensetzen, Ulysses. Ich denke ihr habt einiges gemeinsam."

Lindsey kannte Ulysses natürlich. Der Hufflepuff war sicher der begabteste Schüler seines Jahrganges, aber sein mädchenhaftes Gequieke und Gekicher kam ihm zuweilen sehr merkwürdig vor.

Ulysses beschloß das Thema zu wechseln: „Was ist mit Elicius?" fragte er.

„Der hat noch keine Ferien. Logisch, wir haben ja auch im Grunde noch gar keine Ferien, das ist ja nur weil Hogwarts vorrübergehend geschlossen wurde." sagte Erinys verdächtig locker.

„Du klingst gar nicht mehr traurig wegen den Dingen." bemerkte Ulysses: „Und das obwohl du Arachne und Rubeta eigentlich ganz gut kanntest und Garm in deiner Klasse war."

Erinys starrte ihn ertappt aus ihren dunkelblauen Augen heraus an: „So meinte ich das nicht…es ist…ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll."

Ulysses konnte die ungesagten Worte beinahe schon aus dem Schweigen heraushören. Und er begriff das Erinys auch ein Geheimnis mit sich herumschleppte: „Okay…machen wir es einfach so. Ich erzähle dir etwas von mir und du erzählst etwas von dir." schlug Ulysses vor und Erinys war einverstanden.

Die beiden Kinder setzten sich auf den staubigen Holzboden, ignorierten Nokturnas Geschrei beflissentlich und Ulysses berichtete ihr was wirklich bei den Deepwoods geschehen war. Er erwähnte die Streiterein, die Briefe und schließlich den wahren Grund für ihre Keilerei. Und um so mehr er erzählte, um so leerer wurde Erinys Gesicht. Und diese Leere lag nicht an Schock oder Entsetzen, es war eine seltsame unnahbare Kälte.

Als Ulysses zuende erzählt hatte sah er das Mädchen fragend an: „Ich bin Schuld oder?"

Erinys nickte: „Ja es ist deine Schuld…aber ich finde es nicht schlimm. Ich halte zu dir."

Ulysses irritierte ihre Denkweise und Erinys schien zu begreifen, das sie mehr sagen mußte um verstanden zu werden: „Du bist mein Freund und Nathaniel nicht." fuhr sie fort: „Es ist mir egal ob du einen Fehler gemacht hast, selbst wenn du Nathaniel aus Versehen getötet hättest. Das interessiert mich nicht, du bist ein guter Freund und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Die anderen sind mir egal."

„Das ist…ziemlich heftig, Erinys."

Sie zuckte unbehelligt mit den Schultern: „Alle anderen hätten dich jetzt angeschrieen und dir die Freundschaft gekündigt. Aber davon hätte ich nichts. Es macht keinen Sinn für mich, wenn ich dir die Freundschaft kündige oder sonst was. Es würde mich nicht glücklich machen und deswegen lasse ich es."

Ulysses war ihre plötzliche Kälte unangenehm. War Erinys Gedankenwelt schon immer so eisig gewesen?

„Nun zu mir." sagte Erinys: „Mein kleines Geheimnis…weißt du, ich war wirklich kurz davor sitzenzubleiben. Ich habe mich…_gefreut_ daß die Prüfungen ausgefallen sind." Ulysses sah sie schockiert an, aber Erinys fuhr fort: „Ich beschönige es nicht. Ich war nicht erleichtert, nicht glücklich. Es war _Freude_. Ich weiß, ich sollte trauern weil all diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen sind und vier Schüler nie wieder zu uns zurückkommen…aber ich kann nicht mehr traurig sein. Als ich begriff wie nützlich der Vorfall für mich ist, war ich zufrieden. Und die vier anderen waren mir plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig. Ich weiß, es ist egoistisch. Das ist der Grund warum ich eine Slytherin bin. Und denk jetzt bitte nicht schlimm von mir. Ich bin eigennützig, aber du und mein Bruder, ihr bedeutet mir wirklich etwas. Ihr bedeutet mir sehr, sehr viel."

Beide Kinder saßen sich schweigend gegenüber, starrten auf den staubbedeckten Boden und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ulysses fühlte sich irgendwie geehrt, das Erinys so viel an ihm lag, obwohl er mitunter ein miserabler Freund war. Aber er hatte Angst davor das er ihr eines Tages genauso gleichgültig werden konnte wie die anderen.

Aber das Erinys zu ihm hielt, trotz Nathaniels Zustand, war tröstend. Seine Eltern würden ihn hassen, wenn die Wahrheit rauskommen würde, aber Erinys würde an seiner Seite bleiben. Das bedeutete ihm viel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Die Tage glitten langsam dahin, aber alle Nachrichten aus dem Hause der Deepwoods waren schlechter Natur. Nathaniel wachte einfach nicht mehr auf, und Bethesda erklärte Ulysses, das er vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen würde. Ulysses nahm es im ersten Moment als nüchterne Tatsache hin, die Worte prallten an der Wand seines Gewissens ab. Aber diese Wand zerbrach innerhalb weniger Minuten und sobald Ulysses alleine in seinem Zimmer war, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen.

Er fühlte sich so entsetzlich schuldig und verdorben, daß er für einen Moment wirklich keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, weiterzumachen. Er war zwölf Jahre alt und fast eine Art Mörder.

Seine Eltern beachteten ihn nicht, trösteten ihn nicht und Erinys interessierte es eh nicht großartig. Er war vollkommen alleine mit seinem Kummer.

Die Diät ging wie von selbst. Ulysses aß fast gar nichts mehr und seine Eltern interpretierten es falsch und dachten, er hätte eine Ebene ungeahnten Ehrgeizes erklommen. Aber so war es nicht. Ulysses war es vollkommen egal, seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Nathaniel, der vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen würde.

Bald darauf kam Elicius zurück. Seine Heimkehr wurde von Erinys freudig erwartet, und sobald Forester Rathburn mit ihm per Flohpulver in England ankam, sprangen sich Erinys und Elicius regelrecht in die Arme und schienen überglücklich. Es gab viel zu lachen und viel zu bereden und obwohl Ulysses verstehen konnte, das Erinys lieber die Zeit mit ihrem Bruder verbrachte, fühlte er sich alleine gelassen.

Elicius hatte sich verändert. Er war groß geworden, sogar noch größer als Liam. Er überragte Ulysses um einiges. Sein Gesicht war blaß, aber nicht kränklich blaß, es lag wahrscheinlich eher daran, dass er seine Zeit im hohen Norden zugebracht hatte. Er hatte viele Zauberphotos mitgebracht, die sie sich alle zusammen ansahen und ihre Späße machten. Ulysses konnte nicht mehr lachen, er schottete sich ab und sein Innerstes wurde ganz hohl und leer. Er erwartete jeden Tag eine Nachricht, das Nathaniel gestorben war.

Eines Tages im Mai wollten sie in die Winkelgasse. Die Bücherliste aus Hogwarts war zwar nicht angekommen, aber Bethesda wollte Erinys einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen, bevor der Andrang in den späteren Wochen zu groß wurde.

Ulysses wollte nicht mit und seine Eltern schien dieser Umstand ziemlich egal zu sein. Früher hätten sie ihn solange angebettelt bis er nachgab, aber dieses Mal waren sie schon halb aus der Tür draußen, bevor Ulysses mit „Nein" geantwortet hatte.

Ulysses saß an dem Stubentisch an dem sie bis eben noch gefrühstückt hatten. Alles war noch beladen mit Essen, aber Ulysses war es egal. Er hätte sich den Bauch vollschlagen können, aber er hatte keinen Lebenswillen dafür.

Teilnahmslos bearbeitete er mit dem Küchenmesser die Tischoberfläche und kam nicht mal auf die Idee, daß seine Eltern darauf sicherlich mit viel Geschrei reagieren würden. Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Schließlich kümmerten sie sich ja nicht mehr um ihn. Er war ja nicht mehr ihr kleiner „Knause-Bause-Ulylein" sondern der verdorbene, fiese, gierige, umtriebige Ulysses.

Und dazu kam noch das er vielleicht bald Nathaniel Deepwood auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Die Dinge machten wirklich keinen großen Sinn mehr.

XXXXXXXXXX

Herr Ollivander hatte eine Stunde gebraucht, bis er eine engere Auswahl für Erinys neuen Zauberstab getroffen hatte. Als sie ihm ihren alten Zauberstab vorgelegt hatte, war er entsetzt gewesen: „Rotbuche mit Werwolfshaar, 13 Zoll, wie schrecklich brachial und gewalttätig." hatte er zu ihr gesagt: „Nein, nein. Der Zauberstab paßt überhaupt nicht zu dir…dir würde etwas ruhiges, kühles sehr viel besser in der Hand liegen."

Und nun, nach langer Zeit des Suchens und Ausprobierens – Elicius war inzwischen schon auf seinem Platz eingeschlafen – brachte Ollivander ihr schließlich eine kleine, silbrigschimmernde Holzkiste, auf der sich eine Schicht Staub niedergelassen hatte. Er öffnete die Schachtel und in ihrem Inneren, eingebettet in blauem Samt, lag ein schöner, schlanker Zauberstab, den Ollivander ihr überreichte: „Das ist Nußbaum", sagte er: „Nußbaum mit einem Kern aus Eistau. Eistau ist ein Wechselbalg, er verändert sich von Zeit zu Zeit. Manchmal ist der Morgentau flüssig, manchmal gefriert er wieder zu Eis. Ungewöhnlich, aber stark in den passenden Händen. Probier ihn mal aus."

Erinys tat nichts lieber als das, sie richtete die Spitze des Zauberstabes auf eines der Fenster, das bei der Wärme etwas offen stand, und sagte: „_Avis_!"

Zum ersten mal erreichte sie mit diesem Zauberspruch mehr als nur einige rauschende Funken, oder seltsame Schlacke, die sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes quälte. Diesmal war es tatsächlich ein kleiner Schwarm Singvögel den sie beschwor, der zwitschernd und trällernd seinen Weg ins Freie suchten. Ollivander schien mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden und Elicius schreckte bei dem Lärm auf und betrachtete verwundert die kleinen Vögelchen.

„Hast du das gesehen?" brüllte Erinys: „Es sind _richtige_ Vögel! Das ist das erste mal!"

Der Spaß hatte auch seinen Preis. Wechselbalg-Zauberstäbe waren teurer als normale, aber die Rathburns zahlten gerne und freuten sich mit Erinys.

Den alten Zauberstab behielt Erinys dennoch, auch wenn sie ihn sicher nicht mehr benutzen würde, war er doch wie ein Instrument, auf dem man nie gelernt hatte zu spielen. Aber es war der Zauberstab ihrer Urgroßmutter und wenn sie mal Kinder haben sollte, die ein wenig mehr nach dieser drakonischen Dame kamen, dann konnte Erinys das Familienerbstück weitergeben.

Jetzt wollte sie sich aber erst einmal auf ihre Bücher stürzen und all die Zauber üben, an denen sie früher kläglich gescheitert war. Sie machte sich schon eine gedankliche Liste, welchen Hogwartsschüler sie am besten verhexen sollte.

Erinys und Elicius verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse, es war sonnig, warm und sie durften Eis essen bis sie sich den vollen Bauch hielten.

Schließlich wollten die Rathburns nach Hause und Erinys wollte Ulysses unbedingt ihren neuen Zauberstab zeigen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn ein wenig verhexen? Sie fragte sich, wie er mit blonden und roten Haaren aussehen würde.

Per Flohpulver ging es zurück nach Plymouth, Forester öffnete die Tür und die vier strömten in das Haus. Aber hier war es verdächtig still.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Suffer:** Hast du das erste Schuljahr denn schon fertig durchgelesen?

**Elize7: **Na mal abwarten wie lange ich noch veröffentlichen kann, Feelicitas Kapitel 7, 8 und 9 sind schon seit langem überfällig und ohne die kann ich auch nicht weiterschreiben. Meine Reserven gehen nur bis Kapitel 8…

**Ravenne:** Ja, es ist ein Beispiel von komplett verfehlter Kindererziehung. Ich glaube Ulysses will einfach nur getröstet werden, aber seine Eltern erkennen das nicht. Das verfolgt ihn sogar noch bis DuR, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt.

**Herminlein: **Ich antworte mal stellvertretend, denn ich veröffentliche ja auch stellvertretend für Feelicitas auf xperts. Ein sehr nettes Review, danke. Leider kann ich immer noch nichts Genaues sagen ob die Schulgeschichten nun fortgesetzt werden, oder nicht. Wie gesagt, wenn Feelicitas nicht weiterschreibt kann ich auch nicht weiterschreiben. Es wäre sehr schade, denn von allen Geschichten des Projektes macht es mir persönlich am meisten Spaß an den Schulgeschichten weiterzuschreiben.


	3. Kapitel 3

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**3. Kalter Sommer**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Heiße Sommertage**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zukünftiger Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein Trotzkopf. Ist gerade auf Diät_

Erinys Norcross: _Zukünftige Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Der jüngere Bruder von Erinys. Geht in Norwegen zur Schule_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Zukünftiger Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Ulysses hasst ihn_

Forester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Er ist ein Ex-Ravenclaw, sie eine Ex-Hufflepuff_

Elaine Bradshaw: _Eine junge Squib und das Kindermädchen von Nathaniel_

Barbette Burgunda: _Die Lehrerin des Benimmkurses…sie hat haufenweise tote Ehemänner…_

Nokturna: _Der verletzte Rabe den Ulysses und Erinys fanden_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Der angeblich missratene Ulysses sollte einen Teil der Ferien beim Mustersohn Nathaniel verbringen, doch dort kommt es zum Streit, wobei Nathaniel ein sehr schwerer Gegenstand auf den Kopf fällt. Ulysses verschweigt seinen Eltern was der Grund für den Streit war: Die gefälschten und beleidigenden Briefe die er Nathaniels Freunden zusandte. _

_Dennoch leidet Ulysses sehr darunter und verstrickt sich immer weiter in Lügen und Ausflüchte… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es war still und dunkel im Haus der Rathburns und obwohl Ulysses hier geblieben war, gab es keine Anzeichen das er sich hier wirklich herumgetrieben hatte. Alles sah genauso aus wie sie es verlassen hatten. Erst als Erinys sich umsah, erkannte sie eine Veränderung: Eine fremde Eule hockte im Wohnzimmer, zupfte sich das Gefieder sauber und an ihrem einen Bein hing ganz eindeutig ein Brief.

Forester fing das Tier fachkundig ein, zog den Brief ab und erstarrte für einen Moment als er die Adresse las. Bethesda kam an ihren Mann herangetreten, während dieser den Brief öffnete und die Zeilen überflog.

Offenbar hatte es nichts mit Nathaniel zu tun, denn ansonsten hätten die Mienen der Rathburns entweder Glück verraten, oder Trauer. Aber sowohl bei Forester, als auch bei Bethesda fand sich nichts dergleichen, sondern eine ganze andere Emotion: _Wut._

„ULYSSES!" brüllte Forester mit übelster Laune, so wie Erinys es sich davor nicht einmal hätte vorstellen können.

Keine Antwort.

„Wo steckt dieser Bengel nur?" knurrte er seine Frau an, die ihrerseits nach Ulysses rief. Aber Ulysses schien nicht da zu sein.

Forester trampelte die Treppe hinauf, die kleine Bethesda hinterher.

Elicius zupfte an Erinys Shirt: „Was meinst du was los ist?" fragte er. Erinys hatte ihrem Bruder alles erzählt über den Vorfall zwischen Nathaniel und Ulysses, aber sie konnte sich auch keinen Reim daraus machen.

„Meinst du es wäre dreist wenn wir jetzt auch nach oben gehen würden?" murmelte Elicius vorsichtig: „Ich will die ja nicht belauschen aber…"

Erinys packte ihn am Arm und sie schlichen sich leise die Treppe hoch: „Von wegen belauschen", schnarrte sie flüsternd: „Wir verhindern das sie ihm den Kopf abreißen."

Oben angekommen hielten sich die beiden Kinder im Hintergrund, aber Forester und Bethesda beachteten sie eh nicht. Die Suche nach ihrem Sohn hatte sie mittlerweile zur Badezimmertür geführt, hinter der man leise Wasser plätschern hörte, zumindest wenn Forester mal für einige Sekunden aufhörte, gegen die Tür zu trommeln.

„Ulysses mach sofort auf!" rief er ungewohnt grob: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein deine Mutter und mich zu belügen? Ms. Bradshaw hat uns gerade geschrieben! Sie hat die gefälschten Briefe gefunden! Was nimmst du dir eigentlich raus, das du einen solch beleidigenden und widerlichen Brief schreibst! Jetzt komm gefälligst da raus!"

Doch Ulysses antwortete nicht und Erinys bezweifelte das er wirklich in dem Badezimmer war. Selbst wenn er in der Badewanne eingeschlafen wäre, müßte er durch Foresters unerträglich lautes Geschrei längst aufgewacht sein.

„MACH AUF!" brüllte Forester wieder aus Leibeskräften. Bethesda hatte alle Mühen ihn wieder zu beruhigen, so daß sie tatsächlich eine Stimme hinter der Tür hörten.

„Gleich." antwortete Ulysses, aber er hörte sich seltsam fern und schwach an. Das schien auch Bethesda zu begreifen: „Ulysses, ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte sie alarmiert.

Keine Antwort.

„Ulysses?"

„Nein…nichts passiert." Es klang überhaupt nicht so. Badewasser wurde abgelassen und nach einiger Zeit öffnete ein leichenblasser Ulysses die Tür, die Kleidung war unordentlich, die Haare ungekämmt und er wich nicht von der Wand, an die er sich gelehnt hatte.

Forester wollte gleich wieder mit seinem Geschrei anfangen, aber Bethesda hielt ihn zurück und beugte sich zu ihrem Sohn hinunter: „Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie und ein fast schon ängstlicher Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Zu heiß gebadet." krächzte Ulysses schwach.

Die nächste halbe Stunde war angereichert mit viel Gebrüll, Anschuldigungen und Drohungen. So erfuhren Erinys und Elicius das Nathaniel mit dem Leben rang, aber auf Ulysses schien es keinen Effekt zu haben. Während der ganzen Zeit bewegte er sich nicht und starrte mit entrücktem Blick ins Leere.

Forester schien frustriert zu sein und diese Frustration entlud sich, als er ausholte und Ulysses eine scheuerte, das Geräusch war peitschend. Danach folgte nichts mehr, alle schwiegen und starrten auf Ulysses. Doch der reagierte nicht einmal auf den Schmerz, nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken verriet seine Gefühle.

Was immer in Ulysses gerade vorging, Forester verwechselte es mit Desinteresse und er stieß seinen Sohn regelrecht in sein Kinderzimmer hinein und befahl ihm sich schlafen zu legen.

Das Ehepaar rauschte an Erinys und Elicius vorbei und ihre Unterhaltung dröhnte durch das ganze Haus, so das Ulysses es zweifelsohne auch mitbekam.

„- auf eine andere Schule. Am besten eine kleine Schule für Schwererziehbare – "

„ – auf Island gibt es eine kleine Zauberschule, da kann er hin – "

„ – in Hogwarts sind zu viele Schüler, aber Ulysses müßte man immer im Auge behalten. Was haben wir nur falsch gemacht? –"

Erinys löste sich aus ihrer Versteinerung: „Warte in unserem Zimmer auf mich Elicius, ja? Ich gehe mal zu Ulysses."

Nicht das sie gut im Trösten war, das auf gar keinen Fall. Aber etwas an Ulysses war ihr seltsam vorgekommen, und sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Sie klopfte höflich an seine Zimmertür, doch weil sie keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie einfach ein. Ulysses lag auf seinem Bett und bewegte sich nicht.

Im Licht der Nachmittagssonne sah man deutlich sein blasses Gesicht und die seltsamen, verschleierten Augen in denen zusammengezogene Pupillen unruhig flackerten.

„Ulysses, willst du mit mir reden?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er schien sie nicht einmal zu hören, also trat sie näher und ging vor seinem Bett auf die Knie. Nicht einmal seine Augen fixierten sie, er starrte ein Stück weit an ihr vorbei, als hätte er keine Gewalt darüber.

„Uly…du hast nicht wirklich zu heiß gebadet oder?" fragte sie eher scherzhaft und schob ihre Hand in die seinige. Im ersten Moment zuckte sie zurück, denn seine Haut war eiskalt, zu heiß gebadet hatte er sicherlich nicht, es war vielmehr so, als ob er in der Arktis schwimmen gegangen wäre.

„Bist du krank?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Na schön…hör zu, ich glaube nicht das Nathaniel stirbt. Mach dir deswegen keine großen Sorgen. Und in Hogwarts bin ich ja da und werde dich beschützen. Ich hab jetzt einen neuen Zauberstab und ich denke ich könnte ziemlich gut werden, ich muss das nachher mal ausprobieren. Wenn dir Nathaniel also quer kommt, dann schmettere ich ihm einen Fluch entgegen. Ist gar kein Problem, du bist schließlich mein Freund. Und-", sie hielt inne, weil Ulysses schwach aber dennoch spürbar ihre Hand drückte. Sie fühlte wie sein Körper heftig zitterte, aber das Zittern war zu stark als das es mit seinem kalten Körper zu tun haben könnte. In Erinys stieg Argwohn auf und sie wollte schon seine Eltern holen, aber das Zittern ebbte langsam wieder ab und eine Sekunde später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag war Ulysses immer noch wie ausgetauscht…obwohl, das traf es nicht ganz. Er schien vielmehr weitab von allem zu sein, reagierte selten auf irgend etwas und schien tief in sich selbst versunken zu sein.

Bethesda warf ihm hin und wieder sorgenvolle Blicke zu, aber schien nicht ernsthaft vorzuhaben einmal auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Forester ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Die Stimmung war sehr getrübt und Erinys und Elicius verbrachten ihre Zeit lieber draußen, auf den weiten Feldern die der Farm zur Verfügung stand. Nur ganz am Horizont lag das Haus der nächsten Nachbarin, Huberta Hopkirk, ebenfalls einem Mitglied der Zauberwelt.

Gegen Mittag kam Ulysses neuer Privatlehrer, der ihm russisch beibringen sollte. Wie die erste Unterrichtsstunde verlief erfuhr Erinys nicht. Ulysses wirkte zumindest genau so apathisch wie zuvor und der Privatlehrer war verschwunden, ohne das Erinys ihn von Nahen sah

Die Wochen schritten voran und sehr bald erfuhren die Rathburns, das Nathaniel aufgewacht war und wieder gesund werden würde. Forester und Bethesda fielen sich in die Arme, Ulysses hingegen war während der Zeit nicht im Haus und kam erst spät am Abend zurück. Wo er sich herumgetrieben hatte wußte niemand und Ulysses verlor nicht ein Wort darüber. Tatsache war das er danach wieder seltsam bleich aussah und wie zerschlagen wirkte. Die frohen Neuigkeiten über Nathaniels Gesundheitszustand hatten keinerlei Effekt auf ihn, er schien es gar nicht zu hören, während er sich die Treppe hinaufschleppte. Er schlief den nächsten Tag komplett durch.

Seine Eltern waren besorgt, zu Recht, denn Ulysses benahm sich nicht nur seltsam, er sah auch seltsam aus. Und seine Diät zeigte mehr Erfolg als erwartet. Er nahm nicht nur ab, er wurde regelrecht _mager_.

Erinys mußte ihn manchmal minutenlang anstarren, um sich wirklich zu vergewissern, das es Ulysses war der neben ihr am Eßtisch saß und nicht ein selten schlechter Doppelgänger. Bald schon war die Diät vergessen und Bethesda versuchte alles um ihrem Sohn wieder zu ein paar notwendigen Pfunden zu verhelfen, Ulysses aß auch jede Mahlzeit auf, aber er nahm kein Gramm zu.

Und obwohl Forester und Bethesda bei jeder Gelegenheit anschrieen, suchte Ulysses an manchen Tagen geradezu verzweifelt ihre Nähe, aber das ließen sie nicht zu. Ob sie etwas mit den Augen hatten, das sie nicht erkannten was ihn bedrückte? Das er Trost brauchte?

Erinys fand ihn eines Tages an einen alten, knorrigen Baum, an dessen Stamm er sich gesetzt hatte und das ausgedörrte Gras mit leerem Blick anstarrte.

„Ulysses, du machst mir Angst." sagte sie ganz offen heraus: „Ich kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie viele Worte du mit mir in letzter Zeit gewechselt hast und müßte dazu nicht mal einen Finger benutzen."

Ulysses Blick kroch langsam zu ihrem Gesicht und er schien sie jetzt erst zu bemerken.

„Und sieh dir an wie dünn du geworden bist!" tadelte sie halbernst.

„Du bist doch noch magerer Erinys." antwortete er mit seltsam holpriger Stimme.

„Oh, Mr. Rathburn kann sogar sprechen. Ich dachte du hättest deine Zunge verschluckt. Was ist los, hm?" Sie kroch neben ihn unter den Baum und preßte sich in den spärlichen Schatten: „Nathaniel geht's doch wieder gut und ich wette er reißt dir als erstes den Kopf ab wenn er dich sieht, das sollte dich doch glücklich machen. Aber statt dessen höre ich dich jede Nacht weinen."

Zuerst war sie der festen Überzeugung, das er es abstreiten würde, doch Ulysses legte nur seinen Kopf auf ihre knochige Schulter: „Hört man das wirklich?" fragte er, offensichtlich sehr daran interessiert.

„Ja…naja nicht in jeder Nacht, manchmal schläfst du ja wie ein Toter. Tut mir leid Ulysses aber…du bist so seltsam in letzter Zeit. Es liegt nicht direkt an Nathaniel das du manchmal Tage lang nichts anderes tust als leer vor dich hin zu starren, oder?"

Diesmal antwortete Ulysses nicht und sein düsteres Schweigen legte sich bleiern und schwer über ihren ruhigen, schattigen Platz.

Nach einer Zeit zwickte sie ihn in die Rippen, wo es inzwischen nur noch Haut zu fassen gab: „Bald geht's wieder nach Hogwarts. Freust du dich auf die zweite Klasse?"

Er schnaubte trocken: „Die werden mich in die erste Klasse stecken, weil ich immer noch so klein bin. Niemand wird mir das glauben daß ich Zweitkläßler bin. Meine Mutter ist 145 cm groß…ich komme irgendwie nach ihr."

Erinys mußte grinsen: „Ach, du wächst noch, keine Sorge. Sei froh das du nicht so groß bist wie Elicius, ich glaube der wird als Erwachsener mit dem Kopf den Putz von den Decken schrammen."

Das brachte sogar Ulysses zum Lachen und sie alberten eine Weile herum, bis Bethesda sie rief, weil sie überraschend Besuch bekommen hatten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ein Geschäftspartner von Forester war zu Gast. Sein Name war Reginald Doily und von seinem Auftreten her entsprach er in etwa einer männlichen Barbette Burgunda, wahrscheinlich mit ebenso vielen Leichen im Keller.

Reginald trug einen üppigen Wohlstandsbauch zur Schau, ebenso wie einen penibel gestutzten Schnauzer und von oben bis unten war er nur in den edelsten und teuersten Stoffen gekleidet.

Forester sah gegen ihn regelrecht arm aus.

Begleitet wurde Reginald von seinem elfjährigen Sohn Raymond, ein hübscher, blonder Junge mit viel zu weißen Zähnen, die er jedem zeigte, der sich nicht rechtzeitig vor seinem wichtigtuerischen Lächeln in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Erinys mochte beide nicht, Elicius Gesicht verriet kaum eine Emotion, aber in seinen Augen lag ein Schimmer von Antipathie. Ulysses hingegen bedachte Vater und Sohn mit einem düsteren Blick, Raymond begegnete diese offene Feindseligkeit mit einem eitlen Grinsen.

„Ah, Forester, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen." eröffnete Doily seine Begrüßung und klopfte Forester übertrieben kumpelhaft auf die Schulter: „Und wenn das nicht der kleine Ulysses ist." Er wandte sich an das Kind: „Weißt du, von mir hat dein Vater den Privatlehrer empfohlen bekommen. Mein Sohn Raymond lernt auch seit zwei Jahren schon russisch mit ihm. Der Unterricht ist gut und preiswert und darauf kommt es schließlich an, nicht wahr?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht, sondern wandte nur sehr unhöflich den Blick ab. Forester bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem finsteren Blick.

Ulysses machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand eiligst. Reginald schien es nicht unbedingt zu verwundern oder zu schockieren. Er lud seinen Sohn Raymond bei den Kindern ab, begrüßte Bethesda überschwenglich, machte ihr Komplimente und ging dann mit Forester in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Erinys und Elicius wußten nicht recht was sie nun mit Raymond anfangen sollten und nahmen ihn mit nach oben, in Ulysses Zimmer. Ulysses hatte sich an sein Bett gelehnt und bedachte Raymond mit einem widerwilligen Blick.

Offenbar kannten sich die beiden.

Und offenbar waren sie nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen.

„Kommst du auch nach Hogwarts dieses Jahr?" fragte Erinys behelfsmäßig.

Raymond strahlte sein unkindliches Lächeln und sah mehr aus wie ein erfolgreicher Autoverkäufer, als ein elfjähriger Schönling: „Allerdings. Mein Vater und ich haben heute einen Zauberstab gekauft." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor: „Nicht das ihr glaubt es wäre nur Holz, nein, nein." begann er zu erklären, bevor irgend jemand überhaupt Zeit hatte sich zu wundern: „Der Griff des Zauberstabes ist in Elfenbein eingefaßt. Das Holz besteht aus einem seltenen Ölbaum, den man nur in wenigen Gebieten Griechenlands findet."

Elicius war sichtlich begeistert von dem schönen Stab, Ulysses hingegen schien einen Schritt weiterzudenken: „Und was ist im Kern, Raymond?" fragte er bissig.

Raymond errötete schlagartig und er versuchte die Antwort hinter einem gekünstelten Husten zu verbergen, aber das Wort „Doxymist" war dennoch eindeutig herauszuhören.

Als die beiden Doilys wieder gegangen waren, sah Forester sehr fahrig und gestreßt aus. Erinys fragte Ulysses danach.

„Doily dieser Mistkerl ist quasi sein Boss…und er kann sehr unangenehm werden." antwortete er.

„Warum magst du ihn nicht?" fragte sie vorsichtig, doch Ulysses überging das. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich lediglich eine seichte Spur von alter Angst.

XXXXXXXXXX

Der Juli zog dahin und Elicius mußte zurück nach Norwegen, weil der Unterricht in Espengard früher anfing als in Hogwarts. Erinys nahm es tapfer hin, aber mit Elicius verlor das Haus der Rathburns den Großteil der kindlichen guten Laune. Und noch immer gab es keine Anzeichen der Versöhnung zwischen Ulysses und seinen Eltern und seine merkwürdigen, apathischen Phasen schienen ihnen nicht groß aufzufallen.

Erinys mußte sehr viel selbst unternehmen um sich nicht die Freude zu nehmen. Sie lernte Reiten auf einem alten, unmagischen Pony der Rathburns, auf dem auch Ulysses früh reiten gelernt hatte. Als sie fragte wie das Tier hieß, bekam sie die ernüchternde Antwort daß das Pony einfach den Namen „Pony" trug.

Für die mißlungene Namenswahl war ein zweijähriger, brabbelnder Ulysses einst verantwortlich gewesen.

Ansonsten übte Erinys Zauber und Flüche worüber sich auch niemand beschwerte, da der Besitz der Rathburns ganz offiziell und amtlich nicht zur Muggelwelt gehörte, sondern Teil der Zauberwelt war. Und Erinys mußte zugeben das sie besser wurde, obwohl ihr Flüche irgendwie besser lagen als einfache Zaubersprüche.

Im August hatte Ulysses eine Art von Zusammenbruch, während er mit Erinys in einem der Felder verstecken spielte. Erinys fand ihn zitternd am Boden liegen, seine Pupillen klein wie Stecknadelköpfe. Sie hatte Angst und wußte nicht ob sie nun bei ihm bleiben oder zu den Rathburns laufen sollte, doch nach einigen Momenten konnte sich Ulysses wieder rühren und weinte vor allem deswegen, weil er seine Blase während seines Anfalles nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

Erinys war das ziemlich egal, sie machte sich nur Sorgen um ihn. Er schleppte sich mit ihrer Hilfe nach Hause, duschte kurz und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Tage damit zu schlafen. Zum ersten Mal zog Bethesda wirklich in Erwägung einen Heiler zu kontaktieren, damit er nach Ulysses sah, aber Forester war der Meinung er imitierte nur.

Erinys war froh als sich der erste September nährte, sie alle neuen Schulbücher gekauft hatten und die Koffer packen konnten.

Am letzten Augusttag hatte Forester einen sehr schlechten Tag und als er zufällig den Raben Nokturna auf dem Dachboden entdeckte, die inzwischen mehr als nur das antike Puppenhaus beschädigt hatte, hörte Erinys die peitschende Backpfeife für Ulysses durch das halbe Haus schallen. Ulysses sollte den Raben nach draußen bringen, wo sie bis morgen bleiben sollte. Ulysses protestierte, seine Bedenken waren durchaus logisch, denn Füchse waren in der Gegend und Nokturna war nicht nur strohdoof, sondern auch aus Bequemlichkeit flugunfähig. Nach einer weiteren Backpfeife erstarb aber jeglicher Protest.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Ah ja…Reginald und Raymond Doily, zwei meiner Lieblinge. In Die dunkle Kolonie kommen sie beide vor, ihre Rolle wird noch recht wichtig werden. Sie sind herrlich ölig, was der Nachname eigentlich schon verrät ;)

**Suffer: **Wow, du liest aber schnell. Hast du auch die FFs meiner Co Autorin schon durch? Inzwischen ist das Projekt echt riesig geworden, alleine was die gemeinsame Seitenzahl angeht. Da ist es immer wieder schön zu hören dass sich jemand die Zeit nimmt den Kram durchzulesen XD

**Sophie Lee Lewis: **Dann solltest du aber schnell das erste Schuljahr durchlesen. Zum Thema Reviews: Ja, mit unbekannten Charas hat man es nicht leicht, besonders weil es auch so viele FFs über die Schulzeit unbekannter Charaktere gibt. Da kriegt die Story meist im Vorfeld schon einen Mary Sue Stempel übergebraten. Es sind schon wahre FF Perlen auf diese Weise untergegangen, deswegen bei ungewöhnlichen Storys nie mit Reviews geizen! ;)

**Ravenne:** Mit Erinys hatte ich ja am Anfang echt Probleme, aber inzwischen hat sich dieser radikale, egoistische Charakter doch gut rausgebildet. Und Ulysses? Öhm…na ja, abwarten, wie immer ;)

**Henrietty: **Ich gebe dir Recht, die Namen sind sehr kompliziert. Ich konnte mir sie am Anfang auch nicht merken XD

**Nightwish:** Vielleicht bessern sich seine Eltern ja wieder, wer weiß? Davor haben sie ihn zwar verwöhnt, aber sie haben es besser gemacht als jetzt. Aber Hog62 erklärt ganz gut warum sich Ulysses auch später immer an Menschen klammert, auch an die falschen Menschen. Ich denke er hat große Angst vor dem Alleinsein…ich denke hier speziell an das Ende von DuR, das damit wohl auch besser nachvollziehbar ist


	4. Kapitel 4

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**4. Zurück nach Hogwarts**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Rasanter Schulanfang**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zukünftiger Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein Trotzkopf. Ist gerade auf Diät_

Erinys Norcross: _Zukünftige Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Zukünftiger Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Ulysses hasst ihn_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ein pockengesichtiger Ravenclaw. Kamerad von Ulysses_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin. Stammt von einer griechischen Adlerfrau ab_

Coco Mahiri: _Eine exotische Slytherin, beste Freundin von Aello. Liebt Quidditch_

Plumbeus Botts: _Ein etwas langsamdenkender Hufflepuff. Enkel des Bohnenerfinders_

Forester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Er ist ein Ex-Ravenclaw, sie eine Ex-Hufflepuff_

Nokturna: _Der verletzte Rabe den Ulysses und Erinys fanden_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Ulysses Eltern erfuhren den wahren Grund für die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Nathaniel. Das verschlimmert Ulysses Lage um ein Vielfaches, denn seine Eltern beschließen lieber auf wirre Erziehungsmethoden zurückzugreifen, als mit ihm zu reden. Zu guter Letzt muss die Rabin Nokturna die Nacht draußen verbringen, nachdem sie den ganzen Dachboden zerlegte…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Am Morgen des ersten Septembers wachte Ulysses sehr früh auf und war schlagartig hellwach als er an den Raben Nokturna dachte, die seit gestern ihr Leben draußen fristen musste…wo sie doch so dumm war das sie einen hungrigen Fuchs nicht von einem Stück Laub hätte unterscheiden können.

Er zog sich schnell an, schlich die Treppe hinunter und lief dann zu dem Baum, auf dessen Äste er Nokturna gesetzt hatte. Er erkannte schon vom weitem das sie nicht mehr dort war, kein schimpfender Rabe der ihn schon aus Dutzenden Metern Entfernung aus anschrie. In Ulysses Herz nagte das dumpfe Gefühl von Unruhe.

Er suchte akribisch die Umgebung ab, um nichts in der Welt hätte er den Raben hier gelassen. Aber er fand nur noch einen Haufen Federn im ausgedörrten Gras, zwei ausgerissene Rabenbeine und ein paar Knochenreste. Ulysses starrte lange auf die Überreste Nokturnas, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Er fühlte Wut auf seinen Vater und plötzlich war der tote Rabe sehr nebensächlich, es ging nicht direkt um Nokturna, es ging um Ulysses Eltern, um Nathaniel…und es hatte auch nichts mit den blutigen Resten zu tun, das sich Ulysses hinter dem Baum übergeben mußte und das ihm so schwindelig wurde, das er sich in das Gras legen mußte um nicht umzukippen.

Erst nach einer Stunde hatte er genug Kraft um wieder nach Hause zu wanken, wo seine Eltern und Erinys inzwischen am Frühstückstisch saßen. Ulysses schleppte sich ins Badezimmer, um seinen Mund auszuspülen und sein Gesicht zu waschen. Erst als die anderen fast fertig waren, setzte er sich an den Tisch und schenkte sich einen Becher Tee ein.

„Ist das alles?" fragte Erinys in einem ruhigen Moment, als Forester und Bethesda gerade mit dem Abräumen zu Gange waren.

„Ja." antwortete er schwach. Ulysses hätte gerne sämtliche geschmierten Brote gegessen, die Bethesda ihm und Erinys für die Fahrt mitgegeben hatte, aber er konnte nicht. Sein Magen brannte wie Feuer, Ulysses wußte warum. Der Grund warum er so dünn geworden war – inzwischen konnte man es mager nennen – war nicht die Diät oder sein eiserner Wille. Er könnte die Mahlzeiten wahrscheinlich an zwei Händen abzählen, die er in den letzten Wochen drin behalten hatte. Das Ergebnis machte ihm Angst, aber er nahm es hin. Doch warum machte es seinen Eltern keine Angst?

„Was ist mit Nokturna?" fragte Erinys, während sie ihren kühlen Kakao rührte.

„Ein Fuchs hat sie gefressen." antwortete er ehrlich, und im ersten Moment wollte sie ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht glauben, doch dann weiteten sich ihre dunklen Augen entsetzt: „Wirklich?" hauchte sie.

Er nickte und fühlte sich plötzlich den Tränen näher als ihr. Forester ignorierte es, als er an den Tisch kam um die letzten Gegenstände wegzuräumen. Der kalte Blick seines Vaters bewirkte das Ulysses nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen und sich elendig auf den Stuhl zusammenkrümmte. Doch alle dachten er trauerte um den toten Raben, Erinys drückte ihn, Forester tat es als Kinderkram ab und machte klar das Ulysses eh die Schuld trug, weil er ein Wildtier hier hineingeschmuggelt hatte, das den ganzen Dachboden vollgeschissen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die schlechte Laune seiner Eltern hielt bis nach Kings Cross und würde sich wahrscheinlich auch noch bis in den nächsten Sommer hineinziehen.

Forester hatte in den letzten Monaten eindrucksvoll bewiesen, das er einen sehr harten, kalten Kern besaß und seine Stimme ziemlich laut werden konnte.

Bethesda gab sich alle Mühe ihn zu beruhigen, aber aktuell war Forester aufgebracht weil er eine Flasche Flüssiges Doxyzid vermißte: „Das Zeug ist illegal, Bethesda!" schnarrte er gestreßt: „Wenn das Ministerium herausfindet das ich solche Toxine im Haus verwahre, dann gibt es eine satte Geldstrafe. Und das Universumsmodell das Ulysses zerstört hat und ich nun ersetzen muss, ist schon teuer genug!"

Ulysses sagte nichts dazu, obwohl sie über ihn redeten und er direkt neben ihnen herlief. Sobald er den Eingang des Hogwartszuges vor Augen hatte, steuerte er darauf zu, hielt kurz inne, doch seine Eltern waren viel zu sehr mit ihrem Gezeter beschäftigt, das sie ihn nicht zu bemerken schienen. Ulysses fühlte sich den Tränen nah und betrat zügig den Zug, suchte sich ein leeres Abteil wo er sich kurz einem Heulkrampf hingab, bevor auch schon Erinys eintrat.

„Warum läufst du weg?" fragte sie leicht eingeschnappt und setzte sich ihm gegenüber: „Hast du geweint?" fragte sie eine Spur behutsamer, offenbar hatte sie seine roten Augen bemerkt.

„Nein…ich bin allergisch. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Langhaarkatze die hier rumläuft."

Erinys spielte die gutgläubige und Ulysses war dankbar dafür.

Bevor der Zug anrollte gesellten sich die Slytherinmädchen Aello Rigbey und Coco Mahiri zu ihnen. Es gab viel zu quatschen, aber Ulysses sagte nicht viel. Aello erzählte das sie und ihr Bruder Abaris den Sommer in Griechenland verbracht hatten, bei ihrer Großmutter und einigen anderen verwandten Adlerfrauen. Coco berichtete ausführlich von der Karibik, wo ihre Familie lebte. Sie hatte eine schöne Art zu erzählen, und Ulysses sah die weißen Sandstände schon fast vor sich, nur leider verflog seine Konzentration schnell, weil sich in seinem Magen wieder ein Brennen regte. Seine Hände krochen auf seinen Bauch, in einem instinktiven Versuch die Schmerzen zu lindern, er schloß die Augen und spürte wie sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete.

Aello bemerkte es als erstes: „Bist du krank, Ulysses?" fragte sie: „Wie kommt es eigentlich das du so abgenommen hast?"

Ulysses wollte antworten, aber wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachte, würde wahrscheinlich etwas anderes als Worte herauskommen.

Erinys griff nach seiner Hand, die noch immer auf seinen mageren Bauch gepresst war: „Ulysses? Soll ich jemanden holen?"

Coco Mahiri hatte eine ganz andere Idee: „Vielleicht sollte er ein Stück trockenes Brot essen? Das hilft immer."

Der Gedanke an Essen war schon zu viel und Ulysses Magen kochte förmlich auf. Er sprang auf, stolperte über die vielen Beine und erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig eines der Klos, bevor er sich keuchend und bebend übergab. Danach fühlte er sich zu schwach um zurückzugehen. Er setzte sich auf den wankenden Boden, legte seinen Kopf auf die Klobrille und mußte so nicht mehr viel tun, wenn ihn ein neuer Fluß aus Erbrochenen hochkam. Erst nach einer Stunde, nachdem Erinys schon mehrfach an seine Tür geklopft hatte, fühlte er sich wieder besser, wobei das eine ganz andere Ursache hatte. Er wusch sich das Gesicht, spülte den Mund aus und wankte zurück in sein Abteil.

Alle drei Mädchen sahen ihn aufgeschreckt und besorgt an, aber Ulysses nahm es kaum noch wahr. Er setzte sich an seinen Fensterplatz und für den Rest der Zeit starrte er apathisch die Gepäckaufhängung an. Die Welt hätte neben seinem Fenster untergehen können, Ulysses hatte keinen Verstand mehr um irgendwas davon zu bemerken.

XXXXXXXXXX

In der Großen Halle starrten ihn die meisten Schüler die ihn zu Gesicht bekamen ziemlich verwundert an. Ulysses war nicht mehr klein und dick, er war klein und mager und viele schienen ihn gar nicht wiederzuerkennen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" rief sein Klassenkamerad Nekoda Arkwright aus, als er sich neben Ulysses setzte: „Bist du im Sommer irgendwie im Dschungel verloren gegangen, oder was ist los? Du bist so…dürr."

Ulysses Kopf war wieder etwas aufnahmebereiter, obwohl er für eine Antwort wahrscheinlich gerade länger brauchte als Plumbeus Botts an seinen besten Tagen: „Diät."

„Du könntest als jemand ganz anderes durchgehen, das ist total unheimlich."

„Mmhhmm." Ulysses Verstand grub ein paar alte Probleme aus, die unter dem Namen „Nathaniel Deepwood" zu finden waren. Ulysses wandte sich langsam den Gryffindortisch zu und suchte nach dem Gesicht des Jungen, bis ihm einfiel das Nathaniel ein Hufflepuff war und er am Gryffindortisch lange hätte suchen können.

Bei den Hufflepuffs wurde er tatsächlich fündig und entdeckte den bleichen Nathaniel, der sogar noch magerer war als Ulysses. Ulysses betrachtete ihn nur flüchtig, dann verlor sich sein Blick irgendwo in einer der Holzmaserungen seines eigenen Tisches.

Er bemerkte den Sprechenden Hut erst, als sein Lied durch die Halle hallte:

_Schon wieder habt ihr ein Jahr unnütz vertan_

_Oh welcher Graus wenn ich denke daran._

_Ich alter Hut sagte, vor einem Jahr war es, ihr erinnert euch doch?_

_Macht nur nicht weiter den Fehler sonst reißt ihr ein Loch_

_So tief wie Schluchten der Grad zwischen den Fronten wird sein_

_Ihr Häuser, zusammen müsst ihr halten, seid einig und rein._

_Hufflepuffs, ihr sollt euch nicht grämen, _

_immer nett zu sein deswegen bräuchtet ihr euch niemals zu schämen_

_Ravenclaws, die ihr liebt den Frieden,_

_macht alles dafür ihn zu halten, sonst werdet ihr ihn nie wieder kriegen._

_Slytherins, vergesst den Groll auf Alle die ihr werdet hassen,_

_ihr dürft dem nicht nachgeben, es ist so einfach, ihr müsst es nur lassen._

_Und Gryffindor zu guter letzt aber nicht niemals vergessen,_

_euch auch zum nötigen Frieden zu ermahnen, erscheint mir nicht zu vermessen._

_Und nicht nur ich dummer Hut, erzähle euch solche Sachen._

_Schon der weise Wolf vor fernen Zeiten sah hervor, wie ihr es einmal werdet machen._

_Deshalb er warnte seine Rudelgenossen vor dem kommen Kampf_

_Doch kaum war er gestorben seine Warnungen verzogen wie Dampf._

_Die Wölfe verwarfen seine Worte, und taten was ihnen beliebte zu tun._

_Viele hundert Jahre vergingen und heute ist die Zeit gekommen, nicht weiter zu ruhen_

_Sucht die Spuren aus ferner Zeit und findet die Wahrheit wieder _

_Doch auf diesen Wege hilft euch keines meiner Lieder _

_Denn nur euer Zusammenhalt alleine bewirken könnte diese Entdeckung,_

_Tut alles dafür, denn es scheint eure letzte Rettung._

An der Ravenclawtafel entbrannte augenblicklich eine heftige Diskussion, über die Bedeutung des Textes aber Ulysses bekam kaum ein Wort mit. Er wurde schläfrig und fragte sich dämmrig, wie er es morgen schaffen sollte pünktlich zum Unterricht aufzustehen.

Sein Blick wanderte von der Holzmaserung des Tisches, zu der Lehrertafel und entdeckte dort Peridot Pomfrey sitzen. Ulysses spielte mit dem Gedanken aufzustehen und ihr alles zu erzählen, er hatte das Gefühl langsam dahinzuraffen wenn er nicht bald jemanden um Hilfe bat. Aber noch während er mit sich rang, machte ihm der Aufmarsch der neuen Erstkläßler einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Die Prozedur begann mit Agnes Appleby, einer neuen Hufflepuff und endete mit Radmilla Yugowitsch, ebenfalls einer Hufflepuff. Ulysses hörte nur einmal kurz hin, als der strahlende Raymond Doily zu einem Slytherin gemacht wurde.

Danach wurde sein Vorhaben Peridot Pomfrey aufzusuchen von dem Festessen ausgebremst, doch Ulysses füllte seinen Teller nur zum Viertel, hauptsächlich um kein Mißtrauen zu erregen. Schon bei den ersten Bissen mußte er würgen, also beließ er es.

Fest entschlossen gleich nach dem Essen Pomfrey aufzusuchen, mußte Ulysses wieder inne halten, weil bei der Verkündung der beiden neuen Schulsprecher eine Schlägerei zwischen den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins ausbrach. Was die Gryffindors dabei zu suchen hatten, war nicht ganz ersichtlich schließlich war die Schulsprecherin eine Hufflepuff und der Schulsprecher ein Slytherin und die beiden Häuser hätten ihre Differenzen gut alleine klären können und es wäre schon mehr als genug Blut geflossen. Aber offenbar sorgte das Klischee des schwachen Hufflepuffs dafür, daß die Gryffindors ihren Beschützerinstinkt ausleben wollten.

Deswegen wuchs der Blutfluß noch um einige Liter an und die Lehrer, inklusive Peridot Pomfrey hatten genug zu tun um die Keilerei einzudämmen.

Einzig die Ravenclaws blieben still sitzen und machten sich schnell davon, als das Großfeuer des Hasses sich langsam auszuweiten drohte, und der erste, vom Faustschlag getroffene, Hufflepuff scheppernd auf ihrer Tafel landete.

Ulysses warf noch einen letzten, hilfesuchenden Blick zu Pomfrey hinüber, aber die hatte in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich genug zu tun. Wieder half ihm niemand. Waren alle so blind?

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, warf sich Ulysses ermattet auf sein Bett, er dachte nicht einmal mehr daran sich seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen oder daran, das er eigentlich gerne noch mal aufs Klo gegangen wäre.

Seine Mitschüler warfen ihm einen ziemlich verwunderten Blick zu, aber Ulysses kümmerte sich nicht darum. Mit der stillen Gewißheit morgen sicherlich zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, driftete er in einen tiefen Schlaf hinab.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Einige werden sich jetzt sicher freuen das die schräge Aello Rigbey wieder mit von der Partie ist. Sie ist auch einer meiner absoluten Lieblinge ;)

**Elize7:** Das mit dem Spitzenkragen ist keine schlechte Idee, danke ;)

**Henrietty: **Das mit den Namen wird schon irgendwie klappen. Ich weiß sie sind kompliziert, aber genau deswegen steht ja oben auch immer die Personenliste

**Ravenne:** Ja, die Eltern benehmen sich momentan echt bescheuert, da gebe ich dir recht.

**Nightwish:** Naja, war ja absehbar das Erinys eine gute Schülerin wird, zumindest in Sachen Flüche. Aus ihr wird noch mal eine echte Furie ;)


	5. Kapitel 5

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**5. Neue Kluften**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Verhärtete Fronten**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Mustersohn. Ulysses hasst ihn_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin. Munter und sehr vorlaut_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Der dickliche Zwillingsbruder von Klee_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ein pockengesichtiger Ravenclaw. Kamerad von Ulysses_

Nerie: _Ein Fischotterweibchen. Klee fand sie vor über einem Jahr und behielt sie als Haustier_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Ein neues Schuljahr hat gerade begonnen, aber schon liegen die einzelnen Schüler im tiefsten Streit. Größtenteils verursacht durch die verhängnisvolle Prügelei zwischen Ulysses und Nathaniel, bei der Nathaniel ein schwerer Gegenstand auf den Kopf gefallen war._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Schon während der ersten Schulstunde stand Ulysses großes bevor…großes im negativen Sinne. Es galt zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu absolvieren, unterrichtet vom Kinderschreck Professor Hellingsgard und seinem Hauself Kedavra, wobei Kinderschreck wörtlich zu nehmen war, denn nach wie vor zogen sie Nutzen aus Tarnumhängen und schlichen sich an unaufmerksame Kinder an.

Das Schlimmste war aber nicht die Aussicht auf einen Herzinfarkt, das Schlimmste waren die Gryffindors mit denen sie sie ersten beiden Schulstunden zu absolvieren hatten. Und Ulysses dachte da ganz besonders an Klemencia Greene, dem taffen Blondschopf mit einem empfindlichen Hang zur Gewaltbereitschaft und Überreaktion.

„Meldest du dich zum Duellierklub an?" fragte Nekoda, während sie zusammen auf Professor Hellingsgard warteten.

„Mal schauen." antwortete Ulysses schulternzuckend. Momentan fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Gartenzwerg im Zauberduell zu besiegen.

Die Gryffindors marschierten auf, teilweise lädiert wegen der Auseinandersetzung beim gestrigen Festessen. Ulysses erkannte den großen Liam Evonshare schon vom weiten und neben ihm lief ganz eindeutig der nervtötende Blondschopf.

Klemencia wußte offensichtlich genau nach wem sie Ausschau hielt und überflog mehrmals die Ravenclaws, ihr Blick streifte über Ulysses, aber sie schien ihn nicht wiederzuerkennen. Erst beim vierten Mal fixierte Klee Ulysses direkt an und schien im ersten Moment vollkommen verblüfft als sie den mageren Jungen vor sich erkannte.

Doch dieser Moment der Überraschung währte nur kurz und schon schwappte eine Welle von Wut über ihr braungebranntes Gesicht: „Hast du eigentlich die geringste Ahnung was du getan hast!" brüllte sie gellend und die anderen Schüler drehten sich verblüfft nach ihnen um: „Nathaniel lag _Wochen_ im Koma wegen _dir_! Wegen _deiner_ albernen Scherze!"

Was hatten die eigentlich alle? Ulysses hatte von Nathaniels kritischen Zustand gewußt und hatte sich in seinen hellen Momenten deswegen fast täglich in den Schlaf geweint! Er litt absichtlich wegen Nathaniel und konnte nicht aufhören sich wegen Nathaniel Schaden zuzufügen.

Klemencia hatte kein Recht ihn anzuschreien, er büßte genug!

Aber offensichtlich war sie genauso blind wie alle anderen. Sie schrie ihn vor allen anderen an, drohte und beschimpfte, nannte ihn einen Lügner und Beinahe-Mörder.

Und das schlimmste war: Ulysses konnte sich nicht darüber beschweren, denn Klemencia sagte die Wahrheit.

Es endete mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Professor Hellingsgard eintraf. Die anderen Schüler ächzten erschrocken, als Blut aus Ulysses Nase schoß, aber er sich auch nicht darum bemühte es abzuwischen.

Nekoda drückte ihm Taschentücher in die Hand, was Ulysses erst nach einigen Sekunden realisierte. Wie benommen entfernte er das Blut, während der Professor die restlichen Schüler in den Klassenraum führte. Nekoda blieb bei Ulysses und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus blankem Entsetzen und unangenehmer Verwunderung an: „Stimmt das was sie sagt?" fragte er atemlos: „Nathaniel ist fast gestorben wegen eurer Prügelei?"

Ulysses nickte schwerfällig und wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, welche Schlüsse Nekoda nun daraus ziehen und was es für ihre Kameradschaft bedeuten würde.

Die beiden Ravenclaws setzten sich an ihren angestammten Platz und Ulysses konnte sich volle fünf Minuten auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, bevor die Angst und die Sorgen in seinem Kopf zuviel Platz beanspruchten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es zum Zaubertrankunterricht mit den Hufflepuffs.

Sobald er Nathaniel Deepwood zu dem Klassenraum trotten sah, zog sich sein Herz auf die Größe einer vertrockneten Weintraube zusammen. Zuerst wollte er sich seiner Angst stellen, offen zu dem Hufflepuff gehen und sich für alles entschuldigen, doch der brennende Blick von Nathaniel und Charley Greene war Warnung genug und Ulysses stoppte nach einem halben Meter.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch einfach hingehen?" fragte Nekoda hilfsbereit. Ulysses hatte ihm während Zauberkunst alles über den Vorfall erzählt, gut, einige Details hatte er ein wenig beschönigt aber im Großen und Ganzen stimmte seine Version. Hauptsache war zumindest, das Nekoda eine neutrale Position zwischen den Fronten bezogen hatte.

„Ich glaube Nathaniel bringt mich um wenn ich ihm zu nahe komme." gestand Ulysses mit brüchiger Stimme: „Er haßt mich so sehr…"

„Aber wenn du ihm nicht sagst daß es dir leid tut, dann-"

„Ich weiß! Ich mache alles nur noch schlimmer! Aber ich bin ihm nicht nur einfach auf den Fuß getreten, ich hätte ihn wegen meiner Blödheit beinahe _umgebracht_! Er hat mit dem Tod gerungen! Das ist _zu_ heftig!"

Professor Slughorn erschien und die Kinder verteilten sich im Klassenzimmer. Der Professor erklärte die Aufgabenstellung für diese Stunde. Es galt einen leichten Einstiegstrank zu brauen, den _Andalusischen Drachenzähmer_. Der Name des Trankes hielt nicht wirklich was er versprach und Slughorn warnte sie eindringlich davor, diesen Trank einem echten Drachen ins Wasser zu schütten: „Der Name hat schon viele in die irre geleitet. Man wendet ihn nicht bei Drachen an, sondern bei Schwiegereltern. Dort bewirkt er wahre Wunder."

Die Kinder gingen an den Zutatenschrank und bedienten sich am Benötigten. Als einer der letzten stand Nathaniel auf und Ulysses tat es ihm gleich.

Er trat an den Hufflepuff heran, der gerade sorgfältig die besten Stücke des Andalusisches Sonatenkrautes heraussuchte um sie für seinen Trank zu verwenden. Nathaniel schien sehr wohl zu wissen, welche Person sich ihm nährte, aber er blickte nicht einmal auf.

Ulysses wollte einfach sein Gewissen erleichtern, er hatte genug gebüßt für den Schaden den er angerichtet hatte. Und Nathaniel alleine anzutreffen war eine recht seltene Gelegenheit.

Viel mutiger als Ulysses tatsächlich war sprach er den Hufflepuff an: „Nathaniel?"

Keine Antwort, Nathaniel wollte ihn offenbar lieber ignorieren.

„Hör mal…es ist total blöde was passiert ist. Ich habe mich wie der Größte Idiot benommen und hätte dich fast umgebracht. Wenn ich gewußt hätte daß es so endet, dann hätte ich überhaupt gar nicht angefangen. Es tut mir leid."

Für einen Moment schien Nathaniel inne zu halten, doch dann rief von irgendwoher Charley nach ihm, offenbar gab es aufregende Neuigkeiten oder so was. Nathaniel stockte einen Moment unschlüssig, wandte sich dann von Ulysses und dem Schrank ab und lief zu seinem Klassenkameraden hinüber.

Ulysses fühlte sich schlecht und grauenhaft. Warum wollte niemand seine Entschuldigung hören? Ihm tat es _wirklich_ Leid, aber alle schienen das für eine Farce zu halte. Was sollte er denn noch alles tun, damit sie verstanden?

XXXXXXXXXX

Vor dem Abendbrot wurden die Listen ausgehangen, damit sich die Schüler für die Kurse eintragen konnten, die ab nächster Woche beginnen sollten.

Erinys war gutgelaunt und schmuggelte sich in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie inzwischen weitestgehend geduldet oder großzügig übersehen wurde. Und Ulysses plapperte das geheime Passwort ohnehin immer aus.

„Hey, Ulysses!" rief sie als sie dem Jungen in einer Sitzecke entdeckte: „Komm, wir müssen uns für die Kurse eintragen, nachher ist der Andrang zu groß. Oh, hast du Nathaniel getroffen? Was hat er gesagt?"

Ulysses blickte von seinen Hausaufgaben auf, die er auf seinem Knie balancierte. Erinys schmiß sich in den benachbarten Sessel und wühlte beiläufig in einer Schüssel voll Geschmacksbohnen herum, die es scheinbar Gratis gab.

„Nathaniel hat gar nichts gesagt. Ich hab mich zwar entschuldigt, aber…"

„Ach, das wird schon noch. Ihr mochtet euch noch nie, da braucht so etwas nun mal seine Zeit. Jetzt las den Kopf nicht hängen."

Ulysses ließ erst recht den Kopf hängen, als er fortfuhr: „Und Klemencia hat mir heute Morgen eine runtergehauen."

„Nein!" entfuhr es Erinys säuerlich: „Sie hat dir eine geknallt? Aber…na schön!" sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und marschierte wortlos aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ulysses rief ihr hinterher, aber sie antwortete nur, daß sie gleich zurück sein würde.

Unten, auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, traf sie auf Klee, die offenbar gerade vom Baden kam. Zumindest waren ihre Haare naß und ihr Fischotter Nerie hinterließ ganze Pfützen, während sie ihrer Besitzerin hinterher sprang.

„Klee!" rief Erinys und baute sich vor der Gryffindor auf. Klee schien sie erst jetzt zu bemerken und blieb verblüfft stehen, schien aber zu realisieren, daß in dem finsteren Blick ihrer ehemaligen Freundin nichts Nettes mehr zu finden war.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Ulysses zu schlagen!" bellte Erinys: „Er ist krank und sein Vater hat ihn wegen Nathaniel auch nicht gerade geschont!"

Offenbar hatte Erinys das falsche gesagt und Klees wasserblaue Augen verengten sich gefährlich: „Wegen Nathaniel? Als hätte Nathan Schuld daran das Ulysses ein solcher Idiot ist, der ihn halb umbringt!" spuckte sie gereizt aus: „Und die gefälschten Briefe? Willst du lesen was dein ach-so-toller-Freund für Beleidigungen kennt!"

„Ja, das mit den Briefen war ein Fehler, aber das hat Ulysses auch erkannt. Er wollte sich sogar bei Nathaniel entschuldigen, aber der ist ja gleich wie ein Bekloppter auf ihn losgegangen! Und nur _deswegen_ ist ihm sein Universumsmodell auf den Kopf gefallen!"

Klee schien das ziemlich anders zu sehen, sie zog die Nase kraus, winkte Nerie herbei und wollte an Erinys vorbeigehen, doch Erinys schnappte sich ihren dünnen Arm und hielt sie fest. Slytherin und Gryffindor funkelten sich zornerfüllt an.

„Du wirst Ulysses nie wieder schlagen, klar!" zischte Erinys eiskalt: „Er hat sich entschuldigt und es tut ihm leid!"

„Von wegen!" schnarrte Klemencia leise und wich Erinys Blick nicht im geringsten aus: „Er tut ja immer so nett, aber wie kommt es dann, das er Leute mit Tränken schadet, lügt, fälscht und was weiß ich? Ein wirklich netter Junge!"

„Er hat sich entschuldigt!"

„Ja, und morgen bringt er dann jemanden im Schlaf um! Mehr sind doch die Entschuldigungen vom dem Ex-Fettsack nicht wert!" Wahrscheinlich hatte Klee gemerkt daß sie zu weit gegangen war, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich, offenbar selbst sehr verblüfft über ihre Worte. Aber das war Erinys ziemlich egal. Sie hatte blitzartig ihren Zauberstab gezogen, schleuderte Klemencia einen Fluch entgegen, den sie in den Ferien gelernt hatte, und rauschte dann wortlos an ihr vorbei.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Das war das erste was Ulysses ihr zurief, als Erinys die Treppe zum Ravenclawturm hinaufstieg. Er hatte vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie gewartet und sah bleich und verschreckt aus.

„Ich habe mit Klemencia…geredet." antwortete Erinys nüchtern. Nun, das stimmte nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hatte sie mit dem Fluch ein wenig übertrieben?

Ulysses kam auf sie zu und starrte sie aus flackernden, grauen Augen heraus an: „Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen, Erinys!" brüllte er: „Klemencia war wütend, ja, aber sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt! Sie hatte ein Recht mir eine zu scheuern, ich hätte fast eine Freundschaft zerstört! Du-" sein Blick fiel auf Erinys neuen Zauberstab, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt: „Du hast sie _verhext_?"

Erinys zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ach, komm schon Ulysses. Wir reden hier von Klemencia! Ein kleiner Fluch bringt sie nicht um, du könntest sie in der Wüste aussetzen und ihr würde nichts passieren. Glaub mir, ihr geht es gut."

Doch Ulysses bemerkte wahrscheinlich den zweifelnden Schimmer in ihren Augen: „Du lügst Erinys…", flüsterte er erstickt: „Du hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht…die Häuser sind doch eh schon verfeindet genug!"

Erinys seufzte theatralisch und zupfte ihm mahnend das Ohr lang: „Das hat gar nichts mit den Häusern zu tun du Depp. Es war eine Sache zwischen Klee und mir, vollkommen egal ob sie eine Gryffindor oder Merlin persönlich ist."

Ulysses schien daran zu zweifeln, aber Erinys harkte das Thema ab. Auf dem Weg nach unten in die Große Halle erzählte sie ihm von ihren neuen Wahlfächern: „Heute hatte ich Heilkunde. Peridot Pomfrey hatte zwar sehr viel zu tun wegen der Schlägerei, aber sie hat uns zumindest ein paar erste Sachen zum Lesen gegeben. Klang interessant. Oh, und morgen habe ich Geisterkunde. Darauf freue ich mich schon total. Ich hab gehört da soll es manchmal ziemlich gruselig zugehen. Schade das du nicht auch in der Dritten Klasse bist, dann wäre es sicher noch lustiger." Erinys bemerkte schnell das Ulysses gedanklich abwesend war, aber das hatte sie noch nie groß gestört. Wenn sie reden wollte, dann redete sie halt, notfalls auch gegen die Wand.

Sie erreichten die Große Halle und trugen sich in den Kursen ein, wirklich interessant war erst einmal nur der Duellierklub. Sie ahnte daß sich Klemencia in dem Klub sicher an ihr rächen wollen würde und machte sich die gedankliche Notiz, schon mal einige nützliche Zauber zu lernen. Erinys empfand beinahe so etwas wie Spaß an diesem ganzen Feindschaftsgetue, obwohl sie sich sagte, daß sie es eigentlich nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Klee würde es schon irgendwie verstehen.

Aber Erinys registrierte mit gemischtem Gefühl, das Klemencia Greene an diesem Tag nicht zum Abendessen erschien…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Für alle die auf neue Kapitel des Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Teils warten: Momentan veröffentliche ich sie stellvertretend für Feelicitas auf xperts, hier der Link: http/ www. harrypotter-xperts. de / index. php? page 155 & story 1385 (bitte Leerzeichen rauslöschen). Wahrscheinlich ist sie gerade etwas grummelig, weil wir durch den Hit Zähler ganz genau wissen, dass die FF von vielen gelesen wird, aber vielleicht gerade mal 5 der Leser ein Kommentar abgibt. Ist ein bisschen wenig, wenn man sich's recht überlegt, aber ihr könnt es ändern ;)

**Nightwish:** Ich antworte mal stellvertretend für Feelicitas: Alice Yorkshire, die im HG Kapitel erwähnt wurde, ist tatsächlich Nevilles Mutter. Demelza Daffodil kam in DuR vor…auf der Trauerfeier…zusammen mit Ulysses…und dann hätten wir noch Valentina Johnson, übrigens die Schwester von Veikko. Sie bekommt eine große Rolle in DdK…und ist sogar schon vorgekommen, genaugenommen ist sie die Frau neben Elicius, die in dem Laden arbeitete ;)

**Ravenne: **Naja, genaugenommen hat Ulysses sogar einmal Sport machen müssen. In Kapitel 1 wird erwähnt das er mit Nathaniel schwimmen gehen musste ;)


	6. Kapitel 6

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**6. Doxyzid**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Haarige Angelegenheiten**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Mustersohn. Ulysses hasst ihn_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin. Munter und sehr vorlaut_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler, sehr talentiert und sehr mädchenhaft…_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Zweitklässlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ruhiger Slytherin Drittklässler. Der ewige Tischnachbar von Erinys_

Garm Antipater: _Ein Slytherin, der letztes Jahr von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt wurde_

Imbellis Ermay: _Die verdorbene Slytherinschönheit, wurde letztes Jahr von der Schule geworfen_

Thusnelda (Tussi) Hermengild: _Ehemalige Freundin von Imbellis. Jetzt auf dem Anti-mädchenhaft Trip_

Nordica Mimosa: _Auch eine Slytherin, gehörte zu der Clique rund um Imbellis Ermay_

Der Werwolffanklub: _Die Slytherins Veikko, Erebus, Prester und Erdoxia gründeten diesen Klub, zu ehren Garms_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Ein neues Schuljahr hat gerade begonnen, aber schon liegen die einzelnen Schüler im tiefsten Streit. Größtenteils verursacht durch die verhängnisvolle Prügelei zwischen Ulysses und Nathaniel, bei der Nathaniel ein schwerer Gegenstand auf den Kopf gefallen war. Und Erinys rächt sich an Klee, nachdem diese Ulysses eine runterhaute…doch welchen Fluch hat sie angewendet?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Die Streitereien und Reibereien zwischen den Häusern bewirkte mit der Zeit, das Ulysses und Erinys den Großteil ihrer Freizeit gemeinsam verbrachten, durch die Gegend zogen, Zauber und Flüche übten oder sich heimlich nach Hogsmeade schlichen.

Ulysses äußerte des öfteren seine Bedenken und wollte nicht Gefahrlaufen Punkte zu verlieren, wo er doch allgemein schon so unbeliebt war. Erinys hörte nicht auf seine Proteste und erwiderte höchstens einmal, das die Professoren durch den momentanen Häuserzwist beschäftigt genug waren und nicht besonders auf einen Zweitkläßler und eine Drittkläßlerin achten würden.

„Ich glaube Liam plant übrigens irgend etwas." Sagte Ulysses ihr eines Tages, während sie sich über Seitenstraßen zum _Vollen_ _Goldtopf_ schlichen, einem kleinen Süßwarenladen in Hogsmeade.

„So?" Erinys zuckte herablassend mit den Schultern: „Ich habe seine Klee geleimt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Natürlich will er sich rächen. Soll er ruhig kommen, ich habe einen schönen Fluch gefunden, der einem die Augen aus dem Schädel herausplumpsen läßt."

Ulysses sah sie ziemlich entsetzt an, als könnte er nicht glauben was er gerade hörte, doch seine Widerworte schluckte er hinunter: „Das ist nicht gerade die feine englische Art." sagte er nur scheu.

„Ich bin ja auch eine Norwegerin." entgegnete Erinys beflissen und machte mit ihrer Tonlage klar, daß das Gespräch damit beendet war. Sie hatte keine großen Gewissensbisse. Nun, daß Klee ihre langen Zöpfe verloren hatte und nun fast ebenso kurze Haare hatte wie Erinys selbst, war eine vielleicht etwas übertriebene Aktion gewesen. Andererseits hatte Erinys auch erwartet das Klee damit sofort zur Krankenschwester laufen würde, die den Leim spielend beseitigt hätte, aber offensichtlich war Klemencia nicht auf die Idee gekommen…was mal wieder die Einfältigkeit der tapferen Gryffindors bestätigte.

_Das ist ihr Pech,_ sagte sich Erinys, _wenn Klee auch so dumm ist. Sie hätte kein einziges Haar verloren, wenn sie den Leim sofort mit fachkundigen Händen beseitigt hätte._

Sollte Liam doch sein Glück versuchen und sich an Erinys rächen, sie hatte sich schon vor Tagen in Lauerstellung begeben, den neuen Zauberstab immer griffbereit.

„Die Luft ist rein." meldete sich Ulysses, der an der Ecke der schmalen Gasse Wache gehalten hatte. Schnell huschten die beiden Kinder weiter und eilten zum _Vollen Goldtopf_ herüber, es bimmelte freundlich als sie die Ladentür öffnete.

Eine alte Verkäuferin mit Schnurrbart hatte sich an ihren Anblick inzwischen gewöhnt und es schien es zu lieben ihre Kunden zu beraten. Erinys äußerte ihre vage Vorstellung, daß sie Appetit auf Karamel hatte und prompt wurde sie in dem Laden herumgeführt, bis Erinys ihre Papiertüte randvoll mit Karamelsüßigkeiten gefüllt hatte. Ulysses warf ihr einen wehmütigen Blick zu und suchte sich selbst einige magenschonende Leckereien.

„Du solltest wirklich einmal zur Krankenschwester gehen." sagte Erinys, als sie den Laden wieder verließen. Ulysses ließ geknickt den Kopf hängen: „Mmhh…ja, mal schauen."

„Wirklich. Ich kenne niemanden der so viel kotzt und außerdem- hey, ist das nicht Lindsey Abnoba da drüben?" sagte Erinys und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. Tatsächlich stand dort, am anderen Ende der Straße, der Hufflepuff Zweitkläßler Lindsey und schien sich nicht im Geringsten darüber zu sorgen, das man ihn hier entdecken könnte. Er strahlte etwas aus, das sich schwer mit einem Hufflepuff vereinigen lassen konnte, es war mehr eine Art selbstsichere Düsternis, die einem Slytherin besser gestanden hätte.

Lindsey schien auf etwas zu warten, vielleicht war er verabredet? Nun, Erinys dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf eine nahe Gasse, in der sie und Ulysses hineinschlüpften, bevor ein aufmerksamer Erwachsener sie hier sehen würde.

Die Gasse führte sie zu einem kleinen, altsteinernen Brunnen, in dem leise Wasser plätscherte. Sie setzten sich auf den Rand und machten sich über ihre Süßigkeiten her, es war Nachmittag und sie hatten noch Zeit um sich wieder zum Schloß zurückzuschleichen.

„Hat sich Klee in der Zwischenzeit mal bei dir entschuldigt?" erkundigte sich Erinys irgendwann, während sie auf einer Karamelbanane kaute.

Ulysses schien das Thema unangenehm, er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

Erinys fand es blöde von Klemencia. Sie hatte Ulysses eine gescheuert und ihn als Ex-Fettsack beschimpft, obwohl man Ulysses deutlich ansah das er krank war. Klee sollte sich zuerst entschuldigen, weil sie den ersten Schritt in die falsche Richtung getan hatte. Erst danach würde Erinys sich dafür entschuldigen, das sie ihren Kopf mit einem Leimzauber begossen hatte. Für sie eine vollkommen logische Reihenfolge, dass Klee dies anders sehen könnte, war für sie eine Idee auf die sie nicht einmal kam.

Erinys mochte diese Streitereien irgendwie, es wurde nie langweilig. Insgeheim glaubte sie, das es alle so leicht nahmen wie sie und in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr dahintersteckte als ein halbernstes Theaterstück.

Es war ein ganzes Stück Zeit vergangen, als Lindsey Abnoba den kleinen Platz ebenfalls betrat. Offensichtlich wollte er zurück nach Hogwarts, da war die schmale Gasse eine gute Abkürzung und so kam er auch zwangsläufig an dem Brunnen vorbei.

Lindsey ging etwas steif, nicht gerade humpelnd, aber zumindest steif, vielleicht hatte er Bauchschmerzen? Erinys Blick kroch zu dem Gesicht des Jungen. Nein, Schmerzen hatte Lindsey nicht, er sah sehr zufrieden aus und glücklich. Auf seinen Wangen brannten dunkelrote Flecken.

Lindsey bemerkte das er nicht alleine war und etwas erstaunt drehte er sich zu Erinys und Ulysses um, die ihn ihrerseits aufmerksam beobachteten: „Was schleichst du hier herum?" fragte Ulysses zögernd, aber keineswegs unfreundlich.

„Das Selbe könnte ich euch doch fragen." gab Lindsey gekonnt zurück, antwortete aber dennoch: „Ich ging einer Verabredung nach, mit interessantem Ergebnis."

Erinys runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn und fragte sich ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag: „Hast du eine Freundin, Lindsey?"

Der Hufflepuff schien mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben, doch als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein linkisches Lächeln und er wandte sich an Ulysses: „Klär deine Probleme mit Nathaniel." sagte er ernst, nicht anklagend: „Glaub mir, Nathaniel würde die Sache nur zu gerne aus der Welt schaffen. Ich muss jetzt gehen, machts gut." Und so machte sich der Hufflepuff wieder mit steifen Bewegungen auf den Weg und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Erinys drehte sich zu Ulysses: „Hat er eine Freundin?" fragte sie unsicher. Ulysses hatte schließlich mehr Erfahrungen und konnte Dinge herauslesen, die für Erinys manchmal nur unverständlich waren. Doch Ulysses antwortete nicht, sondern hatte sich schon wieder seinem magenschonenden Süßkram zugewandt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitte September wurde die Sache mit Lindsey Abnoba immer seltsamer. Ulysses war öfters unten im Kerker, wo er und Erinys immer die geheime Sitzecke belagerten, in der sich einst Imbellis Ermay, Thusnelda Hermengild und Nordica Mimosa getroffen hatten.

Und weil sich Ulysses oft hier unten aufhielt, lief ihm auch oft genug Lindsey über den weg. Was ein Hufflepuff ausgerechnet im Slytherin Territorium machte, war Ulysses schleierhaft, es sei denn natürlich Lindsey suchte die Gefahr verprügelt zu werden.

Eines Tages wollte Ulysses gerade wieder zum Ravenclawturm zurückkehren, als Lindsey durch eine der Kerkertüren trat. Er sah müde aus, wie zerschlagen. Aber er wirkte nicht unglücklich. Hinter ihm trat der Slytherin Emilio Primavera aus der Tür, schulterte seine Schultasche und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten.

„Kriegst du Nachhilfe, Lindsey?" fragte Ulysss zweifelnd: „Du bist doch unschlagbar im Unterricht."

Lindsey schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln: „Ja, ich kriege Nachhilfe. Du hast doch im letzten Jahr auch Nachhilfe genommen."

„Ne, da verwechselst du mich mit Erinys, ich war zu faul um Nachhilfe zu nehmen." erklärte Ulysses und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Doch Lindseys Augen funkelten bedeutungsschwer, er grinste Ulysses nur kurz zu, und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Hufflepuff Territorium. Erst als Lindsey außer Sicht war, erkannte Ulysses eine versteckte Bedeutung hinter seinen Wörtern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mit den Gedanken war Ulysses ziemlich weit weg, als er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum befand, und wäre sogar beinahe in Nathaniel Deepwood gerannt, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

Nathaniel Deepwood!

Ulysses Herz zog sich zusammen als er sich bewußt wurde das Nathaniel gerade nicht nur wütend, sondern vielmehr _stinksauer_ aussah. Ulysses wollte gar nicht wissen warum, er wollte keine Konfrontation eingehen, deswegen wollte er schnell an dem Hufflepuff vorbei, doch Nathaniel hielt ihn am Arm und Ulysses Kraft reichte nicht aus um sich loszureißen.

„Du bleibst hier Ulysses." zischte der andere Junge kalt und Ulysses sah ein, das sein Widerstand ziemlich zwecklos war, also blieb er stehen und sah Nathaniel unwohl und mit aufsteigender Angst an. Er wollte nicht daß die Racheaktion hier und jetzt weiterging und Nathaniel ihm blaugepunktete Haut verpaßte, weil Erinys Klees Haare auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Nathaniel nestelte einen Brief aus seinem Umhang hervor, was schon mal besser war als ein fieser Fluch oder Zauber: „Das hier kennst du bestimmt, oder? Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären was das soll?"

Ulysses blickte zu dem Brief, doch alleine das Äußere kam ihm sehr unbekannt vor. Was wollte Nathaniel ihm damit sagen? Zielte er etwa auf die Briefe die Ulysses in den Sommerferien gefälscht hatte?

„Na was ist, hast du mir nichts zu sagen?" harkte der Hufflepuff ungeduldig nach.

Ulysses blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit den Schultern zu zucken, Nathaniel könnte sich ja mal zumindest klarer ausdrücken, wenn er ihn hier schon zusammenstauchen wollte: „Ich weiß nicht was das soll Nathaniel. Ich kenne den Brief nicht." sagte er ehrlich und beim Anblick von Nathaniels zornglühenden Augen, wünschte sich Ulysses irgendwie Erinys herbei, die über keinerlei Hemmungen zu verfügen schien, den Zauberstab auf alles und jeden zu richten.

„Ulysses ich weiß das du das warst." behaarte Nathaniel gereizt. _Hä?_ Ulysses verstand wirklich nicht worauf der andere Junge hinaus wollte, also riß er ihm stöhnend den Brief aus der Hand und las selbst die Zeilen.

_Nathaniel Deepwood,_

_Du kennst mich nicht, also mach dir überhaupt keine Gedanken, von wem der Brief hier stammt. Aber du solltest dir viele Gedanken dazu machen, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss. _

_Deine Eule, die du Nyx nennst, ist eine eiskalte Mörderin. Und damit meine ich nicht Ratten, Mäuse oder Kaninchen sondern echte Menschen. Hast du dich eigentlich nie gefragt, woher sie wirklich kommt? Egal was man von ihr behauptet, es stimmt nicht. Ich weiß wie es wirklich war und ich rate dir, steck sie in eine Kiste und ertränke sie im See, ehe du ihr nächstes Opfer wirst. Ich werde den See in den nächsten Wochen im Auge behalten. Tust du nicht umgehend was ich dir sage, dann werde ich mich selber um die gerechte Strafe für diese Mörderin kümmern und glaube mir, ich werde wissen, wenn du mich austricksen willst und sie einfach wegschaffst. _

_Jemand, der es gut mit dir meint_

Wie kam Nathaniel denn auf die Idee, das Ulysses seine dämliche Eule umbringen wollte? Das alles kam ihm mehr wie ein schlechter Scherz vor, über den Ulysses nicht lachen konnte: „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." kommentierte er die Zeilen, womit er auch recht hatte. Nach diesem erheiternden Gespräch und Ulysses ehrlicher Antwort, wollte er sich zum Gehen abwenden, aber Nathaniel blieb stur, schnappte wieder seinem Arm und hinderte ihn daran zu Verschwinden.

„Warum denkst du, sollte ich dir überhaupt noch etwas glauben?" fragte Nathaniel scharf und Ulysses Blick verfinsterte sich. Er hätte den Hufflepuff liebend gerne hier und jetzt zusammengeschrieen, hätte ihm alles erzählt was er wissen sollte, nur um sich danach hundertfach für alles zu entschuldigen, für jedes zerbrochene Spielzeug, für jedes fiese Wort, für alles.

Aber Ulysses Kehle blockierte, wann immer er dazu ansetzte.

„Meinst du nur weil du dich bei mir entschuldigt hast, kannst du jetzt einfach so von vorne mit deinen Sticheleien anfangen?" fuhr Nathaniel unbeirrt weiter.

„Welche Sticheleien?" fragte Ulysses genervt: „Ich werd schon nicht an deine Eule gehen, okay? Wie käme ich dazu dem Trauerkloß auch nur eine Feder zu krümmen?"

„Das will ich dir auch nicht raten. Aber du kannst mich nicht täuschen, dumme Briefe zu schreiben ist doch deine spezielle Art Unheil zu verbreiten. Außerdem, so was ähnliches hast du auch von meinen Planetarium gesagt und dann hat sich herausgestellt, das du deine Finger doch nicht bei dir behalten konntest. Ich mein jetzt nicht den Vorfall, aber davor war es bereits einmal kaputt und nur du konntest es gewesen sein."

_Was?_ Ulysses starrte seinem Gegenüber ungläubig an. Nathaniel hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über verdächtigt?

„Ich war es nicht, mein Haustier ist dafür verantwortlich." sagte er bemüht ruhig, erhielt von Nathaniel aber nur ein ungläubiges Schnaufen als Antwort: „Dein Haustier? Ulysses du hast überhaupt kein Haustier. Du hasst alle Tiere."

Ulysses versteifte sich, als er an „seinen" Raben Nokturna dachte, von der nicht mehr übrig geblieben war als ein Haufen Federn und ein paar blutige Reste, die in der Sonne vor sich hin dörrten: „Doch habe ich, aber-"

Nathaniel unterbrach ihn grob: „Ach spar dir deine Lügen. Ich sehe es dir an den Augen an das du lügst. Aber weißt du was das schlimmste ist, Ulysses? Nicht das du dauernd lügst, sondern das du zu feige bist. Zu feige um die Wahrheit einzugestehen und deswegen lügst du immer. Und ich habe dir geglaubt, das dir die schlimme Sache wirklich leid tat." Nathaniel funkelte ihn hasserfüllt und enttäuscht an, entriss ihm den Brief und nahm seine Sachen wieder auf. Dann drehte er sich schnurstracks um und verschwand.

„Ich hatte ein Haustier, aber es ist tot. Außerdem hat mir alles schrecklich Leid getan." rief Ulysses ihm hinterher, doch Nathaniel reagierte nicht auf das Gesagte.

Ulysses stand wie angewurzelt in dem Korridor und der Nachhall von Nathaniels Worten nistete schwer in seinem Kopf. Nathaniel hatte ihn als Feigling und Lügner beschimpft, als so Gewissenlos das ihm der Unfall in den Sommerferien nicht Leid getan hatte. Ulysses mochte nicht der Mutigste sein und er neigte zu Notlügen, aber mehr als all das brannten in ihm Schuldgefühle, weil er beinahe Nathaniels Leben ausgelöscht hatte.

Aber er konnte sagen was er wollte, Nathaniel würde ihn immer als Lügner beschimpfen, oder? Gab es eine Möglichkeit diesen Kreis zu durchbrechen?

Ulysses war voller Kummer und er sehnte sich nach Apathie. Sollte Nathaniel doch sehen wie Leid es ihm, und sollte Nathaniel ruhig auf Knien darum bitten ihm zu vergeben, weil er Ulysses kurzsichtig als Lügner beschimpft hatte. Ja, er würde sich an Nathaniel rächen, für die Worte die heute gefallen waren. Rache auf einem ganz verzweifelten, selbstzerstörerischen Weg.

Ulysses Schlafsaal war leer, das kam ihm gelegen. Er zog seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, wühlte in einer gut versteckten Innentasche und zog eine Flasche hervor. Auf dem Etikett stand _Flüssiges Doxyzid_.

Die Substanz war giftig, das wußte Ulysses seit er klein war. Giftig genug um den Körper zu verwüsten, und bei großen Mengen sogar zu töten. Ulysses hatte es in den Sommerferien getrunken, nur jeweils einen kleinen Schluck und beim ersten Mal war er überrascht wie stark das Zeug wirkte. Er hatte gedacht er könnte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern irgendwie auf seinen Gesundheitszustand ziehen, wenn er es trank, doch seine Eltern hatten ihn auch weiterhin ignoriert. Nun war das Mittel Ulysses kleine Rache an die Welt. Genaugenommen hatte er sich nie bewußtgemacht, daß _er_ es war, der das Doxyzid trank, er redete sich ein daß die anderen ihn dazu trieben. Sie taten doch auch nichts anderes, oder? Schließlich waren die meisten gemein zu ihm, schlugen ihn, ignorierten ihn, demnach war es auch ihre Schuld daß sich Konsequenzen daraus entwickelten.

Und nun durfte sich Nathaniel ansehen wie Ulysses wegen ihm halb vor die Hunde ging.

Ulysses schraubte den Verschluß auf und nahm einen Schluck von dem Doxyzid, es schmeckte schrecklich bitter und brennend. Über diesen einen Schluck war Ulysses bisher noch nie hinausgegangen, aber einem plötzlichen Gefühl entsprechend nahm er eilig auch noch einen Zweiten, er war ja kein Feigling. Einer Kurzschlußreaktion folgend nahm er einen dritten Schluck, er konnte nicht genau sagen was ihn dazu bewog, aber er dachte das die Zahl Zwei einfach so nichtssagend war. Doch kaum hatte er den Dritten Schluck hinuntergewürgt, begriff er daß er gerade einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Ulysses spielte mit seinem Leben und hatte alles getan um dieses Spiel auch zu verlieren!

_Drei Schlucke sind zu viel!_ raste es durch seinen Kopf: _Das ist viel zu viel!_

Er geriet in Panik, ließ die Flasche fallen und der Inhalt breitete sich schwappend über den Boden aus. Er mußte Hilfe holen bevor das Toxin wirkte! Er konnte die Wirkung eines Schluckes gerade noch bewältigen, aber jetzt hatte er dreimal so viel in sich! _Dreimal!_

Ulysses sprang auf, und fühlte wie Gift und Todesangst zu wirken begangen. Sein Puls raste vor Furcht! Er stolperte aus dem Schlafsaal und raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er mußte zur Krankenschwester, alles andere war unwichtig. In den Korridoren und auf den Treppen rempelte er Schüler zur Seite, egal ob Jüngere oder Ältere. Die meisten riefen ihm wütend etwas hinterher. Zwei Slytherins schienen sich kurz einen Spaß daraus zu machen, ihn nicht passieren zu lassen, doch Ulysses warf sich einfach zwischen sie durch und brachte einen von ihnen zum taumeln.

Aber langsam trübte sich seine Sicht und in dem Moment als er begriff, das er es aus eigener Kraft nicht zum Krankenflügel schaffen würde, und sich an einen der Schüler wenden wollte, befand er sich in einem einsamen Gang.

_Nein!_ dröhnte es in seinem Kopf: _Ich muss es schaffen! Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will nicht!_

Jemand lief weit vor ihm, ein menschlicher Umriß der von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag schwerer zu erkennen war. Ulysses taumelte darauf zu, doch die Person entfernte sich…Ulysses schlug schwer atmend gegen die Wand und er mußte unwillkürlich weinen. _Das war so dumm von mir…ich bin so ein Idiot. Warum hab ich das getan? _

Aber er hatte Glück, denn die Person am Ende des Korridors hatte sich zu ihm umgesehen und kam nun eilig auf ihn zu. Es war Lindsey Abnoba.

„Ulysses, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte der Hufflepuff alarmiert und versuchte Ulysses zu stützen.

„Hol die Krankenschwester, schnell…ich habe Doxyzid getrunken." Ulysses fand diese Information ziemlich hilfreich, weswegen er all seine Kraft in diese Worte legte. Peridot Pomfrey würde wissen was zu tun war und wenn er diesen Tag nicht überleben würde, dann erfuhr wenigstens sein verdammter Vater was mit der verschwundenen Flasche mit flüssigem Doxyzid _wirklich_ geschehen war.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es war Abend im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und die Abende waren meistens lustig. Der Werwolfsfanklub hatte seine Banner inzwischen an jede Wand aufgehangen, so das Garms gezeichnete Werwolfsgestallt und sein wildes Zähnefletschen allgegenwärtig waren. Der Werwolfsfanklub erfreute sich inzwischen größter Beliebtheit und die meisten Slytherins bekannten sich mehr oder weniger ernst ein Mitglied zu sein.

Erinys, Aello Rigbey und Dilanio Lowell hatten ein anderes Hobby gefunden: Erinys übte sich an Flüchen und Zaubern und die anderen beiden unterstützten sie, damit sie gegen die eventuelle Racheaktion von Liam Evonshare vorbereitet war. Zu diesem Zweck hatten die drei Kinder ein sehr verkrüppeltes Portrait von Liam gemalt: Ein mißlungener, delliger Kopf mit schiefen, grauen Augen, einer schiefen Nase, schiefem Mund und einer schwarzen Haarpracht, die Erinys von der Form her irgendwie mehr an ein Fußballtor erinnerte.

Eigentlich eine Schande das sie den hübschen Liam - sie mußte wirklich zugeben das er hübsch war - so verunstaltet hatten, aber für ihr Vorhaben reichte es.

Das Portrait hing nun an der Wand und Erinys schleuderte darauf eine Vielzahl Flüche und Zauber. Sie hatten Glück das sie das Bild so oft dupliziert hatten, weil es gelegentlich in Flammen aufging, oder sich eine krustige Hornhaut darüber spannte.

Aello Rigbey kam zumindest aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus, die anderen Slytherins warfen ihr schon mißmutige Blicke zu, weil sie hauptverantwortlich für den viel zu hohen Lärmpegel war.

Als sich aber die Erskläßlerin Miserable Getmore pampig dazu äußerte, daß sie bei dem Lärm keine Hausaufgaben machen konnte, wurde sie kurzerhand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geworfen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur das ausgesprochen was alle dachten, aber der Ehrenkodex wiegte nun einmal mehr.

Erinys gelang gerade ein äußerst spektakulärer Zauber, der Liams gezeichnetes Abbild dazu brachte sich in eitrigen Schleim zu zersetzen, als jemand sie von hinten antickte. Etwas genervt wandte sich Erinys von ihrer „Arbeit" ab und drehte sich zu dem Störenfried um.

Es war Thusnelda Hermengild, die sich noch immer auf ihrem Anti-Mädchenhaft Trip befand. Sie machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht, zog Erinys am Arm in eine etwas stillere Ecke und wählte vorsichtig ihre Worte: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen das dein Freund Ulysses gerade einen Suizidversuch hinter sich hat."

„Einen was?" fragte Erinys und dachte im ersten Moment das es vielleicht um gescheiterte Hausaufgaben oder so etwas in der Art ging.

„Er hat versucht sich umzubringen." erklärte Thusnelda vorsichtig und tätschelte beruhigend über Erinys Schulter.

Erinys Humor wurde eiskalt aus ihrem Körper gespült und an dessen Stelle trat ein tiefes, panisches Loch. Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr, es war wie betäubt: „_Was_?" stotterte sie, und mußte trocken würgen, sobald sie auch nur den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

„Ein paar Leute haben ihn gefunden, jemand ist zu Pomfrey gelaufen. Ich weiß nur das er etwas geschluckt haben soll."

„Das würde er _nie_ tun!" warf Erinys gequält ein. Warum sollte sich ihr bester Freund umbringen wollen? Und noch schlimmer, warum hatte sie nichts geahnt? Sie mußte zu ihm.

Grob schüttelte sie Thusneldas Hand ab, kämpfte vergeblich gegen die Tränen an und rannte los. Argus Filch schien ihre Tränen übersehen zu haben, denn als sie in einem Korridor an ihm vorbeirennen wollte, packte er sie am Arm: „Es wird nicht gerannt!" fuhr er sie an, seine Stimme verriet das er belustigt war endlich wieder jemandem Strafarbeiten erteilen zu können.

Erinys zerrte wie wild an ihrem Arm: „Lass mich los du Bastard!" keifte sie gellend.

Filch starrte sie zornfunkelnd an: „Wie nennst du mich!"

Erinys war es vollkommen egal, sie hatte noch mehr Namen für ihn. Filch schien aber jetzt schon genug zu haben: „Komm mit zu deinem Hauslehrer." knurrte er und zog sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung…weg von dem Krankenflügel…weg von Ulysses…Nein! Erinys zog ihren Zauberstab und kreischte wutentbrannt einen Fluch, ihr war egal welchen Schaden sie damit anrichtete. Sie wollte nur zu ihrem besten Freund. Und noch bevor Filch getroffen zu Boden gesunken war, hatte sie sich schon mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff befreit und rannte weiter.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: **Ich sollte mich irgendwie mal mit der Veröffentlichung beeilen, Feelicitas hat auf ff. net und ff. de schon wieder tausend Kapitel auf einen Schlag veröffentlicht. Wenn ihr euch wundert warum ihr Kapitel 8 mitten im Text aufhört…ich wunder mich auch, ich kannte das Kapitel bisher noch nicht einmal, normalerweise schicken wir uns vorher nämlich immer alles zu. Nun, Fragen über Fragen.

** werder:** (Noch ein Bremer?) Erst einmal danke für das Lob. Zu xperts: Nun, es dauert auf dieser Seite meist etwas länger bis ein neues Update erfolgt. Der Grund dafür ist, dass die FFs auf ihre Inhalte geprüft werden, bevor sie freigeschaltet werden.

**Henrietty:** Erinys Egoismus kommt auch erst nach und nach an die Oberfläche. Ich lasse mir bei ihrer Entwicklung mehr Zeit, aber da kommt noch eine ganze Menge ;)

**Nightwish:** Danke für das große Lob. Das mit dem Passwort ist keine schlechte Idee, aber viele möchten einfach erst in eine FF reinschnuppern, wenn sie dafür zuerst ein Passwort bräuchten, machen sich weniger Leute die Mühe. Aber danke für den Tipp :)


	7. Kapitel 7

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**7. Das Höhenflug Desaster**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Intrige und Enthüllungen**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Forester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Er ist ein Ex-Ravenclaw, sie eine Ex-Hufflepuff_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Er und Ulysses hassen sich seit Kindheitstagen_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Charley Greene: _Etwas ungeschickter Hufflepuff. Der dicke Zwillingsbruder von Klemencia_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Ein überaus talentierter Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Jedoch etwas mädchenhaft…_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Zweitklässlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ruhiger Slytherin Drittklässler. Der ewige Tischnachbar von Erinys_

Thusnelda (Tussi) Hermengild: _Ehemalige Freundin von Imbellis. Jetzt auf dem Anti-mädchenhaft Trip_

Imbellis Ermay: _Die verdorbene Slytherinschönheit. Wurde letztes Jahr aus Hogwarts geworfen_

Peridot Pomfrey: _Die Krankenschwester. Mutter von Poppy Pomfrey_

Mary-Sue: _Die hässliche, junge Katze von Lehrling Filch. Sie hat einen miesen Charakter_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nathaniel hat einen Brief erhalten, in dem gedroht wird seine Eule umzubringen. Er hält es für einen schlechten Scherz von Ulysses und stellt ihn zur Rede. Ulysses wächst die Situation über den Kopf, und er tut eine große Dummheit…er trinkt flüssiges Doxyzid._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wach auf Ulysses."

„Jetzt dräng ihn doch nicht Forester."

„Ich dränge ihn nicht, Schatz, er soll nur endlich aufwachen. Was denkt dieser Bengel sich nur dabei?"

„Forester, bitte! Er hat versucht sich umzubringen!"

„Ich bin nicht blind Bethesda! Warum ist er nicht zu uns gekommen wenn er Probleme hat?"

„Verpiss dich du Penner." zischte Ulysses mit flacher Stimme. Seine Augen waren zu schwer um sie zu öffnen, und das Schwarze auf seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern drehte sich unentwegt, aber er konnte seine Eltern zumindest hören.

„Ulysses?" das war seine Mutter, er fühlte wie sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte: „Bist du wach?"

„Ich hab das doch nur wegen euch getan…"

Seine Eltern schwiegen einen Moment und Ulysses war sich sicher das sie sich einen unsicheren Blick zuwarfen.

„Wegen uns?" fragte sein Vater mit kritischem Unterton.

„Ihr habt mich angesehen als wäre ich ein Monster."

„Nicht weinen Ulysses." sagte seine Mutter mild.

„Ich weine doch überhaupt nicht!" fuhr Ulysses sie kraftlos an, merkte aber im selben Moment, das er sehr wohl weinte. Ziemlich viel sogar. Seine Kehle verkrampfte sich: „Ihr habt mich gehaßt!"

„Merlin, wir hassen dich nicht!" rief Bethesda, anscheinend entsetzt über seine Vermutung.

„Ihr habt mich ignoriert, Papa hat mich geschlagen…dabei hat es mir wirklich leid getan. Ihr wart nur alle zu bescheuert um es zu begreifen. Es wäre lustig wenn ich gestorben wäre, dann hätte ich zusehen können, wie ihr alle vor Schuldgefühlen eingeht."

„Ulysses was redest du da?"

„Haut ab. Ihr versteht gar nichts!"

Aber seine Mutter gab nicht auf: „Aber warum wolltest du dich unbedingt umbringen?"

Das war genug! Ulysses fuhr ein Stück weit hoch, mit dem tiefen Bedürfnis irgendeinem seiner Elternteile uns Gesicht zu schlagen: „ICH HABE NICHT VERSUCHT MICH UMZUBRINGEN!" bellte er laut in die Finsternis seiner geschlossenen Augen. Durch seine Wirbelsäule glitt ein blitzartiger Schmerz, er ächzte erschrocken auf und ließ sich zurückfallen.

„Es wäre besser wenn Sie beide gehen." Mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein, eindeutig Peridot Pomfrey: „Er braucht Ruhe."

Ja, das war ein guter Vorschlag. Sollten seine idiotischen Eltern ruhig verschwinden, die unfähig waren zu begreifen. Sie verabschiedeten sich zögerlich von ihm, Ulysses schwieg eisern, und dann hörte er auch schon einige Herzschläge später wie sie den Krankenflügel verließen.

Ulysses schluchzte auf und seine Wut entlud sich in Trauer. Pomfrey tätschelte ihm tröstend über die Schulter.

„Was ist mit meinen Augen?" krächzte Ulysses, plötzlich panisch weil es ihm nicht gelang die Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ulysses. Du trägst eine Augenbinde, ich denke nicht das deine Pupillen sich noch enger zusammenziehen könnten, es ist besser sie jetzt erst einmal mit Dunkelheit zu schonen."

„Sie lügen auch nicht?"

„Nein, sei unbesorgt. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, mein Lieber. Du hast Glück das man dich gefunden hat und das Lindsey Abnoba offensichtlich ein sehr guter Läufer ist."

„Ich wäre gestorben oder?" fragte Ulysses brüchig.

Er hörte Pomfrey leise Seufzen: „Unter Umständen. Du warst zumindest in sehr schlechter Verfassung als ich bei dir war. Zum Glück hast du noch sagen können, was du getrunken hast, sonst hätte ich nicht so schnell helfen können…du wolltest dich nicht umbringen?"

Ulysses drehte den Kopf zu Seite: „Nein…", antwortete er leicht störrisch: „Ich wollte mich nie umbringen. Ich wollte…Aufmerksamkeit oder so etwas." Er hätte noch mehr sagen können, aber er kam sich blöde vor das mit einer Frau zu besprechen, die ihm so gut wie fremd war: „Ich weiß nicht warum ich so viel Doxyzid getrunken habe. Es…naja…es ging einfach so schnell, ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ich habe einfach immer mehr getrunken und dann hab ich begriffen was ich da tat…aber ich wollte mich nicht umbringen, wirklich…wie lange liege ich schon hier?"

„Drei Tage. Ich hätte dich früher erwachen lassen können, der Direktor hat darum gebeten, aber dein Körper wußte wohl am besten wie viel Ruhe er braucht um sich von dem Gift zu erholen. Deine Freundin Erinys Norcross belagert den Korridor wie ein hungriger Zombie." Die Krankenschwester mußte leicht glucksen: „Sie hat Filch mit einem Zauber belegt, das ihm Trüffel auf den Ohren gequollen sind. Es gab gewaltigen Ärger und Punktabzug, aber sie hats nicht gestört und hat nur gesagt das sie eigentlich Punkte dafür bekommen sollte, wo Trüffel doch so selten sind."

Ulysses mußte schmal grinsen. Ja, das war Erinys. Er war froh daß es ihr so nah gegangen war, daß er überhaupt eine gute Freundin hatte, wo er doch so unbeliebt war bei den meisten. Irgendwie wollte er sie dafür in den Arm nehmen.

„Wartet sie draußen?" fragte Ulysses hoffnungsvoll: „Ich bin ja jetzt wach und da schadet es ja nicht wenn ich Besuch bekomme."

Pomfrey schien im ersten Moment protestieren zu wollen, doch dann willigte sie seufzend ein und ging zur Tür. Etwas polterte, Pomfrey sog erschrocken Luft ein und schon hörte Ulysses wie jemand auf sein Bett zugerannt kam. Einen Moment später hatten sich schon zwei magere Arme um seinen Hals gelegt: „Du Idiot!" blaffte eine Mädchenstimme, die Ulysses eindeutig als die von Erinys identifizierte: „Was machst du denn für Sachen?"

„Ich wollte es nicht, ehrlich. Ich hatte nur ein tolles Gespräch mit Nathaniel und danach war ich so wütend das ich ihm irgendwie wehtun wollte…das hab ich dann aber an mir ausgelassen."

„Nathaniel dieser Mistkerl!" blaffte Erinys unwirsch: „Warum kann er dich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Dafür kriegt er Ärger."

„Erinys, nein. So meine ich das nicht. Ich habe das Gift _selbst_ genommen, es hat zwar was mit Nathaniel zu tun, aber es ist was anderes." Ulysses stoppte unwohl und fragte sich ob Erinys es überhaupt begreifen würde, wenn er ihr seine Beweggründe erklären würde. Er fand ja selbst kaum die richtigen Worte dazu, es gab Dinge die man fühlen, aber nicht in Worte kleiden konnte, ohne sie zu verfälschen. Und ob Erinys es nachvollziehen konnte, wo sie doch so ganz anders war als Ulysses selbst? Er bezweifelte es.

Das war ja auch der Grund warum er das Gift genommen hatte. Um Dinge zu sagen, die niemand verstand und niemand hören wollte. Aber hatte sich dadurch etwas geändert? Eigentlich nicht…wahrscheinlich hatte er die Situation lediglich verschlimmert, weil ihn nun jeder für einen verhinderten Selbstmörder hielt.

„Deswegen hatte ich auch immer diese Magenschmerzen hatte, Erinys. Ich glaube ich kann bald wieder Schokolade essen bis ich platze, statt diesen magenfreundlichen Kram."

„Oh, dann müssen wir uns unbedingt wieder zum _Vollen Goldtopf_ schleichen und so viel kaufen bis wir pleite sind. Ein paar Pfund mehr könntest du inzwischen wieder vertragen glaube ich."

„Das ihr nach Hogsmeade schleichen wollt überhöre ich jetzt einmal großzügig." meldete sich Pomfrey von irgendwoher: „Aber pass auf was du ißt Ulysses. Dein Magen könnte dauerhaft überempfindlich sein und ich will deinen Magen und Darm nicht ein zweites Mal auspumpen müssen."

Ulysses spürte wie Blut in sein Gesicht schoß und Erinys schnaubte pikiert: „Sie haben deinen Darm ausgepumpt?" echote sie angewidert: „Wie ekelhaft."

Warum mußte Pomfrey das auch nur erwähnen? Wie peinlich! Ulysses hätte auf dieses Wissen gerne verzichten können: „Ich war da aber ohnmächtig." sagte er gedämpft zu Erinys: „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"

„Und wie machen die so was?" fragte Erinys ihn dennoch, ganz offensichtlich sehr neugierig: „Mit einem Schlauch? Buäh, die haben doch nicht etwa-"

„Erinys! Halt die Klappe!" fuhr Ulysses sie an: „Vergessen wir das einfach ja? Es ist extrem peinlich und an besten streichen wir es einfach aus dem Gedächtnis! Wo wir beim Thema sind, wo ist eigentlich Lindsey Abnoba? Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, ich muss mich irgendwie bei ihm bedanken."

Wieder meldete sich Pomfrey: „Ach, der war gestern auch da und hat gefragt ob man dich schon besuchen darf. Ich denke er kommt bald wieder vorbei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsächlich kam Lindsey noch am selben Abend, kurz nachdem Erinys gegangen war um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Ulysses mußte immer noch diese lästige Augenbinde tragen, was sicherlich ziemlich lächerlich wirkte und außerdem starrte er wahrscheinlich immer in eine völlig falsche Richtung wenn er mit jemandem redete.

Lindsey setzte sich schweigsam zu ihm und Ulysses hätte gerne seine Mimik gesehen, so mußte er aufs gerate Wohl losplappern: „Danke für deine Rettung Lindsey." sagte er ehrlich: „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst dann läge ich da wahrscheinlich immer noch und Mary-Sue, dieses dämliche Katzenvieh, hätte mich wohl schon angeknabbert.

Lindsey schnaubte halb belustigt: „Mary-Sue ist das Baby von meiner Katze Belu."

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Echt? Ich meine, ich hab deine Katze schon öfters gesehen aber Mary-Sue sieht so…ähm…_anders_ aus." Das Wort „Anders" stand in diesem Fall für die Begriffe „potthäßlich", „Mißgestaltet", „Knochig" und „Teuflisch". Lindsey schien die Sache nicht wirklich komisch zu finden und sein Schweigen war düster. Es war ja auch gar nicht so leicht ein Gespräch zu führen, wenn man den Anderen nicht sehen konnte, fand Ulysses.

Aber ihm brannte ohnehin etwas anderes in der Kehle: „Ähm…ist Pomfrey gerade in der Nähe?" fragte er unsicher.

„Nein." gab Lindsey zurück.

„Gut…ähm…kann es sein das…nun ja, ich will ja jetzt nicht dreist oder so sein, aber…ich denke ich habe verstanden was du letztens bezüglich „Nachhilfe" meintest."

Lindsey schwieg, es war fast so als wäre er schon gar nicht mehr da, aber Ulysses spürte diesen seltsam dunklen Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„Lindsey, schläfst du mit Jugendlichen? Ich meine Jugendliche die…_männliche_ Jugendliche eben."

Keine Antwort.

„Lindsey?"

„Wäre es schlimm?" fragte der Hufflepuff ernst und irgendwie schwang eine seichte Mahnung in seiner Stimme mit: „Wäre es krank oder seltsam?"

„Es ist nur…ungewöhnlich. Ich weiß das es so etwas gibt aber…ist es nicht verboten?"

Er hörte Lindsey neben sich, wie er zitternd Luft ein zog: „Du hast es doch auch mit Imbellis gemacht, richtig?"

„Ja, aber Imbellis war ein Mädchen. Aber du und dieser Emilio Primavera wart in einem Raum und…ihr habt es getan oder? Und als du in Hogsmeade warst und danach so komisch liefst…oh warte! War das dein Erstes Mal?"

„Ich denke du überschreitest hier deine Kompetenzen!" zischte Lindsey plötzlich recht säuerlich und jedes Wort, das Ulysses in seinem Kopf gebildet hatte, erstarb sofort.

Lindsey nutzte die angespannte Stille: „Ich werde überhaupt kein einziges Wort über die Sache verlieren, es ist nicht wichtig ob ich nun mit anderen Jungs oder Mädchen, oder wie weit ich gegangen bin. Ich wollte nur gewisse Dinge herausfinden, für mich selbst. Du magst Mädchen oder? Ich finde es ziemlich lustig das du ihnen immer so hinterher starrst." Lindsey klang wieder heiterer, also überwand Ulysses seine natürliche Scheu und redete weiter: „Ja…ich mag Mädchen. Ich krieg immer Ärger wenn ich sie zu lange anstarrte aber irgendwie kann ich nie damit aufhören."

„Siehst du? Ich bin da irgendwie anders gewesen, deswegen mußte ich die Sache für mich klarstellen. Magst du Jungs?"

Ulysses wurde das Gespräch langsam unangenehm und er fühlte sich sehr in die Enge gedrängt: „Das ist was anderes! Ich glaube nicht…soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Nur zu."

„Ich hatte mal eine ziemlich schlechte Erfahrung mit einem Mann, als ich noch sehr klein war." Ulysses stockte nachdem er tapfer diese Worte gesagt hatte, und war froh das Lindsey nicht nach weiteren Details fragte.

Eine Weile herrschte schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Du bist ziemlich ehrlich." sagte Lindsey nach einiger Zeit: „Nathaniel meinte immer du wärst ein verflogener Heuchler, aber das kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Er denkt daß du die Sache mit dem Unfall lustig findest, aber du hättest kein Doxyzid getrunken, wenn du es lustig gefunden hättest. Es ist eine sehr seltsame Form sich zu entschuldigen."

Ulysses wandte blitzschnell den Kopf zu Lindsey, doch sein ungläubiges Starren wurde von der Augenbinde verschluckt: „Du weißt es?" hauchte Ulysses brüchig: „Woher weißt du das ich es wegen Nathaniel getan habe?"

„Intuition?"

„Es war wirklich wegen ihm…und meinen Eltern. Weißt du, seit ich hier bin in Hogwarts gelingt mir nie etwas. Andauernd schade ich anderen, oder ich schade mir selbst, dann noch die Sache mit Imbellis…ich war immer so ein verwöhnter Bengel, mein Vater verdient mehr als gut, meine Mutter hat alles für mich getan, ich war ein echtes Muttersöhnchen. Ich weiß nicht warum hier in Hogwarts alles so den Bach runtergegangen ist, andauernd tue ich Dinge von denen ich glaube es wäre ja nicht so schlimm, doch am Ende kommt immer raus das ich halbe Verbrechen begangen habe. Ich habe nur noch Pech und meine Eltern glauben ich sei mißraten, dabei meine ich die Dinge ja nie so böse, ich bringe nur immer die Steine ins Rollen die dann den ganzen Berg ins Rutschen bringen. Genau wie mit Nathaniels Unfall. Ich habe angefangen ihn zu necken und am Ende fällt ihm dieses Ding auf dem Kopf. Es tut mir immer Leid, aber trotzdem schütteln sie nur den Kopf über mich und wenden sich von mir ab. Also dachte ich daß sie zurückkommen, wenn ich büße indem ich mir den selben Schaden zufüge. Ich dachte sie kommen zurück und kümmern sich um mich und ich dachte das Nathaniel es endlich verstehen würde, dass es mir leid tut...lass mich raten, er hat es immer noch nicht verstanden oder?"

„Aktuell hält er dich für einen Feigling der vor den Problemen davon laufen will, indem du versucht dich umzubringen." antwortete Lindsey in neutraler Tonlage.

Ulysses seufzte schwer und fühlte neue Tränen, die sich hinter seiner Augenbinde bildeten: „So was hab ich mir schon gedacht. Siehst du? Genau das meine ich. Ich fange etwas an und es geht alles nach hinten los. Ich bin ein Pechvogel."

„Ja, aber ein netter Pechvogel. Ein Pechvogel mit einem Spatzenhirn."

Ulysses mußte unweigerlich grinsen: „Das ist sicher ein Spruch von dem Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quartett oder? Ich meine Nathaniel, Liam, Klee und Charley."

„Richtig geraten. Du solltest ihn einmal zeigen das mehr in dir steckt, du bist schließlich hier der Ravenclaw."

„Jaa…", Ulysses musste gähnen und eine plötzliche Müdigkeit erfaßte ihn: „Wenn ich den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen darf, dann werde ich mehr kluge Sprüche ablassen oder sonstige ravenclawsche Bemerkungen. Klee wird ihren hübschen Mund nicht mehr zukriegen, das schwör ich dir."

Lindsey mußte mädchenhaft kichern, endlich! Ulysses hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht wo Lindseys weicher Kern bei all der dunklen Ausstrahlung geblieben war.

„Das meine ich." lachte Lindsey: „Du bist ein Weiberheld!"

„Ja, das ist schrecklich! Das ausgerechnet Klee so hübsch sein muss, wo ich sie doch so sehr hasse. Schade das ihre Haare jetzt so kurz sind, aber ich traue mich nicht Erinys zu kritisieren, sie reißt mir den Kopf ab." wieder mußte er gähnen.

„Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser zurück in meinen Dachsbau." sagte Lindsey und Ulysses hörte wie er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob: „Machs gut." Zu Ulysses Überraschung – und vielleicht auch zu seinem Entsetzen – umarmte Lindsey ihn vorsichtig, bevor er ging. Nachdem Lindesey den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, dachte Ulysses noch einige Momente darüber nach. Was sollte er von Lindsey halten und was tat der Hufflepuff nun wirklich dort unten im Kerker? Mit irgendwelchen Slytherins die viel älter als er waren, so wie Emilio Primavera…war es in Ordnung? Oder interpretierte Ulysses die Sache nur falsch? Doch bevor er zu einem eindeutigen Entschluß kam, hatte er sich bereits zur Seite gerollt, in die Decke gekuschelt und war eingeschlafen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es war der 29. September und Erinys war guter Dinge, denn sie hatte sich kurzerhand von Aello Rigbey überreden lassen am Auswahlverfahren für die neuen Quidditchspieler teilzunehmen. Nicht das Erinys wirklich gut flog, Professor Aglionby hatte es vielmehr als „wacker" beschrieben, Erinys blieb auch viel lieber auf dem Boden, aber sie wollte sich den Spaß nicht nehmen…besonders weil einige Schüler daran teilnahmen, die noch viel schlechter flogen als Erinys selbst und vielleicht könnte die Sache amüsant werden.

Ihr Klassenkamerad Dilanio Lowell fand die Idee auch gut: „Ich habe heute morgen zugeschaut, als die Gryffindors ihre Auswahlspiele hatten. Deine ehemalige Freundin Klemencia war richtig gut." Dilanio hatte es nicht böse gemeint, aber es verpaßte Erinys einen ziemlichen Dämpfer.

„Mmmhh…ich kann mir schon denken das sie wirklich sehr gut fliegt. Klee und brutale Sportarten, das paßt irgendwie wie die Faust aufs Auge."

„Oder wie Klees Faust auf Ulysses Auge." kommentierte Dilanio trocken: „Oh, ich hab was für dich. Jemand hat mir Schokolade in die Hand gedrückt und meinte ich sollte sie an alle Teilnehmer aus Slytherin verteilen. Das mag ich so an Slytherins, wir halten immer zusammen." Dilanio geriet leicht ins schwärmen, aber Erinys würgte ihn ab: „Ja, ja, wie melodramatisch. Gib mir die Schokolade, ich brauche Energie."

Dilanio wühlte in seiner Robe herum und drückte Erinys den Riegel in die Hand. Jemand schien sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe dabei gegeben zu haben, denn auf dem Papier, das um die Schokolade gewickelt war, stand in schöner Schrift „_Für Erinys Norcross, unserer bissigen Slytherinschlange_"

Für einen Slytherin war das ein echtes Kompliment.

Erinys nahm sich volle fünf Sekunden um die Schokolade zu essen, dann wurde die Zeit knapp, schließlich wollte sie Ulysses noch dazu zwingen sich die Sache mit anzusehen.

Sie eilte zur Krankenstation, auf der Ulysses noch immer wegen leichter Schwäche lag.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte sie drängend: „Du brauchst frische Luft und sehen kannst du ja auch wieder."

Ulysses schien von diesem Vorschlag zuerst nicht gerade begeistert, doch auch Pomfrey war der Meinung er sollte heute ein wenig raus, das Wetter war schön und außerdem mußte er ab morgen eh wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen.

Ja, Ulysses hatte einen Hang zur Bequemlichkeit, doch Erinys riß ihm das Buch aus den Händen, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte und funkelte ihn mahnend an, so das Ulysses gar nicht schnell genug aus seinem Bett kriechen und sich anziehen konnte.

Da er wackelig auf den Beinen war, schlug Pomfrey ihm vor die Krücken zu nehmen, aber Ulysses schien das für ziemlich beleidigend zu halten: „Das ist total peinlich wenn ich da mit Krücken auftauche!" knurrte er: „Es reicht ja schon das mir der Darm ausgepumpt wurde!"

Damit war das Thema abgeharkt und Erinys und Ulysses schlenderten bedächtig und langsam zu dem Quidditchfeld hinüber: „Bist du sicher das du das machen willst?" fragte Ulysses sie irgendwann vorsichtig.

„Ich werde doch bestimmt eh nicht genommen, Uly."

„Ja, aber wenn du dich blamierst?"

„Meine Güte, sogar Sybill Trelawnay macht heute mit und die würde sogar bei einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd auf dem Highway einschlafen."

Ulysses sah sie sehr verwirrt an, aber Erinys klärte ihn schnell auf: „Das ist Muggelgewäsch, achte gar nicht darauf. Zumindest kann man sich nicht blamieren, wenn eine fliegende Schlaftablette mit von der Partie ist."

„Schlaftablette?"

„Oh man Uly, trag dich am besten schon rechtzeitig für Muggelkunde im nächsten Jahr ein, ich glaube du solltest gleich zwei Plätze belegen, bei deinem Defizit."

XXXXXXXXXX

Beim Quidditchfeld angekommen nahm Ulysses auf den sonnenbeschienen Sitzbänken platz, im gehörigen Abstand zu dem Quartett, das ebenfalls anwesend war um Erinys mit ihren Blicken zu nerven. Klemencia starrte ziemlich wütend auf Erinys hinab, aber Erinys erwiderte es mit einem kalten Lächeln. Was beschwerte sich Klee eigentlich? Mit ihrer neuen Kurzhaarfrisur war sie zumindest Quidditchtauglich, sie sollte Erinys dankbar sein. Liam Evonshare, der andere Gryffindor des Quartetts, schien sich heute einmal von seiner ständig ausdruckslosen Miene verabschiedet zu haben und sah ziemlich gespannt aus.

„Erinys Norcross?" knurrte jemand, nun bereits zum dritten Mal: „Würdest du vielleicht aufhören die anderen Schüler anzustarren?"

Erinys wandte sich um und erblickte Hallodri Dangerfield vor sich, den neuen Quiddichkapitän der Slytherins. Er hielt ihr einen Besen hin: „Ein bißchen mehr Aufmerksamkeit bitte." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab um auch Sybill einen Besen in die Hand zu drücken, doch die zeigte eindeutig noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit als Erinys selbst.

Die potentiellen Spieler wurden nach dem ABC nach vorne gerufen um ihre Fähigkeiten dann unter Beweiß zu stellen. Man ließ sich Zeit und Hallodri und seine - zum größten Teil _ehemalige_ - Mannschaft begutachteten das Flugverhalten eines jeden sehr genau, einige hatten sogar Klemmbretter dabei.

Selbst die dicke Thusnelda Hermengild trat an, deren Flugkunst etwas eingeschränkt war aufgrund ihrer Masse, aber sie zeigte ein unglaubliches Talent im Tor…auch aufgrund ihrer Masse.

Erinys Norcross hatte etwas Zeit bis sie ausgerufen wurde. Als dann schließlich ihr Name fiel, eilte sie nach vorne zu Hallodri.

„Als erstes wird dir unser Jäger Emilio Primavera einige Bälle zuwerfen. Du mußt sie selbstverständlich fangen. Alles klar?"

Erinys nickte, bestieg ihren Besen und hob ab. Der feurige Spanier Emilio schonte sie nicht und warf ziemlich fiese Bälle, die eines Slytherins würdig waren. Erinys war eigentlich recht gut, hier und da verpatzte sie mal einen Fang, doch im Großen und ganzen hielt sie sich so wacker wie Professor Aglionby es immer beschrieben hatte.

Nach dieser ersten Aufgabe, ließ sich Erinys wieder zu Hallodri Dangerfield hinunter, der sie zu sich winkte während er einige Notizen auf sein Klemmbrett schrieb: „Das war schon einmal nicht schlecht. Jetzt wollen wir deine Geschwindigkeit und Schwindelfreiheit testen. Flieg ein paar Runden und dann steige so hoch auf, wie du kannst, ohne daß dir schlecht wird. Wenn du runterfällst ist das nicht schlimm, wir haben hier überall Aufpasser, die dich mit einem Zauber auffangen. Also keine Angst, klar?"

Erinys tat also was ihrer Aufgabe entsprach. Sie trieb ihren Besen zur Höchstleistung an und flog einige Runden um das Spielfeld, dann zog sie die Besenspitze nach oben und schoß himmelaufwärts ins Blaue.

Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht das sie anfällig für Schwindel war, dennoch bekam sie ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie immer höher steig. Es war ein Kribbeln, das ihren ganzen Körper erfaßte und immer stärker wurde. Erinys stoppte ihren Besen, als das Gefühl unerträglich wurde und wagte einen Blick hinunter. Es war eindeutig _zu_ hoch! Ihre Handflächen wurden glitschig und kalter Schweiß brach aus, als sie das kleine Miniatur Quidditchfeld unter sich sah. War das dort Ulysses Kopf? Es war nicht mehr wie ein klitzekleiner Punkt. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, sie brauchte unbedingt wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, sie geriet in Panik.

Vielleicht war das mit dem Quidditch doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen? Und was war das nur für ein seltsames Gefühl, das ihren Körper erfaßt hatte? Erinys betrachtete vorsichtig ihre zitternden Hände, die sich an den abgenutzten Besenstiel geklammert hatten.

Waren das ihre Hände?

Nein!

Statt dessen waren dort zwei dicke, schwabbelige Klauen und ihre Füße und Beine waren plötzlich auch nicht mehr mager, sondern in sekundenschnelle blähten sie sich auf, wurden dicker und dicker, genau wie ihr gesamter Körper.

Erinys schrie voller Entsetzen auf, doch hier oben hörte sie niemand. Aber was geschah mit ihr? Warum quellte sie mit einem mal so?

Sie spürte wie sich ihr Bauch und Hintern wölbten, ihr Bauch wurde so fett, das er ihre Arme wegdrückte und ihre Hände wurden so fett, das ihre Finger immer tiefer in den Fettfalten verschwanden, bis sie sich nicht mehr am Besen festhalten konnte.

Sie rutschte ab

Sie kippte seitlich über

Sie verlor den Halt und stürzte schreiend hinunter in die Tiefe, der Besen hinterher.

Die Luft rauschte um ihre Ohren, während sie sich wild überschlug, man einen Moment den blauen Himmel, dann wieder den rasend näherkommenden Boden vor Augen hatte.

Und dann war der Boden ganz nah, so nah das sie die erschrockenen Gesichter der übrigen erkannte, obwohl Erinys fast im Begriff war außerhalb des Stadions aufzuschlagen.

Was sie auch tat

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Nightwish:** Nun, Ulysses Pechsträhne ist im Grunde vorbei, er hats hinter sich gebracht ;)


	8. Kapitel 8

Hogwarts 1962/ Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**8. Adler erlegt Löwe**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Nicht vorhanden**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Er und Ulysses hassen sich seit Kindheitstagen_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ein pockengesichtiger Ravenclaw. Kamerad von Ulysses_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Ein überaus talentierter Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Jedoch etwas mädchenhaft…_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Zweitklässlerin, stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ruhiger Slytherin Drittklässler. Der ewige Tischnachbar von Erinys_

Peridot Pomfrey: _Die Krankenschwester. Mutter von Poppy Pomfrey_

Die Klobande: _Die Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester nutzen ihre Körperkraft um Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Das Quidditch Auswahlverfahren sorgt für einiges an Chaos. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, verliert Erinys die Kontrolle über ihren Besen und stürzt zu Boden…doch warum blähte sich zuerst ihr Körper auf? Steckt ein Fluch dahinter?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, das Erinys genau an dem Tag in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert wurde, als Ulysses seinerseits Pomfreys ärztliche Obhut verlassen durfte. Aber bei Erinys war der Grund für ihre Einlieferung nicht weniger spektakulär als bei Ulysses: Plötzliche Fettleibigkeit und ein Sturz aus gut 100 Metern Höhe, der nur in letzter Sekunde von einem älteren Schüler mit einem Zauber abgefangen werden konnte. Trotzdem war Erinys ähnlich hart aufgeschlagen wie ein tonnenschwerer Felsbrocken.

Während Pomfrey und einige andere Erinys auf ein Bett hievten, erklärte Ulysses unter heiseren Schluchzen was geschehen war: „Als sie ganz oben war, ist ihr Körper plötzlich aufgequollen und sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf dem Besen halten."

„Hat sie davor irgend etwas magisches gegessen?" fragte Pomfrey ihn drängend.

„Ich glaube nicht." antwortete Ulysses und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise vor Aufregung und sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig, Pomfrey bemerkte es und befahl ihm sich hinzulegen.

Erinys Körper war noch immer von fetten Schichten bedeckt, ihr kleiner Kopf lugte zwischen körpereigenen Schulterpolstern hervor und ihr Bauch wölbte sich halb über Arme und Beine. Sie war eindeutig nicht bei Bewußtsein, aber ihr Atem ging sogar noch schwerfälliger als der von Ulysses.

Pomfrey suchte einige Tränke heraus und flößte ihr schließlich einen ein, den sie für richtig hielt. Augenblicklich fiel Erinys Körper in sich zusammen und zurückblieb ein mageres Häuflein Elend.

„Ich glaube jemand hat sich da einen ziemlich schlechten Scherz erlaubt." sagte Pomfrey während sie Erinys auf Verletzungen untersuchte, die sie sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen haben könnte: „Jemand muss ihr etwas zu essen oder zu trinken gegeben haben, das eine starke Schwellflüssigkeit beinhaltet hat. Hast du eine Ahnung wer es sein könnte Ulysses?"

Ulysses hatte natürlich sofort einen Verdacht und seine Augenbrauen senkten sich gefährlich: „Natürlich…das muss das verdammte Quartett gewesen sein! Wahrscheinlich Klemencia Greene und Liam Evonshare!" Er spürte Wut in sich hochkochen. Diesmal hatten sie es _wirklich_ übertrieben!

Pomfrey sagte nichts zu seiner Vermutung, schien aber nachdenklich. Statt dessen beendete sie das vorsichtige Abtasten und holte einige neue Tränke aus ihrem Schrank hervor: „Ein paar Knochen sind angebrochen, aber zum Glück hat ihr Fett sie vor weiteren Schäden bewahrt…nun, zumindest war derjenige der diesen Scherz initiierte weitsichtig genug, denn ohne dieses Fett wären die Schäden viel schlimmer gewesen. Es ist zumindest nichts, was ich nicht sofort beheben könnte."

„Sie wird also wieder vollkommen gesund?" fragte Ulysses hoffnungsvoll.

„Körperlich schon, aber ich denke sie wird einen ziemlichen Schock davongetragen haben. Sie muss Todesängste ausgestanden haben, als sie vom Besen fiel, noch dazu in dieser Höhe. Sie wird morgen nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen, sie soll sich erholen. Und du solltest jetzt auch besser gehen Ulysses, morgen ist ein langer Tag und du bist noch immer nicht ganz bei Kräften."

Ulysses war ziemlich egal wie lang der morgige Tag sein würde, wichtig war nur der Duellierklub, wo er es Klee und Liam mit allen Mitteln heimzahlen würde!

XXXXXXXXXX

Während des Unterrichtes am Montag war Ulysses ziemlich still. VgdDK hatte er zusammen mit den Gryffindors, aber er sparte sich die feindseligen Blicke die er Liam und Klemencia zuwarf. Und VgdDK war genau das richtige Fach um einige schöne Zauber und Flüche nachzulesen und sich die besten rauszusuchen um sie nachher im Klub anzuwenden.

Nur einmal, als Professor Hellingsgard ihn an die Tafel rief, gönnte Ulysses sich einen direkten Blick zu den beiden Gryffindors. Klees Gesicht war ein wenig bleicher als gewöhnlich, offenbar hatte ihr der gestrige Anblick einer fallenden Erinys doch nicht so gut getan. Demnach konnte Ulysses sie als Mittäterin erst einmal abharken und sich voll und ganz auf Liam konzentrieren.

Liam Evonshare benahm sich wie üblich. Er begegnete Ulysses finsteren Blick mit einer gewissen Kühle und beendete nicht einmal ihren Augenkontakt.

Ulysses kochte und auch die 5 Punkte die Ravenclaw durch ihn gewann, konnten ihn nicht im geringsten aufheitern. Nekoda Arkwright, der wie üblich neben ihm saß, schien die Sache nicht zu gefallen: „Du planst doch irgend etwas richtig?" fragte der dunkelblonde Junge.

„Lediglich einen Mord." entgegnete Ulysses ruhig.

„Hör mal, die Sache wird immer schlimmer wegen euch. Ich denke am Ende wird es wirklich noch Tote geben."

„Das kann mir nur recht sein. Liam zum Beispiel…vielleicht noch Klee dazu."

Nekoda verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

Nach dem Mittagessen schwänzte Ulysses Kräuterkunde – darauf Nathaniel zu sehen konnte er gut verzichten – und schlich sich statt dessen in den Krankenflügel. Erinys war inzwischen erwacht, aber ihr Blick war fiebrig und verriet große Erschöpfung. Offenbar hatte ihr der Sturz sehr zugesetzt.

„Ich glaube ich will gar nicht wissen wie es sich anfühlt aus dieser Höhe hinunterzufallen." sagte Ulysses nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Erinys trockener Mund verzog sich zu einem seichten Lächeln: „Ich kann es auch nicht beschreiben. Ich war mir sicher zu sterben…", ihre Stimme wandelte sich in ein heiseres Fiepen.

„Aber was ist passiert? Warum wurdest du auf einmal so dick?"

„Ich glaube das war die Schokolade. Dilanio hat mir einen Riegel gegeben und meinte, das jemand sie für die Slytherins gemacht hat. Es stand sogar mein Name drauf…ich wette Klee und Liam haben die gemacht und irgendwas mitverarbeitet, so das ich platze…", plötzlich wurden ihren dunkelblauen Augen sehr groß und panisch: „Oh Salazar! Meine Sachen! Sie sind geplatzt oder!"

Ulysses wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht: „Ähm…um ehrlich zu sein schon. Aber man hat nicht viel gesehen, die Stofffetzen, das ganze Fett und der Umhang…ich habe auch gar nicht genau hingeschaut, weil ich dachte du wärst tot."

Erinys sonst so blasse Gesichtsfarbe war inzwischen feuerrot und ihre Pupillen zuckten ganz eigenartig: „Das ist so peinlich! Dafür werden diese Idioten büßen, das schwöre ich!"

„Wobei wir auch schon beim Thema sind. Der Duellierklub fängt nachher an, aber mach dir keine Mühe aus dem Bett zu krabbeln. Ich werde die Sache erledigen." verkündigte Ulysses mutiger als er sich eigentlich fühlte und in Wirklichkeit war. Er regelte ungern irgend etwas alleine, es fühlte sich besser an sich hinter anderen zu verstecken. Aber wenn er heute nicht auftauchte, dann würde das Quartett ihn für alle Zeiten als Feigling beschimpfen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulysses Kampfeslaune wurde ein wenig getrübt, als der Duellierklub schließlich seine Tore öffnete und die Schüler in einen großen, saalähnlichen Klassenraum strömten. Professor Hellingsgard leitete den Kurs, zusammen mit Hauself Kedavra, der mal wieder nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als, mit Hilfe seines Tarnumhanges, die Schüler zu erschrecken. Ab und zu konnte Ulysses mal jemanden entsetzt aufschreien hören und er wappnete sich selbst für eine Schreckattacke.

Professor Hellingsgard war guter Dinge und schwang zu beginn einen rollenden Vortrag über die blutigen Magierschlachten seines Vaterlandes, wo noch echte Männer an der Front kämpften, der russischen Winterkälte trotzten und sich dem Feind an die Kehle warfen. Für Ulysses war der Blutgehalt in dieser Erzählung etwas zu hoch, doch Hellingsgard machte ihnen sehr schnell klar, dass sich alle ein Vorbild daran nehmen sollten und er schwer enttäuscht wäre, wenn nicht zumindest ein Dutzend Schüler heute mit Nasenbluten enden würde.

Die Klobande, die sich ebenfalls zu dem Kurs angemeldet hatte, schien von glühenden Ehrgeiz erfaßt, offenbar litten sie immer noch an der Schmach, da sie letztes Jahr von einigen Erstkläßlern aufgemischt wurden waren.

Ulysses fühlte sich, wie sich ein Mann kurz vor einer Schlacht fühlen mußte.

„Los Kinder. Zum Anfang wollen wir mit einem kleinen Wettstreit beginnen." erklärte Hellingsgard: „Teilt euch bitte in gleichaltrige Gruppen auf."

Ulysses und Nekoda rückten von ihrem Standpunkt ab und gesellten sich zu ihrem Jahrgang, Ulysses bedachte Liam mit einen finstren Blick, doch Liam hatte offenbar gerade besseres zu tun: Desinteressiert aus dem Fenster schauen.

Hauself Kedavra kam zu ihnen, mit einem alten zerbeulten Blecheimer, aus denen er immer jeweils zwei Lose zog, die die Kontrahenten bestimmten. So ergab sich, das Aello Rigbey gegen Alyson Timper, Lindsey Abnoba gegen Effrata Riley und zu guter Letzt Ulysses gegen Coco Mahiri antreten mußte. Als jeder Zweitkläßler einen Partner hatte, ging nach einer kurzen Instruktion des Professors der Wettbewerb auch schon los.

Coco Mahiri war eine feurige Kämpferin, das erkannte Ulysses ziemlich schnell. In ihre kaffeebraune Haut bohrten sich regelrecht die Falten der Konzentration.

Ulysses erwischte sie schließlich mit einem _Expelliarmus_, so daß ihr schuppiger Zauberstab aus Palmenholz hoch in die Luft flog, den Aufschlag verhinderte er mit einem _Accio_, der ihm heute einmal gelingen wollte, so das er den Zauberstab auffangen konnte.

Coco musterte ihn ein wenig eingeschnappt über ihre Niederlage, aber sie war dankbar daß er ihren Zauberstab gerettet hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ein so freundliches Lächeln, das Ulysses vor Entzücken den Zauberstab gleich wieder fallen ließ, was Coco mit einem überdrüssigen Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm.

Kedavra kam herbei und nestelte eine Wodkaflasche aus seinem Fellumhang: „Da ist nur Wasser drin." leierte er, als einige Schüler ihn deswegen schockiert ansehen. Seine Stimme war aber verdächtig holprig.

„Jetzt wo die erste Runde vorbei ist, alle Gewinner bitte nach rechts und die Verlierer bitte nach Links." Kedavra zeigte in die entsprechenden Richtungen, die er allerdings vertauschte, so daß es zu einem kleinen Gerangel der Verwirrten kam, bis schließlich alle dort standen, wo sie hingehörten.

Wieder loste der Hauself die Kontrahenten aus und diesmal fiel der Name „Ulysses" zusammen mit dem Namen „Liam". Ulysses mußte gegen seinen Willen leicht grinsen und funkelte den Gryffindor voller Erwartung an. Liam begegnete es mit purer Selbstsicherheit.

Die beiden setzten sich langsam in Bewegung und schritten zu einer etwas ruhigeren Stelle des Saales, dort wo sie die Sache alleine regeln konnten.

„Du hast diese Schokolade hergestellt oder?" fragte Ulysses den Gryffindor scharf: „War das deine Rache, Liam? Du sorgst dafür das Erinys sich beinahe zu Tode stürzt, nur weil sie Blondies Haare auf dem Gewissen hat?"

„Erinys hatte ihre Chance sich zu entschuldigen. Sie hat diese Chance aber nie genutzt. Das ist ihre Sache, sie mußte die Konsequenzen tragen."

Ulysses schnaubte angewidert und umfaßte fester seinen Zauberstab: „Rührend Liam. Es wäre besser gewesen wenn Nathaniel und ich die Sache unter uns klären würden, aber ihr müßt euch ja alle einmischen."

Liam blieb ruhig: „Du bist doch derjenige der sich hinter Erinys Rücken verkriecht und hinter deinem heißgeliebten Doxyzid. Aber wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir auch gleich anfangen. _Avis_!"

Der Spruch kam überraschend und wenn Liam an Sondervorstellungen interessiert war, so zeigte er jetzt ein echtes Talent dafür. Aus seinem Zauberstab schoß ein Schwarm Krähen, die schreiend auf Ulysses zuhielten, so daß er den Kopf abwenden mußte, um sich nicht das Gesicht zu verletzen. Zum Glück wich er gerade in dem Moment zurück, als Liam sich einen Zauberspruch bediente. Ulysses spürte wie der Zauber vor sich auf dem Steinboden aufschlug und Hitze versprühte.

„Du kämpfst verdammt unfair für einen Gryffindor!" beschwerte er sich, als er endlich wieder aktiv ins Kampfgeschehen eingreifen konnte.

Liam schien das vollkommen egal zu sein, er tat es mit einem Lächeln ab: „Was war daran fies, Ulysses? Ein Schwarm Krähen ist doch nichts weltbewegendes, oder hast du Angst das sie dich klauen?"

Der Kerl hatte ganz offensichtlich die Dreistigkeit auf seine Körpergröße anzuspielen, Ulysses fand es nicht komisch und setzte zum Gegenschlag an: „_Arresto Momentum_!"

Der Zauber war gut plaziert, doch Liam wich geschickt aus und brachte seinen langen Körper in Sicherheit. Der Zweikampf ging weiter, beide bedienten sich ihrem vollem Repertoire an Zaubern und Flüchen, Liam schaffte es Ulysses so eine ziemlich blutige Nase zu verpassen, doch nun kam Ulysses seine geringe Körpergröße zu gute: Liam war nah genug, also trat Ulysses mit dem Bein zu, verharkte seinen Fuß mit Liams Fußgelenk und riß den Gryffindor so von den Beinen. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete Liam auf dem harten Steinboden und Ulysses nutzte die Gelegenheit und wendete einen schicken, kleinen Zauber auf den am Boden Liegenden an:_ „Thersites!"_

Augenblicklich verformte sich Liams hübsch geschnittenes Gesicht zu einer Art wächserne, gelbgrüne Krustenhaut, aus der Eiterblasen hervorkamen und sekündlich mit einem schmatzenden _Blopp _zersprangen. Einige umstehende Mädchen kreischten bei dem Anblick, aber Ulysses konnte nur herzhaft darüber Lachen. Liam hatte keine schmerzen, aber er begriff wohl selbst das der eitrige Gestank von seinem Gesicht ausging.

„Wirklich lustig Ulysses." knurrte er.

Professor Hellingsgard kam herbei und beseitigte die Wirkung des Zaubers mit einem harschen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, schien aber sehr angetan davon zu sein: „5 Punkte für Ravenclaw für eine erstklassige Darstellung eines ruppigen Kampfes."

Ulysses stand die Freude Liam besiegt zu haben ziemlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er war mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr wirklich bei der Sache, weswegen er sich auch im ersten Moment nichts dabei dachte, als er in der dritten Runde gegen Lindsey Abnoba antreten mußte.

Was sein Pech war.

Kedavra eröffnete den Kampf mit seinem üblichen Startsignal – ein lautes Rülpsen – und Ulysses gönnte sich noch einen Moment, um zu dem angeschlagenen Liam hinüberzustarren, der von Klee umsorgt wurde.

Lindsey räusperte sich verhallten, aber Ulysses reagierte nicht.

Was ziemlich dumm war, denn als Ulysses sich schließlich zu dem Hufflepuff wandte, hatte der schon seinen Zauberstab auf Ulysses Brust gerichtet und ohne das Lindsey auch nur den Mund öffnete oder mit der Wimper zuckte, löste sich auf einem Mal ein gewaltiger Zauber aus seinem Zauberstab. Ulysses sah nur noch eine Art Druckwelle auf sich zukommen, doch es war schon zu spät etwas dagegen auszurichten, nicht das er überhaupt ein Mittel kannte um sich gegen so etwas zu verteidigen.

Deswegen war es auch nicht verwunderlich, das er von den Füßen gerissen wurde, der Decke ziemlich nahe kam und Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Dem dumpfen Schmerz, der in seinem Kopf hallte, entnahm er, das er zumindest wieder auf dem Erdboden aufgeschlagen war, aber die Welt um ihn herum blieb schwarz.

Das nächste was er wieder aktiv miterlebte war, das sich einige über ihn beugten und ein wenig besorgt begutachteten. Lindsey war bei ihnen und Ulysses suchte seinen Blick: „Ich hatte ja gar keine Ahnung das du _so_ gut bist!" knurrte er gespielt beleidigt.

Lindsey lächelte schwach und half ihm dabei aufzustehen, doch Ulysses rückte lieber ein Stück von ihm ab.

„Tut mir Leid." entschuldigte sich Lindsey: „Ich wußte nicht das du inzwischen so dünn bist. Normalerweise hätte dich der Zauber nur von den Beinen gehauen. Hast du dir sehr wehgetan?" Offensichtlich wollte der Hufflepuff seinen Kopf nach weiteren Schäden befühlen, aber Ulysses trat unauffällig einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, es ging ihm nur darum das er ein Problem damit hatte sich von anderen Jungs berühren zu lassen, besonders nach dieser Geschichte in seiner Kindheit.

Obwohl Ulysses seinen Rückzug so unauffällig wie möglich gestaltet hatte, schimmerte etwas sehr Verletztes in Lindseys Blick, er hatte es persönlich genommen.

Bevor Ulysses irgend etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich der Hufflepuff auch schon abgewandt und tappte zu seinem nächsten Kontrahenten, Nekoda Arkwright, hinüber. Es war die Finalrunde der Zweitkläßler und wieder gewann Lindsey, doch zu besonderer Freude war er heute nicht mehr fähig.

Ulysses war ziemlich aufgewühlt, aber unfähig die Situation für beide günstig aufzulösen. Als Sieger des Jahrganges bekam Lindsey einen großen Korb, gefüllt mit Süßkram und – warum auch immer – Pökelfleisch, und er teilte unter seinen Klassenkameraden auf. Ulysses überlegte noch einen Moment ob er, aus rein diplomatischen Gründen, zu ihm gehen sollte, um ihm zu zeigen daß er Lindseys Neigungen nicht schlimm fand. Aber Ulysses wurde von den anderen Schülern abgedrängt, als sich der Duellierklub auflöste und sich alle auf dem Weg zum Abendessen machten.

Ulysses hatte keinen großen Hunger, wahrscheinlich lag es noch an dem restlichen Gift in seinem Körper. Er beschloß zu Erinys zu gehen und ihr die frohe Kunde über den besiegten Liam zu überbringen. In einem der menschenleeren Korridore schnitt ihm ein Geistwesen den Weg und Ulysses stoppte, weil er die Erscheinung noch nie gesehen hatte: Es war der Geist eines weißen Wolfes, der vor ihm auf dem Korridor stand, Ulysses aufmerksam betrachtete und so freundlich wie bedächtig mit der buschigen Rute wedelte. Sein durchsichtiger Körper zeigte noch die Spuren von tödlichen Verletzungen: Tiefe, blutleere Furchen durchzogen sein schneeweißes Fell, wahrscheinlich war er daran einst verendet.

Hogwarts war voll von Geistern, aber Tiergeister waren selten…Ulysses wußte nur noch von dem Geist eines Siebenschläfers, der irgendwo im Gebälk sein Unwesen treiben sollte. Aber er kannte auch die Geschichte von dem Weißen Grimm, wie man ihn nannte, einem großen Geisterwolf der sehr selten zu sehen war, manchmal Jahrzehnte lang überhaupt nicht auftauchte.

Deswegen war Ulysses sich ziemlich sicher, das er nun vor dem legendären Weißen Grimm stand, der ihn aus eisblauen Augen heraus ansah. Er strahlte eine seltsame Form von Traurigkeit aus.

Ulysses machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf die Erscheinung zu und war versucht den Wolf zu streicheln, sofern man es bei einem Geist streicheln nennen konnte. Aber bevor er dazu kam, hallte ein seltsam hohler Pfiff durch die Gänge, es war ein lebloses Geräusch, eindeutig aus der Welt der Toten.

Aber der weiße Wolf spitzte die Ohren, als war es sein Herrchen der ihn zu sich rief. Und er folgte diesem Ruf, lief durch Ulysses hindurch und verschwand in der Ferne um eine Ecke.

Ulysses starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf den Punkt, an dem er den Geist zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl das er dem Weißen Grimm nicht zufällig begegnet war, das irgendeine tiefe Bedeutung da hinter steckte, die er nur noch nicht deuten konnte.

Aber wenn einem ein seltener Geist in schweren Zeiten erschien, dann war es nie Zufall: Es war Schicksal.

_Fortsetzung folgt…?_

**Sehr, sehr wichtiges Kommentar: **Ja, ihr sehr alle das Fragezeichen hinter dem „Fortsetzung folgt", das steht nicht ohne Grund da. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst, hat meine Co Autorin Feelicitas Lefay zur Zeit den Stift niedergelegt, und ohne ihre HG Edition, wird es auch keine RS Edition mehr geben können. Es ist sehr gut möglich, das irgendwann doch weitergeschrieben wird, ich für meinen Teil hoffe es sehr. Ich denke Feelicitas hat folgende Gründe: Die wenigen Kommentare der recht zahlreichen Leser. Es hat sie immer sehr gestört, dass sich so wenige Leute hingesetzt haben, um mal ein kleines Review zu verfassen. Mich selbst stört es auch, wenn wohl auch nicht so extrem. Wie man auf ff. net und ff. de sehen kann, veröffentlicht sie aber auch gutlaufende FFs nicht mehr weiter, also ist es auch möglich, das sie als FF-Autorin ganz zurückgetreten ist. Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich habe sie seit Januar nicht mehr gesprochen.

Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt gibt es auch kein Parallelkapitel zu diesem hier…mal abgesehen von der namenlosen Kapitelhälfte, die auf ff. net und ff. de veröffentlicht wurde, und mitten im Satz aufhört. Das zählt in meinen Augen nicht als Parallelkapitel.

Naja, hoffen wir auf das Beste, ich persönlich würde sehr gern weiterschreiben, denn ich hasse unfertige FFs sicher genauso sehr wie ihr und es wäre schade um all die guten Ideen, die wir bereits angehäuft hatten.

**Nightwish:** Oh glaub mir, ich hätte zu gerne den Kleinkrieg zwischen den Häusern beschrieben, wenn ich dazu die Möglichkeit bekommen würde…du weißt, mir sind die Hände gebunden, ohne Feelicitas geht es nun mal nicht, sonst würde die ganze Sache mit dem Parallel-Prinzip keinen Sinn mehr machen.

**Ravenne:** Du besitzt einfach die Dreistigkeit in den Urlaub zu fahren? Also so was XD

Naja, Erinys ist schon eine gute Freundin…noch, es waren ein paar Sachen für dieses Schuljahr geplant. Die Betonung liegt natürlich auf geplant, man, ich würds so gerne schreiben :(


	9. Kapitel 9

Hogwarts 1962/ Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**9. Geisterlos**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay: Pläne und Erinnerungen**

**Personen (eine etwas ausführliche Liste, wegen der langen Pause):**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw._ _Ein zwölfjähriger, kleiner Junge. Sein Vater züchtet magische Tierwesen und verdient gut daran. Ulysses ist trotzig, frühreif und schwänzt gerne mal den Unterricht. Obwohl er ein Ravenclaw ist, wirkt er mitunter etwas dämlich, was aber täuscht. In seinem ersten Schuljahr geriet er an die Slytherin Imbellis, wegen der er auf die schiefe Bahn geriet. Reinblut._

Erinys Norcross: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Erinys wurde in Norwegen geboren, verbrachte aber den Großteil ihres Lebens in der nordkanadischen Stadt Norman Wells, wo sie die Zauberschule St. Brumalis besuchte. Wegen ihrem Verhalten flog sie von der Schule und wurde in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Sie ist egoistisch und hinterlistig, einzig ihr Bruder Elicius und ihr bester Freund Ulysses genießen einen hohen Stellenwert in ihrem Leben. Reinblut, Tochter von Tantalus Lestrange und einer Squib._

Nekoda Arkwright: _Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw. Er hat ein pockennarbiges Gesicht, ist aber ein sehr aufgeweckter Junge und zählt zu den Besten des Jahrganges. Nekoda ist Ulysses ewiger Tischnachbar. Halbblut. _

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Zweitklässlerin aus Gryffindor. Klemencia wird von allen bloß „Klee" gerufen, außer von Ulysses, für ihn ist und bleibt sie „Blondie". Klee ist ein munteres Mädchen, die sich eigentlich mit allen gut versteht und alles andere als eine Außenseiterin ist. Auch Erinys zählte zu ihren Freundinnen, doch die kündigte vor einigen Monaten ihre Freundschaft. Mehr oder weniger Reinblütig._

Liam Evonshare: _Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor. Liam ist ein hübscher, großer Junge, aber ausgesprochen schweigsam. Er kommt besser mit Tieren aus. Seine beste Freundin ist eindeutig Klee, andere interessieren ihn nicht wirklich. Halbblut aus einer kinderreichen, zum größten Teil aber unmagischen, Familie._

Nathaniel (Nathan) Deepwood: _Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff. Nathaniel ist ein schwieriges Kind. Seine Mutter, eine Slytherin, starb früh und sein Vater ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Nathan wirkt mitunter unheimlich auf seine Umgebung. Er lebt, wie sein Erzfeind Ulysses, in der südenglischen Stadt Plymouth und beide kennen sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit…und ebenso lange hassen sie sich auch. Reinblut._

Charley Greene: _Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff. Er ist der wohlbehütete Zwillingsbruder von Klemencia. Charley ist dicklich, etwas träge und läuft lieber anderen hinterher. Er ist kein guter Schüler, kann aber gut zeichnen und malen. Mehr oder weniger Reinblütig._

Imbellis Antiana Ermay: _Slytherin. In seinem ersten Jahr raubte diese verlogene Schönheit Ulysses nicht nur den Verstand, sondern auch seine Unschuld. Ihr Hang zur Provokation kennt keine Grenzen. Sie flog von der Schule._

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den Slytherins Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins. Diese drei Gesellen ziehen Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche, indem sie Nonsens-Steuern auf alle möglichen Tätigkeiten erheben, z B die Klobenutzung. Wer diese Steuern nicht zahlt, wird verprügelt. Ulysses kann davon ein Lied singen…_

Kedavra: _Der dauerbetrunkene Hauself des russischen VgdDK Professors Hellingsgard_

**Bisherige Handlung (auch etwas länger):**

_In Hogwarts herrscht eine erbitterte Schlacht zwischen den Häusern, auch bedingt durch die tödlichen Unfälle, die sich im letzten Schuljahr im Wald ereigneten. Ulysses, sonst ein verwöhntes Einzelkind, muss, nach Meinung seiner Eltern, strenger erzogen werden. Eine Reihe von Missverständnissen führte dazu, dass der verzweifelte Ulysses giftiges Doxyzid schluckte, um seinen Eltern wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit abzuringen. Leider ohne nennenswerten Erfolg, denn das führte nur zu einem weiteren Missverständnis. Währenddessen ging der Kleinkrieg weiter: Liam mischte Erinys Schwelltrank in ein Stück Schokolade und während Erinys auf dem Besen saß, zeigte der Trank Wirkung: Erinys Körper blähte sich auf und sie fiel zu Boden, doch sie kam mit dem Schrecken davon._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es war Dienstagmorgen und Dienstage hatten sich im Allgemeinen erheblich verschlechtert, seit Ulysses meistgehasstes Fach Kräuterkunde vier wertvolle Stunden auf einmal beanspruchte. Als sein Wecker klingelte, spielte Ulysses ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, das Schulfach für heute sausen zu lassen, aber sein Klassenkamerad Nekoda bewarf ihn so lange mit alten Socken, bis Ulysses sich schließlich aufraffte und anzog.

Gut, Kräuterkunde zu überstehen war eine Sache…wenn auch keine leichte (dank giftigen Dornenpflanzen und seinem untrügerischen Talent diesen zu Nahe zu kommen).

Das eigentliche Problem waren heute vielmehr die Gryffindors, mit denen sie sich das Fach im zweiten Jahr teilten. Gestern hatte Ulysses es geschafft, Liam im Duellierklub zu besiegen und sein hübsches Gesicht kurzzeitig mit einem äußerst hässlichen Eiterzauber zu belegen. Und das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass die Zeichen heute allesamt auf Sturm stehen würden; Ulysses lief Gefahr entweder Klemencia Greenes aufbrausendes Temperament zu spüren zu bekommen, oder er geriet wieder an Liam Evonshare, oder vielleicht beschuldigte ihn Nathaniel Deepwood erneut, dass Ulysses angeblich versuchen würde seine Eule Nyx umzubringen.

Also bitte…als ob Ulysses etwas daran lag die Eule eines unheimlichen Hufflepuffs zu töten!

Zu Beginn der kräuterkundschen Unterrichtsstunde, sahen Ulysses und Nekoda erst einmal nach ihrem missglückten Zuchtprojekt Candy Lou.

In ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte Madam Sprout ihnen allen die Aufgabe gegeben, bis zum Sommer eigenständig eine Pflanze zu züchten. Nun, Candy Lou war unter anderem also Ulysses Beitrag zu einer farbenfroheren – und bissigeren – Welt: Die Wurzeln der vollkommen eigenartigen Züchtung rekelten sich inzwischen in mehreren großen Töpfen und ihre faustgroßen, goldrot gesprenkelten Blüten kratzten schon am gläsernen Dach des Gewächshauses. Sie verströmten einen herbsüßlichen Geruch, der Ulysses an Zimtkuchen erinnerte.

Madame Sprout kam mit einem Kräuterbuch zu ihnen gewuselt: „Ich habe während der Ferien mit einem japanischen Botaniker gesprochen, er meinte dass es sich bei diesem Exemplar vielleicht um eine Kreuzung zwischen Wildem Mohn und einer hochgiftigen Zauberpflanze namens _Glückliche Witwe_ handeln könnte." sagte sie.

Ulysses war das ziemlich egal, aber Nekoda horchte auf und rückte seine Brille zu Recht. „_Glückliche Witwe_?" echote er: „Wenn die Pflanze so giftig ist, wie sollen wir denn an den Blumensamen gekommen sein?"

Professor Sprout schürzte die Lippen und schien plötzlich äußerst entsetzt: „Solche Samen lagern wir nicht in Hogwarts!" sagte sie nachdrücklich: „Nur erfahrene Kräuterkundler mit Doktortitel dürfen mit solchen Pflanzen hantieren. Falls es sich Bestätigen sollte, dass die _Glückliche Witwe_ tatsächlich im Stammbaum eurer Candy Lou auftaucht, dann muss ich eure Pflanze sofort aus dem Gewächshaus entfernen lassen. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß…"

Tatsächlich…schlechte Neuigkeiten konnten einen ohnehin schon miserablen Tag also doch noch verschlechtern. Eigentlich hasste Ulysses Pflanzen aller Art – weil sie immer eingingen, sobald er sie nur anfasste – aber Candy Lou war ihm inzwischen doch ans Herz gewachsen, denn den Preis für die charakterstärkste Pflanze würde sie sicherlich gewinnen.

Während er darauf wartete, dass eine Rosenschere frei wurde, erreichte seine Laune einen gewissen Tiefpunkt, als Klemencia das Gewächshaus betrat. Die Gryffindor war eine Viertelstunde zu spät, aber Madam Sprout drückte beide Augen zu, schließlich war Klemencia ihre beste Schülerin.

„Sieht aus als würde Blondie mal wieder mit allem durchkommen." knurrte Ulysses an Nekoda gewandt: „Sie ist schließlich eine heilige Gryffindor und ein so unverschämt süßes Mädel."

Die verbale Attacke, bestehend aus hundertprozentigem Hohn und Spott, schwebte eine Weile im stillen Gewächshaus herum, doch – und das war das erste Wunder des Tages – Klee blieb untätig…ja richtig, _Klemencia Greene_, der nervtötende Blondschopf, die es schaffte gleich drei befreundete Jungs zu unterjochen und im Zweifelsfall schneller den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, als Hauself Kedavra seine Wodkaflasche…und eben diese _Klemencia Greene_ reagierte _nicht_ auf die Lästerei!

Ulysses und Nekoda wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

Und dann, ganz langsam, bewegte sich Klee doch, drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte ein Lächeln scheinbar frei von aller Boshaftigkeit. Sie hielt das gute, geschärfte Exemplar einer Rosenschere, im Gewächshaus absolute Mangelware, in der Hand…und statt ihm diese Rosenschere auf den Kopf niedersausen zu lassen, überreichte sie ihm das Werkzeug in einem fast freundschaftlichen Akt.

Das wurde langsam unheimlich…

Das zweite Wunder des heutigen Tages folgte auf dem Sprunge: Ulysses war ein sehr kleiner Junge, weswegen er im Unterricht oft die Tafel nicht richtig erkennen konnte, weil die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler ihm die Sicht versperrten. Da Kräuterkunde ohnehin sein schlechtestes Fach war, blieben ihm zumindest die Notizen an der Tafel, an die er sich stets klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Rettungsseil: Denn, im Gegensatz zur Pflege von diversen Pflanzen und Kräutern, _lesen_ konnte er.

Diesmal versperrte Klees Blondschopf die Sicht auf die Tafel, Ulysses streckte und reckte sich in alle Richtungen, aber seine Sicht blieb ziemlich beschränkt. Als er gerade dazu übergehen wollte, einfach von Nekoda abzuschreiben, drehte Klemencia sich plötzlich zu ihm um, wieder schenkte sie ihm ein unglaublich liebes Lächeln. Sie schob ihm ihre fertigen Notizen auf den Tisch, ein schwerer Ordner gesellte sich dazu.

Ulysses starrte sie perplex an, aber ihr strahlendes Lächeln wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie mit diesen merkwürdig netten Verhalten sicher nur irgendeine Gemeinheit kaschieren wollte und dass sie längst wieder irgendetwas ausheckte.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Ordner, den sie ihm überlassen hatte. Sicher nicht ohne Hintergedanken, ganz bestimmt würde er sich einen Fluch einfangen, wenn er den Ordner öffnen würde…

…er tat es trotzdem: Doch statt eines Fluches, blätterte er bloß in unzähligen Pergamentseiten herum, ordentlich sortiert nach Datum und Themen und verfasst in liebevoller Schönschrift: Vor ihm lag ein Ordner, der Klees gesamtes Kräuterkundewissen beherbergte, er kam sich vor, als hielt er seinen ganz persönlichen heiligen Gral in den Händen. Er brauchte es nur noch zu kopieren.

Aber nun machte sich eine Gewissheit entgültig im Inneren seines Schädels breit: _Klemencia Greene ist verrückt geworden!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Ulysses am Mittagstisch saß, hatte er seinen „Schock" noch immer nicht recht überwunden. Klemencias übertriebene Freundlichkeit machte ihm Angst, er wusste dass sie irgendetwas plante.

Er hielt jetzt gezielt nach ihr Ausschau, um sicherzugehen dass sie sich nicht plötzlich von hinten an ihn heranschlich und ihn niederschlug oder verhexte…obwohl für solch hinterlistige Aktionen eher Erinys Norcross bekannt war, eine Slytherin durch und durch.

Klee traf viel zu spät zum Mittagessen ein und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. Sie schaufelte Unmengen von Essen auf ihren Teller und noch mehr davon landete in ihrem Magen.

Nekoda, der Ulysses starrem Blick gefolgt war, zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Was hat sie denn? Sieht aus als ob sie die letzten Tage nichts zu Essen bekommen hat…sie wird platzen wenn sie zu weitermacht."

Platzen? Nein…daran hatte Ulysses überhaupt nicht gedacht, vielmehr an die herrlich weiblichen Rundungen, die ihn erwarteten, wenn Klee weiterfutterte und den Zustand des „dünnen Mädchens" endlich hinter sich ließ.

Ulysses beendete schließlich seine Mahlzeit und stand auf. Er wollte seine Freundin Erinys auf der Krankenstation besuchen und das möglichst schnell, denn der nachmittägliche Unterricht würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Zur selben Zeit erhob sich nun auch Klee und strahlte ihm herzlich entgegen. Ulysses stockte und seine, bis dahin noch halbwegs klaren, Gedanken brachen völlig in sich zusammen.

Was war mit diesem Mädchen bloß los!

Ihr Lächeln war zumindest äußerst hübsch, das fiel Ulysses zu Recht erst jetzt auf, denn bis vor kurzem hatte sie ihn kaum eines gnädigen Blickes gewürdigt. Aber nun hatte er freie Sicht auf ihr spitzes Gesicht, die leicht gewellten Haare, die blauen Augen und einen gedeihenden Körper. Ein paar äußerst schmutzige Gedanken wandten sich einige Sekunden lang in seinem Kopf, doch er schob sie energisch beiseite.

_Das ist alles eine Finte du Depp! _sagte er sich streng, _Klemencia mag zwar hübsch geworden sein, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie deine Erzfeindin ist und wahrscheinlich bloß etwas ausheckt! _

Klee verließ die Große Halle und Ulysses eilte ihr hinterher, festentschlossen sie zur Rede zu stellen. Dieses Theater sollte besser beendet werden, bevor es richtig anfing!

Allerdings wurde nichts aus seinem klugen Plan. Lange bevor er Klee eingeholt hatte, trat plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten hinter einer Säule hervor und packte ihn unsanft am Arm.

„Wohin geht's denn, Uly?"

Ulysses wandte seinen Kopf und starrte direkt in das blasse Gesicht von Erinys Norcross, die ihn kameradschaftlich angrinste.

„Erinys, was tust du hier? Ich dachte du musst noch in der Krankenstation bleiben?"

Erinys schnaubte und strich sich gelangweilt ein verirrte, kurze Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr: „Son Quatsch. Naja, gut, eigentlich hätte ich da bleiben sollen, aber ich habe heute Nachmittag Geisterkunde, das will ich nicht verpassen. Mein Lieblingsfach."

Erinys eine werdende Musterschülerin? Das wurde langsam immer merkwürdiger.

Sie fasste ihn sehr genau ins Auge und schien zu bemerken, dass etwas in ihm vorging: „Ist etwas passiert Ulysses? Hat die Klobande dich angefallen?" Schon griff sie nach ihrem neuen Zauberstab.

„Nein." sagte Ulysses schnell: „Es ist was ganz anderes! Es geht um Klemencia –"

Erinys stieß einen zischenden Laut der Verachtung aus.

„- sie ist entweder vollkommen durch den Wind, oder plant irgendetwas! Sie hat mich heute mindestens Einhundert mal angelächelt und hat mir dann auch noch ihre Kräuterkundeunterlagen überlassen! Verstehst du? Ich rede von _Klee_!"

Erinys dunkle Augen verengten sich und in ihnen glomm plötzlich etwas Unerbittliches, fast so als ob sie es als persönlichen Angriff betrachten würde.

„Was sagst du dazu?" harkte Ulysses nach.

„Sie plant etwas." entschied Erinys kalt: „Ganz sicher…und ich wette Liam ist wieder mit von der Partie. Langsam wird die Sache lustig..."

„Äh…Erinys, du bist wegen Liam letztens fast gestorben, vergessen? Das ist _nicht_ lustig!"

Sie machte eine unwirsche Geste: „Ja und dafür muss ich mich noch persönlich rächen. Ich weiß, du hast ihn im Duellierklub für mich besiegt, aber das entschädigt den Sturz aus einhundert Metern Höhe noch nicht ganz, für den er verantwortlich war."

Also blühte ihnen wieder das alte Spiel vom ewigen Hin und Her, Ulysses konnte dankend darauf verzichten.

Erinys schlug vor ein wenig am Hogwartssee herumzuwandern, ehe der Unterricht anfing. Sicherlich würde sie die frische Luft nutzen, um sich noch kniffligere Gemeinheiten aus den Fingern zu saugen, die sie gegen Klee und Liam anwenden konnte…und im Zweifelsfall natürlich auch gegen Charley und Nathaniel, die man in dem Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Quartett nicht vergessen durfte.

Während sie also munter Pläne schmiedete, wagte Ulysses einen äußeren Direktvergleich zwischen Klemencia und Erinys. Klees Gesicht wirkte frisch, offen und kindlich, ihr Körper rundete sich allmählich. Sicherlich würde aus ihr eine gutaussehende Frau werden.

Erinys hingegen war trotz ihrer fast vierzehn Jahre noch immer ausgesprochen mager und wirkte jungenhaft…mal abgesehen davon, dass sie sich eigentlich auch eher wie ein Junge benahm. Und sie schien überhaupt nicht dran zu denken, ihr rabenschwarzes Haar einmal lang wachsen zu lassen, sie hielt es ja schon für widerlich unpraktisch, sobald die ersten Strähnen auch nur ihren Nacken erreichten.

Ulysses betrachtete seine beste Freundin und fragte sich, ob aus ihr einmal eine ansehnliche Erwachsene werden würde. Im Gegensatz zu Klee, ließ sich das bei nicht so leicht erkennen.

Sie umrundeten den Hogwartssee und mussten sich am Ende beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

„Was hast du jetzt für ein Fach?" erkundigte sich Erinys, als sie gerade die steinernen Warzenschweinstatuen am Eingangsportal passierten.

„Geschichte der Zauberei." antwortete Ulysses murrend.

Erinys lachte freudlos auf: „Viel Spaß." sagte sie sarkastisch: „Du darfst dich auf die dritte Klasse freuen, da wird das Fach nämlich um eine Stunde gekürzt…obwohl die verbleibenden zwei Stunden natürlich ausreichen, um sich zu Tode zu langweilen. Ach, was bin ich froh, jetzt Geisterkunde zu haben!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Erinys sonst so überaus seltene Schwärmerei für ein Schulfach hatte gute Gründe: Geisterkunde war ein Fach das sich mit Spuk befasste, stets für eine gruselige Grundstimmung sorgte und die unheimlichen Erzählungen schlugen sich auf Puls und Nerven nieder…

…und so etwas liebte Erinys einfach.

Professor Binsfeld leitete den Unterricht, ein erfahrener Geisterjäger aus Deutschland. In den ersten Stunden hatte er ihnen erzählt, wie er einmal eine äußerst gefährliche Geisteraustreibung in einer stillgelegten Munitionsfabrik gewagt hatte, wo ein Feuer einst fast die gesamte Arbeiterschaft getötet hatte. Binsfelds Bericht hatte nicht an unheimlichen Details gespart und Erinys hatte in der folgenden Nacht kaum schlafen können…obwohl sie das natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

Zumindest hatte sie begriffen, dass Geisterkunde fortan ihr Lieblingsfach sein würde und darüber hinaus konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, sich nach der Schule etwas Berufliches in der Richtung zu suchen. Spukhäuser und bösartige Geister…konnte es etwas Besseres geben?

Definitiv nicht!

„Ich habe heute etwas Besonderes für eich vorbereitet." verkündete Professor Binsfeld ihnen im dialektreichen Englisch: „Für die Aufgabe habt ihr einen Monat Zeit."

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab leicht gegen die Tafel und ein langer Text erschien, gespickt mit einigen Bildern. Binsfeld erklärte die Sache zusätzlich noch einmal mit eigenen Worten: „Jedem von euch wird eine Geistererscheinung Hogwarts zugeteilt. Ich will, dass ihr euren Geist zu verschiedenen Zeiten beobachtet, euch Notizen zu seinem Verhalten macht und Hintergrundmaterial zu seinem damaligen Leben herbeischafft. Da es hier ganz verschiedene Geister gibt, dürfte die Aufgabe von Schüler zu Schüler sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen, aber sie ist für Keinen unmöglich!"

Erinys schrieb eifrig mit, während Professor Binsfeld kleine Zettelchen in eine alte Tabakdose warf, gut durchschüttelte und sie schließlich um Ruhe bat.

Die Schüler des Kurses verharrten sofort in absoluter Stille.

„Hier drin befinden sich die Namen von dreißig Geistererscheinungen die in Hogwarts zu finden sind." Binsfeld hob die Tabakdose an, so dass jeder sie sehen konnte: „Ich werde euch alphabetisch aufrufen, damit ihr eines der Lose ziehen könnt. Dieses Los bestimmt, über welchen Geist ihr eure Hausarbeit schreibt. Alles klar?"

Kollektives Nicken.

„Schön." Binsfeld nahm die Schülerliste zur Hand: „Ms. Clarimonda ist die Erste in der Liste."

Die Slytherin mit der übergroßen Brille, Deike Clarimonda, erhob sich hastig, trabte nach vorne zum Lehrerpult und zog eines der Lose: „Oh!" rief sie: „Ich habe den Blutigen Baron!"

Die übrigen Slytherins im Klassenraum schnaubten voller Gram.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis „Ms. Norcross" aufgerufen wurde. Erinys stand auf, zog ihr Los und faltete es auf. Mit schwarzer Tinte stand dort geschrieben _„Der weiße Grimm."_

„Dieser Wolfgeist?" harkte Erinys nach und starrte zu ihrem Professor hoch.

„Ja, genau der."

Erinys würgte ihre Bedenken herunter. Natürlich, der weiße Grimm war überaus interessant, aber das lag eher daran, dass er sich kaum jemals blicken ließ…und genau hier setzten ihre Probleme schon an: Wie sollte sie eine Arbeit über einen Geist verfassen, der so scheu war, dass er höchstens alle paar Wochen einmal durch die Korridore schlich?

Allerdings…Ulysses hatte ihn gestern Abend noch gesehen, er hatte es ihr erzählt.

Bestand also vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung?

XXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Abendessen ergriff Ulysses die Gelegenheit – und all seinen Mut – um endlich mit Klemencia Greene ein ernstes Wörtchen zu wechseln und somit zu verhindern, dass er direkt in sein eigenes Verderben tappte.

Er holte sie nahe der Bibliothek ein, der sie offenbar gerade einen Besuch abstatten wollte.

„Hey Blondie!" rief er mit vorsichtiger Höflichkeit.

Klee drehte sich zu ihm um und augenblicklich huschte wieder dieses übertrieben breite Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Können wir mal kurz reden?" fragte er an.

Zu seiner milden Überraschung nickte sie, setzte sich auf eine der Fensterbänke und ließ ihm genug Platz um sich zu ihr zu setzen. Aber gut, heute konnte ihn nichts mehr schocken, Klee wandelte sich zu einem netten Mädchen und Erinys zu einer Musterschülerin…sollte er sich Sorgen machen, wenn dieser Zustand länger anhalten sollte?

Das einfallende Abendlicht ließ Klees Haar kupferrot schimmern und ihr Gesicht wirkte in dem farbigen Schein noch ein wenig weicher. Ulysses trat näher und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er seinen Zauberstab heute auf der linken oder rechten Seite trug, die Frage sollte er besser schnell klären, bevor Klee dazu überging, ihn wie gewohnt zu verhexen.

Unsicher blickte er zu Klee und fragte sich, wie er sein Anliegen am Besten formulieren könnte, aber Klee verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Überleg dir das nächste Mal vorher was du sagen willst, dann können wir das hier gerne wiederholen." sagte sie freundlich, obwohl ihr offenbar etwas gehörig an den Nerven zerrte. Sie rutschte von der Fensterbank hinunter und Ulysses wusste, dass er besser schnell handeln musste, um die Sache hier und jetzt aufzuklären.

Er öffnete den Mund, holte tief Luft, aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf der Fensterbank auf. Er wandte den Kopf und starrte auf einen blutigen Fleck, genau dort wo Klemencia eben noch gesessen hatte.

Die Luft in seinen Lungen wandelte sich zu einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen.

Klee drehte sich zu ihm um, brauchte keine Sekunde, um den Grund für sein Benehmen zu finden und keine weitere, um auch zu begreifen, dass ihr Körper dafür verantwortlich war.

Sie starrte schließlich ihn an und schien einen Moment lang mit der Idee zu spielen, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen und wegzulaufen. Klar, Ulysses verstand wieso. Für sie war er schließlich nicht mehr als der frühreife Perverse und Erzfeind.

Aber Klee ohrfeigte ihn nicht, wie ein verletztes Rehkitz stand sie da, zu unschlüssig und zu unerfahren um zu wissen, wie sie jetzt am besten vorgehen könnte.

Schließlich brachte sie es zumindest auf einen Satz: „Bitte Ulysses, wenn das nicht unter uns bleibt, dann... dann weiß ich nicht, was ich mit dir mache."

Aha…das klang schon mehr nach Klee.

Beschwichtigend hob Ulysses die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde kein Wort sagen, versprochen Blondie."

Etwas trotzig blickte sie ihm entgegen: „Nicht einmal zu, Erinys?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf: „Um zu riskieren dass sie sich totlacht vor lauter Schadenfreude? Sicher nicht. Außerdem versteht sie nichts von solchen Dingen."

Klee starrte auf ihre Schuhe, als ob sie sich schämte. Was sicherlich auch stimmte.

„Blondie…ich weiß, du denkst ich bin bloß irgendein Perverser, wegen der Geschichte mit Imbellis im letzten Jahr. Aber komm schon…hast du mich jemals blöd herumkichern hören, wenn das „spezielle Thema" angeschnitten wird, so wie die anderen Jungs?"

Sie verneinte und schien jetzt kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Siehst du? Gut, ich gebe zu dass ich gerne Mädchen hinter her starre und so, aber ich bin eigentlich ganz normal." Er fasste sie vorsichtig bei der Hand und – oh wunder – sie rannte immer noch nicht vor ihm davon, ein seltener Umstand, der eine friedliche halbe Stunde lang währen sollte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SEHR WICHTIGE NOTIZ: **Nach langer Zeit geht es also endlich weiter, allerdings ein wenig anders als gewohnt: Feelicitas und ich werden jetzt erst einmal nicht mehr direkt zusammenarbeiten, da es noch immer zu keiner Absprache/Aussprache kam. Ich habe jetzt über ein halbes Jahr gewartet und jetzt reichts mir langsam auch, schließlich ist es auch meine FF und ich will sie zu Ende bringen.

Ich werde den RS Teil also fortführen, ohne Rücksprache mit meiner Co-Autorin. Aus Gründen der Fairness werde ich im Gegenzug allerdings nicht mehr so direkt auf die HG Charaktere oder die geplanten Geschehnisse des HG Teils eingehen, es sei denn es bezieht sich direkt auf meinen Teil (zB Klee, die versucht Ulysses Freundin zu werden, einen solchen Plotpunkt kann ich schließlich nicht einfach weglassen oder ignorieren).

Ich hoffe natürlich das sich dieser "getrennte Zustand der beiden Editionen" irgendwann wieder aufgehoben werden kann, an mir solls nicht liegen (es gibt auch ein paar Details, besonders im 4. und 7. Schuljahr, die ich eigentlich extrem ungern ohne Absprache schreiben würde, ich glaube das ist auch der Punkt, warum ich überhaupt so lange gebraucht hab, um mich dazu durchzuringen weiterzuschreiben).

**Reviews:** Vielen Dank übrigens für die netten Reviews, ich werde im nächsten Kapitel näher drauf eingehen und Fragen beantworten :)


	10. Kapitel 10

Hogwarts 1962: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin

Zirkel der Wölfe

**10. Courage für Sybill**

**Hufflepuff/ Gryffindor Parallelkapitel von Feelicitas Lefay?**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Sybill Patricia Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen… _

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ein pockengesichtiger Ravenclaw. Kamerad von Ulysses_

Dilanio Lowell: _Ruhiger Slytherin Drittklässler. Der ewige Tischnachbar von Erinys_

Garm Antipater: _Ein Slytherin. Wurde im letzten Jahr von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin. Zwilling von Charley_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Dicklich und bequem_

Plumbeus Botts und Humphrey Belch: _Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Zusammen mit Charley gründeten sie einen kleinen Süßigkeitenladen in Hogwarts_

Rita Kimmkorn, Dolores Umbridge, Demelza Daffodil: _Erstklässlerinnen aus Slytherin_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys steht vor einem schwierigen Projekt. In Geisterkunde soll sie den „weißen Grimm" observieren, ein überaus scheuer Tiergeist. Währenddessen haben Ulysses und Klemencia offensichtlich das Kriegsbeil begraben…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erinys Norcross war genervt. Es war Donnerstagabend und ihre Hausarbeit, die sie für das Fach Geisterkunde zu erledigen hatte, zerrte an ihrer Geduld.

Sie starrte auf ein Blatt Pergament, bis auf den Titel _„Der weiße Grimm"_ und einigen Tintenklecksen, war das Pergament gähnend leer und darunter litt ihre Motivation.

„Du hast wirklich Pech gehabt." sagte ihr Klassenkamerad Dilanio Lowell düster, der mit ihr an einem abgelegen Tisch des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß: „Ich glaube, der weiße Grimm taucht von allen Geistern am seltensten auf."

Dilanio hatte gut Reden: Seine Aufgabe für Geisterkunde lautete schlicht „Observiere den Fast Kopflosen Nick", eine Arbeit die sich quasi von selbst erfüllte, denn Nick brauchte gar nicht erst observiert zu werden, er erzählte freiwillig alles was man wissen musste (und noch viel mehr als das).

Dementsprechend war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Dilanio bereits ein gutes Viertel seiner Hausarbeit erledigt hatte, während Erinys, bis auf den besagten Titel, noch gar nichts vorzuweisen hatte.

Einfach frustrierend…

Erinys seufzte schwer wie eine alte Frau und ließ ihr Pergament mit einem Flick ihres Zauberstabes, in grünlodernde Flammen aufgehen. Inzwischen eine Spezialität von ihr, obwohl natürlich nichts über das rosablaue Feuerspektakel ging, mit dem sie gestern Imperia Malfoys Kopfkissen „aus Versehen" angesenkt hatte.

„Ich glaube ich kann nicht einfach warten, bis mir der weiße Grimm zufällig über den Weg läuft." sagte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz: „Vielleicht finde ich etwas in der Bücherei über einen weißen Geisterwolf." Sie sah auf die runde, von Kupferschlangen kunstvoll umschlungene, Standuhr an der steinernen Wand. Um punkt sieben war sie mit Ulysses verabredet, eigentlich wollten sie dem provisorischen Süßigkeitenladen von Charley Greene, Plumbeus Botts und Humphrey Belch einen Besuch abstatten, aber jetzt wäre es besser, Ulysses danach mit zur Bibliothek zu schleifen.

…irgendwie war es verdammt ätzend, die Musterschülerin zu spielen, aber Geisterkunde war nun mal ihr Lieblingsfach und die Arbeit wollte sie erledigen.

Sie rempelte sich aus dem überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum; der Werwolfsfanklub hatte etwas aus der Küche organisiert und nun wurde mit Butterbier zum Wohle Garm Antipaters angestoßen. Dass die vage Möglichkeit bestand, dass Garm längst nicht mehr am Leben war, interessierte offenbar die Wenigsten.

„Was ist los?" horchte Ulysses sie aus, als sie schließlich, mehrere Korridore und Treppen später, aufeinander stießen.

„Gar nichts." antwortete Erinys gedehnt: „Außer den Stress mit Geisterkunde, natürlich. Ätzend."

„Ich habs schlimmer mit Kräuterkunde, schließlich soll Candy Lou eventuell vernichtet werden. Dabei hab ich mir solche Mühe gegeben, sie großzuziehen…"

Erinys zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte: „Soweit ich gehört habe, hast du sie nicht ein einziges mal gegossen, Uly, und sie am Ende sogar in einen dunklen Verschlag gesperrt."

Ulysses schnaubte trotzig und tat die nächsten fünf Minuten lang so, als fände er die kahle Steinwand des Flures ungeheuer interessant.

Sie gelangten an die Ecke, in der sich die überlebensgroße Steinstatue von Todd dem Todbringenden breitgemacht hatte, als alarmierendes Stimmengewirr zu ihnen herüber schallte. Am anderen Ende des kargen Korridors, rauften vier Mädchen miteinander, allesamt trugen sie das Slytherinabzeichen.

Erinys zischte abwertend durch die Zähne.

„Wir gehen besser wo anders lang." sagte Ulysses prompt und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, Erinys folgte ihm, zwei, drei Schritte lang, dann blieb sie stehen.

Ulysses sah unsicher zu ihr hoch, als erwartete er, gleich für einen blutigen Krieg zwangsverpflichtet zu werden.

„Spiel jetzt bitte nicht die Heldin." quengelte er.

„Oh bitte." knurrte sie und rollte mit den Augen: „Sehe ich aus wie eine Gryffindor? Streitschlichten ist nicht meine Aufgabe." Sie sah sich nach den vier Slytherins um und erkannte ihre Klassenkameradin Sybill Trelawney im ruppigen Handgemenge. Das knochige Mädchen war den drei Erstklässlerinnen, die sich gemeinsam auf sie stürzten, eindeutig unterlegen.

Still wog Erinys das Risiko für sich ab, entschied aber, dass Sybill es im Grunde nicht wert war, sich blaue Flecken einzuheimsen.

„Gehen wir?" fragte Ulysses unwohl und sah Erinys flehend an.

„Ja, komm." Sie griff ihn am Handgelenk und wollte unauffällig verschwinden, doch kaum hatte sie auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht, da donnerte sie mit dem Kopf gegen eine wuchtige Wampe und federte zurück.

Vor ihnen stand, dick und breit und mit einem mächtigen Schnauzer, Professor Slughorn.

Der alte Mann, der einem Walross auf unheimliche Art und Weise sehr ähnlich war, setzte sich so schnell in Bewegung, wie ihn seine Säulenbeine tragen konnten. Er drängte sich an Erinys und Ulysses vorbei, hin zu den zankenden Mädchen.

„Aufhören!" rief er und zerrte sie auseinander.

Ein Zeitpunkt wie geboren dafür, schnell zu verschwinden. Erinys dirigierte Ulysses weiter, der offenbar nichts lieber tat als ihr zu folgen.

Aber ihre Rechnung hatte sie ohne ihren Hauslehrer gemacht.

Bevor Slughorn die Sache zwischen den Streitverursachern auch nur Ansatzweise geklärt hatte, dirigierte er sie zurück: „Mr. Rathburn, Ms. Lestrange – oh, Verzeihung Erinys, ich meinte natürlich Ms. Norcross. Kommen Sie bitte zu mir."

Höchst widerwillig trabte Erinys zu ihm hin und sparte nicht daran, den vier Slytherinmädchen vernichtende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sybill Patricia Trelawney hockte auf dem kalten Steinboden. Ihre dicke, lila Brille, die eher aussah wie ein geschwungenes Gewürm, saß schief auf ihrer Nase und ihre dunklen Haare waren aufs übelste zerzaust. Obwohl sie bereits in der dritten Klasse und eindeutig größer als ihre Angreiferinnen war, eine Chance schien sie nicht gehabt zu haben. Wie ein zerrupftes Huhn saß sie nun auf dem Untergrund und mustere Slughorn, als hätte sie ihn zu ihrem persönlichen Helden erkoren.

Die Namen der drei Erstklässlerinnen kannte Erinys auch nur zu gut. Sie hatte sie sich vorgemerkt, nachdem eine von ihnen ihr letztens ein rohes Ei an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und weil man seine zukünftigen Feinde eben besser namentlich kennen sollte, hatte sie alle drei auf ihre Liste der „Absolut Unausstehlichen Slytherins" notiert, die sie im Kopf mit sich herumtrug: So blondgelockt, dass sie fast schon zu unschuldig wirkte, wischte sich gerade Rita Kimmkorn Staub und Dreck von ihrer Strumpfhose, dabei ignorierte sie ihren Hauslehrer geflissentlich.

Neben ihr stand die kleine Dolores Umbridge, ihre breiten Lippen hatte sie mürrisch aufeinandergepresst und ihre Glubschaugen quollen hervor, sie erinnerte Erinys an einen pummeligen, schlechtgelaunten Mops, kurz vor dem Zuschnappen.

Drahtig und dürr, selbst Erinys Körperbau wirkte dagegen kräftig, tänzelte das dritte Mädchen, Demelza Daffodil, zwischen ihren beiden Freundinnen herum. Ihre Freude über die am Boden liegende Sybill, schien so unermesslich, dass selbst Slughorns Anwesenheit ihren Bewegungsdrang nicht einschränken konnte. Also kicherte sie dümmlich hinter Ritas Rücken herum und schien das Ganze ungeheuer komisch zu finden.

So Grundverschieden diese drei Freundinnen auch wirken mochten, es gab drei Gemeinsamkeiten: Sie waren alle Erstklässlerinnen aus Slytherin, sie besaßen alle einen miesen Charakter und alle drei trugen sie eine Brille.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Slughorn, während er seinen schwammigen Oberkörper ein Stück weit senkte, um der dürren Sybill auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Neid ist ihre Sünde." antwortete Sybill rauchig und richtete ihre verrutschte Brille.

Rita Kimmkorn starrte sie feindselig an: „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr! Sybill hat es nicht verdient ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen zu werden, sie spielt schlecht!"

Erinys horchte auf. Ausgerechnet Sybill Trelawney, die nicht mehr Energie zu besitzen schien als ein übermüdetes Faultier, war in die Mannschaft aufgekommen wurden?

„Professor Slughorn, Sie kennen sicherlich die Gründe, warum Kapitän Hallodri Dangerfield mich in die Mannschaft gewählt hat."

Slughorn fuhr sich über den mächtigen Schnauzer, aber Erinys glaubte zu erkennen, wie sich seine gut versteckten Mundwinkel amüsiert anhoben: „Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie Mr. Dangerfield detailverliebt erzählt, welch großes Unglück die Slytherinmannschaft heimsuchen wird, wenn Sie nicht zumindest auf der Ersatzbank sitzen. Richtig Ms. Trelawney?"

Rita, Dolores und Demelza kicherten laut, aber Sybills Augen wurden groß: „Allerdings, Professor. In den Sommerferien habe ich jede Nacht davon geträumt, wie eine andere Quidditchspielerin unseren Kapitän vom Besen wirft und-"

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht diese mysteriöse Quidditchspielerin bist, Sybill?" brach es aus Rita heraus, ihre beiden Freundinnen mussten donnernd lachen.

„Oh nein!" versicherte Sybill im geheimnisvollen Plauderton: „In meinen Träumen konnte ich eine Gryffindor erkennen. Ich kann das Unglück verhindern, wenn ich schon vorher herausfinde um wen es sich handelt."

Ulysses stieß Erinys sachte von der Seite an und machte eine eindeutige Geste, dass er Sybill für verrückt hielt. Erinys bestätigte seine Meinung mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen.

Die Streiterei endete schließlich mit einer ganzen Reihe Strafen: Den drei Erstklässlerinnen trug Slughorn auf, hinunter in die Küche zu gehen und für das gesamte Schulhaus Slytherin Plätzchen zu backen, ohne fremde Hilfe durch Hauselfen.

Nachdem Rita, Demelza und Dolores widerwillig abgerückt waren, wandte sich Professor Slughorn ausgerechnet Erinys und Ulysses zu: „Ms. Norcross, von Ihnen hätte ich weit mehr Courage erwartet. Ihre Klassenkameradin wurde vor ihren Augen attackiert und Sie greifen nicht ein?"

Erinys starrte auf ihre Stiefel und setzte eine gespielt schuldbewusste Miene auf: „Tut mir Leid, Professor Slughorn." Im Grunde tat es ihr nicht wirklich Leid.

Slughorn legte kameradschaftlich seine fette Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Zu solch schwierigen Zeiten, sollten sich zumindest die Slytherins aufeinander verlassen können. Um Ihnen zu verdeutlichen, was es heißt Courage zu zeigen, werden Sie und Mr. Rathburn Sybill bei einer Hausarbeit helfen. Ms. Trelawney hat mich vor einer guten Stunde um meinen Rat gefragt, aber ich denke, eure Hilfe wiegt mehr, als der Rat eines Lehrers."

_Hausarbeit?_

Erinys blickte von Professor Slughorn, hin zu Sybill. Diesmal brauchte sie nicht erst Sybills dunklen Weißsagungen zu lauschen, um zu ahnen, dass ihr etwas Furchtbares bevorstand. Sybill besuchte, genau wie Erinys selbst, das Wahlfach Geisterkunde und die einzige Hausarbeit, die momentan wirklich nennenswert war, mussten sie für das besagte Fach verfassen.

Erinys Blick schwappte zurück zu ihrem Hauslehrer: „Professor, ich habe selbst noch eine Menge Arbeit für Geisterkunde zu erledigen und-"

„Oh, das haben Sie aber schön erraten." schmuggelte Slughorn sein Lob dazwischen.

„-und ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, zumindest ein „E" für meine eigene Arbeit zu bekommen."

Sie gab sich große Mühe damit, flehend dreinzuschauen, doch Professor Slughorn schien ungemein von sich selbst überzeugt und rang sich die dicken Hände: „Nein, nein, Ms. Norcross. Ich glaube Sie könnten ihre Arbeit damit sogar verbessern! Sie werden sehen!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Das einzige was Erinys Norcross jedoch sah, war, wie ihr Traum von einer guten Schulnote mit Händen und Füßen in den Dreck gedrückt wurde.

„Willigis Wulfgard?" echote Ulysses gerade, nachdem Sybill ihnen ihre Aufgabe geschildert hatte: „Von diesem Geist habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

Sie saßen in der Bibliothek, die sich in der Zwischenzeit, bis auf wenige Schüler, vollständig geleert hatte. Einsetzender Herbstregen trommelte gegen die bleigefassten Fenster und schummriges Dämmerlicht erhellte den Tisch, an dem sie nun zu dritt saßen.

Sybill zupfte an ihrem smaragdgrünen Armschmuck herum und starrte sie aus riesengroßen Brillenaugen heraus an: „Und doch ist er hier." säuselte sie: „Er wird seine Gründe haben, sich kaum jemandem zu zeigen."

Erinys trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum und stützte ihr schmales Kinn, nachdenklich auf ihre Linke: „Hast du dich schon in der Bücherei umgesehen? Vielleicht findest du in einem Buch Hinweise?"

„Bücher nützen da nichts." versicherte Sybill und hob anwehrend die Hände: „Die Welt der Geister ist so unbegreiflich, kein Buch könnte sie erfassen."

Erinys musste unwillkürlich einen genervten Seufzer ausstoßen, griff neben sich, zog ein dickes Buch aus ihrer Schultasche und knallte den Wälzer auf den Tisch. Nebligblaue Lettern bildeten den Titel: _Unfassbare Geisterwelt - fassbar gemacht._

Sybill starrte so widerwillig auf das Schulbuch, als ob es sich dabei um eine fette, feuerrote Milzbrandkröte handeln würde.

„Benutzt ihr das im Unterricht?" erkundigte sich Ulysses, während Erinys eifrig bis Seite dreiundzwanzig blätterte.

„Allerdings." bestätigte sie: „Ich kann es dir gerne mal ausleihen, es ist wirklich gruselig. Ich lese es immer wenn es Dunkel ist."

Sie hatte die Textpassage gefunden, die sie suchte, räusperte sich und las laut vor:

_Die Gewohnheiten der Geister_

_Wie auch lebendige Menschen und Tiere, pflegen die Verstorbenen Gewohnheiten. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass Geister keinesfalls Veränderungen schätzen, im Gegenteil, Veränderungen werden mit aller Macht abgelehnt. _

_So ist allgemein bekannt, dass Spukhäuser nur dann einen bösartigen Charakter ausbilden, wenn die Ruhe der Geister, die in ihm leben, gestört wird, so ist z.B. davon abzuraten, Dinge aus dem Haus zu entfernen oder umzustellen. _

_Geister klammern sich an ihr verlorenes Leben und sich unfähig, von der Welt der Lebenden abzulassen. Deshalb benehmen sie sich häufig exakt so, wie noch zu Lebzeiten. In Spanien gibt es einen gut dokumentierten Fall, bei dem der Geist eines alten Mannes seit über fünfhundert Jahren, jeden Sonntagmorgen die örtliche Kapelle aufsucht und sich still in die hinterste Reihe setzt. Nach exakt einer Stunde verschwindet er wieder, nur um am nächsten Sonntag erneut zu erscheinen._

_Für Geisterjäger ist es deswegen unabdingbar, sich vorerst über das frühere Leben des Geistes zu informieren. Erst wenn man sich darüber im Bilde ist, was für ein Mensch der Geist früher gewesen war, kann man sein jetziges Dasein verstehen._

Erinys endete mit einem heiseren Krächzen und griff nach der kugelrunden Glasflasche mit Honigmilch, die sie in die Bibliothek hinein geschummelt hatte, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Also musst du wohl erst etwas über den lebenden Willigis Wulfgard herausfinden, schätze ich." sagte Ulysses zu Sybill: „Wahrscheinlich bindet ihn etwas an diese Schule hier, vielleicht war er einmal ein Lehrer, ein Hausmeister oder ein ehemaliger Schüler?" Seine ravenclawsche Ader, die kaum jemand anerkannte, kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Über welchen Geist musst du eigentlich eine Arbeit verfassen, Erinys?" fragte Sybill, die sich offenbar einfach dagegen sträubte, etwas über den lebenden Willigis herausfinden zu müssen.

Erinys setzte die Flasche ab und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Lippen: „Der weiße Grimm. Ein Tiergeist. Es ist ein großer, weißer Wolf mit narbigem Körper…fragt sich nur wie ich seine Gewohnheiten herausfinden soll. Soll ich Nachforschungen darüber anstellen, ob er lieber Rind, Schwein oder Wild fraß?"

„Ich finde deine Aufgabe auch verdammt schwierig." pflichtete Ulysses ihr bei: „Etwas über einen verstorbenen Menschen herauszufinden ist viel einfacher, als über einen toten Wolf. Aber was sucht ein Wolf überhaupt in Hogwarts? Meinst du, er war das Haustier von jemandem?"

Erinys zuckte mit den Schultern: „Was ist so wichtig daran?" fragte sie düster.

„Ohne die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers darf sicher niemand einen Wolf halten. In Hogwarts gibt es bestimmt so etwas wie eine Haustierordnung. Vielleicht steht da auch drin, wann welche Tierarten verboten waren und wann nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Ordnung die letzten Eintausend Jahre lang gleich geblieben ist. Es wäre nützlich wenn du den ungefähren Zeitraum kennst, wann der Wolf gelebt hat."

„Meine Güte…", Erinys sah Ulysses an und musste grinsen: „Wenn Klee dich so klug reden hören würde, sie würde aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskommen."

Ulysses blickte ihr etwas verdattert entgegen, doch Erinys entging nicht, das er leicht rot um die Nase wurde.

Sybill räusperte sich verhallten, während sie ihren violetten Seidenschal, den sie sich um den langen Hals gewickelt hatte, zurück über die Schulter strich: „Ich ahnte das sich Geisterkunde mit spröder Theorie befassen würde, ich bin enttäuscht."

„Wir können die Schule ja nicht auf gut Glück durchstreifen, in der Hoffnung mal einem der Geister zu begegnen." entgegnete Erinys kritisch.

„Glück brauche ich nicht." versicherte Sybill: „Ich vertraue meinem Gespür. Geister zeigen sich meistens sensiblen Menschen, die empfänglich sin. Ich glaube, Erinys, du bist einfach zu kalt für so etwas."

Erinys starrte das dürre Mädchen mit brennendem Blick an. Was erlaubte Sybill sich da eigentlich? Als ob es Erinys Idee gewesen wäre, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Von wegen!

Die nächste Viertelstunde enttäuschte sie Sybill Trelawney nicht, was ihre angeblich Innere Kälte anbelangte. Ohne ein Wort mit ihrer Klassenkameradin zu wechseln, strich sie verbissen die Bücherreihen auf und ab, in der Hoffnung etwas Hilfreiches unter den teils schon vergilbten Werken zu finden.

Ulysses half ihr dabei, aber erstens war er zu klein, um auch nur die Titel der obenstehenden Bücher zu erkennen, und zweitens wusste niemand so recht, wonach sie eigentlich Ausschau halten sollten. Sicherlich hatte Willigis Wulfgard oder der weiße Grimm etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun, aber sie wussten nicht, wo sie bei ihrer Suche ansetzen sollten. Vielleicht bei den Verzeichnissen ehemaliger Lehrer? Oder Quidditchspielern? Oder war Ulysses Tipp, die niedergeschriebene Haustierordnung nachzuschlagen, der richtige Weg?

„Am besten fragen wir einfach irgendeinen Lehrer." schlug Ulysses ihr vor, als sie am Bücherregal „Magische Heilung, ihre Wirkung und Nebenwirkung" wieder aufeinander trafen: „Dein toller Geisterjäger Professor Binsfeld hat sich die Namen schließlich nicht ausgedacht."

„Der wird garantiert nichts verraten. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir etwas aus Dumbledore herauskitzeln können. Wann hast du das nächste Mal Unterricht bei ihm?"

„Am Montag." antwortete Ulysses.

„Gut, dann frag ihn ob er-" Erinys wurde unsanft unterbrochen, als Sybill sich plötzlich an ihr vorbeischummelte und sie zur Seite drückte. Mit zielgenauem Gang und starrem Blick, ging sie zwei-drei Meter und blieb abrupt vor einem schmalen Bücherregal stehen, dass sich in die Ecke eines Mauervorsprungs schmiegte. Mit ihren dürren Fingern tastete sie nach einem der Titel und zog es hervor. Das dicke, staubige Buch lag so schwer in Sybills Händen, dass sie ihre Mühe hatte es zum Tisch zu hieven.

Erinys und Ulysses traten näher: „Statuen Hogwarts?" fragte sie, als sie die Überschrift auf dem Buchrücken gelesen hatte. Sybill antwortete nicht, sondern schlug den Index auf und ihre Augen huschten geschäftig über die Zeilen: „Hier steht er!" rief sie schließlich: „Meine Eingebung stimmte! Es existiert eine Statue von Willigis Wulfgard in Hogwarts!"

Sie blätterte zu der entsprechenden Seite, Erinys blickte ihr über die magere Schulter und tatsächlich, auf Seite dreihundertvierundsiebzig fand sich ein kurzer, vom Alter verblichener Text mit der verschnörkelten Überschrift _Willigis Wulfgard der Wölfische._

Sie musste ihre Augen anstrengen, um die Worte zu lesen, die dort auf uraltem Pergament geschrieben standen:

_Willigis Wulfgard der Wölfische_

_Verstarb im Jahre 989, kurz nachdem Hogwarts zum ersten Mal seine Tore öffnete. Nach seiner Beerdigung bestellten Mrs. H. Hufflepuff und Mr. G. Gryffindor eine lebensgroße steinerne Nachbildung, bei dem schottischen Steinbildhauer D. McAulay. Die Statue steht seitdem in Hogwarts (Große Halle)_

_Eintrag nachträglich verfasst von C. R. Roody im Jahre 1295_

Erinys stieß einen langen, frustrierten Seufzer aus: „Der Text ist ja uralt. Und er stimmt nicht mehr, denn ich habe nie eine Statue von Willigis gesehen und ganz bestimmt nicht in der Großen Halle, das wüsste ich. Wer weiß was in all den Jahrhunderten mit ihr passiert ist, vielleicht wurde sie sogar zerstört oder so?"

„Aber Willigis kannte die Gründer Hogwarts." sagte Ulysses, nachdem er ein weiteres Mal die wenigen Worte des Textes gelesen hatte: „Ich weiß nicht, aber die Information müsste uns doch weiterhelfen, oder?"

_Uns?_ dachte Erinys genervt, _das ist immer noch Sybills Aufgabe…_

Der Zeiger der großen Standuhr rückte unaufhaltsam weiter und ebnete den Weg der nahenden Sperrstunde. Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin, erkannte das früh genug: „Ihr solltet euch langsam Richtung eurer Gemeinschaftsräume begeben." sagte sie und lugte kritisch über ihre fragile Brille hinweg.

Erinys, Ulysses und Sybill verschoben ihre Recherchen auf einen späteren Tag und zumindest Erinys hoffte für sich, das Sybill die Sache mit der Courage wieder schnell genug vergessen würde…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Freitage waren in diesem Schuljahr Ulysses allerliebste Werktage. Der Grund war einfach: Zum einen lockte das nahe Wochenende und zum Zweiten musste er geradeeinmal drei Schulstunden überstehen.

Die ersten beiden Stunden am Morgen, Verwandlung, waren nicht der Rede wert. Professor McGonagall ließ sie bloß, zum wiederholten Male allerdings, die Verwandlung von einem Krokodilzahn in ein echtes, kleines Krokodil üben. Eine Aufgabe die vielleicht nur eine Prise Konzentration verlangte, aber Freitage waren nun einmal nicht zur Konzentration geschaffen. Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatten nur Nekoda Arkwright, Ulrich Montgomery und Alyson Timper ein kleines Krokodil vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch…obwohl Ulrichs Krokodil einen bemerkenswert toten Eindruck machte.

Ulysses Krokodilzahn zeigte nicht mal den Ansatz einer Verwandlung, obwohl er mitunter den Eindruck hatte, dass zumindest die Zahnwurzel gelber und gelber wurde. McGonagall schüttelte aber nur trostlos den Kopf und schob seinen ärmlichen Pseudoerfolg auf die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse im Klassenzimmer.

Aber gut…eigentlich war Ulysses das Fach momentan nicht wirklich wichtig. Er würde die Verwandlung einfach am Wochenende üben. Im Augenblick nutzte er viel lieber die Gunst der Stunde, denn die Ravenclaws hatten zusammen mit den Gryffindors Unterricht. Und dort, an einem der letzten Tische, saß Klemencia Greene auf ihrem Platz und schenkte ihm das ein oder andere freundschaftliche Lächeln.

Sie sah ein wenig ermattet aus, das lag wahrscheinlich am Quidditchtraining. Ulysses hatte gehört, dass die Gryffindormannschaft, die zum Größten Teil aus weiblichen Spielern bestand, auf eine strenge Diät gesetzt wurden war. Die Kapitänin, Milka Longfellow, hatte offensichtlich den Verstand verloren, denn keine ihrer Spielerinnen war dick.

Klee grinste ihm entgegen, Ulysses grinste zurück.

„Mr. Rathburn, wenn Sie sich mehr auf Ihre Arbeit, statt auf Mädchen, konzentrieren würden, dann hätten Sie sicherlich heute Erfolg mit der Verwandlung gehabt." tadelte McGonagall ihn, als sie an seinem Tisch vorbeistrich.

Liam Evonshare, der wie üblich neben Klee saß, blickte auf und warf Ulysses einen finsteren Blick zu, Ulysses fühlte sich an einen Platzhirsch erinnert. Klee wies Liam mit einem Kopfschütteln zu Recht.

Ulysses wandte sich, selig seufzend, wieder seinem Krokodilzahn zu und tat die nächsten fünf Minuten lang so, als würde er auf Biegen und Brechen eine Verwandlung durchführen wollen – in Wirklichkeit malte er mit seinem Zauberstab aber nur weibliche Umrisse in die Luft.

McGonagall beäugte ihn kritisch von ihrem Pult aus, schüttelte dann den Kopf und kritzelte mit ihrer Schreibfeder kurz etwas in ihr Notizbuch, dass verdächtig nach der Note „S" für „Schrecklich" aussah…wie gesagt, Freitage waren nun einmal keine Tage der fleißigen, ehrlichen Arbeit.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht ging es zu Professor Binns: Geschichte der Zauberei stand ungebeten vor der Tür. Eindeutig das zweigrauenhafteste Fach nach Kräuterkunde.

Aber Ulysses hatte eine gute Tat im Sinn, er wollte seiner Freundin Erinys unbedingt helfen ihr Geisterkundeprojekt mit Erfolg abzuschließen. Letztes Jahr wäre sie beinahe Sitzen geblieben, nun könnte ihr ein Polsterchen an guten Noten am Ende die Haut retten.

„Ähm, Professor Binns?" ordnungsgemäß meldete er sich und wartete, bis der dröge Blick seines Geschichtslehrers ihn anfixiert hatte.

„Haben sie eine Frage, Mr. Ashburn?"

„Rathburn." verbesserte Ulysses automatisch, aber Binns schien das so egal zu sein wie fallende Reissäcke in China, deswegen fuhr Ulysses einfach fort: „Ich wollte Sie fragen, Professor, ob sie etwas über Willigis Wulfgard oder den weißen Grimm wissen."

Einen Augenblick war es still in dem Klassenraum und der kollektive Dämmerschlaf der Schüler löste sich ein wenig.

Professor Binns schob seine Brille zurück auf seinen breiten Nasenrücken: „Aha…Willigis Wulfgard? Ich glaube kaum das es zum heuten Thema „Vergessene Zauberkunst Mittelamerikas" passt, oder?"

„Nein, Sir. Aber es würde mich trotzdem interessieren."

„So, so…", Professor Binns gähnte und nahm einen Schluck Malzkaffee: „Die Geschichte von Willigis Wulfgard gehört in die Zeit der Gründung Hogwarts, genau wie der weiße Grimm. Meiner Meinung nach kein wichtiges Kapitel der Epoche…aber wenn Sie etwas darüber nachlesen möchten, kann ich Ihnen die Erstausgabe des Buches „Die Gründer Hogwarts" empfehlen. Das Buch ist in der Bibliothek anzutreffen…", gemächlich schlürfte er seinen nächsten Schluck Kaffee.

„Sonst nichts?" fragte Ulysses drängend.

„Nein…sonst nichts." bestätigte ihm Professor Binns: „Kommen wir zurück zum heutigen Thema: Schlagt bitte alle Seite einhundertvierzehn auf, lest den Text aufmerksam durch und macht euch Notizen."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Die Sache mit Klee ist natürlich nicht vergessen. Ich muss mich nur mal ein wenig mehr um meine Charaktere, aus den Häusern Ravenclaw und Slytherin kümmern. Und Sybill ist doch auch mal eine schöne Abwechslung oder?

Mir ist übrigens ein Fehler unterlaufen, den ich bald ausbügeln muss: Ich dachte immer, der Typ der in Band 6 erwähnt wird, heißt Humphrey Belch, dabei heißt er Belch**er**. Ich habe aber schon eine höchst unelegante Lösung dafür gefunden ;)

**Nightwish: **Oh keine Sorge, Klee kommt sehr wohl in DdK vor, genau wie noch ein paar andere. Bei ihr dauert das allerdings noch etwas.

Die Frage, ob sie sich später immer noch so bekriegen werden, kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Das alles wird man aber in DdK erfahren (obwohl ich glaube der Kleinkrieg zwischen Evan Rosier und Snape reicht vollkommen aus XD )

**Tami9: **Später…ich kläre die Sache zwischen Klee und Uly später auf (momentan habe ich ehrlich gesagt selbst noch keinen Plan ). Und ich denke die Geister in Hogwarts wissen zumindest teilweise, dass sie beobachtet werden. Nick z.B unterhält sich ja mit Dilanio (der Junge hat vielleicht Glück XD )

**GoddessOFChaos:** Vielen Dank und schön weiterlesen ;)

** Werder: **Ui, kommst du auch aus Bremen? Naja, danke für das Review. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich jetzt ohne Feelies Storys auskommen musst, denn so wie ich das sehe, regt sich da gerade gar nichts mehr.

**Ravenne: **Oh, das gefällt mir persönlich sehr gut, wenn du die RS Version lieber magst. Ist natürlich Geschmackssache ;)


	11. Kapitel 11

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**11. Träume aus Zucker und Käse**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht Espengard, die norwegische Zauberschule_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Dicklich und bequem. Zwilling von Klee_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Guter Schüler, aber äußerst merkwürdig. Er und Ulysses hassen sich_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Hochintelligent und Jahrgangsbester. Auffallend mädchenhaft…_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Pockennarbig. Der Kumpel von Ulysses_

Plumbeus Botts und Humphrey Belch: _Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Zusammen mit Charley gründeten sie einen kleinen Süßigkeitenladen in Hogwarts_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Raymond Doily: _Schöner Slytherin Erstklässler mit Autoverkäufer-Lächeln. Ulysses verabscheut ihn_

Emilio Primavera: _Älterer Slytherin…er und Lindsey verschwinden manchmal für Stunden…_

Imbellis Ermay: _Ulysses erste Liebe. Die schöne und eiskalte Slytherin flog jedoch von der Schule_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys steht vor einem schwierigen Projekt. In Geisterkunde soll sie den „weißen Grimm" observieren, ein überaus scheuer Tiergeist…und dank Slughorns toller Ideen, darf sie ausgerechnet mit Sybill zusammenarbeiten. Währenddessen haben Ulysses und Klemencia das Kriegsbeil begraben und reden miteinander. Was wird sich daraus entwickeln? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ein Schwall Butterfett ertränke den kross gebratenen Schinken und schwappte beinahe über Nekoda Arkwrights Tellerrand hinweg. Es war Montagmorgen und geräuschvoll wurde überall das Frühstück eingenommen, Geschirr klirrte und Schüler unterhielten sich über alle Tische und Köpfe hinweg.

Ulysses starrte sehnsüchtig auf den Speck.

„Denk noch nicht mal dran." tadelte ihn Nekoda freundschaftlich: „Nach dieser Geschichte mit dem Doxyzid musst du aufpassen und deinen Magen schonen." fuhr er sachlich fort.

Das wusste Ulysses nur zu gut und er bereute sehr, was erst sich selbst erst vor wenigen Wochen angetan hatte: „Ein wenig Speck könnte ich trotzdem wieder gut bebrauchen."

„Oh, ganz sicher. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, du bist schon wieder etwas dicker geworden."

„Erinys hat mich übers Wochenende mit Plätzchen versorgt. Du weißt ja, Rita Kimmkorn, Demelza Daffodil und diese hässliche Dolores Umbridge mussten zur Strafe welche backen." sagte Ulysses und spähte hinüber zu der Slytherintafel. Dort, neben der miesepetrig dreinblickenden Miserable Getmore und dem statisch-grinsenden Raymond Doily, saßen die drei Erstklässlerinnen, schwatzten und kicherten eifrig miteinander.

Ulysses wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab. Erinys tat ihm fast schon leid, ihre Geduld war ohnehin schon streng bemessen und dann durfte sie sich noch den Gemeinschaftsraum mit solchen Blagen teilen.

Jemand trat auf Ulysses und Nekoda zu und räusperte sich verhalten: „Nekoda Arkwright?"

Sie drehten sich um und blickten direkt in das strenge Gesicht der Quidditchkapitänin der Ravenclaws Leontynia Catmoore, die ihre dunklen Haare zu zwei exakt gleichlangen, praktischen Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Hinter ihr stand ein asiatisch aussehender Jugendlicher, den Ulysses als Takeo identifizierte: Ein stiller Mathematiker, der stets an der taktischen Raffinesse der ravenclawschen Spielmethode feilte und quasi als Leontynias Assistent auftrat.

Nekoda ließ sofort seine speckgespickte Gabel sinken: „Was gibt es?" fragte er aufmerksam.

„Du hast bei der Quidditchauswahl gut abgeschnitten." sagte Leontynia: „Takeo und ich haben uns entschlossen, dich in die Mannschaft mit aufzunehmen. Du hast eine sehr ruhige besonnene Art, wenn du spielst, Takeo sieht eindeutig einen Hüter in dir."

Wo andere wahrscheinlich in Freudenschreien ausgebrochen wäre, schob Nekoda bloß seine Brille ein Stück weit höher: „Okay…", machte er baff: „Damit habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet, aber…natürlich. Ich werde gerne mitspielen."

„Sehr schön." Leontynia ließ sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln hinreißen und hinter ihr schrieb Takeo eine Notiz auf sein Klemmbrett, bevor sich beide abwandten und verschwanden.

Nekoda zog die Brauen hoch und blickte ziemlich verdattert ins Leere.

Ulysses, der sich einfach nicht für Quidditch begeistern konnte, zwang sich zu einer positiven Bemerkung: „Hey, du bist von nun an Hüter, Nekoda. Das freut mich für dich." In Wirklichkeit fühlte er leichte Verbitterung in sich aufsteigen. Quidditch spielte in seinem Leben nun einmal keine große Rolle, der Sport interessierte ihn nicht, auf die Begeisterung der Anderen reagierte er immer nur mit ungetrübtem Trotz. Wenn Nekoda fortan seine schmale Freizeit zusätzlich wegen etlichen Trainingseinheiten begrenzen musste, wer verbrachte dann mit Ulysses die Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum? Und ganz nebenbei…Ulysses Noten würden sicher auch sinken, denn Nekoda war nun mal ein zuverlässiger Hausaufgabenpartner und Ulysses ein zuverlässig _fauler_ Schüler.

Schweigsam endete das Frühstück und der Unterricht begann. Der Montagmorgen schmückte sich mit dem VgddK-Fach, welches im Gegenzug nur leider von dem raubeinigen Professor Hellingsgard verunziert wurde.

„Egal ob ein verzaubertes Bajonett oder ein Normales, ihr solltet es vermeiden damit in die Rippen eurer Gegner zu treffen." Hellingsgard fuchtelte wild mit seiner schwarzen Rabenfeder herum, um seine Aussage zu verbildlichen: „Ein Bajonett kann sich zwischen den Rippen eures Feindes verkeilen und bevor ihr es dort wieder herausgezogen habt, hat euch ein anderer Gegner längst erwischt. Welche Konsequenz ziehen wir daraus? Ja, Mr. Evonshare?"

Liam hatte sich gemeldet, eine Tat gekrönt vom Seltenheitswert: „Am besten man tötet den Gegner mit einem Bauchtreffer, dort gibt es keine Knochen, an denen sich die Klinge verharken könnte." sagte er sachlich und so kühl, so wie es typisch für Liam war.

Ulysses schauderte es bei dem bloßen Gedanken.

„Sehr schön. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." lobte Hellingsgard. „Schlagt jetzt alle euer Buch auf und lest euch das Kapitel „Verteidigung in Notsituationen – Die tödlichsten Treffer" komplett durch. Hausaufgabe: Wie töte ich einen Gegner mit dem Gebrauch von Essstäbchen? Ich möchte darüber mindestens eine Viertel Rolle Pergament sehen. Fangt an."

Schwer seufzend machte sich Ulysses daran, den schwerverständlichen Text durchzulesen, der über und unter gespickt war, mit medizinischen Fachbegriffen. Er würde sich in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Heilkunst ausleihen müssen, um die Hausaufgabe erledigen zu können.

„Hey, Ulysses." Klemencia lehnte sich von hinten an ihn heran. Bis vor kurzem hätte sich niemals freiwillig in die Nähe von Ulysses gesetzt, doch das hatte sich nun grundlegend geändert: Sie bezog den Sitzplatz eine Reihe hinter ihm…leider immer noch zusammen mit ihrem wortkargen Anhängsel Liam.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Ulysses und wandte sich zu ihr und ihrem wunderbaren Lächeln um.

„Alternative Verteidigungskunst ist total öde, nicht wahr?" fragte sie: „Solange ich noch meinen Zauberstab in der Hand halte, werde ich garantiert niemanden abstechen."

„Deswegen heißt es ja _alternativ_. Es ist für den Fall gedacht, wenn du mal deinen Zauberstab verlierst." belehrte Ulysses sie spielerisch.

Bevor Klee darauf etwas antworten konnte, löste sich Liams Gesichtausdruck von der ewig kalten Miene und mürrisch schnarrte er: „Habe ich mich gerade verhört, war das grade etwa tatsächlich ein halbwegs intelligenter Satz? Nein…unmöglich."

Klees blaue Augen huschten pfeilschnell zu ihrem besten Freund und fixierten ihn bedrohlich: „Hör bloß auf damit, Liam! Du weißt sehr wohl, dass Ulysses klug ist."

Liam spielte desinteressiert mit einer seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen herum: „Fragt sich nur woher ich das wissen sollte." sagte er giftig.

Ulysses versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie geknickt er war, sondern konzentrierte sich stur auf Klee. Sollte der tolle Liam doch denken was er wollte, wie kam er eigentlich dazu so über Ulysses herzuziehen? Liam war schließlich auch nicht gerade ein Ass, notentechnisch gesehen, und so oft wie er sich ausschwieg, machte er auch nicht gerade den klügsten Eindruck auf Erden. Ulysses war ein intelligenter Ravenclaw, – es musste doch schließlich etwas bedeuten, dass er gerade in _dieses_ Schulhaus gekommen war, oder? - Liam hingegen war nur ein großgewachsener, gutaussehender Gryffindor und Klees bester Freund…okay, Ulysses erkannte doch einen triftigen Grund fern am Horizont, warum er Liam mit Neid begegnen _könnte_.

Auf Liams bissiges Kommentar hin, beschloss Klee ihn offenbar erst einmal zu ignorieren: „Ulysses, mein Bruder Charley braucht unbedingt kaufkräftige Kunden in seinem Laden. Hast du nicht Lust mitzukommen?"

Ulysses warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu Liam, aber solange dieser Junge nicht mitkam, würde er Klee überall hin folgen, selbst bis nach Feuerland und zurück.

Höchst trotzig starrte Liam auf sein Blatt Pergament und kritzelte seinen Aufsatz, schien aber regelrecht die Ohren gespitzt zu haben, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Also…ich hätte schon Lust." sagte Ulysses schließlich. Eigentlich hätte er heute noch sehr viel zu tun: Hausaufgaben, Duellierklub und russisch lernen. Sein Privatlehrer hatte ihn einen neuen, verdächtig dicken Brief mit weiteren Aufgaben geschickt, Ulysses musste sich wirklich ranhalten, bevor sich Heuler seiner Eltern zur Post dazugesellen würde.

Liam ließ seine dunkle Schreibfeder sinken, starrte Ulysses einen Moment feindselig an und wandte sich dann zu Klemencia: „Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich mich für den Nachmittag mit Alyson Timper verabredet habe, also kannst du ja mit Ulysses alleine hingehen." sagte er mit pampiger Süße.

Klee verdrehte die Augen: „Von wegen…", zischte sie so leise, dass nur Ulysses es verstehen konnte. Offenbar war die Verabredung mit der Klette Alyson eine Farce.

„Ruhe!" Hauself Kedavra zog an ihren Tischen vorbei, er wankte verdächtig: „Isch will nix mehr von eusch hörn, klar?" Mit seinem knochigen Finger zog er Ulysses am Ohr und drückte ihn regelrecht in sein aufgeschlagenes Schulbuch: „Lernen!" knurrte der Elf mit schwerem Dialekt, sein Atem stank nach Alkohol.

„Deine Liebe zu Wodka geht manchmal zu weit." hörte Ulysses Klee gewagt sagen. Der hässliche Kopf des Hauselfen wischte zu dem Mädchen: „Son Quatsch." sagte Kedavra und verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, ihnen zu erzählen, wie er und sein früherer Besitzer, ein russischer Schwarzmagier, sich erbitterte Trinkwettbewerbe geleistet hatten. Ulysses hörte kaum zu und arbeitete lieber still an seinem Aufsatz über tödliche Essstäbchen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Die hier ist übrigens für Sie, Mr. Rathburn." feierlich senkte sich Professor Slughorns dicke Hand und legte ihm eine grüngoldgestreifte Karte neben seinen dampfenden Kessel.

Ulysses sah von seiner Arbeit – blutgefüllte Moskitos in drei gleichgroße Teile zu schneiden und in seinen Kessel zu geben – auf und griff nach der Karte: Es war eine Einladung für den Slug-Klub.

Ulysses blickte etwas irritiert an Slughorns gewaltigen Schnauzer vorbei, hinein in die kleinen Äuglein: „Ich darf den Slug-Klub besuchen, Professor?"

„Oh, aber selbstverständlich!" Slughorn strahlte sein breitestes Grinsen: „Wissen Sie, ich kannte Ihren Großvater sehr gut, er verkaufte mir meinen ersten Argentinischen Wirrkopfdackel. Odysseus Rathburn war ein fabelhafter Geschäftsmann und Zoologe, alleine durch ihn wurde die Zucht von Tierwesen in Großbritannien zur Kunstform erhoben. Und Sie sind schließlich der Erbe dieses großartigen Familienbetriebes, Sie passen ganz fabelhaft in meinen elitären Klub. "

Das war tatsächlich eine große Ehre, Ulysses wusste es zu schätzen. Er sollte seine Eltern am besten sofort darüber unterrichten, vielleicht milderte das ihre Stimmung?

Slughorn zog weiter und quetschte seinen dicken Körper durch die Tischreihen. Ulysses beobachtete ihn lauernd und seine Freude wurde erheblich gehemmt, als er sah, wie der Tränkemeister eine Karrte zu Lindsey Abnoba und eine Weitere zu Nathaniel Deepwood reichte. Ausgerechnet Nathaniel, dieser verrückte Hufflepuff…gut, Ulysses musste zugeben, dass es ihn nicht überraschte, Nathaniels Vater war schließlich ein hohes Tier im Ministerium und Nathaniel selbst, war ein sehr guter Schüler. Vielversprechend genug also für den Slug-Klub.

Ulysses seufzte schwer, füllte die fertigen Moskitos in seinen Kessel und nahm die nächste Zutat in Angriff.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses legte sein Besteck zur Seite, nachdem er sein sehr verspätetes Mittagessen beendet hatte. Er wollte sich beeilen, Klemencia wartete sicher schon auf ihn, damit sie gemeinsam dem Süßigkeitenladen ihres Bruders einen Besuch abstatten konnten.

Allerdings hatte Ulysses den Faktor Erinys nicht mitberechnet.

„Du kannst Professor Binns sagen, dass sein Tipp völliger Nonsens ist. In der Bücherei steht nirgends ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Gründer Hogwarts", zumindest nicht die Erstausgabe."

Ulysses Kopf schnellte herum, hinter ihm stand tatsächlich Erinys, die offenbar sehr viel besser schleichen konnte als die weltbeste Schleichkatze. Ihre kurzen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und mit ihrer blassen Haut, sah sie mehr denn je wie ein Geist aus.

„Oh…hallo, Erinys." grüßte er und stand von seinem Platz auf.

„Sag mir lieber was ich tun soll! Das Buch existiert nicht! Ich dreh noch total durch, die meisten anderen haben ihre Hausarbeit schon zur Hälfte fertig!"

„Du hast doch noch gut drei Wochen Zeit." erinnerte er sie: „Und hast du wirklich die ganze Bibliothek durchsucht?"

„Ja!"

„Hast du Madame Pince gefragt?"

Sie stockte kurz und ihr Mund verzog sich mürrisch: „Nein…sie hat am Wochenende frei gemacht. Aber ich werde gleich mal hingehen und sie aushorchen. Kommst du mit?"

Großartig, genau damit hatte Ulysses gerechnet. Er sah sie entschuldigend an: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin schon verabredet." sagte er: „Mit Blondie." fügte er etwas kleinlaut hinzu.

Erinys Kinnlade sackte ein Stück weit abwärts und sie starrte ihn verdattert an: „Mit _Klee_?" spuckte sie angewidert aus: „Das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich elendig.

Erinys Miene verdunkelte sich und sie zog die blassen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, Trotz und Widerwillen schimmerte in ihren dunklen Augen. Sie schien nicht im geringsten Verständnis zeigen zu wollen, im Gegenteil: Ihr unnahbarer Egoismus, eine Eigenschaft von ihr, die Ulysses selbst zum Glück bisher kaum zu spüren bekommen hatte, flammte plötzlich sichtbar auf: Erinys akzeptierte keine Klemencia neben sich.

„Weißt du was, Ulysses?" knurrte sie drohend: „Die Freundschaft zu Klee habe ich nur wegen dir gekündigt! Weil sie _dich_ beleidigt hat! Und nun schließt ihr im Gegenzug einfach hinter meinen Rücken Freundschaft?" Ihre Stimme war kalt und bissig.

Von diesem Blickwinkel aus hatte Ulysses die Situation bisher noch gar nicht betrachtet. Er beschloss gegenzulenken: „Dann vertrag dich doch einfach wieder mit ihr." schlug er vor.

Für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick dachte er, sie würde mit ihrer Handfläche ausholen, aber stattdessen zuckte nur ein Muskel in ihrer rechten Wange und ein bitterböser Blick wanderte hinüber zu der Gryffindortafel. Klee saß dort und schwatzte ungezwungen mit der Erstklässlerin Amaryllis Milano.

„Nein." sagte Erinys mit eisenfester Stimme: „Ganz sicher nicht."

Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grund länger mit Klee Streit zu suchen, fand Ulysses. All ihre Zwistigkeiten hätten sie hier und heute endgültig besiegeln können. Wahrscheinlich lag das Hindernis weniger an Erinys Trotzigkeit, ein Wesenszug der durchaus vorhanden war, sondern daran, dass Erinys alles für sich selbst behalten zu wollen…wie ihren Bruder Elicius zum Beispiel.

„Warum habt ihr euch vertragen?" fragte Erinys und der Blick ihrer dunkelblauen Augen schwappte wieder zu ihm zurück: „Ihr konntet euch vom ersten Tag an nicht riechen, das hast du mir selbst erzählt."

„Ein Missverständnis. Sie hat viel schlimmer von mir gedacht, als ich in Wirklichkeit bin; und ich habe genau das gleiche von ihr gedacht."

Erinys nickte zwar, schien es aber überhaupt nicht zu verstehen wollen: „Na schön…", sie seufzte theatralisch, wie eine weise Großmutter die dazu ansetzte, ihren kleinen Enkel zu tadeln: „Klee und du, ob das was wird? Naja, ich muss mich jetzt an meine Hausarbeit setzen, Sybill hat sicher Zeit sich mit in die Bibliothek zu setzen." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte von dannen.

„Erinys!" rief Ulysses ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, dass blasse Gesicht regungslos und unleserlich.

„Ist das wirklich okay für dich? Ich meine, ich kann die Sache mit Klee auch verschieben."

Ein freudiges, fast schon gieriges Strahlen funkelte für einen Moment in ihren Augen und sie schien plötzlich hellauf zufrieden mit sich und der Welt: „Wirklich?"

Ulysses fühlte sich auf einmal so, als hätte er sich geradewegs selbst ins Schach manövriert. Einerseits wollte er Erinys um keinen Preis verärgern, weil er ahnte, dass die Konsequenzen bitter zu schlucken sein würden, aber Klemencia, mit ihrer Wärme und Munterkeit hatte in ihm irgendeine ferne Sehnsucht geweckt. Aber so Beständig wie Erinys war, so wechselhaft schien Klee zu sein und Ulysses fürchtete eine herbe Enttäuschung, wenn er ihr zu Nahe treten und dafür die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen bekommen würde.

…warum waren Entscheidungen eigentlich immer so schwer zu fällen?

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Erinys schließlich abzuwimmeln war keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen und als er es endlich geschafft hatte, loderten die wilden Flammen des Schuldbewusstseins in seiner Brust. Am Ende hatte er sie mit einem Kompromiss besänftigt: Nach dem Ausflug zum Süßigkeitenladen, würde er gleich zu Erinys und Sybill in die Bibliothek kommen. Erinys erklärte sich, zwar noch immer etwas mürrisch, einverstanden und so trennten sich ihre Wege.

Klemencia wartete am offenstehenden Eingangsportal auf ihn, mit einem rotgoldenen, dünnen Gryffindorschal um den Hals geschlungen und ihre langen Kniestrümpfe hatte sie inzwischen auch gegen die Winterstrumpfhose ausgetauscht. Zu Recht, denn es war merklich kühler geworden und der junge Oktober brachte eisige Schauer und Böen.

Zu Klees Füßen wuselte Fischotter Nerie. Sie war inzwischen ausgewachsen, trug aber noch immer ihr freudig bimmelndes Glöckchenhalsband. Sie quakte voller Missmut und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, als Argus Flichs hässliche Katze Mary-Sue die Treppe hinunter geschlichen kam.

„Hi, Uly. Hast du dein Geld dabei? In dem Laden bekommt man nämlich grundsätzlich nichts gratis, dazu läuft er noch zu schlecht."

Allerdings, Geld war reichlich vorhanden, Ulysses hatte seine ganze Hosentasche damit vollgestopft. Vielleicht sollte er Erinys und Sybill noch etwas Leckeres kaufen, wo beide doch so entsetzlich dürr waren und Erinys Laune momentan eh jede Art von Besänftigung gebrauchen könnte?

Langsam machten sich Ulysses und Klee auf den Weg, während Klee ihm von ihrem letzten Quidditchtraining erzählte und Ulysses im Gegenzug von seiner Einladung zum Slug-Klub und von Erinys wahrhaft gespenstischer Hausarbeit in Geisterkunde. Es war eine sehr seichte Unterhaltung, verglichen mit der, von vor wenigen Tagen, als Ulysses erfahren hatte, dass Klemencia und Charley ein totes Geschwisterchen zu beklagen hatten. Dafür hatte Ulysses aber die Sache mit dem Doxyzid, Imbellis und Nathaniels Unfall richtiggestellt und seine Sicht der Dinge hatten wahre Wunder bewirkt. Klee, sonst immer garstig und fies, begegnete ihm nun wie einen alten Freund.

Und das fühlte sich sehr viel besser an, als ihre ewige Streiterei.

Sie erreichten den Korridor, in dem sich, versteckt unter dem Boden, das alte Alchemielabor befand, dass Plumbeus Botts im letzten Jahr entdeckt hatte. Allerdings war es nun unnötig, siebzehn lange Schritte von der Ecke aus abzuzählen, um genau über dem geheimen Eingang des Labors zum stehen zu kommen: Ein Schild hing an der Steinwand und bunte Lettern bildeten die Aufschrift: _Zum kleinen Laden Zuckerkäs! Bitte Klopfen wo der Käse hinfällt._

„Fällt das nicht auf?" fragte Ulysses skeptisch: „Der Hausmeister ist schließlich nicht blind."

„Kein Problem. Professor Dumbledore hat mit Direktor Dippet darüber geredet und überzeugt, dass der Laden eigentlich ganz sinnvoll ist." sagte Klee und fügte dann leise, hinter vorgehaltener Hand hinzu: „Aber eigentlich glaube ich, die Lehrer wollen den Süßkram für sich selbst. Dumbledore und Slughorn kaufen hier nämlich direkt ein und Madame Burgunda hat einen Dauerauftrag oder so, jeden Sonntagmorgen lässt sie sich eine Schachtel Pralinen eulenwendend in ihr Zimmer fliegen."

_Bitte Klopfen wo der Käse hinfällt_, war übrigens eine höchst merkwürdige Lösung, den richtigen Ort zu markieren. Mitten auf dem, mit Holz verkleideten, Untergrund gab es eine Stelle, an der ein großer, runder Käse gemalt wurden war. Klemencia stampfte drei Mal mit dem Fuß und es vergingen keine fünf Sekunden, da klappte schon die Holzdiele hoch und Charley Greenes dickliches Gesicht erschien: „Hallo Klee!" rief er freudig, dann schwappte der Blick seiner blauen Augen vorsichtig zu Ulysses und er versuchte ebenso herzlich zu lächeln, wie bei seiner Zwillingsschwester: „Hi, Ulysses."

Ulysses roch Planung hinter diesem Benehmen. Offenbar hatte Klemencia ihrem Bruder schon vorher die Ohren lang gezogen. Eigentlich grundlos, denn mit Charley hatte Ulysses nie wirklich Probleme gehabt. Trotzdem fühlte er sich unwohl, als würde er die Grenze zum Feindesland betreten und Leuten begegnen, die er eigentlich nie wirklich kennen gelernt hatte.

Charley machte ihnen Platz, so dass sie die Treppe mit den schmalen Stufen hinuntersteigen konnten. Vor Ulysses lag, im goldenen Dämmerlicht einiger ewiger Kerzen getaucht, ein länglicher Raum, den er von damals noch gut in Erinnerung hatte.

Allerdings gab es nun einige grundlegende Veränderungen zu bestaunen: Der große Tisch, der einst die Mitte des Raumes fast ausgefüllt und einige seltsame Apparaturen beherbergt hatte, war nun über und unter vollgestellt mit Kesseln, Schachfiguren aus Käse, Dutzenden Gläsern gefüllt mit Leckerein und, und, und.

Abgesehen von Ulysses selbst und Charley Greene, wuselten noch drei andere Jungen und eben so viele Mädchen durch den Raum: Gut, beim Hufflepuff Plumbeus Botts konnte man nicht von „wuseln" sprechen, so gemächlich wie ein sonnenbadendes Faultier, rührte er in einem Kessel herum, der über einer alten Feuerstelle dampfte. Die wabernden Wolken, die der Kessel ausspie dufteten nach Zimt und frischgeschnittenen Erdbeeren.

Humphrey Belch, ein Ravenclaw aus Ulysses Klasse, wog hingegen gerade einen Haufen Schokoladenraspeln mit seiner kleinen Waage ab und war dabei hochkonzentriert. Ebenfalls in Ulysses Klasse waren die drei kichernden Mädchen, Zarah, Betsy und Rosario, die sich soeben einige Papiertüten geschnappt hatten und nun den Süßkram aussuchten, den sie kaufen wollten.

An der Wand gelehnt stand das letzte der Kinder, Lindsey Abnoba. Der Hufflepuff bedachte dass rege Treiben mit aufmerksamem Blick, während er an einer blau-gelb gekringelten Zuckerstange knabberte. Trotz der Kleiderordnung trug er kunterbunte Handschuhe und Socken, die mindestens noch bunter waren und unter seiner schwarzen Hose hervorlugten.

„Willkommen im _Zuckerkäs_!" sagte Charley feierlich und deutete auf ein großes, kunstvoll bemaltes Banner, das am Kopfende des Raumes an der Wand befestigt wurden war:

_Zum Zuckerkäs_

_Süßes und Herzhaftes aus dem Hause Botts, Belch und Greene_

_Kaufen Sie auf beste Empfehlung von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore und Horace E. F. Slughorn!_

„War gar nicht so leicht da mitzuhalten." sagte Charley: „Die Botts sind ja bekannt für ihre Leckerein, und Humphrey Belchs Vater gehört ein gutgehendes Geschäft für Käsespezialitäten."

„Dafür hat Charley einen Sinn für das Gestalterische, ohne ihn wäre der Laden hier schon im Chaos versunken." mischte sich Lindsey gelassen ein und rückte von der Wand ab: „Außerdem hat der Schokoladenkuchen, den du gestern gebacken hast, wirklich sehr gut geschmeckt, Kompliment. Mein Kumpel Emilio konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen…" er ließ den Satz mit einem verschwörerischen Klang enden, der viel Platz für dreckige Gedanken ließ, die Ulysses aber als äußerst ekelerregend empfand.

So ganz sicher konnte er sich noch immer nicht sein - Lindsey war schließlich mitunter ein Rätsel - aber er ahnte zumindest, dass Lindsey und der viel ältere Slytherin Emilio Primavera einer äußerst vertieften Beziehung nachgingen. Es hatte schon einen guten Grund, warum Ulysses sich da an sich und Imbellis zurückerinnert fühlte…nur mit einem erheblichen Unterschied: Imbellis war ein Mädchen, Lindsey und Emilio hingegen beide nicht.

„Hey Ulysses, du bist auch zum Slug-Klub eingeladen?" erkundigte sich Lindsey.

Ulysses nickte: „Ja. Warum bist du eingeladen worden?"

Lindsey machte eine wegwerfende Geste: „Bester Schüler des Jahrgangs. Professor Slughorn sieht mich schon als zukünftiger Zauberminister oder Leiter der Aurorenzentrale."

Das konnte Ulysses sich allerdings auch nur zu gut vorstellen. Es mochte viele gute Schüler in Hogwarts geben, aber nur ganz selten reihte sich jemand in die kleine Gruppe der wirklich Hochbegabten ein. Ulysses könnte so viel üben wie er wollte, oder so viele Bücher lesen wie er fand, aber an Lindseys Intelligenz und seinem natürlichen Gespür für die Magie, würde er niemals heranreichen.

Klee dirigierte Ulysses durch den Raum und er tapste ihr willenlos hinterher, den Blick so oft wie es ging auf ihr hübsches Gesicht gerichtet. Er fühlte sich noch immer fremd bei ihr und ihren Freunden, und verspürte den Wunsch, sich wieder bei Erinys zu verkriechen, um in ihrer Sicherheit die Eindrücke dieser neuen Welt zu verarbeiten.

„Magst du Käse, Ulysses?" fragte Klee und deutete auf die runden, goldenen Laibe, die in einem Regal aufgereiht lagen und auf einen Käufer warteten. Das Wappen der Käserei Belch war in die oberste Schicht eingestanzt worden. In einem kleinen Regal daneben standen halb- und fertig geschnitzte Schachfiguren, natürlich ebenfalls aus Käse.

„Mein Vater findet es toll, wenn ich hier seine Ware verkaufe." meldete sich der dicke Humphrey zu Wort: „Er schickt mir wöchentlich neue Sorten per Eule."

„Verkauft es sich gut?" erkundigte sich Ulysses und Klee unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Humphrey blickte betreten zu Boden: „Nicht wirklich…einfach Käse zu verkaufen reicht hier nicht, schätze ich. Für Hogwarts braucht man etwas ganz besonderes, z.B. die Schachfiguren…oder diesen Käse hier-" Der Ravenclaw wuselte davon, hin zu einer kleinen Nische in der Wand, wo eine einzelne Kiste stand, abgedeckt mit einigen Tischdecken. So vorsichtig, als befänden sich in der Kiste neugeborene Katzenwelpen, legte er die Decken zur Seite und förderte einen Käseleib zu Tage, eingeschlagen in grünlichem Stanniol.

Humphrey hielt ihn den Händen wie einen zerbrechlichen. Schatz: „Das hier ist der Spezial Käse. Das Rezept stammt noch von meinem Urgroßvater Monsieur Ardèche. Es ist der beste Roquefort Käse den man finden kann, wetten?"

Ulysses sah seinen Klassenkameraden etwas verdattert an, zuckte dann aber die Schultern: „Kann ich nicht beurteilen." sagte er schleppend.

Humphrey hielt ihm den Laib unter die Nase. Ein breiter Schriftzug verzierte das Stanniol:

_Belch ER_

„Belch ER?" harkte Klee kritisch nach, während sie Nerie vom Boden hob, die versucht hatte in eines der Käseregale zu klettern: „Wofür soll das den stehen?"

„Belch Extra Roquefort. Das ist der Name des Käses. Echte Gourmets kennen ihn aber unter dem Namen Belch ER." Humphrey geriet sichtlich ins Schwärmen.

Klee fächerte sich Luft zu: „Ich finde dein extra Käse stinkt ziemlich extra käsig."

Humphrey stutzte und wurde augenblicklich so puterrot im Gesicht, dass diese Verlegenheit unmöglich alleine durch dem Belch ER Käse verursacht werden konnte…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Belch ER…ich habe euch ja gesagt, das ich die Sache mit dem falschen Namen noch ganz unelegant lösen werde XD

**Tami9: **Oh, clever, clever mit deinem Tipp, bezüglich „Erinnyen". Die weiblichen Mitglieder ihrer Norcross Familie haben übrigens fast alle solch rabiate Namen, sollte einem zu denken geben XD


	12. Kapitel 12

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**12. Im Slug-Klub**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht Espengard, die norwegische Zauberschule_

Tantalus Lestrange: _Der Vater von Erinys und Elicius_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Guter Schüler, aber äußerst merkwürdig. Er und Ulysses hassen sich_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Hochintelligent und Jahrgangsbester. Auffallend mädchenhaft…_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Pockennarbig. Der Kumpel von Ulysses_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Raymond Doily: _Schöner Slytherin Erstklässler mit Autoverkäufer-Lächeln. Ulysses verabscheut ihn_

Garm Antipater: _Ein Slytherin. Wurde im letzten Jahr von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt_

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den Slytherins Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins. Diese drei Gesellen ziehen Jüngeren das Geld aus der Tasche, indem sie Nonsens-Steuern auf alle möglichen Tätigkeiten erheben, z B die Klobenutzung._

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Geist. Sybill soll ihn observieren_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys steht vor einem schwierigen Projekt. In Geisterkunde soll sie den „weißen Grimm" observieren, ein überaus scheuer Tiergeist…und dank Slughorns toller Ideen, darf sie ausgerechnet mit Sybill zusammenarbeiten. Der einzige Hinweis: In der Erstausgabe des Buches „Die Gründer Hogwarts" soll es wichtige Informationen geben. Währenddessen wird Ulysses, dank seines Großvaters, von Slughorn eingeladen, demnächst den elitären Klub zu besuchen…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es dauerte volle drei Tage, bis Madam Pince es endlich geschafft hatte, die komplette Liste aller Exemplare des Buches _„Die Gründer Hogwarts"_ aus einer ihrer unergründlichen Schubladen herauszukramen. Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht, musterte die gesuchte Pergamentrolle noch einmal mit einem kritischen Blick und schob sie dann zu Erinys herüber: „Hier steht alles drin, was ihr drei wissen müsst. Die Bibliothekare haben über die Jahrhunderte hinweg alles notiert, was sich als nützlich erweisen könnte, welche Bücher es in Hogwarts gibt, wer sie wann ausgeliehen hat, oder ob sie verschwunden oder beschädigt sind."

„Danke." zwang sich Erinys zu sagen. All diese Mühe, nur damit Madam Pince ihr nach so vielen Tagen eine schäbige Rolle Pergament überreichen konnte? Der Zeitdruck, unter dem sich Erinys nun befand, lastete schwer auf ihr.

Sie dirigierte Ulysses und Sybill zu ihrem üblichen Plätzchen, dem großen runden Tisch am bleigefassten Fenster. Sybill zupfte an ihrem lila Seidenschal herum, während Erinys das Pergament aufrollte und mit Ulysses den Kopf zusammensteckte um zu lesen.

_Titel: Die Gründer Hogwarts_

_Autor: Gustav Longbottom_

_Buch erstmals erschienen am: Dreizehnten August Siebzehnhundertneunundneunzig_

_Anzahl der von Hogwarts erworbenen Exemplare: Sechs_

_Genaues zu den einzelnen Exemplaren: _

_1. Erstausgabe von 1799_

_2. Erstausgabe von 1799 (1814 von der Slytherin Ruth Scamander verbrannt) _

_3. Zweite, verkürzte Aufgage von 1850 _

_4. Zweite, verkürzte Aufgage von 1850_

_5. Zweite, verkürzte Aufgage von 1850_

_6. Zweite, verkürzte Aufgage von 1850 (im Jahre 1912 durch Unachtsamkeit im See versunken)_

Erinys blickte auf und stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus: „Dank der guten Ruth gibt es tatsächlich nur noch ein einziges Exemplar der Erstausgabe in Hogwarts."

„Das aber nirgends zu finden ist." warf Ulysses ein.

„Weil ihr nicht mit euerm Inneren Auge sucht." entgegnete Sybill, die so verträumt die Maserung des Tisches betrachtete, wie andere Menschen liebreizende Flusslandschaften.

Erinys warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit mehrmaligem Räuspern wieder auf sich und die Hausarbeit zu ziehen, doch das stellte sich als vergebliche Mühe heraus.

Ulysses rollte währenddessen das Pergament weiter aus und stieß Erinys an: „Das solltest du lesen. Wann immer eines der Bücher aus der Bibliothek entfernt wurde, hier steht das Datum und der Grund."

Tatsächlich, die Daten begangen Ende des Jahres 1799, als eine Schülerin namens Ursel McProud die Erstausgabe ausgeliehen hatte, als Grund wurde _„Für die Arbeit büffeln"_ angegeben. Die niedergeschriebenen Daten zogen sich durch die Jahrhunderte, hin zu Gottlob Lindenfeld, der im Jahre 1876 einen Popelfluch über das Buch gesprochen hatte (_Sehr schwer zu entfernen_, hatte der damalige Bibliothekar in die Spalte für sonstige Bemerkungen geschrieben); oder einem Schüler namens Tom V. Riddle, der im Januar 1940 das Exemplar _„Für private Zwecke"_ entliehen hatte. Aber die sorgsamgeführte Niederschrift endete schlagartig im Jahre 1955, mit dem Vermerk: _Buch sehr stark beschädigt._ _In die Elfen Werkstatt zur Reparatur gebracht, niedrige Priorität._

„Oh!" Ulysses sah auf und schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn: „Aber natürlich!"

Erinys sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, in der Hoffnung gute Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, und selbst Sybill schreckte hoch und blickte zu Ulysses.

„Ich wusste doch, dass mir der Titel bekannt vorkam! Im letzten Jahr waren Nekoda und ich in dieser Werkstatt, er hatte das Buch sogar noch in der Hand! Dann ist die Klobande reingestürmt und Nekoda hat das Buch schweben gelassen, um sie abzulenken." Als er geendet hatte, wurde es ziemlich ruhig in der Bibliothek und er schien wohl selbst zu bemerken, dass er sein Gedächtnis besser mal vorher in Gang gesetzt hätte.

„Tut mir Leid, Erinys-"

„Schon gut." würgte Erinys ihn ab. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie etwas verbittert war. Wenn ihm die Geschichte früher eingefallen wäre, dann hätte sie viel, viel Zeit gespart. Aber gut, Ulysses war nun mal Ulysses und nicht berühmt für sein hervorragendes Gedächtnis, also beschloss Erinys, ihm zu verzeihen.

Sie rollte das Pergament wieder auf und legte es im Vorbeigehen auf Madame Pinces Schreibtisch zurück, Ulysses und Sybill folgten ihr aus der Bibliothek.

„Es ist sechs Uhr." bemerkte Sybill: „Teezeit. Erinys, wäre es nicht besser erst einmal einen schönen, heißen Kräutertee zu trinken? Das stärkt die Innere Kraft."

„Sybill, sei ruhig." Erinys griff ihre Klassenkameradin bei den mageren Schultern und schob sie voran, den Korridor hinauf. Ulysses tapste hinterher und nieste lautstark, als Sybills wehender, langer, lila Seidenschal ihm die Nase kitzelte.

Zumindest konnte Ulysses sich noch an die ungefähre Lage der Bücherwerkstatt erinnern. Im vierten Stockwerk schließlich, hielt er abrupt an und öffnete eine der Türen. Die drei Kinder betraten einen überschaulichen Raum, der über und unter mit Büchern gefüllt war, die sich auf altehrwürdigen Regalen stapelten, welche sich teilweise schon unter der schweren Last bogen. Der Geruch nach staubigem Dachboden hing in der Luft.

Beim Anblick der vielen Bücher rückte Sybill trotzig ab und setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl: „Ich bereue es, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen. Ich würde anders an die Sache herangehen."

„Klar!" schnappte Ulysses: „Deswegen hast du Professor Slughorn auch um Rat gefragt!"

Sybill warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der sich durch ihre dicke Brille allerdings in ein lächerliches Glotzen wandelte: „Das war völlig anders als du glaubst! Ich habe ihn lediglich gefragt, ob er weiß wo Willigis Wulfgard einst genau verstarb. Wenn ich den Ort gefunden hätte, dann wäre mir sein Geist zweifelsohne auch erschienen!"

Ulysses stieß einen hoffnungslosen Seufzer aus.

„Ich gewöhne mich langsam schon an ihre Marotten." zischte Erinys ihm leise zu: „Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?"

Sie ließen Sybill Sybill sein und suchten die Regale nach dem verschwundenen Buch ab. Es herrschte keine nennenswerte Ordnung unter den hier gelagerten Werken, aber Erinys entdeckte ein kleines Bronzeschildchen, dass zumindest verriet, dass die kaputten Bücher mit der _Priorität: Niedrig_ im Regal ganz links zu finden sein mussten.

Und kaum war sie diesem Hinweis nachgegangen, fiel ihr ein dickes, altes Buch auf, dass so schwer beschädigt und zerrissen war, dass wahrscheinlich selbst der kleinste Luftzug ausgereicht hätte, um seine vergilbten Seiten in alle Winde zu verstreuen. Und tatsächlich, silberne Lettern formten den gesuchten Titel _„Die Gründer Hogwarts"_.

„Ich hab es gefunden!" rief sie, zog das Exemplar so vorsichtig wie möglich heraus und trug es zu dem staubigen Tisch, an dem Sybill gelangweilt saß.

Sie klappte das Buch behutsam auf, stellte aber schnell fest, dass die Schrift so klein und schlecht lesbar war, dass es fast den Einsatz einer Lupe – oder Sybills Hornbrille – rechtfertigen würde. Hochkonzentriert lehnte sie sich über die Seiten und versuchte die verblasste Schrift der Inhaltsangabe zu entziffern, bis sie tatsächlich über den Namen Willigis Wulfgard stolperte. Sie blätterte auf die entsprechende Seite, räusperte sich und las langsam und bedächtig den alten Text vor.

_Willigis Wulfgard der Wölfische_

_Fast vergessen ist die Geschichte von dem alten Willigis Wulfgard, der der Gründung Hogwarts mehr als nur beiwohnte, jedoch früh verstarb und dessen Spuren von Jahrhundert zu Jahrhundert weiter verblassen._

_Willigis kam im Jahre 867 zur Welt, als Sohn eines schottischen Lords, bei dem es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um einen Muggel gehandelt hatte. _

_Willigis war ein großer Magier, unterrichtet wurde er von dem Hexenmeister Ogus (siehe Ogus der Friedfertige). Willigis war bekannt für seine Predigten über Einigkeit und Gerechtigkeit in der Zauberwelt und er streifte von Dorf zu Dorf und von Magier zu Magier, um seine Ideen zu verbreiten. Berühmt war er auch für seinen treuen Gefährten, einen weißen Wolf mit Namen Gwydion, von dem behauptet wurde, er würde das Böse vertreiben (das Zaubermärchen vom weißen Grimm könnte sich darauf beziehen). _

_Willigis soll ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger gewesen sein, der in seinem Land exotische Tiere ansiedelte, um sie dann zu Pferd und mit einer Meute Wölfe nieder zu jagen. Zumindest weis man, dass er eine große Rotte Warzenschweine besaß, die in seinen Wäldern lebten._

_Irgendwann muss Willigis auf die zukünftigen Gründer Hogwarts gestoßen sein, die nach einen geeigneten Ort für die Erbauung der Schule Ausschau hielten. Historiker gehen davon aus, dass Willigis von ihren Ideen so begeistert war, dass er ihnen sein Land zur Verfügung stellte (was vielleicht auch den eigentümlichen Namen Hogwarts erklären könnte, benannt nach den Warzenschweinen, die Willigis angesiedelt hatte). Willigis ließ auch seine Ideale in die Planung Hogwarts mit einfließen: Auf die Frage, welche Schüler zukünftig die Schule besuchen dürften, soll er geantwortet haben „Alle. Und alle werden sie gleich behandelt". _

_Es scheint eine Tatsache zu sein, dass die vier Gründer diesen Rat zumindest anfänglich befolgten, selbst der Grundriss der Schule lässt darauf schließen, dass zu Beginn keine Einteilung in verschiedene Schulhäuser geplant gewesen war. _

_Willigis starb kurz nachdem Hogwarts zum ersten Mal seine Tore öffnete. Es wird behauptet, er und sein treuer Wolf Gwydion seien bei der Jagd im Wald, von einer Rotte Warzenschweine getötet wurden. Der Streit der übrigen Gründer folgte kurz danach, die Idee von einer einheitlichen, brüderlichen Ordnung wurde verworfen und man verfolgte wieder eigene Ideale._

_Der Rest der Geschichte ist der gesamten Zauberwelt bekannt. _

_An der Stelle, wo sich einst das Unglück zutrug, errichteten Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ein Mausoleum im Wald._

Der Text endete und Erinys wurde plötzlich vieles von dem klar, an das sie vorher kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte und noch mehr Zusammenhänge entwirrten sich von selbst: „Der weiße Grimm gehörte Willigis...und beide wurden von einer Rotte Warzenschweine getötet!"

„Ziemlich würdelos." warf Ulysses ein.

Erinys schnippte zweimal mit den Fingern, als ob sie dadurch den Gedanken beschwören könnte, der sich gerade in ihrem Kopf bildete: „Bei Salazars Klauen, jetzt weiß ich es! Ich habe den Geist von Willigis Wulfgard schon einmal gesehen! Letztes Jahr ist er im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht, als ich gerade Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Sein ganzer Körper war zerfurcht, als hätte ihn etwas aufgeschlitzt und an seiner Seite war der weiße Grimm! Oh man, warum habe ich nicht früher daran gedacht, dass die beiden etwas miteinander zutun haben könnten, wo der weiße Grimm doch genau die gleichen Verletzungen hat!"

In ihrem Kopf tummelten sich noch mehr Ideen und Erinnerungen, doch noch waren diese zu trüb und unfassbar, um aus ihnen klare Schlüsse zu ziehen. Aber sie war sich sicher, schon einmal dem Zeichen des Wolfes begegnet zu sein und dass obwohl Hogwarts vier völlig andere Wappentiere besaß…

„Und was hat uns das alles jetzt gebracht?" fragte Sybill schleppend und abwertend: „Unseren Aufsatz haben wir trotzdem noch lange nicht fertig geschrieben."

„Sagtest du nicht, Sybill, Geister treiben sich häufig genau dort herum, wo sie gestorben sind?" fragte Ulysses pampig.

„Allerdings."

„Gut, denn laut Text wurden beide in einem Wald getötet. Eigentlich verständlich, schließlich laufen Warzenschweine nicht auf dem Astronomieturm herum und töten Jäger."

„Ob das Ganze wohl in _dem_ Wald passierte?" sagte Erinys nach einer düsteren Pause: „Im _Verbotenen _Wald?

Sybill wurde etwas blass um die lange Nase herum und zupfte wieder nervös an ihrem Seidenschal herum: „Vom Verbotenen Wald gehen keine guten Schwingungen aus." murmelte sie unwohl.

Das musste sie niemandem erst erklären. Im letzten Jahr hatte der Wald das Leben von drei Schülerinnen gefordert und ein vierter Schüler war von einem Werwolf geschnappt wurden, fast direkt unter ihrer aller Augen. Der Verbotene Wald trug seinen noch jungen Namen zu Recht…

In der kleinen Bücherwerkstatt breitete sich eine kühle Stimmung aus, die fast schon so paranoid auf sie zu wirken schien, als ob das Irrlicht selbst durch die Gänge ziehen und mit seinen Totenstimmen nach ihnen rufen würde…

„Okay, es reicht!" Ulysses sprang von seinem Platz auf und schlug das Buch zu. Er wandte sich zu Erinys, seine Augen flackerten hell: „Erinys, wir werden niemals wieder einen Schritt in diesen Wald setzen. Ich weiß, es wäre sicher wichtig für eure Aufsätze, aber dein toller Professor Binsfeld kann nicht verlangen, dass wir nur deshalb den Wald betreten."

Erinys sah ihm seine Angst an, während sie versuchte ihre eigene Angst unter einer Schicht blinden Mutes zu begraben. Die Frage die sie sich nun stellen musste, war, wie wichtig es überhaupt sein würde, genau den Ort zu finden, an dem Willigis und sein Wolf einst vor so langer Zeit gestorben waren? Wäre dieser Schritt unabdingbar um eine gute Note zu erhalten? Und was wäre, wenn dieser Ort direkt am Waldrand liegen würde? Vielleicht hundert Meter davon entfernt? War sie mutig genug diesen Weg zu riskieren?

Und plötzlich schlossen sich all diese wirren Erinnerungsfetzen zu einem einzigen Strang zusammen, den sie nur noch greifen und aussprechen musste:

„Da gibt es einen Platz im Wald …", begann sie langsam: „ … letztes Jahr haben wir ihn gefunden, bei dem Waldausflug, wo wir auch zum ersten Mal das Irrlicht gesehen haben. Es war ein kleines, altes Haus und in der Tür gab es ein Wappen, es zeigte Wölfe bei der Jagd…das Haus ist nicht allzu weit vom Waldrand entfernt."

Ulysses schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er nicht glauben was er da hörte: „Ohne mich, Erinys. Wirklich, wir gehen zu weit, wenn wir uns in dem Verbotenen Wald herumtreiben. Es ist gefährlich dort, wir wissen nicht ob das Irrlicht vielleicht wieder hungrig ist und was ist mit diesem Werwolf der Garm geschnappt hat?"

Bei Ulysses konnte sie keine Hilfe finden. Er war zwar treu und loyal, aber er besaß keinen Mut. Er würde immer auf der sicheren Seite bleiben und sich nie von dort wegbewegen wollen.

Erinys sah zu Sybill, die durch ihre lila Hornbrille linste und dabei einen so dämlichen Eindruck machte, dass Erinys die nächsten Worte einfach aussprechen musste, auch wenn sie sich selbst dafür hasste: „Kommst du mit, Sybill? Das Haus ist wirklich ganz nah. Es ist nicht der Rede wert." Eine glatte Lüge. Das Häuschen war einen guten Fußmarsch weit entfernt, aber das brauchte die andere Slytherin ja nicht wissen.

Sybill sah aus, als hätte sie in eine saure Zitrone gebissen: „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei!" sagte sie schnell, schien sich schon bei dem Gedanken zu fürchten.

Aber Erinys wusste, wo sie nun ansetzen musste um sie zu manipulieren, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, bei Elicius zum Beispiel: „Sybill, ich brauche dein Gespür." sagte sie eindringlich: „Deine hellseherische Begabung wird uns vor allen Gefahren schützen."

Und wie immer bewirkte der Stolz wahre Wunder, man sah Sybill an, dass ihr Entschluss ins Wanken geriet.

Mit Fingerspitzengefühl tastete Erinys sich weiter vor und zog an den richtigen Fäden: „Du wärst wirklich eine unschätzbare Hilfe. Was könnte uns schon gefährlich werden, wenn du sie vorher schon alle kommen siehst? Bitte Sybill…"

„Ja, gut. Ich komme mit." sagte Sybill schließlich langsam und bedächtig, als bewege sie sich auf dünnen Eis.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

Ulysses starrte Erinys mit zornerfüllten Blick an, vor ihm konnte sie ihr Werkzeug der Manipulation nicht so leicht verbergen. Er stürmte an ihr vorbei, aus dem Raum hinaus und schlug so wütend die Tür hinter sich zu, dass selbst die schweren Bücherregale leicht vibrierten.

Aber so war das nun mal: Die Klugen blieben in ihren sicheren Verstecken und die Dummen konnte man nur allzu leicht dazu überreden, ihre Höhle zu verlassen…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses fühlte sich miserabel und zerschlagen, selbst dann noch, als er schon längst in Horace Slughorns Büro saß, wo der elitäre Slug-Klub gerade zusammengekommen war und sich gewissermaßen selbst feierte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Lindsey, der ihm gerade ein Schüssel mit kandierter Ananas reichte: „Du siehst traurig aus."

Ulysses starrte auf die kleinen, gezuckerten Ananasstücken und stellte fest, dass er keinen Hunger hatte. Schnell reichte er die Schüssel an die Erstklässlerin Noblessia weiter, die neben ihm saß.

Was hätte er Lindsey erzählen können? Dass Erinys sich, mal wieder, von ihrer radikalsten und egoistischsten Seite gezeigt hatte? Dass sie sich erneut jeder Regel und jedem Verbot wiedersetzen wollte, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten? Oder vielleicht, dass sie Sybill Trelawney in die Sache reingezogen hatte, wo Sybill doch auf ihre Art und Weise so unglaublich dumm, naiv und doch schützenswert war?

„Ich glaube Erinys hat etwas vor…" sagte Ulysses schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme: „Ich sollte es besser einem Lehrer sagen…"

Lindsey legte seine Hand auf Ulysses Knie, und Ulysses hätte sein Bein beinahe instinktiv weggezogen, doch er besann sich. Gut, Lindsey war definitiv komisch, aber er wollte bloß trösten und Ulysses wollte sich nicht aufführen wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Plant sie etwas bezüglich einer Rache an Liam, Klee oder Nathaniel?" harkte Lindsey nach.

Eine gute Idee, aber heute einmal Ausnahmsweise falsch.

„Nein." sagte Ulysses und schüttelte den Kopf: „Es hat damit nichts zu tun. Es ist noch schlimmer."

„Dann solltest du dich damit wirklich besser an einen Lehrer wenden."

Ja, dass wäre sicherlich das Beste gewesen, aber Ulysses konnte nicht. Er hatte einfach nicht den Mut dazu, seine beste Freundin zu verpetzen, zu sehr scheute er die Konsequenzen. Er war so enttäuscht von Erinys Norcross, dass es ihn im Herzen wehtat, ein pochendes, nagendes Gefühl, vermengt mit einem Schuss seines eigenen schlechten Gewissens. Und Ulysses hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Verbotenen Wald und diesem körperlosen Schrecken, der in ihm hauste, zusammen mit den blutrünstigen Kreaturen der Nacht.

Weder Erinys noch Sybill durften einen Schritt hineinsetzen … aber wäre es nicht zu voreilig, jetzt schon zu petzen?

„Ich glaube, ich werde noch mal versuchen mit ihr darüber zu reden." sagte Ulysses leise zu Lindsey: „Bestimmt kann ich ihr das irgendwie austreiben."

Ein guter Plan … nur ob er bei Erinys nützen würde, war eine andere Frage.

Professor Slughorn reichte gerade seine zahlreichen Fotoalben herum, die mit Bildern von ehemaligen Slug-Klub-Mitgliedern nur so überquollen.

„Das hier ist übrigens Ciceron Harkiss. Seiner Familie gehört der „Volle Goldtopf", wie ihr alle wisst ein wunderbares Süßigkeitengeschäft in Hogsmeade. Ich habe sein Geschäft um einen zukünftigen Angestellten erweitert." Slughorn zwinkerte Ambrosius Flume zu, einem Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff.

Ulysses und Lindsey ergatterten ein Album aus dem ein großes Foto hervorlugte. Ulysses zog es heraus und sah, dass es in der Mitte angerissen war, so als hätte jemand versucht, es kaputt zu machen. Das Bild zeigte mehrere Jugendliche, die kühl und überheblich in die Kamera lächelten. Allesamt schienen sich um einen Jungen zu scharren, jünger und hübscher als die anderen, mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck in den Augen. Ulysses drehte das Foto um, auf der Rückseite standen einige Namen und ein Datum, geschrieben in grünschimmernder Tinte: _Barritus Lestrange, Landolt Rosier, Tom Riddle und Alexander Avery, Winter 1943_

Professor Slughorn war vollkommen in seinem Element, er erzählte zu jedem Photo eine seiner kleinen Geschichten, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf das große Photo in Ulysses Hand und seine rosige Haut erbleichte sichtlich: „Oh…oh, nicht doch!" murmelte er.

„Ist Barritus Lestrange der Bruder von Tantalus?" fragte Ulysses und sah zu dem dicken Professor auf. Doch statt einer Antwort, riss Slughorn ihm plötzlich das Bild aus der Hand und stopfte es hastig in seine Hosentasche, als wollte er es um nichts in der Welt mehr sehen. Mit einem lauten Krachen ließ er sich auf seinem breiten Stuhl sinken und wischte sich fahrig mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Professor Slughorn?" harkte die kleine Noblessia Hooper-Darling alarmiert nach: „Ist Ihnen nicht wohl?"

„Wie?" Slughorn schreckte auf wie nach einem fürchterlichen Alptraum: „Oh, nein, nein, mir geht es hervorragend. Ganz ausgezeichnet." Er zog ein grünsilberkariertes Spitzentuch hervor, tupfte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn und wandte sich an Ulysses: „Barritus Lestrange…ja, dass war der Buder von Tantalus, ganz recht. Der Onkel Ihrer Freundin Erinys also…Barritus war ein hervorragender Quidditchspieler, er machte dem Hause Slytherin alle Ehre. Aber er hatte auch schlechte Seiten…genau wie seine Freunde." Slughorn räusperte sich lautstark und zwang sich wieder zu seinem charmanten Lächeln: „Aber reden wir nicht mehr darüber. Reden wir lieber über das Hier und Jetzt, über _Euch_."

Natürlich war es der Slytherin Raymond Doily, der sich als erster angesprochen fühlte. Er setzte sein unerträglich statisches Verkäuferlächeln auf: „Mein Vater und ich werden in den Winterferien einen Ausflug nach Moskau machen. Mein Vater hat dort exzellente Geschäftspartner und für mich ist es eine gute Möglichkeit, mein Russisch zu verbessern. Falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist."

Ulysses verdrehte die Augen.

„Das klingt fantastisch." stimmte ihm Slughorn zu: „Wie ich gehört habe, lernen Sie auch fleißig Russisch, Mr. Rathburn?"

Bevor Ulysses antworten konnte, hatte Raymond wie selbstverständlich das Wort ergriffen: „Ganz Recht, Professor. Mein Vater war es, der Ulysses Eltern den Privatlehrer empfohlen hat."

„Wunderbar!" sagte Slughorn und zupfte sich am mächtigen Schnauzer: „Wie schön, dass Ihre Familien so zusammenhalten"

Von Zusammenhalt konnte hier ganz sicher nicht die Rede sein…

„Kommen wir zu Ihnen, Ms. Hooper-Darling." Slughorn wandte sich an die Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die heftig zusammenzuckte, als ihr Name erwähnt wurde.

„Wie ich hörte hat Ihr Vater erst vor wenigen Monaten ein neues Buch veröffentlicht. _„Das Ein mal Eins der Muggelbräuche und Gewohnheiten. Warum einem Muggel ein Fliegender Besen spanisch vorkommt"_, so lautete der Titel, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Ja." piepste Noblessia und starrte scheu zu Boden, fast so als wünschte sie sich, hinter dem Vorhang ihrer langen Haare zu verschwinden.

„Was für ein Schund!" knurrte Raymond abfällig, aber Professor Slughorn schien es nicht gehört zu haben.

Nach einer Stunde schließlich waren alle Stückchen der kandierten Ananas aufgegessen und jedes Glas frische Bananenmilch ausgetrunken, offenbar das Startsignal für Slughorn, seinen kleinen Klub für dieses mal aufzulösen. Er klatschte in die dicken, rosa Hände: „So, meine Damen und Herren, wir haben uns wirklich großartig unterhalten, aber es ist Zeit für euch, in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. Ich denke, jeder hat noch genügend unerledigte Hausaufgaben, die es zu machen gilt."

Mit einigem Lärm erhoben sich die Schüler, griffen nach ihren Sachen oder stibitzten sich noch die ein oder andere Leckerei vom kleinen Büffet.

„Ach, jetzt hätte ich doch beinahe die Überraschung vergessen." seufzte Slughorn theatralisch. Ganz sicher hatte er diese Überraschung nicht einmal annährend vergessen, sondern sich bloß bis zum Schluss aufgehoben.

„Was gibt es denn, Professor?" fragte Ambrosius Flume.

Slughorn setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, während er ein großes, rot gerahmtes Bild von der Wand nahm, dass Ulysses bisher nicht wirklich aufgefallen war. Slughorn hielt es jedem der Schüler einen Moment lang unter die Nase, so dass sie alle einen Blick auf ein bezauberndes Wesen werfen konnten.

In dem Rahmen steckte eine große Photographie, auf der zwei Frauen abgebildet waren. Die Eine, dick und klein, mit einem übertrieben geschminkten Gesicht und einem Monokel, identifizierte Ulysses als Madame Barbette Burgunda, die schrullige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. Aber er würdigte der wuchtigen Gestallt nicht eines Blickes, seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde augenblicklich auf die zweite, sehr viel jüngere Frau gelenkt und er wusste, dass er gerade auf den Inbegriff der weiblichen Schönheit gestoßen war: Sie hatte einen wohlgeformten Körper, nicht dürr und zerbrechlich, sondern schlank und kraftvoll; ihre Haut war dunkel und selbst die Photographie konnte nicht vertuschen, dass sich ihre Haut weicher als die eines Säuglings anfühlen musste. Von einem Schwall langer, schwarzer Haare umgeben, lag ihr strahlendes Gesicht, mit hohen Wangenknochen, einem vollen Mund und schrägliegenden Augen, die schöner und exotischer waren, als alles, was Ulysses je zuvor gesehen hatte. Die junge Frau stand vor der Kulisse einer afrikanischen Steppe, im Hintergrund thronte der Kilimandscharo über einer abendlichen Stimmung.

„Sie ist wunderschön." hauchte Noblessia ehrfürchtig: „Wer ist das?"

Professor Slughorn lächelte breit, anscheinend hatte er mit keiner anderen Reaktion gerechnet: „Das meine Liebe, ist die kleine Zsa Zsa Zabini. Die Adoptivtochter von Madame Burgunda. Das Photo haben sie diesen Sommer machen lassen, als sie zusammen auf Safari waren. Sie ist bezaubernd, nicht wahr?"

Sie alle mussten nicken.

„Zsa Zsas Eltern starben früh, das war wirklich eine traurige Geschichte. Madame Burgunda, die die Zabinis gut gekannt hatte, nahm Zsa Zsa bei sich auf. Zsa Zsa besuchte Beauxbatons und reiste danach um die Welt. Die Männer lagen ihr zu Füßen, natürlich…aber Zsa Zsa half auch gerne Anderen, sie besuchte afrikanische Zauberschulen und arbeitete freiwillig als Vertrauenslehrerin für die Mädchen. Sie ist wirklich ein herzensgutes Wesen, ihr werdet sie mögen."

„Wieso?" fragten Raymond Doily und Ulysses in Chor.

Professor Slughorn zwinkerte ihnen zu: „Weil Zsa Zsa Zabini uns bald in Hogwarts besuchen wird um sich ein wenig von ihren vielen Reisen zu erholen. Sie wird sowohl den Benimmkurs besuchen –" Einige Mädchen klatschten freudig in die Hände: „ – als auf den Slug-Klub."

Die Jungs warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, aus denen deutlich herauszulesen war, dass sie dem Eintreffen dieser wunderschönen Besucherin erwartungsvoll entgegenfieberten…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Pfui, Erinys! Ist sie nicht widerlich fies? Ich glaube, ich sorge hier gerade dafür, dass ihre Beliebtheit rapide sinkt, aber so ist sie nun mal. Eine Slytherin durch und durch…und Zsa Zsa? Nun, auch ich freue mich auf sie ;)

**Hacipotter:** Schon durch? Du liest ja schnell ;)

**Tami9:** Was Klee und Uly angeht…ich muss da selbst noch etwas überlegen. Die Situation zwischen ihnen war nie von mir geplant gewesen, ich war selbst ziemlich überrascht, als ich im HG Parallelkapitel davon gelesen habe…da es wohl keine weiteren HG Kapitel mehr geben wird, muss ich diese Sache alleine zu Ende bringen, was nicht gerade leicht ist.

**Nightwish: **Die Hogwarts-FFs werden allerdings nicht so ruhig bleiben XD

1962 wird bald schon wieder etwas düsterer werden, hauptsächlich dank Erinys.

Was die Milanos angeht: Eine Alyssa Milano kenn ich nicht (hat meine Co-Autorin mal eine erwähnt?), aber wenn du Kalliope meinst, dann hast du recht: Amaryllis Milano ist die ältere Halbschwester von Kalliope. Es gibt insgesamt 12 Milanokinder…Mr. Milano war ein ziemlicher Weiberheld mit Tausenden Affären XD


	13. Kapitel 13

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**13. Camera Obscura**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht Espengard, die norwegische Zauberschule_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Guter Schüler, aber äußerst merkwürdig. Er und Ulysses hassen sich_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Dicklich und bequem. Zwilling von Klee_

Lindsey Abnoba: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Hochintelligent und Jahrgangsbester. Auffallend mädchenhaft…_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Pockennarbig. Der Kumpel von Ulysses_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Zweitklässlerin. Stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox: _Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Im letzten Schuljahr verschwanden die Zwillingsschwestern im Verbotenen Wald_

Willigis Wulfgard und der weiße Grimm: _Zwei Geister, beide wurden zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts von einer Rotte Warzenschweine zerrissen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys steht vor einem schwierigen Projekt. In Geisterkunde soll sie den „weißen Grimm" observieren, ein überaus scheuer Tiergeist…und dank Slughorns toller Ideen, darf sie ausgerechnet mit Sybill zusammenarbeiten, die den Geist von Willigis Wulfgard beobachten soll. Dank eines Buches finden sie heraus, dass Willigis ein guter Freund der Gründer Hogwarts war und ihnen sogar das Land schenkte, auf dem sie die Schule errichten konnten. Bei dem weißen Grimm handelt es sich um einen Wolf namens Gwydion, der treue Begleiter von Willigis. Beide wurden von einer Rotte Warzenschweine getötet._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slytherins wurden allgemein nachgesagt, sie besäßen nicht nur einen unerschütterlichen Ehrgeiz, sondern auch eine so heimtückische Ader, dass es in manchen Fällen schon fast an Böswilligkeit grenzte. Im Achtzehnten Jahrhundert hatte es einen Zauberer namens Samuel Hackleman gegeben, ein Jemand der offensichtlich ganz besonders schlecht auf das Haus Slytherin zu sprechen gewesen sein musste, denn nachdem eine bis dahin unbekannte Rosengattung, fleischfressend und kolerisch, seine halbe Familie verspeist hatte, war dem ehrenwerten Samuel kein besserer Taufname als _„Slytherins Geifer"_ eingefallen, um diese neue Rosenart zu benennen.

Die Manieren der _Slytherins Geifer_ hatten sich seit dem tragischen Vorfall nicht nennenswert verbessert: Einige dieser pflanzlichen Bestien beherbergte Gewächshaus Drei und Madame Sprout musste stets haarscharf darauf acht geben, dass die Rosen nicht einen Zoll zu hoch wuchsen, denn bereits sechs Zoll waren ein gutes Argument dafür, dieser Gattung nicht mehr zu Nahe zu treten…die Listigkeit der Pflanzen ging jedoch so weit, dass sie sich tatsächlich in ihrem Kübel duckten, sobald sie auch nur ein Maßband erahnten.

„Ich finde _Slytherins Geifer_ trägt ihren Namen zu Recht." zischte Liam Evonshare seiner Freundin Klemencia zu, nachdem er sich einen prächtigen Stachel aus der Hand gezogen hatte: „Dieses Ding ist so heimtückisch, ich wette der Sprechende Hut würde sie direkt zur Slytherinkönigin ernennen."

Klee druckste vergnügt hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Liam, der sich anscheinend bestätigt fühlte, grinste verschmitzt: „Erinys Norcross ist dagegen ja richtig handzahm."

Ulysses warf dem Gryffindor einen finsteren Blick zu, der jedoch wirkungslos blieb und an Liams kühler Selbstbeherrschtheit abprallte. Die Mühe, Erinys Ehre zu retten, half aber zumindest bei Klee. Der Blondschopf hörte auf zu kichern, räusperte sich verlegen und schenkte Ulysses ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Ulysses wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu: Auf seinem Tisch lag die einzelne, blaue Blüte der _Slytherins Geifer_, Madame Sprout hatte die verschiedensten Aufgaben an die Klasse verteilt und Ulysses war die „Ehre" zuteil geworden, den giftigen Kern der Blüte sauber hinauszuschneiden.

„Ganz ausgezeichnet machst du das." sagte Madame Sprout, wahrscheinlich eine reine Notlüge, denn Ulysses zerpflügte die empfindliche Blüte wie ein ungeübter Schlachter ein totes Rindvieh. Er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, aber in Kräuterkunde besaß er schlicht und ergreifend zwei linke Hände.

Als Sprout an seinem Tisch vorbeigezogen war, lehnte sich Klee zu ihm und beobachtete seine Arbeit mit großen Augen: „Du bist aber rabiat…die armen Pflänzchen…"

Frustriert legte Ulysses sein Messer beiseite, nachdem er die Blüte aus Versehen der Länge nach aufgespießt und damit den giftigen Kern wertlos gemacht hatte. Er seufzte gequält und griff nach einer weiteren Blüte, die Madame Sprout ihn, in ihrem unendlichen Vertrauen in sein Versagen, schon rechtzeitig bereit gelegt hatte.

„Gib mal her." Klee klopfte ihm drängend auf die Schulter: „Ich mach das für dich."

Unter Liams mörderischen Blick, schnappte sich Klee Messer und Blüte und mit fast schon fachkundiger Leichtigkeit schnitt sie den winzigen, roten Giftkern heraus, den sie in eine kleine Glasphiole gab.

„Siehst du? Ganz einfach." lächelte sie munter und sah Ulysses herzlich an. Er musste schlucken und Liam, der sich in dieser Sekunde sicher wie ein Ausgestoßener fühlte, starrte demonstrativ in eine völlig andere Richtung.

Klemencia arbeitete sich schnell durch einige weitere Blüten, bis die dünnglasige Phiole zur Hälfte gefüllt war und das vergilbte Etikett mit der Aufschrift _„Toxische Kerne der Slytherins Geifer"_ zu Recht trug.

„Danke Blondie." sagte Ulysses ehrlich. Klemencia, die sich an ihren Spitznamen inzwischen gewöhnt hatte, winkte ab: „Ach, kein Problem. Ich habe früher immer viel im Garten meiner Eltern mitgeholfen, daher kenn ich mich aus." Wieder lächelte sie dieses fantastische Lächeln, das seitens seines Herzens für einen kleinen Ausfall sorgte. Fern, sehr fern war das Gefühl jener Tage, als er Klee noch als eine nichtsnutzige, lästige Göre betrachtet hatte, die ihren Mund stets zu voll nahm.

Ein freundliches Räuspern brachte ihn zurück in die Realität des diensttäglichen Kräuterkundeunterrichts: Madame Sprout stand vor seinem Tisch und betrachtete die Phiole: „Sehr schön Mr. Rathburn." sagte sie liebevoll: „Sehen Sie? Man muss nur ein wenig Feuereifer zeigen, dann kann man jede Hürde nehmen. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw."

„Danke Professor." zwang sich Ulysses zu sagen. Diese Fünf Punkte fielen nur leider in das falsche Punkteglas, Gryffindor verdiente diese Belohnung.

Madame Sprout hielt die Phiole höher, so dass die gesamte Klasse einen Blick darauf werfen konnte: „Wer kann mir sagen, wofür das Toxin der _Slytherins Geifer_ verwendet werden kann? Ja, Ms. Greene?"

Klee hatte sich, natürlich, gemeldet, schließlich war Kräuterkunde von Haus aus ihr bestes Fach und Sprouts ganzer Stolz: „Wenn man das Gift ordentlich verarbeitet, kann man daraus eine Medizin herstellen, die gegen Blinddarmentzündungen hilft."

„Ausgezeichnet. Wie ich sehe verdient sich Gryffindor heute auch fünf Punkte." Madame Sprout strahlte und auch Ulysses fühlte sich bei dieser ausgleichenden Gerechtigkeit erheblich wohler.

Doch gerade als die Lehrerin zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen wollte, klopfte es höflich an der gläsernen Tür des Gewächshauses. Madame Sprout hielt inne und wandte, genau wie die Schüler, ihren Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung: Ein kleiner, schlanker Mann strahlte ihnen entgegen; er war auffallend ordentlich gekleidet und er lächelte so freundlich wie nach sieben Tagen Sonnenschein.

Madame Sprout wuselte zur Tür hinüber, öffnete sie, der kleine Mann trat herein und verbeugte sich eifrig vor ihr und der Klasse.

„Kinder, darf ich euch Mr. Takayama vorstellen? Ein berühmter Kräuterkundler aus Japan."

Das nagende Gefühl der Unruhe machte sich in Ulysses Brust breit, als Madame Sprout und Mr. Takayama die Ecke aufsuchten, in der er sein bissiges Pflänzchen Candy Lou angesiedelt hatte. Beide Erwachsene warfen einen prüfenden Blick auf die goldroten Blüten des Gewächses, Takayama entwickelte sichtlich Begeisterung, als Candy Lou begann ihre dornigen Ranken als Waffe einzusetzen.

Klee tippte Ulysses auf die Schulter: „Die wollen doch wohl nicht deine Pflanze entfernen?" sagte sie missbilligend.

Wieder mischte sich Liam ein: „Rathburns kleine Candy Lou ist ein gemeingefährlicher Unfall!" stellte er pampig klar: „Es wäre besser für uns alle, wenn das Ding wegkommt."

Liam hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Candy Lou war eine missglückte Kreuzung zwischen irgendwelchen Arten, die niemand im Nachhinein mehr so einfach identifizieren konnte. Madame Sprout hatte schon früh den Verdacht geäußert, Candy Lou könnte irgendwann eine Gefahr darstellen.

Schließlich, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, winkte Sprout Ulysses zu sich, ihre Miene war ernst und fast schon entschuldigend. Ulysses erhob sich langsam und trottete zu der Professorin und dem Japaner, als wäre es sein letzter Gang.

Takayama verneigte sich erneut höflich als Ulysses vor ihnen zum Stehen kam, und sagte im gebrochenen Englisch: „Sie haben schöne Pfranze, Mister. Name Kandy Rou?"

„Candy Lou." verbesserte Ulysses automatisch.

Der kleine Mann nickte und lächelte noch immer selig vor sich hin.

Madame Sprout räusperte sich und ergriff nun das Wort: „Mr. Rathburn, ich habe Ihnen ja schon erzählt, dass es sich bei ihrer Pflanze möglicherweise um eine Kreuzung zwischen wildem Mohn und der hochgiftigen _Glücklichen Witwe_ handeln könnte. Mr. Takayama fand den Fall sehr interessant…er ist möglicherweise bereit, Ihnen das Exemplar abzukaufen."

Etwas unsicher blickte Ulysses zurück zu seinem Tischnachbarn Nekoda Arkwright, der Pockengesichtige saß an seinem Platz und beschrieb schwungvoll eine Rolle Pergament. „Professor, Candy Lou gehört nicht wirklich mir alleine." erinnerte Ulysses: „Nekoda und die Slytherins Elicius Norcross und Aello Rigbey waren ebenfalls in meiner Gruppe…", unbewusst machte er eine lange Pause und erinnerte sich an die Zwillinge Rubeta und Arachne Cox, die im letzten Jahr auch ihrer Gruppe angehört hatten und sich mit ihrem völligen Untalent rege an dem Kräuterkundeprojekt beteiligt hatte. Doch die beiden Mädchen waren nicht mehr da...Ulysses sah hinaus aus dem gläsernen Gewächshaus, direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald, der sich wie ein dunkles Band am Horizont unweit von ihnen erstreckte. Irgendwo in der Finsternis dieses Waldes waren die Coxzwillinge verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Ulysses fröstelte.

Auch Madame Sprout schien sich daran zurückzuerinnern und wirkte betrübt. „Ja…natürlich. Nekoda Arkwright, Elicius Norcross und Aello Rigbey müssen ebenfalls ihr Einverständnis abgeben. War Elicius nicht der Schüler, der letztes Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule gewechselt hat?"

Ulysses nickte.

„Wir werden abwarten was passiert. Mr. Takayama geht davon aus, dass Candy Lou in den nächsten Wochen violette Blüten ausbilden sollte, wenn es wirklich zu einer Kreuzung mit einer _Glücklichen Witwe_ gekommen sein sollte. Davor lässt es sich nicht eindeutig feststellen, ob diese Giftpflanze tatsächlich er dem Stammbaum von Candy Lou gehört." sagte Madame Sprout.

„Gedurt." fügte Takayama hinzu: „Ich bieten Ihnen vier, vier, Gerd, wenn Pfranze ist Spross von Grückriche Witwe, ja?" Entweder sein Dialekt war tatsächlich so schwer, oder er besaß einen üblen Sprachfehler, zumindest war sich Ulysses sich ganz sicher, was Takayama da eigentlich sagte…aber Ulysses nickte dennoch.

Madame Sprout klatschte in ihre kleinen Hände: „Mr. Rathburn, ich sehe Sie besitzen das Talent zum Geschäftsmann, ganz wie Ihr Vater und Großvater. Sie, Mr. Arkwright, Mr. Norcross und Ms. Rigbey können ein ordentliches Sümmchen verdienen, da bin ich sicher. Wir werden nur noch eine Zeit abwarten müssen, ehe sich eindeutig zeigt, von welcher Gattung Ihre Pflanze abstammt."

Während Madame Sprout ihren kaufkräftigen, japanischen Gast verabschiedete, blickte Ulysses sich noch einmal zu Candy Lou um, deren prächtige Blüten sich in einem so herrlichen Goldrot zeigten, dass sich jeder Blumenbinder der Welt wahrscheinlich geifernd auf sie gestürzt hätte. Sicherlich war es albern ausgerechnet an einer übergroßen Topfpflanze zu hängen, doch mit Candy Lou verband er so vieles…Arachne und Rubeta Cox hatten einst mitgeholfen, sie großzuziehen, zwei Mädchen die nun tot waren, während die Pflanze noch immer in diesem Gewächshaus stand und gedieh. Entweder Ulysses sicherte sich selbst und drei weiteren Kindern ein stattliches Taschengeld, oder sie behielten die Pflanze, um die Erinnerung an zwei verschwundene Schülerinnen lebendig zu halten…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Hat noch irgendjemand Fragen?" Professor Binsfelds herbe Stimme gellte durch den Klassenraum. Der Unterricht, Geisterkunde, war zu Ende und die Schüler räumten geschäftig ihre Sachen von den Tischen und stopften sie zurück in die Schultasche.

Erinys Norcross hob die Hand, Binsfeld lugte zu ihr herüber: „Was möchten Sie wissen, Ms. Norcross?"

Der Unterrichtsschluss hatte, wie immer, für Chaos gesorgt, doch Erinys musste unbedingt vertraulich mit Professor Binsfeld reden. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und schlängelte sich durch die Schülerreihen hindurch, die gerade im Begriff waren den Klassenraum zu verlassen.

„Professor, ich brauche Ihren Rat." begann sie, als sie sein Pult erreicht hatte.

Professor Binsfeld machte einen entnervten Eindruck, seufzte unhöflich, bat sie aber trotzdem darum fortzufahren.

„Professor, die Sache mit dem weißen Grimm ist unfair!" platze sie gleich heraus: „Warum bekomme ich diesen Geist zugeteilt, die meisten anderen hatten es viel leichter! Die durften den Blutigen Baron oder Sir Nick observieren!"

Binsfeld nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich schmatzend die Augen: „Ms. Norcross, Sie haben nun einmal die Aufgabe über diesen Geist eine Arbeit zu schreiben. Ich werde mir Ihre Beschwerden in keinster Weise anhören, haben Sie das verstanden?" seine offen zur Schau gestellte Strenge wirkte wie Gift auf Erinys Mut. Sie schluckte ihre Widerworte hinunter und starrte scheu auf ihre Stiefel.

„Wie viel haben Sie bisher herausgefunden?" harkte Binsfeld nach, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Nur Hintergrundwissen." antwortete Erinys leise: „Die Sache mit Willigis Wulfgard zum Beispiel. Aber der weiße Grimm zeigt sich nicht. Ich habe sogar die anderen Geister nach ihm gefragt, aber die konnten mir auch keinen Hinweis geben, wo und wie ich ihn am Besten finden kann."

Erneut seufzte Binsfeld schwer, fast so als ob ihm dieses Gespräch genauso wenig gefallen würde, wie eine dreckige Arbeit im Schweinestall: „Es gibt ein kleines Photolabor in Hogwarts", sagte er schließlich: „Besorgen Sie sich eine Camera Obscura mit einer speziellen Linse. Mehr verrate ich Ihnen nicht, Sie sollen die Aufgabe selbst lösen."

Erinys nickte dankbar, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich mehr erhofft hatte. Binsfelds Hinweis würde allerdings wieder stundenlange Nachforschung bedeuteten, ehe sie herausbekommen würde, was er überhaupt meinte.

Da sie die letzte Schülerin im Klassenraum war, selbst Sybill war bereits hinausgeschlürft, schulterte sie schnell ihre Tasche, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu ihrem Professor um und wagte eine letzte Frage: „Sir, kann es sein, dass der Geist immer genau dort am ehesten auftaucht, wo er verstorben ist?"

„Ja, ganz recht." antwortete Binsfeld harsch, während er selbst begann seine Sachen einzupacken.

„Ich dürfte diesen Ort aufsuchen? Ich hätte Ihre Genehmigung?"

Sicher lag es daran, dass Binsfeld ihr schon nicht mehr richtig zuhörte, denn er antwortete: „Gehen Sie wohin Sie wollen, Ms. Norcross."

Mehr Informationen brauchte Erinys vorerst nicht, sie verließ den Raum und beeilte sich, Sybill einzuholen, was sich allerdings als keine schwere Aufgabe erwies, denn die hatte es keine fünf Meter weit geschafft und stand nun gedankenversunken vor einem Ölbild von Hogwarts, und starrte durch ihre gewaltigen Brillengläser hindurch, direkt auf den Astronomieturm.

„Sybill, ich hätte eine Frage!"

Die arme Sybill: Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sich ihre krause Frisur noch weiter aufplusterte vor Schreck: „Ich war gerade in mich selbst versunken, Erinys!" sagte sie anklagend: „Natürlich, ich wusste sehr wohl dass du eine Frage an mich stellen würdest, aber mein Inneres Auge war gerade-"

„Camera Obscura. Was weißt du darüber?" würgte Erinys sie ab. Gut, Sybill war sicherlich kein wandelndes Lexikon, aber in ihrer unerträglichen Selbstüberschätzung, hatte sie bestimmt alles Wissen zusammengescharrt, was die stofflose Welt hergab.

„Eine Lochkamera." antwortete Sybill prompt und sah Erinys dümmlichfragend an.

„Professor Binsfeld hat mir den Tipp gegeben, es damit zu versuchen. Er sagte, dass eine Camera Obscura mit einer speziellen Linse weiterhilft." fuhr Erinys fort.

Sybill stieß ein langgezogenes „Aha" aus und schwebte förmlich den Korridor entlang, während sie die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte und ihr Wissen mit Erinys teilte, die ihr eilig hinterher trabte: „Eine Camera Obscura eignet sich hervorragend, wenn man Geister photographieren möchte, eine dünne Linse aus Quarz verstärkt den Effekt. Sie macht Dinge sichtbar, die sonst vorborgen bleiben würden. Das richtige Werkzeug für Menschen, die von sich aus kein Talent besitzen, der stofflichen Welt den Rücken zu kehren und mit dem Inneren Auge zu sehen."

Erinys spürte zwar das Bedürfnis in sich hochköcheln, Sybills Inneres Auge zu erwürgen, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen zog sie im Stillen eine ganz persönliche Zwischenbilanz: Abgesehen von Sybill und ihr waren die meisten Schüler, die das Wahlfach Geisterkunde belegt hatten, mit ihrem Aufsatz schon beinahe fertig, Erinys musste sich also ranhalten, um nicht mit einem besonders unansehnlichen „T" für „Troll" abzuschneiden. Und da das Schloss Hogwarts offenbar kein Ort war, an dem sich Willigis Wulfgard oder der weiße Grimm gerne herumtrieben, musste eine Alternative her: Man hatte ein Mausoleum an der Stelle gebaut, an dem beide einst gestorben waren und Professor Binsfeld hatte es eben gerade selbst bestätigt, dass die Gewohnheiten der Geister sie genau dort hinziehen, wo ihnen einst das Leben genommen wurden war.

„Sag mal Sybill…hast du nicht Lust auf eine kleine Phototour?" fragte sie süßlich.

Man sah Sybill an, dass sich Misstrauen in ihr regte: „Phototour?" echote sie: „Ich weiß nicht…wieso denn?"

Erinys legte den Arm um die Schulter ihrer Klassenkameradin, als wären beide schon eine Ewigkeit befreundet: „Es gibt ein Photolabor, weißt du? Wir könnten uns dort mal umsehen und versuchen Geisterphotos zu schießen. Außerdem hast du mir doch versprochen, dass wir zusammen das Mausoleum besuchen. Richtig?"

Sybill senkte beinahe schon scheu den Blick: „Das Mausoleum ist wirklich nicht so weit vom Waldrand entfernt?"

„Oh nein, keine Sorge!" log Erinys gekonnt: „Wir brauchen keine fünf Minuten, dann sind wir da. Versprochen." Sie fühlte sich schlecht bei diesen Worten, es war unfair die dümmliche Sybill mit falschen Versprechungen zu ködern, nur weil Erinys nicht den Mut besaß, völlig alleine durch diese verfluchten Wälder zu wandern und zu versuchen uralte Geister aufzuspüren. Sie brauchte jemanden an ihrer Seite, jemanden der dumm genug war…es erinnerte sie an einen bewaffneten Jäger, der sich über ein totes, junges Kaninchen freute, dass er unfair mit einer Ladung Schrot erlegt hatte. Nicht besser verhielt sich Erinys und sie wusste selbst, dass sie nur deshalb Sybill ködern konnte, weil sie mit gezinkten Karten spielte.

Aber andererseits...so war das Leben. Und dieses uralte Prinzip von fressen und gefressen werden verstand Erinys nicht nur, sie nutzte dieses Gesetz von jeher auch als Entschuldigung...

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der schmale Gegenstand, den Professor Slughorn Erinys in die Hand drückte, entpuppte sich als reichverzierter, silberner Schlüssel.

„Das Photolabor befindet sich im Kerker", erklärte Slughorn mit seinem prächtigsten Lächeln: „Der Lehrer des Kunstklubs wird euch sicher gerne erklären, wie eine Camera Obscura funktioniert."

„Danke." sagte Erinys und ließ den Schlüssel in die Tasche ihrer Schuluniform verschwinden.

Slughorn knetete seine dicken Hände und strahlte: „Wie schön das Sie und Ms. Trelawney jetzt zusammen arbeiten. Das erleichtert die Sache doch ungemein, nicht wahr Ms. Norcross?"

Erinys zwang sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln: „Natürlich Professor."

Slughorn, momentan definitiv ein Opfer der gnadenlosen Selbstüberzeugung, erklärte ihnen den genauen Weg zum Labor, wünschte ihnen viel Glück bei ihrem Vorhaben und entließ beide Slytherins.

Erinys beeilte sich ins Treppenhaus zu gelangen und die Stufen abwärts zu traben, während Sybill hinter ihr herschwebte wie ein spindeldürrer Geist mit einer unerträglichen Vorliebe für violette, glitzernde Seidenschals.

Erinys vermisste Ulysses an ihrer Seite, der im Gegensatz zu Sybill geradezu krankhaft normal war…aber der kleine Ravenclaw war in den letzten Tagen alles andere als gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen und schwieg unnatürlich viel. Aber Erinys entschied, dass es ohnehin besser wäre ihn nicht in ihr heimliches Vorhaben mit einzubeziehen. Er war ein Feigling, der sich nicht einmal in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes traute und war er zu klug, um auf Erinys kleine Lügenmärchen hereinzufallen…außerdem verstand er sich ja so unverschämt gut mit Klemencia Greene, dass Erinys beschlossen hatte, ihn in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig schmoren zu lassen, bis er wieder von ganz alleine zu ihr zurücktrippeln würde.

…halt stopp, was hatte sie da gerade gedacht?

_Eine tolle Freundin bist du,_ zischte eine entsetzte Stimme im Inneren ihres Kopfes, _du gönnst Ulysses überhaupt nichts!_

Sie musste hart schlucken, aber dieses zarte Stimmchen in ihrem Schädel wurde augenblicklich von einer anderen, bedeutend kälteren Stimme verdrängt und niedergedrückt: _Na und? Es ist völlig normal, dass du deinem besten Freund für dich selbst behalten willst…schließlich hast du Elicius auch schon verloren, was auch ganz alleine deine Schuld war, du hättest härter durchgreifen müssen!_

„Finstere Gedanken, Erinys?" erkundigte sich Sybill und starrte sie aus riesigen Brillengläsern heraus an.

Erinys blinzelte, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu vertreiben, die die Dreistigkeit besaßen, sie hier als Schwächling bloßzustellen: „Überhaupt nicht!" antwortete sie schroff.

Sie erreichten die Tür, die zu dem Klassenraum führte, der jeden Dienstagnachmittag den beliebten Kunstklub beherbergte. Professor Slughorn hätte sich im Grunde die Mühe sparen können, ihnen lang und breit den Weg hierher zu erklären, denn jedem Schüler würde die buntbemalte Tür sofort ins Auge springen…spätestens, wenn man über die gebrannten Tonskulpturen gestolpert wäre, die vor dem Klassenraum an der Wand standen, hätte man einen Kunstklub erahnen können.

Erinys klopfte an und öffnete die Tür, als ein freundliches „Herein" zu hören war. Sie und Sybill betraten den Klassenraum – Sybill drückte sich in diesem Fall scheu an ihre Seite – und ein kleiner, sehr alter Mann begrüßte sie, dessen Kopf ein Profil besaß, als ob es sich bei ihm um eine fleischgewordene, griechische Statue handeln würde.

„Oh, zwei neue Schüler?" zwitscherte der Alte und beeilte sich, ihnen übereifrig die Hände zu schütteln, er roch nach alten Ölfarben und irgendetwas anderes, dass Erinys an Terpentin erinnerte.

„Ich bin Filippo Facchetti, das Professor lassen wir lieber, dass klingt schrecklich förmlich. Setzt euch doch, setzt euch."

Facchetti war so begeistert, dass es Erinys fast schon Leid tat, dass sie nicht wegen des Kunstkurses gekommen waren: „Sir, eigentlich wollen wir nur ins Fotolabor. Wir haben die Erlaubnis von Professor Slughorn." sagte sie und gab ihm den Silberschlüssel.

Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, das würde Facchettis guter Laune einen Abbruch tun, wurde sie nun eines Besseren belehrt: „Oh, das gefällt mir! Junge begeisterte Photographinnen. Kommt mit, kommt mit, ich zeig euch alles."

Sie drängten sich durch einen wahren Wald aus Staffelein, vor denen die Schüler standen und mit Pinsel und Farben bewaffnet, die nackten Leinwände mit bunten Motiven verzierten.

Die Hufflepuffs Lindsey Abnoba und Charley Greene hatten ihren Platz am Rande dieses Waldes bezogen und kicherten gerade albern herum. Erinys warf einen Blick auf ihre Leinwände: Charley hatte ein äußerst unschmeichelhaftes, wenn auch sehr schöngearbeitetes, Bild vom VgddK-Professor gemalt, auf dem Hellingsgard auf einer Wodkaflasche, statt eines Besens, ein Quidditchspiel bestritt.

Lindsey hingegen – Erinys starrte perplex auf seine Leinwand – hatte sich tatsächlich an einem männlichen Akt versucht und – Erinys wurde ziemlich skeptisch – diesen auch noch erfolgreich beendet. Der Körper des Mannes war in allen möglichen Farben gemalt, die ineinander verliefen, und dennoch jede Form exakt wiedergaben. Der Grund warum Lindsey und Charley wahrscheinlich so kicherten, fand sich auf dem Kopf des Nackten: Lindsey hatte dem Mann nämlich nicht nur den Körper eines Adonis geschenkt, sondern auch einen lächerlichen gelbrosa Hut mit Übergröße, der den schönen Kopf des Mannes halb unter sich begrub.

Trotzdem…Erinys fühlte wie ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Den einzigen Mann, den sie je nackt gesehen hatte, war ihr eigener Vater Tantalus Lestrange, als sie vor etlichen Jahren einmal ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter gestürmt war, weil Elicius hohes Fieber und Erinys nicht mehr weitergewusst hatte…

„So da wären wir." Facchetti riss sie heraus aus ihren düsteren Kindheitserinnerungen, er schloss eine massive Tür auf und führte beide Mädchen hinein. Sie befanden sich nun in einem großen Raum, die Steinwände waren grobbehauen, kahl und strahlten eine schreckliche Kälte aus. Rechts und Links gab es jeweils eine Reihe von Becken, in denen wahrscheinlich die Bilder entwickelt wurden, zumindest wenn Erinys den Muggelfilmen glauben schenken konnte. Ein seltsamer, chemischer Geruch hing in den Raum und reizte ihre Nase.

Professor Filippo Facchetti führte sie zu dem einzigsten Schrank des Raumes und öffnete ihn. In seinem Inneren befanden sich Dutzende festverschlossene Schachteln, stapelweise entwickelte Fotos und ganz oben eine ordentlich sortierte Sammlung verschiedenster, alter Photokameras.

„Was habt ihr denn damit vor?" erkundigte sich Facchetti.

„Geister photographieren." antwortete Sybill ohne jegliches Elan.

„Na dann empfehle ich euch diese hier." Er deutete auf einige, antikwirkende Exemplare und holte eine der Kameras schließlich hervor, so dass Erinys und Sybill sie genauer betrachten konnten. Die Kamera besaß ein seltsames Gehäuse, dass Erinys an einen Blasebalg erinnerte, der Rest bestand aus ordentlich geschliffenen, rotbraunem Holz.

„Die Linse ist aus Quarz." Facchettis Stimme war voller Erfurcht: „Ein lupenreiner Bergkristall um genau zu sein. Wir haben auch welche aus Rosenquarz, oder Rauchquarz, aber der Bergkristall eignet sich hervorragend." Es folgte eine unheimlich lange und unheimlich trockene Geschichte, in der Filippo Facchetti ihnen nicht nur die Entstehungsgeschichte lang und breit erläuterte, sondern auch berühmte Namen und Photographien auflistete, als habe er sein Wissen kistenweise zu verschenken. Erst ganz am Ende, als Erinys kaum mehr aufnahmefähig und Sybill offensichtlich schon längst eingeschlafen war, war Professor Facchetti endlich bereit zu erklären, wie man eine solche Kamera bediente. Erinys sagte zu allem Ja und Amen, nickte hier und dort einmal und war schließlich heilfroh, als Facchetti ihnen vier Kameras überreichte.

„Vier sollten es schon sein." lächelte er: „Das ist dann besonders spannend."

„Natürlich, Sir." murmelte Erinys ermattet.

„Nehmt am besten zwei normale Lochkameras, die könnt ihr dann in Ruhe aufstellen, wegen der langen Belichtungszeit-"

„Ja Sir, ich weiß."

„Und die hier hat eine Linse aus Rosenquarz. Eignet sich auch hervorragend." Er deutete auf die vierte Kamera, die aus Erinys Schultasche hervorlugte.

„Ja…ich weiß."

„Warum gehen wir nicht mal los und suchen einen Geist? Dann könnt ihr sehen welchen Effekt es auf-"

„Nein, Sir…", Erinys unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Gähnen: „Wirklich, das war sehr nett dass Sie uns so geholfen haben, aber ich glaube Sybill und ich sollten besser zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum."

Endlich gelang es ihr den übereifrigen Filippo Facchetti abzuwimmeln, sie griff Sybill am Arm und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch, auf dem sie schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit eingenickt war.

Ganz offensichtlich neigte Sybill zu Schlafwandlerei, weswegen Erinys erhebliche Probleme hatte, sie zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu dirigieren. Sybills lautknurrender Magen und ihre Tendenz, immer den Weg zur Küche einzuschlagen, waren ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass sie unter erheblichen Hunger leiden musste.

Aber auch egal. Erinys war froh, als sie endlich den Mädchenschlafsaal erreichten und sie ihre schwere, kamerabeladene Tasche ablegen und Sybill sich selbst überlassen konnte.

„Wo ward ihr denn?" quiekte Imperia Malfoy, die vor dem großen Spiegel saß und sich von ihrer besten Freundin Amellus das lange Silberhaar durchkämmen ließ.

„Nirgendwo." antwortete Erinys stockend vor Müdigkeit, warf zwei-drei tote Fliegen in das Terrarium ihrer Kröte Haubert und kroch dann, ohne sich umzuziehen, in ihr gemütliches Bett. Keinen Moment später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Nein, nein…die Camera Obscura ist keine Erfindung von mir, es gab sie wirklich. Es ist nur ein anderer, besserklingender Begriff für Lochkamera. Das mit den Linsen aus Bergkristall und Rosenquarz geht auch nicht auf meine Kappe. Irgendein Geisterforscher hat mal behauptet, damit könnte man Geister photographieren. Mit einer Lochkamera durfte ich auch schon mal arbeiten, aber das Ergebnis sah ziemlich scheiße aus XD

**Nightwish: **Gott, jetzt habe ich aber echt nen Schreck bekommen…diese blöde charmed Schauspielerin heißt ja auch Milano mit Nachnamen…nee, also da bin ich aber unschuldig, ich hab den Namen von der italienischen Stadt Milano (Mailand) (ich hasse charmed XD ).

Was den Futterneid zwischen Raymond und Ulysses angeht…najaaaa, also die beiden werden noch häufig genug aneinandergeraten, wegen den verschiedensten Mädels. Ob Zsa Zsa auch dazugehört, verrate ich aber nicht ;)

Zumindest habe ich mit Zsa Zsa noch Großes vor, besonders in Hog63 wird sie wichtig werden.

**Tami9: **Die Frage nach den HG-Teilen kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Feelicitas hat noch immer nicht mit mir geredet. Soweit ich erfahren habe, leidet sie unter einer Schreibblockade, sie aktualisiert momentan keine ihrer Geschichten, auch nicht die, die wirklich gut laufen. Möglich, dass sie irgendwann weitermacht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie jetzt keine Lust mehr darauf hat, hinter meinen Kapiteln hinterher zu arbeiten. Aber das ist ihr Problem, ich hätte gerne direkt mit ihr weitergearbeitet, aber wenn sie sich so bockig anstellt und mich aus dem Nichts heraus plötzlich ignoriert…(ich meine, es gab ja nicht mal den kleinsten Streit oder so. Da war einfach _gar_ nichts.)

Ich kann es also wirklich nicht beantworten, ich glaube aber nicht wirklich daran, dass sie mit HG in der nächsten Zeit weitermachen wird…aber zumindest meine RS Edition wird ordnungsgemäß weitergeführt werden, das steht fest und Klee, Liam und Co. bleiben dir somit erhalten ;)


	14. Kapitel 14

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**14. Totenspuren**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht Espengard, die norwegische Zauberschule_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Imperia Malfoy: _Slytherin aus Erinys Klasse. Wohlerzogen und Daddys Liebling. Lucius ältere Schwester _

Rubeta und Arachne Cox: _Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Im letzten Schuljahr verschwanden die Zwillingsschwestern im Verbotenen Wald_

Rabiesa Strickland: _Eine bösartige Hufflepuff. Auch sie verschwand im letzten Schuljahr im Wald_

Garm Antipater: _Ein Slytherin aus Erinys Klasse. Bei der Suchaktion nach den verschwundenen Mädchen wurde Garm von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt. Er tauchte nicht wieder auf_

Willigis Wulfgard und der weiße Grimm (Gwydion): _Zwei Geister, beide wurden zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts von einer Rotte Warzenschweine zerrissen_

Professor Filippo Facchetti: _Unterrichtet den Kunstklub. Ein übereifriger und hilfsbereiter Mensch_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys steht vor einem schwierigen Projekt. In Geisterkunde soll sie den „weißen Grimm" observieren, ein überaus scheuer Tiergeist…und dank Slughorns toller Ideen, darf sie ausgerechnet mit Sybill zusammenarbeiten, die den Geist von Willigis Wulfgard beobachten muss. Dank eines Buches finden sie heraus, dass Willigis ein guter Freund der Gründer Hogwarts war und ihnen sogar das Land schenkte, auf dem sie die Schule errichten konnten. Bei dem weißen Grimm handelt es sich um einen Wolf namens Gwydion, der treue Begleiter von Willigis. Beide wurden von einer Rotte Warzenschweine getötet. Am diesem Ort steht heute ein Mausoleum, ausgerechnet im Verbotenen Wald…aber das ist kein Hindernis für Erinys, die dort mit Hilfe einer Camera Obscura Geisterphotos schießen will. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still und heimlich war der helle, runde Vollmond gekommen und wieder gegangen, ein Detail auf das kaum jemand in Hogwarts, abgesehen vielleicht der Werwolffanklub, acht gegeben hatte. Außer Erinys Norcross natürlich.

Sie hatte die Bahn des Mondes genau überwacht und Tatendrang regte sich in ihr, als die gespenstische Vollmondnacht ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass der Verbotene Wald mindestens einen, wahrscheinlich eher zwei, Werwölfe beherbergte und in ihrem Vorhaben, das Mausoleum von Willigis Wulfgard zu erreichen, wollte sie keiner dieser Bestien begegnen. Zumindest nicht im verwandelten Zustand…

Am frühen Sonntagmorgen schließlich, wachte sie mit dem Entschluss und dem Mut auf, ihren Plan hier und heute umzusetzen. Leise leerte sie ihre Tasche auf ihrem Bett und schob den Stapel Bücher unter die Decke. Die vier Photokameras, die Professor Filippo Facchetti ihr gegeben hatte, fanden nun reichlich Platz in ihrer bereits etwas lumpigen Schultasche.

Als letztes schlich sie zum Bett ihrer Klassenkameradin Sybill Trelawney, die wie immer laut schnarchte, aber so steif dalag wie eine Tote.

„Sybill!" zwischte Erinys leise und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. Sybill stieß einen gequälten Grunzlaut aus.

„Aufwachen, Sybill. Wenn wir uns beeilen, sieht uns niemand."

Weil Sybill auch nach weiterem Gezerre nicht wach werden wollte, hielt Erinys ihr kurzerhand die lange Nase zu…doch Sybill schien auch das offensichtlich kaum zu stören, sie klappte einfach ihren Mund auf und atmete munter weiter. Ein paar kalte Tropfen aus dem Wasserglas zeigten da schon mehr Erfolg: Sybill schreckte hoch und starrte Erinys aus kleinen, verschlafenen Maulwurfaugen an: „Was ist los? Geht die Welt unter?" nuschelte sie.

„Nein, nein." versicherte Erinys und drückte ihrer Klassenkameradin die schreckliche lila Hornbrille in die Hand: „Ich dachte mir nur, dass wir unseren kleinen Ausflug zum Mausoleum besser jetzt gleich machen. Es ist so früh, die meisten schlafen sicher noch."

Ein Ausdruck schlich sich in Sybills hageres Gesicht, der von Unwohlsein kündete. Kleine, feige Slytherin…offenbar musste Erinys sie erneut aus der Reserve locken: „Es ist kurz nach Vollmond. Ich habe gehört, hellseherische Kräfte sind um Vollmond herum immer besonders stark."

Sybill lächelte stolz und strich sich das buschige, braune Haar hinter die langen Ohren.

„Wir werden deine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten brauchen, Sybill." schmeichelte Erinys gekonnt. Das zeigte Wirkung. Sybill schwebte geradezu hoheitsvoll aus ihrem Bett und zog sich an, während Erinys loslief und die Elfen in der Küche anheuerte, ihnen einige Brote zu schmieren. Was sie im Benimmkurs doch so alles über die strenge Handhabung von Hauselfen gelernt hatte…beinahe schon erschreckend.

Sybill torkelte ihr übermüdet entgegen, Erinys wollte keine weitere Zeit verschwenden und ließ es bleiben, Sybill darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ihre langen Kniestrümpfe ganz unterschiedliche Farben hatten. Links orange und rechts Grün…Imperia Malfoy hätte sicherlich einen Schreikrampf bei diesem Anblick bekommen.

Sie verließen das Schloss und stapften über eine taufrische Wiese, hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald. Es war kühl und der Himmel bleiern, Erinys schlug den Kragen ihres zerschlissenen Mantels hoch, der über die Jahre hinweg einen leicht muffigen Geruch angenommen hatte und inzwischen viel zu kurz war. Mottenmantel hatte Elicius ihn immer genannt…

Sybill wurde gesprächig und erzählte mit rauchiger Stimme von ihrer Ur-ur-Großmutter Kassandra und ihrem unglaublichen Talent, dass erst nach vier Generationen wieder neu entflammt war…Erinys brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Sybill hier tatsächlich sich _selbst_ als stolze Erbin der Seherin nannte.

Erinys war froh, wenn die Hausarbeit in Geisterkunde endlich geschafft sein würde, dann musste sie zumindest nicht mehr Sybills beste Freundin spielen und konnte sich wieder ganz ungeniert über ihre schrullige Klassenkameradin lustig machen…

…einen Augenblick später hasste sich Erinys für diesen Gedankengang.

„Und es ist wirklich nicht weit bis zum Mausoleum?" erkundigte sich Sybill, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten.

„Es dauert nur einen Augenblick." log Erinys.

Sybill blickte hinauf zum Himmel: „Heute sind alle Farben kalt und trüb…das ist kein gutes Zeichen, Erinys. Weißt du, ein kalter, trüber Morgen bedeutet…"

Aber Erinys hörte ihr schon längst nicht mehr zu. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich an Sybills Begabung, sie war nur mit ihr unterwegs, weil sie – dank Professor Slughorn – die Hausarbeit zusammen erledigen mussten und – das gab sie zwar ungern zu -, weil Erinys Angst davor hatte, den Verbotenen Wald _alleine_ zu betreten. Sie hatte Ulysses nicht an ihrer Seite, genauso wenig wie ihren Bruder Elicius…und deshalb brauchte sie einen neuen Verbündeten der diesen Zweck erfüllte: Sybill.

„Weißt du, ich habe heute Quidditchtraining. Ich muss am Mittag wieder zurück sein." sagte Sybill pflichtbewusst, während sie die ersten Meter durch das taufeuchte Unterholz stapften.

Erinys unterdrückte ein gehässiges Grinsen, als sie sich die dürre Sybill auf einem klapprigen Besen vorstellte: „Kein Problem, Sybill." versicherte sie aus der Not heraus. In Wirklichkeit hielt Erinys sich nicht gerne an Termine, weder an ihre eigenen, noch an fremde…

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Erinys, kaum dass sie den lichten Waldrand hinter sich gelassen hatten. Sie wusste, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab, in große Gefahr sogar und das alles nur wegen einer dämlichen Hausarbeit. Die Erinnerung an das schreckliche Irrlicht war noch immer frisch genug, um ihr das Fürchten zu lehren. Sie wusste auch, dass dieses Wesen tödlich und gerissen genug war, drei Schülerinnen waren im letzten Schuljahr seinem Lockruf gefolgt und einzig Rabiesa Strickland war wieder aufgetaucht: Tot.

Das Irrlicht war real, genau wie die Werwölfe die hier herumlungerten. Aber Erinys traute ihrem Sinn, Gefahren richtig einzuschätzen: Das Irrlicht war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, es ruhte, weil es sich sattgefressen hatte. Zwar konnte niemand sagen, ob und wann es erneut erscheinen würde, aber Erinys stellte sich das Irrlicht als eine Art kaltblütiges Reptil vor: Einmal gesättigt würde es vielleicht Ewigkeiten vor sich hin dösen, während Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte schnell wie Wimpernschläge verstrichen.

Und was die Werwölfe anbelangte: Auch sie hatte man schon lange nicht mehr heulen hören. Sicherlich hatten sie sich tief in den Wald zurückgezogen oder waren ganz verschwunden, um nun irgendwo anders ihre Menschenjagd fortzusetzen. Großbritannien war schließlich nicht gerade klein und weiter südlich gab es mehr Dörfer und somit auch mehr Nahrung…

Raubtiere aller Art waren irgendwie leicht zu verstehen.

„Sind wir bald da?" erkundigte sich Sybill irgendwann missmutig: „Wir gehen jetzt schon fünf Minuten, ich dachte das Mausoleum sei nicht weit entfernt?"

„Nur noch ein kurzes Stück." log Erinys.

In den nächsten fünf Minuten wurde Sybill immer ruheloser und sah sich hektisch in der Gegend um, wie ein Murmeltier, das den Himmel nach Greifvögeln absuchte. Ohne Frage, Sybill hatte Angst und selbst Erinys Herz pochte, mit jedem Schritt den sie machte, dumpfer. Auch plötzliche Geräusche ließen sie heftig zusammenzuckten, und sie spürte, dass sich ihr Körper anspannte, alle Zeit bereit zu flüchten. Erinys bereute die Idee hier hergekommen zu sein. Ihr ganzer Mut fiel langsam aber sicher in sich zusammen und hinterließ ein paranoides Nervenkostüm. Alles nur wegen einer blöden Hausarbeit…vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich besser umzukehren? Aber nein, das Mausoleum war doch wirklich nicht mehr weit, noch ein paar Minuten und sie hatten es geschafft.

„Erinys, es ist seltsam in diesem Wald." flüsterte Sybill ihr angstvoll zu.

„Wir sind gleich da, Sybill."

„Aber was ist, wenn nun etwas passiert? Niemand weiß, wo wir sind."

„Gar nichts wird passieren."

„Und was ist, wenn wir die Leichen finden von-"

Erinys hielt so abrupt an, dass Sybill gegen ihren Rücken krachte. Eine Gänsehaut huschte über ihren Körper und plötzlich war der Schrecken dieses Waldes ganz nah und lebendig.

_Hier liegen mindestens noch zwei Kinderleichen,_ flüsterte eine höhnische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Wäre doch ziemlich beängstigend, wenn gerade du sie finden würdest, oder?_

„Erinys, lass uns zurück gehen!" flehte Sybill.

„Nein!" sagte Erinys schroff und schritt entschlossen weiter. Sybill trippelte ihr hinterher. Das gefiel Erinys, denn sie wusste, dass Sybill viel zu große Angst hatte, sich alleine auf dem Rückweg zu begeben, sie war also völlig von Erinys abhängig.

So ging es weiter durch das Zwielicht des Waldes, Erinys folgte stur ihrer Erinnerung, um sich nicht zu verlaufen und Sybill, dürr und schlaksig wie sie war, drängte sich verschreckt neben ihr, die Augen noch weiter aufgerissen als üblich. Und wann immer Sybill fragte, wann sie das Mausoleum erreichen würden, verstickte sich Erinys weiter in Lügenmärchen und Ausflüchte, die einzig dem Selbstzweck dienten. Tief in Erinys Innersten kochte dieser leidige Selbsthass und ihr Gewissen, aber nichts davon war stark genug, ihrer Sturheit Einhalt zu gebieten.

Am Ende war Sybill so verängstigt und nervös, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, aber Erinys blendete dieses Bild aus, um ihr Gewissen nicht noch weiter zu belasten.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie schließlich das Steinfeld erreichten, das sich vor dem Mausoleum ausbreitete. Die Mädchen schlängelten sich zwischen den grobbehauenden Quadern hindurch, bis das runde, überwucherte Gebäude in Sichtweite vor ihnen lag.

Erinys ließ ihre Schultasche auf den Boden gleiten: „Wir sind da." sagte sie und musterte das Mausoleum. Auf den ersten Blick schien sich seit einem Jahr nichts verändert zu haben, noch immer rankte Efeu das helle Gestein empor und die selben schiefen, wettergebeutelten Türmchen ragten aus dem Dach hervor.

„Was nun?" fragte Sybill unsicher.

„Wir machen Photos." sagte Erinys und kramte die vier Apparate aus ihrer Schultasche: „Geister gibt es ja häufig in der Zauberwelt, da wird es ja wohl nicht so unwahrscheinlich sein, ein Geisterphoto zu schießen, oder?"

„Und was ist, wenn es nicht klappt?"

Erinys zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie Sybill die gute Camera Obscura mit der Rosenquarzlinse in die Hand drückte: „Wir könnten die Photos trotzdem benutzen, würde sich doch ganz gut machen, oder? Zwar keine Gespenster drauf, aber wir könnten über das Mausoleum schreiben oder so."

Sybill betrachtete ratlos die Kamera in ihren knochigen Händen: „Ist das nicht auffällig, wenn wir Photos abgeben, die im _Verbotenen_ Wald aufgenommen wurden?" murmelte sie unsicher.

So ein wacher Gedankengang, Erinys musste zugeben, dass sie überrascht war. „Wir lassen uns schon irgendeine Ausrede einfallen." versicherte sie optimistisch. Sie hatte sich schon immer gut darauf verstanden, zu lügen und zu beschönigen, dieses Talent würde ihr in diesem Fall sicherlich auch wieder von Nutzen sein.

Erinys stellte die beiden einfachen Lochkameras auf jeweils einen der großen Quader, damit sie ganz in Ruhe belichten konnten, während Erinys und Sybill die zwei besseren Exemplare dazu benutzten, einige Photos von der Umgebung zu schießen. Natürlich immer in der Hoffnung, dass nach der Entwicklung die Geister von Willigis Wulfgard oder des weißen Grimms auf den Bildern erscheinen würden.

Die beiden Mädchen entfernten sich nicht allzu weit voneinander, zu groß war die Angst, vor dem Wald und seinen Gefahren. Sybill hatte eine sehr merkwürdige Art zu photographieren: Mit geschlossenen Augen und hochkonzentrierter Miene trippelte sie immer einige Schritte, drehte sich ein wenig, ging weiter und drehte sich wieder, bevor sie dann schließlich ihr Photo schoss. Vielleicht verlangten ihre angeblich hellseherischen Kräfte ja so etwas? Zumindest fühlte Erinys sich an eine flügellahme Stadttaube erinnert, die während ihres holprigen Fluges die günstigste Luftströmung ausspionierte, um bloß keinen Schlag zuviel zu tun.

Nach einigen Minuten nährte Erinys sich schließlich dem eigentlichen Mausoleum. Die mächtige Tür, zwischen die sich jedoch eine dicke Baumwurzel geschoben hatte, war ihr noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Das Bronzeemblem, das inmitten der Holztür eingelassen war, zeigte fünf verschiedenfarbige Wölfe, die einem prächtigen Hirsch hinterher setzten. Bei diesem Gebäude musste es sich also eindeutig um Wulfgards Mausoleum handeln, denn alle historischen Quellen belegten, dass der Mann ein Liebhaber der Wölfe gewesen war.

Erinys winkte Sybill herbei und schob sich in das Innere des Mausoleums. Ein modriger, etwas süßlicher Geruch lag in der Luft und Erinys brauchte einen Moment, ehe sich ihre Augen an die hier herrschende Düsternis gewöhnt hatten. Der Wände des runden Baus waren mit uralten, kaum mehr erkennbaren Reliefs verziert. Erinys entdeckte die Abbildungen von Wölfen, Warzenschweinen und Hirschen, doch die Zeit hatte den meisten Reliefs so schwer zugesetzt, dass außer einer schwachen Kontur, nichts mehr auf die ursprüngliche Form hindeutete.

Oben im Gewölbe prangte eine stattliche Deckenmalerei, fünf detailverliebt gestaltete Wölfe waren in einem Kreis angeordnet, mit ihren langen Schnauzen hatten sie sich jeweils in der buschigen Rute ihres Vordermanns verbissen. In ihrer Mitte lag ein Wappen, dass den Umriss eines Schlosses besaß, in dem Wappen waren fünf Gegenstände eingezeichnet, sie waren bereits leicht verblasst, doch noch immer konnte man Schwert, Feder, Medaillon, Kelch und etwas, dass einer vorzeitlichen Armbrust nahe kam, erkennen.

Erinys wendete den Blick ab, gegenüber der Eingangstür sah sie einen großen, steinernen Sarg, der von verschiedenfarbigen Flechten und Efeu überwuchert war, als ob die Pflanzen es darauf ausgelegt hätten, ein Geheimnis vor den Augen Fremder zu schützen. Der Sarg besaß eine eigenartige, angedeutete Form, die Erinys an einen ruhenden Wolf erinnerte, der seinen Kopf auf die kräftigen Pfoten gelegt hatte. Das musste eine Abbildung von Gwydion sein, Willigis Wulfgards treuer Wolf, dessen Geist heute als „weißer Grimm" bekannt war.

Sybill trat neben Erinys und fächerte sich Luft zu: „Hier müffelt es."

Erinys blickte zu Boden, unter einer hohen Schicht aus altem Laub und Zweigen, lugten einige Tierknochen hervor. „Muss wohl mal eine Art Bau gewesen sein." stellte sie nüchtern fest. Tatsächlich roch es hier auch irgendwie nach Raubtier, obwohl der seltsame, faulige Gestank überwog.

Doch es war der Sarg, der sie geradezu magisch anzog. Sie näherte sich ihm und wischte eine Lage Blätter von dem schweren Deckel. Mit ihrer Hand erspürte sie eine seltsame, glatte Oberfläche, die sich ganz anders anfühlte, als behauender Fels. Als sie mit den Fingernägeln den Schmutz von dieser Oberfläche gekratzt hatte, entdeckte sie eine uralte, dreckige Glasplatte, die in den Steindeckel eingelassen wurden war.

Erinys hielt den Atem an und linste durch das Glas, doch es war so schmutzig, dass sie, außer den Schichten alten Belages, nicht viel erkennen konnte.

„Ich glaube es ist _sein_ Grab." sagte Erinys und wandte sich an Sybill, die hinter ihr stand und mit ihren übergroßen Augen den Sarg begutachtete.

„Ja, ja…ganz Recht." flüsterte sie rauchig: „Das muss Willigis Wulfgards Grab sein." Wie ein riesiges, mageres Insekt schwebte sie geradezu an Erinys Seite und ließ ihre knochigen Finger bedächtig über die Oberfläche des Glases gleiten: „Man kann die Vergangenheit schon erfühlen. Eintausend Jahre sind vergangen, aber seine Präsenz ist noch immer stark."

Erinys räusperte sich verlegen, noch immer darum bemüht nicht zu Grinsen: „Sicher, sicher, Sybill. Dein Talent versetzt mich doch immer wieder in st-"

Sie wurde unterbrochen, denn Sybill hob ihre Hand und schnüffelte exzessiv: „Ich rieche es sogar…gebratenes Warzenschwein, über einem Lagerfeuer, Pilze, Pferde und Hundefell. Es riecht nach Wald und Jagd."

Testweise sog Erinys Luft ein, der scharfe Geruch nach Raubtier und der süßliche Gestank waren alles, was das Mausoleum augenblicklich hergab…aber das musste sie Sybill ja nicht gerade auf die lange Nase binden.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Innentasche ihres Mantels.

„Du willst doch nicht das Glas reinigen?" entfuhr es Sybill.

Erinys zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich will nur sehen, was von einer tausendjährigen Leiche noch übrig ist." sagte sie schroff und doch ehrlich. Die Vorstellung war faszinierend, Willigis Skelett vor Augen zu haben, wie es da unbewegt in seinem Sarg lag.

Mit einem _Ratzeputz_ Zauber säuberte Erinys das Glas. Putzen war nicht ihr größtes Talent, aber nach einigen Versuchen – und einer übermächtigen Fontaine aus rosa Seifenblasen – war die Scheibe so weit gereinigt, dass man zumindest hindurchsehen konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben in eine Lache Dreckwasser zu starren.

Erinys und Sybill reckten ihre Hälse und sie spähten in den Sarg hinein. Obwohl das Fenster nun geputzt war, unten im Sarg war es dunkel und Erinys erkannte nur einige Konturen, die alles darstellen könnten. _Lumos_ zeigte hier seine Wirkung. Nach einigen Verrenkungen, schaffte Erinys es schließlich, das Licht in die richtige Lichtung zu lenken, um den Hohlraum im Grab von oben zu beleuchten.

Und nun, in diesem dämmrigen Zwielicht, das den feinen, tanzenden Dreck in der Luft sichtbar machte, starrten die beiden Mädchen geradewegs hinab auf einen alten Menschenschädel. Ein Skelett lag in dem Sarg, die Knochen wirr und brüchig, eingesunken in einer Schicht fasrigen Drecks, das vor Hunderten von Jahren vielleicht noch Kleidung dargestellt hatte. Zu den Füßen Willigis lag ein weiteres Skelett, Erinys erkannte einen Wolfschädel, der von Gwydion stammen musste. Die Knochen Beider waren teilweise zertrümmert, im Schädel von Willigis war ein großes Loch zu sehen. Erinys schätzte, dass ein Warzenschwein dort mit seinen Hauern am Werk gewesen sein musste.

Es war komisch wenn man sich vorstelle, dass Mann und Wolf vor fast Eintausend Jahren genau in diesen Wäldern herumgewandert waren und Familie, Vergangenheit und Ziele besessen hatten. Und nun, Dutzende von Generationen später, standen hier zwei Schülerinnen und starrten auf ihre Überreste…

Erinys nahm ihre Photokamera und schoss mehrere Bilder von den beiden Skeletten. Sie wusste, dass sie wohl nie wieder hierher zurückkehren würde, warum also nicht für ein paar Erinnerungen sorgen?

Sybill sah sich unwohl um: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt besser auf den Rückweg machen."

„Wieso? Warnen dich deine hellseherischen Kräfte?" fragte Erinys schnippischer als beabsichtigt.

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass wir uns im Verbotenen Wald befinden." verteidigte sich Sybill und zupfte nervös an ihrem Seidenschal: „Es ist irgendwas mit diesem Mausoleum. Es ist wie…wie…", Sybill suchte angestrengt nach Wörtern.

„Wir gehen wenn _ich_ hier fertig bin." sagte Erinys streng, während sie vom Sarg abtrat und demonstrativ ungerührt vom runden Innenraum des Mausoleums weitere Bilder schoss.

Sybill stierte durch ihre dicken Brillengläser: „Vor solchen Leuten wie dir hat man mich immer gewarnt! Du wirst noch in Teufels Küche landen!"

Diese kleinmädchenhafte Art, mit der Sybill da keifte, sorgte dafür, dass Erinys einen Schritt verpasste und anfing zu lachen.

Sybill stemmte die Hände ich die knochigen Hüften und ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Wut: „Du hast uns in Gefahr gebracht und jetzt knipst du hier seelenruhig herum! Wir müssen gehen! Wenn wir erwischt werden, gibt es gehörig Punktabzug!"

„Na und?" Erinys grinste noch immer: „Das werden die Slytherins schon noch verkraften. Geisterkunde ist ein wichtiges Fach, ich _muss_ gut abschneiden! Da riskiere ich sogar 400 Punkte Abzug."

„Aber _jetzt_ können wir ja gehen!"

„Ja, ja...", beschwichtigte Erinys ihre Klassenkameradin säuerlich und riss ihr die Camera Obscura aus der Hand, um alles wieder in ihrer Schultasche zu verstauen. Natürlich, auch Erinys hatte Angst, aber Sybills Panik zu beobachten, stärkte auch gleichzeitig ihren Stolz und ihren Mut. Einfach deshalb, weil sie sich überlegen fühlte, diesem feigen, knochigen Geschöpf gegenüber.

Es lag wahrscheinlich an Erinys schlurfender Gangart, mit der sie sich durch die raschelnde Laubschicht bewegte, denn plötzlich verhedderte sie sich mit den Füßen und geriet leicht ins straucheln. Als sie hinabblickte, entdeckte sie einen dreckigen Stofffetzen, der zwischen den Blättern hervorragte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff sie danach und hob es hoch.

Sybill stieß eine Art heiseres Krächzen aus und ihre Augen schienen über den Rand ihrer Brille hinauszuwachsen.

Erinys verstand ihre Reaktion nicht, aber dann entdeckte sie es auch: Mitten auf den dunklen Stoff prangte ein grünsilberner Farbklecks: Das aufgenähte Wappen des Hauses Slytherin.

Wie nach einem Stromschlag ließ sie den Fetzen automatisch aus den Fingern gleiten, er fiel zurück auf den Haufen toter Blätter.

Sie wusste was sie da eben in der Hand gehalten hatte: Die zerfledderte Schulrobe eines jungen Schülers aus Slytherin. Und das bedeutete…

„Garm…", hauchte Sybill tonlos und starrte auf den dunklen Stoff, der traurig und bewegungslos am Boden lag: „Das ist die Robe von Garm Antipater."

Beide Mädchen warfen sich einen aufgeschreckten Blick zu und Erinys hatte das Gefühl, soeben die bittere Realität aus Tod und Ernst betreten zu haben. Sie erinnerte sich gut an ihren dreisten, rotzfrechen Klassenkameraden Garm, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er der Junge war, der im letzten Schuljahr von einem Werwolf verschleppt wurde. Auf nimmer wiedersehen. Er war bis heute nicht aufgetaucht.

Und jetzt, Monate später, war sie ausgerechnet über seine Schulrobe gestolpert. Erinys ahnte eine große, wichtige Entdeckung gemacht zu haben, so als habe sie eine frische Spur entdeckt, die dabei helfen könnte, den verlorenen Schüler vielleicht in die Obhut Hogwarts zurückführen.

„Wir müssen zu Direktor Dippet." sagte Sybill ungewöhnlich ruhelos: „Oh bei Delphi, ich habe es doch gewusst! Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass etwas mit diesem Mausoleum nicht stimmt? Garm war _hier_!"

Erinys griff erneut nach der Robe. Sie war vollkommen zerfetzt und dreckig, der Stoff fühlte sich seltsam steif an. Altes Blut, vielleicht? Das Slytherinwappen war fast gänzlich abgelöst und baumelte traurig an zweidrei verbliebenden Fäden. Es war genauso eigenartig wie entsetzlich diesen Schulumhang in den Händen zu halten.

Nun wollte sie wirklich nichts lieber als aus diesem Wald zu verschwunden. Erinys stopfte die Schulrobe in ihre Tasche und bedeutete Sybill mit einer Handbewegung, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Erinys sehnte sich nach der Sicherheit im Schloss, nach guter, frischer Luft, der süßliche Gestank war hier nicht mehr zu ertragen.

Doch soweit kam es nicht: Ein kühler, herbstlicher Windhauch strich durch das Mausoleum und zerrte an ihrer Kleidung, die toten Blätter, die den Untergrund bedeckten, bewegten sich raschelnd und trieben durch die Luft. Erinys Blick fiel auf eine Art Verwehung, der Wind hatte im Laufe der Zeit sämtliche Blätter gen Kopfende des Gebäudes gescharrt, so dass dort ein regelrechter Hügel entstanden war. Obwohl es Oktober war, ein ausgesprochen frostiger Oktober noch dazu, sah sie einige fette Fliegen, die sich unter diesem Blätterhaufen hervorschälten und geschäftig umkreisten, furchtbare Dinger, mit ihren widerlichen grünlichschimmernden Insektenkörpern…und erst dieser furchtbare Gestank der in diesem Gebäude herrschte. Erinys wurde flau im Magen und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie noch keines ihrer Frühstücksbrote gegessen hatte. Sie schlug sich eine der Fliegen aus dem Gesicht.

„Worauf wartest du?" drängte Sybill und trat an ihre Seite. Mit ihrer dämlichen Hornbrille und diesem schwebenden Gang hätte sie beinahe selbst als übergroßes Insekt durchgehen können.

„Ich komme schon." Erinys faste den Riemen ihrer Schultasche fester, aber da sprang ihr etwas ins Auge: Der Blätterhügel hatte eine seltsame Form und etwas ragte darunter hervor, Erinys trat darauf zu und schob die Blätter mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Ihr war vage bewusst, dass sich der Gestank verschlimmerte und eine leise Ahnung regte sich in ihr, aber sie sah nicht davon ab, weiter in dem Blätterhaufen zu scharren. Sie war gleichzeitig gespannt und wie vor Furcht gelähmt und beides hinderte sie daran, einfach aus dem Verbotenen Wald zu fliehen.

Mit dem Fuß stieß sie auf einen Widerstand. Sie sah hinab. Sybill schrie schrill und schmerzhaft. Dort, direkt vor ihr, ragte eine menschliche Hand aus dem Blätterhaufen. Oder zumindest sah dieser Matsch danach aus, Erinys erkannte bräunliche Knochen…und einen dreckigen Ring. Fliegen attackierten sie summend, andere Insekten krabbelten um die Hand herum, Ameisen, Würmer…Erinys starrte auf dieses Ding und ihr Verstand setzte aus, bis auf den immerwiederkehrenden Gedanken, dass sie gerade Garm Antipaters _Leiche_ entdeckt hatte. Die Leiche eines Gleichaltrigen…sie hörte wie Sybill davonrannte, ihr Geschrei dröhnte durch den dichten Wald. Erinys schwindelte, sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Sie wollte Sybill nachsetzen, sie rief ihren Namen, aber Sybill hielt nicht an.

Ein falscher Schritt beim Verlassen des Mausoleums, Erinys blieb an der Baumwurzel hängen und fiel zu Boden.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall und dann war die gesamte Welt in Schwärze gehüllt, bis auf diese lästige Fliege, die noch immer um ihren Kopf herumsummte…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, aber ich mag es total gerne.

**Tami9: **Schön, photographieren ist auch ein großes Hobby von mir, „Geisterfotos" selbst herzustellen ist ganz besonders lustig XD

Ich kann verraten, dass Erinys in nächster Zeit noch mehr von ihrer slytherinschen Ader offenbart. Das Mädel macht mir selbst schon fast Angst. Candy Lou wird noch eine Schlüsselrolle spielen…besonders im nächsten Schuljahr ;)


	15. Kapitel 15

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**15. Norman Wells 1956**

**Personen:**

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht Espengard, die norwegische Zauberschule_

Morena Norcross: _Eine Squib. Aufgewachsen in Norwegen, zog sie vor einigen Jahren mit ihren Kinder Erinys und Elicius nach Norman Wells, Kanada_

Tantalus Lestrange: _Der Vater von Erinys und Elicius…auch wenn er das nicht wirklich beabsichtigt hat_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Slytherin Zweitklässlerin. Stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Kluger Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Der ewige Sitznachbar von Ulysses_

Garm Antipater: _Wurde im letzten Jahr von einen Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt_

Mr. Takayama: _Japanischer Kräuterkundler. Will eventuell Candy Lou aufkaufen_

Candy Lou: _Eine selbstgezüchtete Monsterpflanze. Es wird vermutet, dass sie eine Kreuzung zwischen wilden Mohn und der hochgiftigen Glücklichen Witwe ist. Wenn sich das bestätigt, will Mr. Takayama sie unbedingt erwerben_

Willigis Wulfgard und der weiße Grimm: _Zwei Geister, beide wurden zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts von einer Rotte Warzenschweine zerrissen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys und Sybill haben das Mausoleum von Willigis Wulfgard erreicht. Photoapparate mit speziellen Linsen sollen helfen, hier im Verbotenen Wald Geisterphotos von Wulfgard und den weißen Grimm zu schießen, die einst an genau der Stelle starben._

_Doch die beiden Slytherinschülerinnen entdecken mehr als nur Willigis alten Sarg: Die Schulrobe des verschwundenen Garm Antipaters und eine verwesende Leiche, die unter einem Blätterhaufen verscharrt wurden war…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notiz: In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen langen Rückblick, seid also nicht verwirrt. Erinys Kindheit spielt hier die wichtigste Rolle…**

„Was schätzt du, wie viel wir für den Verkauf von Candy Lou erhalten würden?" erkundigte sich Nekoda Arkwright nicht zum ersten Mal. Ulysses hatte ihm und Aello Rigbey schon so detailliert wie möglich beschrieben, was Mr. Takayama gesagt und getan hatte und wie fasziniert er von der Pflanze gewesen war.

Ulysses und er saßen am sonntäglichen Frühstückstisch, der voll beladen war mit allen möglichen, was die Küche in Hogwarts so hergab.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß." antwortete Ulysses und ließ sein Brot sinken: „Zumindest ist es viel Geld." Eigentlich machte sich Ulysses da keine großen Gedanken drum. Geldnot hatte er von Haus aus nie gekannt und wenn er eines Tages das gutgehende Familienunternehmen der Rathburns weiterführen würde, hockte er gewissermaßen auf einem stattlichen Vermögen, das Gringotts für ihn bereithielt.

Nekoda setzte ein Gewinnerlächeln auf und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor: „Ich habe es nachgeschlagen! Der Handelspreis für eine _Glückliche Witwe_ liegt bei durchschnittlich zweihundert Galleonen! Geteilt durch vier sind das fünfzig Galleonen für jeden von uns!"

„Candy Lou ist aber, wenn überhaupt, keine reinrassige _Glückliche Witwe_." entgegnete Ulysses: „Vielleicht sinkt deshalb ihr Wert?"

„Du meinst der gute Mr. Takayama macht sich die Mühe, umsonst hier nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Ich denke, er hat einen guten Grund Candy Lou persönlich zu begutachten!" Nekoda griff Ulysses an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn: „Verstehst du, Ulysses? Takayama war sicherlich total begeistert von Candy Lou! Vielleicht ist sie die erste ihrer Art!"

Ulysses riss sich ungeduldig los und zog seine silberblaue Ravenclawkrawatte glatt, die durch Nekoda verrutscht war: „Hast du dich eigentlich mal gefragt, _wie_ wir diese Pflanze züchten konnten? Madame Sprout und Mr. Takayama nehmen an, sie sei eine Kreuzung zwischen wildem Mohn und _Glücklicher Witwe_. Gut, Wilder Mohn, das kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber es lagern keine Samen der _Glücklichen Witwe_ in Hogwarts! Die Pflanze ist hier verboten! Bei Salazar, wie ist das bitte möglich, wie sind wir an den Samen herangekommen? Das kann doch nicht zufällig passieren, oder?"

Nekoda zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Aussicht auf ein wenig Extrataschengeld schien Nekodas kühlen, wissensdurstigen Verstand komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten zu haben. Gut, Nekoda stammte vielleicht aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, seinem Muggelvater gehörte nicht mehr als eine kleine Schreinerei, dennoch fühlte Ulysses ein stetes Anwachsen von Antipathie.

Er beschloss sich aus diesem Gespräch zu winden, per Ausrede selbstverständlich. Er erhob sich: „Ich muss noch einen Brief an Elicius Norcross schicken, schließlich steht ihm ein Viertel des Geldes zu." Den Brief für Elicius hatte Ulysses tatsächlich in der Tasche, aber er gab nur vor, die Große Halle zu verlassen. In Wirklichkeit duckte er sich zwischen einen Strom eintreffender Slytherinschüler, die gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrer Tafel waren. Ulysses hielt nach Erinys Ausschau, Sonntage nutzte sie normalerweise immer dazu, ihrem Bruder Elicius einen schweren Brief nach Norwegen zu senden, also konnte Ulysses ihr seinen Brief einfach mitgeben.

Jedoch, Erinys schien nicht anwesend, ihr Platz war leer und unberührt.

„Wenn du Erinys suchst, die ist schon den ganzen Morgen nicht da gewesen." sagte die kleine Zweitklässlerin Aello Rigbey.

Einer leisen Ahnung folgend, blickte Ulysses sich um, ob er irgendwo das bebrillte Gesicht von Sybill Trelawney in der Menge ausmachen konnte, doch auch ihr Platz war genauso unberührt wie der von Erinys.

_Sie werden doch wohl nicht!_ dröhnte es in Ulysses Kopf, als ihm dämmerte, was es bedeuten könnte. Er wusste sehr genau, dass Erinys mit mehr als nur der bloßen Idee spielte, Willigis Wulfgards Mausoleum einen zweiten Besuch abzustatten. Und auch wenn Erinys sich gegenüber Ulysses in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr dazu geäußert hatte, hatte man ihr sehr deutlich angesehen, dass etwas in ihrem Kopf vorging…

Ulysses verließ die Große Halle, trat in die herbstliche Kühle der Außenwelt uns spähte hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald, der sich bedrohlich und düster am Horizont erstreckte. Eine urinstinktive Angst umklammerte sein Herz, zusammen mit der tiefen Sorge um seine beste Freundin. Aber nein…vielleicht irrte er sich nur. Vielleicht waren Erinys und Sybill in der Bibliothek, wo sich doch die Abgabefrist ihres Projektes langsam dem Ende entgegenneigte.

Ja, so musste es sein. Ulysses sollte aufhören immer zuerst den Teufel an die Wand zu malen.

Doch gerade als er sich abwenden wollte, um der Bibliothek einen Kontrollbesuch abzustatten, sah er einen schmalen Schatten, der aus dem Dickicht des Waldes gehuscht kam und über die Wiese aufs Schloss zuhumpelte…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

…_in Norman Wells lag der Schnee meterhoch und der Wind war so kalt, als würde er direkt aus einer Gletscherkluft entspringen, er rüttelte an den dünnen Fenstern und heulte zwischen den Gossen. Erinys fror erbärmlich und legte Testweise ihre Hand auf den Heizkörper, obwohl sie ja genau wusste, dass die Heizung ausgefallen war. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr erzählt, irgendwann vor etlichen Stunden, bevor sie zu ihrer Kneipenrunde aufgebrochen war um vor angetrunkenen Arbeitern irgendwelche romantischen Countrylieder zu dudeln. Country mochte Morena Norcross, genau wie Erinys. Die Lieder erinnerten sie immer an die breite, rissige Straße, die aus Norman Wells herausführte, hin zu diesen unbekannten Landstrichen. Die großen Holztransporter nahmen diesen Weg, wenn sie die nach Harz duftenden, frischgeschlagenen Stämme geladen hatten. Morena sagte immer, die Straße führte nirgendwohin, höchstens zu einer Fabrik, aber dieses „nirgendwohin" klang immer noch besser als das Leben, das Erinys hier fristen musste._

_Morena hatte Erinys auch einmal gesagt, dass sie aus einer Zauberfamilie stammte, aber_ psst, _das durfte niemand wissen. Erinys hatte es aber Tiffany erzählt. Tiffany war dieses schreckliche, flachsblonde Mädchen mit dem Kalbsgesicht, ihr Vater besaß einen alten Abschleppwagen, den einzigen der Gegend. Tiffany machte sich immer über Erinys Namen lustig, weil er so furchtbar klang, da hatte Erinys ihr gesagt, dass sie den Namen ihrer Urgroßmutter trug, einer bösartigen Hexe aus Norwegen. Tiffany hatte gelacht und Morena hatte Erinys einen Schlag auf die Wange gegeben, nachdem sie herausbekam, dass Erinys doch geplaudert hatte. _

_Erinys hustete und zog ihren kratzigen Schal fester um den Hals. Sie hasste diesen Winter und sie hasste die Winterferien. Ihre Schulfreundin aus der Grundschule war verreist, zusammen mit ihrer Familie. Kalifornien hieß der Ort, im Fernsehen redeten sie oft von Kalifornien, wahrscheinlich weil es dort so schön war. _

_Erinys hatte natürlich kein Geld zum verreisen, ihre Mutter war arm, so arm dass sie in irgendwelchen Kneipen singen musste. Man redete auch nicht gut über Morena Norcross, nicht weil sie arm war, sondern weil sie eine Rabenmutter war und sich besonders schlecht kleidete, wann immer sie mit ihrer Gitarre loszog um Geld zu verdienen. Dann verbrachte sie immer Ewigkeiten vor den Spiegel, malte die dünnen Lippen rot, ihre Lieder Violett und kämmte die Haare bis sie strahlten und glänzten. _

_Heute war sie wieder nicht da. Es war Freitag und Freitage brachten, so Morena, immer ein gutes Geschäft. Da war es auch nicht weiter wichtig, dass ihr Sohn Elicius mit Fieber im Bett lag und Erinys keine Ahnung hatte, wie man ihm helfen könnte. Elicius war gerade sieben geworden, er war groß und schlaksig für sein Alter, aber auch viel zu blass. Er hatte noch nie sehr viel geredet, wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil seine Mutter auch nie mit ihm sprach. Erinys war sich sicher, dass Morena ihn nicht besonders mochte, „Hätte ihn einfach im Krankenhaus lassen sollen" hatte sie gesagt, als er als Kleinkind einmal besonders laut schrie, weil er solche Bauchschmerzen gehabt hatte. _

_Jetzt lag Elicius in seinem Bett, die Decke bis zum Hals gezogen, obwohl er so sehr schwitzte: „Mir ist heiß." sagte er leise und versuchte sich wiedereinmal unter der Decke hervorzustrampeln, aber Erinys schlug ihm auf die Beine, so dass er Ruhe gab. _

_Elicius musterte sie flehend und seine braunen Augen waren ganz schwach und fiebrig, er konnte sie kaum mehr offen halten: „Wo ist Mama?" _

„_Weg."_

„_Kommt sie gleich wieder?"_

_Erinys schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie ist arbeiten. Es ist doch Freitag, vergessen?"_

_Elicius verzog trotzig das Gesicht, ihm ging es wirklich sehr schlecht. Sicher hatte er das Fieber bekommen, weil er draußen so lang im Schnee gespielt hatte, bis er ganz durchgeweicht und durchgefroren gewesen war. Dann hatte er mit einem Ball aus Versehen das Fenster vom Nachbarhaus zerschlagen, weil er Erinys unbedingt zeigen wollte, wie hoch er schießen konnte. Da war Morena wütend geworden und hatte ihn ins Bett gesteckt, obwohl es in seinem Zimmer so kalt und sein Haar noch nass von einer Schneeballschlacht gewesen war. _

„_Hast du Hunger?" fragte Erinys. Vielleicht brauchte Elicius einfach nur eine ordentliche Mahlzeit um sich zu erholen? Zumindest die Erwachsenen sagten immer, dass eine gute Portion ausreichte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Aber Elicius ließ seinen Kopf nur auf das durchgelegene Kissen sinken. Sein Atem rasselte komisch und er sperrte den Mund schon seit Stunden weit auf, als ob er fürchtete zu ersticken. _

_Erinys war in Sorge und gleichzeitig spürte sie auch eine große Wut in sich, die sich gegen ihre Mutter richtete. Sie nahm einen feuchten Lappen und tupfte ihrem Bruder den Schweiß von der Stirn, so wie sie es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Elicius Körper war glühend heiß._

„_Wann kommt Mama wieder?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein klägliches Krächzen, wie ein Rabenjunges, das aus dem Nest gefallen war._

„_Wenn sie genug Geld hat, dann kommt sie wieder." antwortete Erinys._

„_Kannst du nicht hingehen und sie holen?" flehte er._

_Erinys schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie wusste sehr wohl, wo ihre Mutter sich derzeit aufhielt, aus dem Grund, weil es nur zwei Kneipen in der kleinen Stadt gab. Die eine an der Hauptstraße, direkt neben der Tanksstelle vom dreckigen Joe. Die zweite Kneipe lag am anderen Ende, unweit von Erinys winziger Grundschule entfernt. _

_Elicius zog die Stirn kraus und stöhnte gequält._

„_Fang bloß nicht an zu heulen." ermahnte ihn Erinys._

„_Tu ich nicht!" Von wegen, schon schniefte er und seine Stimme wurde brüchig._

_Erinys schob seine Beine unsanft zur Seite, so dass sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzen konnte. Jetzt starrte sie direkt auf die karge Wand gegenüber, dort wo ihr eigenes, viel zu kleines Bett stand, der Bezug hatte einmal ihrer Mutter gehört, das sah man an den zahlreichen Brandlöchern. Diese blöden Zigaretten…_

_Elicius kleine, weiche Hand kämpfte sich unter seiner Bettdecke hervor und fasste sie am Handgelenk: „Tee." Er zwickte ihr leicht in die Haut, damit sie ihm Aufmerksam schenkte: „Ich will Tee."_

_Schwer seufzend erhob sich Erinys, Elicius sah dankend zu ihr empor: „Gibt es Tee gegen Fieber?" erkundigte er sich, aber seine Stimme schwächte mitten im Satz so sehr ab, das sie ihn kaum mehr verstehen konnte._

„_Ich weiß nicht." gestand Erinys. Niemand war hier, der ihr hätte verraten können, ob es so etwas wie Fiebertee gab. _

_In der kleinen, dunklen Küche gab es nicht viel mehr, als einen wackeligen Tisch und eine noch wackeligere Küchenzeile. Es war dunkel und der Geruch von Staub hing in der Luft. Der Sturm rüttelte an den Fenstern, die Scheiben waren dünn und undicht. Morena hatte die Fensterbank mit alten Zeitungen ausgelegt, die tatsächlich jedes Mal pitschnass waren, wenn ein besonders heftiger Sturm Schnee oder Regen brachte._

_Erinys wühlte in einigen Schubladen herum, doch die einzige Teepackung lag geleert auf dem Küchentisch. Morena hatte, als sie eigentlich schon auf dem Sprung zur Kneipe gewesen war, ihrem Sohn noch einen letzten Kamilletee gekocht, was den Vorrat des Heißgetränks auf genau null reduziert hatte. _

_Aber Erinys kannte einen anderen Platz, an dem sich das Stöbern lohnte. Sie kletterte flink auf die Küchenzeile und öffnete einen der Schränke. Dort, in einer alten Blechdose, versteckte Morena stets ihr Kleingeld, das hatte Erinys schon vor etlichen Monaten herausgefunden. Da selbst das zusammengelegte Taschengeld von ihr und Elicius nicht reichte, mehr als zwei Riegel Schokolade zu kaufen, stibitzte sie regelmäßig den ein oder anderen Penny. _

_Sie griff nach der Tasse und lugte hinein. In der Dunkelheit der Küche erkannte sie tatsächlich zweidrei Pennys und einen Quarter. Nicht viel, aber sie ließ die Münzen trotzdem in ihre Hand gleiten, steckte sie in die Tasche und huschte zurück in das Kinderzimmer._

_Elicius schien inzwischen eingeschlafen zu sein, zumindest waren seine Augen geschlossen. Er atmete so angestrengt, dass Erinys begann, sich große Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte selbst schon oft Fieber gehabt, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dabei jemals so gelitten zu haben. _

_Da sie ihn nicht aufwecken wollte, zog sie leise die Zimmertür zu, schlüpfte in ihren Mantel und griff sich den Ersatzschlüssel. _

_Draußen war es bitterkalt und der Wind zog und zerrte an ihrer dünnen Kleidung und ihren Haaren. Der Schnee war hoch, sie versuchte im Laufschritt voranzukommen, aber sie sank jedes Mal so tief ein, dass sie jegliche Kraft verlor. Ermattet erreichte sie den kleinen Laden, einige Straßen weitergelegen. _

_Das Geschäft gehörte einer dicken, schwarzen Frau, die einen so unaussprechlichen Namen hatte, dass sie jeden dazu aufforderte, sie schlicht „Baba" zu nennen. Als Erinys Baba zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, dass war kurz nachdem sie von Norwegen hier hergezogen waren, hatte sie sich sehr erschrocken, weil sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen hatte, dessen Haut dunkler war als die skandinavische Blässe. Baba hatte auch eine sehr tiefe Stimme, ein raues Lachen und wenn sie sprach, hatte es sich für Erinys, die damals kein Englisch verstand, immer so angehört, als würde Baba stets schimpfen. Und einmal, das musste vor zwei Jahren gewesen sein, hatte die tüchtige Baba zum Sommerfest eine ganze Fuhre Kuchen gebacken um sie zu verkaufen. Sie hatte Erinys ein Stück angeboten und auf sie eingeredet, aber Erinys hatte kaum ein Wort verstanden und war ängstlich vor der schwarzen Frau davongerannt._

_Da war Baba, wuchtig wie sie nun mal war, zu Morena gestampft, und hatte sie aufgefordert, Erinys auf Norwegisch erklären, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte._

_Angst hatte Erinys trotzdem noch, selbst die Männer hatten Angst vor Baba, obwohl sie es natürlich nicht zugeben würden. Der dreckige Joe von der Tankstelle hatte auch allen Grund Angst zu haben, denn als Baba herausbekommen hatte, dass Joe seine kleine, kränkliche Frau schlug, soll sie ihm beinahe die Tür eingerannt haben. Zumindest erzählte man sich das in Norman Wells. Die Frauen aber mochten Baba, denn sie backte von allen den besten Kuchen und sie wurde immer gerne zum Kaffee eingeladen. Und während die eifrigen, zarten Frauen strickten, erzählte Baba ihnen Geschichten und fuchtelte dabei immer wild mit den dicken Armen herum, lachte viel und herzlich._

_Es bimmelte freundlich, als Erinys Babas kleinen Laden betrat. Baba saß hinter dem Tresen und las einen ihrer üblichen Liebesromane, bei denen sie entweder viel schimpfte, oder vor Rührung weinte. Als sie Erinys sah, legte sie das Buch zur Seite und grinste: „Na, kleine Erinys. Wieder genug Pennys gesammelt für eine Leckerei?"_

„_Haben Sie Tee gegen Fieber, Mrs?" fragte Erinys. Genau wie Baba sprach sie mit einem deutlichen Dialekt, deshalb fühlte sich Erinys irgendwie mit dieser Frau verbunden, obwohl die Scheu und Respekt noch immer überwogen. _

„_Hast du Fieber?" Baba beugte sich schwer ächzend zu ihr, sie roch nach Kautabak, aber das war keineswegs unangenehm. Mit ihrer großen, schwarzen Hand fühlte sie über Erinys Stirn._

„_Ich bin gesund, aber mein kleiner Bruder nicht." sagte Erinys._

„_Das will ich doch meinen, Erinys, so kalt wie du dich anfühlst." Sie wandte sich ab und stöberte im hintersten Regal ihres kleinen Ladens, bis sie mit einer kleinen Papierpackung zurückkam. Der kurze Weg hatte sie bereits ordentlich ins Schwitzen gebracht und mit ihrem bunten Tuch wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. „Das hier ist eine gute Mischung gegen Fieber, ich hab sie von meiner alten Mama, möge sie in Frieden ruhen." Sie schlug ein Kreuz vor der ausladenden Brust._

„_Ich habe aber wenig Geld." wagte Erinys zu sagen: „Nur etwas mehr als einen Quarter."_

„_Ist das Fieber denn sehr schlimm?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht…"_

„_Und wo ist deine Mutter Morena? Ist sie wenigstens daheim?"_

_Erinys blickte scheu auf ihre Stiefel: „Nein…", sagte sie so neutral wie irgend möglich: „Sie arbeitet doch!"_

_Baba schnaubte missbilligend: „Bringt wieder ihre Ständchen in der Kneipe, wie? Ich habe auch immer hart gearbeitet, so habe ich meinen beiden Söhnen später das Studium mitfinanziert, aber nie wäre es mir eingefallen, sie krank alleine zu lassen."_

_Erinys sagte nichts dazu, obwohl sie Babas Meinung war. Aber sie wollte auch nicht ihre Mutter schlecht machen, es war ihr peinlich, überhaupt so eine Mutter zu haben. _

„_Der Tee kostet einiges. Pass auf, ich werde dir einen Teil davon geben, so viel wie du eben für einen Quarter bekommst. Das wird reichen."_

_Sie öffnete die kleine Papiertüte und schüttete etwas von dem Tee auf ihre kleine Waage. Das tat sie mit einer findigen Genauigkeit, denn Baba war zwar lieb und nett, aber ein Dollar war für sie nun mal ein Dollar, da gab es nichts zu verschenken. _

_Als sie einen kleinen Haufen abgewogen hatte, drehte sie Erinys den Rücken zu, um den Tee ordentlich einzupacken. Die eigentliche, noch immer fast volle, Packung ließ sie auf dem Tresen stehen, und Erinys Aufmerksamkeit wurde geweckt. _

_Sie wusste, dass Elicius schneller wieder gesund werden würde, umso besser sie sich um ihn kümmerte. Dieser Fiebertee hatte bestimmt großartige Eigenschaften, oder? Vielleicht käme Elicius schon nach einer Kanne davon wieder auf die Beine? Ja, und sagten die im Fernsehen nicht immer, dass Menschen an Fieber sterben können? Plötzlich regte sich heftige Angst in Erinys, als sie sich vorstellte, ihr kleiner, dürrer Bruder würde plötzlich einfach nicht mehr aufwachen, einfach daliegen und nie wieder die Augen öffnen. Dann würden Männer kommen, ihn in einen kleinen Kindersarg packen, Erde über ihn schütten und dann wäre Erinys völlig alleine…_

_In ihrer aufsteigenden Panik wusste sie sich nicht anders zu helfen: Sie zog die paar Münzen aus ihrer Tasche, ließ sie auf den Tresen fallen und schnappte sich das Päckchen Fiebertee. Baba schrie wütend hinterher, ihre Stimme war laut wie ein Donnerschlag, aber Erinys war schon wieder auf der Straße, rannte und rannte._

_Völlig erschöpft erreichte sie ihr zu Hause und sah sich atemlos um. Aber natürlich folgte ihr keine schimpfende Baba, Baba geriet ja schon ins Schwitzen, wenn sie nur den Müll vor die Tür brachte. Die Kälte schmerzte Erinys nun heftig in den Ohren, es ziepte in ihrem Kopf. Schnell schloss sie die Tür auf und bereitete Elicius den geklauten Tee. Mit der dampfenden Tasse betrat sie ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Sie weckte Elicius, der jetzt so blass war, dass er fast durchscheinend wirkte. Wie ein Gespenst, dachte Erinys._

_Kaum war der Tee etwas abgekühlt, trank Elicius ihn mit schnellen Schlucken, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass es alles andere als lecker schmeckte. Erinys legte sich in ihr Bett, sie war müde und erschöpft, aber das Einschlafen fiel ihr schwer, denn ihr Herz schmerzte. Das musste das schlechte Gewissen sein…sie nahm sich vor, gleich am nächsten Tag das fehlende Geld aufzutreiben, es Baba zurückzuzahlen und sich ordentlich zu entschuldigen. Dieses Vorhaben nahm ihrem schlechten Gewissen die Nahrung und mit diesem besänftigten Gefühl, schlief Erinys schließlich ein._

**X**X**X**

_Mitten in der Nacht aber, wurde sie von Elicius geweckt. Er lag schweißgebadet in seinem Bett, aus der warmen Umklammerung der Decke hatte er sich längst befreit und nun krallte er sich in das Laken, weinte und wimmerte. _

_Erinys versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, ein Schluck Fiebertee zu trinken, aber er wehrte sich und kämpfte so heftig dagegen an, als ob er seine große Schwester nicht einmal erkennen würde. Erinys war verzweifelt und wusste weder ein noch aus. Wieder tauchte das Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, von einem schwarzen, schrecklichen Tag, in der Elicius kleiner Kindersarg an ihr vorbeigetragen wurde…_

_Elicius schrie nach seiner Mutter, als würde er unter einem heftigen Alptraum leiden. Erinys versuchte ihm gut zuzureden, aber es half nicht. Sie musste Hilfe holen. Vielleicht die Nachbarin? Oder doch Baba? Ja, Baba kannte sich mit so etwas aus und, egal wie sauer sie auf Erinys sein würde, sie würde ein krankes Kind nie im Stich lassen. _

_Wieder huschte Erinys aus dem Kinderzimmer und wollte sich ihren Mantel überziehen, als sie etwas aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter hörte. Offenbar war Morena doch früh nach Hause gekommen, denn normalerweise pendelte sie bis zum anbrechenden Morgen zwischen den Kneipen umher, bis sie wenigstens einzwei Dollar verdient hatte. _

_Erinys beeilte sich und riss die Schlafzimmertür auf: „Mama, Elicius ist sehr krank, er-" Aber weiter kam sie nicht. In dem kleinen Bett lag ein Mann über ihrer zierlichen Mutter, die Bettdecke war bis zu seiner Hüfte hinuntergerutscht. Was immer sie da gerade getan hatten, beide hielten abrupt inne. Morena keuchte erschrocken auf, der Mann drehte seinen haarigen Kopf zu Erinys und starrte sie finster an: Es war ihr Vater, Tantalus Lestrange. Erinys hatte ihn seit Monaten nicht gesehen._

„_Verschwinde, Erinys!" keifte Morena erbost. Sie war nackt und fast genauso verschwitzt wie der fiebrige Elicius._

„_Aber –" setzte Erinys an, doch Tantalus unterbrach sie: „Hörst du schwer oder was?" blaffte er. Ihr Vater war ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit sonnengegerbter Haut und einem Gesicht, das immer vor Wut verzogen war. Erinys hatte große Angst vor ihrem Vater und auch jetzt wich sie sofort einen Schritt zurück, als er seine wilde Stimme erhob. Doch es war die Sorge um ihren Bruder, die sie standhaft bleiben ließ._

_Sie suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Mutter: „Elicius ist krank!"_

_Morena winkte ab, während sie mit der anderen Hand zärtlich über Tantalus Brust strich: „Das ist schon nicht so schlimm."_

„_Doch ist es!" rief Erinys._

„_Wir gehen morgen zum Arzt!" versicherte ihr Morena, aber Erinys wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Und selbst wenn, Elicius war _jetzt_ krank und brauchte _jetzt_ Hilfe. _

„_Aber er schreit schon, Mama! Ich glaube er hat Schmerzen!"_

„_Du verschwindest jetzt sofort!" brüllte Tantalus und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Tür._

_Erinys starrte ihn trotzig an: „Nein!"_

„Sofort!"

„_Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser mal nach Elicius sehen." sagte Morena nun und wollte sich unter Tantalus kräftigen Körper hervorziehen, doch der hielt sie an den Schultern fest und grinste ein seltsam dreckiges Grinsen: „Noch nicht." flüsterte er leise, aber Erinys hörte es dennoch. „Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig."_

_Morena kicherte, Tantalus bewegte seine Hüfte unter der Decke, und aus diesem Kichern formte sich ein wohliges Seufzen. _

_Erinys war blind vor Wut. Als sie bemerkte, wie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter sich erneut anderen Dingen zuwand, beschloss sie zu handeln, alles in Elicius Interesse. Sie griff um sich, bis sie einen Gegenstand zu fassen bekam. Es war eine kleine Messinglampe, die neben der Tür auf einem winzigen Tisch gestanden hatte. Erinys zog mit einem Ruck den Stecker aus der Wand und schleuderte die Lampe hasserfüllt in Richtung ihrer Eltern. Sie traf Tantalus am Kopf, er ächzte erschrocken und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mit der Aggression eines tollwütigen Wolfes stürmte er nackt aus dem Bett, die ganze Welt schien plötzlich nur noch aus den polternden Schritten ihres Vaters und seinem wutentbrannten Blick zu bestehen. Instinktiv wollte Erinys fliehen, so stürmte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, hin zu der Haustür, doch Tantalus fing sie ab, bevor sie auch nur den Türgriff umfassen konnte. An den Schultern riss er sie herum, seine dunklen Augen loderten und er schlug zu, mit solcher Wucht, dass Erinys kleine Welt sich augenblicklich in bittere Schwärze hüllte…_

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Trotz der ruhigen, netten Stimme, mit der man zu ihr sprach, Erinys schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft, als sich ein Schatten über sie senkte und jemand ihre Stirn befühlte.

„Ist sie wach, Albus?" fragte eine Person, die weiter entfernt stehen musste. Die Frauenstimme schien nicht mehr als ein Echo, dass unkoordiniert durch Erinys Gehörgang waberte.

„Ms. Norcross, können Sie mich hören?" fragte der Schatten. Erinys Sicht war zu verschwommen, alles was über die bloßen Konturen hinausging war verblasst. Vielleicht gehörte der Schatten ihrem Vater? Oh, er hatte sie wirklich schwer getroffen, in Erinys Schädel hämmerte ein dumpfer Schmerz, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber egal, Erinys musste aufstehen, um nach den kranken Elicius zu sehen, wer sonst würde sich um ihn kümmern?

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, Ms. Norcross." befahl die Stimme streng aber doch freundlich, als sie versuchte sich hochzustemmen. „Sie sind schwer gestürzt."

„Albus, wir bringen sie besser zurück nach Hogwarts." sagte die Frauenstimme.

Hogwarts? Erinys schloss wieder die Augen und sammelte sich…natürlich, jetzt stürmten plötzlich Tausende Erinnerungen auf sie ein; all Das, was sich über die Jahre hinweg ereignet hatte. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine achtjährige Mädchen, das im Winter des Jahres 1956 mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte, das Fieber ihres Bruders zu bekämpfen und sich dafür von ihrem Vater die Prügel ihres Lebens verdient hatte…jetzt war sie hier in Hogwarts und nun konnte sie auch die Stimmen einordnen: Sie gehörten Albus Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall.

Erinys befühlte ihren Kopf und ertastete am Haaransatz eine zähe Flüssigkeit. Blut…

„Nichts, was die gute Peridot Pomfrey nicht richten könnte." versicherte ihr Dumbledore. Zwar konnte sie ihn kaum erkennen, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er ihr ein mutspendendes Lächeln schenkte.

Erinys sortierte weiter. Die letzten Ereignisse in ihrem Leben trieben wie wirre Erinnerungsfetzen in ihrem schmerzenden Kopf. Sybills Gesicht tauchte ungewöhnlich oft aus diesem trüben Sumpf auf, wie sie vor Angst schrie und davonrannte…und dann waren da noch unzählige Fliegen und Maden, die alle aus einem Brocken Fleisch hervorquollen und einen sich windenden, lebendigen Teppich bildeten, der sich über den verwesenden Körper von Garm Antipater legte.

Dumbledore konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Seite drehen, Erinys übergab sich auf dem trockenen Waldboden und gleichzeitig schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte die Leiche ihres ehemaligen Klassenkameraden entdeckt …und dieser schreckliche, süße Verwesungsgestank lag noch immer in der Luft. Erinys musste wieder würgen.

„Das arme Mädchen." Das war die zaghafte Stimme von Madame Sprout: „Das arme, arme Mädchen. Wie schrecklich der Anblick gewesen sein muss…"

Das Würgen ließ nach und die Tränen gewannen entgültig die Oberhand, Erinys krümmte sich zusammen und schluchzte bitterlich.

„Hagrid, ich möchte dich bitten das Kind zu Peridot Pomfrey zu bringen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Madame Sprout, wären Sie so freundlich und begleiten Hagrid? Selbst für einen Halbriesen sind Werwölfe ernstzunehmende Gegner und bezweifele nicht, dass Greyback sich hier irgendwo herumtreibt."

Was dann geschah verlor sich im Schleier einer erneuten Benommenheit, die Erinys überfiel. Lediglich das Wirrwahr an Stimmen - sie hörte Mr. Pringle, Argus Filch und Mr. Kesselbrand - drang noch an ihr Ohr, als sie ihre müden Augen schon längst wieder geschlossen hatte. Jemand hob sie behutsam hoch und sie ruhte so sicher auf zwei riesigen Handflächen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machte, ihre Angst verflog und ihr Körper hörte auf gegen die nahende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** Ich wollte schon immer mal ein Kapitel schreiben, in der Erinys Kindheit besser zur Geltung kommt. Die Stadt Norman Wells gibt es übrigens wirklich, soweit ich weiß hat sie nicht mal 1000 Einwohner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elize7:** Bezüglich Kolonie: Sorry. Ich weiß, Kolonie wurde an einer blöden Stelle unterbrochen, weil es gerade so spannend wurde. Hat aber Gründe. Wenn ich nur ein Kapitel mehr veröffentlicht hätte, hätte ich für große Konfusion gesorgt. Denn es gibt einen wichtigen Handlungsstrang in Kolonie, den ich in der überarbeiteten Version total abändern werde. Dieser Handlungsstrang wirkt sich auch auf die Schulgeschichten aus. Das heißt, so wie Kolonie _jetzt_ ist, hätte es einfach nicht mehr zu den Schulgeschichten gepasst, Kolonie braucht erst eine Kompletterneuerung.

Zu der verdreckten Kolonie: Nein…ich kann wohl verraten, dass es sich bei den meisten Werwölfen um gebissene _Muggel_ handelt. Nur ganz wenige Werwölfe sind vollausgebildete Magier…dieser Umstand wird noch sehr, sehr wichtig werden ;)

**Tami9: **Bezüglich Kolonie: Wenn du willst, schicke ich dir eine Nachricht, damit du die Wiederauferstehung von Kolonie nicht verpasst ;)

Ansonsten bleibt dir noch _Die Unteren Ränge_…250 Seiten sind viel zu lesen und es ist spannend.

Zu Hog62: Tjaa…wenig Informationen in diesem Kapitel, aber wenigstens wurde Erinys gefunden. Alles Weitere gibt es aber erst im nächsten Kapitel, einfach deshalb weil ich sadistisch veranlagt bin XD

**Nightwish: **Bezüglich Kolonie: Garm, Garm, Garm…du wirst es sehen ;)


	16. Kapitel 16

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**16. Greybacks Opfer**

**Personen: **

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht Espengard, die norwegische Zauberschule_

Morena Norcross: _Eine Squib. Aufgewachsen in Norwegen, zog sie vor einigen Jahren mit ihren Kinder Erinys und Elicius nach Norman Wells, Kanada_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Forester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Ulysses Eltern_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Garm Antipater: _Ein Slytherin aus Erinys Klasse. Bei der Suchaktion nach den verschwundenen Mädchen wurde Garm von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt. Er tauchte nicht wieder auf_

Mr. Antipater: _Der Vater von Garm. Ein Magier aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Seine Frau, Garms Mutter, ist eine Muggel aus Rumänien_

Rita, Dolores und Demelza: _Drei Erstklässlerinnen aus Slytherin. Alle haben sie einen leichten Hang zur Boshaftigkeit…_

Willigis Wulfgard und der weiße Grimm (Gwydion): _Zwei Geister, beide wurden zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts von einer Rotte Warzenschweine zerrissen_

Professor Filippo Facchetti: _Unterrichtet den Kunstklub. Ein übereifriger und hilfsbereiter Mensch_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Erinys und Sybills verbotener Waldausflug endete in einem Desaster. In Willigis Mausoleum fanden sie mehr als nur seinen Sarg: Garm Antipaters zerfetzte Schulrobe und eine Leiche, die unter einem Blätterhaufen verscharrt wurden war. Sybill flüchtet vor Schreck, Erinys will ihr nachsetzen, stürzt dabei jedoch und schlägt sich den Kopf an. Schließlich wird sie von den Lehrern gefunden und zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaum jemals hatte es einen Moment in Erinys jungem Leben gegeben, an dem sie sich miserabler und wertloser gefühlt hatte. Jemand hätte kommen, sie schlagen und in das finsterste Kellerloch werfen können, sie würde sich dennoch nicht halb so entsetzlich fühlen, wie in diesen Stunden. All die Fehler die Erinys sich wissentlich geleistet hatte, sorgten nun dafür, dass tiefer Elend sich nun mit einem Brennen in der Brust bemerkbar machte.

Sie hatte Sybill manipuliert und sie zu einem unerlaubten Ausflug überredet, sie hatte gelogen und beschönigt. Und zu guter letzt…Garm Antipater war tot.

Wann immer Erinys die Augen schloss, tauchten die Bilder vor ihr auf. Diese Erinnerung umklammerte sie regelrecht und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Im Gegenteil: Irgendein verräterischer Teil ihres Verstandes, ergänzte diese Erinnerungen um immer weitere Details, so dass bald sehr viel mehr durch ihren Kopf spuckte, als das Körperteil einer Leiche. Ohne diesem Vorgang Einhalt bieten zu können, malte Erinys sich Garms bitteres Ende aus, wurde gedankliche Zeugin seiner Qualen. Der junge Slytherin musste wahrscheinlich lange gelitten haben, bis Irgendwer oder Irgendwas ihn schließlich tötete. Und das alles, während in Hogwarts unfairer weise der fast normale Alltag geherrscht hatte.

Erinys lag in der Krankenstation, in dem Bett am Fenster, obwohl sie der Welt draußen nicht eines Blickes würdigen wollte. Beim Sturz im Wald hatte sie sich den Kopf an einen der Steinquader angestoßen, die draußen vor dem Mausoleum gelegen hatten. Nun flößte die Krankenschwester Peridot Pomfrey ihr all die kleinen Mittelchen ein, die gegen eine Gehirnerschütterung helfen sollten. Und tatsächlich, Erinys Symptome ließen zwar nach, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer so schrecklich, dass dieses Elend für ganze zehn Menschen gereicht hätte.

„Was ist mit Sybill?" fragte Erinys, als sie sich endlich wieder in der Lage fühlte, zu sprechen.

Perdidot Pomfrey wich ihrem Blick aus: „Man hat sie gefunden, als sie aus dem Wald gestürmt ist. Sie ist böse gestürzt und hat sich den Fuß angeknackst. Sie steht noch unter Schock, selbstverständlich."

Erinys fasste den Krankensaal genauer ins Auge, obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste, dass sie hier die einzige Schülerin war. „Aber _wo_ ist Sybill? Warum ist sie nicht hier?"

Nun gab sich Pomfrey tatsächlich besonders viel Mühe, beschäftigt zu wirken, während sie verschiedene Kräuter und Salben in ein Regal einsortierte.

Erinys ließ sich tiefer in ihr weiches Kissen sinken. „Sybill ist wütend auf mich, habe ich Recht? Das kann ich sogar verstehen…"

Pomfrey betrachtete sie flüchtig, ihre dunklen Augen schimmerten warm, aber traurig: „Sie war tatsächlich äußerst enttäuscht. Sybill zog es vor, alleine zu sein. Meine Tochter Poppy und die Vertrauensschüler suchen gerade nach ihr, ich konnte ihren Fuß noch nicht vollständig behandeln."

Schuldbewusst starrte Erinys auf ihre blassen, dürren Hände, die auf der Decke ruhten. Sie fühlte sich beinahe schon verbrecherisch, weil sie sehr wohl gewusst hatte, dass Sybill Trealawney schreckliche Angst im Wald hatte. Aber war Erinys jemals darauf eingegangen? Nein…vielmehr hatte sie sich im Geiste selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, denn Sybill war vollkommen von ihrem Willen und Mut abhängig gewesen. Ohne all das und auf sich gestellt, hätte sich Sybill normalerweise nicht einen Schritt im Wald bewegt.

Und das alles nur wegen einer guten Note in Geisterkunde…das vielleicht Schlimmste aber war, dass diese gute Note noch immer der schiere Inbegriff von Erinys Zielen darstellte, trotz all diesen schwerwiegenden Fehlern, die sie begangen hatte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am Abend trafen die Rathburns in Hogwarts ein. Bethesda, klein und füllig wie sie war, steckte in einem viel zu engen Kleid, das an einer dünnen Frau sicher schlicht und schick gewirkt hätte. Als sie den Krankensaal betrat, tupfte sie sich unentwegt mit einem stechend gelben Spitzentaschentuch über die Augen. Forester Rathburns Schritte waren wie gewohnt selbstsicher und raumgreifend, aber seine Miene war ernst, als würden ihm ausgesprochen düstere Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen.

Ulysses trabte nebenher, das Gesicht war blass und versteinert und doch warf er Erinys einen so vielsagenden Blick zu, als ob ihm viel daran liegen würde, mit ihr alleine zu reden. Seine braunen Haare waren ordentlich zur Seite gekämmt und seine Kleidung saß ebenso penibel, Erinys schätzte, dass das auf den Einfluss seiner Mutter zurückzuführen war.

„Oh, Erinys, wie furchtbar!", Bethesda kam zu ihr ans Bett gewuselt und schniefte. „Geht es dir gut, mein Schatz? Die Krankenschwester sagte, du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung."

Erinys spürte ein jähes Anwachsen von Sympathie, die sie für diese herzensgute, tüchtige Frau empfand. Aber eigentlich, da war Erinys sich sicher, hatte sie nichts davon verdient.

„Meinem Kopf geht es schon wieder besser." Ihre Stimme war noch immer so schwach, dass sie einfach zu zerbrechen drohte, wie hauchdünnes Glas.

„Direktor Dippet hat einen Brief an deine Mutter Morena geschrieben, Erinys, und angeboten jemanden zuschicken, der sie abholt", verkündete Forester mit seiner üblichen, sachlichen Stimme.

„Die kann ruhig in Kanada bleiben!", schnarrte Erinys finster. Sie fühlte sich zu elendig und aufgewühlt um sich auch noch mit ihrer Mutter zu beschäftigen. Morena Norcross würde Erinys wahrscheinlich ohnehin nur anschweigen und dastehen, wie ein scheues, dürres Reh.

„Bei meinem Besenunfall ist sie schließlich auch nicht gekommen", fügte Erinys zerknirscht hinzu.

Bethesda setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und Ulysses nahm schweigend auf einem der beigestellten Stühle Platz. Er sagte nichts, sondern musterte Erinys bloß mit einem analytischen Blick, während er den Kopf auf die Hände stützte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", Bethesda seufzte schwer und ergriff Erinys schmale Hand. „Die ganze Geschichte ist so traurig…was hat dich nur dazu bewogen, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen? Gerade _du_ hättest wissen sollen, wie gefährlich das ist." Ihre Stimme war nicht unbedingt tadelnd, aber es schwang eine deutliche Enttäuschung mit, die Erinys härter traf, als jede Schelte. In ihrem Hals staute sich der Druck, so dass sie kein Wort hätte herausbringen können, ohne anfangen zu weinen.

Es war Ulysses, der nun Augenkontakt zu seinen Eltern suchte. „Geisterkunde ist Erinys Lieblingsfach und dann hat Professor Binsfeld ihr ausgerechnet eine so schwere Aufgabe zugeteilt, die es fast unlösbar war. Erinys wollte sich einfach nur eine gute Note verdienen, wo sie doch im letzten Jahr fast sitzen geblieben wäre."

Erinys warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und nickte an dieser Stelle. Besser hätte sie es unter diesen Umständen auch nicht formulieren können.

Plötzliches Besserverstehen hellte Bethesdas Gesicht schlagartig auf und sie tätschelte tröstend Erinys Schulter. „Ach Mädchen, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Wenn du mit den Hausarbeiten nicht weiterkommst, dann musst du einen Lehrer fragen, statt in den Verbotenen Wald zu rennen."

Erinys nickte und blinzelte einige Tränen hinfort, die sich in ihren Augen angesammelt hatten. Natürlich verstand sie Bethesdas Argumentation nur zu gut, aber ihr störrischer Stolz hielt dagegen. Ihr Stolz, alles besser machen zu wollen um zu beweißen. dass in ihr, der Tochter einer verdammten Squib, mehr steckte, als man jemals zuvor erwartet hätte.

Die Tür zum Krankensaal öffnete sich erneut und herein kam ein ernster Professor Dumbledore, der die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte und sehr bedächtig auf Erinys Bett zuschritt. Hinter ihm mühte sich der dicke Professor Slughorn in seinem üblichen Watschelgang. Er tupfte sich die schweißbedeckte Stirn mit einem Taschentuch, sein Gesicht war gerötet und wirkte grimmig, so als ob er innerlich sämtliche Treppenstufen Hogwarts einzeln verfluchen würde.

Bethesda und Forester erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und schüttelten den beiden Professoren die Hände. Forester bot dem erschöpften Slughorn seinen Stuhl an, was dieser dankend annahm.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms. Norcross?" Dumbledores blaue Augen richteten sich geradewegs auf Erinys, die seinem Blick schuldbewusst auswich. „Ging mir schon besser", antwortete sie matt.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore. Was für ein hässliches Ende der Geschichte." Bethesda schluchzte kläglich. „Wir haben alle so gehofft, dass Garm Antipater am Ende doch noch lebend wiedergefunden wird. Es ist eine Schande…wirklich eine Schande."

„Ich glaube ich kann Sie beruhigen, Mrs. Rathburn. In der Tat, wir haben eine Leiche im Wald gefunden, aber sie gehört zum Glück nicht Garm."

Bethesdas Schniefen verstumme schlagartig, sie starrte Dumbledore aus hellen Augen heraus an, auch Ulysses hatte den Blick gehoben und schien plötzlich hellwach.

„Nicht Garm?" krächzte Erinys, während Bethesda sie in die Arme schloss. „Wer ist es dann?"

Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Professor Slughorn, ehe er sich dazu äußerte. „Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um einen Mann namens Giles Chapman, einen mittellosen Zauberer aus einem Muggeldorf südlich von hier. Nach Garms Verschwinden hat sein Vater, Mr. Antipater, seine gesamten Ersparnisse dafür verwendet, Magier zu bezahlen, die im Verbotenen Wald nach seinem Sohn suchten. Ich kann es Mr. Antipater nicht verdenken, er hat seinen letzten Knut dafür ausgegeben die Suchmannschaft zu bezahlen. Giles Chapman war einer von ihnen, er verschwand im Sommer, während einer weiteren Suche durch den Wald. Ich denke, dafür kann man wieder die Werwölfe verantwortlich machen, sie haben den guten Giles getötet."

„Nach diesem Vorfall war selbst der mutigste Mann nicht mehr bereit, einen Schritt in die Wälder zu setzen." fügte Slughorn hinzu, der nun endlich sein Taschentuch wegsteckte, nachdem er sich auch den letzten Schweißtropfen von der rosigen Stirn getupft hatte. „Mr. Antipater hat, wie Professor Dumbledore schon sagte, seine gesamten Ersparnisse ausgegeben. Alles was er besaß hat er verkauft, um diese Suchmannschaft zu finanzieren. Es war ein Trauerspiel, wirklich ein Trauerspiel. Der gute Mann hat alles gegeben um seinen Sohn zurückzubekommen, aber selbst das hat nicht gereicht. Nach Giles Chapmans Verschwinden, hatte er keine Kraft mehr und ist mit seiner Frau zurück nach Rumänien gezogen. Es war nicht schön, diese ganze Geschichte mit anzusehen, ganz und gar nicht."

Erinys erinnerte sich an die Schulrobe, die sie im Mausoleum entdeckt hatte, hoffnungslos zerfetzt und durchlöchert, aber zumindest das Slytherinabzeichen hatte sich an einigen Fäden halten können. „Vielleicht wissen Sie es ja schon, aber ich habe Garm Antipaters Umhang gefunden."

Dumbledore und Slughorn sahen auf, aber sie schienen nicht überrascht. Erinys ließ sich ihre Tasche reichen, die Peridot Pomfrey ihr neben das Bett gestellt hatte. Dort, zwischen den Photokameras und den belegten Broten, die in Pergament eingeschlagen waren, lag der zerknitterte Stoff, den Erinys hervorzog und zu den beiden Professoren hinüberschob.

Dumbledore richtete seine Halbmondförmige Brille und befühlte den Stoff mit seinen langen, knittrigen Fingern. „In der Tat, Erinys. Ich wüsste nicht, von wem diese Robe sonst stammen könnte, wenn nicht von Garm."

Es herrschte eine bittere Schwermütigkeit in dem Saal und alle Augen waren auf den Umhang gerichtet, der in einem so schlechten Zustand war, als hätten Dutzende Werwolfskiefer gleichzeitig auf ihm herumgekaut…und eventuell auch auf den Jungen, der in dieser Robe gesteckt hatte.

„Professor, kann man überhaupt noch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass der arme Junge noch am Leben ist?" fragte Bethesda Rathburn mit leiser Stimme.

Slughorn stieß einen grunzenden Laut aus, der die Haare seines prächtigen Walrossbartes zum zittern brachte. „Mrs. Rathburn, einerseits kann ich Sie beruhigen. Ich möchte zwar keinesfalls behaupten, dass sich Garm in guten Händen befindet, aber zumindest wurde er von einem Werwolf gebissen, für den es im Normalfall keinen Sinn macht, wenn seine Opfer sterben."

„Fenrir Greyback?", kam es düster von Forester, der die kräftigen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und die beiden Professoren mit analytischen Blick musterte.

Dumbledore zog anerkennend eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Oh, Sie haben von ihm gehört, wie ich sehe."

„Magische Geschöpfe sind mein Beruf, Professor. Und mein Haus liegt in einem ländlichen Gebiet. Ich weiß um das Risiko eines Werwolfsangriffs." Er warf seinem Sohn einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich habe nicht vor, Ulysses an eine dieser Bestien zu verlieren." schloss Forester.

Ulysses senkte betreten den Blick, wirkte aber, als würde er seinem Vater für jedes dieser fürsorglichen Wörter, einzeln danken.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Erinys blieb drei Tage auf der Krankenstation, was sie zu tiefst verabscheute, schließlich hatte sie, nach dem Besenunfall, für ihren Geschmack lang genug das Bett gehütet. Diese Untätigkeit schlug ihr auf den Magen.

Obwohl Peridot Pomfrey ihre Gehirnerschütterung schneller in den Griff bekommen hatte, als ein unkontrolliert brennendes Streichhölzchen, blieb Erinys ein Fall für den Krankensaal. Des Schockes wegen. Tatsächlich war es höchst ungewöhnlich, dass man sie dermaßen zuvorkommend und schonend behandelte. Am Montagabend hatten sie sogar einige ihrer Klassenkameraden besucht; selbst Imperia Malfoy und Amellus Ermay, obwohl sich Erinys nicht im Geringsten daran erinnern konnte, mit diesen beiden je ein nettes Wort gewechselt zu haben.

Weniger angenehm war da Morena Norcross wenig mütterliche Visite. Irgendein Lehrer Hogwarts hatte tatsächlich die Naivität besessen, mit der Squib Morena nach Schottland zu apparieren. Am Diensttagmorgen dann, war Erinys Mutter ganz unverhofft im Krankensaal aufgetaucht. Sie hatte ihr, scheu wie eh und je, eine Tafel Schokolade überreicht und Erinys dann die meiste Zeit über angeschwiegen.

Das war sicherlich das Schlimmste, was man über Morena sagen konnte: Sie schlug Erinys nicht oder trank übermäßig viel Alkohol, das Schreckliche war schlicht, dass Morena einfach nicht zu wissen schien, wie sie mit Erinys und Elicius hätte umgehen können. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Erinys sogar das Gefühl bekommen, dass die schmächtige Morena ihr allmählich mit echter Vorsicht begegnete. Fast so als ob es sich bei Erinys nicht um ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, sondern um einen bissigen Hund handeln würde.

Da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Morenas Besuch in Hogwarts nicht besonders viel zu Erinys Genesung beitrug, eher im Gegenteil. Was Erinys sich hingegen wirklich wünschte, war ihren Bruder bei sich zu haben. Seit ihrem Unfall vermisste sie ihn schmerzlich, ein Gefühl, als würde jemand einzelne Fasern aus ihren Herzen rupfen.

„Hat Sybill eigentlich schon mit dir gesprochen?", erkundigte sich Ulysses, als er sie am Mittwochmorgen zum Frühstück abholte.

„Sie will nicht mit mir sprechen", antwortete Erinys. Peridot Pomfrey hatte Sybill am Ende doch noch dazu überredet, sich im Krankensaal auszukurieren. Aber Sybill hatte sich, störrisch und sorgfältig, genau das Bett ausgesucht, das am weitesten von Erinys entfernt lag.

„Du hast aber auch wirklich Mist gebaut", sagte Ulysses leise. Soviel Offenheit hatte Erinys ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass Ulysses die Sache äußerst nah ging.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…Slytherin hat fünfzig Hauspunkte wegen mir verloren!"

„Gut für Ravenclaw."

„Du verstehst das nicht, die werden mich umbringen! Allen voran die Klobande."

„Vergiss nicht, Erinys. Du hast die Leiche von diesem Giles Chapman gefunden. Ich weiß, das war sicher nicht schön, aber zumindest kann seine Familie ihn jetzt beerdigen. Ich finde, das ist sehr viel wichtiger, als Punktabzug oder Prügel."

Erinys nickte, aber eigentlich wollte sie nicht an Giles sterbliche Überreste erinnert werden, die Bilder, die sich in ihrem Bewusstsein festgebrannt hatten, beschworen regelmäßig Ekel und Galle. Erinys war schon immer ein mageres Mädchen gewesen, mit einem ausgesprochen schlechten Appetit. Aber seit diesem Vorfall, bekam sie selten einmal einen Bissen herunter.

In der Großen Halle trennten sich Erinys und Ulysses, obwohl Erinys ausnahmsweise einmal wünschte, sich bei den Ravenclaws zu verkriechen, die sich – Im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins – über die verlorenen fünfzig Hauspunkte sicherlich freuten.

Ihr Vorhaben, sich unauffällig an die Tafel zu setzen, war natürlich zum Scheitern verurteilt. Die Blicke sämtlicher Slytherins waren auf sie gerichtet, mal brennend, mal forsch, einige jedoch erschreckend feindselig.

Erinys nahm Platz und fixierte ihren Teller an, auf dem zwei Briefe lagen. Der eine dick und mit buntem Papier umschlagen, der andere war von einem tristen Grau und erschien förmlich. Doch als sie nach dem ersten, farbenfrohen Brief greifen wollte, wurde sie von der Seite angestoßen.

„Hey, Norcross. Hast du wirklich eine Leiche im Wald entdeckt?", fragte eine Fünfklässlerin mit krausen, mausgrauem Haar.

Erinys ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab.

„Und wer war das genau?", kam es nun von dem Sechstklässler Hallodri Dangerfield.

Erinys seufzte schwer. „Ein Mann namens Giles Chapman."

„Ich hab gehört, Werwölfe haben ihn getötet?"

„Ja, sieht so aus." Appetitlos stocherte Erinys in dem gebratenen Speck herum, den sie sich aufgefüllt hatte, doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen keinen Hunger auf Fleisch hatte…

Sie war gerade dabei, sich heißen Kakao in ihren Becher zu füllen, als sie von irgendeinem Geschoss getroffen wurde, das an ihrer Schläfe zersplitterte. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang Erinys auf, einige der Slytherins lachten dreckig. Sie fuhr sich durch das Haar und tatsächlich: Jemand hatte ihr ein Ei an den Kopf geworfen!

„Das ist für dich, Norcross! Für die fünfzig Punkte Abzug!"

Erinys sah sich lauernd um, bis sie die Übeltäterinnen entdeckte: Rita Kimmkorn, Dolores Umbridge und eine hässlich kichernde Demelza Daffodil, die drei Erstklässlerinnen hatten sich von ihrem Platz erhoben und Rita griff schon wieder nach einem neuen Ei.

„Lass das gefälligst bleiben!" rief Erinys ihr drohend zu: „Ich schwör dir Kimmkorn, wenn du dieses verdammte Ei –" Doch schon schleuderte Rita ihr das besagte Ei entgegen. Erinys duckte sich und Imperia Malfoy bekam das Geschoss ins hübsche Gesicht, so dass ihr die schleimige Masse beharrlich von der Nasenspitze heruntertropfte.

Erinys griff kurzerhand nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber die dicke Vertrauensschülerin Thusnelda beendete das dottergelbe Gefecht am Frühstückstisch. „Schluss damit!" rief sie polternd und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Kimmkorn, Daffodil und Umbridge, ihr drei werdet euch umgehend am Lehrertisch melden!"

Die Erstklässlerinnen beendeten augenblicklich ihre Kampfhandlungen und starrten die Vertrauensschülerin mürrisch an, beeilten sich dann aber doch, ihrer Anweisung folge zu leisten. Thusnelda zog sich zufrieden ihre Krawatte zu Recht und bedachte Erinys mit einem strengen Blick. „Was hattest du denn mit dem Zauberstab vor?" hakte sie missbilligend nach.

Die Wahrheit war natürlich, dass Erinys nur all zu gerne einen hässlichen Eiterfluch über die drei Gören gesprochen hätte, nun änderte sie jedoch ihren Plan und zauberte sich mit demonstrativer Gelassenheit das Ei aus dem Haar. „Für wen hältst du mich? Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, vor den Augen der Lehrer einen Gegenangriff zu starten."

Schließlich wand sich Erinys wieder den Briefen zu, die vor der regulären Eulenpost eingetroffen waren. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass die Absender aus Hogwarts stammten und sich den Gang zur Eulerei aus Bequemlichkeit gespart hatten.

Ein Blick auf die Umschläge bestätigte ihren Verdacht: Der graue Brief stammte von ihrem Geisterkundelehrer Professor Binsfeld, der zweite, bunte Brief von Filippo Facchetti, dem Leiter des freiwilligen Kunstklubs Hogwarts.

Sie öffnete zuerst Binsfelds Brief:

_An Ms. Norcross,_

_der stellvertretende Direktor Professor Dumbledore berichtete mir von Ihren Erlebnissen im Verbotenen Wald und bat mich diskret, Ihnen und Ms. Trelawney ein wenig mehr Zeit für Ihr Geisterkundeprojekt zu geben, damit der Stress Ihnen nicht noch weiter zusetzt. _

_Professor Dumbledore und ich konnten uns auf ein Kompromiss einigen. Sie und Ms. Trelawney werden nicht wie geplant ihre Arbeit am 5. November abgeben, sondern am Ende des Schuljahres. Ich erwarte von Ihnen im Gegenzug mindestens fünf Pergamentrollen exzellent recherchiertes Material, frei von Rechtschreibfehlern und in bester Schönschrift. Zusätzliche Materialien wie z.B. Textpassagen, Photographien oder ähnliches sind ausdrücklich erwünscht. _

_Sie werden diese Ergebnisse in verkürzter Form vor der Klasse vortragen, dieser mündliche Vortrag wird selbstverständlich ebenfalls in die Endnote einfließen. _

_Ich erwarte keine weiteren Entschuldigungen oder Ausflüchte, andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie mit einem „T" zu bewerten und in Zukunft nicht mehr am Kurs teilnehmen zu lassen. _

_Dies schrieb Ihnen, _

_Professor Gerhard Binsfeld_

Für diese Unterredung mit Binsfeld musste Erinys unbedingt Professor Dumbledore danken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sybill und sie noch eine zweite Chance erhalten würden, ausgerechnet bei dem überstrengen Professor Binsfeld?

Verstohlen sah Erinys sich nach Sybill um, sie wollte wissen ob sie den gleichen Brief bekommen hatte. Doch Sybills Platz war leer und abgesehen von ein paar Brotkrümeln befand sich nichts auf ihrem Teller, schon gar kein Brief. Offenbar hatte Sybill sich mit dem Frühstück beeilt und Erinys ahnte, dass es ihre eigene Schuld war. Aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, schließlich war bloß der Urzustand wieder hergestellt wurden, ein Zustand, in dem Sybill die Außenseiterin spielte und Erinys nicht so verbissen tun musste, als wären sie beide beste Freundinnen.

Stattdessen griff sie nach dem zweiten Brief, öffnete den kunterbunten Umschlag und zog einen schöngeschriebenen Brief hervor:

_Einen schönen Morgen Erinys Norcross, _

_ich hörte von den Unannehmlichkeiten im Verbotenen Wald und möchte dir als aller erstes wünschen, dass du schnell über diese Geschehnisse hinwegkommst. Professor Slughorn war so gut, mir die vier Photokameras zurück zu geben, die dich und Sybill bei euerm Ausflug begleitet hatten. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, eure Aufnahmen zu entwickeln und bin ehrlich begeistert von den Ergebnissen. Aber sieh selbst, ich habe dir die magisch kopierten Exemplare mitgeschickt._

_Mit lieben Grüßen_

_Filippo Facchetti_

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses schälte sich gerade gemächlich eine Orange, die herrlich nach langen Winterabenden duftete und ihn an die Märchengeschichten erinnerte, die seine Mutter ihm aus alten Büchern vorgelesen hatte, während sich draußen der Schnee zu einem satten Teppich formte. Er war auf dem Weg zum Unterricht und so abgelenkt, dass er weitabgeschlagenen hinter den übrigen Ravenclaws hinterher trippelte.

Und natürlich war ihm, wie immer, dieser Leckerbissen nicht vergönnt, denn jemand packte ihn plötzlich so überraschend am Arm, dass ihm die Orange glatt aus der Hand fiel.

„Was rennst du denn so schnell zum Unterricht, Ulysses?"

Ulysses wandte seinen Kopf und blickte genau in Erinys blasses Gesicht, die ihn verschwörerisch angrinste.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Ulysses halbherzig.

Statt eine Antwort zu erhalten, zog sie einen Batzen Photos aus ihrer Robe und wedelte damit vor seiner Nase, so dass ihm ordentlich Wind zugefächert wurde. Ulysses griff nach den Bildern und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die Photographien, es mussten gut zwei Dutzend sein, zeigten einen dunklen Wald im verwaschenem Schwarzweiß. Kaum etwas war wirklich genau zu erkennen, sämtliche Details schluckte der unruhige Wechsel verschiedener Grautöne. Und doch erkannte Ulysses ein steinernes Feld, das sich zwischen den Bäumen erstreckte. Rechts im Bild war ein Teil von Sybill Trelawneys Kopf und Schulter zu erkennen, das Mädchen bewegte sich gerade aus dem Bild.

„Sieh genau hin", wurde er von Erinys aufgefordert.

Ulysses kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen und musterte jeden Zentimeter des Photos genaustens. Und dann sah er es auch: Dort, unweit von Sybills Kopf, schien eine Art flüchtiger Nebel zwischen zwei Bäumen zu hängen, der merkwürdig fremdartig erschien. Und doch…es war sicherlich nichts außergewöhnliches, oder?

„Erinys, ich finde das könnte alles sein, ich sehe da keinen –"

„Guck dir das nächste Bild an."

Leise seufzend folgte Ulysses der Anweisung. Die unterliegende Photographie zeigte fast den selben Bildausschnitt, nur Sybills Kopf war inzwischen verschwunden und der Nebel bewegte sich leicht zwischen den Bäumen und wirkte dabei immer mehr, wie der helle Schatten eines lebenden Körpers. Ulysses glaubte vier Beine zu erkennen und desto mehr er sich konzentrierte, umso gravierender erinnerte ihn der vermeintliche Nebel an ein hundeähnliches Tier, mit kräftigem Körper und spitzen Ohren. Der Tiergeist schlich förmlich durch das niedere Gebüsch und war dabei so ungreifbar wie eine laue Brise und auf eine andere Art und weise seltsam stofflich, so als könnte man fast die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

Ulysses sparte sich sein Kommentar vorerst auf und besah sich die weiteren Bilder, die ein rundes Gebäude mit schiefen Türmchen zeigten. Ohne jemals dort gewesen zu sein, wusste Ulysses mit Sicherheit, dass es sich hierbei um das Mausoleum handeln musste. Eigentlich selbstverständlich, so viele Häuschen gab es bestimmt nicht im Verbotenen Wald.

Auf einem des Photos glaubte er ein verschrumpeltes Gesicht zu erkennen, das kurz aus dem glaslosen Fenster des Mausoleums, hinausstarrte, direkt in die Kamera hinein. Das Gesicht war durchscheinend und wie im Nebel gehüllt, aber kaum hatte Ulysses die Gestallt genauer ins Auge gefasst, war die bereits wieder verschwunden.

„Ist dir dieser Geist auch aufgefallen?" Ulysses hob den Kopf und sah zu Erinys.

„Der Mann am Fenster?" fragte sie: „Oh ja, den habe ich auch gesehen. Ab und zu geht er dort vorbei, wie es scheint. Guck dir die nächsten Bilder an!"

Ulysses gab ihrer Drängelei ungern nach. Er wusste, verglichen mit Erinys Mut war er ein hoffnungsloser Feigling. Er gab es ungern zu, doch in ihm stieg das nagende Gefühl keimender Beklommenheit auf.

Es war eines der letzten Photographien, die Ulysses nun stutzig machte. Auf den ersten Blick ließ sich kaum etwas erkennen, was irgendwie vertraute Formen besaß. Erst als Erinys ihn darüber aufklärte, dass es sich bei der Aufnahme um das Innere eines Sarges handelte, konnte Ulysses das Gesehene deuten. Und tatsächlich, zwischen all den wirren Formen und den schummrigen Grautönen, erkannte er etwas, dass er als menschliches Skelett einstufte.

Ulysses drehte und wendete seinen Kopf, wie ein aufmerksamer Kunstkritiker, der vor einem bedeutenden Gemälde stand und ja kein Detail übersehen wollte.

Selbst auf dem Photo ließ sich noch erkennen, dass die Knochen morsch und brüchig waren, fast wie aus schwachem Sandstein geformt. Der Schädel war eingesunken in einer Schicht Dreck, doch zwei leere Augenhöhlen starrten hervor, unendlich düster und unendlich tief. Irgendwie hypnotisch…Ulysses hatte das Gefühl, in dieser Schwärze zu versinken wie in einem Fiebertraum. Gerade als er sich von dem Anblick losreißen wollte, hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sich das Bild bewegte. Nun gut, die Abbildungen auf Zauberphotos bewegten sich stets, das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber hier war es der Kieferknochen eines Skeletts, der plötzlich einfach aufklappte, seine uralten Zähne entblößte und Ulysses anzugrinsen schien.

„Was ist los? Was sagst du zu den Bildern?" Erinys warf ihm einen etwas verwunderten Blick zu, als Ulysses das Photo ruckartig sinken ließ, weil er nicht sehen wollte, was für Verrenkungen sich das Skelett noch leisten würde. Ihm war mulmig zumute.

„Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein Basilisk angestarrt", sagte Erinys tadelnd und schnappte ihm das Photo aus der Hand. „Mit den Bildern werde ich sicherlich den ein oder anderen Pluspunkt kassieren."

Ulysses antwortete nicht darauf. Er spürte Wut in sich aufkochen. Wut, weil Erinys noch immer nicht zu verstehen schien, welches Risiko sie eingegangen war, um diese Photos zu schießen. Sie und Sybill hätten sterben können, durch einen dieser Tausend Schrecken, die in dem Verbotenen Wald hausten. Und Erinys Angst darüber schien nur ein kurzfristiges Ereignis gewesen zu sein, eine Farce. Denn nun stand sie hier, mit ihrer großen Beute in den Händen und lächelte selig, all den Sorgen zum Trotz, die sich andere um sie gemacht hatten.

Ulysses hätte ihr gerne gesagt, was er davon hielt, von dieser zerstörerischen Unvernunft, ihrem Egoismus…aber all diese Worte verkrochen sich irgendwo in seiner Brust und trauten sich nicht heraus. Er wollte Erinys nicht vergraulen, den einzigen echten Freund den er hier in Hogwarts hatte, wo er nach wie vor erschreckend unbeliebt war. Und deshalb, weil er diese Freundschaft in keiner Weise riskieren wollte, schwieg er sich aus. Er wollte ihr nicht die Meinung sagen, noch nicht…stattdessen sagte er einfach, während er ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich finde die Photos sind sehr gut geworden. Professor Binsfeld kann dir gar nichts anderes als ein „Ohnegleichen" geben, denke ich."

Freundschaft hatte nun mal ihren Preis…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Harharharrr, habt ihr wirklich gedacht ich lasse Garm einfach so sang und klanglos sterben? Natürlich nicht. Seine Geschichte wird noch wichtig werden…

**Nightwish:** Nun, das letzte Kapitel wird nicht alles sein, was man über die Kindheit der Norcross-Geschwister erfahren wird. Da gibts noch eine Menge zu erzählen, ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, in welchem Umfang.

**Tami9:** Ich denke mal, Erinys hat das Teegeld zurückgegeben. Sie ist ja im Grunde kein schlechtes Mädchen

**Layetana bzgl. Kolonie: **Dankeschön ;)

**Black Zora bzgl. Kolonie:** Okay, okay…meinetwegen schick ich euch allen eine Mail, sobald es mit Kolonie weitergeht. Das Warten lohnt sich zumindest


	17. Kapitel 17

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**17. Mademoiselle Zabini**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Dicklich und bequem. Zwilling von Klee_

Imperia Malfoy und Amellus Ermay: _Zwei Zweitklässlerinnen aus Slytherin_

Imbellis Ermay: _Verdorbene Slytherin, die im letzten Jahr unter anderem Ulysses verführte. Flug von der Schule_

Madame Barbette Burgunda: _Die schrullige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses_

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

_Erinys und Sybills verbotener Waldausflug endete in einem Desaster. In Willigis Mausoleum fanden sie mehr als nur seinen Sarg: Garm Antipaters zerfetzte Schulrobe und eine Leiche, die unter einem Blätterhaufen verscharrt wurden war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei den Toten um einen gewissen Giles Chapman handelt, der wahrscheinlich den Werwölfen zum Opfer fiel. Doch für Erinys hat sich der Ausflug dennoch gelohnt: Sie hat nun die Geisterphotos die sie unbedingt benötigt. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Der November zog ins Land, stürmisch und kühl fegte er die letzten toten Blätter von den Ästen und rüttelte lärmend an den Fenstern des Schlosses. Trotz dessen war der Donnerstag des Siebten ein schöner Tag, hellblau spannte sich der Himmel über die Landschaft, große, aufgeplusterte Wolken warfen hier und dort unförmige Schatten auf die Wiesen und den dunklen See.

„Bist du immer noch wütend auf Erinys?" Klemencia Greene sah Ulysses mit ihren großen blauen Augen fragend an, während sie zu zweit den Weg entlang schlenderten, der sie unter anderen Umständen direkt nach Hogsmeade geführt hätte.

Ulysses seufzte verdrossen. „Ein bisschen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie so verbissen ist, dass ihr sogar die Vernunft über Bord geht. Aber sie war schon immer so, schätze ich. Meine Mutter sagt, Erinys hatte es früher nicht leicht im Leben…vielleicht liegt es daran." Es waren harmlose Worte, verglichen mit dem, was Ulysses wirklich beschäftigte. Er war Hin und Hergerissen zwischen Wut und Sorge, dazu mischte sich auch noch eine leise Angst, dass Erinys Norcross eines Tages einmal einen Schritt zu viel wagen und sich in Gefahr bringen würde. Aber Erinys darauf hinzuweisen war schlicht und ergreifend ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Klee streckte ihre Arme und verschränkte sie über den Kopf. „Wechseln wir das Thema", sagte sie unbehaglich. „Du darfst dich auf das Quidditchspiel am Wochenende freuen." Sie grinste ihn verschwörerisch an.

Ulysses interessierte sich nicht für Quidditch, aber trotzdem wurde er hellhörig. „Und wieso?"

Klees Kleinmädchengrinsen verbreiterte sich sogar noch. „Naja, schließlich spiele ich auch mit. Und ganz unter uns…Liam und ich haben letztens die Slytherins beim Training beobachtet. Du glaubst nicht, wie schrecklich Sybill Trelawney fliegt, das ist unglaublich! Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht totlache, wenn ich gegen sie antreten muss. Das wird lustig, garantiert!"

Ulysses ignorierte, dass Klee wie üblich den Namen „Liam Evonshare" erwähnte und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Mädchen selbst, auf ihre strahlenden Augen und diese lebendige Art zu sprechen. Er wusste nicht, ob Klee ihn als echten Freund bezeichnen würde, aber zumindest verbrachte sie mit Ulysses freiwillig ihre Freizeit, sie redeten, alberten herum. Und das obwohl sie ein äußerst beliebtes, hübsches Mädchen war und er nur ein komischer Außenseiter, den man für pervers und selbstmordgefährdet hielt.

…aber eigentlich wünschte er sich weit mehr zu sein, als bloß einer von Klees vielen Freunden und Kumpels. Seit Imbellis Ermay nicht mehr da war, sehnte er sich nach etwas mehr als Freundschaft... Aber nein, Klee war nicht das Mädchen für so etwas. Sie war viel zu klein und kindlich, sie würde die weltbeste Brautjungfer abgeben, aber garantiert war sie nichts für seine schmutzigen Hände und seinen verdorbenen Verstand.

„Hörst du mir noch zu Ulysses oder muss ich dir mit einem Zauber die Ohren putzen?" Klee schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Ihr ewiges Lächeln verlor sich dabei keineswegs.

Ulysses schluckte laut und vertrieb die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. „Ich höre dir zu", verteidigte er sich.

„Was sagst du denn dazu?"

„Wozu?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und schmunzelte. „Ich sagte, dass mein Bruder Charley immer dicker wird, seit er seinen Laden _Zum Zuckerkäs_ eröffnet hat. Wir alle sind der Meinung, er müsse dringend auf Diät gesetzt werden, bevor er sich noch kugelrund futtert."

„Ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit Diäten."

„Aber guck doch wie sehr du in den Sommerferien abgenommen hast, Ulysses! Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Hast du nicht ein paar Tipps für meinen Charley?"

Was für ein blödes Thema, Ulysses scharrte unwohl mit dem Fuß im Boden. „Ich bin nur so dürr geworden wegen diesem verdammten Doxyzid, ich habe also keine Tipps für deinen Bruder, es sei denn er will sich umbringen." Er hasste diese Geschichte nach wie vor. Körperlich mochte er einigermaßen drüber weg sein, aber seelisch versetzte es ihm immer noch einen schmerzhaften Stich, wenn er daran dachte. Ein Stich, der ihn daran erinnerte, wie sehr er trotz allem seine Eltern liebte und wie sehr er sie vermisste. Da gab es so viel zwischen ihnen, das noch nicht geklärt wurden war, all das hätte er am liebsten jetzt sofort nachgeholt.

Klee wirkte verlegen, klopfte ihn aber aufmunternd auf seine Schulter. Ulysses musste sich zusammenreißen, aber er spürte, wie sich die Vorhut bitterer Tränen langsam vorkämpfte. Zeit für eine Ablenkung, er blickte Klee an und grinste angestrengt. „Ansonsten solltest du Charley mal zu Imperia Malfoy und ihrer Freundin Amellus schicken. Erinys sagt, die beiden essen fast gar nichts außer klare Suppe und messen sich fast täglich gegenseitig die Taillen."

Klee rümpfte ihre Nase: „Das ist unheimlich. Aber weißt du, meine Quidditchkapitänin ist genauso. Ihr ist erschreckend wichtig, dass ihre Mannschaft gut aussieht. Aber die Spielerinnen sind wegen dem ganzen Diätenstress viel zu schwach zum trainieren. Mich natürlich ausgeschlossen!" Spielerisch wischte sie sich die blonde Strähne hinter das Ohr und mimte eine höchstpikierte Dame. „Ich, Klemencia Appel Greene, würde niemals auf eine solche Idee kommen! Ich esse herzlich gerne und für so einen Quatsch habe ich kein Verständnis."

Ulysses musste über ihr Pfauengehabe lachen und ehe er sich's versah, hatte er auch schon seine Meinung dazu ausgeplaudert. „Ich finde, du siehst so oder so fantastisch aus, Blondie, egal ob dünn, dick oder spiegelverkehrt."

Klee wurde augenblicklich puterrot und starrte ihn etwas bedröppelt an. Ulysses Lachen verkam zu einem verlegenen Räuspern. Naja gut, die Dinge waren ausgesprochen, jetzt musste er nur noch das Beste daraus machen…vielleicht Klee küssen? _Nein,_ ermahnte er sich streng, _so etwas Blödes solltest du nicht einmal in deinen Träumen versuchen._ Die Wahrheit war natürlich, dass er Klemencia in seinen _Träumen_ schon längst geküsst hatte und schon ganze andere Dinge getan hatte, aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser zurück zur Schule", sagte Klee ausweichend. Ganz aus der Luft gegriffen war dieser Vorschlag nicht, denn im Norden türmten sich inzwischen immense Regenwolken, die rasch über das Land, Richtung Schloss zogen.

Der Weg zurück war schon fast bewältigt, als sie einer Kutsche ausweichen mussten, die den gleichen Weg zum Schloss Hogwarts benutzte. Gezogen wurde das schöngearbeitete Stück von einem stattlichen, großen Schimmel. Der Kutscher grüßte die beiden Kinder in dem er seinen Hut vom kahlen Kopf anhob und ihnen zunickte.

„Wer da wohl anreist?" wunderte sich Klee. Beide beschleunigten ihre Schritte und benutzten die Abkürzung durch einen Tannenhain um rechtzeitig das Eingangsportal zu erreichen. Auch die Kutsche hielt punktgenau und Ulysses und Klee spähten hinüber, um den Besucher genauer in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Auch andere Schüler hatten die Kutsche bemerkt und kamen von überall her, die einen aufdringlich-neugierig, andere zurückhaltend.

Der Kutscher beeilte sich die kleine Tür zu öffnen und einer jungen Frau beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein, die seine Hilfe sicher nicht benötigte, aber wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Frau hatte dunkle, zarte Haut, war hochgewachsen, schlank und auf einem langen Hals saß ein Kopf, wie er schöner kaum hätte sein können. Ulysses erkannte die Frau augenblicklich, Professor Slughorn hatte eine Photographie von ihr herumgereicht. Das hier war Zsa Zsa Zabini, die Adoptivtochter von Madame Burgunda.

„Ich hoffe die Fahrt war Ihnen angenehm, Mademoiselle?", erkundigte sich der alte Kutscher, während er ihr das Handgepäck abnahm.

Zsa Zsa wischte sich das lange, schwarze Haar hinter die Ohren und blickte die Fassade des Schlosses empor. „Ich könnte mich nicht beschweren. Besonders die Pralinen waren wunderbar." Sie hatte eine Stimme, die Ulysses sofort in den Bann zog. Diese Stimme war kraftvoll und angenehm rau, der leichte französische Dialekt, der sich dazu mischte, machte das Zuhören nur interessanter.

„Zsa Zsa meine Liebe!" Madame Burgunda kam mit der Plötzlichkeit einer Wetterhexe durch das Eingangsportal getrippelt. Heute trug sie wieder dieses furchtbare violette Kleid und eine noch furchtbarere Stola um den fetten Hals. Ihr Mund war unheimlich rot geschminkt und ihre Wimpern so unnatürlich lang, als hätte sie Mottenflügel ausgerupft und an ihre Lider geklebt.

Barbette Burgunda, von Natur aus eine Frau die Männer verabscheute, schupste den alten Kutscher rabiat zur Seite und schloss ihre Adoptivtochter herzlich in die dicken Arme. „Oh meine kleine Zsa Zsa, wie schön dich hier zu haben, in diesem Schloss der Idiotie. Männer sind wirklich ein Schandfleck der Gesellschaft. Wir werden die Mädchen zu einer schönen Teerunde einladen, genau das werden wir tun."

„Darin besteht kein Zweifel, Maman." Zsa Zsa lächelte ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Komm, wir müssen erst einmal deine Sachen hinein bringen lassen. Oh nein, mein Kind, nicht du und mit deinen zarten Handgelenken. Soll dieser lumpige Hausmeister und sein linkischer Gehilfe Argus es machen." Burgunda löste sich aus der Umarmung, wandte sich wieder Richtung Portal und brüllte mit der rauen Lautstärke sämtlicher Naturgewalten: „MR. PRINGLE! ARGUS! MUSS ICH EUCH ERST BEINE MACHEN!"

„Oh Maman, das wäre doch sicher nicht nötig –"

„Sicher mein Schätzchen. Die Männer muss man scheuchen, sonst werden sie faul, unansehnlich und ihre Fußnägel wuchern. Obwohl das bei diesen beiden Exemplaren schon alles längst eingetreten ist. Oh, da kommen sie ja schon, diese jämmerlichen Versager."

Während ein eingeschüchterter Hausmeister Mr. Pringle und sein Lehrling Filch die Koffer in das Innere des Schlosses schafften, machte Burgunda ihre Adoptivtochter erst einmal bekannt. Madame Burgunda hatte nämlich Klee entdeckt, eine gute Schülerin des Benimmkurses und diese Tatsache musste sogleich verbreitet werden. „Hier drüben steht die gute Klemencia Greene. Sie hat im letzten Jahr vorzüglich abgeschnitten."

Klee wirkte äußerst verlegen, als sie in den Mittelpunkt rückte, aber Zsa Zsa hatte eine herzliche Ader und begrüßte das Mädchen mit einem koketten Händedruck. „Klemencia ist aber ein schöner Name, meine Kleine."

Burgunda kam schnaufend hinzugestapft – Ulysses stieß sie kurzerhand beiseite – und beugte sich ebenfalls zu Klee, so dass diese die widerliche Stola im baumeln Gesicht hatte.

„Unsere Klemencia hatte bis vor kurzem noch herrliche, lange Haare, aber eine unerzogene Slytheringöre hat ihr mit einem Zauber Kleister über den Kopf geschüttet. Es war eine Tragödie, ich hatte tagelang Alpträume." Sie zog ihr übliches Spitzentaschentuch und tupfte sich gekünstelt über die staubtrockenen Augen.

Zsa Zsa schien nicht wirklich geschockt, stattdessen richtete sie den Blick ihrer schönen, dunklen Augen auf Ulysses. „Und du mein Kleiner, wie heißt du? Ist das hier deine Freundin?"

Bevor Ulysses antworten konnte, hatte Burgunda schon missbilligend geschnaubt und antwortete höchst pikiert. „Das ist unser schwieriger Fall, Mr. Rathburn. Mr. Rathburn zog es vor, im letzten Schuljahr eine meiner besten Schülerinnen, Imbellis Ermay, sexuell zu belästigen. Die Schulleitung, diese Dummköpfe, haben die Sache natürlich völlig missverstanden und Mr. Rathburn in Schutz genommen." Das alles sagte Barbette Burgunda mit einer solch verletzenden Klarheit, als ob Ulysses nicht einmal anwesend wäre. Und doch stand er hier, zwei Meter neben ihr und spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Was für eine Blamage…die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, war anwesend und durfte sich anhören, was für ein schlimmer Bursche er doch angeblich war. Ulysses fühlte sich überrumpelt.

„Aber Madame", meldete sich Klee empört: „Sie sollten doch wissen, dass Imbellis Ermay nun wirklich nicht unschuldig war bei –"

„Na, na, na!" Burgunda fuchtelte mit ihren rotlackierten Wurstfingern tadelnd vor Klees Gesicht herum. „Junge Dame, sprechen Sie nicht von Dingen über die Sie nichts verstehen."

Während Klee betreten schwieg, betrachtete Zsa Zsa offensichtlich leicht gelangweilt die weiten Schlossgründe, Ulysses fiel auf, dass sie fröstelte. Natürlich, sie war das schottische Herbstwetter sicher nicht gewöhnt.

„Du solltest reingehen, mein Liebes." Burgunda wies mit einem Kopfnicken -ihre üppige Lockenmähne bewegte sich dabei gefährlich- auf das Schlossinnere. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich verkühlst. Ich habe wunderbare Pralinen bereitgestellt, es gibt hier eine exzellente Adresse für Pralinen und das mitten in Hogwarts."

Madame Burgunda, eine mütterliche Frau? Ulysses musste sich eingestehen, dass er verwundert war. Doch tatsächlich, Burgunda schien sich aufrichtig zu freuen, dass ihre Adoptivtochter zu Gast war. Und Zsa Zsa? Sie nahm die Behandlung mit einem höflichen Schmunzeln hin, wirkte aber eher so, als befände sie sich gedanklich weit abseits vom Hier und Jetzt. Er fragte sich, was diese Frau so beschäftigte, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Ulysses hätte es gerne gewusst…aber noch mehr interessierte ihn die Frage, warum Zsa Zsa so unverschämt herrlich und exotisch duftete, ein Duft ferner Länder, Länder die Ulysses nur vom Hörensagen und aus Märchengeschichten kannte. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, sie danach zu fragen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Madame Burgunda ihn dafür unangespitzt in den Boden rammen würde, so wie es sich für unverschämte Bengel nun einmal gehörte.

„Darf ich Ihnen die Handtasche abnehmen, Ms?" Argus Filch kam auf Zsa Zsa zugetrampelt und grinste linkisch, während er sich Zeit nahm, ihre Erscheinung genauer zu betrachten. Burgunda gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Unerhört, Argus! Ich werde den Schulleiter von ihrem dreckigen Benehmen unterrichten und –"

„Lass gut sein, Maman." Zsa Zsa reichte Argus ihre feingearbeitete Ledertasche mit einer eleganten Geste. „Wie du immer sagtest, Männer werden sich nie ändern." Ihr mildes Lächeln war das Lächeln des Verständnisses.

„Ganz recht mein Liebes." Burgunda nickte bekräftigend und schürzte die rotgemalten Lippen.

Es begann zu nieseln, der Kutscher setzte sich wieder auf sein Podest, ließ den Schimmel antraben und schlug den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein. Burgunda und Zsa Zsa wandten sich zum gehen, aber Zsa Zsa ließ sich Zeit, um Ulysses, Klee und einigen anderen Schülern kurz zum Abschied zu winken und dabei vornehm zu lächeln.

„Oh! Sie ist sogar noch schöner als auf dem Photo!" Die kleine Erstklässlerin Noblessia schien vollkommen entzückt und schwatzte eifrig mit ihren Freundinnen.

„Am Freitag kommt sie zu uns in den Benimmkurs." sagte Klee zu Ulysses.

„Ihr habts gut."

„Wieso?"

Ulysses seufzte schwer: „Du bist wirklich unschuldig, Blondie. Zsa Zsa sieht absolut großartig aus…"

Klee zog die Stirn kraus und starrte ihn aus ihren wasserblauen Augen heraus an. „Was hat das mit dem Benimmkurs zu tun?", fragte sie.

„Oh, Blondie!" Ulysses rollte mit den Augen. „So etwas nennt sich _reine Männersache_, verstanden?"

Klee druckste amüsiert. „Männersache? Dann hast du damit ja reichlich wenig zu tun."

Er verpasste ihr einen sachten Schlag in die Flanke, froh darüber, sie wenigstens auf diese Weise kurz zu berühren…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Freitag und immer wieder Freitag…für Erinys Norcross bedeutete ein Freitag nur zweitrangig ein nahendes Wochenende, in erster Linie bedeutete es ihre unfreiwillige Teilnahme am Benimmkurs von Barbette Burgunda. Wer könnte sich schon aus dass Wochenende freuen, wenn ein wankendes, violettgekleidetes Geschöpf mit einer Stola um den dicken Hals, Mädchen so unnötige Dinge weiszumachen versuchte? Zum Beispiel die Sache mit dem Ehevertrag, oder die zehn guten Tipps, wie man Ehemänner davon abhalten konnte, dass sie sich am Esstisch die dreckigen Zehennägel schnitten.

Mit all dem hatte Erinys nichts am Hut, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie eh nie vorgehabt hatte zu heiraten. Und weil sie sich niemals einen Mann ins Haus schaffen würde, empfand sie so nichtige Dinge wie die Farbwahl für Männeranzüge höchst uninteressant.

„Madame Burgunda?" Imperia Malfoy hatte ihren zierlichen Arm grazil erhoben. Es hatte gerade erst zum Unterricht geläutet und die Mädchen hatten sich so eben auf ihre Plätze gesetzt, da hatte Imperia natürlich schon ihre erste Frage. Erinys seufzte missbilligend.

„Ja, mein Liebes?", forderte Burgunda ihre beste Schülerin zum Sprechen auf.

„Dürfte ich meine Hausaufgaben vorlesen, Madame? Ich weiß nämlich nicht ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Passen Seidenvorhänge zu einem hellen Parkettfußboden?"

Burgunda richtete ihr Monokel und lächelte Imperia schwammig an: „Aber natürlich mein Liebes. Du darfst deine Hausaufgaben gerne vortragen, aber vorerst muss ich euch allen noch jemanden vorstellen."

Imperia setzte ein zufriedenes Kleinmädchengrinsen auf und klatschte eifrig in die Hände. „Ich bin ja so gespannt", quiekte sie. Auch ihre Freundin Amellus schlug sich eine Hand vor die Brust, als hätte diese absolut dramatische Spannung Auswirkungen auf ihren Puls.

Erinys fühlte, wie ihre gute Laune langsam verebbte.

Madame Burgunda erhob sich dramatisch von ihrem Platz, die Imitation einer perfekten Lady, bloß dass man trotz all des Rouges die talgige Haut nicht übersehen konnte. Die wulstigen Lippen waren roter als frisches Blut und glänzten fleischig. Und, oh, diese schreckliche Frisur, diese waaghalsigen Locken, einsturzgefährdeter als der Turm zu Babel. Es schüttelte Erinys, sie hatte zwar nie viel über die Schönheit nachgedacht, nein, sie war noch nicht einmal an den Punkt angelangt, sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten und ihr eigenes Gesicht auf Negative und Positive Aspekte hin zu untersuchen. Und doch, alles an Madame Burgunda war so unansehnlich und krötenartig, dass man ihre enge, aufreizende Kleidung, mit der sich die Professorin zeigte, glatt als Verbrechen bezeichnen konnte.

Burgunda strich sich gedankenverloren über ihre blütenweiße Stola, setzte hinüber zu der edelgestalteten Tür des Klassenraumes, nur um sie übertrieben adrett zu öffnen. Erinys wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht eine gewaltige, sahnige Hochzeitstorte, denn Madame Burgunda war schließlich berühmt für ihren Faible zur Heirat…fast so berühmt wie die Angewohnheit ihrer Ehemänner, viel zu überfrüht wegzusterben. Jedoch stand weder eine Hochzeitstorte, noch ein Sarg im Flur vor dem Klassenzimmer, sondern eine junge, schwarze Frau, die mit selbstbewussten Schritten den Raum betrat und den Mädchen ein herzliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Darf ich vorstellen?" Burgundas rote Lippen formten sich zu einem gewinnenden Grinsen und sie fasste die Frau an den Schultern. „Das ist meine Adoptivtochter Zsa Zsa. Zsa Zsa Zabini."

„Davon haben Sie uns ja noch nie etwas erzählt, Madame", quiekte Imperia.

„Das ist auch der Sinn einer Überraschung", sagte Burgunda. „Meine Tochter Zsa Zsa wird demnächst für eine Weile den Unterricht leiten, während ich abwesend bin…", wieder ließ sie sich die Zeit für eine höchst dramatische Atempause. „…denn schon im Dezember werde ich mich auf einen romantischen Urlaub begeben."

„Romantisch?", fragten Imperis und Amellus im Chor.

Burgunda setzte bereits zu einer Antwort an, doch nun trat Zsa Zsa vor und mit ihrer wohlklingenden, leicht rauchigen Stimme ging sie stellvertretend auf die Frage ein. „Meine Maman Barbette hat einen freundlichen, ehrenwerten Herrn kennen gelernt. Er hat sie auf einen romantischen Ausflug nach Indien eingeladen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Um euch hübsche Mädchen bei Laune zu halten, während eure Lieblingslehrerin sich hoffentlich neu verliebt…", Zsa Zsa strahlte lieblich und schien äußerst gerührt.

Die Adrette Fraktion des Benimmkurses äußerte sich mit einer Welle glockenhellen Lachens und mit Beifall. Der Rest der Klasse schien relativ ungerührt. Deike Clarimonda putzte gelassen ihre dicke Brille und die gruselige Afrikanerin Malemba Ukele fütterte eines ihrer Küken auf ihrem Tisch und murmelte dabei Worte, die sich wie eine alte Zauberformel anhörten.

„Wer ist denn der glückliche Mann, mit dem Sie verreisen, Madame?", erkundigte sich Imperia, die aufgeregter zu sein schien, als während einer weihnachtlichen Bescherung.

Burgunda lachte. „Na, na, Ms. Malfoy", tadelte sie gespielt. „Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren. Oh und Sie kennen diesen Herrn gut, denke ich. Er arbeitet in Hogwarts und ist seit kurzem vermögend."

Erinys horchte auf. Jemand, der hier in Hogwarts arbeitete, war seit kurzem vermögend? Von einem plötzlichen Geldsegen hatte sie nichts erfahren, und dass obwohl sich hier im Internat die Gerüchte schnell wie ein Lauffeuer zu verbreiten pflegten. Und doch…irgendetwas an der Geschichte erweckte ihr Misstrauen…

An normalen Unterricht war nach dieser „aufregenden Neuigkeit" kaum mehr zu denken. Zsa Zsa Zabini erzählte ihnen von ihrer freiwilligen Arbeit an afrikanischen Zauberschulen, während sie ein großes Tablett mit Pralinen herumreichte, die sie kurz vor ihrer Reise nach Hogwarts in Alexandria gekauft hatte.

Die Mädchen schienen Zsa Zsa zu mögen, die meisten klebten geradezu ehrfürchtig an ihren Lippen. Erinys wusste dass sie sich stur und bockig benahm, aber sie gab sich größte Mühe, Zsa Zsas Berichten kein Gehör zu schenken. Vielmehr ging sie weiterhin geschäftig der Frage nach, welcher Mann aus Hogwarts die Geschmacksverirrung besitzen konnte, Madame Barbette Burgunda auf eine Reise nach Indien einzuladen.

Barbette Burgunda lud man schließlich nicht zu einem solch kostspieligen Abenteuer ein, man hielt eine Barbette Burgunda im Stall, zusammen mit dem dreckigen Vieh. Zumindest würde Erinys so mit ihrer Lehrerin verfahren.

„Ms. Norcross, hätten sie die Güte meiner kleinen Klemencia Greene das Tablett mit den Pralinen abzunehmen? Das arme Geschöpf kriegt noch Blasen an den Fingern." Burgundas missbilligende, scharfe Stimme drang durch den Klassenraum.

Erinys schreckte auf und entdeckte tatsächlich Klee neben sich, die das schwere Pralinentablett an sie weiterreichen wollte, nur dass Erinys so in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, dass sie die Gryffindor nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ausgerechnet diese olle Klemencia. Die Person, die es aus irgendwelchen Gründen geschafft hatte, Erinys besten Freund Ulysses komplett einzuwickeln. Und abgesehen davon: Auch ganz allgemein standen Erinys und Klee noch immer auf Kriegsfuß…ein Grund mehr Klees höfliche Mühen hier und jetzt einfach in den Wind zu schlagen.

„Du kannst das blöde Tablett ruhig weiterreichen, Klemencia. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Aber frag doch mal Madame Burgunda, die kann bestimmt noch ein paar Gramm Fett ansetzen, bevor sie platzt", zischte Erinys ihrer ehemaligen Freundin gehässig zu.

Klees Mund klappte auf und sie starrte Erinys entgeistert an, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder. Erinys befürchtete nicht, dass Klee die Sache petzen würde, ganz so gemein und hinterlistig war der Blondschopf nun auch wieder nicht.

Andererseits…Erinys gefiel dieses bösartige Funkeln in Klees wasserblauen Augen nicht. Doch bevor sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen konnte, hatte Klee sich schon abgewandt und drückte Erinys Sitznachbarin, Aello Rigbey, das volle Tablett in die Hand.

„Möchte Ms. Norcross keine Pralinen essen?", erkundigte sich Burgunda überflüssigerweise, während sie sich mit einem reich verzierten Fächer Luft in ihr hässliches Gesicht wedelte.

Klee geriet sichtlich ins Stocken. Verbissen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Zsa Zsa blickte auf und wühlte dann in ihrer Krokodilledertasche. „Vielleicht möchte Ms. Norcross etwas anderes? Ich habe hier ein kleines Glas mit ganz besonders milden Honig, möchtest du den einmal probieren, Ms. Norcross?"

Burgunda schnaubte pikiert. „Oh nein, Zsa Zsa. Ich finde unsere kleine Slytherin sollte wenigstens den Anstand besitzen, eine deiner Pralinen zu kosten, wo du sie doch extra mitgebracht hast."

Zeit für eine perfekte Ausrede. Erinys wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, den hier versammelten zu erklären, dass sie nur unter leichten Bauchschmerzen litt, als sie erfahren musste, was dieser bösartige Ausdruck in Klees Augen wirklich bedeutet hatte.

„Madame Burgunda!", mischte sich Klee mit entschlossener Stimme ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ms. Norcross Hunger hat. Aber sie hat mir empfohlen, dass Tablett an Sie weiterzureichen, damit Sie noch ein paar Gramm Fett ansetzen können, bevor Sie platzen."

Schweigen…

…es folgte tatsächlich eine höchst bemerkenswerte Stille, einzig unterbrochen von Imperia Malfoys kläglichem Husten, weil sie sich nach diesen Worten vor Schreck an ihrer Praline verschluckt hatte. Zsa Zsas dunkle Augen weiteten sich und der Fächer rutschte Madame Burgunda beinahe aus ihrer Hand. Ihr Blick flog von Klee, die angestrengt auf ihre Füße starrte und sich auf die Zunge biss, zu Erinys, die auf ihren Platz saß und äußerst ungläubig dreinblickte. Das Blut schoss Erinys ins Gesicht und ihr Herz fühlte sich an, wie von einer metallischen Kneifzange zusammengepresst und wütend geschüttelt.

Erinys hatte Klemencia Greene gehörig unterschätzt und die Konsequenzen waren wie bittere Medizin: Madame Burgunda lief zornesrot an, nein, nicht einmal die pastenartige Schminke, die ihr Gesicht bedeckte, konnte diese Reaktion vertuschen. Polternd sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und deutete auf die Tür. „Verschwinden Sie, Ms. Norcross!", zischte sie eiskalt. „Ich will Sie hier so schnell nicht wiedersehen! Was für eine Dreistigkeit! Unerhört! Ich werde dem Direktor davon augenblicklich berichten! Oh, was für ein schöner Tag es gewesen war, bevor Sie den Mund aufgemacht haben!"

Erinys rührte sich langsam und rutschte von ihrem Stuhl herunter. Es dämmerte ihr, dass wirklich jeder in diesen Raum damit beschäftigt war, sie anzustarren. Erinys wollte sich entschuldigen, eine ehrliche Entschuldigung würde sie vielleicht vor dem Schlimmsten erretten, auch vor ihrem eigen Gewissen, das sich nun mit einem elendigen Stich meldete. Aber es war zu spät für mildernde Worte, Madame Burgunda hatte sie am Arm gepackt und zerrte sie geradezu aus dem Klassenraum, hinaus auf den kalten Korridor. Kurz bevor Burgunda die Tür zuschlug, strafte sie Erinys noch mit einem bitterbösen Blick und mit einem kurzen, zum Glück weitestgehend schmerzfreien Schlag ihres Fächers. Und schon, _Krach_, wurde die Tür ins Schloss geschlagen.

Bewegungslos stand Erinys auf dem Flur, sie konnte ihr eigenes Unglück noch gar nicht recht fassen, da hörte sie bereits Burgundas erzürnte Stimme, die aus dem Inneren des Raumes drang. „So ein schlechterzogenes Gör! Die hat schon auf ihrer alten Schule, St. Brumalis, für Unruhe gesorgt, hat geschwänzt, gelogen und gestohlen! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie man sie hier im schönen Hogwarts aufnehmen konnte! Dippet und seine schlechten Ideen! Eine Unverschämtheit ist das! Ich werde…"

Erinys wollte nichts mehr davon hören, sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und summte leise die Melodie von _For he's a jolly good fellow_, um Burgundas Gezeter aus ihrem Gehör zu vertreiben.

Was wusste Barbette Burgunda schon über sie?

…und warum traf sie bei jedem ihrer Worte dennoch so entsetzlich genau ins Schwarze?

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich mag das Kapitel und ich mag Zsa Zsa und Burgunda. Barbette ist so wunderbar irre

**Tami9: **Ja, Sybill hat auch die Photos bekommen. Der Professor hat sie magisch kopiert und jedem den gleichen Stapel per Post zugeschickt.

Was Ulysses angeht: Nun, seine Reaktion gegenüber Erinys wird ja hier noch mal genauer erklärt. Ich denke, er macht sich einfach Sorgen um sie. Schließlich sind Erinys Risikobereitschaft und ihr Egoismus eine gefährliche Mischung. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur etwas davon distanzieren.


	18. Kapitel 18

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**18. Der falsche Mitleidskuss**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Dicklich und bequem. Zwilling von Klee_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht _

Madame Barbette Burgunda: _Die schrullige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses_

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

_Der Herbst ist gekommen. Zsa Zsa Zabini stattet Hogwarts einen Besuch ab und Madame Burgunda kündigte an, sich demnächst auf eine längere Reise zu begeben. Erinys ewiger Missmut über den Benimmkurs erreicht seinen Höhepunkt, als Burgunda sie wutentbrand aus der Klasse schmeißt. Der Grund: Gegenüber Klee macht Erinys eine unhöfliche Bemerkung bezüglich Burgundas Körpergewicht…nur rechnete Erinys nicht damit, dass Blondschopf Klee diese Bemerkung petzen würde_…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulysses Rathburn erfuhr am nächsten Morgen von den beleidigenden Vorkommnissen, die sich im freitäglichen Benimmkursus abgespielt hatten. Wie eine schäumende Woge schwappte diese Erzählung gerüchteweise durch die Große Halle, getrieben von dem leisen Tuscheln und Kichern der Schüler.

„Erinys hat Madame Burgunda _fett_ genannt!" entfuhr es Ulysses, als er hörte, wie sich zwei seiner Klassenkameradinnen flüsternd darüber unterhielten, nicht laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer auf sich zu lenken, aber auch nicht so leise, dass Ulysses es hätte überhören können.

Zarah Zachery sah ihn aus dunklen Augen heraus an. „Sie hat sogar gesagt, dass Madame Burgunda bald platzen würde!" sagte sie missbilligend und rümpfte die Nase über Ulysses. „Deine Freundin ist frech, Rathburn!"

„Rotzfrech!" schloss sich Betsy an. „Äußerst schlecht erzogen! Keine englischen Manieren. Aber sie ist ja auch keine Engländerin, was will man da erwarten?"

„Ja! Einfach eine Lehrerin zu beleidigen! Eine Dreistigkeit! Ich würde mich das nie im Leben trauen!" Zarah schien sich bei ihren kleinen Lästerein sichtlich wohl zu fühlen.

Ulysses blickte hinüber zu der Slytherintafel und versuchte, Erinys kurzen, schwarzen Haarschopf unter all den gesenkten Köpfen ausfindig zu machen. Doch Erinys saß weder an ihrem gutverteidigten Stammplatz, noch irgendwo sonst.

„Bestimmt kriegt sie gerade eins mit dem Rohrstock verpasst." meinte Betsy abschätzend, die seine Bemühungen Erinys zu finden sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. „Verdient hätte sie es ja!"

Traurig aber wahr. Ulysses konnte nicht recht fassen, was sich Erinys in der letzten Zeit alles für Fehltritte geleistet hatte. Gerade sie, die man bereits aus der kanadischen Zauberschule St. Brumalis geworfen hatte. Hätte Erinys nicht daraus lernen müssen?

Nachdem Ulysses das Frühstück beendet hatte, erhob er sich von der Tafel und verließ mit einer Reihe anderer Schüler die Große Halle. Eigentlich hatte Ulysses genug mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu tun – sein Russischlehrer hatte ihm per Eulenpost ein dünnes Märchenbuch für Kinder geschickt, das er komplett ins englische übersetzen sollte, sofern möglich - , aber Ulysses war gerne bereit, all diese Aufgaben erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Er musste Erinys finden, auch wenn es ihm im Grunde überhaupt nicht passte, ihr einige sehr ernste Fragen zu stellen. Solche Angelegenheiten hätte er am liebsten noch weiter nach hinten geschoben, als seine sämtlichen Schularbeiten.

Schließlich traf er auf Professor Slughorn, der im Treppenhaus stand und nach Luft schnappte. Ganz offensichtlich war er das Wagnis eingegangen, nach und nach die unzähligen Stufen zu nehmen…und das bei seinem Körperumfang, der von der Form her einem maßlos gefüllten Reissack glich.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, wissen Sie wo sich Erinys Norcross aufhält?"

„Ms. Norcross?" Slughorn tupfte sich gerade exzessiv die Schweißtropfen von der geröteten Stirn und blickte etwas fahrig zu Ulysses. „Sie war gerade noch in meinem Büro. Die Standpauke war Rekordverdächtig. Sie haben sicher von der Unannehmlichkeit gehört, nicht wahr Mr. Rathburn?"

Ulysses nickte etwas beschämt.

Slughorn seufzte schwer, seine blonden Barthaare bewegten sich dabei leicht. „Der Punktabzug war mir ein Stich im Herzen. Gerade jetzt, wo Slytherin weit vorn lag, musste sich Ms. Norcross so etwas leisten… Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mr. Rathburn, aber könnten Sie, als ihr bester Freund, nicht einmal ein kleines Wörtchen mit ihr reden? Das Mädchen muss einfach nur etwas zur Ruhe kommen, das ist alles."

Ulysses war das Gespräch unangenehm und er hatte das Gefühl, in einen sehr privaten Bereich von Erinys Leben einzudringen. All die Dinge die ihre schlechte Kindheit ausgemacht hatten, gingen ihn nichts an, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Erinys darüber selten sprach. Und wenn sie darüber sprach, dann war sie sarkastisch, alles andere als ernsthaft. Aber Ulysses war nie den Eindruck losgeworden, dass die eigene Vergangenheit Erinys dennoch sehr beschäftigte…und das im negativen Sinne.

Mit dem kleinen Tipp von Professor Slughorn, war es leicht, Erinys aufzuspüren. Sie stand noch immer unweit von dem Büro, lehnte an der kalten Steinwand mit den Händen in den Taschen. Sie starrte auf das Gemälde der Pokernden Pennypackers, einer Familie die sich gegenseitig mittels rauer Kartenspiele das Geld aus der Tasche zog.

Erinys bemerkte Ulysses sofort, doch das schadete der Maske ihrer kühlen Gelassenheit keineswegs. „Jetzt komm bloß nicht an und behaupte, dass Burgunda nicht fett wäre." sagte sie schnippisch und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Musst du ihr es denn gleich ins Gesicht sagen?" Ulysses kam neben ihr zum stehen und blickte ihr fest in die dunklen Augen, die nun so kalt wirkten, als hätte man sie aus einem Stück Eis geschliffen.

„Ich habe es ihr nicht ins Gesicht gesagt." erzählte Erinys im gemächlichen Plauderton, während sie sich wieder der Familie Pennypacker zuwandte, die sich gerade wüst beschimpften. „Ich habe vor Klemencia Greene erwähnt, sie ist schließlich Burgundas kleiner Liebling. Ich hab ihr zugeflüstert, dass Burgunda sicher bald platzen wird, wenn sie weiterhin Pralinen futtert, wo sie doch jetzt schon so verboten fett ist. Nun…Klee ist eine Petze, _sie_ hat es Burgunda erzählt. Diese strohblöde Gans."

Ulysses nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um Erinys Kontra zu geben, doch nach wie vor hatte er Angst, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu vergraulen. Er hatte das Gefühl, bei Erinys brauchte es nur einen Funken der Provokation, um ihre kühle Selbstsicherheit von innen heraus zu sprengen und sie zu einer Furie werden zu lassen.

„Ich finde, es war trotzdem unnötig!" sagte er nachdrücklich.. „Hättest du nicht einfach deinen Mund halten können?"

Erinys verdrehte die Augen: „Mensch, ich konnte doch nicht wissen dass Klemencia petzt!"

„Aber so etwas macht man _trotzdem_ nicht!"

„Ja, ja…kommt nicht wieder vor." erklärte Erinys halbherzig, ihre Aufmerksamkeit schien sich jedoch schon längst wieder auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht auf das Blatt vom Familienoberhaupt Jack Pennypacker, oder auf das heutige Mittagessen…wer wusste das schon? Zumindest gab Erinys auch wortlos gut genug zu verstehen, dass sich dieses Thema für sie erledigt hatte und dass Ulysses mickrige Standpauke sie nicht im Geringsten interessierte.

„Wie viele Punkte hat dich das gekostet?" fragte er schließlich.

„Fünfzig." murmelte sie zwischen ihre Zähne hindurch.

„Schon wieder fünfzig! Das ist das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage! Erinys, merkst du nicht, dass –"

„Schon gut, Ulysses!" Schnell und scharf schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Die Slytherins werden nicht gerade begeistert sein, aber ich werde ihnen einfach sagen, dass es Klemencias Schuld ist. Was ja auch stimmt!"

_Damit Klee den Ärger bekommt!_ Ulysses war verbittert und er spürte, wie sich die Wut in ihm hocharbeitete, als er sich ausmalte, welchen Preis Klee dafür vielleicht zahlen müsste. Slytherins waren oftmals ungemütliche Feinde und wenn man eben diese Slytherins mit Punktabzug bestrafte, konnte es unter Umständen schlimme Folgen nach sich ziehen.

Aber selbst das schien Erinys im Moment rein gar nicht zu beeindrucken. Schon stieß sie sich von der kahlen Wand ab, ihre Hände noch immer tief in den Taschen ihres Schulanzuges und mit lässig hängenden Schultern. „Wir sollten das Thema vergessen." sagte sie bestimmt. „Bringt uns ja eh nicht weiter. Es sollte wohl so sein. Lass uns nicht streiten."

Ulysses schnaubte missbilligend durch die Nase, war aber insgeheim froh über dieses kleine Friedensangebot mit dem Erinys da lockte. Gut, die Sache würde demnächst sicherlich wieder von Bedeutung sein, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

„Wollen wir in die Küche gehen?" fragte Erinys ihn über die Schulter hinweg. „Es ist kühl geworden, ich könnte eine heiße Schokolade gebrauchen."

Das musste man ihr schon lassen…ihre Vorschläge sorgten regelmäßig dafür, dass Ulysses ihr munter hinterher trabte, wie eine lichthungrige Motte.

„Klingt nicht schlecht." murmelte er.

„Ich muss dir auch unbedingt erzählen, was Madame Burgunda erzählt hat!" Sie räusperte sich dramatisch. „Sie wird im Dezember nach Indien reisen! Und weißt du wieso? Weil ein vermögender Angestellter aus Hogwarts sie dazu eingeladen hat! Ich glaube das ist irgendwas Romantisches."

Ulysses runzelte die Stirn und ging im Geiste die Angestelltenliste von Hogwarts durch…gab es hier einen Mann, den man wirklich vermögend nennen könnte? Er war sich nicht sicher…

„Pfui, die fährt doch wohl nicht mit Armando Dippet, oder?" er war leicht angeekelt: „Ich meine, er ist so alt und sie ist so…"

„Fett und bösartig?" ergänzte Erinys grinsend. „Aber nein, Ulysses, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Direktor Dippet war, der dieses parfümierte Biest auf eine Reise nach Indien eingeladen hat. Ich denke es ist jemand anders. Jemand, den wir beide gut kennen."

Es entstand eine spannungsgeladene Pause und selbst als die ersten Dutzend Sekunden wortlos verstrichen waren, machte Erinys keine anstallten, Ulysses an ihrer Vermutung teilhaben zu lassen.

„Sag schon!" bettelte er schließlich.

Erinys wischte sich die kurzen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und ihr Grinsen verbreitete sich nicht unerheblich. „Ich glaube es ist Professor Hellingsgard." sagte sie: „Im letzten Jahr soll er zu einer Menge Geld gekommen sein, als er diese Schädel verkauft hat, die er im Wald gefunden hat. Eigentlich steht mir auch noch ein Teil des Goldes zu, aber das ist jetzt Nebensache. Zumindest bin ich sicher, dass er dieser arme, verwirrte Kerl ist, der Burgunda eingeladen hat. Ich brauch nur noch einen handfesten Beweiß, der meine Vermutung bestätigt, aber das lass mal meine Sorge sein."

Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie Ulysses zu.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Sonntag begann mit einem Klassiker des Quidditch: Gryffindor spielte gegen Slytherin und ganz Hogwarts war geladen, sich diese potentiell blutige Partie anzusehen.

Obwohl es Mitte November war, der Tag war strahlendschön, trotz der eisigen Luft. Der Himmel zeigte sich von seinem wohl hellsten und erfrischendsten Blau, nur vereinzelt trieben Wolkenfetzen umher. Gleich nach dem Frühstück wurde die Schülerschaft aufgefordert, sich ruhig und gemäßigt zu den Tribünen zu begeben, um dort ihre Plätze einzunehmen.

Ulysses hatte sich dick genug eingepackt, um der schottischen Novemberkälte zu trotzen und obwohl ihn Quidditsch nicht interessierte, diese Partie versprach aus anderen Gründen interessant zu werden: Klemencia Greene war dieses Jahr eine Treiberin der Gryffindors geworden, die heute ihr aller erstes Spiel bestritt. Ulysses wäre vor Aufregung gestorben, aber die kleine Klee schien gegen ihre eigene Nervosität gewappnet zu sein. Zumindest machte sie auf Ulysses den Eindruck reiner Selbstbeherrschung und Vorfreude. Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch?

„Ganz klar, Slytherin hat das bessere Team!" lästerte Erinys, während sie beide auf den Weg zum Spielfeld waren. „Bei den Gryffindors spielen ja fast nur Mädchen mit und die sind alle so dürr geworden ist letzter Zeit, ich wette die fallen der Reihe nach vom Besen."

Die Wahrheit war, dass Erinys keine Ahnung von Quidditch hatte. Soweit Ulysses wusste, kannte Erinys von Haus aus nur Muggelsportarten, irgendetwas das sich „Eisball" und „Basehockey" nannte…oder so ähnlich.

„So ein Quatsch, Norcross!" meldete sich der Ravenclaw Ulrich Montgomery. „Die Gryffindors haben Abaris Rigbey! Der Typ stammt von einer Adlerfrau ab, das Fliegen liegt ihm in Blut wie ein Greifvogel!"

Erinys schnaubte gelassen und würdigte Ulrich keines Blickes. „Dann freut es dich sicher zu hören, dass wir Slytherins Aello Rigbey in der Mannschaft haben. Und, wie der Name uns _eigentlich_ sagen sollte, sie ist die Schwester von Abaris. Gryffindors Mischwesen-Vorteil ist also gleich Null!"

Ulrich Montgomery starrte trotzig geradeaus und ignorierte nun seinerseits Erinys. Stattdessen wandte er sich Ulysses zu. „Für wen bist du denn? Gryffindor oder Slytherin?"

Gute Frage…Ulysses hatte bisher selbstverständlich immer für Slytherin oder Ravenclaw gehalten, sofern denn eines der beiden Schulhäuser an einer Partie beteiligt war. Zu Slytherin hielt er, weil Erinys nun mal seine beste Freundin war, einen anderen Grund gab es nicht.

Doch nun spielte Klemencia aktiv auf Seiten Gryffindors und dieses Mädchen bedeutete Ulysses etwas…um genau zu sein, Klee bedeutete ihm inzwischen sehr viel und auf eine andere Art und Weise, als die Freundschaft zu Erinys.

Also antwortete Ulysses fairer weise. „Ich bin für Slytherin." Allerdings hing diese Aussage eher mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass Erinys neben ihm ging und entsprach nicht seiner tatsächlichen Sympathie…

Ulysses und Erinys nahmen zusammen bei den Ravenclaws Platz, etwas abseits natürlich, so wie immer. Sie saßen relativ hoch und hatten eine gute Sicht auf das Geschehen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Erinys ihr Dasein noch etwas versüßte, indem sie eine kleine Papiertüte voll mit Schokolade und anderen Leckerrein aus ihrer Manteltasche hervorzog. „Hat mir Elicius geschickt." sagte sie und schob sich ein Banane-Karamell Toffee in den Mund. „Ein Genesungsgeschenk." fügte sie hinzu.

„Extra aus Norwegen?" fragte Ulysses.

Erinys nickte mit vollem Mund und geriet dann in helle Aufregung: „Oh, warte! Das muss ich dir unbedingt zeigen, es ist klasse!" Sie holte einige der Toffees aus der Tüte und legte sie zwischen sich und Ulysses auf die Holzbank. Locker aus dem Handgelenk, beschrieb sie mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Kreis, der alle Toffees umschloss. „_Levende_!" sagte sie leise.

Nun konnte Ulysses zusehen, wie sich aus den kleinen Toffees Figuren bildeten, fast so als ob eine unsichtbare Hand sie knetete. Aus den leckeren Schokoladenstückchen formten sich bullige kleine und bärtige Männer, mit geschärften Streitäxten, die augenblicklich aufeinander losgingen. Ein Schiff, ehemals eine lange Zuckerstange, beschoss ihrerseits die Männer mit kleinen Steinchen, so dass diese reihenweise zu Boden gingen.

„Niedlich, nicht wahr?" grinste Erinys, die die kleinen Zuckerboote und wilden Schokoladenmännchen beinahe schon liebevoll betrachtete: „Meine Großmutter Agathea hat sie Elicius zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie hat auch gefüllte Plätzchen gebacken, die jeden ihre Puddingfüllung ins Gesicht gespuckt haben. Aber die mussten sie wegschmeißen, weil mein schwächlicher Cousin Paavo davon Ausschlag im Gesicht bekommen hat." Erinys lachte zwar, aber Ulysses sah deutlich, wie sich ein bitterlicher Glanz in ihre dunkelblauen Augen schlich, als sie von ihrer Familie und insbesondere ihrem Bruder erzählte.

Schließlich, Ulysses und Erinys hatten die kampfstarken Leckerein schon längst aufgefuttert, betraten die Quidditchspieler das Feld, zusammen mit dem Schiedsrichter, Fluglehrer Professor Aglionby. Sofort hielt Ulysses nach Klemencias blonden Haarschopf Ausschau und er entdeckte das Mädchen auch. Gekleidet in der rotgoldenen Schutzkleidung der Gryffindors stand Klee mit einem Besen in der Hand, mitten unter all den anderen Spielern, so selbstverständlich, als sei sie es seit Ewigkeiten gewohnt, Quidditchpartien auszutragen. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem kurzen Zopf gebunden, so dass sie die Sicht freihatte. Und diesen Umstand nutzte sie auch, um die Slyherinspieler siegessicher anzustarren.

Professor Aglionby pfiff das Spiel an, nachdem die Spieler allesamt ihre Besen bestiegen hatten. Klee hatte von der ersten Sekunde an alle Hände voll zu tun; mit einem kraftvollen Schlag, hielt die kleine Treiberin einen gefährlich rasanten Klatscher von ihrer Teamkollegin Alyson Timper fern.

Eine bittere Überraschung war jedoch die Tatsache, dass ein gewisser Lutipold Cremeball das Spiel kommentierte. Lutipold war berühmt für seine überschwängliche und süßliche Wortgewandtheit, ja, er hatte sogar seine treuen Fans, aber bei den meisten anderen ging er glatt als Witzfigur durch. „Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen uns heute beehrt, glasklar und rein. Es ist, als ob der Winter vor uns in all seiner Herrlichkeit salutiert, als ob der Winter selbst diesem Spiele beiwohnen möchte. Und was sehen da meine Augen? Die kleine Slytherin Aello Rigbey täuscht vor, den Schnatz gesehen zu haben und, oh weh, ihre Gegenspielerin Alyson Timper wäre dieser falschen Spur beinahe nachgegangen. Welch gekonnte Finte! Und dort, direkt darunter, fliegt Abaris Rigbey gottgleich und majestätisch auf seinem Besen daher. Möge eine Böe ihm diesen Besen nehmen, auf das er merkt, dass er auch ohne Besen sicherlich ein falkengleicher Flieger ist…"

Erinys beugte sich ein Stück weit über die Brüstung und blickte hinab auf das Quidditchfeld. Ulysses folgte ihren Blick und er entdeckte Sybill Trelawney, die alleingelassen auf der Ersatzbank der Slytherins saß und sich partout nicht auf das Spiel konzentrierte, vielmehr schien sie inzwischen halb weggedöst zu sein.

„Sie spielt ja gar nicht mit." stellte Ulysses enttäuscht fest. Eine fliegende Sybill hätte ganz Hogwarts belustigt und dieses Spektakel hatten sich die meisten insgeheim herbeigesehnt.

„Sie wurde nicht in das Team aufgenommen, wegen ihres Talents. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Sybill kein Talent besitzt." erinnerte Erinys ihn. „Sie ist im Team, weil sich unser toller Quidditchkapitän Mr. Feigling Dangerfield vor ihren gruseligen Prophezeiungen zu Tode gefürchtet hat. Sybill hat ihn quasi weißgemacht, dass die Welt untergeht, wenn sie nicht im Team ist." Sie grinste verstohlen.

Ein Raunen ging von den überfüllten Tribünen aus, als der Gryffindor Abaris mit dem Slytherin Emilio Primavera aneinander geriet. Der Grund der Auseinandersetzung war nicht mehr ersichtlich, denn als Ulysses zu ihnen hinaufblickte, hatten sich beide Jugendlichen bereits in einen kleinen Faustkampf verstrickt. Wütend pfiff Professor Aglionby und trieb die beiden auseinander.

„Welch Frevel!" kam es geschwollen von Lutipold Cremeball. „Der Geist des Sportes bleibt unberührt und missverstanden. Welch Grund kann es geben, die Heimat der königlichen Adler mit diesen profanen Streitereien zu beflecken? Und doch, der gute Professor Aglionby trieb die Beiden auseinander, auf dass es wieder ehrlich zugehe in der Welt von Sturm und Bö."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Lutipolds Fans jubelten ihn eifrig zu und Lutipold beschenkte sie im Gegenzug weiterhin mit waghalsig kitschigen Satzkonstruktionen.

„Ob ich diesen Tag überlebe?" fragte Erinys humorlos und rieb sich die Schläfe, als würde sie unter Kopfschmerzen leiden. „Lutipolds Gefasel ist unerträglich. Es reicht scheinbar nicht einmal, dass er in meiner Klasse ist, nein, er muss natürlich noch das Quidditchspiel kommentieren. Er bringt mich noch ins Grab."

Es geschah einige Minuten später: Der Slytherinkapitän und Treiber, Hallodri Dangerfield, hatte sich selbst in eine unwahrscheinlich gute Position gebracht: Seine rechte Hand, mit der er fest den Schläger umklammerte, hatte genug Platz zum Ausholen und der Klatscher kam direkt auf ihn zu. Hallodri nutzte diese Chance gut, er schlug den Klatscher mit all seiner Kraft, hin zu dem Gryffindorspieler Abaris Rigbey. Und mit aller Sicherheit hätte Hallodri getroffen, ein Treffer der Abaris wohl ebenso sicher zu Boden befördert hätte. Doch da tauchte Klee auf, tiefgeduckt auf ihrem Besen schnitt sie die Flugbahn des Klatschers und schlug ihrerseits mit dem Schläger zu, wieder zurück zu Hallodri, der aber im letzten Moment ausweichen konnte.

Die Slytherins auf ihrer Tribüne verstummten augenblicklich, unglücklich darüber, dass ihnen diese einmalig gute Chance aus den Fingern geglitten war. Selbst Erinys schlug sich die Hände vor den Kopf. „Klemencia, du verdammte Kuh!" polterte sie erbost.

Aber natürlich blieb es nicht bei dieser kleinen Beleidigung. Die Slytherins gönnten Gryffindor diesen kleinen Erfolg in keinster Weise… und vor allem gönnten sie es Klemencia Greene nicht, der kleinen, vorlauten Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin, die heute gerade mal ihr erstes Spiel bestritt. Hinzu kam, dass sich die Slytherins an den letzten Punktabzug noch sehr gut erinnern konnten; der Punktabzug, den Klee in sofern verschuldet hatte, dass sie Erinys Beleidigung im Benimmkursus verpfiffen hatte.

Und während sich die Gryffindors für Klee freuten, brachten die Slytherins ihrerseits einen kleinen Sprechchor hervor: „Petze!" riefen sie laut und deutlich: „Merkt euch euern letzten Punktestand, die Greene-Petze ist im Land!"

Erinys grinste verstohlen, als der Gesang der Slytherins immer lauter dröhnte und den Beifall der Gryffindors nach und nach übertönte. Ulysses fühlte sich elendig. Er sah hinauf zu Klee, die plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so selbstbewusst auf ihrem Besen saß, sondern sich unbehaglich umblickte, als hoffte sie, irgendwo Unterstützung zu finden.

Hallodri Dangerfield lachte dreckig und er lenkte seinen Besen direkt neben die Zweitklässlerin. Ulysses glaubte zu beobachten, wie er ihr etwas zuzischte, doch bei all dem Lärm, den die Slytherins auf ihren Plätzen verursachten, konnte er selbstverständlich nichts verstehen, selbst wenn Hallodri seine Worte laut herausgebrüllt hätte.

Professor Aglionby war erbost. Er zog seinen Besen hinüber zu den Slytherins und machte eine klare Geste, dass sie mit ihren höhnischen Gesang aufhören sollten. Die Schüler taten es nur höchst widerwillig, aber nach und nach verstummte auch der letzte von ihnen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor weiteren Punktabzügen.

Das Spiel wurde ordnungsgemäß fortgeführt. Die Gryffindor- und Slytherinspieler lieferten sich weiterhin eine raue Luftschlacht und Kommentator Lutipold lieferte ungehindert seine süßlichen, unpassenden Kommentare.

„Sieh doch!" Plötzlich wurde Ulysses von Erinys angestoßen, die wildfuchtelnd auf die Lehrertribüne deutete. Ulysses folgte ihren Blick und dort, ganz oben, entdeckte er die dicke Gestallt von Madame Burgunda, die wie immer ihre furchtbare Stola um den kurzen Hals trug. Neben ihr saß Zsa Zsa Zabini, ihre Adoptivtochter. Zsa Zsa klatschte eifrig bei jedem gelungenen Spielzug und lachte herzlich. Aber es war nicht ihre Schönheit, die diesmal so bemerkenswert war: Es war der VgddK-Professor Hellingsgard. Dieser saß nämlich dicht neben der dicken Burgunda, balancierte ein silbernes Tablett auf dem Schoß und bot Burgunda etwas an, das wie eine besonders edle Praline aussah. Erwähnenswert war auch sein strahlendes Gesicht… von dem verliebten Ausdruck, der sich in diesem Gesicht deutlich abzeichnete, ganz zu schweigen.

„Du hattest recht Erinys!" entfuhr es Ulysses. Sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht, welcher neureiche Angestellte Hogwarts die unansehnliche Barbette Burgunda auf eine Reise nach Indien eingeladen haben könnte. Erinys war ihrer Vermutung immer treu geblieben, dass es sich dabei höchstwahrscheinlich um Professor Hellingsgard handelte; eine Idee, gegen die Ulysses sich bisher aber immer gesträubt hatte. Und doch, auf eine sehr verquerte Art und Weise erschien es rückblickend als äußerst logisch, dass Hellingsgard dieser fehlgeleitete Verehrer sein musste.

Erinys lachte nur: „Aha! Habe ich es nicht gesagt?" rief sie siegessicher. „Professor Hellingsgard hat sich im letzten Jahr an den Schädeln bereichert, die er im Verbotenen Wald gefunden hat. Wir alle wussten doch, dass er sie teuer verscherbelt hat."

Sie beobachteten, wie sich Hellingsgard zu Burgunda beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die schwammige, rougebetonte Wange gab. Burgunda kicherte kokett.

„Diese Turteltauben!" Erinys war belustigt. „Aber die Sache gefällt mir. Wenn die beiden im Dezember nach Indien aufbrechen, dürfte doch zumindest der VgddK Unterricht ausfallen? Ich habe nichts von einer Vertretung gehört."

„Ich dachte du magst den VgddK Unterricht, Erinys?"

„Ich _liebe_ VgddK! Aber ein paar legale Freistunden sind doch eine nette Abwechslung, oder?"

Ein übles Foul lenkte sie beide von ihrem Gespräch ab, der Slytherinkapitän Hallodri hatte Klee mittels eines Schlags mit dem Ellenbogen beinahe von dem Besen gestoßen. Klee rettete sich taumelnd, von den Slytherins auf den Tribünen ging ein enttäuschtes Raunen aus.

„Ms. Greene sollte ihrer Glücksgöttin danken, die sie mit dem sanften Griff einer Mutter vor dem Sturz in die trüben Tiefen bewahrte." meldete sich Lutipold Cremeball, seine magisch verstärkte Stimme dröhnte in dem provisorischen Stadion. „Nein, Kapitän Hallodri Dangerfield ist ganz und gar kein Gentleman, selbst die betörende Schönheit des zartesten Geschöpfes wäre wirkungslos im Angesicht seines scharfen Verstandes."

Ulysses war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, das Spektakel nur noch durch das Gitter seiner Finger hindurch zu beobachten, die er vor sein Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Bei Bedarf konnte er so einfach wegsehen und sich die Augen zuhalten, was durchaus seinen Sinn erfüllte, denn das Spiel wurde von Minute zu Minute rauer und kampfeslustiger.

Klemencia war erschreckend häufig das Opfer diverser Fouls oder hinterhältiger Attacken. Und auch die Anwesenheit der gesamten Lehrerschaft konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Slytherins unten auf ihrer Tribüne wieder ihren Schlachtgesang in die Welt brüllten:

_Merkt euch euern letzten Punktestand, _

_die Greene-Petze ist im Land!_

_Wird sie auch im Leim ertränkt,_

_und somit einfach weggeschwämmt_

_Ruht sie dann in großer Tiefe,_

_ob sie wohl das Petzen ließe?_

_Besser stopf der Gans das Maul,_

_mit dem Snitch wärs garantiert kein Foul_

_Und liegt die Pute dann begraben,_

_Slytherin wird ewig seine Punkte wahren_

Erinys lachte boshaft, als der Singsang der übrigen Slytherins durch das Stadion hallte und selbst Lutipolds lautes Geschwafel übertönte.

Ulysses versuchte all diese Gemeinheiten auszublenden, er sah hinauf zu Klee, die dort oben auf ihren Besen schwer zu kämpfen hatte. Viele ihrer Gegenspieler waren älter und weitaus kräftiger als sie, sie machte ihre Sache trotz allem gut, aber der herbe Schlachtgesang der Slytherins zeigte seine Wirkung. Ulysses hatte den Eindruck, dass Klees Selbstbewusstsein und ihre Konzentration langsam ins Wanken gerieten.

Arme, kleine Klemencia Greene. Zu Anfang war sie noch so mutig und entschlossen gewesen und nun, dank der unfairen Slytherins, hatte sie gewaltig zu leiden. Ulysses hätte sich liebend gerne auf jeden einzelnen dieser unsportlichen Slytherins gestürzt und in Stücke gerissen, wenn sie bloß aufhören würden, ihre spöttischen Liedchen zu trällern.

Und auch Erinys hatte augenscheinlich viel zu viel Spaß, an Klees Misere…

Hallodri Dangerfield schien der Meinung zu sein, dass er noch eine Rechnung mit Klee offen hatte, die schnellstmöglich beglichen werden musste. Der kräftige Slytherintreiber lenkte einen Klatscher direkt in Klees Richtung, doch er verfehlte knapp. Auch das konnte Hallodri nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, nun scherte er mit seinem Besen scharf nach Links, so dass er Schulter an Schulter mit Klee flog.

„Mir scheint, Platzhirsch Hallodri Dangerfield ist mit dem Versuch beschäftigt, Klemencia Greene auf gefährliche Art und Weise abzudrängen, wie einen störrischen Rivalen!" kommentierte Lutipold das Geschehen mit samtweicher Stimme.

„Samtweich" war Hallodris Vorgehen aber keineswegs: Aggressiv und ruppig rammte er Klee immer und immer wieder. Selbst von seinem Platz aus konnte Ulysses noch gut beobachten, wie angestrengt Klee sich an ihren Besen klammern musste, um nicht hinunterzustürzen. Trotz all ihren Muts und ihrer Tapferkeit, nun sah man ihr die Panik deutlich an.

Hallodri ließ der Gryffindor keinerlei Atempause, wie ein tollwütiger Bluthund hatte er sich an ihre Verse geheftet und rammte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit mit vollem Körpereinsatz.

„Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen!" stöhnte Ulysses und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „Warum tut der Schiedsrichter denn nichts dagegen?"

„Stell dich doch nicht so an!" schikanierte ihn Erinys. „Unkraut vergeht nicht und – oh, Salazar, _nein_!" Die letzten Worte schrie Erinys fast schon heraus und Ulysses hörte, wie sie neben ihm polternd aufsprang. Genau wie er auch das entsetzte Raunen der übrigen Schüler und Lehrer wahrnahm.

„Ist sie gestürzt?" brüllte er und vergrub seinen Kopf noch tiefer zwischen seinen Armen. „Liegt Klee am Boden?"

So musste es sein. Ulysses spürte, wie seine Sitzbank protestierend zu zittern begann, als sämtliche Anwesenden auf der Tribüne mit einem mal entsetzt von ihren Plätzen aufsprangen, nicht wenige schrieen laut und schrill. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Ulysses Klee, wie sie mit gebrochenen Gliedern und seltsam verrenkt auf dem Rasen lag, vielleicht ohnmächtig, vielleicht tot…

„Hallodri Dangerfields Rechnung ist nicht aufgegangen." kommentierte Lutipold mit seiner magisch verstärkten Stimme. „Er ist, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, über sein Ziel hinausgeschossen. Wie ein fallender und flügellahmer Halbgott stürzte er zu Boden, während Klemencia Greene sich mit einer wunderhübschen Linkskurve vor ihrem Angreifer in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Oh, welch Missgeschick! Die Feder besiegt das Schwert auf gleiche Art, wie Eleganz die Kraft. Heute Abend werden die Krähen in ihren Wipfeln sitzen und hämisch das mehrstimmige Lied der Selbstüberschätzung krächzen, in Gedenken an Dangerfields tiefen Sturz! Doch als echter Slytherin besitzt auch Dangerfield mindestens zwei Leben und eines muss ihm der Teufel persönlich geschenkt haben! Schon hebt er die Hand, was selbst den Blindesten sagt, dass der Slytherinkapitän zumindest ansprechbar ist! Da, ich sehe wie einige Lehrer das Spielfeld betreten, um nach ihrem gefallenen Schützling zu sehen. Und über all dem schwebt die mutige, kleine Gryffindor Klemencia Greene, der Bluthund konnte diesen flinken Spatz nicht fangen!"

Ulysses lugte zwischen seine Finger hindurch, nur um zu sehen, dass Dummschwätzer Lutipold Cremeball tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Nicht Klee lag am Boden, sondern der robustgebaute Hallodri Dangerfield. Die dicke Eisenkette, die Ulysses Herz zugeschnürt hatte, löste sich augenblicklich.

Erinys ließ sich auf die Sitzbank zurückfallen und seufzte so elendig, als hätte sie es mit sieben Jahren Regenwetter zutun. „Gryffindors haben grundsätzlich mehr Glück, ist dir das auch schon mal aufgefallen, Ulysses?"

„Fortuna sei dank!" sagte er leise. „Ich für meinen Teil habe nichts dagegen, dass Gryffindors Glücksvögel sind."

Erinys schnaubte beleidigt und verschränkte die mageren Arme vor der Brust. Sie war gut darin, sich in diverse Feindschaften hineinzusteigern, bis es keine Hoffnung mehr auf Waffenstillstand gab.

Klee landete sauber auf dem Rasen, die übrigen Quidditchspieler taten es ihr gleich. Die Slytherins aus Dangerfields Mannschaft umringten augenblicklich ihren gestürzten Kapitän und ließen den Lehrern, die den Jugendlichen nun ebenfalls erreichten, eine breite Schneise.

Ulysses verrenkte fast seinen Kopf, um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen. Zwischen all den Körpern, Beinen und flatternden Roben war es nicht leicht, Dangerfield auszumachen, doch das was er erkennen konnte, sah nicht gerade schön aus. Der Slytherin lag offenbar halb betäubt auf dem Feld und bleckte die Zähne, so als ob er einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken musste. Sein eines Bein stand in einem unmöglichen Winkel von seinem Körper ab. Doch wenn jemand ein solches Dilemma verdient hatte, dann war es Dangerfield; er hatte sich gegenüber Klemencia furchtbar unsportlich verhalten.

Das Quidditchspiel wurde auf unbestimmte Zeit unterbrochen. Es mochte vielleicht an Dangerfields Verletzung liegen und der Tatsache, dass er sich offenbar trotzdem weigerte das Spielfeld zu verlassen. Die Gryffindorspieler waren ein weiterer Grund; Kapitänin Milka Longfellow war in einer hitzigen Diskussion mit ihrer Hauslehrerin McGonagall und dem Schiedsrichter Professor Aglionby verstrickt.

Klemencia verließ nach wenigen Minuten das Spielfeld, begleitet von den gehässigen Pfiffen der Slytherins und dem Jubel der Gryffindors. Sie kehrte auch dann nicht zurück, als Dangerfield endlich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation war und man Milka etwas besänftigt hatte.

„Sitzt bestimmt in der Kabine und flennt." meinte Erinys geringschätzig.

Hatte sie es sich eigentlich heute zum Tagesziel gemacht, Klee möglichst häufig zu beleidigen? Ulysses verspürte den jähen Wunsch, sich etwas von Erinys zu distanzieren und dafür Klees Nähe zu suchen. Er war jetzt schließlich einer ihrer vielen Freunde, er wollte und musste sie suchen.

Ulysses erhob sich. „Ich werde mal fragen, was Klemencia hat." sagte er entschuldigend und wandte sich ab.

„Seit wann nennst du sie Klemencia?" schnaubte Erinys: „Ich dachte der Blondschopf heißt Blondie?"

„Dann werde ich eben fragen, was _Blondie_ hat." antwortete er weit aus pampiger als er es von sich selbst gewohnt war. Bevor Erinys darauf reagieren konnte, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, zwängte sich zwischen einige Sitzbänke hindurch, hin zu der Treppe, die von den Tribünen führte. Er hörte, wie Erinys ihm etwas nachrief, aber er tat, als habe er nichts weiter mitbekommen. So war es leichter, sich nachher wieder mit Erinys zu versöhnen…

Unten, auf der Wiese vor den Tribünen, angekommen, beeilte sich Ulysses und lief zu der Kabine der Gryffindors, einem kleinen Anbau, der aus dem hohen Stadion ragte. Er brauchte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe machen und anklopfen, Klee saß nämlich vor der eigentlichen Kabine. Wie dahingeworfen hockte sie auf der Wiese und hatte ihren Kopf in die Arme vergruben. Die altbekannte Eisenkette schlang sich wieder fester um Ulysses Herz, als er sah, dass Klees schmaler Rücken bebte. Diese verdammte Quidditchpartie musste ihr wirklich zugesetzt haben, denn sie weinte bitterlich.

„Hey Blondie." Ulysses ließ sich neben ihr zu Boden sinken und griff ihre Schulter, trotz der dicken Schutzkleidung spürte er, dass sie zitterte.

Klee blickte ihn aus tränenden Augen an, sie waren stark gerötet, aber dass ließ die wasserblaue Farbe ihrer Pupillen nur umso klarer und intensiver erstrahlen. „Diese dämlichen Slytherins!" schluchzte sie und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase sauber. „Das war so unfair!"

„Ich weiß." Ulysses nickte. „Es hätte ein schönes Spiel werden können, aber sie wollten es nicht anders."

„Ja, die wollten Krieg!" Klee verzog ihr hübsches, schmales Gesicht auf eine sehr bitterliche Art und Weise. Ulysses war bewusst, dass er noch immer ihre Schulter tätschelte und ihr somit näher war, als je zuvor. Er verspürte den Wunsch, es auszunutzen und sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter zu kämpfen, immer näher an ihre warme, weiche Körperseite heran…halt, wo war er nur wieder mit seinen Gedanken!

„Das mit Hallodri Dangerfield tut mir so Leid!" Klee wischte sich die Tränen von den rotgeschwollenen Augen. „Hast du gesehen, was für Schmerzen er hatte? Er hat sich gekrümmt…und sein Bein war gebrochen!"

„Nicht deine Schuld, Blondie." sagte Ulysses leise. Er und Klee saßen so nah beieinander, dass er in ihr Ohr flüstern könnte und sie würde ihn dennoch verstehen. „Dangerfield hat damit angefangen, du hast gar nichts getan."

Leichte, ungeduldige Wut regte sich in Ulysses, als er vertraute Stimmen hörte. Er sah auf und blickte um die Ecke des Anbaus, nur um Liam Evonshare und Klees Zwilling Charley zu entdecken, die sich zügig der Gryffindorkabine nährten. Sie würden bald hier sein und Ulysses kurze Zeit, die er mit Klee alleine verbringen durfte, würde wieder einmal ein vorschnelles Ende finden. Verdammter Liam! Gegen Charley hegte Ulysses keinerlei Antipathie, aber der hochgewachsene, hübsche Liam war einer dieser Schüler, die Ulysses weder ausstehen konnte noch ausstehen _wollte_. Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht vor allem neidisch auf Liam…

Klee hatte die beiden noch nicht bemerkt, wenigstens konnte Ulysses dafür dankbar sein.

„Ich will nicht mehr spielen." schluchzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht gegen Ulysses Schulter. „Die Slytherins werden bloß wieder anfangen sich über mich lustig zu machen! Gryffindor kann auch ohne mich spielen…Hallodri Dangerfield ist auch ausgeschieden, es gäbe wieder gleich viele Spieler, wenn ich wegbleibe. Wäre doch fair, oder?"

Ulysses spürte das sanfte Gewicht ihres Kopfes auf seiner Schulter und er wusste, dass er handeln musste, oder diese Eisenkette würde sein Herz einfach zerquetschen. Was er brauchte, war eine Tat, eine spontane Handlung, etwas das die Qual der heimlichen Verliebtheit etwas lindern konnte.

Ulysses war kein mutiger Junge und er war auch alles andere als schnell, wenn es galt, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber es blieben ihn nur noch wenige Momente, die er mit Klee alleine war. Er fühlte sich wie ein Todgeweihter, der in seinen letzten Stunden all das nachholen wollte, wovon er immer geträumt hatte.

Aber wäre es klug, wenn er Klee jetzt _küssen_ würde?

Sicher nicht…

„Du bist eine gute Spielerin, Blondie. Ich finde, du solltest nicht aufgeben, dass würde deine Gryffindors nur enttäuschen." Er war einfach nicht gut im Reden und die Tatsache, dass Klee so nah war, half seiner Konzentration auch nicht gerade.

„Später ärgerst du dich, weil du vor ein paar singenden Trotteln kapituliert hast!"

Klee lachte eines dieser wirklich hübschen Lachen und Ulysses nahm seine Chance war. Ihr munteres Wesen war wenigstens für eine Sekunde zurückgekehrt und in dieser einen Sekunde, würde sie es ihm sicherlich nicht übel nehmen, wenn er…

Ulysses fasste ihre Wange und ihren Hals und zog sie blitzschnell zu sich. Ja, natürlich war es unfair und gemein, aber wenn man sich bei Klee nicht beeilte, riskierte man nur, einen Hieb ins Gesicht zu kassieren. Ulysses drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen und Klee, vollkommen überrumpelt, blieb regungslos und untätig…was natürlich dazu führte, dass dieser Kuss einige Sekunden lang anhielt, Sekunden die Ulysses genoss, aber Klee nur nutzte, um ihn entsetzt anzustarren.

Aber wie jeder schöne Augenblick, starb auch dieser. Ulysses hatte Liam und Charley natürlich nicht vergessen. Doch er hatte sein Zeitlimit bei weitem überschritten. Als er sich von Klee löste, musste er nur leicht den Kopf wenden, um in Liams und Charleys versteinerte Gesichter zu blicken. Liams graue Augen zuckten unbeständig und der dicke Charley sah aus, als würde er ernsthaft drüber nachdenken, ob Klee eine Nonnentracht vielleicht besser stehen würde, als die Quidditchrobe.

Klee schien heillos verwirrt. In ihre schöne gebräunte Hautfarbe mischte sich tiefes Rot, als ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie blickte betreten zu Boden, als würde sie sich dafür schämen, dass Ulysses sie geküsst hatte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich einen Fehler begangen hatte. Klee war, verglichen mit seinem Erfahrungsschatz, noch ein unschuldiges, kleines Kind. Sie mochte hübsch sein, ja, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie sich für diese körperlichen Aspekte interessieren musste. Sicher hatte sie keinen Wert darauf gelegt, sich ausgerechnet von ihm küssen zu lassen… ein Becher voller Eiscreme oder ein fröhlicher Badetag, _das_ waren Dinge, die Klemencia Appel Greene genoss.

„Es tut mir Leid, Blondie." stammelte er leise.

Sie nickte nur, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.

Liam verlor seine übliche Ruhe. Er trat vor und zog Klee am Arm hoch. „Du bist so ein Blödmann, Rathburn!" knurrte er. „Bestimmt fandest du es toll, dass die Slytherins jetzt fiese Lieder über Klemencia singen, statt sich über einen widerlichen Perversling wie dich lustig zu machen. Blöder Fehler, ich muss den Slytherins unbedingt sagen, dass du dich keinen Deut gebessert hast! Was denkst du eigentlich von –"

„Liam!" Ulysses war noch nie so froh, Klees herrische Stimme zu hören. „So schlimm war es nicht! Es war nur ein kleiner Kuss!"

„Ja, er hat dich auf den _Mund_ geküsst!" meldete sich der dicke Charley. „Das ist doch ekelig, Klee!" Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Schulrobe und reichte es seiner Zwillingsschwester. Klee nahm es an, tupfte sich damit aber zum Glück nur über die noch immer geröteten Augen und schnaubte sich die verstopfte Tränennase. Wenn sie sich damit über den Mund gewischt hätte, wäre Ulysses freiwillig für immer im Erdboden versunken…

Bei all der Aufregung hatte er beinahe Erinys vergessen. Erinys Norcross sollte eigentlich noch auf ihrem Platz auf der Tribüne sitzen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie noch ein Wörtchen mit Ulysses wechseln wollte, denn es hatte sie hinunter getrieben, auf die Wiese vor den Tribünen. „Ulysses, wie lange brauchst du eigentlich!" Schnell kam sie herbeigetrabt, warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Liam, Klee und, ordnungshalber, auch auf Charley und griff Ulysses am Arm um ihn wegzuziehen. „Was stehst du denn bei diesen Idioten herum?" knurrte sie und zerrte ihn mit sich. Ulysses stolperte rückwärts hinterher, all seine Gedanken hingen noch immer an diesem Kuss, der inzwischen der Vergangenheit angehörte, obwohl er noch immer Klees Lippen zu spüren glaubte.

„Hey, Norcross!" rief Liam ihr zu. „Dein Freund hat gerade Klemencia abgeküsst! Pass auf, dass er das nicht auch bei dir versucht…obwohl er das wahrscheinlich nur bei hübschen Mädchen macht und nicht bei weißgesichtigen Bohnenstangen wie dich."

Erinys stoppte ruckartig und man konnte förmlich spüren, dass zwei innere Mächte sich einen erbitterten Kampf um die Frage lieferten, was nun am Besten zu tun wäre. Ulysses kannte Erinys gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Zeichen auf Kampf standen.

Sehr langsam wandte sich Erinys zu Liam um und fixierte den Jungen mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen. Zumindest hatte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht gezogen…_noch_ nicht.

Doch zum ersten Mal schien Erinys tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen oder tun könnte. Trotz ihrer grimmigen Miene, Ulysses glaubte auch eine leichte Verwirrung zu erkennen.

Sie wandte sich langsam ab, drehte Liam und den Greene-Zwillingen den Rücken zu und drängte Ulysses, ihr zu folgen. Ulysses trabte ihr unwillkürlich hinterher, er war gedanklich zu beschäftigt und innerlich zu aufgewühlt, um sich seiner Schritte überhaupt bewusst zu werden. Diese ganze Situation war ihm so unangenehm, dass es kaum zu ertragen war.

Erinys führte ihn die hölzerne Treppe der Tribüne hinauf, offensichtlich wollte sie schnellmöglich ihren alten Sitzplatz erreichen. Dass Ulysses sich auf einer Treppe befand, realisierte er jedoch erst, als er polternd über die erste Stufe stolperte und in die Knie ging.

Erinys wandte sich zu ihm um, Ulysses hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht dieses schnippische Grinsen, das ihr nun im Gesicht stand. „Du hast Klee _geküsst_?" fragte sie belustigt und half ihm hoch.

„Nur ganz kurz!" verteidigte er sich…eigentlich war es eine Lüge, aber wer interessierte sich schon für diese Details?

Erinys zog die Stirn kraus. „Ist doch widerlich." murmelte sie und fasste ihn mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen genauer ins Visier. „Du bist doch nicht verliebt in Klee, oder?"

„Nein!" verteidigte er sich instinktiv. „Es war eine Art…Kuss zum Trösten. Verstehst du? Ein Mitleidskuss!"

„Verstehe ich nicht. Aber was solls…damit hast du Liam Evonshare zur Weißglut getrieben und das rechne ich dir hoch an. Ich mag es, wenn er wütend wird. Das steht ihm nämlich überhaupt nicht gut! Dieser blöde Dummschwätzer…ich bin kein Weißgesicht! Wenn man sein halbes Leben in Norwegen und die andere Hälfte im Norden von Kanada aufwächst, ist man nun mal blass! Und Schottland liegt auch nicht gerade am Äquator!"

Erinys war nicht enttäuscht? Nicht wütend? Ulysses wusste nicht, welche Reaktion er ihrerseits erwartet hatte, doch offenbar konnte Erinys der Umstand nicht erschüttern, dass er ausgerechnet Klemencia Greene geküsst hatte. Oder lag es daran, dass sie diese Geschichte einfach nicht begriff?

Oben, auf ihren alten Plätzen, angekommen, schien das Thema auf seltsame Art und Weise schon fast wieder vergessen. Das Quidditchspiel wurde wieder aufgenommen, diesmal ohne den Slytherin Hallodri Dangerfield, dafür aber mit Klee, was Ulysses sehr zufrieden stimmte. Sieben zu sechs in der Überzahl bestritten die Gryffindors ein herrliches Spiel und gewannen die Partie schlussendlich. Gerechtfertigt, fand Ulysses.

Die Ravenclaws, die sich meist auf die Seite der Gryffindors gestellt hatten, klatschten eifrig. Ulysses ließ sich seine Freude über den Sieg möglichst wenig anmerken, zu liebe von Erinys, die regungslos auf ihrem Platz saß und sich offenbar über die Niederlage ihrer Slytherins gehörig ärgerte.

„Ich dachte du interessiertst dich nicht für Quidditch?" rief er ihr zu, eine Notwendigkeit bei dem Lärm, der in dem kleinen Stadion herrschte.

„Tu ich auch nicht." brummte sie. „Und seit wann interessiertst du dich für Quidditch?"

„Ich interessiere mich auch nicht für Quidditch!"

Erinys blickte auf, ihre dunkelblauen Augen groß, tief und fragend. Sie bewegte ihre Lippen, sagte etwas, doch Ulysses konnte bei all den Jubelrufen – und Pfiffen seitens der Slytherins – kein Wort verstehen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Erinys zog ihn am Ärmel seines Mantels, so dass er neben sie auf die Bank krachte. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dir sicher bist, dass du nicht in Klee verliebt bist."

Selten war Erinys so todernst gewesen wie jetzt. Und etwas an ihrem Blick verriet Ulysses, dass er sie in heillose Verwirrung stürzen würde, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen würde…

„Erinys", sagte er in einem ebenso ernsten Tonfall und suchte ihren Blick: „Ich bin _nicht_ in Blondie verliebt." Das war gelogen. War das schlimm? Oder anders gefragt, würde es nicht weitaus mehr schaden, wenn er Erinys nicht diese Notlüge aufgetischt hätte?

„Gut", Erinys lächelte ihr schmalstes Lächeln. „Ich will dich nämlich nicht verlieren, Ulysses. Du bist mein bester Freund und eine Klemencia Greene würde die Welt nur ein Stück weit komplizierter machen, nicht wahr?"

War es nicht Erinys Egoismus, der die Welt ein Stück weit komplizierter machte?

„Blondie hat in unserer Welt auch überhaupt nichts zu suchen." sagte Ulysses. „Ein Duo bleibt schließlich nur dann ein Duo, wenn sich diverse Dritte aus der Sache raushalten."

Tatsächlich, im Grunde waren es die kleinen Notlügen, die aus dieser Welt einen beschaulicheren Ort machten…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Erinys goes international. Der Zauberspruch „Levende!" ist norwegisch, bzw. das Wort ist norwegisch. Grammatikalische Höhenflüge kann man da zwar nicht erwarten, aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle den kostenlosen Internetwörterbüchern danken ;)

Puh…übrigens glaube ich, dass dieses Kapitel bisher das längste von all meinen Plymouth-FF Kapiteln ist, es ist 12 Seiten lang, fast doppelt so lang wie meine Standart Kapitel.

**Elize7: **Wow, du hast ja mächtig viel gelesen, in letzter Zeit ;)

Freut mich natürlich, mal wieder etwas von dir zu hören. Das mit Professor Hellingsgard war ein guter Tipp…obwohl ich hier und da mal wieder so einige falsche Fährten gelegt habe, aber mehr dazu später

**Tami9:** Erinys oist nicht lebenslang vom Benimmkurs ausgeschlossen. Ich denke, sie darf die nächsten ein oder zwei mal dort nicht aufkreuzen, die Ärmste (na ja, eigentlich darf sie sich freuen ).


	19. Kapitel 19

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**19. Zahltag für Candy Lou**

**Personen: **

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht nun die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Nekoda Arkwright: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Guter Schüler mit einem pockennarbigen Gesicht_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Zweitklässlerin aus Slytherin. Stammt von einer griechischen Adlerfrau ab_

Hallodri Dangerfield: _Quidditchkapitän der Slytherins. Verletzte sich beim letzten Spiel schwer und liegt seitdem auf der Krankenstation_

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen Jüngeren mit Nonsens-Steuern das Geld aus der Tasche_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht _

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Barbette_ _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen, nun zu Besuch in Hogwarts_

Mr. Takayama: _Bekannter Kräuterkundler aus Japan. Hat einen Sprachfehler_

Candy Lou: _Bissige Monsterpflanze. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine verbotene Kreuzung. Ein japanischer Kräuterkundler interessiert sich für das Exemplar_

**Bisherige Handlung: **

_Der Spätherbst ist gekommen. Zsa Zsa Zabini stattet Hogwarts einen Besuch ab und Madame Burgunda kündigt an, sich demnächst auf eine längere, romantische Reise zu begeben… zusammen mit Professor Hellingsgard, wie Erinys und Ulysses bald herausfinden. Während eines Quidditchspiels eskaliert die Streiterei zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Dangerfield versucht Klemencia von ihrem Besen zu stoßen, verliert dabei jedoch das Gleichgewicht und stürzt selbst in die Tiefe. Schwerverletzt bleibt er am Boden liegen und Klee nimmt Reißaus. Ulysses versucht sie zu trösten, was mit einem unschuldigen Kuss endet…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Welcher kranke Geist hatte eigentlich den nötigen Wahnsinn besessen, um die Idee, dass auf Hogwarts Kräuterkunde unterrichtet werden sollte, für gut zu befinden? Nach Ulysses Auffassung, verdiente selbst das weiße Gerippe dieses verstobenden Verantwortlichen mindestens einen der Verbotenen Flüche.

„Da ist der Zauber des tanzenden Gerippes spektakulärer", belehrte ihn sein Klassenkamerad Nekoda, nachdem Ulysses ihn bereits zum x-ten Mal von seiner Antipathie gegenüber Kräuterkunde erzählt hatte. „Dieser Zauber bewirkt nämlich, dass Skelette und sogar einzelne Knochen anfangen zu tanzen. Es gab mal eine berühmte, steinreiche Witwe, Madame Rousseau, die ihren Ballsaal mit Hunderten von tanzenden Skeletten gefüllt hat, um sich die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben…die Muggelpolizei hat Madame Rousseau am Ende verhaftet, weil sie dabei erwischt wurde, wie sie den örtlichen Friedhof nach neuen Skeletten umgrub."

Nekoda hockte an seinem Platz, Tee und Toast waren längst vergessen, und studierte einen Artikel im _Tagespropheten_. „_Botswana – Afrikanischer Zauberminister stirbt an vergifteten Pralinen. Ministerium verdächtigt schwarzmagischen Marlowe-Clan_" lautete die dickgedruckte Überschrift.

Ulysses wandte seinen Blick ab und überflog suchend die Gryffindortafel, in der Hoffnung Klemencia unter den übrigen Zweitklässlern auszumachen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saß das Mädchen neben ihrem besten Freund Liam Evonshare; hatte eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade mit beiden Händen umfasst und nippte daran. Bis unter die Nasenspitze reichten die Kakaoflecken.

Obwohl Ravenclaw und Gryffindor am Vortag zusammen Unterricht gehabt hatten, geredet hatte Klee mit Ulysses nicht…was eventuell auch daran lag, dass ein höchst eifersüchtiger Liam den Blondschopf erfolgreich abgeschirmt hatte.

Jetzt gleich erwartete beide Klassen Kräuterkunde und Ulysses hoffte, dass Klee zu ihm kommen würde, um vielleicht ein nettes Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.

Das Frühstück endete, als Direktor Dippet mit seiner kleinen Silberglocke schellte; Schüler und Lehrer erhoben sich gleichermaßen und verließen in angemessenem Tempo die Große Halle. So schön der Tag auch am Sonntag gewesen war, so kühl und ungemütlich präsentierte sich nun der Dienstag. Über Nacht hatten die ersten Schneefälle des Winters eingesetzt und jetzt überspannte frostiges Weiß die Hügellandschaft. Schnee ging in Regen über und als die Schüler auf den Weg zum Unterricht waren, setzte ein wahres Trommelfeuer ein, dunkle Gewitterwolken ergossen sich über der Gegend und verwandelten die weiße Pracht in eiskalten Schlamm.

Ulysses war froh, als sie endlich das Gewächshaus erreichten, Madame Sprout zauberte die Kleidung der Schüler schnell trocken und mollig warm. So ließ es sich aushalten, trotz Kräuterkunde.

Gleich nachdem Sprout die Tagesaufgabe an ihre Tafel geschrieben hatte und die Schüler sich an die Arbeit machten, kam sie zu Ulysses und Nekodas Tisch gewuselt und lächelte feierlich. „Gute Neuigkeiten!", verkündigte sie. „Eure Candy Lou hat über das Wochenende tatsächlich angefangen, violette Blüten auszubilden. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?"

Natürlich wussten sie was das bedeutete, selbst Ulysses, der von Pflanzen weniger verstand als von der richtigen Zahnpflege für bayrische Lindwürmer: Die Frage nach Candy Lous Stammbaum war geklärt. Violette Blüten waren ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass es sich bei ihr um eine Mischform zwischen wilden Mohn und der hochgiftigen _Glücklichen Witwe_ handelte. Das bedeutete einerseits, dass es fortan verboten sein würde, Candy Lou in Hogwarts zu behalten, aber im Gegenzug gab es da auch diesen verrückten japanischen Kräuterkundler, der sich für das Exemplar interessierte und ihnen einen hohen Preis geboten hatte.

„Ich habe Mr. Takayama bereits eine Eule geschickt. Ich bin sicher, sobald er davon erfährt, wird er uns einen Besuch abstatten und das gute Stück gleich aufkaufen. Ach, dass ist ja so aufregend! Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ihr es geschafft habt, Candy Lou zu züchten, Hogwarts könnte diese Methode patentieren lassen! Liebhaber würden für eine Nachzucht ein Vermögen ausgeben, mit dem Gold könnten wir neue Schulbesen kaufen, oder die Bibliothek mit teuren Büchern bestücken lassen!" Madame Sprout kam sichtlich ins schwärmen und knetete die Hände vor ihrer üppigen Brust.

„Können wir Candy Lou sehen?", erkundigte sich Ulysses.

„Oh, aber sicher doch mein Guter! Kommt, ich habe sie gleich dort hinten, in einem Verschlag steht sie jetzt. Ich möchte nicht, dass neugierige Schüler ihre wunderhübschen Blüten abzupfen, für sein Gold soll Mr. Takayama schließlich etwas geboten bekommen."

Der Verschlag war nicht abgeschlossen, aber kaum zu entdecken, weil er durch Dutzende Pflanzen und Blumen zugestellt worden war. Sprout öffnete ihnen die kleine wackelige Brettertür und sie traten ein. Hier, in einem schönverzierten Topf, stand Candy Lou in all ihrer Pracht. Und tatsächlich, zwischen ihren altbekannten rotgoldenen Blüten fanden sich einige strahlend violette Knospen, die sich teilweise schon halb geöffnet hatten. Als wäre ihre schöne Erscheinung noch nicht genug, verströmte Candy Lou noch einen wunderbaren Duft, der Ulysses an Honig, Mohn und edlen Pfeifenrauch erinnerte.

„Wie es aussieht, welken die roten Blüten nun", sagte Sprout und entfernte säuberlich einige der bereits Verblühten. „In einigen Tagen, schätze ich, präsentiert sie sich ganz in violett, die schöne Lou. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, wie es dazu kam, dass ausgerechnet die verbotene _Glückliche Witwe_-"

„Professor Pomona Sprout?" Eine wohligwarme, weibliche Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihnen hinüber.

Sprout hielt inne. „Wer ist denn das nun?", fragte sie, an sich selbst gewandt. „Kommen Sie Mr. Rathburn und Mr. Arkwright, wir werden nachsehen, wer uns beehrt."

Sie verließen den Verschlag und kehrten in die Klasse zurück und dort - Ulysses Herz nahm sich Zeit für einen freudigen Aussetzer - stand Zsa Zsa Zabini, schön wie immer. Sie lächelte höflich und reichte Professor Sprout ihre Hand. Sie trug wunderbargearbeitete und sehr damenhafte Handschuhe und ganz allgemein duftete sie auch wie eine echte Dame. Ulysses musste sich Mühe geben, sie nicht allzu aufdringlich anzustarren.

„Oh, Ms. Zabini, wie nett. Was führt Sie zu uns, meine Liebe?"

„Sie wissen doch sicher, dass ich demnächst meine Mutter im Benimmkurs vertreten werde. Ich möchte den Mädchen solange zeigen, wie man exotische Blumengestecke und Blumensträuße bindet. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht eine kleine Auswahl an Blumen zusammenstellen? Ich habe eine Liste ausgearbeitet, auf der ich besonders herrliche Blumen notiert habe, ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es solche Arten in Großbritannien gibt." Zsa Zsa zog ein Stück Pergament hervor und reichte es Sprout. Ulysses konnte für eine Sekunde ihre schöngeschwungene Handschrift erkennen…wenn er diese Schrift mit der ungelenken Sauklaue von Erinys verglich, ahnte er, dass seine beste Freundin im Benimmkursus sicher noch etwas dazulernen konnte.

Sprout warf einen Blick auf die Liste. „Oh, die meisten Arten könnte ich Ihnen besorgen, obwohl ich mich frage, ob unsere _Papaver rhoeas persica_ schon wieder keimt. Ich werde einen Blick drauf werfen, warten Sie hier." Und schon wuselte die gedrungene Professor Sprout von dannen.

Zsa Zsa geriet keineswegs in Verlegenheit, auch wenn sie nun mit einer Schar Zweitklässler alleine blieb. Genüsslich sog sie Luft durch die Nase und lächelte zufrieden. „Wie schön ihr es hier habt", sagte sie mit ihrem leichten französischen Akzent. „Es duftet so herrlich."

Während sämtliche Jungs vor Scheu fast vergingen, die Mädchen schienen sich ehrlich für Zsa Zsa zu begeistern und löcherten sie augenblicklich mit Fragen. „Werden Sie uns wirklich zeigen, wie man Blumen bindet?", meldete sich die Gryffindor Panina Dearborn.

„Es gibt nichts herrlicheres, als ein Haus voller Blumen", sagte Zsa Zsa und lächelte milde: „Ihr werdet es sehen, es ist auch überhaupt nicht schwer, die Sträucher zu binden. Und, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würden, Männer lieben Blumen…sie werden begeistert sein, wenn sie so bezaubernde und talentierte Hexen wie euch ehelichen können."

Ulysses gönnte sich einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Klee. Er fand, wenn schon von Hochzeiten und Ehefrauen die Rede war, verdiente vor allem Klee seine Aufmerksamkeit. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie ihn genau in der selben Sekunde ebenfalls angesehen, doch nun wandte sie sich schnell wieder ab und starrte scheu an die Wand. Da Liam gerade damit beschäftigt war, einige Meter entfernt ein Schattenhüpfkraut umzutopfen, war die Gelegenheit günstig. Viel mutiger als er tatsächlich war, schritt Ulysses zu Klee hinüber.

Dass sie ihn nicht sofort anblaffte oder komplett ignorierte, hielt er für ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich hoffe du nimmst mir die Sache nicht übel, Blondie", sagte er leise. „Das war wirklich dumm von mir, dich zu küssen."

Noch immer etwas unsicher, hob Klee den Blick und musterte ihn. „Es kam nur so überraschend", murmelte sie. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet…aber es war nicht schlimm. Liam und Charley bauschen es nur auf, aber die zwei reden viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, fürchte ich."

„Ich rede viel, wenn der Tag lang ist?", Liam Evonshare nährte sich mit großen Schritten dem Tisch. Wenn Ulysses geglaubt hatte, dass Liam sich so leicht abwimmeln ließe, hatte er sich gehörig getäuscht.

Liam funkelte ihn finster an. „Du bist wirklich nervig, Rathburn! Warum nimmst du nicht einfach das Gold, das du für Candy Lous Verkauf bekommst und kaufst deiner Slytherinschlange Erinys etwas Schönes? Vielleicht etwas zu Essen, damit sie nicht mehr aussieht wie ein ausgesprochen magerer Junge."

Ulysses spürte, wie sich eine dunkle Wut in ihm zusammenballte wie eine schlagbereite Faust. Wenn hier jemand wirklich an den Nerven anderer nagte, dann war es Liam mit seiner übertriebenen Eifersucht.

„Stopf dir einen Snitch ins Maul", zischte Ulysses hasserfüllt. „Snitch-Stopfleber alla Liam! Wir hätten da sicher alle unsere Freude dran!"

Liam sah aus, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Doch gerade, als Ulysses sich sicher war, dass Liam auf körperliche Gegenwehr zurückgreifen würde, trippelte Madame Sprout zurück in das Gewächshaus und strahlte ihr breitestes Grinsen.

„Ich kann Ihnen alle Blumen zusammentragen, die Sie benötigen, Ms. Zabini."

„Oh, dass freut mich zu hören, Professor. Vielen Dank." Zsa Zsa sah wirklich unverschämt schön aus, wenn sie sich freute. Und da sie allgemein eine stets glückliche Person zu sein schien, war ihr bildhübsches Lächeln alles andere als Mangelware.

Zsa Zsa machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, aber nicht ohne ein paar blühende, gelbe Tulpen mitzunehmen. „Für Mr. Dangerfield", sagte sie. „Der Ärmste liegt noch immer in der Krankenstation, seine Brüche sind hässlich und er hat Schmerzen."

Was war sie nur für eine verteufelt gute Seele.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Wie erwartet warf Candy Lou innerhalb der folgenden Tage ihr rotgoldenes Prachtkleid ab und zeigte sich fortan in einem lebendigen Violett, mit Blüten so groß wie Kelche und der Duft wie milder Honig. Madame Sprout war so aufgeregt, als erwartete sie ihr erstes Kind. Jeden Tag trat sie fast wie zufällig an die Ravenclawtafel heran und berichtete leise von der weiteren Entwicklung der Monsterpflanze. „Wenn doch Mr. Takayama bald käme, er würde aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskommen", sagte Sprout dann jedes Mal voller Ehrfurcht.

Mr. Takayama ließ sich vornehmlich Zeit, doch am Sonntag kündigte er sich per Falke an und schrieb, er wolle gleich am Montagmorgen nach Schottland apparieren.

„Ist doch schön. In Kräuterkunde züchtet deine Gruppe eine absolute Monsterpflanze und dann kommt irgendein Asiat und bietet dir auch noch Gold dafür. Du hast eindeutig mehr Glück als Verstand", sagte Erinys eines Abends zu Ulysses, als sie aus dem mageren Neuschnee kleine, steinharte Eiskügelchen formten und damit die Klobande bewarfen. Erinys und Ulysses standen auf einem winzigen steinernen Balkon, vier Stockwerke über den Erdboden. Nach jedem Wurf duckten sie sich hinter der massiven Brustwehr und beobachteten, wie sich die drei jugendlichen Slytherins verdutzt in der Gegend umsahen. Veikko Johnsons volles, blondes Haar war ganz schneeverklebt, Erinys guter Trefferquote sei dank. Gerade drohte er dem Himmel mit seiner Faust, als ob er annehmen würde, die tiefhängenden Wolken würden ihn so zielgenau mit Schneebällen bewerfen.

Ulysses und Erinys kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Erebus Nott, ebenfalls ein Mitglied der berüchtigten Klobande und bei weitem der Intelligenteste unter ihnen, war nicht ganz so leicht an der Nase herumzuführen. Als Ulysses bemerkte, dass Erebus seinen Zauberstab gegen den Steinbalkon richtete, war es schon zu spät. Ein blauer Blitz folgte und dann brach von den Zinnen über ihnen eine wahre Schneelawine los, mitten auf Ulysses und Erinys Köpfe. Eiskalt rieselte die klumpige Masse unter die Schichten ihrer Kleidung und in Ulysses zog sich alles zusammen, bei dem plötzlichen Kälteschock.

Die Klobande lachte dreckig.

„Kalt, kalt, kalt!", japste Erinys und schüttelte den Schnee von sich, wie ein Hund das Wasser.

Ulysses Ohren ziepten schmerzvoll und in seinem Schädel pochte es. „Lass uns besser reingehen!", bestimmte er fröstelnd.

Im Badezimmer des vierten Stockes rubbelten sie sich die Haare mit flauschigen Handtüchern trocken. Ulysses nieste lautstark, der Lärm hing für einen Wimpernschlag dröhnend in dem kleinen Raum, bis er durch das geöffnete Fenster entwich.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand auch noch das Fenster aufreißt, bei der Eisenskälte." Noch immer stark zitternd trat Ulysses vor, um das bleigefasste Fenster zu schließen. In der aufkommenden Dämmerung lag die Landschaft ruhig da, der spiegelglatte See reflektierte die gewittergrünen Wolkentürme, die sich am Horizont sammelten. Ulysses blickte hinab, direkt auf die Gewächshäuser Hogwarts. Er sah die kugelrundeingepackte Professor Sprout durch das Glasdach. Die tüchtige Frau wuselte mit einer großen Bleigießkanne zwischen ihren pflanzlichen Schützlingen, goss mal hier, mal dort. Doch Ulysses Aufmerksamkeit galt vor allem Candy Lou, die nun nicht mehr in ihrem kleinen, separaten Verschlag stand, sondern ordentlich in der Mitte des Gewächshauses, so als wolle man sie ins rechte Licht rücken. Die lebendige Farbe ihrer großen violetten Blüten, war selbst für Ulysses zu erkennen, der weit über ihr am Fenster im vierten Stock stand und durch das trübe Glasdach des Gewächshauses starrte.

Professor Sprout ließ sich Zeit, als letzte Amtshandlung reinigte sie Candy Lous grüne Blätter mit einem praktischen Zauber und zupfte hier und dort welke Stellen ab. Schließlich sah Ulysses, wie Professor Sprout einige Schritte zurücktrat, scheinbar um ihr Werk genau zu betrachten. Offenbar zufrieden mit sich und der pflanzlichen Welt, verließ sie schließlich das Gewächshaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem silbernen Schlüssel ab.

„Guten Abend, Professor!", rief Ulysses von seinem Fensterplatz aus und winkte der Kräuterkundelehrerin.

Sprout blickte auf, lächelte und winkte zurück. „Alles bereit für den hohen Besuch morgen!", sagte sie laut, damit der Novemberwind ihre Worte nicht in weite Ferne trieb. „Mr. Takayama wird gegen halbacht Uhr erscheinen, er wird bei uns am Lehrertisch frühstücken, Direktor Dippet bestand darauf. Mr. Rathburn, Sie und Mr. Arkwright und Ms. Rigbey sind morgen herzlich eingeladen, den Verkauf von Candy Lou beizuwohnen. Oh, was rede ich? _Ihr_ habt sie ja gezüchtet, es ist _euer_ Verkauf. Mr. Takayama wird begeistert sein, wenn er Candy Lou in all ihrer Pracht vor sich sieht."

„Natürlich, Professor!"

„Schön. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!", Madame Sprout watschelte langsam Richtung Schlossportal und redete dabei leise mit sich selbst. Ulysses entnahm den Satzfetzen „…was für ein Glück für Hogwarts…" und „…ausgerechnet ein so bekannter Ausländer…", dass Madame Sprout in Punkto Aufregung nicht gelogen hatte.

Inzwischen war die Dunkelheit fast gänzlich über das Land hereingebrochen, Details und Konturen begannen sich in der Schwärze aufzulösen. In der Ferne donnerte es.

„Komm, wir gehen lieber, Ulysses", forderte ihn Erinys auf und trat vom Fenster weg. „Bald ist ja schon Nachtruhe und ich habe wenig Lust, mich von Hausmeister Pringle oder Argus Filch erwischen zu lassen. Punktabzug darf ich mir in nächster Zeit nicht mehr leisten, sonst spülen mich die anderen Slytherins das nächste Klo runter."

Wie wahr, wie wahr. Auch Ulysses wandte sich zum Gehen, doch er war keinen Schritt weit gekommen, da hörte er plötzlich ein leises _Klick_ hinter sich, als ob Jemand eine Tür ab- oder aufgeschlossen hätte. Wieder blickte er hinaus aus dem Fenster und hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Direkt vor Gewächshaus drei, Candy Lous Gewächshaus, sah er eine schwarzgekleidete Person, sie trug eine Kutte, die tief in das Gesicht hing und keine Blicke durchließ. Die Person machte sich mit aller Heimlichkeit an der Tür zu schaffen, doch nun, nach einem zweiten _Klick_, sprang die Tür knarrend auf. Leise huschte die Person hinein.

„Erinys!", flüsterte Ulysses. „Erinys, da schleicht sich jemand im Gewächshaus herum!"

Erinys kam zurück und spähte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Gebannt beobachteten sie, wie sich der schwarze Schatten im Gewächshaus bewegte, ganz so, als suche diese Person etwas Bestimmtes. Die Gestalt steuerte schließlich direkt auf Candy Lou zu, packte den Tontopf samt Pflanze und eilte zurück zu der Eingangstür.

Ulysses war, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. „Der klaut Candy Lou!", rief er gedämpft.

Erinys reagierte sofort. „Bleib du hier und beobachte, wohin der Kerl läuft! Ich werde ihn schon einholen!" Und mit diesen Worten war Erinys auf und davon, rannte aus der Toilette. Ulysses hörte ihre schnellen Schritte durch den Korridor dröhnen, während er selbst zusehen musste, wie die unbekannte Person samt Candy Lou aus dem Gewächshaus verschwand…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Eiskalte Luft zog an Erinys klammen Haaren, als sie durch das Eingangsportal hinaus stürmte, eine scharfe Kurve einschlug und schließlich in Sichtweite mit den Gewächshäusern war. Durch die Glasdächer schien verschwommen der blasse Vollmond und der Schnee knirschte jammernd, als sie über die Wiese rannte.

Völlig außer Atem kam sie schlitternd vor Gewächshaus Drei zum Stehen, der Zauberstab lag in ihrer bebenden Faust. Keine Spur von der diebischen Gestalt. Erinys drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, lauschte in die Finsternis. Aber auch ein _Lumos_ brachte sie nicht weiter, die Person schien verschwunden. Erinys blickte zu Boden und suchte im Schnee nach Fußspuren, doch die gab es hier reichlich. _Zu_ reichlich. Der ganze Untergrund war davon übersäht, natürlich, erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte Madame Sprout die letzte Klasse entlassen. Demnach stammte dieses Chaos an verschiedenen Spuren zum größten Teil auch von Schülern.

„Erinys!", rief jemand zu ihr hinüber. Es war Ulysses, der noch immer am Fenster im vierten Stock stand nervös hinaussah. „Der Kerl ist weg!", schrie er so laut er konnte. „Er ist mit Candy Lou auf und davon!" Selbst von hier unten erkannte Erinys noch, wie blass Ulysses war, so blass wie der Vollmond, so blass wie der Schnee und sicher fast genauso blass wie Weißgesicht Erinys selbst. Bei Salazar, er sah schon seit Monaten so kränklich aus; Erinys musste ihn unbedingt dazu überreden, in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu fahren. Verwöhnte Muttersöhnchen konnten nun mal krank werden, wenn die eigene Mutter sich enttäuscht von ihnen abwandten.

„In welche Richtung ist der Kerl?", schrie Erinys zurück, der aufkommende Wind verschlang die Lautstärke ihrer Worte fast gänzlich. Sie musste näher heran und ihre Frage wiederholen, damit Ulysses verstand.

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich glaube, er ist zu irgendeinem Seiteneingang. Aber vergiss es, Erinys! Komm wieder rein und wir suchen einen Lehrer, am Besten Professor Sprout! Wir können da alleine nichts tun, wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wer es war!"

„Ulysses?"

„Ja?"

„Ulysses, ich finde du solltest in den Weihnachtsferien zurück zu deinen Eltern. Das kann man nicht mehr mit ansehen, diese Streiterein zwischen euch. Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, wie krank und blass du aussiehst?"

Selbst bei diesem Höhenunterschied, der Erinys von Ulysses trennte, sie erkannte ganz genau, wie verdutzt er sie ansah, verdutzt und dennoch berührt.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Mr. Takayama kam genau pünktlich. Er hatte sich fein herausgeputzt, das schwarze Haar zur Seite gekämmt und verbeugte sich höflich vor Direktor Dippet und den übrigen Lehrern. Mr. Takayama war glücklich, er lächelte breit und schien tatsächlich Berge versetzen zu können, wenn er doch nur Candy Lou erwerben könnte.

Aber natürlich war der japanische Kräuterkundler ahnungslos.

Ulysses und Erinys hatten gestern Abend Professor Sprout darüber informiert, dass jemand die kostbare Pflanze aus dem Gewächshaus gestohlen hatte. Sprout war aufgebracht gewesen und hatte sich augenblicklich, mit Ulysses und Erinys im Schlepptau, bei Direktor Dippet gemeldet. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte die halbe Belegschaft Hogwarts von dem Vorfall gewusst, und sie schimpften auf diese Frechheit, auf diese Dreistigkeit und stellten erste Vermutungen auf – natürlich ohne Namen zu nennen – um wen es sich bei dem Dieb handeln könnte.

Ulysses war müde, der gestrige Abend war lang und anstrengend gewesen und es mochte auch an dieser bleiernen Schwere seiner Augenlider liegen, dass ihm der Raub von Sekunde zu Sekunde belangloser vorkam. Es gab wichtigere Dinge im Leben, zum Beispiel ein warmen, kuscheliges Bett.

Er gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Wie kannst du nur müde sein?", zeterte Erinys leise neben ihm. „Dir ist gerade ein ganzer Haufen Geld durch die Lappen gegangen!"

„Hab doch eh genug davon", murmelte Ulysses und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Der Steinboden drehte sich ganz leicht hin und her, wie ein wankendes Schiff. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf.

Erinys schnaubte missbilligend. „Du vielleicht!", sagte sie anklagend. „Aber vergiss nicht, Dreiviertel des Erlöses hättest du ohnehin mit Elicius, Nekoda und Aello teilen müssen. Die haben nicht so viel Geld, die hätten sich wirklich gefreut!"

Ulysses antwortete nicht. Zumindest von Elicius wusste er, dass es dem Jungen in den letzten Monaten gut genug ging. Seine Familie hatte ihn schließlich nach Norwegen geladen und so boshaft die Norcross-Familie auch sein mochte, Gold hatten sie allemal genug.

Währenddessen war Armando Dippet damit beschäftigt, Mr. Takayamas Träume grundlegend zu zerstören. „Leider haben wir schlechte Nachrichten, Mister. Hogwarts sieht sich gezwungen Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Pflanze, für die Sie sich interessierten, gestern am frühen Abend gestohlen wurde. Da der Vorfall erst wenige Stunden zurückliegt, ist es uns noch nicht gelungen, dem weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Es gibt noch keine näheren Verdächtigen, aber natürlich sind wir bemüht, den Fall so schnell wie möglich aufzuklären. In der Tat, die Geschehnisse sind blamabel, ich möchte mich im Namen der gesamten Schule für diese Unannehmlichkeit entschuldigen, Mr. Takayama."

Das stets höfliche Lächeln des Japaners bröckelte etwas und wurde zu einem nun sehr zwanghaften Lächeln, das so aussah, als würde man Takayamas Mundwinkel mit zwei Puppenfäden in die Höhe ziehen. „Wann Sie erwarten zu finden verdächtigen Mann?", fragte er schließlich: „Ich habe Gedurt, vier Gedurt, ich hoffe aber, Sie finden den Ehrrosen und geben ihm Strafe. Strafe der ehrrosen Diebe."

Dippet räusperte sich etwas betreten. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir den Dieb so schnell wie möglich ausfindig machen und die gestohlene Pflanze ebenso. Wir werden Sie informieren, sobald es Fortschritte gibt und ich gebe Ihnen mein Versprechen, dass Ihrem Erwerb der Pflanze sonst nichts weiter im Wege stehen wird. Es tut uns wirklich herzlich Leid, wir hätten nicht erwartet, dass die Pflanze einen so dreisten Diebstahl wert ist."

So endete die wirklich unangenehme Unterredung mit dem ausländischen Kräuterkundler; Mr. Takayama verneigte sich zum Abschied noch einmal vor der Lehrerschaft und auch vor Ulysses und Erinys, die etwas Abseits standen. Dann beeilte sich der Japaner, Hogwarts zu verlassen und man merkte ihm deutlich an, wie enttäuscht und frustriert er war.

Erinys knuffte Ulysses mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Flanke. „Ich konnte heute Morgen nicht schlafen, da bin ich aufgestanden und habe eine Liste der Verdächtigen erstellt."

Da die Große Halle noch so gut wie leer war - die meisten Schüler wachten wahrscheinlich gerade erst auf -, setzten sich die beiden Kinder an den nächstbesten Tisch.

Erinys zog ein Pergamentknäuel aus der Tasche ihrer Robe, strich es sorgfältig glatt und reichte es Ulysses mit detektivischem Ernst.

_Wer stahl Candy Lou?_

_Motive: _

_1. Candy Lou ist wertvoll_

_2. Vielleicht Rache?_

_3. Ein Kräuterkundler hat sicherlich wissenschaftliches Interesse an ihr_

_4. Candy Lou ist schön. Vielleicht wollte jemand sie einfach in sein Zimmer stellen?_

_Auffällig:_

_1. Der Dieb hätte von Candy Lou wissen müssen, er kennt sich also aus_

_2. Der Dieb wusste auch genau, in welchem Gewächshaus er Lou finden würde_

_3. Der Dieb besaß einen Schlüssel, oder kannte zumindest einen effektiven Zauberspruch um die Tür zu öffnen_

_4. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Dieb auch, wann genau Mr. Takayama eintrifft, denn er ließ sich bis zum letzten Moment Zeit_

_5. Auffällig ist, dass der Diebstahl genau in einer Vollmondnacht stattfand_

_6. Scheinbar kehrte der Dieb nach Hogwarts zurück. Er lebt also hier, wie es aussieht._

_Verdächtige:_

_1. Professor Hellingsgard – Er ist geldgierig und gerissen. Außerdem hat er sich schon letztes Jahr an meinem gefundenen Schädel bereichert_

_2. Mr. Takayama - Vielleicht besitzt er gar nicht die finanziellen Mittel, um eine so wertvolle Pflanze zu kaufen? Stahl er sie deshalb einfach?_

_3. Professor Sprout – Keine Ahnung was für Gründe sie haben könnte. Zumindest wusste sie alles über Candy Lou und besaß auch einen Schlüssel für das Gewächshaus_

_4. Liam Evonshare und Klemencia Greene – Rache ist für die beiden ja eh das Größte. Und sie wussten von Candy Lou, weil sie im gleichen Gewächshaus Unterricht haben._

„Oh, guck nicht so!", grinste Erinys als Ulysses fertiggelesen hatte und das Pergament sinken ließ. „Ich hab mir früher Dutzende Krimiromane durchgelesen. Du weißt schon, Mord und Totschlag und am Ende kommt der kluge Inspektor und sagt, es sei der Gärtner gewesen." Sie machte eine Geste, als ob sie mit dem Sparten ausholen und jemanden erschlagen würde.

„Ich finde, von all den Verdächtigen ist Liam am stimmigsten. Er war in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, vor allem nicht, nachdem ich seine Klemencia geküsst habe. Außerdem wusste er sogar, wo Candy Lou genau steht. Er hat ja gesehen, wie Professor Sprout und ich in den Verschlag gegangen sind, sein Tisch steht ja quasi direkt daneben. Und er ist klug genug um zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen…aber ich bezweifel, dass Klee ihm dabei geholfen hat. Ganz im Gegenteil, das hätte sie eher verhindert, als Liam die Gelegenheit zu lassen, wieder solchen Mist zu bauen. Aber Liam, der ist der Richtige für so etwas, der ist hinterlistiger als ein hungriger Marder."

Der erste Strom an Schülern betrat langsam und schläfrig die Große Halle, setzte sich polternd an ihre Plätze und griff nach Brot, Tee und Kaffee. Kurz darauf erschien auch Liam Evonshare, Klemencia Greene wie üblich im Schlepptau. Der große Gryffindorzweitklässler sah so früh am Morgen nicht ganz so hübsch aus, wie gewohnt. Seine hellen Augen waren noch ganz Schlafverklebt und die Haare waren auch nur notdürftig zur Seite gekämmt. Klee trug Fischotter Nerie mit sich, die ganz schön groß und dick geworden war, aber in Klees Armen döste wie ein Säugling. Ulysses glaubte, das Tier sogar leise Schnarchen zu hören.

Erinys erhob sich von ihrem Platz und fixierte Liam mit ihren dunklen, tiefsitzenden Augen. „Da haben wir ihn ja, unseren Tatverdächtigen Nummer Eins", sagte sie mit fester, höhnischer Stimme und trat ohne Umwege auf den Gryffindor zu…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich habe mir in diesem Kapitel einen klitzekleinen Gag in Bezug auf „Die Unteren Ränge" erlaubt… na, hat es irgendwer gemerkt? XD

Was denkt ihr, wer Candy Lou gestohlen hat? Ein bisschen Rätselraten für zwischendurch…

**Tami9: **Stimmt, die Slytherins waren wirklich unfair. Aber die Gerechtigkeit hat zumindest gesiegt und sie haben die Partie verloren ;)


	20. Kapitel 20

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**20. Die üblichen Verdächtigen**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Besucht nun die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Zweitklässlerin aus Slytherin. Stammt von einer griechischen Adlerfrau ab_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht _

Madame Barbette Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben…_

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Barbette_ _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen, nun zu Besuch in Hogwarts_

Professor Gerhard Binsfeld: _Der Lehrer für das Fach Geisterkunde. Stammt aus Deutschland_

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

Candy Lou: _Bissige Monsterpflanze. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine verbotene Kreuzung. Ein japanischer Kräuterkundler interessiert sich für das Exemplar_

Nerie: _Ein verwaistes Fischotterweibchen. Klemencia zog sie im letzten Jahr auf_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Der Spätherbst ist gekommen. Zsa Zsa Zabini stattet Hogwarts einen Besuch ab und Madame Burgunda kündigt an, sich demnächst auf eine längere, romantische Reise zu begeben… zusammen mit Professor Hellingsgard, wie Erinys und Ulysses bald herausfinden. Doch auch innerhalb Hogwarts geschieht merkwürdiges: Kurz vor ihrem Verkauf, wird Ulysses Monsterpflanze Candy Lou gestohlen. Erinys verdächtigt Liam und stellt ihn nun zur Rede…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…Liams Blick huschte unverbannt zu Erinys Norcross hinüber und seine grauen Augen verengten sich voller Argwohn. Erinys ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, sie war fest entschlossen und hoffte, dass diese Entschlossenheit auch für Liam deutlich zu erkennen war. Oh, und wenn er bereits das bemerkte, dann sicherlich auch ihre tiefe Wut und ihre ehrliche Empörung. Liam war zwar kühl, aber nicht blind. Er wusste offensichtlich sehr wohl, welche Karten Erinys hier offen auf den Tisch legte und um was es bei dieser Angelegenheit ging.

Erinys stoppte abrupt und funkelte ihn boshaft entgegen; sie spielte mit dem verwegenen Gedanken, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Aber nein, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Später, wenn Liam die Große Halle weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, dann würde sie den Einsatz eines kleinen Fluches sicher noch einmal in Betracht ziehen.

„Macht dich deine Eifersucht eigentlich so dermaßen krank?", bellte Erinys laut. So laut, dass Liam tatsächlich kurz zusammenzuckte und auch die Lehrer am Lehrertisch wandten teilweise ihre Köpfe.

Liams Augenbrauen zogen sich fast zu einem einzigen Strich zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Norcross", entgegnete er in einem kalten, schnodderigen Ton.

Erinys lachte kurz auf. Nun eigentlich war es kein echtes Lachen, es war eher ein einzelner abgehackter Ton, der allenfalls ihr bösartiges Amüsement zum Ausdruck brachte. Und genau so fühlte sich Erinys auch in diesem Moment, sie war auf eine hinterhältige Art und Weise belustigt. Fast genau wie an dem Tag, als sie Tiffany, diesem schrecklichen Kalbsgesicht aus Norman Wells, gesagt hatte, sie solle den metallischen Öltank mit der nackten Hand berühren. Das war an einem eiskalten Dezembertag gewesen, als ihnen der Wind nur so um die Ohren geweht hatte. Natürlich war Tiffany zu jung und dumm, hatte ganz vertrauensselig den Tank berührt und sich dabei hässliche Erfrierungen zugezogen. Wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sich Erinys still und heimlich gefreut hatte, denn die blöde Tiffany mit ihren flachsblonden Haaren, hatte es ohnehin nicht anders verdient.

„Spiel nicht den Ahnungslosen!", sagte Erinys wirsch. „Ulysses und ich haben dich gestern gesehen, als du unten bei den Gewächshäusern herumgeschlichen bist und –"

„Spinnst du?!", schnitt Liam ihr das Wort ab und lachte grimmig. „Auf was für Ideen kommt ihr beide eigentlich immer? Das ist doch lächerlich. Was soll ich denn bitte bei den Gewächshäusern?"

„Candy Lou klauen?", half Erinys seinem Gedächtnis mit pampigem Tonfall auf die Sprünge.

Liam sah sie an, ein unleserlicher Ausdruck schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Erinys deutete es als eine Art verdutzte Aggressivität, mit dem Wunsch vermengt, ihr einfach eine zu Scheuern. Aber nein, den Gefallen tat Erinys ihm nicht. Und selbst wenn, sie konnte sehr wohl zurückschlagen, darin hatte sie sicherlich mehr Übung als er. Und kleine Backpfeifen machten ihr schon längst nichts mehr aus, die steckte sie einfach weg, wo Gleichaltrige wohl in Tränen der Entrüstung oder des Zorns ausgebrochen wären.

Klemencia Greene hatte lange genug untätig zugesehen. Verwirrt hatte sie von einem zum anderen geblickt, während das Fischottermädchen Nerie weiter in ihren Armen gedöst hatte. Doch nun schien für Klee die Zeit reif, jedem ihre Meinung klarzumachen. „Erinys, ich finde deine Anschuldigung nicht besonders logisch. Warum sollte Liam-"

„Oh Mädchen! Denk doch mal nach! Dein schweigsamer Freund benimmt sich schon seit Tagen wie eine dämliche Zimtzicke."

„Eine _Zimtzicke_?", fiel Liam Erinys aufgebracht ins Wort.

„Ja! Weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, dass Klee und Ulysses sich so gut verstehen. Dass er sie geküsst hat!"

Liam schnappte kurz nach Luft, wie ein Fisch, der für einen Augenblick im Sand eines Strandes ausharren musste, und mit der nächsten Welle gleich wieder in das Meer gespült wurde.

Auf Klees Wangenknochen bildeten sich außergewöhnlich rote Farbtupfer, der Blick ihrer blauen Augen huschte suchend durch die Große Halle. Erinys vermutete, dass sie nach Ulysses Ausschau hielt, der sich, feige wie eh und je, sicher wieder irgendwo verkrochen hatte.

Liam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte trotzig. „Als würde mich die Knutscherei interessieren", sagte er und betonte dabei jede Silbe mit überdeutlicher Schärfe. Aber Erinys war nicht dumm. Sie ahnte sehr wohl, dass ihn der Umstand von Ulysses und Klee begrabenden Kriegsbeil, gewissermaßen die Stränge seines Nervenkostüms sprengte.

So mutlos wie Ulysses normalerweise war, jetzt schien er doch genug Mumm angesammelt zu haben, um zumindest neben Erinys zu treten. „Liam, wir wissen ganz genau das du Candy Lou geklaut hast. Stell dich nicht so bockig an und rück sie bitte wieder heraus", sagte Ulysses.

„Ja!", fügte Erinys hinzu. „Du riskierst einen enormen Punktabzug für Gryffindor, wenn du dich nicht beeilst und die Pflanze ordnungsgemäß zurückbringst. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Gryffindor in diesem Jahr so viel Punktverlust leisten kann…"

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" Nun sah man Liam an, wie erbost er war. „Ich habe mit der verdammten Pflanze nichts zu tun, ich habe sie in letzter Zeit nicht einmal _gesehen_."

„Und wo warst du gestern Abend?", fragte Erinys.

„In meinem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Kannst du das auch beweisen?", harkte sie weiter nach.

Liam stutzte unmerklich. Plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher wie gewohnt, sondern eher wie Jemand, der sich eigenhändig ins Schach manövriert hatte.

„Blondie, hast du Liam gestern in euerm Turm gesehen?", wandte sich Ulysses mit etwas gemilderter Stimme an Klee.

Klee legte ihre Stirn in Falten und schien angestrengt zu überlegen. Ihr Blick huschte mehr als einmal unsicher zu Liam Evonshare. „Ich weiß nicht, ich bin früh zu Bett gegangen. Er blieb noch unten, um einen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei fertig zu schreiben."

Erinys stieß ein langgezogenes „Aha" aus und fasste sich am Kinn, wie jemand, der nach langer Überlegung zu einer großartigen Idee gekommen war. „Alles deutet darauf hin, dass sich unser guter Liam gestern rausgeschlichen hat, hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Hast wohl gedacht, wir würden das nicht merken, was?"

„Ihr könnt nichts beweisen", sagte Liam bemüht kühl. Doch selbst in Klees Gesicht zeigten sich erste Zweifel, sie mied Liams Blick und starrte auf ihre Füße.

Erinys wusste, dass sie Liam bereits in Bedrängnis gebracht hatte. Sicher würde er irgendwann über seine eigenen Füße – oder eher über seine eigenen Lügen – stolpern, wenn Erinys ihn weiter mit Fragen löcherte. In ihren Kriminalbüchern funktionierte diese Vorgehensweise schließlich immer ausgezeichnet. „Wir können ja mal die anderen Gryffindors fragen. Irgendjemand muss ja schließlich bezeugen können, dass du dich gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehalten hast. Vorrausgesetzt du erzählst die Wahrheit", zwitscherte Erinys zuckersüß und nahm sich die Freiheit, Liam gehässig anzugrinsen.

„Macht doch was ihr wollt", schnaubte Liam bloß. „Ihr werdet euch schön dabei blamieren. Ich war gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte garantiert besseres zu tun, als Candy Lou zu stehlen."

„Als würden wir das bezweifeln, Sankt Liam." sagte Erinys unschuldig.

Klee sah ruckartig auf und suchte Ulysses Blick. „Sag deiner Freundin, dass sie Unsinn redet, Ulysses! Liam würde nie soweit gehen, eine wertvolle Pflanze zu stehlen!" Das sich Klee auf Liams Seite schlug war absehbar gewesen, aber besonders überzeugt klang der Blondschopf allerdings selber nicht.

Ulysses holte tief Luft. Erinys wusste sehr wohl, dass er Konfrontationen hasste. Genau wie er es hasste, so radikal Partei zu ergreifen. Ulysses war ein Mensch, der niemanden vergraulen und der sich überall ein Plätzchen warm halten wollte. Anderen die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, bedeutete für ihn in erster Linie, sich selbst die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Aber heute schien Ulysses endlich einmal fähig, jemandem seine Meinung zu sagen. „Liam würde nicht soweit gehen?" echote er. „Blondie, kann es sein, dass du etwas vergessen hast? Es ist gar nicht solange her, da hat dein Liam für Erinys Besenunfall gesorgt hat. Sein kleiner Scherz hätte genauso gut tödlich enden können. Also erzähl mir nicht, Liam würde nicht so weit gehen!"

„Er wusste nicht, dass sein Scherz so schlimme Folgen haben würde!", verteidigte Klee ihren besten Freund lautstark.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", schnarrte Ulysses. „Ich persönlich glaube, Liam hat die Sache sehr gut kalkuliert. Genau wie den Diebstahl von Candy Lou. Nicht wahr, Liam?"

Liams Brauen senkten sich und er funkelte Ulysses gefährlich an. Erinys ahnte, dass die Sache eskalieren würde…was sich vielleicht als Glückstreffer erweisen konnte. Liam war ein Gryffindor und Gryffindors sagte man allgemein ein hitziges Temperament nach. Punktabzug wäre Liam gewiss, wenn er jetzt die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Aber stattdessen wandte sich Liam bloß um, griff Klee beim Handgelenk und lenkte sie mitzukommen. Wie ein gelangweilter Kaiser, der sich um keinen Preis unter den Pöbel mischen wollte, schritt er langsam von dannen. Klee stolperte mehr oder weniger hinter ihm her, schien sich dessen aber nicht ganz bewusst zu sein. Der Blick ihrer wasserblauen Augen heftete weiterhin auf Ulysses. „Liam war es nicht." sagte sie wieder.

„Lass die beiden doch!", entgegnete Liam, laut genug, damit Erinys und Ulysses jedes Wort deutlich verstehen konnten. „Die zwei denken sich doch immer solchen Mist aus. Sie können nichts beweisen und damit hat sich die Sache erledigt."

„Wir werden sehen!", bellte Erinys ihm hinterher und wandte sich dann an Ulysses, der etwas verunsichert seine Schuhe betrachtete. „Die Sache wird sich schneller aufklären als ein Gewitter im Juli. Die Slytherins sind wieder fein raus, wenn Liam Punkte verliert."

„Wir sollten besser frühstücken." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Ulysses ab, als wäre das Thema Diebstahl an diesem Morgen einfach zu viel für seinen nüchternen Magen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Candy Lous Verschwinden war kein großes Problem, Liam Evonshare war kein großes Problem. Das einzige Problem, das Ulysses wirklich als „groß" bezeichnen würde, war die Sache mit Klemencia. Ihm war klar, dass der Blondschopf unter keinen Umständen von Liams Seite weichen würde, egal wie stark sich der Verdacht auch erhärten sollte. Sie hing gewissermaßen zwischen den Fronten, stand aber im Zweifelsfall für den Angeklagten Liam. Plötzlich schien es für Ulysses unmöglich geworden zu sein, Klee Nahe zu sein. Eine unsichtbare Grenzmauer hatte sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut, gebaut aus kaltem, nackten Stein.

Während des VgddK-Unterrichts versuchte Ulysses immer wieder, mit Klee Augenkontakt herzustellen. Sie saß zwei Tische neben ihm, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Liam ihr Sitznachbar. Liam blickte stur zur Tafel, auf der Professor Hellingsgard gerade einige Gegenflüche notierte und dabei leider nicht laut genug redete, um das schrille Quietschen der Kreide zu übertönen.

Klee hatte ihr Buch aufgeschlagen, aber Ulysses hatte das Gefühl, dass sie immer wieder zu ihm hinüberlinste. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung und die unsichtbare Mauer war gar nicht so massiv, wie er Anfangs geglaubt hatte.

„Mr. Rathburn!"

Ulysses Kopf ruckte mit einem Knirschen seiner Knochen in die entsprechende Richtung. Vor ihm stand Professor Hellingsgard in seiner dunklen Robe und blickte streng zu ihm hinunter.

„Sir?", machte Ulysses kleinlaut.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, weil unser kleiner, unnutzer Frauenheld schlichtweg unverbesserlich ist."

Fast die gesamte Klasse begann zu kichern, Betsy prustete sogar laut los. Liam verfiel in das kälteste Schweigen seines bisherigen Lebens und Klees Gesichthaut erreichte den leuchtenden Rotton glühender Kohlen.

Professor Hellingsgard klopfte Ulysses auf die Schulter und grinste leicht. „Vielleicht zeigt es ja diesmal bei Ihnen Wirkung, Mr. Rathburn?"

„Natürlich Sir!" Ulysses stotterte schrecklich.

„Na dann, auf mit Ihnen. Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie die Textzeile aus ihrem Buch gelesen haben, so wie es Ihnen allen aufgetragen habe." Hellingsgard warf einen vernichtenden Blick hinüber zu der noch immer kichernden Ravenclaw Betsy. „Nicht wahr, Miss? So lauteten doch die Hausaufgaben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?"

Betsys Giggeln kam augenblicklich ins Stocken.

Ulysses erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Platz und trat hinüber zu der Tafel. Er bemühte sich, nicht die Klasse anzusehen, die ihn amüsiert musterte. Stattdessen blickte er stur zu Hellingsgard und wartete auf seine Aufgabe.

„Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie über den Zauberspruch _Ignipotensius_ wissen, Mr. Rathburn", sagte Hellingsgard mit seinem scharfen, russischen Dialekt.

_Ignipotensius_? Ulysses kramte fünf Sekunden lang in seinem Kopf herum, dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die entsprechende Buchzeile. Er hatte vor wenigen Tagen erst im seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, den Text gelesen und dabei hin und wieder nachdenklich in das Kaminfeuer gestarrt, während er sich die Grausamkeit des Zaubers auszumalen versuchte.

Er räusperte sich leise. „_Ignipotensius_ ist ein schwarzmagischer Feuerzauber, der wohl mächtigste schwarzmagische Feuerzauber überhaupt. Er wurde im Jahre 1417 von dem französischen Schwarzmagier Guís Valbourg erfunden, der den Zauber dazu benutzte, die Mörder seiner Squibschwester in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Der Zauber umschließt das Opfer augenblicklich mit einer Flamme und verbrennt es bei lebendigem Leib, innerlich und äußerlich. Es hinterlässt einen ausgebrannten Körper, die Umgebung bleibt weitestgehend unberührt. Muggel, die oftmals die Reste der Opfer fanden, nennen es „spontane Selbstentzündung" und bringen es nicht in Verbindung mit der schwarzen Magie, halten es oftmals aber sehr wohl für „Unerklärlich". _Ignipotensius_ zählt zu den Elementarzaubern und wird auch als „Das Verbotene Feuer" bezeichnet. Im Gegensatz zu den Verbotenen Flüchen, bedeutet die Anwendung von _Ignipotensius_ nicht zwangsläufig einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in einem Zaubergefängnis oder die Todesstrafe. _Ignipotensius_ darf einzig zwecks Notwehr angewandt werden und selbst dann steht man ein bis zum Ende seines Lebens auf der Liste potentieller Schwarzmagier und somit auch unter Beobachtung."

Ulysses schloss seinen kleinen Vortrag mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu Klee, die ihn mit unleserlicher Miene betrachtete.

Hellingsgard hatte an einem der Tische gelehnt, stieß sich nun ab und klatschte einmal kräftig in die Hände. „Exzellent auswendiggelernt, Mr. Rathburn. Aber da Sie fehlerfrei geblieben sind und ein Talent für Vorträge zu besitzen scheinen, bin ich spendabel. Fünfzehn Punkte für Ravenclaw. Sie dürfen sich wieder setzen, Mr. Rathburn."

Dankbar schritt Ulysses zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er hasste es, frei vor der Klasse zu reden und empfand plötzlich Mitleid für Erinys, die am Ende des Jahres einen bedeutend längeren Vortrag in Geisterkunde zu halten hatte. Ob sie schon aufgeregt war? Wenn ja, dann ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

Der Unterricht endete mit einer Ankündigung seitens Professor Hellingsgard, die zumindest Ulysses nicht mehr überraschte, sondern seinen Verdacht nur weiter bestätigte. „Am 2. Dezember werde ich mich auf eine Art Erholungsreise begeben. Indien ist das Ziel. Begleiten wird mich Madame Burgunda und-"

Augenblicklich schnellte Ulrich Montgomerys Hand in die Höhe. Widerwillig rief Hellingsgard ihn auf. „Sie haben ein Frage, Mr. Montgomery?", erkundigte er sich offenbar etwas genervt.

„Wieso reisen Sie zu zweit nach Indien?"

Ulysses entging nicht, das Hellingsgards Wangen sich urplötzlich in einem zarten Roséton zeigten. Doch Hellingsgard überspielte diese Reaktion gekonnt mit Hilfe einer logischen Erklärung. „Weil Professor Dippet der Meinung war, internationale Kontakte zu pflegen", sagte er kühl. „In Indien wurde vor kurzem eine zweite Zauberschule eröffnet und Dippet war der Ansicht, ein wenig Unterstützung könnte der weitestgehend unerfahrenen Lehrerschaft der Schule nicht schaden."

_Eine gute Ausrede_, dachte Ulysses. Aber er wusste sehr wohl, dass Hellingsgard nicht auf einer Bildungsmission war, sondern einen romantischen Urlaub geplant hatte, zusammen mit der unerträglichen Madame Burgunda. Burgunda hatte es schließlich selbst und voller Stolz verkündet, diese Sache mit der romantischen Reise. Das war auch der Grund, warum Zsa Zsa Zabini in Hogwarts eingetroffen war, nämlich um den Benimmkursus zu vertreten. Und Burgundas und Hellingsgard Techtelmechtel während der ersten Quidditchspiels des Jahres hatte nur bewiesen, dass hier Liebe im Spiel war…oder ein gemeiner Liebestrank, wie Ulysses eher glaubte.

„Während dieser Zeit wird der VgddK-Unterricht ausfallen", berichtete Hellingsgard weiter. Die gesamte Klasse hielt den Atem an und ein wohliges Lächeln zeigte sich auf so gut wie allen Gesichtern. Aber wo Hoffnung war, war der Vorschlaghammer nicht fern: Hellingsgard schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sagte: „Oh, nicht zu glücklich, meine Guten. Ich habe einen strengen Hausaufgabenplan ausgearbeitet und ihn bereits von Professor Dippet absegnen lassen. Während meiner Abwesenheit werden Sie," er machte eine Geste, die die gesamte Klasse umfasste, „so viel zutun haben, dass Sie mich anflehen werden, zurückzukommen und den normalen Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen. Und wenn ich wieder komme, wird der kindliche Glanz in Ihren Augen völlig verschwunden sein, so hart werden Sie arbeiten."

Hellingsgard lächelte boshaft und die meisten Schüler stöhnten frustriert. Auch Ulysses wusste sehr genau, dass Hellingsgards Drohungen – wovon er fast täglich Gebrauch machte – immer einen erschreckend wahren Kern besaßen. Sie konnten also tatsächlich damit rechnen, dass sie über ihren Hausaufgaben mächtig schwitzen würden.

Nach seiner Verkündung entließ Professor Hellingsgard die Klasse. Ulysses stopfte seine Bücher zurück in seine Tasche und zuckte leicht zusammen, als plötzlich Klee neben ihm auftauchte. Er blickte fragend zu ihr hoch, in ihr schmales, noch immer braungebranntes Gesicht. Eine Bräune, die fast noch nach hitzeversenktem Gras und kühlem, klaren Seewasser zu duften schien.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie.

Ulysses nickte und beeilte sich, das Klassenzimmer mit ihr zu verlassen. Er sah sich kurz nach Liam um, aber Klee schien ihren ewigen Begleiter irgendwie abgewimmelt zu haben.

„Ulysses, es ist nicht fair", eröffnete sie ihm und wich scheinbar unwohl seinem Blick aus.

„Bitte?"

„Ich meine, dass ihr Liam verdächtigt. Ich weiß, Erinys Norcross steigert sich gerne in solche Anschuldigungen hinein, aber Liam hat Candy Lou nicht geklaut. Und ich glaube, du weißt das selbst sehr genau. Hör auf vor Erinys zu kuschen." Die letzten Worte klangen wie eine herbe Anschuldigung und irgendwie verletzte es Ulysses sehr. Die Wörter schlugen auf sein Herz ein und hinterließen das Gefühl, ein unnutzer, schwacher Junge zu sein. Sein Herz zuckte empört zurück und beantwortete die Anschuldigungen augenblicklich mit stiller Wut.

„Du kennst Liam nicht!" Ulysses legte genug Schärfe in seine Stimme, um Klee aufblicken zu lassen.

„Ich kenne Liam nicht?", echote sie und ihre blauen Augen flackerten unruhig. „Er ist mein bester Freund, Ulysses. Ich _kenne_ Liam."

„Ach wirklich?" Ulysses tat belustig, aber eigentlich war er so verbittert, dass selbst sein gespieltes Amüsement elendig klang. „Glaub mir, du kennst Liam nicht. Niemand kennt Liam. Er würde uns alle noch in zwanzig Jahren überraschen. Er hat Erinys beinahe umgebracht. Ja, ich weiß, er wollte vielleicht nicht so weit gehen, aber er kannte das Risiko. Er wusste, dass Erinys sich an diesem Tag auf einen Besen befinden würde. Und hätte es keine Aufpasser gegeben, wäre sie zu Tode gestürzt! Verstehst du das, Blondie? Erinys wäre _Matsch_ gewesen!" Plötzlich wurde ihm selbst schlecht bei dem Gedanken und die Erinnerungen an dieses Höhenflug Desaster spielten sich wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Energisch drängte er die Bilder zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Klemencia. „Ich hätte an diesem Tag beinahe meine beste Freundin verloren, Blondie. Und das zu einer Zeit, als es mir nicht besonders gut ging. Kurz nachdem ich das Doxyzid geschluckt habe und beinahe gestorben wäre. Aber nein, deinem tollen Liam ist es ja völlig egal! Er ist nicht dumm! Er wusste um das Risiko! Wenn Erinys gestorben wäre, wäre ich am Ende gewesen. Ich und ihr Bruder Elicius! Meine Güte, Blondie! Sei nicht blind! Liam ist zu weit gegangen und er wusste es. Er hat es immer gewusst! Und Candy Lou zu stehlen käme für ihn sehr wohl in Frage. Warum auch nicht? Er hat Erinys beinahe umgebracht, so ein kleiner Pflanzenraub zwischendurch ist dagegen doch gar nichts! Akzeptier es! Liam ist fähig zu bösen Taten!"

Klee schluckte hörbar. Ihre Augen tränten, aber sie schien mit all ihrer Willensstärke dagegen anzukämpfen. Schließlich suchte sie seinen direkten Blick und dieser Augenkontakt schien mit irgendeiner Form von schlechter Energie geladen zu sein.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Ulysses", sagte sie bemüht kühl. „Liam _ist_ undurchschaubar. Aber wenn du dich vor undurchschaubaren Menschen fürchtest, warum nicht vor Erinys? Von all den Menschen, mit denen ich zu tun habe, macht mir Erinys am meisten Angst. Ich glaube, wir beide wissen wovon ich spreche? Auch sie ist radikal genug für böse Taten. Alles was sie sieht, ist sich selbst. Vielleicht noch ihren Bruder und dich. Alles andere ist ihr doch völlig egal! Ich könnte vor ihr tot zusammenbrechen und ich garantiere dir, dass sie nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken würde!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du!", schnarrte Ulysses.

„Ich übertreibe nicht! Ich weiß noch sehr genau, was im letzten Schuljahr los war. Im letzten Jahr, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass sie wir Hogwarts unverzüglich verlassen sollen, wegen den Toten. Dem Irrlicht. Dem Werwolf. Ich habe Erinys angesehen, dass sie kurz davor war zu lächeln. Verdammt, vier Schüler waren verschwunden oder gestorben und sie _freute_ sich, weil dadurch Hogwarts geschlossen wurde."

Ulysses versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie er über diese Geschichte dachte. Natürlich, er wusste alles darüber. Erinys hatte ihm erzählt, wie ihre Gedankenwelt während dieses furchtbaren Moments ausgesehen hatten, als klar wurde, dass Hogwarts Opfer zu beklagen hatte. Ulysses wusste sehr wohl, das Erinys glücklich gewesen war, sich aber gleichzeitig für diese Gefühlsregung geschämt hatte. Wie auch immer es in ihrem Inneren aussah, Ulysses war klar, dass sie kein Herz aus Eis besaß. Höchstens ein Herz, dass mit einer Schicht Frost überzogen war, unter der es aber noch immer warm und angenehm pochte.

„Du siehst das falsch, Blondie", sagte Ulysses streng, aber besänftigend.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stieß ein bellendes _HA!_ aus. „Natürlich, jetzt bin _ich_ diejenige, die es falsch sieht, wie?", entgegnete sie ohne jede Spur von Humor.

„Zumindest wirst du bald einsehen, dass Liam Candy Lou geklaut hat. Er ist der Hauptverdächtige."

„Und du plapperst deiner Erinys wohl alles nach?"

Ulysses schüttelte trostlos den Kopf. „Seltener als du denkst. Aber in diesem Fall hat sie Recht! Alles deutet auf Liam hin!"

„Dann tut es mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht war. Wenn du Erinys unbedingt nachlaufen willst, dann tu es. Du bist ein guter Freund, Ulysses, auch für mich. Aber das geht zu weit."

Sie wollte sich abwenden, aber Ulysses griff ihre Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

„Warte Blondie. Es gibt sicher eine Art von…Kompromiss?" All seine Hoffnungen schwangen in dem letzten Wort mit. Er hätte sich vor Klee auf den Boden geworfen, nur um zu verhindern, dass sie jetzt ging. Die Feindschaft mir ihr hatte ihn ausgezerrt und die Freundschaft hatte ihm wohl auch deshalb so viel bedeutet. Und er hatte Klee geküsst, weil er in sie verliebt war. Jede Entscheidung, die auf mehr Distanz hinauslaufen würde, erschien ihm nun wie bitteres Gift. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Candy Lou war es nicht wert, Klee zu verlieren.

Klee schüttelte seine Hand ab und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu. „Was für ein Kompromiss? Ich halte zu Liam und du hältst zu Erinys. Das alles würde nur in Zeter und Mordio enden. Solange nichts bewiesen ist, stehe ich auf Liams Seite. Ich will ihn genauso wenig wegen dieser dummen Geschichte verlieren wie du Erinys."

„Das heißt, wir sind…keine Freunde mehr?", sprach Ulysses seine Befürchtung tapfer aus.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du beschuldigst meinen besten Freund. Was glaubst du, was ich davon halte?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht. Sie beide kannten die Antwort.

„Lass uns warten bis sich die Sache aufgeklärt hat. Sonst riskieren wir bloß, dass Liam oder Erinys irgendwem an die Kehle gehen. Ich werde mich aus dem Theater heraushalten. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich auch heraushältst."

Natürlich war es besser. Ulysses lag nichts an einem weiteren Aufflammen alter Feindschaft. Doch heraushalten bedeutete auch, Erinys die Drecksarbeit alleine machen zu lassen. In diesem Fall konnte er es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Hier ging es um _ihn_, um _seine_ gestohlene Pflanze. Erinys hatte das Problem, dass sie sich viel zu schnell und viel zu hitzig in solche Kleinigkeiten verbiss und nicht mehr losließ. Und, ja, Erinys war auch ein Mädchen, das es äußerst übel nehmen würde, wenn Ulysses sie und ihren Kleinkrieg ignorierte. All diese Probleme waren nicht grundsätzlich unlösbar, aber momentan musste er sich wohl oder übel gedulden.

Bis der Diebstahl aufgeklärt war.

Und dann würde Klee sich ihm auch wieder zuwenden, in aller Freundschaft.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Doch die Aufklärung bezüglich des Diebstahls von Candy Lou ließ sich Zeit und wand sich langsam dahin. Nach den ersten Anschuldigungen erlahmte Erinys Spurensuche. Nach wie vor war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass Liam hinter dem Raub steckte, aber der hübsche Gryffindor hatte die Tat offenbar besser geplant als angenommen. Erinys konnte nicht sagen, was einer der klugen Inspektoren aus ihren Kriminalbüchern nun getan hätte. Wie würden sie vorgehen, wenn sich keine weiteren Beweise mehr fanden, keine Zeugen, kein gar nichts? So verbrachte sie lange Zeit damit, über ihrer „Liste der Verdächtigen" zu brüten, auf der Suche nach dem klitzekleinen Detail, das ihr entgangen sein musste.

„Ja, da gibt es tatsächlich irgendein Detail", sagte Ulysses kurz nach dem freitäglichen Mittagessen. „Glaub mir, da gibt es etwas, das wir übersehen haben. Ich kann es fast riechen…aber es fällt mir einfach nicht ein!"

„Aus dir wird nie ein Meisterinspektor werden, Ulysses", antwortete Erinys matt.

„Warts ab." Er grinste ihr entgegen, als wüsste er plötzlich um seine Zukunft. „Ich werde noch mal den einen oder anderen Fall lösen. So oder so."

Sie erledigten zusammen einen Bulk Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek. Erinys hockte wie eh und je über ihren Aufsatz in Geisterkunde, der ihr auch in Zukunft noch viel Arbeit abverlangen dürfte. Sie strich sich mit der Schreibfeder nachdenklich über ihr spitzes Kinn. „Ich brauche einfach mehr Material", sagte sie frustriert, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ulysses.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Über den weißen Grimm. Ich muss mehr über ihn erfahren. Hintergrundwissen. Eigentlich müsste ich mich durch die ganze Gründerzeit durcharbeiten. Aber das ist das Problem. In den allermeisten Büchern wird weder über Willigis Wulfgard noch über den weißen Grimm berichtet. Wenn es keine Informationen gibt, die ich nachschlagen kann, wie soll ich dann an die Informationen kommen? Der ganze Mist ist ungefähr eintausend Jahre her. Auf Zeitzeugen kann ich wohl kaum mehr hoffen." Sie seufzte verdrießlich.

Ulysses blickte auf und lächelte mitfühlend. „Du hast noch ein paar Monate Zeit um einen Zauber zu entwickeln, mit dem man rückwärts in die Zeit reisen kann."

Erinys druckste. „Wenn ich so einen Zauber entwickeln könnte, würde ich eher Professor Binsfeld auf Reisen schicken. Er sollte sich das Zeitalter der Hexenverbrennung einmal genauer anschauen…am besten von einem brennenden Scheiterhaufen aus."

Jetzt musste auch Ulysses verstohlen kichern. Die Bibliothekarin, Madame Pince, räusperte sich pikiert und starrte sie beide über ihr dünnes Brillengestell an.

Nach den verhassten Hausaufgaben hieß es für Erinys, sich den noch verhassteren Benimmkurs am Nachmittag zu stellen. Das kleine „Missgeschick" hatte sie natürlich nicht vergessen. Klemencia Greene hatte Erinys hässliche Bemerkung über Madame Burgunda hinterhältig gepetzt und Burgunda war regelrecht aus der Haut gefahren. Für Erinys war die Aufregung schlichtweg unverständlich. Gut, ihre Bemerkung war nicht gerade nett gewesen, milde ausgedrückt, aber sie hatte es Burgunda schließlich nicht direkt ins fette Gesicht gesagt. Im Gegenteil!

Zu Beginn der Stunde gab sich die Madame Mühe, leichtfüßig in den Klassenraum zu tänzeln. Erinys glaubte, ihre winzigen Absätze unter ihrem Gewicht knirschen zu hören. Burgunda zog ihre übliche Parfümwolke hinter sich her, fast so wie ein Schwein eine Schar summender Fliegen. Das Parfüm war offenbar neu, es stank unerträglich nach Rosen und irgendwas, das Erinys an Schokolade erinnerte. Das Parfüm war so üppig aufgesprüht, dass es Erinys Nase reizte und sie sich ein Niesen verkneifen musste. „Bei Salazar, hat ihr noch niemand gesagt, dass dieses Zeug _nicht_ dafür da ist, darin zu _baden_?", zischte sie leise. Ihre Sitznachbarin Aello Rigbey hörte ihre Bemerkung und kicherte bösartig hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Sie duften wunderbar, Madame!" Das war die glockenhelle Stimme von Imperia Malfoy, die sich so eben zu Wort gemeldet hatte.

„Oh vielen Dank, Liebes." Krachend ließ sich Burgunda auf ihren Platz fallen. „Der gute Professor Hellingsgard war so frei, mir diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Zusammen mit einem Strauß Rosen. Altrosé. Wunderhübsch anzuschauen."

„Wie romantisch", hauchte Imperia ehrfürchtig.

Erinys verdrehte die Augen.

Bevor sie zum regulären Unterricht übergingen, erhob sich Burgunda mit all ihrer Grazie – von der es nicht viel zu bestaunen gab – griff nach einem handgeflochtenen Weidenkörbchen und begann, jeder Schülerin eine violette Karte in die Hand die Hand zu drücken. Währenddessen erzählte sie: „Ich werde am ersten Dezember eine kleine Party geben, anlässlich meiner Abreise nach Indien. Rein zufällig handelt es sich bei dem ersten Dezember auch um meinen Geburtstag."

Die Adrette Fraktion spendete koketten Beifall.

„Ich möchte euch selbstverständlich alle herzlich zu dieser Feier einladen", fuhr Burgunda fort. „Wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben, da bin ich sicher. Es werden viele Gäste erscheinen, aus aller Herrenländer."

Burgunda nährte sich Erinys und Erinys nahm, schweren Herzens, die Herausforderung an. So eine dämliche Party…gut, sie würde versprechen zu kommen und dann einfach das tun, was sie immer tat, um unangenehmen Dingen aus dem Weg zu gehen: Sich todkrank stellen.

Schließlich kam es nicht darauf an tatsächlich zu erscheinen, sondern einzig und alleine seinen guten Willen unter Beweiß zu stellen.

Also strecke sie die Hand aus, um die schriftliche Einladung entgegen zu nehmen…doch Burgunda ging einfach an Erinys vorbei, als wäre ihr Stuhl leer. Erinys Wangen begannen plötzlich zu glühen und sie spürte, wie eine Art von beleidigter Konfusion sich in ihr ausbreitete.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie Madame", bemerkte Aello Rigbey, der gerade ihre Einladung überreicht wurde. „Ich glaube, Sie haben Erinys Norcross vergessen."

Burgunda stieß ein pikiertes Schnauben aus. „Nein, habe ich nicht", entgegnete sie kühl und ohne aufzublicken. „Ms. Norcross ist auf der Feier nicht erwünscht. Erst einmal sollte sie versuchen, ihr grässliches Benehmen im Zaum zu halten. Wir sind hier in einem Internat und nicht in der Gosse."

Die Schülerinnen, die so eben noch geredet hatten, verstummten nun und blickten auf. Einige wenige, diejenigen die Erinys partout nicht ausstehen konnten, waren offensichtlich amüsiert. Andere wiederum wirkten verlegen, ihnen schien die Situation unangenehm.

„Wollen Sie es sich nicht noch einmal überlegen?", harkte Aello nach.

„Nein." Burgunda stellte deutlich klar, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ihre Stimme war kalt und schneidend, Widerworte duldete sie keineswegs.

Erinys sackte ein Stück weit auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Die Blicke der anderen huschten unangenehm über sie. Aber sie hatte noch immer ihren Stolz. Sie wischte sich die Haare hinter das Ohr, setzte sich wieder aufrecht und bemühte sich, ein Mädchen zu mimen, das über allen Dingen stand. Ein Mädchen, das sich für Burgundas kleine Feier ohnehin nicht interessierte. Ein Mädchen, dem es egal war, wenn man die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlug und sie draußen in der Kälte ausharren musste. Ein Mädchen mit göttlicher Würde.

Erinys spielte ihre Rolle gut.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich schätze, das zweite Schuljahr wird insgesamt dreißig Kapitel umfassen. Zweidrittel wären somit bereits abgeharkt. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass ich mit meiner Schätzung richtig liege, denn ich brauche zum Schreiben immer viel Freizeit und eben diese Freizeit ist bei mir demnächst total verbucht.

**Tami9: **Ich glaube, auf Hinweise wirst du vorerst warten müssen. Candy Lous Diebstahl wird nicht so schnell aufgeklärt werden. Denn im Gegensatz zu Frau Rowling, nehme ich diverse Thematiken gerne mit ins nächste Schuljahr, um sie dann aufzuklären…der Raub wird also noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, jedoch nicht unbedingt in _Zirkel der Wölfe_. Aber lass dich einfach überraschen ;)

Der Artikel im Tagespropheten bezieht sich auf einen Familienclan, der in _Die Unteren Ränge_ eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Nichts Weltbewegendes also, ich spiele nur gerne mit den Details herum…und wundere mich immer wieder, dass ich nicht dabei ins Schleudern komme

**Mila: **Danke. Ich hoffe, ich höre noch öfter etwas von dir ;)

Das mit Feelicitas ist inzwischen unabänderlich. Von meiner Seite her, besteht keine Chance mehr auf weitere Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Ist natürlich blöd für den Leser…gerade dieses „Doppel-Prinzip" hat die Sache ja so interessant gemacht, da gebe ich dir recht. Obwohl ich es persönlich nun doch ganz glücklich darüber bin, alleine zu arbeiten, weil ich so eine völlig neue Richtung einschlagen kann, die der Qualität all meiner Geschichten zu Gute kommen wird.

**Elize7: **Mir ist Candy Lou auch richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Ich finde, sie ist eine schöne Abwechslung zu den herkömmlichen Haustieren, die sonst in FFs auftreten ;)


	21. Kapitel 21

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**21. Eselin besucht Eulerei**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Forester Rathburn und Odysseus Rathburn: _Ulysses Vater und Großvater. Das Familienunternehmen geht zurück auf den findigen Odysseus_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Liam Evonshare: _Gryffindor Zweitklässler. Still und kühl, aber der beste Freund von Klee_

Charley Greene: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Klemencias molliger Zwillingsbruder_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Hufflepuff Zweitklässler. Er stammt, wie Ulysses, aus Plymouth_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Raymond Doily: _Erstklässler aus Slytherin. Wortgewandt, hübsch, aber auch ölig und gerissen_

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen Jüngeren mit Nonsens-Steuern das Geld aus der Tasche_

Madame Barbette Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben…_

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Barbette_ _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen, nun zu Besuch in Hogwarts_

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

Nerie: _Ein verwaistes Fischotterweibchen. Klemencia zog sie im letzten Jahr auf_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Der Spätherbst ist gekommen. Zsa Zsa Zabini stattet Hogwarts einen Besuch ab und Madame Burgunda kündigt an, sich demnächst auf eine längere, romantische Reise zu begeben… zusammen mit Professor Hellingsgard, wie Erinys und Ulysses bald herausfinden. Doch zu der Abschiedsfeier ist Erinys – dank einer etwas beleidigenden Aussage – nicht eingeladen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Der Sonntag an dem Burgundas kleine Abschiedfeier stattfinden sollte, war ein stürmischer, schneegeplagter Tag, der die Schüler vor die Kamine trieb. Nur die Wenigsten wagten es, sich durch die klirrende Kälte hindurch nach Hogsmeade durchzuschlagen; Ulysses sah nur wenige Tapfere von seinem Fenster aus.

„Gehst du nicht mit ihnen?", erkundigte er sich bei Erinys, die neben ihm stand und gelangweilt an einer Laufmasche ihrer Winterstrumpfhose pulte. Erinys war in der dritten Klasse und es stand ihr somit frei, das gemütliche Zauberdorf zu besuchen; eine Gelegenheit, die sie normalerweise auch immer gerne annahm. Nur heute, da schien sich Erinys für nichts begeistern zu können, weder für das Zimtgebäck das die Hauselfen verteilt hatten, noch für diverse Zauberspiele.

„Zu kalt draußen", sagte sie bloß schleppend und machte dabei ein miesepetriges Gesicht.

„Zu kalt?" Ulysses zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Erinys, du kommst aus einer viel, viel kälteren Gegend. Oder bist du etwa bequem geworden während deines Aufenthalts im Vereinigten Königreich?"

Erinys schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Ein wenig vielleicht."

Ulysses hegte eher den Verdacht, dass Erinys einzig und alleine keine Lust hatte, auf eigene Faust Hogsmeade einen Besuch abzustatten. Denn selbst so unerträgliche Bekanntschaften wie Imperia Malfoy oder Sybill Trelawney blieben an diesem Tag lieber im warmen Inneren des Schlosses. Die einzigen Schüler, die Ulysses und Erinys unter den Besuchern von Hogsmeade kannten, waren ausgerechnet die Mitglieder der Klobande…und auf die hätte wohl selbst die Jugendabteilung von Askaban lieber verzichtet.

Trotz Erinys gelangweilter Miene, plötzlich sprang sie halb von ihrem Platz auf, reckte den Hals und lugte durch das Fenster. Ulysses folgte ihrem Blick. Dort, bei dem kleinen Tannenhain, geduckt hinter einer Schneeverwehung die sich an die schmalen Stämme schmiegte, sah Ulysses vier Gestalten, die geduckt daherliefen. Die Vier schienen der Hogsmeadegruppe zu folgen, legten aber anscheinend sehr viel Wert darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Jeden Baum, jeden kleinen Hügel, nutzten sie als Deckung. Ulysses hätte wohl ewig rätseln können, um wen es sich bei den Schülern handelte, bis er plötzlich das Tier erspähte, das ihnen folgte: Auf den ersten Blick glaubte Ulysses an eine braune Katze, oder einen Dackel, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es sich bei dem Tier eindeutig um das Fischotterweibchen Nerie handelte. Klemencia Greenes Haustier.

Auch Erinys hatte bereits ihre Schlüsse gezogen. „Ich verwette meine Kröte Haubert, dass es sich bei den Vier um Klee, Liam, Nathaniel und Charley handelt."

„Sieht so aus, als würden sie sich nach Hogsmeade schleichen wollten", stellte Ulysses fest. Er hatte sich, in Begleitung von Erinys, selbst schon oft genug zum Zauberdorf geschlichen. Und obwohl man ihn bisher niemals dabei erwischt hatte, er wusste sehr wohl, dass gehöriger Punktabzug drohte, wenn man dabei beobachtet wurde.

Erinys grinste so gehässig, als ob sie sich dessen ebenfalls sehr wohl bewusst war. Wie eine dicke Spinne, die ihre Beute im Netz musterte, betrachtete Erinys die vier Zweitklässler mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Du wirst sie doch nicht verpfeifen, Erinys?", erkundigte sich Ulysses vorsichtig.

Erinys zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn an wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen. „Unsinn, so etwas würde ich niemals tun!", sagte sie. Der sarkastische Unterton war jedoch unüberhörbar.

„Wirklich, Erinys, du solltest das nicht tun. Bringt doch nichts."

Erinys lächelte falsch. „Nun…wenn Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Punkte verlieren würden - ein reines Gedankenspiel natürlich -, dann wären Ravenclaw und Slytherin wieder obenauf. Richtig?"

„Richtig", sagte Ulysses kühl. „Aber es wäre nicht besonders fair."

„Richtig. Besonders fair wäre es nicht…aber es wäre vielleicht der Todesstoß für die Bemühungen der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Die wären dann aus dem Rennen. Und unsere beiden Häuser, Slytherin und Ravenclaw, würden den Laden schmeißen."

Im Grunde interessierte sich Erinys nicht für den Hauspokal, das wusste Ulysses. Ihr einziger Ansporn bestand eher darin, den beiden anderen Schulhäusern eins auszuwischen. Oder besser gesagt: Die Idee dahinter war alleine, dem Quartett Liam, Klemencia, Charley und Nathaniel eins auszuwischen. Auf Erinys musste diese Gelegenheit einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz ausüben.

Nur leider fehlte Ulysses die Zeit, ihr den miesen Plan auszureden. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er noch rechtzeitig beim Slug-Klub erscheinen wollte. Professor Slughorn hatte ein weihnachtliches Büffet angekündigt…bei genauerer Überlegung musste Ulysses aber zugeben, dass er das weihnachtliche Büffet vielleicht lieber auslassen sollte. Sein Bauch hatte nämlich längst nicht aufgegeben Fett anzusetzen. Die Zeiten in denen er – krankheitsbedingt - nur noch aus Haut, Knochen und einem überempfindlichen Magen bestanden hatte, waren schon lange vorbei. Und er wollte der mageren Erinys nicht wieder die Möglichkeit geben, sich über seine Molligkeit lustig zu machen…ihre Mitmenschen zu verhöhnen tat sie nämlich nur allzu gerne.

„Ich muss langsam gehen." Ulysses wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, damit er wenigstens auf dem Kopf einigermaßen ordentlich aussah. Seine Haare mussten unbedingt geschnitten werden. Einige verirrte braune Strähnen hingen ihm inzwischen regelmäßig vor den Augen, was seitens der Lehrer schon oft für den ein oder anderen strengen Blick gesorgt hatte.

Zum Abschied zwickte Erinys ihn kurz in die Seite und grinste ihr typisches Gehässigkeitsgrinsen. „Gibt ein schönes Märchen. Ein Junge wird von einer Hexe gemästet, damit sie etwas zum Essen hat. Im übertragenen Sinne heißt das also: Nimm bloß keine Pralinen von Madame Burgunda und Konsorten an, Dickie. Sonst schlachtet sie dich am Ende noch als Erstes."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Noch ein wenig Schokolade, Ulysses?" Zsa Zsa Zabini beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und lächelte wohltuend. Auf ihren Lippen schimmerte ein Hauch von Rot und ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hatte sie heute zu unzähligen Zöpfchen geflochten und elegant hochgesteckt. Professor Slughorn hatte die junge Frau, wie bereits vor Wochen angekündigt, in seinen Slug-Klub geladen. Und Ulysses war sicherlich nicht der einzige, der ihr bewundernde Blicke zuwarf. Der blonde Erstklässler Raymond Doily, der selbst ein geradezu unverschämt hübsches Gesicht besaß, studierte Zsa Zsas Erscheinung mit stiller Aufmerksamkeit.

„Haben Sie noch eine dieser Mokkapralinen, Ms. Zabini?", fragte Ulysses geistesabwesend. Sie fischte sich drei der gewünschten Pralinen von dem Silbertablett, bettete sie in ein violettes Spitzentuch und schob sie zu Ulysses hinüber.

„Die scheinen dir ja ausgezeichnet zu schmecken, mein Lieber. Wenn du willst, schreibe ich dir die Adresse auf. Ich fürchte, der Genuss ist jedoch etwas kostspieliger als gewöhnlich."

„Oh, Ms. Zabini. Ich denke, Ulysses wird sich die Pralinen durchaus leisten können", mischte sich Professor Slughorn ein. Seine dicken Wangen hatten vor lauter Glühwein einen lebhaften Rotton angenommen. Er war eindeutig beschwippst. „Die Rathburns haben mehr als genug Zaubergeld. Ulysses hier wird eines Tages ein gutgehendes Familienunternehmen leiten. Und wenn er den unbegreiflichen Geschäftssinn seines Großvaters geerbt haben sollte, wird er sein Vermögen innerhalb eines Jahres sicher noch verdoppeln können, da bin ich sicher. Odysseus Rathburn war ein echter Teufelskerl." Slughorn prostete Ulysses zu und gluckste zufrieden.

Raymond Doily schnaubte bloß. „Sie sollten nicht vergessen, Professor, dass _mein_ Vater auf dem internationalen Markt führend ist. Die Rathburns machen hier in Großbritannien gute Geschäfte, doch die Doilys handeln _welt_weit. Und Forester Rathburn ist auch nicht mehr als ein Unterhändler meines Vaters." Raymond fixierte Ulysses mit seinen großen, klaren Engelsaugen an, die mit dichten Wimpern umrahmt waren. Der Slytherin lächelte ölig. „Mein Vater ist der Boss deines Vaters, Rathburn. Und wenn du eines Tages den Familienbetrieb übernimmst bedeutet das nur, dass _ich_ quasi _dein_ Boss sein werde."

„Was du nicht sagst, Doily", schnarrte Ulysses trocken. „Die hässliche Schleimspur, die du hinterlässt, werde ich wohl nie loswerden, oder?"

Wieder gluckste Slughorn. „Ihr beide verfügt tatsächlich über diesen bissigen Geschäftssinn, den ich so sehr schätze. Herrlich."

Raymond lächelte süffisant und Ulysses wandte sich von ihm ab. Sein Herz pochte wild und wütend. Wenn er Raymond jetzt nicht ignorieren würde, wäre das Risiko hoch, einen Herzanfall zu kassieren. Er hörte eine Weile lang zu, wie sich Zsa Zsa mit dem Hufflepuff Ambrosius Flume über die Herstellung von süßem Kokoswein unterhielten.

„Kokoswein für Kinder ist köstlich. Viel besser als das englische Butterbier", sagte Zsa Zsa gerade freundlich. „Leider habe ich noch keinen Kokoswein in Hogsmeade entdecken können. Man könnte sich eine goldene Nase damit verdienen."

„Sicher eine gute Idee. Butterbier verkauft sich nur in der kalten Jahreszeit besonders gut. Ich denke, süßer Kokoswein wäre besonders geeignet für die Sommermonate." Ambrosius fachsimpelte gerne. Ulysses hatte gehört, dass Ambrosius nach den Sommerferien für den _Vollen Goldtopf_, den Süßwarenladen in Hogsmeade arbeiten würde. Eine Anstellung, die er vornehmlich Professor Slughorn zu verdanken hatte.

Ulysses schob sich eine von Zsa Zsas Mokkapralinen in den Mund und kaute übersättigt darauf herum. Sein Bauch drückte bereits gegen den Hosenbund und das, obwohl ihm das Mittagessen noch bevor stand.

Nach einigen Minuten erhob sich Zsa Zsa von dem Tisch, an dem sie alle gesessen hatten. Sie schenkte Slughorn ein entschuldigendes Zwinkern. „Tut mir Leid Professor, aber Sie wissen ja, dass ich heute noch zu einer anderen Feier geladen wurde. Ich muss meiner Mutter unbedingt unter die Arme greifen bei den Vorbereitungen. Gegen sechs Uhr erwarten wir die ersten Gäste."

„Natürlich, meine Liebe."

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie heute Abend auch erscheinen werden, Professor?" Zsa Zsa legte den Kopf schief und schmunzelte wissend.

„Selbstverständlich. So eine Feier lasse ich mir nicht entgehen", sagte Slughorn.

„Also dann, auf Wiedersehen." Zsa Zsa wandte sich ab und verabschiedete sich auch bei den übrigen Schülern. Als sich ihr Blick mit Ulysses Blick kreuzte hielt sie jedoch inne. „Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen", seufzte sie und schlug sich mit der Handfläche leicht gegen die Stirn. „Ulysses, ich muss unbedingt deine Freundin Erinys Norcross finden."

Ulysses, der wie immer weitaus mehr in diesen Blick interpretiert hatte, fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt. „Erinys?" echote er.

„Sie wurde von meiner Mutter nicht zu der Feier eingeladen. Ich fand es jedoch unfair und habe deshalb beschlossen, Erinys zu meinem persönlichen Gast zu machen."

_Als ob Erinys das interessieren würde_, dachte sich Ulysses amüsiert. Bei der Vorstellung, Zsa Zsa würde die knochige Erinys in ein prächtiges Abendkleid zwingen, musste er verstohlen grinsen.

„Nun?"

Ulysses überlegte kurz. Es war Sonntagvormittag und es gab keinen besonderen Ort, an dem Erinys regelmäßig ihre Sonntage verbrachte. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie auf Ulysses Gesellschaft verzichten musste. „Sie hat ein paar Aufgaben in Geisterkunde zu erledigen", sagte er schließlich. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie vielleicht in der Bibliothek ist. Ganz vielleicht aber nur. Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Tatsächlich hielt sich Erinys Norcross zu diesem Zeitpunkt keineswegs in der Bibliothek auf. Vielmehr verbarg sie sich so gut es ging hinter der Brustwehr eines kleinen, massiven Steinbalkons und lugte vorsichtig hinunter. Ihrem schlechten Gewissen – das sich zeitweise tatsächlich sogar etwas geregt hatte…aber nur etwas – zum Trotz, hatte sie den kleinen, unerlaubten Hogsmeade-Ausflug von Liam, Klee und ihren beiden Anhängseln verpfiffen.

Sie schob diese böse Tat jedoch auf ihr ausgeprägtes Pflichtbewusstsein.

Nun, keine Stunde später, trotteten die vier wiedergefundenen Ausflügler in Begleitung des Hausmeisters und Argus Filch, zurück nach Hogwarts. Mr. Pringle rieb sich die Hände, als wäre ihm soeben ein dicker Fang ins Netz gegangen, und auch Argus wirkte, selbst aus großer Höhe, überaus selbstzufrieden.

Empfangen wurden die vier Ausreißer bereits von einer mürrischen Professor McGonagall, die ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte. Ihr dunkler Wintermantel bauschte sich im kalten Sturm. Ihre erste Amtshandlung bestand darin, Liam am Arm zu greifen und heftig auf ihn einzureden. Erinys konnte ihre Worte nicht verstehen, dazu war sie zu weit entfernt und der Wind rauschte zu laut um ihre Ohren. Doch die Tatsache, dass Liams sonst so beherrschte Miene quasi in sich zusammenfiel, genügte ihr vollkommen. Über den Punktabzug dürfte selbst er sich gehörig ärgern. Und Slytherin wäre danach wieder fein raus. Aber so war nun mal das Leben und im Krieg und in der Liebe war alles erlaubt. _Vor allem im Krieg_, dachte Erinys befriedigt.

Liams Gegenschlag in diesem „Krieg" folgte jedoch bereits kurze Zeit später.

Erinys saß in der Bibliothek und goldgrünes, schummriges Licht fiel durch das bleigefasste Buntglasfenster ihrer ruhigen Sitzecke. In regelmäßigen Abständen spähte Erinys über die Seiten ihres Buches hinweg, zu Sybill Trelawney, die bedeutend weiter entfernt saß. Erinys konnte ihre krausen, dunklen Haare und einen Teil von Sybills Kopf und Rücken erkennen, wenn sie durch die schmale Buchlücke im Regal lugte. Seit ihrem verhängnisvollen Waldausflug hatten Erinys und Sybill kein weiteres Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, obwohl Erinys sehr wohl wusste, dass es ihre Pflicht war sich bei Sybill zu entschuldigen. Aber diesen Gedanken schob sie jedes Mal weit, weit von sich. Sybill lebte in ihrer eigenen, schrulligen Welt und eine Entschuldigung bedeutete ihr sicher nicht so viel wie anderen. Erinys hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, allen voran von Erinys selbst.

Und diese unkomplizierten Spielregeln befolgte Erinys Norcross nur allzu gerne.

„Einhundertfünfzig Punkte Abzug. Vielen Dank Norcross."

Erinys hielt erschrocken den Atem an, als die ruhige, nüchterne Stimme hinter ihr erklang. Ruckartig wandte sie sich um und starrte nun direkt in Liam Evonshares hübsches, schmales Gesicht, dessen graue Augen sie kühl musterten.

Erinys verdrängte die Tatsache, dass der Schock ihr Herz so kräftig wie ein Stromschlag durchzuckt hatte und es wie wild schlagen ließ. Sie zwang sich zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Das hier war nur Liam, ein schweigsamer Zweitklässler, der allenfalls ein Talent zum Heranpirschen besaß. Kein Grund besorgt zu sein.

„Hundertfünfzig, Evonshare? Da sieht man mal, dass sich solche Ausflüge nicht lohnen, wie?"

„Sehr lustig, Norcross. Du bist eine verdammte Petze."

„Genau wie deine Klemencia. Die hat mich schließlich vor kurzem auch verpfiffen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit mal wieder zum Zuge kommt. Jetzt sind wir quitt, Evonshare. Kein Grund Streit anzufangen."

Diese Bemerkung quittierte Liam aber bloß mit einem falschen Schmunzeln und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Erinys gleiten, bildete mit seinen Händen ein Zelt und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab. Seine hellen Augen ruhten unverbannt auf Erinys Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte.

Erinys schaffte es volle zehn Sekunden, Liams seltsames Verhalten zu ignorieren. Dann aber hob sie den Blick und starrte trotzig zu ihm hinüber, wie er seelenruhig auf seinem Platz saß.

„Könntest du das bitte lassen?", sagte sie unwirsch.

Liam setzte die Miene eines Unschuldigen auf. „Was denn?" fragte er mit einem fast schon süßlichen Unterton.

„Setz dich gefälligst woanders hin, Evonshare! _Ich_ arbeite hier."

„Du sitzt an einem Tisch, der für mindestens vier Schüler gedacht ist", entgegnete Liam mit übertriebener Gelassenheit. „Ich habe ein Recht hier zu sitzen. Außerdem tue ich dir ja nichts, ich sitze hier bloß ganz ruhig."

Erinys Augenbrauen senkten sich unwillkürlich und ihr Herz schlug boshaft in ihrer Brust. Sie wusste, dass Liam sie einzig und allein provozieren wollte und sah es deshalb in keinster Weise ein, sich von dieser Provokation unnötig anstacheln zu lassen. Also lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Buch, las Zeile um Zeile. Doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre überreizten Nerven nun schmerzhaft in ihrem Schädel pochten und nach Ruhe verlangten. Liam musste gehen, oder Erinys würde sich am Ende gezwungen sehen, ihm eines dieser dicken, zweitausend Seiten starken Bücher in sein hübsches Gesicht zu schlagen.

Eine Weile hockten die beiden Schüler schweigend beieinander. Erinys nahm Liams leise Atemgeräusche mit einer Deutlichkeit war, die sie langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien. Sie fasste sich an die Schläfen und ignorierte das Aufheulen einsetzender Kopfschmerzen, während Liam begann, mit den Fingernägeln eine alte, oberflächliche Brandspur im Tisch nachzuziehen. Dabei gähnte er laut.

„Liam Evonshare!" Erinys schlug mit der Faust auf das Holz. „_Verschwinde_!", zischte sie.

Liam musterte sie mit kühlem Trotz. „Du bist nicht die einzige, die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hat", sagte er.

„Bei Freya, ich sehe dich aber _nicht_ arbeiten!"

„Warts ab."

Erinys glaubte eine unterschwellige Drohung aus Liams Worten herauszuhören, aber sie konnte sie auch täuschen. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem letzten, giftigen Blick, bevor sie ihre Sachen zurück in die Schultasche stopfte und aufsprang. „Weißt du was? Die Lust am Lernen ist mir gerade vergangen. Meinetwegen kannst du hier sitzen bleiben und versauern, ich zumindest lasse mich nicht so einfach provozieren!"

Zügig machte sie sich daran, aus der Bibliothek zu verschwinden. _Flüchten_ tat sie jedoch keinesfalls. Sie fürchtete sich in keiner Weise vor Liam, mochte er noch so groß, verschwiegen und hinterlistig sein. Sie besaß den Stolz einer jeden Drittklässlerin, die über die Zweitklässler nur die Nase rümpfen konnte.

Sie schummelte das Buch, in dem sie zuvor noch gelesen hatte, an Madame Pince vorbei, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, Soßenflecken von ihrem _Tagespropheten_ zu tupfen und dabei einen höchst pikierten Eindruck machte. Erinys verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich länger in der Bibliothek aufzuhalten als nötig. Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum würde sie genügend Ruhe finden um weiter zu arbeiten und das Beste daran war, dass kein Gryffindor namens Liam Evonshare sie dort erreichen und zur Weißglut treiben konnte.

Und doch hatte sie genau diesen Gryffindor namens Liam Evonshare nicht mit einkalkuliert. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, da stieß das „ausgeborgte" Buch aus der Bibliothek plötzlich einen kläglichen Schluchzer aus und klapperte mit seinen Buchrücken.

„Oh, nicht doch", seufzte Erinys und zog das Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Sie wusste, dass einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek anfingen sich bemerkbar zu machen, wenn man sie ohne Erlaubnis einfach mitnahm. Allerdings hatte Erinys auch geglaubt, dass dieses Phänomen ausschließlich bei den verbotenen Büchern auftrat. Ihr Buch hingegen war harmlos und behandelte lediglich das Thema Geistererscheinungen. Und das war doch noch lange keinen Grund, einen solchen Radau zu veranstalten, oder?

Das dicke Buch klappte sich selbstständig auf und blätterte seine Seiten in rasendem Tempo hin und her. Es stieß ein krächzendes Wimmern aus, das kläglich durch den Korridor hallte.

Erinys zückte ihren Zauberstab und tippte gegen den Ledereinband. _„Silencio!"_, zischte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass ein simpler Zauberspruch gegen diese Diebstahlsicherung nichts bewirken würde. Damit behielt sie natürlich Recht.

„Probleme, Norcross?", plötzlich war Liams leise, nüchterne Stimme hinter ihr. Erinys fuhr herum und fand sich erneut in seiner unangenehmen Gesellschaft wieder. Liam stand zwei Meter von ihr entfernt, die Hände ruhig hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet. Erinys konnte in seinen Augen keine Spur von Häme ausmachen, aber sie konnte sich auch genauso gut täuschen. Liam Evonshare war mit dem Gesicht eines erfahrenen Pokerspielers geboren worden. Selten, sehr selten verlor er die Beherrschung über seine Mimik.

„Du solltest das Buch besser zurückbringen. Es wird immer lauter schreien. Du willst doch nicht, dass Direktor Dippet vor Schreck aus seinem Bettchen fällt, oder?", riet ihr Liam ohne das es im Geringsten nach einem Rat klang. Er hätte genauso gut über das morgige Wetter sinnieren können.

„Danke Evonshare für deine Mühe", sagte Erinys kühl. „Aber ich glaube, du kannst jetzt wieder verschwinden. Kein Grund mir wie eine Klette zu folgen, oder?"

„Ich habe Gründe dir zu folgen", entgegnete er unverzüglich. Erinys horchte auf und musterte ihn kritisch und aufmerksam. Das Buch in ihren Händen krächzte immer lauter und zerrte an ihren Nerven.

„Du folgst mir, weil du mich zur Weißglut treiben willst. Richtig, Evonshare?"

„Falsch. Ich folge dir, weil ich dich in eine Übung mit einbeziehen möchte", Liams Worte waren gewählt und gestelzt, ebenso der Klang seiner Stimme. _Wahrscheinlich,_ dachte sich Erinys, _hat er sich auf diesen Moment lange vorbereitet_. Eine Vermutung, die ihre Wachsamkeit nur weiter verstärkte. Sie griff ihren Zauberstab fester und drehte die Spitze unbemerkt mehr in seine Richtung, schließlich wollte sie auf seinen Erstschlag vorbereitet sein.

„Ich habe ein paar nette Zauber auf Lager, doch mir fehlen die Gelegenheiten sie auszuprobieren", fuhr Liam präzise fort. „Unter anderem ein Zauber, der genau auf dich zugeschnitten ist, Norcross."

Erinys musste sich nicht zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln zwingen, ihr Lächeln war ehrlich. „Und du glaubst, du kannst mich jetzt mit diesem Zauber überrumpeln, was?" höhnte sie. „Jetzt, wo du mir deinen Plan bereits verraten hast? Ich wusste nicht, dass du so dumm bist, Liam Evonshare." Erinys hatte allen Grund, sich überlegen zu fühlen. Sie war eine Drittklässlerin und gute Duellantin, ihren Zauberstab hielt sie schon seit gut einer halben Minute in der rechten Hand. Die Zeit, die Liam brauchen würde um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, würde Erinys eindeutig für sich verbuchen und den Gryffindor auf den Boden schicken, ehe er überhaupt bereit war.

Eine simple Gleichung.

Doch wieder hatte sie Liams Trickkiste nicht in diese Gleichung mit einbezogen.

Das Krächzen des „geborgten" Buches schraubte sich allmählich lauter und steigerte sich fast schon bis zur schieren Unerträglichkeit. Bald würde Madame Pince oder ein Lehrer darauf aufmerksam werden.

Liam lächelte verschmitzt, hob den Arm und wischte sich die schwarzen Haarsträhnen von der Stirn. Und in diesem Moment wusste Erinys, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte: Liams Zauberstab befand sich in eben dieser Hand, gut verdeckt unter einem überlangen Ärmel. Erst als er sich mit der besagten Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte, entdeckte sie den Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Liam schon mit dem versteckten Zauberstab eine schnelle Bewegung ausgeführt. „_Doncus_" hieß der Spruch, der ein rostrotes Leuchten aus Liams Stab herausbrechen ließ und Erinys schmerzhaft erfasste. Sie stolperte ungeschickt rückwärts, bis sie die kalte Steinwand im Rücken hatte, an der sie wie gelähmt hinabsackte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

_Liam Evonshare ist ein Mistkerl._

_Ein verdammter Mistkerl!_

Immer und immer wieder fluchte Erinys stumm vor sich hin, während sie so schnell sie konnte das Treppenhaus hinaufstürzte. Es war möglich, dass Liam die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, aber das war sicher nicht der einzige Grund für Erinys, zu flüchten. Schallendes Gelächter der übrigen Schüler folgte ihr überallhin und selbst jene die nicht lachten, grinsten meist verstohlen und voller Schadenfreude.

Dazu hatten sie auch allen Grund. Erinys bot einen elendigen Anblick. Das war ihr sehr wohl bewusst, auch ohne ihr Spiegelbild vor Augen zu haben. Ihr Körper bewegte sich schwerfällig und unkoordiniert, ihr rechter Fuß fühlte sich an wie ein Fremdkörper. Als sie kurz anhielt um testweiße die Zehen zu strecken, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass es keine Zehen mehr gab, die man hätte strecken können.

Liam hatte sie verhext. Verwandelt. Jedoch nicht vollständig. Er war nur ein schweigsamer Zweitklässler und seine schulischen Leistungen waren allgemein nicht der Rede wert. Aber es hatte ausgereicht um Erinys in eine Art von Schimäre zu verwandeln. Halb Mensch, halb Tier. Und diese Mischung war so missglückt und armselig, dass es Erinys nicht nur Schmerzen bereitete, sondern sie auch vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellte.

Erinys war eine Eselin. Eine _halbe_ Eselin. Und der Fremdkörper in ihrem rechten Schuh war nichts anderes, als ein Huf.

_Verdammter Mistkerl!_

_Er wird dafür büßen. _

Erinys erreichte die Eulerei. Aufmerksame Eulenaugen wandten sich ihr zu, als sie sich in den stinkenden Raum schleppte. Der Geruch war beißend, eine ätzende Schärfe drang in ihre Nase. Trotzdem sog sie schnuppernd Luft ein, so viel wie in ihre Lunge passte. Ihre Nase hatte sich eindeutig verfeinert. Sie besaß nun den Geruchssinn eines Huftieres.

Die Eulerei war menschenleer, dennoch beschloss sie, sich besser in dem geheimen Nebenraum zu verstecken. Diese zweite, seit langem ungenutzte Eulerei hatten sie im letzten Schuljahr entdeckt. Nicht viele wussten davon.

In der zweiten Eulerei war es düster und die nackten Steinwände starrten ihr kalt entgegen. Die Nischenplätze waren leer, doch der Vogelgeruch lag noch immer schwer in der Luft und alte, dreckige Federn bedeckten den Boden.

Erinys sah sich um. In einer schwereinsehbaren Ecke standen einige Dinge, die mit langen Leinentüchern abgedeckt waren. Unter einem der Leinen lugten die steinernen Zehen einer Statue hervor. Offenbar hatte man diese Ecke irgendwann als kleinen Stellraum benutzt. Erinys zwängte sich an zwei eng beieinander stehende, überlebensgroße Statuen vorbei und suchte in dem dunklen Stellraum Deckung. Liam wusste von der zweiten Eulerei und sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich noch einmal mit ihm anzulegen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute.

Rache brauchte Zeit zum Reifen.

Erinys setzte sich auf den Boden und zog sich den Schuh von dem schmerzenden rechten Fuß. Wie erwartet kam aber nur ein kleiner, runder Eselshuf zum Vorschein, statt eines Fußes. Oberhalb der Hufwurzel sprossen spröde, dunkle Tierhaare. Genau wie auf ihren Armen. Traurig betrachtete sie ihre Hände. Ihre Linke war wie verklumpt, fast so als ob die Fingerknochen zusammengewachsen wären. Ihre Nägel waren dunkelgrau und fest, genau wie ein Huf.

Liam hatte schier entsetzlich gezaubert. Sie musste aussehen wie ein verkrüppeltes Mischwesen und ganz nebenbei fühlte sie sich auch wie ein verkrüppeltes Mischwesen. Sämtliche Knochen drückten und zerrten, als ob sie aus ihr herausbrechen wollten. Als hätte man mit ihrem Skelett Puzzle gespielt und dabei falsch zusammengesetzt.

Professor McGonagall, ihre Verwandlungslehrerin, hatte sie eingehend vor diesen Nebenwirkungen gewarnt. „Missglückte Verwandlungen gehören zu den schlimmsten Dingen, die einem Menschen passieren können", hatte sie einmal gesagt. „Immer wieder gibt es Unfälle. Mitunter tödliche Unfälle. Nilpferdkopf auf Menschentorso, Hühnerbeine mit Löwenkörper…ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass unter solchen Belastungen ein Skelett auch einfach zerbersten kann."

Der einzige Trost der Erinys bleib, war die Tatsache, dass sie keine Schuld an dieser Misere hatte. Liam Evonshare hatte sie verhext, sie selbst war unschuldig. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und malte sich aus, was passieren würde, wenn Liam wegen diesem Vorfall die Schule verlassen müsste.

Hart aber fair. Er hatte sie schließlich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Beim ersten Mal hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie aus großer Höhe von einem Besen gefallen war. Und jetzt, beim zweiten Mal, hatte er, ein mittelmäßiger Zweitklässler, sich unerlaubt an einer Verwandlung versucht, deren Folgen er sicher nicht einmal abschätzen konnte.

Direktor Dippet durfte nicht die Augen davor verschließen, dass der stille Liam in Wirklichkeit gemeingefährlich war. Erinys selbst würde dafür sorgen, dass Liam die Schule verlassen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte sie grimmig.

Als sie wieder die Augen aufschlug, entdeckte sie direkt vor sich einen großen, flachen Gegenstand, der ebenfalls in ein Leinentuch gehüllt war. Nur reichte das Leinentuch nicht ganz bis zum staubbedeckten Boden. Erinys erkannte eine dreckige Spiegelfläche, die unter dem letzten Zentimeter Stoff hindurchblitzte. Ruckartig stand sie auf und zog das Tuch hinunter. Und tatsächlich, es war ein großer Standspiegel den sie zu Tage förderte. Das Holz, in das der ovale Spiegel eingefasst war, war alt und spröde, aber schönverarbeitet.

Erinys wischte mit ihrer beharrten Hand die Dreckschichten von der Fläche, doch das half wenig. Schließlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab - zum Glück hatte sich aus ihrer rechten Hand kein Huf gebildet – und sprach einen Reinigungszauber aus. Selbst das zeigte nur bedingt Wirkung, aber für Erinys reichte es alle male. Sie starrte ihr Spiegelbild an, hin und hergerissen zwischen Lachen und Weinen.

Ein buckeliges, mit borstigem Fell überzogenes Wesen blickte sie aus dem Spiegel an. Der Kopf langgezogen, die Nase kaum mehr spitz, sondern flach und breit wie Nüstern. Und unter Erinys kurzen, schwarzen Haaren lugten unverkennbar zwei haarige Pinselohren hervor. Sie strich sich prüfend mit der Hand über ihren Nacken nur um festzustellen, dass sich dort eine eselstypische feste Stehmähne gebildet hatte. Erinys Blick wanderte abwärts, sie betrachtete ihren leicht buckeligen Körper, ihre sehnigen Arme im Spiegelbild. Ihre Augen kamen erst wieder beim schaurigen Anblick ihrer Beine zum stehen, die unter dem Schulrock halb verdeckt waren. Ihre Beine waren schon immer dünn gewesen, doch jetzt konnte nur der dichte, dunkelbraune Fellbewuchs die Tatsache verschleiern, dass ihre Eselsbeine mager und stelzenartig waren und – zumindest einseitig – in einem schmalen Huf endeten.

„Zumindest ist mir kein Schweif gewachsen", sagte Erinys leise zu sich selbst und versuchte, es mit Humor zu nehmen. Es klang dennoch furchtbar trostlos. Sie trat näher an den Spiegel heran und inspizierte ihre Mundhöhle. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten sich ihre Zähne in lange, hässliche Eselshauer verwandelt, die Erinys ein äußerst dümmliches Aussehen verliehen.

Gut, ihr Äußeres mochte sich zu einem furchtbaren, schimärischen Zerrbild gewandelt haben, aber das war kein Grund den Kopf zu verlieren. Spätestens in der Krankenstation würde Erinys ihre eselhaften Attribute wieder verlieren. Sie zweifelte nicht an Pomfreys Fähigkeiten. Das Problem bestand eher darin, mit dieser grotesken Form überhaupt die Station zu erreichen. Erinys verfügte zwar über ein gutausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein, aber _das_ ging nun wirklich zu weit. Sie beschloss einfach abzuwarten, am Besten bis zur Nachtruhe, wenn all die anderen Schüler aus den Korridoren und Treppenhäusern verschwunden waren.

Sie stand noch immer vor dem Spiegel, als ihr plötzlich etwas ins Auge sprang. Im Spiegelbild machte sie eine nebligblaue Reflektion aus, die hinter ihrem Rücken zu schweben schien. Das Leuchten war fahl und geisterhaft, wie ein besonders schwaches Polarlicht. Doch es reichte allemal aus, um Erinys ungetrübte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Erinys drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass das sonderbare Licht nicht nur im Spiegelbild existierte. Dort, direkt vor ihr im Schatten stand eine eisenverstärkte, alte Holztruhe, mit aufgeklapptem Deckel. Bedeckt von uraltem Staub lag in ihrem Inneren der abgetrennte steinerne Kopf einer Statue, und unter diesem Kopf fanden sich weitere Teile dieser Statue, wie z.B. eine Hand, ein Stück eines Schwertes, eine Pfote…_Pfote?_

Erinys musste Husten, als sie die Steinpfote vorsichtig aus der Kiste barg und dabei die dicke Schicht Staub aufwirbelte. Mit dem Licht ihres Zauberstabes betrachtete sie das Fundstück genauer und stellte fest, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine große Hundepfote handelte, gearbeitet aus sehr hellem Stein. Offenbar lagerten in dieser Kiste die Überreste alter, zerstörter Statuen, was an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Doch diese Pfote ließ sie augenblicklich an Willigis Wulfgard und seinen Wolf Gwydion denken. Dank ihrer Nachforschungen wusste sie, dass einst ein steinernes Abbild von Willigis dem Wölfischen hergestellt worden war, um die Erinnerung an den Verstorbenen wach zu halten.

Sie legte sie Pfote bei Seite und besah sich den menschlichen Kopf, der obenauf in der Kiste lag. Die Züge des Mannes waren bereits nicht mehr gut zu erkennen, das Alter hatte daran genagt. Dennoch stärkte es ihre wage Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei vielleicht tatsächlich um Willigis Wulfgards verschwundene Statue handeln könnte.

Aber selbst diese Entdeckung war nicht so interessant wie der Ursprung dieses fahlen Lichts, dass Erinys überhaupt erst hergelockt hatte. In einem Seitenfach im Inneren der verstärkten Kiste, befand sich ein staubiges Stoffbündel, aus dem mehrere Phiolen hervorlugten. Erinys war bemerkenswert vorsichtig, als sie das Bündel behutsam aus der Kiste hob und vor sich auf den Holzboden legte. Tatsächlich, das Licht kam aus dem Inneren dieser Phiolen. Sie holte eine hervor und begutachtete sie. In dem verkorkten Fläschchen schien ein nebligblauer Faden zu schwimmen, der ein schwaches Leuchten abstrahlte. Auch in den anderen Phiolen, insgesamt befanden sich vier Stück in dem Säckchen, schwirrte jeweils eines der dünnen Nebelfäden. Erinys war vollkommen ratlos. Sie ahnte, dass diese Entdeckung wichtig sein würde, aber es war ihr unmöglich zu bestimmen, um was es sich bei ihrer Entdeckung überhaupt handelte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen, und egal wie lange sie in ihren Erinnerungen kramte, sie konnte sich nicht einmal entsinnen, im Unterricht je davon gehört zu haben.

Eine Entdeckung ohne Namen und Bezeichnung. Aber wichtig war es allemal.

Erinys leuchtete die Kiste aus, förderte aber keine weiteren Überraschungen zu Tage, außer einen steinernen Wolfskopf, der inmitten all des Schutts lag. Der Kopf war überlebensgroß und schaurig anzuschauen, denn in den Augenhöhlen saßen Pupillen aus eisblauem Gestein, die Erinys kühl und besonnen anzustarren schienen. Nun war sie sich mehr als sicher, dass es sich um die Reste des Willigis Wulfgard Abbildes handeln musste. Gerade als sie beginnen wollte, die zahlreichen Einzelteile wie ein Puzzle zusammenzulegen, hielt Erinys plötzlich inne und lauschte. Mit ihren etwas zu kurz geratenen Eselsohren hörte sie überraschend gut und sie glaubte, einen Laut in der Eulerei wahrgenommen zu haben. Und da war es wieder: Eine leise Frauenstimme, die jemanden zu rufen schien. Vielleicht war es eine Lehrerin, die von Erinys kleinem Problem erfahren hatte und nun nach ihr suchte?

Rasch stand Erinys auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Sie wollte unbedingt aus diesem Eselskörper und hielt es für eine gute Idee, sich der Lehrerin unverzüglich zu zeigen. Die Frau würde schon wissen was zu tun war.

Einen Moment hielt Erinys jedoch inne und blickte zu den Phiolen, die noch immer auf dem Holzboden standen. Sie überlegte, die vier Fläschchen mit zu nehmen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Kein Angestellter Hogwarts würde es ihr erlauben, einfach Gegenstände aus einem Lager zu borgen und die Gefahr war zu groß, dass man Erinys jetzt erwischen würde. Also nahm sie die Phiolen, steckte sie zurück in den Beutel und verschloss sie erneut in der Truhe. In ein paar Tagen würde Erinys einfach zurückkehren und ihre Beute mit aller Vorsicht aus der zweiten Eulerei schmuggeln.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass im Lager keine Spuren mehr von ihrem Besuch zeugten, schlich sie leise zu dem versteckten Durchgang, der die beiden Eulerein voneinander trennte. Je näher sie kam, umso deutlicher hörte sie die Frauenstimme. Schließlich schlüpfte sie durch den Durchgang und erreichte wieder die erste Eulerei, deren beißender Gestank ihr augenblicklich zuwider war. Erinys hob den Blick und entdeckte am Fenster eine große, schlanke Frau, die angestrengt auf die Schlossgründe hinab starrte. Ein Schwall langer, rabenschwarzer Locken bedeckte ihren halben Rücken. Selbst in dem hier herrschenden Zwielicht erkannte Erinys die Frau augenblicklich, nicht zuletzt an der dunklen Haut: Es war Zsa Zsa Zabini.

Erinys räusperte sich verhalten, was bewirkte, dass Zsa Zsa sich zu ihr umwandte. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Überraschung, war jede einzelne Bewegung so anmutig wie bei einer erfahrenen Tänzerin.

Zsa Zsas Hand wanderte zu ihrem Mund, der, Erinys kümmerlichen Anblick sei dank, atemlos aufgeklappt war. Ihre dunklen Augen wurden groß. „Miss Norcross?", fragte sie. „Bist du das?"

„Leider ja", antwortete Erinys schleppend, war sich jedoch im nächsten Moment nicht sicher, ob sie nun in Worten geredet oder schlicht geschrieen hatte wie ein müder Esel.

Doch Zsa Zsa schien sich ihrer Sache sicher. Vorsichtig nährte sich die junge Frau ihr und ging schließlich vor Erinys in die Hocke. Zsa Zsa musterte ihre Erscheinung genau und zupfte testweiße kurz an dem haarigen, spitzen Eselsohr. Unwillkürlich scharrte Erinys mit ihrem einzelnen Huf über den dreckigen Holzboden.

„Wer hat das getan?", erkundigte sich Zsa Zsa und legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Es sieht furchtbar aus."

„Liam Evonshare." Erinys Worte kamen mühselig hervor, an ihr Eselsgebiss hatte sich ihre Zunge noch nicht gewöhnt.

Zsa Zsa zückte ihren Zauberstab, ein schönes, elegantschwarzes Stück. Er lag sehr gut in Zsa Zsas Hand und wirkte wie geschaffen für sie. Mit einem raschen Schwenker und einem leisegesprochenen Zauber behob die Frau in Windeseile Erinys borstiges Problem. Keine Sekunde später spürte sie, wie ein Ruck durch ihren Körper lief und sie sah zu, wie ihr einzelner Huf sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit in einen Fuß zurückbildete.

Zsa Zsa erhob sich schwungvoll und legte Erinys ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Eindeutig besser." Erinys befühlte ihren Kopf und ihren Nacken und war glücklich als sie feststellte, dass sowohl die spitzen Ohren als auch die Stehmähne restlos verschwunden waren. Zufrieden wandte sie sich Zabini zu. „Vielen Dank." Und dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: „Wie haben Sie mich überhaupt gefunden?"

„Ich wollte dich von Anfang an finden. Ein Drittklässler aus Huffepuff hat mir schließlich gesagt, dass er dich dabei beobachtet hat, wie du zur Eulerei hochgestürmt bist. Aber verrate mir einmal, was du jetzt vorhasst. Wirst du dich wegen dieser Geschichte an deinen Hauslehrer Professor Slughorn wenden?"

Erinys hatte die nächsten Schritte noch nicht bedacht, doch Zsa Zsa Zabinis Worte waren selbstverständlich einleuchtend. Wenn sie unverzüglich Professor Slughorn davon unterrichten würde, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Liam noch heute seine Sachen packen und Hogwarts verlassen musste. Alleine das Gedankenspiel war interessant genug um sie zum schmunzeln zu bringen. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich sollte meinen Hauslehrer suchen. Der Schüler, der mich verhext hat, ging eindeutig zu weit, meinen Sie nicht?"

Zsa Zsa deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „So sind Kinder eben." Plötzlich zog sie etwas aus ihrer Brusttasche hervor, einen goldenen Gegenstand, den Erinys als kleine Taschenuhr mitsamt Goldkette identifizierte. Zsa Zsa warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Ziffernblatt, bevor sie die kleine Uhr wieder wegsteckte. „Eigentlich hatte ich etwas anderes im Sinn. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum ich auf der Suche nach dir war."

„So?"

„Heute findet die kleine Feier von Barbette statt. Sie hat dir keine Einladung überreicht."

„Aus gutem Grund nicht", antwortete Erinys etwas verschämt. „Ich habe sie beleidigt."

Zsa Zsa winkte ab. „Ein Ausrutscher. Man kann nicht von einem Mädchen perfekte Benimmregeln erwarten, das aus einem so schäbigen Umfeld kommt. Man kann es nicht erwarten, aber man kann es _erarbeiten_. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Erinys ahnte dunkel was ihr blühte, sie hatte bereits zwei Schritte weiter gedacht, zwang sich aber dennoch zu einem Nicken.

„Ich habe vor, dich zu der Feier einzuladen. Du wirst mein persönlicher Gast sein."

Genau diese Worte hatte Erinys erwartet. Sie registrierte, dass ihr Herz heftig in ihrer Brust trommelte. Ihr war auch bewusst, dass sie Zsa Zsas Nettigkeit besser ehren sollte, doch dass änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie im Grunde nie vorgehabt hatte, Barbette Burgundas Feier zu besuchen. Dass Erinys die Einladung verwehrt geblieben war, hatte sie tatsächlich als echtes _Glück_ betrachtet.

Und obwohl Zsa Zsa Zabini der Meinung war, Erinys hätte auf Grund ihres Umfelds kein Gespür für Benehmen entwickeln können, besaß Erinys dennoch genug Höflichkeit. Sie hätte es Zsa Zsa klar ins Gesicht sagen können, dass sie absolut keine Lust verspürte, Burgundas Feier einen Besuch abzustatten, was natürlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber Erinys wusste Zsa Zsas Mühen zu schätzen. Nicht viele Menschen hatten Erinys Norcross je so offen willkommen geheißen, inklusive ihrer eigenen Eltern und ihrer Familie.

„Nun?", fragte Zsa Zsa. „Wirst du meine Einladung annehmen?"

Erinys senkte unsicher den Blick und starrte den dreckigen Steinfußboden ratlos an, als ob der ihr eine große Hilfe sein könnte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen machte sich leise flüsternd bemerkbar, alleine bei den Gedanken, Zsa Zsas Einladung abzuschlagen.

„Na schön", sagte Erinys schließlich gedehnt und bemüht gelangweilt. Sie blickte in das Gesicht der jungen Frau und zwang sich zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln. „Aber nur, wenn man mich nicht zwingt zu tanzen! Das kann ich nämlich nicht."

„Ich kann dir einige Tanzschritte beibringen", flötete Zsa Zsa munter.

„Nein, nein!" Erinys schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig! Ich bin eben ein Trampeltier, da kann man nichts dran ändern!"

Als Antwort grinste Zsa Zsa überraschend frech. „Kein Trampeltier, Erinys Norcross. Eine Eselin. Und wenn Pferde kotzen können, dann können Esel Walzer tanzen, du wirst schon sehen."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es war Schlag Fünf, als Zsa Zsa Zabini begann, Erinys für die Feier zurechtzumachen. Mit dieser Prozedur hatte Erinys keineswegs gerechnet, und wo sie sich die Haarwäsche noch gefallen ließ, spätestens beim Anblick von Zsa Zsas Schminkutensilien wurde ihr eiskalt ums Herz.

„Ich benutze so etwas nicht!", versuchte sie die Frau abzuwimmeln, als diese gerade einen dunkelroten Lippenstift aus dem Holzköfferchen fischte.

Erinys und Zsa Zsa befanden sich in dem Schlafsaal, der normalerweise die Slytherin Zweiklässlerinnen beherbergte. Doch nun war der Raum menschenleer, eben bis auf Erinys und Zsa Zsa, die sich auf eines der Betten gesetzt hatten.

„Du hast dich noch nie geschminkt?", erkundigte sich Zsa Zsa fast schon verwundert.

„Ist das schlimm?", gab Erinys trotzig zurück. „Ich bin gerade erst vierzehn Jahre alt geworden, kein Mädchen schminkt sich in den Alter." Und dann fügte sie mit bösartigem Unterton hinzu. „Bis auf Imperia Malfoy und ihre Freundinnen, natürlich."

Zsa Zsa setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und betrachtete Erinys mit einem geduldigen, langen Blick, als ob sie es darauf auslegen wollte, Erinys Seele zu analysieren. „Du bist wirklich ein schwieriger Fall", sagte sie schließlich. „Wovor hast du nur solche Angst?"

Erinys Kopf fuhr überrascht zur Seite. „_Angst_?", echote sie giftig. „Wovor sollte ich Angst haben? Vor Lippenstiften und Puderdosen?"

Zsa Zsa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wovor du dich fürchtest. Das kannst nur du selbst." Beiläufig wühlte sie wieder in dem hübschen, kleinen Schminkköfferchen herum und holte weitere Utensilien hervor, die sie fein säuberlich auf das Bettlaken legte. „Ich habe gehört, dass du kein gutes Verhältnis zu deiner Mutter hast", bemerkte Zsa Zsa schließlich.

Erinys schnaubte bloß ungeduldig. „Na und?"

„Hat sich deine Mutter häufig geschminkt?"

Nun kam Erinys ins stocken. Unsicher musterte sie Zsa Zsa und fragte sich, welche Absichten die junge Frau mit diesem Gespräch hegen könnte. „Meine Mutter trat in Kneipen, sang, spielte Gitarre… sie war nicht schön genug, um sich den Männern ungeschminkt zu präsentieren. Also ja. Sie hat sich geschminkt, bis man sie kaum mehr erkannte." Voller Selbstverachtung registrierte Erinys, dass ihre Stimme bei diesem Thema brüchig und dünn wurde. Hinten, in ihrer Kehle brannte ein schrecklicher Druck, den sie mit kräftigen Schlucken versuchte zu beseitigen. Warum war es ihr nicht möglich, über ihre Mutter zu reden, ohne dass sich die Tränen ankündigten?

Zsa Zsa bedachte sie mit einem verständnisvollen Blick. „Du bist sehr aufgeweckt, Erinys Norcross. Das bewundere ich. Aber diese Gabe besitze ich auch. Und ich frage mich, ob deine Ablehnung gegenüber „Mädchenkram" vielleicht-"

„- Vielleicht auf meine Mutter zurückzuführen ist?", unterbrach Erinys sie.

Zsa Zsa nickte bestätigend. „Genau das wollte ich sagen. Vielleicht hast du Angst wie deine Mutter zu werden, weswegen du stets das Gegenteilige unternimmst."

Erinys legte ihre Hände auf die Knie und betrachtete ihre Füße. Sie fühlte sich innerlich schwer beschädigt, weil Zsa Zsa es gelungen war, ihr mit wenigen Worten auf die Schliche zu kommen. Und das obwohl Erinys es stets vermieden hatte, über solch persönliche Dinge zu sprechen, aus Angst, jemand könnte ihr zu Nahe kommen.

Zsa Zsa verstand das Schweigen offenbar sehr genau. Sie rutschte vom Bett, setzte sich vor Erinys und strich ihr die klammen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du solltest versuchen deine Stacheln etwas einzuziehen, Erinys. Ich kenne deine Mutter zwar nicht, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist wie sie und auch nie so werden wirst. Und weißt du warum?"

Erinys, noch immer nicht fähig zu antworten, zuckte mit gespieltem Desinteresse mit den Schultern.

„Weil du ein mutiges und tapferes Mädchen bist, Erinys. Du würdest mit Klauen und Zähnen gegen jedes Hindernis ankämpfen, bis zum Umfallen. Auch wenn du mager und blass bist, ich kenne kaum Vierzehnjährige, die ähnlich robust sind wie du. Egal was geschieht, du würdest niemals aufgeben. Ich halte dich für ein großartiges Mädchen, du hast das Herz einer Löwin."

„Oder einer Eselin." Erinys lächelte kläglich, aber sie befand sich fernab jeden Humors.

Zsa Zsas Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem breiten, herzlichen Grinsen. „Wusstest du nicht, dass eine einzige Eselin ein gesamtes Wolfsrudel verjagen kann, wenn sie ihr Fohlen hütet? Esel sind mutiger und klüger als du denkst. Aber genug geredet. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zu der Feier und ich werde dich nun herrichten, ob du willst oder nicht."

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Öh? Dass Erinys ausgerechnet in einen Esel verwandelt wurde, hat gewisse Gründe. Ich habe einmal darüber nachgedacht, in welche Tiergestalt sich die Charaktere verwandeln _könnten_, wenn sie Animagi _wären_. Erinys wäre dann nämlich tatsächlich ein Wildesel oder ein Maulesel. Klingt zwar fies, aber zu Erinys passt so ein stures, bockiges und tapferes Tier nun mal wie die Faust aufs Auge. ;)

Elicius wäre ganz klar ein Bär. Bei Ulysses bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, er wäre ein Waschbär. Besonders im Bezug auf seine spätere „Entwicklung" passt der Waschbär gut…so nett sind diese kleinen Biester nämlich nicht, die können ziemlich frech und bösartig werden…

**Elize7: **Jaa, Ulysses kann ziemlich vernünftig sein, wenn er will. Ich denke, seine Liebesgeschichte mit Imbellis und seine Anschließende Depression haben ihm die Kindheit leider etwas ausgetrieben. Aber das wird sich wieder ändern. Der Kleine ist schließlich erst 12 und hat noch kein Recht auf Vernunft und Erwachsenengetue. Erinys ist im Gegensatz sogar schon 14 und trotzdem noch immer ein echter Kindskopf, was ich auch total an ihr liebe :)

**Mila: **Hö, hö. Finde ich ja interessant, dass du Erinys nicht magst. Die meisten finden sie neuerdings nämlich immer interessanter, deswegen finde ich es gut, mal wieder ein paar Gegenstimmen zu hören. Aber das ist okay. Ich versuche nicht auf Biegen und Brechen meine Charaktere jedem schmackhaft zu machen. Ich mag es, wenn die Geschmäcker weit auseinandergehen und jeder seinen ganz eigenen Liebling hat. Erinys ist da wohl ein besonderer Fall. Sie ist so kühl und selbstbezogen, entweder man hasst sie oder man liebt sie.

**Tami9: **Falsch geraten ;) War eigentlich absehbar, dass zumindest Erinys und Liam sich noch Flüche um den Köppe hauen werden XD

Aber Erinys wird noch gehörigen Mist bauen, dass verspreche ich dir. Wirklich _gehörigen_ Mist. Aber du kennst sie ja

**HAC.Potter: **Nun, vielleicht komme ich ja noch mal dazu, ein Buch zu schreiben. Und wehe, wenn du mir keine drei Exemplare abkaufst. Vorerst bleibe ich aber wohl besser eine einfache FF Autorin. Das ist nämlich ein verdammt gutes Training.


	22. Kapitel 22

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**22. Sir Raubein und Madame Rouge**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Muntere und sehr vorlaute Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin_

Aello Rigbey: _Hyperaktive Zweitklässlerin aus Slytherin. Stammt von einer griechischen Adlerfrau ab_

Coco Mahiri: _Slytherin Zweitklässlerin. Ein schwarzes Mädchen aus der Karibik. Beste Freundin von Aello_

Imbellis Ermay: _Die durchtriebene Slytherin Schönheit die Ulysses Kopf verdrehte und zwei Hufflepuffmädchen ernsthaft schadete. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen sorgte dafür daß sie aus Hogwarts flog_

Pelamyse Pleantfield:_ Eine aufreizende Hufflepuff, die unter Imbellis Intrige am meisten zu leiden hatte_

Madame Barbette Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben…_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht_

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Barbette_ _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen, nun zu Besuch in Hogwarts_

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Obwohl Erinys nicht zu Burgundas Abschiedsfeier eingeladen ist, entschied Zsa Zsa, die Slytherin auf eigene Faust mitzunehmen. Davor entdeckte Erinys jedoch einige seltsame Gegenstände in der zweiten Eulerei, die eventuell in einem Zusammenhang mit Willigis Wulfgard stehen könnten…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barbette Burgundas Feier fand in Hogsmeade statt. Der Abend war bitterkalt und auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Dorf war Erinys der Schnee nur so um die Ohren geweht. Nun brannte ihre Gesichthaut eisig und ihre Hände waren fast völlig taub. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen krank sein sollte. Von Haus aus war sie es schließlich gewohnt, möglichst viele Lagen Kleidung so zu kombinieren, dass sie auch der frostigsten Winterkälte widerstehen konnte. Doch nun trug sie unter ihren gefütterten Mantel nicht mehr als ein feines Abendkleid, das ihr Zsa Zsa Zabini gegeben hatte. Erinys fröstelte, als eine heftige Bö an ihr zerrte.

Zsa Zsa schritt neben ihr; hatte während ihres Weges nach Hogsmeade jedoch bemerkenswert wenig geredet. Erinys glaubte, dass Zsa Zsa die Ruhe nutzte, eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen, und sie selbst war über das gelassene Schweigen auch ganz zufrieden. Nur einmal hatte sich Erinys zu fragen getraut, was Zsa Zsa ihrer Adoptivmutter geschenkt hatte, denn, abgesehen von der Abschiedsfeier, war der 1. Dezember gleichzeitig auch Barbette Burgundas Geburtstag. Es interessierte Erinys, was Töchter ihren Müttern schenkten. Sie selbst hatte, außer einer blauen Glaskette, ihrer Mutter nie etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt.

„Dies und das", hatte Zsa Zsa bloß mit einer leichtfertig wegwischenden Handbewegung gesagt. „Das eigentliche Präsent wird meine Mutter erst morgenfrüh, kurz vor der Abreise, im Empfang nehmen dürfen. Es würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, es ihr jetzt zu überreichen".

Und obwohl die Neugierde nur so in Erinys brannte, hatte sie sich jede weitere Frage diesbezüglich verbissen.

Sie traten in den warmen Lichtschein der ersten Häuser. Das Dorf war bereits weihnachtlich geschmückt worden, Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen spannten sich quer über die Dächer und aus dem _Vollen Goldtopf_ drang der Duft von Zimtgebäck.

Zsa Zsa führte sie schließlich zu _Madam Puddifoots_, einem Café das Erinys bisher stets geflissentlich ignoriert hatte. Sie wusste von der Anziehung, welches das kleine Teehaus vorwiegend auf verliebte Pärchen machte und hatte deshalb nie einen Grund gesehen, den Laden einmal genauer zu inspizieren. Umso mulmiger war ihr also, als Zsa Zsa direkt auf das Café zuhielt und mit angemessener Lautstärke anklopfte. Während sie auf Einlass warteten, hörte Erinys aus dem Inneren des alten, schmalen Gebäudes Stimmengewirr und Gelächter. Es klang nach einer fröhlichen Gesellschaft, aber Erinys konnte sich dennoch nicht für die Tatsache begeistern, ebenfalls zu den Gästen zu gehören.

„Oh, Miss Zabini, willkommen!", die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und eine stämmige Frau mit hochgesteckten schwarzen Haaren strahlte ihnen entgegen. Sie trug ein unheimlich reichhaltiges Sammelsurium verschiedenster Ketten um den Hals, und an ihren Fingern steckten unzählige bunte Ringe. Erinys musste ihren Blick geradezu gewaltsam von einem Ring lösen, dessen violetter Glasedelstein die Größe einer Wallnuss besaß und das einfallende Licht munter reflektierte. Erinys ahnte, warum sich Madame Burgunda ausgerechnet dieses Café für ihre Feier ausgesucht hatte: Die Professoren und die Inhaberin schienen in Sachen Mode und Schmuck den Selben verquerten Geschmack zu besitzen.

Madame Puddifoot sah zu Erinys herab und lächelte herzlich. „Und Sie sind sicherlich eine weitere Schülerin aus Hogwarts, richtig, kleine Miss?"

Erinys hatte natürlich nicht vergessen, dass Madame Burgunda so gut wie jedes Mädchen, das ihren Benimmkurs besuchte, zu der Feier eingeladen hatte. Die halbe Schülerschaft war also hier versammelt, auch so unerträgliche Gesellen wie Imperia Malfoy oder Klemencia Greene. Erinys Lust auf diese Feier sank immer mehr gen absoluten Nullpunkt.

„Sie ist eine Zweitklässlerin aus Slytherin", beantwortete Zsa Zsa schlicht die Frage, fasste Erinys leicht an den Schultern und dirigierte sie so in das Innere des Hauses, während Puddifoot ihnen die Mäntel abnahm. Eine wabernde Wolke, vorwiegend bestehend aus süßlichem Parfüm und herben Zigarrenduft, empfing Erinys. Sie musste ein Husten unterdrücken. Nun stand sie hier, mitten in einem reichgeschmückten Raum, in dem sich die Gäste nur so stapelten. Augenblicklich empfand sie so etwas wie leichte Platzangst und war froh, als Zsa Zsa sie zu einer Ecke führte, die weniger vollgedrängt war. Hier stand ein großer, massiver Tisch, an dem gut ein Dutzend Gäste saßen. Erinys erkannte einige Professoren unter ihnen: Slughorn, den sie mit einem Kopfnicken grüßte, Dumbledore, Binns und auf einem gutgepolsterten Stuhl saß sogar Direktor Dippet. Am Kopfende des Tisches machte Erinys jedoch das eigentliche Übel aus: Professor Hellingsgard und Madame Barbette Burgunda thronten dort wie König und Königin. Hellingsgard sah überraschend fremdartig aus in seinem roten Festumhang und Burgunda hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich noch mehr Rouge auf die Wangen zu pudern als gewohnt. Erinys fand, dass sie damit einem braungebackenen Pfefferkuchenmann mehr glich, als einer normalen Frau.

Burgunda erblickte ihre Adoptivtochter selbstverständlich sofort und erhob sich mit einem gewaltigen _Rums_ – sie war beim Aufstehen gegen die Tischplatte gestoßen, und das gesamte Besteck klirrte nun geräuschvoll.

„Zsa Zsa, da bist du ja endlich!", Burgunda kam herübergeeilt, schloss ihre Tochter grüßend in die Arme und nahm sie dann genauer in Augenschein. „Du siehst fabelhaft aus, meine Gute", lobte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Erinys musste zugeben, dass Burgunda bei dieser Bemerkung Recht hatte. Obwohl Zsa Zsa enorme Zeit aufgewendet hatte, um Erinys für die Feier herauszuputzen, hatte sie es dennoch wie Nebenbei geschafft, sich selbst ebenfalls zurechtzumachen. Zsa Zsas dunkelviolettes Paillettenkleid schimmerte in dem warmen Licht und die langen, schwarzen Haare hatte sie kunstvoll geflochten. Erinys konnte verstehen, warum sich selbst viele der jüngeren Schüler Hogwarts für Zsa Zsa begeisterten. Trotz Schönheiten wie Imbellis Ermay oder Pelamyse Pleantfield, niemand schien an Zsa Zsa Zabinis exotischer Klasse und ihrer Eleganz heranreichen zu können. Und Erinys hatte zum ersten Mal eine Frau gefunden, zu der sie voller Bewunderung aufblicken konnte…auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde.

Madame Burgunda ließ von ihrer Adoptivtochter ab, senkte den Blick und glotzte Erinys voll missmutiger Verwunderung an. „Was machen Sie denn hier, Ms. Norcross?", schnarrte sie. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht verboten, zu –"

„Maman", schnitt Zsa Zsa ihr ruhig das Wort ab. „Erinys ist auf meine Einladung hier."

Burgundas dickumrahmte Augen wurden groß. „_Du_ hast _sie_ eingeladen? Kind, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Burgunda zog einen Fächer aus ihrer Krokodiltasche und wedelte sich damit aufgebracht Luft zu. „Diese Göre hat mich _beleidigt_!"

Erinys spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und sie begnügte sich damit, beschämt den Boden anzustarren. Zsa Zsa legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und spendete Erinys etwas Trost und eiserne Unterstützung.

„Du hast mich ausdrücklich angewiesen, ein paar meiner Bekannte einzuladen, Maman", entgegnete Zsa Zsa noch immer mit ruhiger Stimme. „Und ich habe mich für Erinys Norcross entschieden. Ich sehe dabei kein Problem."

„Oh, du hast es extra gemacht, Zsa Zsa!" Burgunda schien tatsächlich maßlos enttäuscht.

„Es liegt mir fern, dich zu verärgern. Ich habe Erinys um ihretwillen eingeladen, damit sie sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlt. Du hast damit nichts zu tun."

„Dann hoffe ich, das Ms. Norcross sich zumindest angemessen benehmen wird!" Erinys spürte Burgundas mahnenden Blick auf ihrer Haut.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist Erinys alles andere als ein unhöfliches Mädchen, Maman. Nicht wahr, Erinys?"

Erinys zwang sich den Blick zu heben. Zsa Zsa schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln und Burgundas Gesicht war vor Abneigung wie zerfressen. Erinys suchte dennoch mit ihr Augenkontakt. „Ich werde mich ordnungsgemäß benehmen, Madame Burgunda. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Im Untergeschoss des krummen Häuschens hatte Madam Puddifoot eine riesige Tafel speziell für die jungen Gäste hergerichtet. Wo sich die Tische der Erwachsenen unter dem Gewicht von Meeresfrüchten, Pasteten und edlen Weinen nur so bogen, hatte Puddifoot den Kindern literweise heißen Kakao und viel zu schokoladigen Kuchen bereitgestellt. Erinys war glücklich, ihre noch immer tauben Finger an einer Tasse heißer Vanillemilch aufzuwärmen. Und während sie in kleinen Schlückchen das Getränk genoss, linste sie über den Rand der Tasse und begutachtete die übrigen Gäste. In einem roséfarbenen Kleidchen stöckelte Imperia Malfoy gerade kichernd zu ihren besten Freundinnen. Ihre flachsblonden Haare hatte sie mit allerlei Glitzerschmuck verziert und ein Hauch Rouge flammte auf ihren blassen Wangen. In den Händen hielt sie einen Fotoapparat, mit dem sie ihre glücklich dreinblickenden Freundinnen ablichtete.

In einer anderen Ecke befanden sich die Gryffindormädchen Klemencia und Alyson. Erinys kam nicht umhin, Klee einen langen, prüfenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie ärgerte sich, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass die kleine Klee tatsächlich sehr hübsch geworden war. Mit ihrem schmalen, noch immer leicht gebräunten Gesicht und den großen wasserblauen Augen sah Klee wie eine jüngere Ausgabe dieser typischen, kalifornischen Strandmädchen aus, die Erinys mehrmals im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Stets gutgelaunte Mädchen, die die heißen Sommertage am Meer verbrachten, badeten, kicherten und immer vergnügt in die Kamera lachten. Kein Wunder also, dass Erinys bester Freund Ulysses so von Klee eingenommen war.

Mit dem Gefühl einsetzender Frustration ließ Erinys ihre Tasse sinken. Sie fühlte sich in dieser Gesellschaft alles andere als wohl. Wieder begann sie zu bereuen überhaupt mitgekommen zu sein. Etwas aufgeheitert wurde sie jedoch, als die Slytherins Aello Rigbey und Coco Mahiri sich durch die übrigen Mädchen kämpften, um Erinys zu erreichen.

„Was machst du denn hier Erinys? Ich dachte, die Burgunda hätte dich nicht eingeladen?", bemerkte Aello verblüfft, als sie schließlich zum Stehen kam.

„Zsa Zsa Zabini hat mich eingeladen", berichtete Erinys knapp.

„Burgundas Adoptivtochter?" Coco war hellhörig geworden. „Oh, die Frau finde ich ja so bemerkenswert! Sie arbeitet ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen als Vertauenslehrerin für die Mädchen! Ist das nicht unheimlich edel und mutig?"

Erinys nickte halbherzig.

„Woher hast du eigentlich das Kleid?", bemerkte Coco schließlich und fasste Erinys ganz genau ins Auge. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass ausgerechnet _du_ Kleider in deinem Schrank hängen hast. Das kann ich mir nämlich gar nicht vorstellen."

„Das Kleid hat Zsa Zsa mit geliehen. Ich finde es schrecklich, Kleider sind einfach nicht mein Fall."

„Ich finde, du siehst hübsch darin aus."

Über Cocos Bemerkung konnte Erinys nur mit den Augen rollen. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie keinesfalls hübsch war, egal ob mit Kleid oder ohne. Imperia, Klemencia, Pelamyse, _das_ waren Erinys Meinung nach wirklich hübsche Mädchen. Sie hingegen war, um es in Liams Worten ungeschönt zu umschreiben, bloß ein zu blasses und zu mageres Ding mit dunkelhaarigen Bubischnitt.

Aello schlug vor, dass sie sich etwas Karamell-Erdnussbuttertorte sichern sollten, bevor die übrigen Mädchen auch die letzten Stücke aufgegessen hatten. Kaum erbeutet, zogen sich die drei Slytherins in eine Ecke zurück und Coco schimpfte mit vollen Mund über die VgddK-Hausaufgaben. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Professor Hellingsgard stattet Indien einen Besuch ab und uns gibt er dafür viel zu viel Arbeit auf! Ich habe mich schon bei Professor Slughorn darüber beschwert! Schließlich möchte ich in den Winterferien nach Hause und meine Freizeit genießen und nicht meine Hausaufgaben stapelweise abarbeiten!" Coco Mahiri stammte aus der Karibik, ihre Familie lebte auf einer Insel namens St. Lucia, wie Erinys wusste. Es war ein interessantes Gedankenspiel sich auszumalen, der Insel einmal einen Besuch abzustatten. Bisher hatte Erinys mit ihren vierzehn Jahren nur die kalten Gefilde von Kanada, Norwegen und Schottland kennen gelernt und es fiel ihr schwer, sich tropische Sommerhitze und angenehm warmes Meerwasser vorzustellen.

Doch trotz dieser verträumten Bilder, Erinys Verstand wanderte immer wieder zurück zu einer Begebenheit, die sich erst vor wenigen Stunden ereignet hatte: Ihre Entdeckung in der zweiten Eulerei. Sie rief sich wieder die zerschlagenen Statuen von Willigis Wulfgard und seinem Wolf Gwydion in Erinnerung; rätselte über die merkwürdigen Phiolen, mit ihrem noch merkwürdigeren Inhalt. Wer um Himmels willen hatte diesen „Nebel" einst verkorkt und vor allem: _Warum_? Erinys konnte nicht einmal sagen, um was es sich bei diesem Nebel handeln könnte, aber sie war ehrgeizig, es schnellstmöglich herauszufinden.

Also legte sie ihren Teller beiseite und entschuldigte sich bei Aello und Coco. „Wisst ihr was? Ich werde jetzt Professor Hellingsgard suchen und versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, unsere Hausaufgabenmenge etwas zu drosseln. Heute Abend ist die letzte Möglichkeit, ihn zu überreden. Morgenfrüh werden er und Madame Burgunda schon längst in Indien sein und ihren Spaß haben."

„Gute Idee!", lobte Aello und klatschte Beifall. „Zeig es dem alten Professor, Erinys!"

Natürlich hatte Erinys ihre wahren Absichten mit keiner Silbe erwähnt und sie hielt dies auch nicht für nötig. Sie stieg die schmale, knarrende Holztreppe hinauf, der in das Erdgeschoss von _Madam Puddifoots_ führte und überlegte sich, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollte. Wieder sah sie keinen Anlass, einer zweiten Person _alle_ Details ihrer Entdeckung offen zu legen; Fakt war jedoch, dass jemanden finden musste, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Einer der Professoren würde sicherlich wissen, was es im Allgemeinen mit diesen mysteriösen Nebelfäden auf sich hatte. Schließlich wurde man nicht dank seines Unwissens Professor auf einer so renommierten Schule wie Hogwarts.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, war Erinys augenblicklich umgeben von Lärm und Gelächter. Ganz offensichtlich amüsierten sich die Gäste prächtig, es wurde getanzt, gegessen und edlen Wein getrunken. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und entdeckte Direktor Dippet, der gut gelaunt in im Takt von Deborah dEaths Lied „Ode an den Succubus" die runzeligen Hände klatschte. Etwas weiter entfernt hockte Madame Sprout an ihrem Platz und nippte an einem Kübel bernsteinfarbenen Mets. Ihre vollen Wangen glühten bereits unübersehbar und ihr Blick wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde fahriger. Offenbar vertrug sie keinen Alkohol.

Erinys zwängte sich durch die Trauben der Gäste, hinüber zu dem großen Ehrentisch, an dem sich die meisten Angestellten Hogwarts versammelt hatten. Angewidert senkte sie den Blick, als sie sah, wie sich Professor Hellingsgard und Madame Burgunda verliebt küssten. Burgundas roter Lippenstift hinterließ dabei makabere Abdrücke auf seinem Dreitagebart. Sicher, Professor Hellingsgard hätte bestimmt gewusst, was es mit den Nebelfäden auf sich hatte, aber Erinys erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine „Hilfe" im letzten Schuljahr. Da hatte der Professor nämlich die verhexten Schädel aus dem Wald gestohlen und damit ein kleines Vermögen gemacht. Ein Vermögen, von dem Erinys noch immer ein Teil zustand, wie sie sich streng erinnerte.

„Oh, hallo Ms. Norcross!", lallte die Stimme von Madame Sprout zu ihr herüber. Erinys sah sich nach ihr um und stellte fest, dass Sprout vergnügt nach ihr winkte. Etwas unbeholfen trat Erinys näher und wurde augenblicklich aufgefordert, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

„Wer hat dich so hübsch zurechtgemacht?", erkundigte sich Madame Sprout mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Erinys, die inzwischen zu ihr auf die Bank gerutscht war, antwortete: „Zsa Zsa Zabini. Sie hat mich auch zu der Feier hier eingeladen."

„Sie hat nun mal ein gutes Herz", sagte Sprout anerkennend und wandte sich Professor Dumbledore zu, der gegenüber von ihr saß und vor sich hin schmunzelte. „Sind Sie nicht auch der Meinung, Professor, dass Ms. Zabini eine wunderbare Hufflepuff abgeben würde?", fragte Sprout.

Dumbledore blickte auf und Erinys glaubte ein nachdenkliches Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen zu erkennen. „Ich glaube, Professor Sprout, über diese Angelegenheit könnte einzig und alleine der Sprechende Hut entscheiden. Aber wenn Sie wirklich meine Meinung hören wollen: Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Zsa Zsa Zabini eine gute Hufflepuff abgeben würde."

Madame Sprout kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Oh, dass sagen Sie doch nur, weil Sie der Meinung sind, das einzige Haus in das Ms. Zabini gepasst hätte, wäre Gryffindor."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Madame Sprout nippte wieder an ihrem Krug Met. Erinys blickte fragend zu Dumbledore hinüber und wartete darauf, dass er seine Mutmaßungen fortsetzte. Irgendwas an seinem Blick sagte ihr, dass er dieses Thema mit großer Vorsicht anging und das erweckte ihren Verdacht. Doch Albus Dumbledore wandte sich stillschweigend seinem heißen Kakao zu, anstatt auf Erinys forschende Blicke einzugehen.

Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wurde alsbald auf Professor Binns gelenkt, der, leicht beschwipst, Zsa Zsa eine seiner dicken Hände reichte. „Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht zum Tanz auffordern,Mademoiselle?"

Zsa Zsa, die bis eben ruhig neben ihrer Adoptivmutter gesessen und am Rotwein gekostet hatte, hob den Blick und begegnete Binns mit einem anmutigen Lächeln. „Ich denke, Sie haben etwas zu viel getrunken, Professor."

Binns winkte ab. „Nur soviel, um genug Mut aufbringen zu können. Aber nicht genug, um mich am Tanzen zu hindern. Nehmen Sie mein Angebot an?"

Zsa Zsa zögerte sichtlich, eine Reaktion die Erinys nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Während Binns bereits das fortgeschrittene Alter erreicht hatte, war Zsa Zsa kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre. Es musste anstrengend für eine junge, schöne Frau sein, all die älteren Verehrer im Zaum zu halten. Doch der sonst so langweilige Professor Binns erschreckte nun mit erstaunlicher Pedanterie und bat erneut um ein Tänzchen. Madame Burgunda lehnte sich schließlich zu ihrer Adoptivtochter hinüber. „Wenn ein solch gutsituierter Gentleman dich auffordert, kannst du ruhig einwilligen, mein Schätzchen", hörte Erinys die wuchtige Frau sagen.

Zsa Zsa nickte, stand auf und legte ihre Serviette ordentlich auf den Tisch zurück. „Natürlich, Maman", lächelte sie kläglich. Sie ergriff Professor Binns Hand und ließ sich zu der kleinen Tanzfläche führen. Madame Burgunda gab der Sängerin Deborah dEath ein Zeichen, die sofort ein romantisches Lied mir ruhigen Tönen anstimmte, das die Tanzpartner dazu verlocken sollte, etwas näher heranzurücken. „Verliebtes Herz auf ruhiger See" erinnerte sich Erinys an den Titel des Liedes. Madame Burgunda hatte in ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde einen langen, geschönten Vortrag über die Balladensängerin Deborah dEath gehalten.

„Wer hätte das von unserem Professor Binns erwartet?", flötete Madame Sprout vergnügt, während sie Binns seliges Lächeln beobachteten, als er – gemäß des Tanzes - Zsa Zsas schlanke Taille umfassen durfte.

„Ich hielt es nicht für unmöglich, dass er eines Tages dem weiblichen Charme verfallen würde", stimmte Professor Slughorn mitein. „Ich hätte Ms. Zabini selbst um ein Tänzchen gebeten, aber ich schätze, ich habe mir den Mut dafür einfach noch nicht angetrunken."

„Ich bitte Sie, Horace!" Das war die scharfe Stimme von McGonagall, die es wie immer schaffte, alle Anwesenden aufblicken zu lassen. „Zsa Zsa ist eine junge, gebildete Frau und ich bezweifele ernsthaft, dass sie mit euch betagten Herren eine Dauertanzveranstaltung abhalten möchte."

Slughorn senkte geschlagen den Blick und Professor Dumbledore, der neben McGonagall saß, stimmte ihrer Meinung mit einem stummen Nicken zu. Hinter seinen Halbmondgläsern schimmerten seine Augen warm, aber aufmerksam. Er schien offenbar nicht gewillt, den Tanzenden weitere Beachtung zu schenken, sondern nippte bloß wieder an seinem ausgesprochen schokoladigen Kakao. Erinys überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, ausgerechnet Albus Dumbledore nach den Nebelfäden zu fragen. Doch sie entschied, dass der Mann eindeutig zu intelligent für ihre kleinen Tricks war. Wann immer Erinys über ein Thema nicht zu viele Details ausplaudern wollte, verpackte sie ihre Geschichten in kleine, wohlgeplante Lügenmärchen, die von dem eigentlichen Hauptthema ablenken sollten. Doch Dumbledore war einer dieser Menschen, die Lügenmärchen instinktiv zu durchschauen schienen, und Erinys befürchtete, dass er so zu viel über ihre Entdeckung erfahren könnte. Deshalb entschied sie sich wohlwissend gegen Dumbledore und fasste stattdessen Professor Binns genauer ins Auge. Binns Verstand verband Fachwissen mit geistiger Trägheit und sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr auf die Schliche kommen würde.

Deborah dEaths Lied endete mit einem unerträglich hohen Ton. Die Gäste klatschten, Zsa Zsa rückte schnell von der Tanzfläche ab, setzte sich an den Tisch und Professor Binns folgte ihr. Er bestellte bei Madam Puddifoot einen trockenen Sekt für sich selbst, und einen lieblichen Rotwein für die Dame. Zsa Zsa nahm es mit einem höflichen Lächeln hin. Auf Erinys machte sie nicht gerade den Eindruck, einer glücklichen Frau. Vielmehr schien Zsa Zsa ihren Verehrer als lästiges Anhängsel zu betrachten.

Währenddessen erzählte Professor Hellingsgard seinem Kollegen Professor Kesselbrand lautstark von seiner Jugend. „Aufgewachsen bin ich in nahe der Stadt Wolgograd. Mein Vater, Gott hab ihn selig, stammte aus Großbritannien, meine Mutter war stolze Russin. Auf Anraten meines Vaters besuchte ich Durmstrang, die damals noch einen weit besseren Ruf genoss als die russische Zauberschule in Ostsibirien. Nach meiner Schulkarriere schloss ich mich einem Wanderzirkus an. Ich lernte viel und schickte einen Teil meines schmalen Gehalts stets nach Hause. Ich habe geschuftet, bis ich Blasen an den Fingern hatte, aber es war dennoch eine herrliche Zeit." Kaum hatte Hellingsgard geendet, wandte er sich schon Madame Burgunda zu. „Aber nicht so schön wie die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen darf, meine Teuerste."

Burgunda gluckste vergnügt und gab Hellingsgard einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund.

„Da sind Sie ja ganz schön herumgekommen", mischte sich nun auch Professor Binns ein. Seine Stimme besaß noch immer den langweiligen Ton, den Erinys aus dem Geschichtsunterricht gewöhnt war, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Binns sich alle Mühe gab, etwas Spannendes aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln. „Ich bin zwar ein Historiker, aber ich habe zwei Jahre meines Lebens der Suche nach einem wertvollen Schatz gewidmet. Ein Relikt, dass beinahe eintausend Jahre alt ist. Es handelt sich um eine Armbrust."

Zsa Zsa verzog das schöne Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Was ist so besonders an einer Armbrust, Professor?", warf sie ein.

„Es handelt sich selbstverständlich nicht um eine normale Armbrust." Binns schien sein Fachwissen sichtlich zu genießen. „Es ist ein historischer Gegenstand und viele Quellen haben auf seine Existenz hingewiesen. Eine Ewigkeit brütete ich über den Aufzeichnungen, stellte eigene Nachforschungen an. Und dann, zwei Jahre später, konnte ich es endlich mein eigen nennen. Der Gegenstand ist ungemein wertvoll."

„Und doch, es ist nur eine _Armbrust_", entgegnete Zsa Zsa wieder und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Professor Binns beobachtete die Geste mit ungewohnter Aufmerksamkeit.

„Professor, ich hätte auch eine Frage!", rief Erinys dazwischen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Chance gewittert, sprang sie gewissermaßen schon von ihrem Platz.

Binns dröger Blick wandte sich zu ihr. „Ah, Miss Moorecross, was gibt es?"

Erinys ignorierte den falschen Nachnamen – an Professor Binns Namensgedächtnis stellte sie ohnehin keine hohen Erwartungen mehr.

Sie drängte sich so nah wie möglich heran, um von vorneherein zu verhindern, dass es zu viele unliebsame Mithörer gab. Dann eröffnete sie ihm den ersten Akt ihrer kleinen Lügengeschichte. „Professor, mein Freund Ulysses Rathburn und ich hatten vor einigen Tagen eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„Bezüglich welchem Thema, Miss Moorecross?"

„Wir haben bemerkt, dass viele Fenster Hogwarts schlecht gegen Kälte isoliert sind. Ulysses Rathburn erinnerte sich daran, gelesen zu haben, dass das gesamte Schulgebäude von mehreren Schutzzaubern umspannt ist, inklusive des gesamten Fensterglases. Das erinnerte ihn auch an eine Stunde im VgddK-Unterricht, in der Professor Hellingsgard der Klasse verdeutlicht hat, dass schlecht isolierte Räume immer ein Zeichen dafür sind, dass die Zauberbanne nicht mehr einwandfrei funktionieren. Ulysses Rathburn war besorgt, dass dies auch für Hogwarts gelten könnte, obwohl ich versucht habe, ihn von unserer Sicherheit zu überzeugen. Aber ich denke, unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit kann tatsächlich nur ein Professor wie Sie lösen." Erinys ließ zum Abschluss einen schmeichelhaften Ton in ihre Stimme mit einfließen. Professor Binns sollte sich ruhig geehrt fühlen, dass machte es leichter, aus ihm die nötigen Informationen zu locken. Diese Taktik hatte Erinys schon in jungen Jahren von ihrer Mutter übernommen, die so ihren unliebsamen Vermieter und diverse Ordnungshüter gekonnt um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

Professor Binns fuhr sich nachdenklich über das runde Kinn. „Obwohl Professor Hellingsgard durchaus Recht hat, bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass Hogwarts schlechtisolierte Fenster keine Auswirkungen auf die schützenden Banne haben", sagte er dann. „Das gesamte Fensterglas hat besondere Eigenschaften, obwohl sie natürlich maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich sind, dass es im Winter so eisigkalt auf den Korridoren ist. Und dennoch sind in ihnen Dutzende Zauberbanne am Werk, die unsere Sicherheit gewährleisten."

Erinys legte leicht den Kopf schief und sah Binns fragend an. „Sind Sie sich sicher, Professor? Ich möchte nicht verängstigt wirken, aber wer sagt uns, dass all diese Banne überhaupt noch wirken? Hogwarts ist Eintausend Jahre alt."

Binns wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, aber Zsa Zsa unterbrach ihn, indem sie eine ihrer Hände auf seine Schulter legte. „Lassen Sie mich es ihr erklären", lächelte sie entschuldigend und griff nach einer halbleeren Weinflasche, in der eine rosenrote Flüssigkeit schwappte. Zsa Zsa zeigte Erinys die Flasche. „Vergleichen wir Hogwarts hiermit", sagte sie.

Erinys musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Ich soll Hogwarts mit einer _Weinflasche_ vergleichen? Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?"

Zsa Zsa lachte bloß amüsiert auf und winkte dann ab. „Nein, nein. So meinte ich das nicht. Aber du musst verstehen, dass auf Hogwarts viele mächtige und oft auch alte Banne liegen. Seit jeher werden Zaubergebäude auf diese Weise geschützt. Hogwarts Banne wirken nach Innen und Außen, so wie das Glas dieser Flasche. Schau her." Sie hob die Flasche auf Augenhöhe, so dass das Glas und die rote Flüssigkeit ihr Gesicht verzerrten zumindest aus Erinys Blickwinkel betrachtet.

„Das passiert, wenn Muggel Hogwarts erblicken", fuhr Zsa Zsa fort und senkte die Flasche wieder. „Sie sehen ein Zerrbild, das von der wahren Gestalt des Schlosses ablenkt. Dieser Zauber ist also nach außen gerichtet. Doch, wie schon erwähnt, gibt es auch ganz andere Zauber." Nun griff Zsa Zsa die Flasche an dem langen Hals und schwenkte sie, bis der Wein einen Strudel bildete. „Das Glas der Flasche sorgt dafür, dass der Wein im Inneren bleibt, egal wie lange ich schüttele. Genau das gleiche gilt für Hogwarts. Fast die gesamte Kraft der Zauberbanne ist nach Innen gerichtet. Einerseits wird Hogwarts somit versiegelt, andererseits ist es so gut wie unmöglich, etwas unerlaubt aus dem Schloss zu entfernen. Dass ist auch der Grund, warum die meisten Geister in Hogwarts nicht in der Lage sind, dass Schloss zu verlassen. Die unsichtbare Kraft des Zauberbannes fesselt sie an das Innere."

Erinys nickte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie vom eigentlichen Thema weit abgedriftet war. Sie musste das Gespräch schnellstmöglich wieder herumreißen. Kurz überlegte sie, dann erkannte sie ihre Chance. Ihr Bruder, der sich seit einiger Zeit leidenschaftlich für die Herstellung von Zauberstäben interessierte, hatte ihr einmal etwas Ähnliches erzählt. Also sagte Erinys: „Ich habe gehört, es gibt Gläser, Netze und Kescher mit fast genau den Selben Eigenschaften. Zum Beispiel um den weltfeinsten Feenstaub zu fangen, der dann in Zauberstäben verarbeitet wird. Kann man diese Banne auch auf ein Behältnis sprechen, um zum Beispiel Mondlicht oder…hm…_Nebel_ zu verkorken?"

„Mondlicht, Nebel, Sonnenschein, Erinnerungen…mit den richtigen Bannen kann man alles in eine Phiole sperren", bestätigte Professor Binns.

Wieder nickte Erinys, wurde dann aber schlagartig hellhörig. „Erinnerungen?", echote sie erstaunt, denn von verkorkten Erinnerungen hatte sie bisher noch nie etwas gehört. „Wie funktioniert das?"

Professor Binns zuckte leichtfertig mit den Schultern. „Diverse große Persönlichkeiten haben der Nachwelt einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen vermacht, als Ergänzung zu ihren Memoiren. Ich weiß auch von Professor Dumbledore, dass er ähnlich vorgeht. Außerdem –"

„Außerdem", schnitt Zsa Zsa ihm das Wort ab, „wird diese Methode auch in vielen Zauberhospitälern angewandt, um stark traumatisierten Patienten von ihren schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu erlösen, oder um diese Erinnerungen zumindest abzuschwächen. Im _London Sanatorium_, einer Einrichtung des St. Mungos, ist diese Vorgehensweise gang und gebe."

Erinys fühlte eine leise Aufregung, die sich in ihrer Brust breit machte. Was wäre, wenn es sich bei den entdeckten „Nebelfäden" gar nicht um Nebel handelte, sondern um Erinnerungen? Sie musste unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren!

Also fragte sie Binns und Zsa Zsa, wie diese Erinnerungen denn aussehen mochten, wenn sie erst einmal verkorkt waren.

„Silbrigschimmernd", antwortete Binns dröge und damit schien für ihn das Thema abgehakt. Ach Zsa Zsa konnte keine genaueren Beschreibungen liefern, aber alles im allen hatte Erinys genug Informationen gesammelt. Gleich morgen würde sie der Bibliothek einen genaueren Besuch abstatten.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** So, die Geschichte nährt sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende. Obwohl die Hauptfrage noch immer nicht beantwortet ist: Warum zum Henker trägt dieses Schuljahr den Untertitel „Zirkel der Wölfe"? Tja…man soll sich das Beste ja bekanntlich bis zum Schluss aufheben ;)

**Lijana: **Ah, schön wenn ich es schaffe, Leute zum Marathonlesen zu animieren ;)

Den Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Teil würde ich an deiner Stelle aber auch noch lesen. Der Vollständigkeit halber. Obwohl bisher alle (zumindest alle die sich dazu geäußert haben) der Meinung waren, die Ravenclaw/Slytherin Edition wäre besser.

**Hac.Potter:** Zsa Zsa schlägt Erinys vor, tanzen zu lernen, weil es sich einfach für ein Mädchen gehört (ich meine, wir sind hier in den frühen Sechzigern…). Aber ich denke, Erinys würde das eh nicht mit sich machen lassen :)

**Tami9:** Ups, das heulende Buch habe ich ganz vergessen. Naja, ich schätze, Madam Pince wird irgendwann darauf aufmerksam geworden sein. Erinys hat ja schon zuvor Reißaus genommen. Es fängt langsam an, dass ich überall kleine Details vergesse.

**Bigbred: **Joa, obwohl ich denke, dass die Gemeinschaftsarbeit zwischen mir und Feelicitas irgendwann jede Lesergeduld überfordert hätte. Alleine meine 7 Schuljahre dürften nach der Fertigstellung weit über 1000 Wordseiten lang sein…mit Feelicitas zusammen wären wir dann schon bei über 2000…obwohl ich extra niedrig geschätzt habe ;)

**Mila:** Erinys im Kleidchen…vielleicht freut es dich ja zu hören, dass auf dem Titelbild zu _Zirkel der Wölfe_ Erinys im Kleid zu sehen sein wird. Ja, ja, ein ganz ungewohnter Anblick wird das werden XD


	23. Kapitel 23

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**23. Ein erlernenswertes Handwerk**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Wechselte im letzten Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Morena Norcross: _Die überforderte Mutter von Erinys und Elicius. Zog vor einigen Jahren in die kanadische Kleinstadt Norman Wells_

Faustine Norcross: _Die norwegische Großtante von Erinys und Elicius. Biestig und zynisch_

Paavo Norcross: _Faustines dürrer, hellblonder Sohn. Besucht ebenfalls die Zauberschule Espengard_

Agathea Norcross: _Die Großmutter von Erinys und Elicius und Familienoberhaupt_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Forrester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Forrester verdient gut dank des Familienunternehmens_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Ein Hufflepuff aus Ulysses Jahrgang_

Liam Evonshare: _Ein Gryffindor aus Ulysses Jahrgang. Verwandelte Erinys erst vor kurzem in eine Eselin_

Imbellis Ermay: _Die durchtriebene Slytherin Schönheit die Ulysses Kopf verdrehte und zwei Hufflepuffmädchen ernsthaft schadete. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen sorgte dafür daß sie aus Hogwarts flog_

Madame Barbette Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben…_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht_

Zsa Zsa Zabini: _Barbette_ _Burgundas wunderschöne Adoptivtochter. Arbeitet Ehrenamtlich in afrikanischen Zauberschulen, nun zu Besuch in Hogwarts_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Auf Burgundas Abschiedsfeier kommt Erinys zu einigen interessanten Informationen, die den Fund in der zweiten Eulerei betreffen könnten._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Du warst gestern Abend auf Barbette Burgundas Abschiedsfeier?" Ulysses starrte sie unverbannt aus seinen großen, hellen Augen heraus an. Seinen Nachtisch, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, hatte er völlig vergessen. Er und Erinys hatten das Mittagessen soeben beendet und hatten sich gemeinsam für einen kleinen Bibliotheksbesuch entschieden, bevor der Nachmittagunterricht beginnen würde. Da sowohl Madame Burgunda als auch Professor Hellingsgard bereits am Morgen ihre Reise nach Indien angetreten waren, hatte Ulysses schon zwei Freistunden für sich verbuchen können.

„Ich wurde von Zsa Zsa Zabini eingeladen und war sogar ihr _persönlicher_ Gast", sagte Erinys gelassen. Sie musste sich zwingen nicht zu grinsen als sie sah, wie Ulysses Augen beinahe aus den Höhlen hüpften.

„Ihr _persönlicher _Gast?", echote er völlig perplex. Der Überzug seines Pflaumenkuchens tropfte derweil ungehindert auf den blankgeputzten Boden des Korridors. Und dann, etwas nüchterner, fragte er: „Aber warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Ich dachte, Burgunda wollte dich wegen deiner kleinen Beleidigung nicht auf ihrer Feier haben."

„Das hat sich ganz kurzfristig ergeben, Ulysses. Aber keine Sorge, du hast nichts verpasst. Die Feier war nicht besonders spannend."

Kaum hatten sie die Bücherei erreicht, schlenderten sie schon zu ihrem Lieblingstisch, der eine herrliche Aussicht über die schneebedeckten Schlossgründe bot. Ulysses versuchte sich auf seine russischen Vokabeln zu konzentrieren, doch das schien ihm offenbar nicht recht gelingen zu wollen. Immer wieder hob er den Blick und betrachtete Erinys neugierig.

„Ulysses, wenn du etwas fragen willst, dann frag doch einfach. Immer noch besser als mir Löcher in den Kopf zu starren", bemerkte Erinys belustigt und legte ihr Schulbuch beiseite, in dem sie soeben geblättert hatte.

Etwas verlegen räusperte sich Ulysses. „Ich habe gehört, dass sich die Gäste der Feier allesamt ziemlich herausgeputzt haben. Du etwa auch?"

„Ja", bestätigte Erinys knapp.

Fast so, als hätte der Laut schon eine ganze Weile in Ulysses Kehle gelauert, musste er plötzlich loslachen. „_Du_?", witzelte er amüsiert. „Ich kann mir beim Besten willen nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet _du_ etwas in deinem Schrank hängen hast, das auch nur _entfernt_ an ein Kleid erinnert!"

Erinys warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, der Ulysses Gelächter augenblicklich erstickte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Madame Pince kam in diesem Moment angewuselt, auf der Suche nach dem vermaledeiten Störenfried. Ihr strenger Blick glitt über Erinys und Ulysses, doch sie schien daran zu zweifeln, dass der Lärm tatsächlich von ihnen ausgegangen war. Kaum war Madame Pince wieder verschwunden, lehnte sich Erinys ein Stück näher zu Ulysses herüber. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Zsa Zsa hat mir ein Kleid geliehen."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort", grinste Ulysses.

„Nein? Es gibt Fotos von dem Abend…"

Doch Ulysses blieb skeptisch, bedachte sie lediglich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Vokabeln zu. Offenbar würde er ihre Geschichte so lange anzweifeln, bis sie ihm tatsächlich die Beweise unter die Nase hielt. Doch im Augenblick hatte Erinys Besseres zu tun, als ihren besten Freund von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz bei Ulysses, stand auf und strich durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen der Bücherei. Der Duft alter, vergilbter Bücher hing an diesem Ort, und flockiger Staub hatte sich auf den obersten Regalen gesammelt. Sie erreichte die Abteilung „Magische Heilung, ihre Wirkung und Nebenwirkung" und suchte sich einige vielversprechende Werke heraus. Schwerbepackt kehrte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und wimmelte Ulysses ab, der sie etwas verwundert ansah.

„Zufälligerweise besuche ich den Kurs Heilkunst, Mr. Rathburn", sagte sie. „Man erwartet von mir, Bücher zu dem Thema zu lesen."

„Bücher über _Irrenanstalten_?", erwiderte er und zeigte auf ein dickes, schwarzes Band, mit dem Titel _London Sanatorium – Steinernes Zeugnis schwarzmagischer Verbrechen_

„Du kennst die Einrichtung?", harkte Erinys nach, während sie das Buch aufschlug und ihren Blick über das Inhaltsverzeichnis schweifen ließ. Noch immer war sie auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung für ihren Fund in der zweiten Eulerei. Sollten sich in den verkorkten Phiolen tatsächlich _Erinnerungen_ befinden, musste sie unbedingt herausfinden, wie sie diese Entdeckung für sich nutzen konnte.

„Ins _London Sanatorium_ werden die ganz schweren und gefährlichen Fälle eingeliefert", erzählte Ulysses derweil. „Leute, die nicht nur ein bisschen verrückt sind, sondern lebenslang unter Verschluss gehalten werden müssen. Zu unschuldig für Askaban, zu risikoreich für das St. Mungos. Ab und zu steht etwas über das _London Sanatorium_ im _Tagespropheten_. Das letzte mal vor ein paar Jahren, als einige ehemalige Anhänger Grindelwalds eine Verräterin ihres Meisters aufspürten. Die Frau überlebte zwar, aber sie hat wohl auf ewig einen Dachschaden. Sie musste in das _London Sanatorium_ eingeliefert werden. Die Geschichte ging damals durch alle Zeitungen Europas, aber ich habe nie viel davon mitbekommen. Ich war zu klein und meine Eltern meinten, die Sache sei nicht kindgerecht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Währenddessen war Erinys suchender Blick zum stehen gekommen, sie hatte im Inhaltsverzeichnis das Kapitel „Schwere Traumata und ihre Bekämpfung" entdeckt. Alleine dieses Kapitel maß gut einhundert Seiten. Erinys blätterte zu den entsprechenden Seiten und überflog Textstelle um Textstelle. Schließlich stieß sie auf einige Abbildungen, bei denen sie inne hielt. Der Untertitel der folgenden Passage lautete „Schädliche Erinnerungen" und der Autor hatte es sich nicht genommen, dem aufmerksamen Leser einige erklärende Zeichnungen zu gönnen. So war zum Beispiel eine Art flaches Steinbecken abgebildet, das mit einigen Runen verziert war. „Ein Denkarium" stand direkt darunter. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite fanden sich außerdem die Zeichnungen von drei verschiedenen Phiolen, in denen jeweils ein flüchtiges Silberfädchen zu schweben schien. Erinys hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte gefunden was sie suchte. Die Passage im Buch besagte eindeutig, dass es sich bei eben diesen Fädchen um Erinnerungen handelte, die man in eine verkorkte Phiole gebannt hatte. Also musste es sich bei ihrem Fund in der Eulerei ebenfalls um Erinnerungen handeln, oder? Nur von wem stammten sie? Und warum lagen sie dort oben, in einer alten Kiste? Zumindest eines war klar: Wenn sie in diese fremden Erinnerungen eintauchen wollte, benötigte sie – laut Buch – ein Denkarium. Nur war Erinys keine Person bekannt, die einen solch wertvollen Gegenstand besaß.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses verbrachte die nächsten Tage damit, den immensen Stapel seiner Hausaufgaben langsam aber sicher abzuarbeiten, anstatt all die Mühen weiter vor sich hin zu schieben. Er selbst empfand diese Disziplin als höchst ungewöhnlich, aber der Fleiß zahlte sich aus, denn so erwarteten ihn zumindest arbeitsfreie Weihnachtsferien. Was er aber mit der nahenden Freizeit anfangen sollte, war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Sollte er die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen, oder – und dieses Gedankenspiel war zugleich herrlich verlockend und erschreckend unangenehm – nach Hause, zu seinen Eltern, fahren? Natürlich vermisste Ulysses seine Mutter und seinen Vater, aber er fürchtete die unterkühlte Atmosphäre, die bereits während der Sommerferien im Hause der Rathburns geherrscht hatte. Ulysses wusste, dass er die Dinge wieder geraderücken musste, aber es fiel ihm schwer, den nötigen Mut aufzubringen.

Ausnahmsweise war Erinys bei diesem Thema die vernünftigere Person. „Du solltest wirklich nach Hause gehen. Du liebst deine Eltern, Ulysses, du bist ein verdammtes Muttersöhnchen und verdammte Muttersöhnchen gehören nun mal ins Elterhaus. Verstanden?", redete sie gespielt schroff auf ihn ein. Es war Dienstagmorgen und in der Großen Halle hatten sich noch längst nicht alle Schüler zum Frühstück eingefunden. Erinys hatte wie so oft die Gelegenheit genutzt, und hatte es sich kurzfristig auf den leeren Sitzplätzen neben Ulysses bequem gemacht.

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass es wieder so ein Desaster wie im Sommer wird", gestand Ulysses leise.

„Ach Unsinn, solange du nicht wieder anfängst Doxyzid zu trinken, kann dir nichts und niemand die Winterferien verderben."

Bei Erwähnung des Doxyzids krümmte sich Ulysses Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Er versuchte über Erinys Bemerkung zu Lächeln, aber sein Gesicht verzog sich bloß zu einer elendigen Grimasse.

Erinys hatte seine Reaktion offenbar sehr genau beobachtet. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie tröstend. „Ich weiß, man sollte darüber keine Witze machen. Aber die Sache ist doch ganz eindeutig, Ulysses. Du bist nicht darüber hinweg gekommen und machst dir wegen dieser Geschichte weiterhin Vorwürfe. Und deswegen wirst du in den Ferien nach Hause gehen und versuchen, dich wieder mit deinen Eltern zu verstehen."

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber!", schnitt Erinys ihm das Wort ab. „Du wirst nach Hause gehen! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Ulysses gab sich geschlagen und nickte. Gegen Erinys fast schon schwesterliches Verantwortungsgefühl konnte man ohnehin nicht viel ausrichten. Sie konnte ein unausstehlicher Quälgeist werden, wenn man ihre Vorschläge ablehnte. Und Ulysses besaß von Geburt an nicht genug Biss und Durchhaltevermögen, um sich mit solchen Quälgeistern unnötig herumzuschlagen.

„Ich habe übrigens etwas für dich", eröffnete Erinys ihm plötzlich mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen. Aus ihrer Schulrobe zog sie einen dünnen Pergamentumschlag, in dem sich einige Photographien befanden.

„Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben, dass ich mich zu Madame Burgundas Feier tatsächlich herausgeputzt habe. Zum Glück hat Imperia Malfoy den ganzen Abend lang mit ihrer Photokamera herumgeknipst und für ein paar handfeste Beweise gesorgt."

Sie reichte Ulysses drei Photos, die sich – wie in der Zauberwelt eben üblich – allesamt bewegten. Gleich auf dem ersten Bild entdeckte Ulysses eine vertraute Gestalt, die sich etwas im Hintergrund aufhielt und seelenruhig ein Stückchen Torte verspeiste. Die Gestalt trug ein dunkelblaues, hübsches Kleid und der schlanke Hals war behangen mit einer schlichten Silberkette. Kurze, schwarze Haare fielen glattgebürstet in ein schmales Gesicht. Ein Gesicht dass auf diesem Photo überraschend hübsch war, mit den dunklen Augen, dem Hauch Rouge auf den Wangen und den rötlichschimmernden Lippen.

„Das bist doch nicht du!", rief Ulysses aus und warf vergleichsweise einen Blick auf die Erinys in Fleisch und Blut, die neben ihm saß.

„Doch, doch!", Erinys lachte. „Ich weiß, ich sehe irgendwie…_anders_ aus."

„Du siehst gut aus."

Erinys legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn voller Argwohn. „Ach Quatsch. Das sagst du doch nur so."

Ulysses warf erneut einen Blick auf die photographischen Abbilder von Erinys. Mit ihren dunklen Haare, der blassen Haut und den schmalen, bordeauxroten Lippen war sie definitiv nicht gerade unansehnlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir die Haare lang wachsen lassen", riet Ulysses ihr schließlich. „Ich finde, dass stände dir viel-"

„Okay, Schluss damit!" Blitzschnell hatte Erinys ihm die Photos aus der Hand geschnappt und stopfte sie zurück in den Umschlag. Sie wirkte verärgert, aber Ulysses entging nicht der rötliche Verlegenheitsschimmer auf ihren Wangen. „Du solltest dich nicht an diese _veränderte_ Erinys Norcross gewöhnen", klärte sie ihn auf. „Denn ich habe weder vor, mir Kleider zu kaufen, noch mich zu schminken oder mit die Haare lang wachsen zu lassen. Ich bin ein praktischer Mensch."

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Ulysses sie und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich erwarte ja nicht zu viel von dir. Ich erwarte _gar nichts_ von dir."

„Schon besser." Erinys erhob sich schnell, als eine Horde Ravenclaws müde in die Große Halle schlurfte und auf die Frühstückstafel zusteuerte. Erinys schob sich flink zwischen ihnen hindurch und setzte sich auf ihren eigenen Platz am Haustisch der Slytherins. Sie grinste Ulysses noch einmal kühl entgegen, bevor sie sich der Kanne mit heißem Kakao zuwand und ihr Frühstück begann.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Dezember schritt voran und Ulysses versäumte es tatsächlich nicht, seinen Eltern den Entschluss mitzuteilen, die Ferien zu Hause zu verbringen. Sie schickten ihm im Gegenzug einen Brief zurück, in dem es hieß, dass sie sich sehr auf die gemeinsamen Ferien freuten. Ulysses glaubte ihnen zwar, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Freude seiner Eltern garantiert auch mit Sorgen und Vorbehalten verknüpft war.

Nichtsdestotrotz, Ulysses war zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss.

Am Freitag des Zwanzigsten packte er seine Sachen. Gleich am nächsten Morgen würde der Hogwartsexpress die Heimkehrer nach London bringen und Ulysses hatte nicht vor, diesen wichtigen Termin zu verpassen.

Sein Klassenkamerad Humphrey Belch half ihm – dank seines massigen Körpergewichts - dabei, den Koffer zu schließen, wobei Ulysses es geflissentlich ignorierte, dass überall noch Zipfel von Pullovern oder Hemden herausragten.

Nachdem er diese Arbeit erledigt hatte, schlenderte Ulysses langsam Richtung Große Halle, denn die Zeiger sämtlicher Uhren nährten sich langsam aber sicher der Mittagszeit. Zu seiner milden Überraschung entdeckte er Erinys an ihrem Haustisch sitzen, umgeben von einer ganzen Reihe Schulbüchern. Da ihr VgddK-Professor sich noch immer in Indien aufhielt, hatte Erinys an diesem Tage noch gar keinen Unterricht erleiden müssen. Stattdessen hatte sie die Zeit aber gut genutzt, und schwitze anscheinend schon seit einigen Stunden über diversen Hausaufgaben. Neben ihr stand noch immer ein halbaufgegessenes Frühstück.

Ulysses schob Erinys Teller beiseite und setzte sich zu ihr. „So fleißig?", fragte er.

Erinys lachte gezwungen. „Das ist kein Fleiß, Ulysses. Ich versuche nur zu verhindern, dass ich demnächst von einem Stapel Hausaufgaben erschlagen werde. Ich habe es zu lang aufgeschoben."

„Du hast doch noch die ganzen Winterferien", erinnerte Ulysses sie.

Doch Erinys schüttelte bloß energisch den Kopf. „Ich habe heute Post von Elicius bekommen. Er kommt zu Besuch nach Hogwarts.

Trotz ihrer neutralen Tonlage wusste Ulysses nur zu gut, wie sehr sie das freuen musste. Ihr Bruder war lange Jahre über Erinys bester Freund gewesen. Sicher durfte Elicius Hogwarts vor allem deshalb besuchen, weil er zumindest ein halbes Jahr lang hier zur Schule ging, bevor er ganz überraschend auf die Norwegische Zauberschule Espengard gewechselt war.

„Ich bin froh, dass er mich nicht gebeten hat, zusammen mit ihm die Ferien in Kanada zu verbringen. Ich habe absolut keine Lust, meine Weihnachten wieder bei meiner Mutter abzusitzen. Es ist anstrengend, immer so zu tun, als würde man sich über Mutters halbrohen Weihnachtsbraten zu Tode freuen." Erinys Stimme klang hart, aber Ulysses entging nicht, wie sehr sie sich anstrengen musste, um diesen kalten Ton auch zu halten. Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, sog sie zitternd Luft durch die Nase und beugte sich ganz tief über ihre Schulbücher. Ulysses wusste sehr genau, dass seine beste Freundin noch immer unter ihrer einsamen Kindheit und unter ihrer unfähigen Mutter litt. Es tat ihm leid, aber er ahnte, dass er als Zwölfjähriger wenig tun konnte, um sie zu trösten. Er fühlte sich viel zu jung um auch nur das Ausmaß ihrer Probleme richtig einzuschätzen. Er wusste, dass er schlichtweg zu naiv war.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen huschte Ulysses zurück zu seinem Haustisch. Es gab Fleisch und Kartoffeln, die in einer dicken Soße beinahe ertranken. Ulysses tat sich eine gute Portion auf und kaute stillschweigend vor sich hin, während er den Gesprächen anderer Ravenclaws zuhörte. Die kleine Erstklässlerin Noblessia plapperte eifrig von ihrer getiegerten Hauskatze und Rosario Primavera schimpfte lauthals über das Essen.

Ulysses getrübte Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich langsam dem Lehrertisch zu. Die Plätze von Madame Burgunda und Professor Hellingsgard waren nach wie vor verlassen. Das war nicht verwunderlich. Ulysses verwunderte mehr die Tatsache, dass auch Direktor Dippets Stuhl leer war. Der zerbrechliche, alte Mann war auch sonst nirgendwo zu sehen, und dass, obwohl ihm das gemeinsame Mittagessen mit den Schülern sonst immer eine heilige Pflicht war.

„Hat jemand den Direktor gesehen?", fragte Ulysses in die Runde.

Seine Tischnachbarn wandten nun ebenfalls ihre Blicke gen Lehrertafel. Doch auch sie waren ratlos angesichts Dippets Abwesenheit.

Am Ende des Mittagessens – Ulysses hatte die Geschichte bereits wieder völlig vergessen – erhob sich Professor Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl und räusperte sich aufmerksamkeitssuchend. Als sich die gesamte Schülerschaft ihm zugewandt hatte, eröffnete er seine Ansprache. „Wie Ihnen sicherlich aufgefallen ist, konnte Direktor Dippet heute nicht zugegen sein. Bedauerlicherweise wurde er bereits am Vormittag in das St.Mungos eingeliefert. Es besteht jedoch kein Grund zur Sorge, es handelt sich lediglich um einen kleinen Schwächeanfall. Die Tücken des Alters, die ihr hoffentlich alle noch erleben werdet." Dumbledores abschließendes Glucksen bestätigte Ulysses, dass es tatsächlich absolut keinen Grund zu geben schien, sich um Armando Dippet zu sorgen. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass Dippet bereits unzählige Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte und wie gebrechlich er war. Ihn als „urgroßväterlich" zu bezeichnen, dürfte daher sogar eher noch als Kompliment aufgefasst werden.

Aber Ulysses machte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken. Er schob seinen geleerten Mittagsteller von sich, nachdem er fertiggegessen hatte und erinnerte sich, dass es für die nächste Zeit die letzte Mahlzeit in Hogwarts gewesen sein würde. Nicht das er sich bezüglich der hiesigen Kochkünste beklagen konnte, aber zu Hause schmeckte es ihm immer noch am Besten. Erinys hatte wohl doch recht gehabt: Er war nun mal ein kleines Muttersöhnchen und zum ersten Mal gefiel ihm diese Tatsache auch wieder.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Die Zugfahrt heimwärts war wenig spektakulär. Ulysses teilte sich ein Abteil mit seinem Klassenkameraden Humphrey und dem Hufflepuff Plumbeus. Nach etwa einer Stunde gesellten sich dann noch die Slytherinmädchen Aello Rigbey und Coco Mahiri zu ihnen, da sie ganz offenbar genug davon hatten, sich das Abteil mit Imperia Malfoy und ihren giggelnden Freundinnen zu teilen. So spielten sie alle zusammen ein paar Runden verschiedene Zauberkartenspiele, doch auf Grund Plumbeus ewig langsamer Bewegungen, verloren Aello und Coco schnell die Lust. Nachdem sich die beiden Mädchen damit entschuldigt hatten, ein paar süße Nascherein zu kaufen, tauchten sie nicht wieder auf.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit hielt der rote Hogwartsexpress schließlich im Bahnhof Kings Cross und die Schüler strömten hinaus auf die Warteplattform. Ulysses ließ sich vornehmlich Zeit und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag etwas zu drosseln. Sein Kopf schien regelrecht angefüllt mit Sorgen, dass die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause in einem Desaster enden könnten. Viel zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen Sommer, den er zu Anfang noch beim Musterjungen Nathaniel Deepwood abgesessen hatte. Ein Musterjunge, der wegen ihrer ständigen Streiterei einen gefährlichen Unfall erlitten hatte. Ulysses musste unwillkürlich seufzen, als er daran zurückdachte. Daran, und an das verdammte Doxyzid, das er getrunken hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er völlig zusammenbrechen würde, wenn seine Eltern diese Geschichte auch nur erwähnten. Oder seinen Patzer mit Impellis Ermay. Die ganze Welt sollte all das am besten stillschweigend übergehen und vergessen.

Ulysses lugte durch das Zugfenster, an dem sich noch die Regentropfen hinabperlten. Er versuchte seine Eltern unter den Wartenden auszumachen; die große, kräftige Gestallt von Forrester Rathburn und sein kleines, kugelrundes Anhängsel namens Bethesda. Doch bei der Menschenmenge war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Ulysses keinen von beiden entdecken konnte. Also verließ er den Zug und zerrte seine Sachen hinter sich her. _Hoffentlich sind sie überhaupt hier um mich abzuholen,_ dachte er sich bitter. Es bestand schließlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass seine Eltern wegen Zeitknappheit nicht kommen konnten, und deshalb Ulysses Tante oder seine Großeltern geschickt hatten. Aber daran wollte er nicht einmal denken. So dermaßen versetzt zu werden erschien ihm absolut unerträglich.

Es war überraschend kalt in London, obwohl Ulysses an das schottische Wetter gewöhnt war. Er war froh über seinen dicken Wintermantel und seinen kuscheligen, blauen Ravenclawschal, in den er sein Kinn vergraben konnte. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich registrierte, dass ihm sein schwerer Koffer mit einem mal aus der Hand genommen wurde. Ulysses drehte sich um und starrte in das Gesicht seines Vaters, der den Trageriemen des Koffers mit nur drei Fingern umfassen brauchte, um ihn zu tragen.

„Ulysses!" Das war Bethesdas Stimme. Die dicke Frau mit dem herzlichen Gesicht kam hinter Forrester Rathburns breiten Rücken zum Vorschein. Sie war so klein, dass sie sich kaum zu Ulysses hinunterbeugen brauchte, um ihn zu umarmen. Offenbar war Ulysses ein ordentliches Stück gewachsen, und er konnte doch noch hoffen, jemals größer als einen Meter Sechzig zu werden.

Bethesda gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und schob Ulysses dann auf Armslänge von sich, um ihn genau zu begutachten. „Ulys Haare müssen geschnitten werden", stellte sie freudestrahlend fest. „Und er braucht dringend neue Kleidung. Denkst du nicht auch, Forrester?"

Kaum angesprochen, trat nun auch Forrester näher an seinen Sohn heran und ließ sich zu einem begrüßenden Schulterklaps hinreißen. „Willkommen zurück, Ulysses", sagte er.

Ulysses fand, dass zumindest sein Vater noch immer etwas distanziert zu sein schien, aber das kümmerte ihn wenig. Damit konnte Ulysses gut leben, schließlich war die Lage während der Sommerferien sehr viel gefühlskalter gewesen. Aber halt, daran wollte er erst gar nicht zurückdenken.

„Du musst uns unbedingt alles von Hogwarts erzählen!", plapperte Bethesda munter drauf los. „Im _Tagespropheten_ stand, Direktor Dippet sei im St.Mungos?"

„Ja, aber Dumbledore meint, dem Direktor geht es soweit gut", sagte Ulysses.

„_Professor_ Dumbledore", korrigierte Forrester ihn ruhig aber ernsthaft.

Zusammen verließen sie den Bahnhof und Bethesda löcherte ihren Sohn weiter mit Fragen, während Forrester schweigend den schweren Koffer trug und wahrscheinlich aufmerksam lauschte.

„Wie geht es Erinys?"

„Der geht's fabelhaft, wie immer", antwortete Ulysses seiner Mutter, während sie eine belebte Muggelstraße überquerten und sich dem Lokal _Franklin Floos Fireplace _nährten. „Ein Mitschüler hat sie nur letztens in eine Eselin verwandelt, aber das hat sie wohl kaum gestört."

Natürlich war seine Mutter gleich ganz Ohr und sie starrte entsetzt zu Ulysses. „Welcher Mitschüler ist denn so frech, ein so mageres, schmächtiges Mädchen wie Erinys in eine Eselin zu verwandeln?"

Ulysses musste schmunzeln. Natürlich, mager und schmächtig war Erinys schon, aber daraus gleich zu schließen, sie wäre völlig _hilflos_, war ein gefährlicher Irrglaube. „Das war so ein komischer Gryffindor Zweitklässler namens Liam Evonshare. Der ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf und er und Erinys sind ständig nur am rumzanken. Ihr wisst schon, dass war der Junge, der auch dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie vom Besen gestürzt ist."

Es bimmelte freundlich, als sie _Franklin Floos Fireplace_ betraten. Ein schaler Geruch nach altem Holz und noch älterem Putzwasser schlug Ulysses entgegen. Forrester grüßte den dicken Mann hinter dem Tresen mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Ulysses kannte das Lokal schon. Es war der Kamin, der den Laden so geläufig machte. Dieser war mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden und stand somit fast unter dauerhafter Benutzung, da _Franklin Floos Fireplace _praktischerweise so nah am Bahnhof King Cross lag. Auch jetzt war das Lokal randvoll mit Magiern, die ihre Schulkinder vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatten und nun per Flohpulver den Heimweg antreten wollten. Vor dem unscheinbaren Kamin stapelten sich die Leute und eine kleine, noch junge Hexe regelte Lautstark den Verkehr. Aus einem handgeflochtenen Weidenkörbchen zog Forrester die Abflugnummer seiner Familie – die zweiundvierzig. Da blieb noch genug Zeit, damit Ulysses seinen Durst mit einem Glas Butterbier stillen konnte. Er war froh auf Erinys gehört zu haben und über die Ferien hinweg nicht in Hogwarts geblieben war. Zu Hause in Plymouth würde ihn sicherlich ein großzügig geschmücktes Haus und haufenweise selbstgebackene Plätzchen erwarten. Das alles war viel besser als ein Daueraufenthalt im Schloss.

Kaum hatte Ulysses sein Glas geleert, war es auch schon Zeit zu gehen. Forrester winkte ihn und Bethesda zu sich, denn die kleine Hexe, die den Verkehr des Flohnetzwerkes notgedrungen regelte, hatte soeben die Nummer zweiundvierzig aufgerufen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Eine dicke, in Robenfell gekleidete Frau trat schnaubend durch das Schlossportal Hogwarts und strich sich mit der behandschuhten Hand das strohblonde Haar glatt. Faustine Norcross, Erinys Großtante, war eine wuchtige Frau, die sich so unharmonisch wie ein wankendes Schiff bewegte. Hinter sich zerrte sie einen kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen, dessen Wangen vor Kälte rot glühten. Der Junge wirkte kränklich, wenn nicht sogar leicht fiebrig. Aber nichts anderes war Erinys von ihrem silberblonden Großcousin Paavo Norcross gewöhnt.

Erinys selbst stand vor der Großen Halle und hatte die schmalen Arme lässig verschränkt. Neben ihr befanden sich Professor Slughorn ein munterdreinblickender Albus Dumbledore. Slughorn musterte Faustine Norcross mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick, bevor er den schwächlichen Paavo mit einem mitleidigen Ausdruck in den Augen anfixierte.

Erinys selbst musste sich große Mühe geben, ihre Mundwinkel zu einem annehmbaren Lächeln zu verziehen. Eigentlich stand ihr wenig Sinn danach. Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember, der Tag, an dem ihr Bruder Elicius kommen wollte. Dass Elicius nicht alleine von Norwegen nach Schottland apparieren konnte, war Erinys natürlich klar gewesen, aber dass er ausgerechnet Großtante Faustine und Cousin Paavo mitgebracht hatte, ließ ihre gute Laune nun doch etwas verebben.

„Ah, das muss doch dieser Dumbledore sein." Großtante Faustine hatte den alten Mann entdeckt und wanke entschlossen zu ihm hin. Ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen, doch zumindest Dumbledore wirkte weiterhin freundlich.

„Ich bin Faustine Norcross. Für Sie also ausnahmslos Mrs. Norcross." Faustine streckte Dumbledore die Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff und zur Begrüßung schüttelte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Mrs. Norcross. Ich nehme an, der Junge ist Ihr Sohn?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und schenkte Paavo ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Das schien dem kleinen Blondling aber einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen und so versteckte er sich fluchtartig hinter den dicken Säulenbeinen seiner Mutter – was bei seiner mickrigen Statur wirklich ein gutgewähltes Versteck war.

Fast so, als hätte sie ihr Anhängsel erst jetzt bemerkt, drehte sich Faustine nach ihrem Sohn um. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn wieder in den Vordergrund. „Ja, das hier ist Paavo. Ich hoffe, Sie heizen Hogwarts gut. Mein Paavo ist krank und dürfte eigentlich nicht im Winter raus. Sein Blut ist wässrig, das liegt bei den Jungen in der Familie." Und kaum war Faustine beim Thema Familie angelangt, huschten ihre blauen Glubschaugen schon suchend umher, bis sie Erinys entdeckte.

„Aha, da haben wir ja das uneheliche Lestrange-Balg. Die Kleine ist ja immer noch so mager. Kriegen die Schüler hier nicht genug zu Essen?" Faustines Blick schoss blitzschnell zurück zu Dumbledore und sie starrte den stellvertretenden Schulleiter bitterböse an.

„Die Schüler bekommen mehr als genug zu Essen", beruhigte Dumbledore die Frau ruhig. „Ich fürchte aber, unsere Erinys ist keine besonders gute Esserin."

„Dann schmeckt ihr die englische Küche wahrscheinlich einfach nicht", entgegnete Faustine mit messerscharfer Stimme. „Das wäre ja kein Wunder."

„Mir schmeckt das Essen hier sehr gut, Großtante", mischte sich nun Erinys ein. Sie befürchtete halb, dass Faustine irgendwann beschließen würde, Dumbledores Brille mit ihrer Robenfelltasche aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Von guten Manieren hielt die Norcross-Familie im Allgemeinen nämlich nichts…und von guten Manieren im Umgang mit Männern, hatten die meisten Mitglieder der Norcross-Familie sicher noch nicht einmal etwas gehört.

Faustine brachte Erinys mit einem kalten Blick zum schweigen, bevor sie sich wieder den beiden Professoren zuwandte. „Ich möchte Sie nur noch einmal daran erinnern, dass es für Hogwarts eine Pflicht sein sollte, ganz besonders auf seine ausländischen Schüler Acht zu geben. Wenn das norwegische Zauberministerium sehen würde, was für ein blasses Klappergestell Erinys ist, würde man Ihnen die Hölle heiß machen. Also kümmern Sie sich bitte etwas sorgfältiger um das Kind, bevor es noch auseinander bricht!" Damit schien das Thema für Faustine abgeharkt und sie rauschte hocherhobenen Hauptes an Dumbledore und Slughorn vorbei – Paavo zerrte sie hinter sich her wie einen kleinen, willenlosen Pudel.

Dumbledore und Slughorn tauschten einen kurzen Blick untereinander aus. Erinys hatte das Gefühl, dass zumindest Slughorn den norwegischen Besuch bereits zum Teufel wünschte.

„Ähm, wo ist eigentlich mein Bruder?", wagte Erinys zu fragen. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Großtante um, die einige Meter entfernt zum stehen gekommen war und ein schwatzendes Ölportrait finster anstarrte. Paavo blickte derweil ängstlich an den dicken Säulenbeinen seiner Mutter vorbei, hinüber zu einer Gruppe Hogwartsschüler, die gerade schnellen Schrittes vorbeigingen.

„Dein Bruder?", echote Faustine ohne Erinys dabei anzusehen. „Der müsste gleich hier sein. Hat etwas getrödelt auf dem Weg hierher, er hatte Angst, dass Großmutter Agathea sich in Hogsmeade verlaufen könnte. Nettes, verantwortungsbewusstes Kind."

Erinys machte sich schnell daran, aus dem Schlossportal zu stürmen. Draußen umfing sie das blendende Weiß einer verschneiten Winterlandschaft. Sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können.

Unweit von ihr, bei dem dunklen Tannenhain, der den Weg nach Hogsmeade säumte, gingen zwei Personen im gemächlichen Schritttempo. Die eine war klein und schlurfte so stark nachvorn übergebeugt daher, als ob sie die Last eines schweren Rucksacks zu tragen hätte. Dabei stützte sie sich auf einen alten, knorrigen Gehstock.

Die zweite Person war schmal, dunkelgekleidet und überraschend groß. Aber Erinys wusste sofort, dass es sich um ihren jüngeren Bruder handelte, hob den Arm und winkte ihm zu. Elicius winkte fröhlich zurück und setzte dann zu einem schnellen Laufschritt an, um Erinys zu erreichen. Erinys konnte nur staunen wie groß Elicius geworden war. Er mochte zwar gerade mal dreizehn Jahre alt sein, aber er war dennoch bereits überraschend kräftig. Diese Attribute musste er von seinem Vater Tantalus Lestrange vererbt bekommen haben.

Kaum hatte Elicius sie erreicht, schloss er sie schon in die Arme, wobei Erinys kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb. „Meine Güte, was geben sie dir in Norwegen bloß zu essen? Du rennst mich ja um wie ein tollwütiger Stier!", rief sie.

Sie schob ihn von sich um ihn besser begutachten zu können. Elicius überragte sie um fast zwei Köpfe, er war größer noch als Liam Evonshare. Aber zumindest Elicius freundliches Grinsen war noch absolut unverkennbar.

„Ich weiß, ich bin riesig geworden, was?", lachte er.

Erinys blickte zu ihm hoch und blinzelte etwas perplex. „Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Du hattest bestimmt auch einiges aufzuholen, nachdem sich Mama – _Mutter_ – jahrelang nicht einmal unser Schulbrot leisten konnte."

„Nein, erwähn bitte keine Schulbrote mehr!" Elicius rollte gespielt mit den dunklen Augen und grinste dabei sogar noch breiter. „In Espengard kann man sich mit Schulbrot totschmeißen. Wortwörtlich. Cousin Paavo wurde letztens von einem schweren Laib Vollkornbrot getroffen und musste in die Krankenstation…allerdings ist das bei ihm auch kein Wunder."

„Cousin Paavo könntest du mit einem einzelnen Gänseblümchen erstechen", bestätigte Erinys nur kühl, musste dann aber doch verwegen Schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung. Eigentlich hätte Erinys noch gerne weiter mit ihrem Bruder herumgewitzelt, doch ihr war bewusst, dass sie noch ein anderes Familienmitglied zu begrüßen hatte. Sie blickte an Elicius vorbei, hinüber zu einer alten, runzeligen Frau, die die Last ihres schweren Buckels auf einem Gehstock stützen musste. Ihr faltiges Gesicht schützte sie mit einem Kopftuch wegen Kälte und Wind, doch ihre blauen Augen funkelten noch immer jugendlichklar und klug: Agathea Norcross. Erinys Großmutter.

„Ah, da hätten wir ja die Erinys. Grüß dich mein Kind." Agathea nickte ihr kurz zu. Sie sprach mit deutlichem Akzent, den sie aber zusätzlich und voller Stolz zu betonen schien.

Erinys war das Familientreffen nicht geheuer. Als sie das letzte Mal von ihrer Verwandtschaft umgeben war, hatte man ihr Elicius weggenommen. Würde sich heute etwas Ähnliches ereignen?

Agathea kam vor Erinys zum Stehen und beäugte sie kritisch von oben bis unten. Das Gesicht ihrer Enkelin begutachtete besonders lange. „Doch, doch, ich erkenne deine Mutter Morena in deinen Zügen wieder. Ihr Gesicht war genauso fein und schmal."

Dann wandte Agathea sich ab und so langsam und gemächlich, als ob ihr alle Zeit der Welt zu Verfügung stehen würde, trottelte sie durch das offene Eingangsportal. Erinys und Elicius folgten ihr.

„Hätte es nicht gereicht, dass nur _ein_ Verwandter dich herbringt?", zischte Erinys ihrem Bruder eindringlich zu, als sie sich sicher war, das die Ohren ihrer Großmutter zu schlecht waren um sie zu belauschen.

„Nein", entgegnete Elicius kühl. „Agathea und Faustine sind hier, weil es etwas…_Wichtiges_ zu besprechen gibt."

Sofort war Erinys ewig misstrauische Aufmerksamkeit zurückgekehrt. „Etwas _Wichtiges_? Wie wichtig? Und was soll das sein?"

„Du wirst es sehen." Damit schien für Elicius das Thema abgeharkt, obwohl Erinys das deutliche Gefühl hatte, er würde sein Schweigen genießen.

Derweil stellte sich Agathea Professor Dumbledore und Professor Slughorn vor. Im Gegensatz zu Faustine, war Agathea höflich – nicht _zu_ höflich, aber zumindest annehmbar höflich – und distanziert. Sie verlor auch dann kein Wort über Hogwarts, als Faustine schon wieder Dutzend neue Kleinigkeiten entdeckt hatte, über die sie herummäkeln konnte. Nicht so Agathea Norcross, die kühl und erhaben über sämtlichen Dingen zu stehen schien.

„Da unser Schuldirektor sich zur Zeit im Hospital befinden, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als sie in mein bescheidenes Büro einzuladen", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Agathea nickte bloß. „Das soll mir recht sein."

„Dann folgen Sie mir bitte."

Alle zusammen stiegen sie die Treppen empor und gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, der sie schließlich zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Der stellvertretende Direktor öffnete ihnen die Tür, so dass sie nacheinander eintreten konnten. Erinys bildete das Schlusslicht und während sie noch den Blick über Dumbledores reichgedeckten Schreibtisch schweifen ließ, musste sie sich zum wiederholten Male fragen, welches Spiel hier gerade gespielt wurde. Wozu der ganze Aufwand, wenn es doch ursprünglich nur darum gehen sollte, dass Elicius einige Tage in Schottland verbrachte?

Nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten – Agathea so elegant wie die welthöchste Würdenträgerin – bot Dumbledore ihnen Tee und etwas Weihnachtsgebäck an. Während Erinys stillschweigend auf ihrem Keks herumkaute, sah sie sich in Dumbledores Büro genauer um. Es war angefüllt mit allen möglichen, wundersamen Krimskrams. Eine Weile betrachtete sie fasziniert einen Phoenix, der auf einer goldenen Stange am Fenster hockte und die Versammelten aus halbgeschlossenen Augen heraus betrachtete. Offenbar hatte es Albus Dumbledore geschafft, in seinem langen Leben allerhand merkwürdige und kostbare Dinge anzuhorten. Aber Erinys Faszination konnte sie nicht von der momentanen Situation ablenken. Sie glaubte spüren zu können, wie sich in ihrem Kopf allerhand Zahnräder geschäftig bewegten, um dem Grund dieser Familienversammlung auf die Schliche zu kommen. Dennoch kam ihr Gehirn zu keinem Ergebnis, was Erinys ständige Sorgen nur noch zu weiteren Höchstleistungen beflügelte.

„Sie haben es in ihrem Brief ja bereits angekündigt", eröffnete Dumbledore das Gespräch und wandte sich an Agathea Norcross. „Ihr Enkelsohn Elicius steht vor einer wichtigen Zukunftsentscheidung."

Agathea gönnte sich mit aller Seelenruhe ein Schlückchen ungesüßten Tee, bevor sie antwortete. „Espengard ist äußerst zufrieden mit Elicius. Er ist einer der besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs und Sie wissen sicherlich, Dumbledore, dass Espengard weltweit einen äußerst guten Ruf hat. Die Schüler werden dort also nicht zu magisch begabten Trotteln ausgebildet." Agathea stellte die hauchdünne Porzellantasse zurück auf den Schreibtisch und wandte ihren Kopf nun zu Elicius, der still neben ihr saß. „Mein Enkel interessiert sich leidenschaftlich für die Herstellung von Zauberstäben, das habe ich Ihnen ja bereits im Brief erörtert. Es ist sehr vernünftig von Elicius, sich für ein solch traditionelles und auch wichtiges Handwerk zu begeistern. Niemand in unserer Familie möchte ihm da Steine in den Weg legen. Ich bin eine gebildete Hexe und weiß sehr wohl, das Hogwarts einen Wahlkurs zum Thema Zauberstabsherstellung anbietet. Ab dem dritten Schuljahr."

Slughorn, dessen blonder Walrossschnauzer inzwischen einige Kekskrümel aufwies, meldete sich zu Wort. „Also haben Sie vor, Elicius wieder in Hogwarts einschreiben zu lassen?"

„Wenn Direktor Dippet mit dem Schulwechsel einverstanden ist, wird Elicius pünktlich ab dem ersten September wieder ein Slytherinschüler aus Hogwarts sein", bestätigte Agathea mit ruhiger Stimme.

Erinys glaubte im ersten Moment, ihr Herz würde unter einem plötzlich eintretenden Blutstau zerbersten. Das warme Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in ihrem Körper breit, bis hinunter in die Zehenspitzen, die daraufhin munter kribbelten. „Das ist nicht wahr!", rief sie perplex und drehte sich zu Elicius um, der sie angrinste. „Du hast wirklich vor nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen? _Wirklich_?"

„Ja, _wirklich_!"

Erinys musste sich große Mühe geben, nicht aufzuspringen und ihren jüngeren Bruder vor Freude zu umarmen. Nein, nach dem ganzen Stress, den er mit seinem Schulwechsel im letzten Jahr verursacht hatte, verdiente er überhaupt keine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Stattdessen schlug Erinys nur die Beine übereinander – eine Geste, die sie sich bei Zsa Zsa Zabini abgeschaut hatte – und speiste Elicius mit einem hoheitsvollen Lächeln ab. „Das freut mich zu hören, Bruder. Ich hoffe für dich, dass es das letzte mal sein wirst, dass du urplötzlich die Schule wechselst."

Elicius schien von ihrer gespielten Kälte jedoch bloß amüsiert. „Warts ab. Es gibt schließlich genügend Zauberschulen auf der Welt."

„Dreiundneunzig um genau zu sein", warf Professor Dumbledore ein. Er hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt und hinter seinen Brillengläsern funkelten aufmerksame, blaue Augen. „Vierundneunzig wenn man die „Walpurgis Zauberakademie für Dunkle Künste und Böse Tricks" dazu rechnet."

Eine heitere Stimme hatte sich nach der frohen Kunde in Dumbledores Büro verbreitet. Erinys und Elicius fischten sich ein Gebäckstück nach dem anderem von dem Silbertablett, während sie sich hin und wieder munter angrinsten. Agathea Norcross plauderte eine Weile mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Slughorn, ihre Lieblingsthemen beschränkten sich dabei jedoch vornehmlich auf Politik und das Schulwesen. Die dicke Faustine versuchte derweil ihren dürren Sohn dazu zu bewegen, einen Kokoskeks zu essen. Der kleine Paavo klagte aber schon nach wenigen Bissen über ein schmerzhaftes Sättigungsgefühl, eine Bemerkung die Faustine mit einem ausgesprochen düsteren Blick quittierte.

„Paavo ist so ein Schwächling", flüsterte Erinys ihrem Bruder zu. „Wie kommt eine Walze wie Faustine bloß zu so einem Kind?"

Elicius zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte offensichtlich sein gehässiges Grinsen zu überspielen. „Ich glaube, dass liegt an Faustines Männergeschmack. Paavos Vater ist ein herzkranker, leichenblasser Herr, der sich liebend gerne von Faustine unterbuttern lässt. Wie der Vater so der Sohn."

Fast automatisch wollte Erinys darauf erwidern, dass sich Elicius vielleicht sogar ausnahmsweise glücklich schätzen konnte, einen Vater wie Tantalus Lestrange zu haben. Denn auch wenn Tantalus im Allgemeinen wenig positive Attribute besaß, er war zumindest alles andere als ein Schwächling. Mit seinen fast zwei Metern Körpergröße und den breiten Bullennacken hätte Tantalus Paavos Vater wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen zerreißen können, da war Erinys sich sicher. Allerdings behielt Erinys ihre Gedanken lieber für sich. Ihren Vater zu loben – in welcher Hinsicht auch immer – war für sie eine schiere Unmöglichkeit.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde erhob sich Agathea von ihrem Platz und begann, sich von den Professoren zu verabschieden. Faustine tat es ihr gleich, wenn auch mit einem bedeutend mürrischeren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es wird Zeit nach Hause zurück zu kehren", sagte Agathea und griff nach ihren Handschuhen aus hellem Rentierfell. Sie wandte sich an Elicius. „Faustine wird dich am Sonntag nach Weihnachten abholen. Sorg dafür, dass du pünktlich in Hogsmeade ankommst, damit sie nicht auf dich warten muss."

„Natürlich Großmutter."

„Das ist ein braver Junge." Agathea strich ihm kurz durch sein dunkles Haar, bevor sie ihren kühlen Blick auf Erinys richtete. „Dir wünsche ich natürlich auch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, meine Kleine. Ich hoffe, dass du über die Ferien hinweg viel lernst und mach deiner Familie keine Schande. Lass dich nicht auf das Niveau deiner Mutter hinab." Agathea schmückte ihre Worte zwar mit einem kleinen Lächeln, doch Erinys hörte deutlich den abschätzenden Unterton aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Agathea mochte Erinys vielleicht als Enkeltochter akzeptieren, aber viel großmütterliche Liebe konnte sie nicht erwarten. Agatheas Liebe musste man sich erst verdienen, so wie Elicius sich die Wertschätzung seiner Familie auch erst durch viel Ehrgeiz und guten Noten verdient hatte.

Standesgemäß erhob sich Erinys von ihrem Platz, um ihrer Großmutter und ihrer Großtante zum Abschied die Hände zu schütteln. Vielleicht lag es an Erinys stets wacher Aufmerksamkeit, oder schlicht daran, dass sie im Stehen einen besseren Überblick über das Büro hatte. Zumindest aber stach ihr ganz plötzlich etwas ins Auge, während sie Faustines dicke Hand schüttelte. Dort, hinter Professor Slughorn, stand ein steinerner Gegenstand auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch. Ein mit Runen verziertes Becken, aus dem ein silbriger Schimmer drang, der geisterhafte Flecken an die Wand malte. Erinys Mund klappte ein Stück weit auf, als ihr Verstand blitzartig den Gegenstand analysiert hatte. Es war ein Denkarium. Dieses wundersame, seltene Werkzeug, über das Erinys in dem Buch _London Sanatorium – Steinernes Zeugnis schwarzmagischer Verbrechen_ gelesen hatte. Der Gegenstand mit dem es möglich war, in fremde Erinnerungen einzutauchen. Natürlich, warum hatte sie nicht gleich an die Möglichkeit gedacht, das Dumbledore ein Denkarium besitzen musste? Auf Burgundas Abschiedsfeier hatte Professor Binns schließlich erwähnt, dass Professor Dumbledore über die Möglichkeit verfügte, seine Erinnerungen zu konservieren.

_Oh, ich dummes Mädchen,_ sagte Erinys sich streng, _ich habe mir die ganze Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich an ein Denkarium kommen könnte. Und dabei war die Lösung so nah! _

_Lösung, welche Lösung?_, antwortete eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Das ist Dumbledores Denkarium. Und er wird es dir sicherlich nicht ausleihen. Dann müsstest du ihm nämlich von deinem Fund in der zweiten Eulerei erzählen und vielleicht ist der Fund ja viel zu wichtig, um eine Vierzehnjährige damit alleine zu lassen. Sicherlich würde Dumbledore es dir verbieten! Was willst du also von seinem Denkarium? Du kannst es schließlich nicht einfach stehlen!_

Stehlen? _Stehlen_ würde Erinys das Denkarium sicher nicht. Stehlen erschien ihr viel zu rabiat, viel zu gefährlich. Aber vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, den magischen Gegenstand zumindest kurz zu _borgen_? Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. Dumbledore würde davon nie etwas erfahren, sofern Erinys ihre Sache gut machte.

Aber diese pessimistische Stimme der Vernunft, die sich in Erinys Hinterkopf eingenistet hatte, meldete sich bei diesem Gedankengang gleich wieder zu Wort. _Wie willst du das denn anstellen, du dummes Ding? Albus Dumbledore ist einer der mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten. Du bist vielleicht clever, Erinys, aber nicht clever genug um ihn zu überlisten. Selbst in Einhundert Jahren würdest du keinen Weg finden, unbemerkt in sein Büro einzudringen. Dafür ist er zu klug und zu mächtig. _

Aber Erinys war nicht nur clever. Sie besaß eine Hartnäckigkeit, die ihr wohl nicht viele Leute zugestehen würden. Und ohne jemals zu ungestüm zu werden, rechnete sich Erinys seit frühester Kindheit an ihre Chancen aus. Ein einziges Mal hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht. Sie war neun Jahre alt gewesen und hatte aus dem kleinen Lebensmittelladen in Norman Wells voreilig etwas geklaut, obwohl der Ladenbesitzer noch ganz in der Nähe gewesen war. Natürlich hatte man sie erwischt und zu Hause hatte Erinys unglaublichen Ärger von ihrer Mutter bekommen. Seit diesem Fehler war Erinys ganz zu einer kühlen und berechnenden Person geworden. Sie erlaubte sich keine Patzer mehr, sondern wartete stets in aller Ruhe ab, bis ihre Chancen gut standen. _Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat_, dass war Erinys Leitspruch gewesen, seit sie neun Jahre alt war. Und kaum ein Vierzehnjähriges Mädchen wäre in der Lage gewesen, diese Weißheit besser und gewitzter auszunutzen, als Erinys Norcross.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ich sollte vielleicht einmal sagen, dass ich demnächst meinen Penname auf ebenfalls in **Kiosk** umbenennen werde. Falls ihr also die Suchfunktion benutzen solltet, wundert euch nicht. Zum Kapitel: Was sagt ihr dazu, dass Elicius im nächsten Schuljahr wieder dabei ist? Ich habe ihn ursprünglich nach Norwegen verbannt, weil ich mich vorerst einzig auf Erinys und Ulysses konzentrieren wollte. Über Elicius Charaktergestaltung war ich mir nämlich lange unsicher, was auch der Grund war, warum er bisher nur so eine kleine Rolle innehatte. Im dritten Schuljahr wird er aber definitiv eine Hauptrolle spielen.

PS: Ich habe letztens _Brokeback Mountain_ gesehen und ich bin jetzt für alle Ewigkeiten deprimiert. Der Film war so traurig, ich werde mir den sicher nie wieder ansehen können.

**Tami9: **Das mit dem „Nebel" werde ich natürlich schon bald aufklären. Er wird sehr, sehr wichtig werden und zu einiger Spannung führen.

Zu meiner Finte in _Die Unteren Ränge_: He, he, ich liebe es meine Leser aufs Glatteis zu führen, das weißt du doch. Und ich habe noch mehr solcher kleinen Geheimnisse in den Geschichten eingebaut, die ich nach und nach lüften werde. Im nächsten Schuljahr wird z.B. wieder mal eine echte Bombe platzen ;)

Aber bis dahin solltest du dir erst einmal _DuR_ zu Gemüte führen und dich an einer…ähm…_bestimmten_ Person erfreuen

**Hac.potter:** Ja klar, Ulysses uns Erinys bleiben auch in der überarbeiteten Fassung bestehen, obwohl Erinys in Emilia umbenannt wird. Ansonsten bleiben eigentlich 95 aller Charaktere wie sie sind, abgesehen davon, dass eben oft ihr Name geändert wird.

**Mila:** Ja, ja, Erinys ist schon ein cleveres Mädel, wenn sie sich Mühe gibt. Allerdings bewahrt sie das nicht davor, sich am Ende des Schuljahres trotzdem noch mal so richtig in die Scheiße hineinzureiten. Aber das wirst du noch sehen ;)

**Bigbred:** Nein, Feelicitas beteiligt sich nicht mehr an den Schulgeschichten, wir stehen auch nicht mehr im Kontakt. Da solltest du dir keine Hoffnungen machen.


	24. Kapitel 24

**Wichtige Neuigkeit zu Beginn: _Die dunkle Kolonie_ wird weiterveröffentlicht! Das neue Kapitel (Nr. 23) ist seit gestern online. Unbedingt reinlesen!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**24. Auf dem Index**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Wechselte im letzten Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Forrester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Forrester verdient gut dank des Familienunternehmens_

Odysseus Rathburn: _Forresters Vater und Ulysses Großvater. Ein Draufgänger mit Geschäftssinn. Slughorn weiß ihn sehr zu schätzen_

Nathaniel Deepwood: _Ein Hufflepuff aus Ulysses Jahrgang_

Imbellis Ermay: _Die durchtriebene Slytherin Schönheit die Ulysses Kopf verdrehte und zwei Hufflepuffmädchen ernsthaft schadete. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen sorgte dafür daß sie aus Hogwarts flog_

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während Ulysses seine Weihnachtsferien zu Hause verbringt, darf Elicius seine Schwester Erinys in Hogwarts besuchen. Doch dabei hat Erinys ihren merkwürdigen Fund in der zweiten Eulerei nicht vergessen. Inzwischen glaubt sie herausgefunden zu haben, dass sich in den kleinen Glasphiolen verkorkte Erinnerungen befinden. Nur von wem stammen diese Erinnerungen? Etwa von Willigis Wulfgard, dessen zerschmetterte Statue sich ebenfalls in der zweiten Eulerei befindet? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulysses war sehr froh, dass er nicht im Mittelpunkt der Weihnachtsfestlichkeiten stand. Im Haus der Rathburns waren einige seiner Verwandten zu Gast, was bedeutete, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von Ulysses Eltern sich nicht ausschließlich auf ihn fokussierte. So blieben Ulysses mehr als genug Verschnauf- und Ruhepausen, in denen er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Nach wie vor schien eine unausgesprochene Last über seinem Elternhaus zu schweben. Doch niemand fasste sich ein Herz, diese unangenehmen Probleme auch tatsächlich anzusprechen. Ulysses selbst war durchaus zufrieden damit. Er wollte nicht erneut mit seinen Fehltritten konfrontiert werden, ihm war jedoch vage bewusst, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ewig auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Probleme stillschweigend abzutun entsprach zwar Ulysses Natur, aber zumindest seine Eltern würden eines Tages dieses Schweigen brechen wollen.

Am Abend vor Weihnachten saß Ulysses mit seiner Cousine Laurentia am Küchentisch und beide versuchten sich verzweifelt daran, genießbare Plätzchen zu backen. Laurentia Fletwock war einige Jahre älter als Ulysses und neigte zu einem liebenswürdig-exzentrischen Auftreten. So hatte sie es auch überhaupt nicht eingesehen, eines von Bethesda Rathburns zahlreichen Backbüchern auch nur anzufassen. Und obwohl Laurentia vom Backen ganz offensichtlich so wenig Ahnung hatte wie Ulysses von Kräuterkunde, schlug sie jeden guten Ratschlag konsequent in den Wind. Inzwischen war der große Holztisch völlig bedeckt von einer Schicht Mehl, der bereits hier und dort zu Boden rieselte. Laurentias lange, dunkle Haare waren von Teig verklebt und Ulysses hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er selbst nicht gerade besser aussah.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch mal einen Blick in ein Backbuch werfen, Laurentia. Dieser schwarze Rauch der aus dem Ofen steigt sieht irgendwie etwas beunruhigend aus", versuchte er seine Cousine ein weiteres Mal zu überzeugen.

„Backbücher sind etwas für Weicheier", entgegnete Laurentia jedoch bloß kühl. „Merk dir das, Ulysses!"

Das Ergebnis war natürlich eine Schüssel voller verkohlter und ekelhaft schmeckender Kekse. Laurentia beteuerte jedoch ihre Unschuld und warf stattdessen Ulysses vor, Zucker und Zimt vergessen zu haben. Ulysses konnte darüber bloß den Kopf schütteln. Nein, das gesundheitsgefährdende Gebäck war garantiert nicht auf seine Unfähigkeit zurückzuführen…und das Kilo Salz zu viel im Teig war schließlich auch nicht die einzige missglückte Zutat – kantige Eierschalen, saure Milch und gesüßte Mantikorspucke taten ihr übrigstes.

Aber da es zwecklos war sie von ihrem Fehltritt zu überzeugen, beließ es Ulysses dabei. Streitsucht war schließlich eine von Laurentia Fletwocks weniger positiven Charaktereigenschaften und Ulysses tat liebend gerne alles Notwendige um sie nicht zu provozieren.

Während sie beide versuchten die verbrannten – aber zumindest mit Liebe gebackenen – Plätzchen an die Erwachsenen zu verteilen, wurde Ulysses von seinem alten Großvater Odysseus Rathburn aufgehalten. Odysseus war seiner Zeit ein gutaussehender Draufgänger mit einer gefährlichen Abenteuerlust gewesen. Doch während der letzten Jahrzehnte hatte er sich schlussendlich damit begnügt, in seinem Lieblingssessel zu hocken, eine Pfeife zu rauchen und dabei von seinen jugendlichen Taten zu erzählen – oder alternativ dazu lautstark sein hohes Alter und das Ministerium zu verfluchen.

Wie auch immer, Ulysses wusste seinen Großvater zu schätzen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil es vor allem Odysseus zu verdanken war, dass die Rathburns heute über eine gutgefüllte Geldbörse und ein gutgehendes Familienunternehmen verfügten.

„Ulysses mein Kind, ich muss dich etwas fragen". Odysseus dunkle Augen richteten sich auf Ulysses, während er an seiner guten Festtagspfeife paffte.

„Liest du eigentlich gerne, mein Sohn?"

„Manchmal", antwortete Ulysses, laut genug damit es die alten Ohren seines Großvaters verstehen konnten. „Inzwischen komme ich aber fast nicht mehr zum Lesen. In Hogwarts hat man ja immer so viel zu tun."

„Ich muss dir nämlich verraten, dass ich dir ein wichtiges Buch zu Weihnachten schenken werde. Ich möchte dass du es unbedingt liest. Es handelt sich um einen Roman über Muggel." Wieder zog er genüsslich an seiner Pfeife, nur um Ulysses dann einen Moment später kritisch ins Auge zu fassen. „Was denkst du überhaupt von den Muggel, mein Kind?"

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich habe eigentlich nichts gegen Muggel, Großvater."

Odysseus hob seine buschigen, hellen Augenbrauen und blickte Ulysses so voller Widerwillen an, als ob er sich vor seinen Augen in eine dreckige Schmeißfliege verwandelt hätte. „Oh!" machte Odysseus ärgerlich. „Oh, nicht doch! Das kann ja nur von Forresters und Bethesdas laschen Erziehungsmethoden herrühren! Zu meiner Zeit hat man die Kinder schon früh über die gefährlichen Muggel aufgeklärt! Ulysses, weißt du denn gar nicht, dass Muggel hochgradig ansteckend sind? Ja wirklich!"

Ulysses starrte seinen Großvater erschrocken an. „Ansteckend? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört!"

„Dass liegt daran, dass sich heute jeder als echter Muggelfreund ausgibt! Früher hat man den Leuten noch die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt, heute führen die bei jedem Schwachsinn gleich eine Debatte! Die Demokratie verweichlicht die Leute, heutzutage traut sich ja niemand mehr auch nur ein Wort gegen die Muggel zu sagen! Wer weiß ob der Zauberminister nicht schon ins Automobilitäten-Geschäft der Muggel eingestiegen ist und sich eine goldene Nase damit verdient! Muggel verbreiten Lungenkrankheiten, dass weiß doch jeder! Und Muggel verbreiten Pest und Mundgeruch und Alpträume und-"

„Vater, _bitte_!" Das war Forresters genervte Stimme, die lautstark dazwischen fuhr. Forrester nahm Ulysses bei der Schulter und schob ihn ein Stück weit zurück, während er sich erbost zu seinem Vater Odysseus herunterbeugte. „Du sollst Ulysses nicht diese Schauergeschichten erzählen, Vater! Jeder weiß dass Muggel nicht mehr Krankheiten verbreiten als jeder von uns."

Odysseus Rathburn aber verschränkte bloß die Arme vor der Brust. „Markier hier nicht den weisen Mann, Junge! Diese Automobilitäten der Muggel haben schon so manchen Magier Herzprobleme und Drachenpocken eingebracht. Ulysses ist alt genug das zu erfahren!" Odysseus trübe, dunkle Augen fixierten sich erneut auf seinen Enkelsohn. „Hast du gehört, Ulysses? Wenn du eine Automobilität auf dich zukommen siehst, dann lauf, mein Kind! _Lauf_!" Er donnerte seinen schweren Gehstock mit aller Kraft auf den hölzernen Fußboden.

Forrester dirigierte Ulysses aus dem Wohnzimmer, weg von Odysseus und seinen lärmenden Parolen.

„Das Alter", seufzte Forrester während er sich einen Tee einschenkte. „Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee das zu glauben, Ulysses. Vielleicht solltest du den Muggelkunde Wahlkurs belegen, es schadet nicht, wenn man das Leben der Muggel besser versteht als der durchschnittliche Magier." Forrester strich sich über den Nasenrücken und Ulysses fragte sich ob er unter Kopfschmerzen litt.

Forrester hatte kaum Zeit auch nur einen Schluck seines Tees zu genießen. Irgendetwas im Haus ging lautstark zu Bruch, Ulysses befürchtete, dass vielleicht eine Antiquität aus der Vitrine gefallen war – und dass sein Großvater etwas damit zu tun hatte. Kaum hörbar fluchte Forrester, wandte sich ab und verließ die Küche. Einen Augenblick später hörte man ihn wütend schreien und schimpfen.

Wieder eine halbe Stunde später – Ulysses saß noch immer alleine in der Küche und kaute auf einem Schokoladenkeks herum – schob sich Odysseus klammheimlich in das Zimmer, in den runzeligen Händen hielt er ein Buch.

„Ulysses, deine Eltern wollen sicher nicht das du dieses Buch hier liest", sagte er so geheimnisvoll als ob er über einen großen Schatz sprechen würde. „Deshalb will ich dir es jetzt schon schenken. Du darfst es deinen Eltern aber nicht zeigen oder davon erzählen. Sie würden deinem Opa sonst die Hölle heiß machen – besonders Bethesda mit ihren…_Muggelvorvahren_." Er spuckte das Wort aus wie ein Insekt.

Ulysses öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren. Es gab keinen Grund seine Mutter für entfernte Vorfahren zu beleidigen – besonders weil Ulysses sich damit ebenfalls angesprochen fühlte. Sie war seine Mutter und _ihre_ Vorfahren waren auch _seine_ Vorfahren.

Schwerfällig setzte Odysseus sich auf den Platz gegenüber und schob Ulysses das Buch zu. Ulysses warf einen Blick auf das frühe Geschenk, auf dem Titelbild war ein altes Herrenhaus zu sehen und in großen Buchstaben stand der Name des Werkes: _Endlich Frei. Ein Leben ohne Muggel. _

„Es ist gerade neu erschienen und es wird behauptet, es sei zu brisant. Von wegen. Ich habe es gelesen und es enthält nichts außer den sehnlichsten und innersten Wunsch aller Magier." Odysseus starrte Ulysses fest an, während er seine alte Hand zur Faust ballte und damit auf den Tisch schlug. „Die Muggel loszuwerden!"

„Ach Opa!", rief Ulysses heftiger als beabsichtigt. Er ließ das Buch los als habe er sich daran verbrannt. „Ich habe doch nichts gegen Muggel, Opa. Sie sind vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber nur weil sie nicht zaubern können bedeutet es nicht-"

„Sei still Ulysses!", fuhr Odysseus ihm dazwischen. „Stattdessen liest du jetzt laut und deutlich vor was auf der Rückseite steht. Ich kenne das Buch zwar schon, aber die Worte der Autorin sind immer wieder eine Wohltat. Lies vor!"

Eilig drehte Ulysses das Buch um, räusperte sich und begann, die Buchbeschreibung gehetzt herunterzurasseln: „Endlich Frei. Ein Leben ohne Muggel. In ihrem dritten Buch beschreibt die Autorin Sally Krzyzanowski den Alltag der fiktiven Hexe Stacy-Lou mit herben, ungeschönten und doch einleuchtenden Worten. Mit Neunzehn sieht Stacy-Lou sich gezwungen als Untermieterin im Hause eines fettleibigen und aufdringlichen Muggels einzuziehen. Stacy-Lou, talentiert, hübsch und doch zu tiefst verzweifelt über die Situation beschließt das einzig richtige zu tun. Eines Nachts erschlägt sie ihren Vermieter – ganz nach typisch barbarischer Muggelart - mit einer Axt. Und treibt damit die englische Muggelpolizei in den Wahnsinn…

Die Zeitung _Nocturn Today!_ schreib: Selten war ein Buch zugleich so brüllend komisch und doch so todtraurig. Stacy-Lous Lebensweg ist wirklich zu bemitleiden und gerade deshalb steht der Leser während all ihren mörderischen Verbrechen hinter ihr. Fast schon möchte man ihr bei der Klingenpflege ihrer Axt aus lauter Solidarität zur Hand gehen!

Richard J. Kingsway, Autor des Romans „Schweig mein Muggel, schweig für immer" schrieb: Stacy-Lou versprüht des Geist einer echten Nationalheldin!"

Ulysses endete und blickte seinen Großvater vorsichtig an. Odysseus hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich voll auf das Zuhören konzentriert. Endlich aber öffnete er wieder seine Lieder und schmunzelte freudig. „Das Buch steht auf dem Index, Ulysses. Sei also vorsichtig damit. Und bewahre es gut auf, es ist sicher bald eine Menge wert."

„Opa, mein Ruf in Hogwarts ist eh nicht so besonders toll. Wenn die mich mit einem verbotenen Buch erwischen, krieg ich sicher wieder gehörigen Punktabzug aufgedrückt."

Odysseus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Tse. _Hogwarts_." Er sagte es so als ob es sich um Hogwarts in Wirklichkeit um eine Einrichtung voller Verrückte handeln würde. „Du darfst nicht so ängstlich sein, Ulysses. Du bist wie dein Vater. Ich hingegen…zu meiner Zeit war ich ein echter Draufgänger! Oh bei Salazar, die Mädchen haben mich angehimmelt! Ich sah damals ja noch gut aus, ich war ein echter Gentleman. Reinblütig durch und durch. Mit den Namen Crouch, Pokeby und Lafayette im Stammbaum. Das war mehr wert als das Gold in meiner Tasche, jawohl!"

Ulysses sagte nichts dazu. Sollte sich der alte Mann doch mit seinen Erzählungen brüsten, Ulysses teilte trotzdem nicht seine Meinung. Wenn er an Muggel dachte, dachte er nur an merkwürdige Erfindungen – die mitunter sehr lustig anzusehen waren – und an die Muggelmädchen die er im Sommer am Strand beobachtet hatte. Die Mädchen mit der freizügigen Bademode die sich, wie Ulysses später erfahren hatte, „Bikini" nannte. Aber er hatte keinerlei Gründe Wut auf Muggel zu empfinden. Warum denn auch? Kein Muggel hatte ihm jemals etwas getan, im Gegenteil. Sie gaben ihm immer wieder Anlass zum Staunen.

Odysseus Rathburn fischte seine Lesebrille aus der Tasche seines Anzuges und setzte sie sich umständlich auf die Nase. Dann griff er nach Ulysses Buch, blätterte ein paar Seiten voraus und schob es wieder zu ihm hinüber. „Ich möchte, dass du diese Passage hier liest", bat er schroff und tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf die entsprechende Seite.

Wiederwillig, aber doch zu feige um seinem Großvater die Meinung zu sagen, begann Ulysses laut aus dem Buch vorzulesen. „…Am Freitag dann geriet Stacy-Lou in Panik. Der Muggelpolizist stand wieder vor ihrer Haustür, klopfte sie wach. Stacy-Lou schlüpfte in ihren violetten Morgenumhang, wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und wagte einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Unten sah sie den verdammten Polizisten stehen. Der Kerl vom Vortag, der Kerl mit dem Schnauzer und der feuchten Aussprache. Und auch der Kerl der versucht hatte sie zum Essen einzuladen. Als ob Stacy-Lou jemals mit einem Muggel essen gehen würde! Sie öffnete dem Mann die Tür und ihr fiel auf wie ernst er sie diesmal anstarrte. Er erzählte ihr, die Polizei halte sie für die Hauptverdächtige in dem Mordfall. Stacy-Lou wurde ganz still, versuchte aber lieb zu lächeln. Muggel dachten schließlich unkompliziert und primitiv, ein Frauenlächeln dürfte sie sicher ganz verrückt werden lassen. Tatsächlich behielt Stacy-Lou Recht. Der Polizist blickte sie voller Entzücken an. Er fragte ob er rein kommen dürfte. Stacy-Lou willigte ein, machte sich aber doch Sorgen. Sie hatte davon gehört dass Muggel Tuberkulose übertragen können. Sie bat den Polizisten in der Küche Platz zu nehmen-"

Odysseus unterbrach Ulysses mit einem plötzlichen und äußerst bösartig klingenden Lachanfall. „Ja, die Stelle im Buch ist grandios, Ulysses. Pass auf, lies mal ab hier weiter." Mit der Fingerspitze übersprang er zwei Absätze und kam schließlich am Anfang von Seite dreiundachtzig zum Stehen. „Das musst du lesen. Schön laut und deutlich, bitte."

Ulysses räusperte sich eindringlich und las schweren Herzens die genannte Passage vor: „…Der Polizist fragte was das für Flecken auf der Tapete waren. Stacy-Lou antwortete mit „Marmelade". Die Flecken waren überall, und sie waren dick und rostrot. Ganz sicher stammten sie nicht von Marmelade. Der Polizist sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und sagte, es müsse sich um Blut handeln. Er wollte aus der Küche fliehen, Stacy-Lou wusste, dass er Verstärkung anfordern würde. Noch mehr Muggel wollte sie nicht im Haus haben. Sie hatte gerade letzte Wochen geputzt und außerdem wollte sie sich nicht mit Tuberkulose anstecken – sie hatte erst einen kleinen Schnupfen überwunden. Stacy-Lou griff nach der Axt mit der sie bereits ihren Vermieter erschlagen hatte. Sein Blut klebte noch an der Klinge. Es stank wie nur Muggelblut stinken konnte: nach Idiotie und Krankheit. Der Polizist zog seine Waffe als er die Axt sah. Er feuerte einen Schuss ab, aber er zielte so schlecht, dass das Geschoss in der großen Standuhr einschlug. Stacy-Lou war wütend, sie hob die Axt und der Muggelpolizist kreischte feige. Stacy-Lou ließ die Axt auf ihn hinabsausen, die Klinge schlug butterweich durch sein Handgelenk. Vielleicht besaßen Muggel keine Knochen. Noch einmal schlug sie zu, die Klinge traf seinen Hals. Das übelriechende Muggelblut schoss dampfend in Strömen hervor, Stacy-Lou musste sich ein Tuch vor die Nase halten. Der Polizist brach zusammen und Stacy-Lou holte noch einmal aus, schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Sie schlug ihm den Kopf ab weil Muggel wie lebende Tote waren und jedes Kind wusste, dass man einem lebenden Toten den Kopf abschlagen musste um ihn zu vernichten. Und sie würde weiter Muggel töten, jetzt sah sie es als ihre Pflicht an! Sie würde die Welt von dieser Plage befreien, sie würde-"

„_Ulysses_!"

Ulysses schreckte augenblicklich auf, sah sich um und entdeckte seine Mutter in der Tür stehen. Bethesda starrte ihn an als hätte er sich vor ihren Augen gerade – Stacy-Lou hätte ihre wahre Freude daran gehabt wenn es so gewesen wäre – in einen lebenden Toten verwandelt.

„Ulysses, was liest du denn da bloß?" Bethesda trat heran und hatte ihm blitzschnell das Buch aus der Hand geschnappt. Nach einem Blick auf das Titelbild schüttelte sie fast schon angewidert den Kopf. „Dieses schreckliche Buch? Wo hast du denn das her, Ulysses? Es steht doch auf dem Index…". Als wäre ihr ganz plötzlich die Erleuchtung gekommen sah sie zu Odysseus, der sich doch tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen zu kauern schien.

Bethesda hatte verstanden. Lautstark rief sie Ulysses Vater herbei und drückte ihm wortlos das Buch in die Hand, kaum dass er in die Küche getreten war.

„_Endlich Frei. Ein Leben ohne Muggel._ Von diesem Buch hat der _Tagesprophet_ doch lang und breit berichtet. Es soll hochgradig meinungsmachend und volksverhetzend sein", murmelte Forrester und runzelte die Stirn.

„Und rate mal wer eben laut aus dem Buch vorgelesen hat", zischte Bethesda. „Unser kleiner Ulysses!"

Ulysses wusste dass ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich der wohl drittgrößte Ärger seines Lebens drohte. Unwillkürlich musste er schlucken, aber statt sich zu verteidigen konnte er nichts anderes tun als seine Eltern schuldbewusst anzustarren.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung wandte sich Forrester an Großvater Odysseus. „Hast du meinem Sohn etwa dieses Buch zu lesen gegeben?", blaffte er.

Odysseus reckte das spitze Kinn empor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und selbst wenn es so wäre! Der Junge muss etwas lernen!"

„Pah!", machte Bethesda. „Soll mein Kind etwa lernen wie man arme Muggel mit der Axt zerstückelt?! Mein kleiner Ulysses ist doch kein Mörder!"

Nun sprang Odysseus wutentbrannt auf und donnerte mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „_Mörder_, wenn ich das schon höre! Als ob es ein Verbrechen wäre einen Muggel zu töten! Ich habe schon Rindviecher mit mehr Grips gesehen als ein Muggel! Und Rinder tötet man ja auch, richtig?"

„Grundgütiger!" Bethesda schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Forrester schien genug gehört zu haben. „Schluss jetzt! Ich habe deine Meinung entgültig satt, Odysseus! Du kannst über Muggel denken was du willst, aber versuche nicht mein Kind damit zu beeinflussen!"

„Ulysses muss die Wahrheit erfahren, Sohn!"

Plötzlich griff Forrester seinen Vater am Arm und zog ihn aus der Küche. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, hörte man sie wütend aufeinander einbrüllen. Die kugelrunde Bethesda hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie sie zu Ulysses setzte.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Ulysses die Gelegenheit sich zu verteidigen. „Ich wollte es nicht lesen", sagte er. „Aber Opa war der Ansicht-"

Bethesda nickte bloß und strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, Ulysses."

Wusste sie das wirklich? Nach allem was Ulysses angestellt hatte glaubte sie noch immer an ihn? Nach der Sache mit Imbellis und ihren Intrigen. Nach Nathaniel Deepwoods Unfall und Ulysses selbstverursachter Doxyzidvergiftung? Ulysses hatte gedacht das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern vielleicht nie wieder einrenken zu können, aber plötzlich erschien ihm die Lösung so einfach und selbstverständlich.

Bethesda zog sich ihr Spitzentaschentuch aus der Nase und wischte sich die tränenden Augen trocken. „Mein kleiner Ulysses würde schließlich nicht von alleine anfangen diese schrecklichen Bücher zu lesen", schniefte sie. „Du bist doch ein Menschenfreund, du könntest doch keinem ein Haar krümmen. Nicht einmal-"

„Aber Mama", fiel Ulysses ihr ins Wort, „es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid. Ich habe so viel Mist gebaut!"

„Aber du wolltest das Buch nicht lesen – "

„Ich meine nicht das Buch, Mama. Ich meine…den Rest. Die Sachen letztes Jahr…und die Sachen dieses Jahr. Den Blödsinn mit dieser verdammten Imbellis und dem Doxyzid…das alles tut mir leid!" Zum ersten Mal konnte Ulysses im Beisein seiner Mutter überhaupt darüber sprechen. Den Namen „Imbellis Ermay" hätte er bis vor kurzem niemals in ihrer Anwesenheit aussprechen können, so groß war sein Scham darüber. Und jetzt hatte er auf einmal verstanden, dass seine Eltern sein ewiges Schweigen vielleicht als Uneinsichtigkeit fehlinterpretiert hatten. Ulysses hätte ihnen von Anfang an zeigen müssen, dass er Reue zeigte. Stattdessen hatte er sich aber immer bloß weiter zurückgezogen und hatte sich in seiner Trauer beinahe selbst zu Grunde gerichtet.

Bethesda versuchte zu lächeln, bei all ihren Tränen sah es zwar schmerzlich und bitter aus, aber dennoch war das Lächeln ehrlich. Sie drückte Ulysses fest an sich.

„Also lieben du und Papa mich noch?", fragte Ulysses heiser und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment ein wenig über dieser kindische Frage. Aber offenbar hatte er das richtige gesagt, denn Bethesda nickte eifrig und antwortete, dass sie und Forrester nie aufgehören würden Ulysses zu lieben, egal was noch kommen mochte.

Und natürlich war es völlig einleuchtend dass sie ihn liebten, schließlich waren sie nach wie vor seine Eltern. Trotzdem fühlte sich Ulysses ungemein erleichtert diese Worte zu hören.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Staub wurde aufgewirbelt als Erinys das letzte Teilstück der zerschmetterten Statue aus der alten Holzkiste barg. Sie musste husten und in ihrer Nase begann es wütend zu kribbeln. Nachdem sie vier- oder fünfmal genießt hatte wurde es besser.

„Okay", schniefte sie. „Es ist wie ein großes Puzzel, Elicius."

Sie und ihr Bruder hockten oben in der zweiten Eulerei und hatten auf dem staubbedeckten Fußboden all die großen und kleinen Bruchstücke der Statue vor sich ausgebreitet. Der Statue, von der Erinys annahm, sie zeigte den legendären Willigis Wulfgard mit seinem weißen Wolf Gwydion. Die Statue wieder zusammenzusetzen bedeutete fast so etwas wie ein fast vergessenes Rätsel um die Gründergeschichte Hogwarts zu entwirren. Erinys fand, dass sie so etwas wie eine Archäologin war, auf der Spurensuche nach vergangenen Zeiten.

„Was bringt es diese Statue zusammenzusetzen?", erkundigte sich Elicius, während er aber schon nach dem Kopf des steinernen Mannes griff und sich gleich danach nach der Schulter umsah. „Du kriegst bloß wieder Ärger, Iny. So wie du immer Ärger bekommst."

„Warum sollte ich Ärger bekommen?", fragte Erinys unschuldig.

„Weil es sicher einen Grund hat dass man die Statue hier oben verstaut hat. Überleg doch mal! Eigentlich wäre es mittels Zauberkraft leicht gewesen die Statue wieder zu reparieren. Zumindest für einen Erwachsenen…stattdessen hat man sie aber in eine Kiste gepackt und irgendwo gelagert. Wer weiß wie lange sie hier schon liegt? Und hast du dich überhaupt schon mal gefragt warum die Statue eigentlich kaputt gegangen ist?" Elicius klopfte mit dem Fingerknöchel auf dem Steinkopf herum. „Das ist schließlich massives Material, Iny. Die Statue zerspringt nicht einfach so spontan."

„Vielleicht wurde sie von einem Fluch getroffen? Vielleicht ist sie auch irgendwo heruntergefallen?" Erinys zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt Tausende von Möglichkeiten. Überleg mal, vielleicht fragt man sich in Vierhundert Jahren auch warum man die Statue einst so schlampig wieder zusammengesetzt hat. Und niemand wird darauf kommen, dass eine gewisse Erinys Norcross und ihr nörgelnder Bruder Elicius dahinter gesteckt haben, einzig damit Erinys bei einem Referat in Geisterkunde gut abschneidet. Verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will?"

Elicius warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu und hob die dunklen Augenbrauen voller Skepsis an. „Nein, Erinys. Aber rede ruhig weiter, ich hör dir eh nur mit einem halben Ohr zu."

„Du bist ganz schön frech geworden, du Blödmann."

Stillschweigend arbeiteten sie weiter bis sie alle vorhandenen Teile soweit zusammengesetzt hatten, dass sie zumindest eine Ahnung von der Statue bekamen. Und zeitgleich mit der Ahnung kam Erinys erster Verdacht… Die Statue war zwar längst nicht vollständig und breitete sich bloß wie ein halbfertiges Puzzle über den dreckigen Fußboden aus, trotzdem wusste Erinys, dass etwas sehr wichtiges zu fehlen schien. Sie ließ den Blick über den steinernen Willigis fahren – ein Großteil seines Brustkorbes und ein ganzes Bein fehlten Willigis noch immer – bis hinunter zu der Gestalt des Gwydion, der – abgesehen von Kopf und Beinen – völlig unvollständig war. Aber das war es nicht was Erinys Aufmerksamkeit so fesselte. „Es sieht so aus als ob Willigis Wulfgard etwas in der Hand gehalten hat, denkst du nicht?" Fragend blickte sie zu ihrem Bruder hoch und deutete dann auf Willigis Steinhände. „Sieh doch, es schaut doch genauso aus als ob die Statue etwas mit beiden Händen festhielt." Erinys ging in die Knie um sich die Hände genauer zu besehen. Tatsächlich hatte der Bildhauer damals Arme und Hände so geformt, als ob Willigis Wulfgard einen schweren Gegenstand bei sich trug und vor seiner Brust hielt. Auch Elicius hockte sich auf den Boden, folgte Erinys Blick und schien zu dem gleichen Schluss zu kommen. „Du hast Recht, Erinys." Mit der Fingerspitze fühlte er leicht über Willigis steinerne und abgenutzte Handfläche. „Das fühlt sich ganz glatt an, fast wie…", er suchte lange nach dem passenden Wort, vielleicht war ihm das norwegische Vokabular doch noch zu vertraut, oder er kannte den englischen Ausdruck überhaupt nicht.

Auch Erinys streckte den Finger aus und fühlte über die Handfläche der Statue. Sie wusste gleich worauf Elicius hinauswollte. „Es fühlt sich abgeschabt an.", sagte sie. „Fast wie poliert."

Elicius nickte. „Die Statue hielt den Gegenstand also nicht fest. Nicht richtig fest zumindest. Was auch immer es war, man konnte es herausnehmen. Und offensichtlich hat man diesen Gegenstand im Laufe der Zeit öfters herausgenommen und wieder zurückgepackt. Deshalb ist der Stein jetzt auch so glattgerieben."

Erinys richtete sich wieder auf, die stickige Luft in der zweiten Eulerei ließ sie etwas schwindeln. „Dieser Gegenstand ist aber nicht hier", murmelte sie während sie versuchte einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken. „Hier oben sehe ich nichts, das so aussieht, als ob es zu der Statue gehören würde. Hier oben sind Spiegel, Truhen, Spinnenweben, Krimskrams…aber nichts wirklich Auffallendes."

„War wirklich nichts mehr da drin?", fragte Elicius und deutete auf die Kiste aus der sie die Bruchstücke der Statue geborgen hatten. Genauer aber deutete Elicius auf den deutlich abgegrenzten Hohlraum in der Kiste, in der Erinys vor kurzem die merkwürdigen Glasphiolen gefunden hatte. Die Phiolen aber waren verschwunden…Erinys hatte sie sich schon vor Tagen in aller Heimlichkeit unter den Pullover geschoben und sie sicher unter ihrem Bett verstaut. Elicius musste schließlich nicht über alles bescheid wissen.

„Nein", antworte Erinys so locker wie möglich. „Da war nichts mehr in der Kiste." Sie mochte zwar eine gute Lügnerin sein, aber diese Fähigkeit nützte ihr bei Elicius nicht viel. Ihr Bruder kannte sie nun schon sein ganzes Leben und er kannte sie schlicht _zu_ gut. Erinys war sich sicher, dass er jedes ihrer Worte und jede kleine Bewegung interpretieren konnte. Gut, selbstverständlich war es ihr schon oft genug gelungen ihn anzulügen, aber es gelang ihr immer seltener und es war auch nicht gerade ein leichtes Spiel.

Elicius betrachtete sie kritisch und sehr genau. Erinys senkte nicht den Blick.

„Erinys…war da wirklich nichts mehr in der Kiste?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Nein", sagte sie wieder.

„Du lügst doch."

„Hör auf zu spinnen, Elicius! Was soll denn da noch in der Kiste gewesen sein? Selbst wenn es ein Goldschatz gewesen wäre, ich hätte dir das nicht vorenthalten!"

Ob sie Elicius überzeugt hatte wusste sie nicht. Er legte offenbar zumindest keinen Wert mehr darauf weitere Fragen zu stellen und beließ es dabei. Allerdings glaubte sie fast schon zu hören, wie sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf unermüdlich drehten wie kleine Zahnrädchen. Nein, ganz sicher hatte er einen Verdacht geschöpft. Doch er konnte sie verdächtigen wie er wollte, _nützen_ würde es Elicius eh nicht viel.

Aber wenn Erinys nun schon beim Thema „Nützlichkeit" angelangt war, dann musste sie sich selbst die Frage stellen, was ihr die zusammengesetzte Statue nutzen wurde. Die Statue war längst nicht vollständig und selbst die vorhandenen Teile waren so schwer beschädigt, dass es schwer war, sich die Statue im unbeschädigten Zustand überhaupt vorzustellen. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte an Willigis Steingesicht zum Beispiel so stark genagt, dass seine Züge flach und maskenartig erschienen. Es war frustrierend. Erinys seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die Statue bringt uns nicht viel", sagte sie.

„Stimmt. Für dein Referat ist sie wertlos. Du könntest sie natürlich fotografieren oder die Bruchstücke gleich mit zum Unterricht bringen um es den anderen Schülern zu zeigen…aber dann wüsste jeder dass du dich hier oben unerlaubt herumgetrieben hast." Elicius klang zwar fernab jeder Schadenfreude, dennoch hatte seine Stimme einen typischen „Hab-ich-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt-Tonfall" an sich.

Gut, die Statue selbst mochte Erinys nicht viel nutzen. Aber vielleicht der verschwundene Gegenstand den Willigis einst in seinen Steinhänden getragen haben musste. Oder aber – und davon war Erinys überzeugt – die verkorkten Erinnerungen in den Glasphiolen würden sie bei ihren Nachforschungen mehr als nur einen Schritt weiter bringen…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Sorry, ihr musstet lange auf ein Update warten. Ich hatte im Januar viel Stress und bin nicht zum Schreiben gekommen. Meine Freizeit ist zwar noch immer sehr begrenzt, aber ich hoffe, dass ich die letzten Kapitel demnächst fertig schreiben kann. Es fehlen ja nur noch 5 oder 6 Stück, das sollte also eigentlich schnell zu schaffen sein. Und schon im nächsten Kapitel geht die Spannungskurve weit nach oben. Wie gesagt, das Ende ist nah und das Finale steht kurz bevor.

Laurentia Fletwock ist übrigens ein echter HP-Charakter. Sie ist die Zauberin des Monats Dezember. In ihrem Steckbrief steht, dass sie als Erwachsene geflügelte Pferde züchtet, deshalb dachte ich mir, sie könnte etwas mit den Rathburns zu tun haben. Nun ist sie halt Ulysses Cousine.


	25. Kapitel 25

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**25. Dumbledores Denkarium**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Wechselte im letzten Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Tantalus Lestrange: _Der Vater von Erinys und Elicius, der Onkel von Rabastan und Rodolphus_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Forrester und Bethesda Rathburn: _Die Eltern von Ulysses. Forrester verdient gut dank des Familienunternehmens_

Odysseus Rathburn: _Forresters Vater und Ulysses Großvater. Ein Draufgänger mit Geschäftssinn. Slughorn weiß ihn sehr zu schätzen_

Liam Evonshare: _Ein Gryffindor aus Ulysses Jahrgang. Verwandelte Erinys erst vor kurzem in eine Eselin_

Garm Antipater: _Ein Slytherin aus Erinys Klasse. Bei der Suchaktion nach den verschwundenen Mädchen wurde Garm von einem Werwolf gebissen und verschleppt. Er tauchte nicht wieder auf_

**Geister und Verstorbene:**

Giles Chapman: _Dieser Mann verschwand im Sommer im Verbotenen Wald. Erinys fand seine Leiche Monate später. Wahrscheinlich wurde Giles von Werwölfen brutal ermordet_

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

**Personengruppen:**

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen Jüngeren mit Nonsens-Steuern das Geld aus der Tasche_

Der Werwolfsfanklub: _Gegründet von Veikko, Erebus und Prester, zu Ehren ihres verschwundenen Kumpels Garm. Der Klub ist besonders unter den Slytherins beliebt_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Während Ulysses seine Weihnachtsferien zu Hause verbringt und sich dort wieder mit seiner Eltern aussöhnte, schnüffelt Erinys noch immer in der Vergangenheit herum. Ihr Ehrgeiz geht über das Referat in Geisterkunde hinaus, denn sie investiert enorm viel Freizeit in ihr Vorhaben. In der zweiten Eulerei entdeckte sie Willigis zerschmetterte Statue und einige verkorkte Erinnerungen – nun stellt sich für Erinys die Frage, wie sie von diesem Fund profitieren könnte…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es gab wohl niemanden in Hogwarts, der von der berüchtigten Klobande jemals eine vernünftige Tat erwarten würde. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber die drei Slytherins Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins mochten vielleicht mit einem robusten Körperbau und einem natürlichen Charme gesegnet wurden sein, doch Intelligenz gehörte im Allgemeinen nicht zu ihren Stärken. So kam es, dass sich einerseits fast jeder in Hogwarts – vor allem die jüngeren Schüler - vor der Bande in Acht nahm, andererseits machte sich jedoch ein ebenso großer Teil der Schülerschaft hemmungslos und in aller Heimlichkeit über die Klobande lustig.

Und doch, eines musste man den drei Slytherins lassen: sie wussten wie sich Geld verdienen ließ und schienen ein Gespür dafür zu besitzen, welcher Schüler das meiste Zaubergeld mit sich herumtrug. Die Gaunerein der Klobande waren ebenso legendär wie idiotisch und es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Veikko, Erebus und Prester in ihrem jungen Leben wahrscheinlich bereits mehr Strafarbeiten abgesessen hatten, als sonst jemand vor ihnen.

Es herrschte also der ganz normale Wahn- und Blödsinn in Hogwarts…bis die Klobande am Nachmittag des 27. Dezembers offenbar einstimmig beschlossen hatte, ihre bisherigen Leistungen in Sachen Dummheit noch zu übertrumpfen.

„Alle mal herhören!" Veikko war auf einen der Tische im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gestiegen und fuchtelte aufmerksamkeitssuchend mit dem Arm in der Luft. „Wenn sich der Werwolfsfanklub bitte einmal hier versammeln würde!"

Erinys Norcross blickte milde überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. Sie musste sich verhört haben, oder hatte Veikko gerade tatsächlich „Bitte" gesagt?

„Sonst gibts mächtig was aufs Maul!", fügte Veikko drohend hinzu. Die Mitglieder des Werwolfsfanklubs trotteten etwas schneller herbei.

Der Werwolfsfanklub…noch so eine verrückte Idee der Klobande. Erinys schüttelte bloß den Kopf und tauschte mit Elicius ein Gehässigkeitsgrinsen aus.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, ist heute Vollmond", begann Veikko seine Ansprache, nachdem sich der neunköpfige Fanklub versammelt hatte. „Und einer unserer Kumpel da draußen hat sicher einen Mordshunger."

Elicius fasste sich an den Kopf und versuchte offenbar verzweifelt nicht laut loszulachen. „Oh nein, Erinys. Die haben doch nicht etwa wieder vor Garm Antipater zu füttern, oder?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten", sagte Erinys gelassen und blätterte die Buchseite um.

„Weißt du, das habe ich irgendwie in Espengard vermisst. Ich meine, da gings auch sehr verrückt zu, aber niemand wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, in den Wald zu gehen um Werwölfe zu füttern. Oder der Seeschlange im Fjord einen Eimer voller Fisch anzubieten."

„Du weißt doch was man über Engländer behauptet, Elicius. In Norwegen würde man dich für eine Werwolfsfütterung vielleicht als verrückt abstempeln. In England aber", Erinys zuckte mit den Schultern, „scheinen idiotische Einfälle irgendwie Gang und Gebe zu sein."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, konnte Veikko zumindest den Werwolfsfanklub von seinem Vorhaben begeistern. Erdoxia Selfridge klatschte voller Eifer in die Hände und gackerte unerträglich; Quidditchkapitän Hallodri Dangerfield nahm seine Teetasse und prostete Veikko zu.

Veikko schien den Ruhm sichtlich zu genießen, doch er blieb erstaunlich ernst bei der Sache. „Es ist Winter und da finden Werwölfe sicher nicht so viel zu futtern. Daher werden wir jetzt in die Küche gehen und alles Essbare zusammensuchen. Sobald es dunkel und der Vollmond zu sehen ist, werden wir uns zum Verbotenen Wald schleichen und das Essen ablegen. Mein Kumpel Prester hat außerdem einen interessanten Fund gemacht." Veikko klopfte dem dauergrinsenden Prester Penkins anerkennend auf die Schulter bevor er weitersprach. „Es gibt einen alten Hochsitz oder so. Der Wildhüter hat ihn wahrscheinlich gebaut. Wir können dort hinauf klettern und die Werwölfe beobachten."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?", fragte Erdoxia.

Veikko winkte ab. „Unsinn. Die Werwölfe werden nicht einmal merken, dass wir da sind und warum sollte Garm uns etwas tun? Wir sind schließlich alte Freunde, nicht wahr?"

Erinys ließ langsam das Buch sinken. Zuvor hatte sie noch seelenruhig in dem gemütlichen Sessel gehockt, doch nun wandte sie ihren Blick voller Entsetzen Richtung Fanklub. Auch Elicius starrte mit halboffenem Mund auf den selben Punkt.

„Das ist jetzt nicht deren Ernst, oder?", fragte Erinys mit matter Stimme. „Wie kann man nur…ich meine…so verdammt _blöd_ kann doch niemand sein, oder?"

Elicius schluckte. „Scheinbar schon." Er sprang von seinem Platz auf und pfiff einmal laut, so dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Fanklubs auf ihn richtete.

„Johnson, das ist absolut unvernünftig!", versuchte Elicius auf Veikko einzureden. „Die Werwölfe werden euch wittern. Ein Hochsitz ist bloß ein olles, wackeliges Ding aus Holz, die Werwölfe könnten es leicht zum Einsturz bringen und sobald ihr unten auf dem Boden sitzt, habt ihr verspielt! Die werden euch beißen oder gleich mit Haut und Haaren auffressen!"

Veikkos Gesicht verfinsterte sich drohend. Auch bei den meisten anderen Mitgliedern des Klubs schien Elicius Warnung wenig Zuspruch zu finden.

„Ich glaube, du hast zu viele Horrorgeschichten über Werwölfe gelesen, Norcross!", blaffte Veikko zornig und spuckte dabei beim Reden. „So gefährlich sind die nicht! Sonst hätten sie sich schon längst auch außerhalb des Waldes gezeigt!"

„Sie haben Garm Antipater unter der Nase der Lehrer weggeschnappt!", warf Elicius ein. Zu Erinys Überraschung trat er plötzlich zu ihr und zog sie unsanft am Arm hoch. „Und meine Schwester hat die Leiche von Giles Chapman im Wald gefunden, vergessen? Giles Chapman war ein erwachsener, gesunder Mann. Die Werwölfe haben ihn umgebracht, er hatte keine Chance!"

Dieses Argument schien auch den Fanklub geringfügig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Kaum war die Erinnerung an die Chapman-Geschichte wachgerüttelt, schienen viele von ihnen nicht mehr bereit zu sein, auch nur in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes zu gehen. Nur Veikko blieb selbstsicher wie eh und je. „Das sind nur Vermutungen! Niemand weiß was Chapman wirklich zugestoßen ist, schließlich-!"

„Er ist in den Wald gegangen und wurde getötet!", fuhr Elicius dazwischen. Erinys hatte ihn selten so aufgebracht erlebt. „Giles Chapman wurde von keinem Ast erschlagen und hatte auch kein krankes Herz. Er ist in den Wald gegangen um Garm Antipater zu suchen und als man Chapman nach Monaten fand, war er nicht mehr als eine halbverweste Leiche! Führ dich nicht auf wie ein Idiot, Veikko! Chapman wurde brutal ermordet! Von Werwölfen!"

Statt sich vernünftig mit Elicius Warnung auseinander zu setzen, schien Veikkos Verstand spätestens ab dem Wort „Idiot" ausgesetzt zu haben. Mit einem Satz sprang er von dem Tisch und richtete sich drohend zur vollen Größe auf. „Hast du mich da gerade beleidigt, Norcross?", schnarrte er kalt. „Hast du mich gerade _Idiot_ genannt?!"

Obwohl Veikko Johnson groß und stämmig war, Elicius schien alles andere als eingeschüchtert. Er wich nicht einmal einen Schritt zurück, selbst dann nicht, als Veikko schon so nah war, dass sie sich schon fast berührten.

Erinys, deren Arm noch immer schraubstockartig von Elicius festgehalten wurde, ahnte böses. Mit der freien Hand tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung wurde sie von Elicius davon abgehalten. „Das tust du besser nicht, Schwester. Johnson sollte endlich mal lernen, dass der Mund nicht nur zum essen da ist, sondern vor allem zum reden!"

Veikko runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn und Erinys vermutete, dass er nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, worauf Elicius hinaus wollte. Wenn die Situation weniger ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Erinys vielleicht hämisch darüber schmunzeln können.

Nun aber packte Veikko Elicius am Kragen und durch zusammenbebissene Zähne zischte er: „Hör mal zu, du norwegische Pissratte, ich lasse mich von dir nicht als Idioten beschimpfen, ist das klar?"

„Dann hör auf dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen. Ich will dich nur warnen, also spiel hier nicht den starken Mann", gab Elicius betont ruhig zurück.

Das war zuviel für Veikko Johnson. Er hätte über das Wörtchen „Iditot" unter Umständen hinwegsehen können – denn wahrscheinlich wusste er selbst, dass er nicht gerade das hellste Licht im Hause Slytherin war. Er hatte sich vielleicht damit abgefunden und im Gegenzug mehr auf seine Stärke und Überlegenheit gesetzt. Aber sich von einem dreizehnjährigen Bengel sagen zu lassen, er solle nicht den starken Mann spielen, musste für Veikko eine Beleidigung ohne Gleichen darstellen. Schließlich _spielte_ Veikko diese Rolle nicht nur, er _war_ der starke Mann – zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Und damit Elicius es auch kapierte, verpasste Veikko ihm sogleich mit ganzer Kraft einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

_Rums._

Eine Grabesstille legte sich über den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Elicius taumelte getroffen zurück, doch Erinys war geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihren Bruder sogleich zu stützen, so dass er nicht auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ihr stockte automatisch der Atem, als sie das Blut sah, das in Strömen aus Elicius Nase floss. Aber Elicius Augen waren klar und trocken und er zeigte keine Spur von Benommenheit. Stattdessen hielt er sich nur die Hand vor das Gesicht und seine Beine fanden das verlorene Gleichgewicht schnell wieder.

Erinys Herz war im ersten Schock irgendwo in ihre Füße gerutscht, wo es heftig und deutlich spürbar schlug. Aber sie überwandt diese erste Schreckenssekunde schnell, fasste ein klares Ziel und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche der Schuluniform. Beinahe hätte sie Veikko Johnson das Auge herausgestochen, so hastig richtete sie das magische Werkzeug auf sein Gesicht.

„Was fällt dir ein meinen Bruder zu schlagen?!", schrie sie und ihre Stimme klang schriller und wütender als gewöhnlich.

„Was fällt deinem Bruder ein mich zu beleidigen?!", giftete Veikko ebenso laut zurück.

Erinys wollte Veikko mit einem Fluch belegen, egal ob es ein beleidigender oder schmerzhafter Fluch sein würde. Er sollte einzig und alleine ihre Rache erleben. Da war es Erinys auch egal, dass bereits Erebus Nott und Prester Penkins aufgesprungen waren, um ihren Kumpel Veikko tatkräftig zu unterstützen. Erinys hatte keine Angst vor ihnen, weder vor ihren Fäusten, noch vor ihren Zauberkünsten.

Doch bevor sie den Zauberstab einsetzen konnte, hatte Elicius schon ihre rechte Hand gepackt und drückte sie mitsamt dem Stab zu Boden. „Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer", fuhr er bestimmend dazwischen. Blut war in seinen Mund gelaufen und beim Sprechen spritzen einige feine Tröpfen hervor. „Mir ist überhaupt nichts passiert, du musst nicht immer für mich eingreifen", sagte er weiter. „Ich will keinen Streit."

„Verdammter Blödmann", zischte sie Elicius an und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Als hätte der Streit nicht schon längst angefangen!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Im leeren und unbeheizten Badezimmer befeuchtete Erinys einen Waschlappen und wischte vorsichtig über Elicius blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Er ließ die Prozedur wortlos über sich ergehen, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte deutlich klar, dass er genauso gut ohne ihre Hilfe auskommen konnte. Egal ob es nun um das Blut in seinem Gesicht, oder um den Streit mit Veikko und seinen Kumpanen ging.

Elicius war kein kleines Kind mehr, das hatte er bereits unter Beweis gestellt, als er sich dazu entschieden hatte, alleine die Zauberschule in Norwegen zu besuchen.

Dabei war Erinys von klein auf daran gewöhnt, ihrem Bruder zur Seite zu stehen, wann immer er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sie konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Kinder sie damals auf dem Muggelschulhof zusammengeschlagen hatte, einzig in Elicius Interesse. Weil die Kinder ihn vielleicht geärgert oder einen seiner Holzstifte geklaut hatten. Elicius hatte sich immer auf Erinys - manchmal unnötig heftige - Mithilfe verlassen können.

Und nun, ganz plötzlich, lehnte er ihren Beistand ab? Auf einmal kassierte er lieber eine blutige Nase, statt sie um Hilfe zu bitten?

„Ich hätte Veikko Johnsons Gesicht in einen stinkenden Schweinehintern verwandeln können", schnarrte Erinys kalt, während sie den Waschlappen ausspülte, nur um dann damit weiter auf seinem Gesicht herumzutupfen. Aus Elicius Nase floss immer noch Blut, vielleicht war sie gebrochen?

„Das hättest du ganz sicher." Elicius lächelte humorlos. „Aber dann hätten Nott und Penkins dich verprügelt. Und das Haus Slytherin hätte am Ende des Tages wahrscheinlich überhaupt keine Punkte mehr gehabt."

Soweit hatte Erinys noch gar nicht gedacht. Eigenartig. Normalerweise berechnete sie jede Tat und jede Konsequenz immer fünf Schritte im Voraus. Aber als Veikko ihren Bruder geschlagen hatte, musste diese Fähigkeit wohl irgendwie kurzzeitig ausgeschaltet wurden sein.

„Trotzdem war es nicht in Ordnung, dass er dir eine runterhaut."

„So sind Schlägertypen nun mal. Ich habe eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet." Elicius zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Waschlappen seinen Nasenrücken berührte.

„Ist sie gebrochen?", fragte Erinys besorgt.

„Unsinn. Ich habe die gleiche Nase wie unser Vater. Und wie oft war der schon in irgendwelche Schlägerein verwickelt? Der hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal die Nase dabei gebrochen."

„Du solltest trotzdem zur Krankenstation, Elicius."

„Die Nase ist in Ordnung. Sie tut nur etwas weh, aber der Knochen ist heil. Siehst du?" Elicius zog die Nase kraus wie ein heftig schnupperndes Kaninchen und, abgesehen davon, dass wieder ein ganzer Schwall Blut herausschoss, schien er dabei keine großen Schmerzen zu haben.

„Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, was der Werwolfsfanklub jetzt vorhat", gab Elicius in ernster Tonlage zu bedenken. „Blasen sie ihren Fütterungsplan ab oder ziehen sie den Unsinn wirklich durch? Es wird schließlich schon bald dunkel, der Vollmond wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen."

„Na und?", fragte Erinys harsch.

„Du weißt was passieren könnte, oder Erinys? Die Werwölfe könnten sie schnappen. Dieser blödsinnige Plan ist sogar wie dafür geschaffen, dass _mindestens_ ein Mitglied des Klubs als Abendmahl endet. Oder ebenfalls verschleppt wird, genau wie Garm. Wir müssen den Lehrern Bescheid geben!"

Erinys sagte nichts. Sie schob bloß den Unterkiefer vor und reinigte weiterhin stur Elicius Gesicht. Momentan war sie so wütend, dass ein gefressener Veikko Johnson ihr wie ein großer Spaß vorkam. Sie sah sich schon lachend auf seinem Grab herumtanzen.

„Erinys, es ist ernst!", holte Elicius sie in die Realität zurück. „Denk daran was letztes Schuljahr passiert ist! Willst du, dass sich etwas Ähnliches wiederholt? Noch lässt es sich verhindern!"

„Wenn du jetzt zu den Lehrern gehst, hat Slytherin bis zum Ende des Tages tatsächlich null Punkte", entgegnete Erinys.

Elicius Kiefer klappte ein stückweit auf und er starrte seine Schwester aus großen, dunklen Augen heraus an. „Erinys", sagte er mahnend, „halt deinen Mund! Wann wirst du endlich damit aufhören?"

„Womit?"

„Du bist so schrecklich berechnend! Ja, du berechnest einfach alles! Sogar den Wert von Veikko Johnsons Leben hast du scheinbar schon berechnet! Und offenbar ist er dir nicht gerade viel wert, sonst würdest du nicht so reden."

Dafür hatte sich Elicius eigentlich einen zweiten Schlag ins Gesicht verdient, aber Erinys riss sich zusammen und funkelte ihren Bruder stattdessen nur gefährlich an. „Das hört sich an, als wäre ich ein schlechter Mensch." Ihre Stimmlage war jetzt ganz kalt, fast schon tonlos, wie immer, wenn große Wut in ihr brodelte.

„Das bist du nicht, Iny! Aber irgendwie begreifst du den ernst der Lage nicht. Und du begreifst auch nicht, dass du und ich", er zeigte zuerst auf ihre, dann auf seine Brust, „wir beide können den Fanklub vor ihrer eigenen Beklopptheit retten. Wir müssen bloß den Lehrern Bescheid sagen."

Offenbar musste Erinys sich fügen. Natürlich, sie sah ein, dass ihr Bruder Recht hatte, dass er vernünftiger war als sie vielleicht je sein würde.

Und trotzdem gefiel ihr eine Sache überhaupt nicht: Der Ärger den Slytherin sich damit – mal wieder – einfangen würde.

„Hör mal zu, Elicius. Ich bin einverstanden. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung! Wir müssen uns sicher sein, dass der Fanklub heute tatsächlich ihren Plan durchführen will. Okay? Ich will Veikko und seine Kumpel nicht jetzt schon bei den Lehrern anschwärzen, denn vielleicht hat deine Ansprache sie ja tatsächlich zur Vernunft gebracht. Das wäre schließlich nicht gerade klug von uns, oder? Pass auf", sie legte verschwörerisch einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. „Wir werden den Fanklub genau im Auge behalten. Sie planen Essen aus der Küche zu klauen, um das Zeug dann an die Werwölfe zu verfüttern. Spätestens sobald sie mit den vollen Säcken Richtung Verbotenen Wald schleichen, werden wir den Lehrern bescheid geben. Ich wüsste da sogar noch jemanden, der uns bei der Bewachung behilflich sein könnte…trotz seiner Feigheit."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Hallo, Ulysses!"

Ulysses blickte auf, als er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.

Er und seine Eltern hatten Hogsmeade seit gut einer halben Stunde hinter sich gelassen und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Internat. Nachdem er eine erholsame Woche zu Hause verbracht hatte, hatte Ulysses sich dazu entschlossen, die letzten Tage der Ferien in Hogwarts zu genießen. Sein Vater hatte die Lehrer bereits eulenwendend darüber informiert und auch Ulysses hatte es nicht versäumt, Erinys einen Brief zu schicken. Und den Brief schien Erinys erhalten zu haben, denn noch lange bevor die Rathburns das Schloss erreicht hatten, kam die Slytherin bereits auf ihn zugerannt. Die Winterkälte hatte rote Flecken auf ihre Wangen gemalt.

Erinys kam vor den Rathburns zum stehen, atmete einmal kurz durch und lachte dann freudestrahlend und betont unschuldig. Ulysses wusste gleich, dass sie etwas im Schilde führen musste, dieses Engelsgrinsen verhieß nie etwas Gutes.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Rathburn!" Höflich schüttelte sie Bethesdas Hand und wandte sich dann an Forrester. „Und auch Ihnen einen schönen guten Tag, Mr. Rathburn!"

Bethesda war ganz verzückt. „Wie nett dich zu sehen, Erinys. Ich hoffe du hattest ein angenehmes Weihnachtsfest?"

„Aber natürlich!", lächelte Erinys. Ihrem auffälligen Verhalten fehlten eigentlich nur noch eine kleine Verbeugung oder gar ein Knicks, spätestens dann hätte Ulysses sein übles Gefühl wirklich bestätigt gesehen. Erinys benahm sich nie so höflich, es sei denn, sie wollte sämtliche Mitmenschen damit bewusst an der Nase herumführen…um zum Beispiel von einem Plan oder ähnliches abzulenken. Ulysses kannte Erinys einfach zu gut und wusste um ihre Listigkeit.

Erinys Blick huschte zu Ulysses und tatsächlich – er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun – streckte sie ihre Arme aus um ihn an sich zu drücken. Völlig verdattert ließ er es über sich ergehen. „Deine Haare sind ja wieder kurz geschnitten!", stellte Erinys fest und musterte den Schnitt. „Jetzt siehst du wieder so ordentlich und brav aus! Das gefällt mir!"

Oh nein, das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Ulysses war das hämische Funkeln in ihren Augen nicht entgangen. Denn seine Haare waren schließlich nicht nur kurzgeschnitten, sondern auch standesgemäß zurückgegelt. Er sah damit aus wie ein echter Mustersohn.

„Ist dein Bruder noch in Hogwarts, Erinys?", erkundigte sich Bethesda.

„Klar doch!", gab Erinys freudestrahlend zur Antwort. „Wir haben den ganzen Tag zusammen…äh…Hausaufgaben gemacht. Die in Espengard haben viel weniger Schularbeiten aufbekommen als wir. Aber ich will mich gar nicht beschweren."

„Das ist vernünftig, Erinys. Hausaufgaben sind schließlich wichtig."

„Genau, Mrs. Rathburn. Hausaufgaben sind wichtig."

Forrester schlug vor, dass Ulysses und Erinys den restlichen Weg zum Schloss alleine gehen sollten. Er und Bethesda hatten es eilig, denn das Haus war noch immer voller Gäste und Großvater Odysseus neigte dazu pampig zu werden, wenn man ihn zu lange warten ließ. Zum Abschied drückten sie Ulysses noch einmal kräftig, reichten auch Erinys die Hand und machten sich dann auf den Rückweg. Erinys winkte ihnen hinterher, bis sie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren. Dann, ganz plötzlich, fiel ihr lachendes Gesicht in sich zusammen und hinterließ ihr gewohnt belustigtes Grinsen.

„Du siehst wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, Ulysses. Wie man es von einem reichen Einzelkind erwarten würde."

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", zischte Ulysses.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war nur höflich."

Er lachte humorlos auf. „Höflich? Oh nein, Erinys Norcross. Ich kenne das Getue. Was ist passiert? Hast du vielleicht Liam Evonshare umgebracht und willst mich jetzt darum bitten seine Leiche zu vergraben?"

Erinys verdrehte die Augen. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Ulysses, aber ich habe diesmal überhaupt nichts angestellt."

„Dann hast du zumindest vor, etwas anzustellen."

„Auch nicht." Erinys drehte gelangweilt an einer ihrer dunklen Haarsträhnen, die unter der Wollmütze hervorlugten. „Es geht eher darum, dass Garms Fanklub einen Massenselbstmord oder so etwas plant und wir den Lehrern Bescheid geben müssen. Aber noch nicht jetzt, weil Slytherin sonst ca. eine Millionen Punkte abgezogen bekommt. Massenselbstmord sieht man ja nicht so gerne in Hogwarts." Sie seufzte als hätte sie einen äußerst ermüdeten Arbeitstag hinter sich gehabt.

„Massenselbstmord?", echote Ulysses.

„Jepp."

„Na schön…ist das da Blut an deiner Hand?"

Erinys betrachtete unbeeindruckt ihre Rechte, an der tatsächlich ein paar Blutspritzer klebten. Wieder zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nee, dass ist Elicius Blut."

„Oh, Gott…"

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Ulysses." Sie griff nach seinen Arm und Ulysses ließ sich mitziehen. „Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich erkläre dir alles auf dem Weg zum Schloss", plapperte Erinys. „Oh, was ich dich noch fragen wollte, Ulysses. Warum bist du nur eine Woche zu Hause geblieben? In deinem Brief meintest du, du und deine Eltern versteht euch wieder großartig."

„Ach…weißt du", stammelte Ulysses, „Mama hat so gut gekocht und die Plätzchen und die Kuchen waren alle so lecker…ich wollte nicht unnötig…"

Erinys unterbrach Ulysses mit schallendem Gelächter, während sie ihm einen abschätzenden Seitenblick zuwarf. „Stimmt, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", grinste sie. „Du hast dir da einen ganz schön fetten Weihnachtsbauch angefressen, Dickie."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Erinys und Ulysses wurden von einem atemlosen und aufgeregten Elicius empfangen. Inzwischen war Dämmerung über das Land hineingebrochen, bleich wie ein polierter Knochen starrte der Vollmond vom Himmel herab. Die drei Kinder standen am Schlossportal und in wenigen Minuten würde die Zeit der Ausgangssperre anbrechen.

Elicius grüßte Ulysses mit einer flotten Handbewegung, ehe er sich auf die Knie stützte um Luft zu schöpfen.

„Was ist?", fragte Erinys. „Haben wir den Massenselbstmord schon verpasst?"

„Verdammt, Iny, dein Humor ist abscheulich! Ich habe den Fanklub die ganze Zeit belagert. Doch dann sind sie plötzlich verschwunden!", keuchte Elicius. „Sie müssen einen Geheimgang benutzt haben."

Erinys fuhr sich über das spitze Kinn. Nun, damit hätte sie rechnen müssen. Veikko und seine Kumpel wussten angeblich erstaunlich viel über Hogwarts geheime Gänge und Kammern, verglichen mit ihren bescheidenen Unterrichtsleistungen – denn es kam oft genug vor, dass sie schlichtweg vergaßen, überhaupt zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

„Was nun?", erkundigte sich Ulysses. Er und Erinys trugen noch immer seine Koffer und sie sah Ulysses an, dass er müde und völlig erschöpft war. Erinys hatte ihn auf dem Weg hierher offenbar zu sehr gehetzt.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Schlossgründe streifen. Der Schnee lag hoch und der Verbotene Wald thronte tiefschwarz und bedrohlich am Horizont. Erinys versuchte Lichter eines Lumoszaubers auszumachen, doch vergeblich. „Bist du ganz sicher, Elicius, dass der Fanklub den Plan wirklich umsetzen wollte?"

„Eigentlich schon. Sie sind hinauf in die Küche gegangen, ganz so wie sie es vorhatten. Als ich wenig später nachgeguckt habe, waren sie verschwunden, aber die Küche war völlig durchwühlt. Die Hauselfen sagten, ein paar Schüler hätten Essbares in zwei große Leinensäcke verfrachtet und seien damit verschwunden."

„Durch einen Geheimgang", ergänzte Erinys.

„Ja, scheinbar." Elicius nickte. „Die Elfen wussten auch nichts Genaueres. Aus den Augen aus den Sinn. Zumindest scheint es eine Verbindung zwischen der Küche und den Schlossgründen zu geben. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären."

Erinys wusste, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief. Wenn sie jetzt nicht handelten, würde der Fanklub in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten. Sie blickte hinauf zum Abendhimmel. Der Vollmond zeichnete sich schwach gegen das Dämmerungsblau ab. Zwar stark genug um ihn leicht zu erkennen, aber reichte der Schein des Mondes schon aus, um die Werwölfe dazu zu bringen, sich in wilde Bestien zu verwandeln?

„Hört zu", sagte Erinys, den Blick noch immer erhoben. „Wir werden jetzt folgendes tun. Teilen wir uns auf und suchen den Fanklub. Sie müssten in der Nähe des Waldes sein. Wenn wir sie in zehn Minuten nicht gefunden haben, benachrichtigen wir die Lehrer."

„Warum benachrichtigen wir sie nicht gleich?", fragte Ulysses, während er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, um sich warm zu halten. „Wir können den Lehrern doch jetzt schon Bescheid sagen, oder?"

„Ich bin auch der Meinung, Erinys", stimmte Elicius dem Ravenclaw zu. „Es ist doch eindeutig, dass der Fanklub seinen Plan in diesem Moment in die Tat umsetzt, oder? Die Lehrer müssen eingreifen, jetzt oder nie!"

Erinys seufzte. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tage war sie überstimmt wurden. „Salazar Slytherin würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er diesen Punktabzug miterleben würde. Ich sage euch, mit diesem Mist wird das Schulhaus in die Geschichte eingehen. Mit minus eine Millionen Punkten im Rückstand. Danken wir dem Fanklub der Idiotie", blaffte sie.

„Tja, sieht aus als ob Ravenclaw damit fein raus wäre", sagte Ulysses trocken.

Erinys senkte den Kopf und atmete einmal tief durch die Nase. Die kalte Winterluft brannte in ihrer Lunge. „Planänderung", verkündete sie. „Elicius, du sagst den Lehrern Bescheid. Ulysses und ich versuchen in der Zwischenzeit herauszubekommen, wo sich der Klub genau befindet."

„Warum kann ich nicht die Lehrer holen?", kam es sogleich von Ulysses. „Ich habe wenig Lust am Waldrand herumzustreifen und mich fressen zu lassen."

„Warum musst du eigentlich immer so feige sein?" Erinys schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Gut, dann holt Ulysses halt die Lehrer und Elicius sucht mit mir-"

„Ich bin immer noch völlig erschöpft, Iny. Im hohen Schnee würde ich gar nicht-"

„_Ahh_!", fauchte Erinys und fasste sich an die Schläfen. „Ihr treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Verdammt noch mal, dann machen wir es halt so: Du und Ulysses –"

Ein schauriges Heulen drang plötzlich aus dem Inneren des Verbotenen Waldes und ließ Erinys Worte, ihr Blut und selbst ihren Herzschlag augenblicklich gefrieren. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen lauschte sie auf das hässliche Heulen, bis es schließlich verklang und im Geräusch des Windes unterging. Keine Sekunde später schwoll der Geräuschpegel wieder an, noch lauter und wilder als zuvor und diesmal mischen sich zu dem ersten Gejaule noch weitere Wolfsstimmen. Ein ganzer Chor, bestehend aus Heulen, Jaulen und Winseln, so schrecklich, dass er selbst die schlafenden Krähen aus den Baumwipfeln vertrieb.

„Da wird doch der Basilisk in der Kammer verrückt", murmelte Elicius leise. Auch seine Augen waren groß und starr geworden. Ulysses Gesicht hingegen war vollkommen versteinert und er war mindestens so blass wie der Vollmond am Abendhimmel.

„Das klang so, als ob die Werwölfe relativ nah am Waldrand sind, oder?", fragte der Ravenclaw in die Runde.

Erinys nickte ruckartig. „So nah wie schon lange nicht mehr."

„Dann sollten wir besser ins Schloss gehen und die Lehrer benachrichtigen", sagte Ulysses. Kaum hatte er sich von der Starrheit gelöst, begann er panisch zu rennen. Erinys und Elicius verloren keine Zeit es ihm gleichzutun.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Hausmeister Pringle war gerade dabei das große Eingangsportal zu schließen, um danach die schweren, magisch verstärkten Eisenriegel vorzuschieben. Er hörte offensichtlich weder das Werwolfsgeheul, noch Erinys Warnschrei.

„Mr. Pringle!" rief sie lautstark. Sie zwang sich noch schneller zu laufen, doch in dem festen Schnee verlor sie rasch an Kraft. „Warten Sie, Mr. Pringle!"

In letzter Sekunde erreichte Elicius die Tür, streckte eines seiner langen Beine aus und konnte so seinen Fuß gerade rechtzeitig zwischen Tür und Angel platzieren. Er zuckte merklich zusammen, als das schwere Eichenportal ins Schloss fallen wollte und seinen Fuß dabei quetschte. Doch zumindest blieb die Tür offen stehen und Mr. Pringle bemerkte das Versehen.

„Was macht ihr Kinder denn noch draußen?", grunzte er. „Könnt ihr nicht auf die Uhr gucken?"

Erinys schob sich hindurch, zog Ulysses ins Innere des Schlosses und half auch Elicius dabei hineinzuhumpeln. „Schließen sie nicht das Portal!", rief Erinys dem verdutzten Hausmeister zu. „Die Werwölfe sind draußen!"

„Gerade dann ist es umso wichtiger das Portal zu schließen", gab Mr. Pringle gelangweilt zurück. Offenbar gab es Nichts das ihn erschüttern oder gar von seiner Arbeit abhalten konnte.

„Sie verstehen nicht!", mischte sich Ulysses ein. „Ein paar Jugendliche schleichen am Waldrand herum und wir müssen dringend den Lehrern Bescheid sagen!"

Endlich begriff der Alte den Ernst der Lage. Noch immer langsam, aber zumindest zielstrebig zog er seinen Zauberstab und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf die Große Halle. „Holt die Professoren", befahl er. „Ein paar sitzen noch beim Abendessen, Direktor Dippet ist zwar noch im St.Mungos, aber Albus Dumbledore müsste zumindest oben in seinem Büro sein. Bringt ihn unbedingt mit, er weiß, wie man gegen diese Bestien vorgeht…ohne sie dabei zu töten."

Während Elicius in die Große Halle humpelte um den Lehrern dort Bescheid zu geben, eilten Erinys und Ulysses zu Dumbledores Büro, ganz so wie der Hausmeister es gesagt hatte. Erinys klopfte Sturm an der Tür bis schließlich das freundliche Gesicht und der lange Bart des stellvertretenden Schulleiters zum Vorschein kamen.

„Ah, Ms. Norcross und Mr. Rathburn! Wie nett Sie beide zu sehen!" Dumbledores Unbesorgtheit hielt nur diesen ersten Moment an. Bereits im nächsten Augenblick hatte er anscheinend begriffen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte, wenn zwei Schüler keuchend, erschöpft und aufgeregt an seine Tür trommelten.

„Professor!" Erinys rang nach Luft, zwang sich aber weiterzusprechen. „Veikko Johnson und seine Freunde…sie sind zum Wald...die Werwölfe-!"

Sofort kam Dumbledore aus seinem Büro getreten, Erinys registrierte, dass er in einer blitzschnellen und kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

„Seid so gut und verlasst das Schloss unter keinen Umständen", sagte er noch, bevor er an den Kindern vorbeieilte, weitaus behänder als man es von einem so alten Mann erwartet hätte.

Schweratmend lehnte sich Ulysses mit den Rücken an die Wand. Erinys war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er noch immer seine Koffer mit sich trug. Kein Wunder also, dass er gar nicht mehr mit dem Gekeuche aufhörte. „Meinst du, die Lehrer schaffen es noch rechtzeitig?", fragte er.

„Klar doch. Sicherlich ist die Situation gar nicht so übel wie wir dachten. Vielleicht hat der Fanklub ihren Plan doch aufgegeben und sie sitzen jetzt bei Mr. Ogg und Mr. Hagrid in der Wildhüterbaracke und trinken eine heiße Schokolade."

Ulysses musste lachen. „Das wäre dann aber sehr peinlich für uns."

Ganz plötzlich wurde Erinys bewusst, dass Dumbledores Bürotür offen stand. Nicht speerangelweit offen natürlich, das wäre zu ungewöhnlich für einen Albus Dumbledore gewesen. Aber zumindest war Erinys nicht aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore die Tür mit irgendeinem Schlüssel verschlossen oder mit einem Zauber verriegelt hatte. Ob er in seiner Eile vielleicht einfach nicht dazu gekommen war, sein Büro vor ungebetenen Gästen zu schützen? Vielleicht befürchtete er auch keine ungebetenen Gäste und selbst wenn, war es nicht wichtiger die Jugendlichen vor den Werwölfen zu retten, anstatt sich über Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu sorgen?

_Warum denkst du überhaupt darüber nach, Erinys Norcross?_ zischte eine innere, argwöhnische Stimme ihr zu.

In diesem Büro befand sich etwas, für das Erinys sich brennend interessierte. Dumbledores Denkarium. Unbewacht.

_Das ist es nicht wert. Man wird dich von der Schule werfen!_

Die argwöhnische Stimme hatte natürlich Recht. Man würde sie vielleicht von der Schule werfen, sollte man sie bei dem Vorhaben beobachten. Doch Erinys wusste sich geschickt anzustellen und wenn sie ihre Sache gutmachte, würde niemand je etwas erfahren. Erinys borgte sich das Denkarium schließlich nur. Vielleicht nur für fünf Minuten, vielleicht für zehn. Aber nicht viel länger.

„Ulysses", sagte Erinys tonlos und wandte sich an ihren besten Freund.

Ulysses lehnte noch immer an der Wand und atmete schwer. „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Du solltest deine Koffer in den Ravenclawturm bringen. Wenn du es jetzt nicht machst, weckst du nachher deine Klassenkameraden bloß auf. Dann wären sie wieder wütend auf dich."

„Du hast Recht", antwortete er. Doch der Blick den Ulysses ihr zuwarf, gefiel Erinys nicht. Ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst, in seinen grauen Augen zeichnete sich dieser leichte Ausdruck von Misstrauen ab, den Erinys so sehr fürchtete. Misstrauen bedeutete, dass man sie durchschaute, dass ihre Pläne durchkreuzt werden könnten. Und es gab kaum etwas, das Erinys mehr hasste, als ihre Pläne scheitern zu sehen.

„Hilfst du mir die Koffer hoch zu tragen?", erkundigte sich Ulysses.

„Nein. Ich…ich werde nach Elicius sehen. Der Hausmeister hat seinen Fuß eingeklemmt. Vielleicht ist er gebrochen."

Elicius würde darauf wahrscheinlich entgegnen, dass er die Füße seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Und die Füße seines Vaters waren schon Tausende Male irgendwo eingeklemmt gewesen, ohne dass es einmal zu einem Knochenbruch geführt hatte. Aber Elicius war nicht hier und Ulysses konnte ruhig glauben, dass der Fuß ernsthaften Schaden genommen hatte. Es reichte völlig aus, dass Erinys alles besser wusste und die Fäden in die richtige Richtung lenkte.

Ulysses griff nach seinen zwei Koffern und seine Arme zitterten unter der Last. „Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte er, seine Stimme ging schleppend vor Erschöpfung. „Ich kann nicht schlafen wenn ich nicht weiß, was in den Wäldern passiert ist."

„Du hast von dort oben doch eine fantastische Aussicht", gab Erinys zu bedenken.

Wieder war da Ulysses misstrauische Blick der Erinys analytisch zu mustern schien. Ein Blick der wortlos fragte: _Warum willst du mich loswerden? Was hast du vor?_

„Wie auch immer. Schlepp erst einmal deine Sachen nach oben. Ich werde währenddessen Elicius suchen." Erinys nickte ihm zu und machte sich auf den vermeintlichen Weg zur Großen Halle. Natürlich hatte sie in keiner Weise vor, Elicius ausfindig zu machen, der hatte heute schließlich bewiesen, dass er auch ohne ihre Hilfe gut zu Recht kam. Egal ob mit gebrochenen Fuß oder ohne.

Stattdessen versteckte sie sich nur hinter einer Säule und wartete, bis Ulysses mit seinen schweren Koffern in der entgegengesetzten Richtung verschwunden war. Als sie schließlich wieder hervortrat und zu Dumbledores Büro schlich, klopfte ihr Herz wie wild. Sie wusste, dass, falls sie erwischt werden sollte, ihr vielleicht ein Rauswurf drohte. Albus Dumbledore mochte ein netter und rücksichtsvoller Zauberer sein, aber würde er auch tatsächlich selbst dann ein Auge zudrücken, wenn eine Schülerin eines seiner kostbaren Gegenstände kurzzeitig entwendete? Sicher nicht…

Doch die Neugierde brannte in Erinys einfach zu stark. Es ging um mehr als ihr dämliches Referat in Geisterkunde. Sie hatte sich das ganze Schuljahr lang darum bemüht, alles über Willigis Wulfgard und den weißen Grimm herauszufinden und hatte alle großen und kleinen Schwierigkeiten nach und nach überwunden. Warum sollte sie jetzt aufgeben und es auf sich beruhen lassen? Sie war schließlich kurz davor, Details über die Geschichte Hogwarts herauszufinden, die schon fast gänzlich in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Nicht ihr Referat war wichtig, die Sache im Allgemeinen war es!

Erinys umfasste den schöngeschwungenen Türgriff und zog sie ein Stückweit auf. Kein Zauber hinderte sie daran, trotzdem blieb sie vorsichtig. Es war fast völlig dunkel in dem Büro, dunkel und angenehm warm. Es duftete nach frischaufgebrühten Zitronentee. Erinys schob ihren mageren Körper durch die Tür hindurch. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt erhellten zwei flackernde Kerzen Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Weil sie sonst keinen weiteren Anhaltspunkt hatte, hielt sie auf diese Lichtquelle zu und tastete sich vorsichtig heran. Sie war so nervös, dass sie zugleich zitterte und schwitzte. Bei Salazar, sie hatte sich tatsächlich unerlaubterweise in Professor Dumbledores Büro eingeschlichen! Vielleicht würde er sie dafür höchstpersönlich in Askaban einschließen und den einzigen Schlüssel danach in der Nordsee versenken. Verdient hätte Erinys es allemal.

Sie steuerte auf den kleinen Beistelltisch zu, auf dem das letzte Mal das Denkarium gestanden hatte. Und tatsächlich drang ein schwaches, silbernes Schimmern aus der Ecke. Erinys tastete auf dem Tischchen herum und bekam ein Stück Stoff zu fassen. Es war dunkel und fühlte sich samtig an. Vorsichtig zog sie daran und enthüllte schließlich das Denkarium. Das eigenartige Licht, das aus dem Becken drang, malte tänzelnde Wasserflecke auf ihre Hände, ihr Gesicht, Wand und Decke. Allem Anschein nach, war das Denkarium aber ansonsten leer – keine silbernen Gedankenfädchen trieben darin herum. Erinys war zufrieden. Sie hätte sich niemals getraut Dumbledores Gedanken auch nur anzurühren, das wäre einfach zu viel des Frevels gewesen.

Erinys deckte das Becken wieder mit dem Samttuch zu, bevor sie sich den Schulumhang abstreifte, um damit den Gegenstand sicherheitshalber auch noch zu umwickeln. Schließlich sollte es niemanden auffallen, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Dumbledores Denkarium durch die Gegend lief…und durch die Gegend laufen musste sie nun einmal. Die Phiolen mit den verkorkten Erinnerungen befanden sich unter Erinys Bett, im Kerker der Slytherins. Sie musste sich also beeilen, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig vor Dumbledores Rückkehr fertig sein wollte.

Vorsichtig trug sie das verhüllte Denkarium Richtung Ausgang und nichts wäre schief gelaufen, wenn nicht ganz plötzlich ein empörtes Krächzen aus dem Schatten gedrungen wäre. Vor lauter Schreck ließ Erinys sich zu Boden fallen, war jedoch geistesgegenwärtig genug, dass Denkarium sicher mit beiden Armen zu umschließen.

Wieder krächzte es. Erinys drehte sich um, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und umhüllte die Spitze vorsichtig mit dem Zipfel des Samttuches, bevor sie ein _Lumos_ aussprach. Gedämpftes und sehr schwaches Licht erhellte den Raum, so unauffällig, dass man es von den Schlossgründen aus sicher nicht erkennen konnte.

Dort, auf einer goldenen Stange, saß ein Phönix. Erinys hatte ihn bereits bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Büro dort gesehen, doch sie hatte schlichtweg nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Dumbledore diesen Vogel besaß.

Der Phönix flatterte aufgebracht mit den Flügeln und Erinys hätte schwören können, dass das Tier sie geradezu wütend anschrie. Wie intelligent mochte so ein Phönix sein? Wusste er etwa, dass sie etwas Unerlaubtes tat?

Erinys richtete sich wieder auf, dass Denkarium wieder sicher umhüllt in beiden Armen. Der Vogel musterte sie voller Argwohn.

„Ich mache nichts Verbotenes", murmelte Erinys leise. „Ich _borge_ es mir ja nur aus."

Der Phönix krächzte. Es klang bösartig.

„Wie blöde dass du nicht sprechen kannst", grinste Erinys spöttisch. „Ohne Mund kannst du Professor Dumbledore nämlich schlecht davon erzählen."

Der Phönix machte wieder eine Menge Lärm als er mit den Flügeln zu schlagen begann. Kurz bevor Erinys das Büro verließ, warf sie noch einen Blick zurück. Der Phönix saß auf der Stange und, bei Salazar, sie war sich sicher, dass er soeben über sie den Kopf geschüttelt hatte!

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Weg hinunter in die Kerker war menschenleer gewesen und Erinys wusste es zu schätzen. Kaum hatte sie die Glasphiolen unter ihrem Bett hervorgeholt, verschwand sie schon wieder klammheilig aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Mit dem Denkarium in den Armen und den Phiolen in der Tasche, öffnete sie umständlich die Tür zu einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer. Die Pulte waren an die Seite geschoben wurden und auf ihnen stapelten sich haufenweise ausgestopfte Tiere. Von der Spitzmaus bis hin zu einem dreiköpfigen Hundewelpen konnte Erinys die verschiedensten Exemplare erkennen, egal ob gewöhnlich oder schauerlich.

Erinys stellte das Denkarium auf dem Boden ab und befreite es von den Stofflagen. Der Klassenraum wurde in den gewohnt silbrigen Schimmer getaucht, Erinys fühlte sich an eine Wasserhöhle erinnert. Sie zog die vier kleinen Phiolen aus der Tasche und bettete sie sicher in das Samttuch.

Gut, nun stellte sich natürlich die Frage, wie ein Denkarium eigentlich genau funktionierte. Erinys ärgerte sich, dass sie sich nicht vorher darüber informiert hatte.

Doch sie wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Sie musste sich beeilen, bevor Dumbledore zurückkehrte. Mit den Zähnen zog sie den Korken aus einer der Phiolen und schüttete den Inhalt in das Denkarium. Diese Vorgehensweise erschien ihr einigermaßen richtig und sinnvoll.

Gerade als sie nach der zweiten Phiole greifen wollte, passierte genau das, wovor sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte: Die Tür des Klassenzimmers flog auf und jemand trat herein.

„Erinys!", rief eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme. „Ich dachte, du wolltest nach Elicius suchen? Er und ich haben die ganze Zeit in der großen Halle auf dich gewartet. Wo bleibst du denn nur?"

Ulysses. Ulysses und sein Talent dazu, sich stets zielsicher den schlechtesten Zeitpunkt auszusuchen.

Erinys hätte ihm gerne eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie schluckte die unhöflichen Worte tapfer herunter. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Er trat näher heran und erhellte mit seinem Zauberstab den Klassenraum. Seine Augen weiteten sich interessiert, als er das Denkarium sah. „Als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, habe ich dich gesucht. Elicius hat Schmerzen im Fuß, aber Madame Pomfrey ist mit den Professoren im Wald. Er hat mich gebeten dich zu suchen, also bin ich runter in die Kerker. Da habe ich dich dabei beobachtet, wie du schwerbepackt in diesen Klassenraum verschwunden bist. Aber verrate mir doch mal lieber, was _das_ da ist." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das Denkarium, in dem ein silbernes Fädchen umher trieb.

„Das ist ein magisches Werkzeug", erklärte Erinys knapp. „Nicht besonderes."

„Und woher hast du es? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." Er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um das Becken aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten. Das Wasser malte Muster auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe es mir ausgeborgt. Es ist wichtig für mein Referat."

Ulysses zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du arbeitest jetzt noch an deinem Referat? Dein Bruder hat sich vielleicht den Fuß gebrochen und im Verbotenen Wald sind die Werwölfe los, und du sitzt hier herum und denkst an Hausarbeiten?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist echt merkwürdig verdreht im Kopf, Erinys."

Erinys entkorkte auch die zweite Phiole und ließ das Silberfädchen ins Wasser gleiten. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Ulysses, aber es gibt keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt als jetzt. Und ich muss mich beeilen. Ich will das Ding hier in zehn Minuten zurückgegeben haben."

Schließlich trieben alle vier Fäden in dem Becken herum und etwas ratlos sah Erinys ihnen dabei zu. Wenn es sich wirklich um Erinnerungen handelten, wie konnte sie in diese Erinnerungen eintauchen? Vielleicht mit einem Zauberspruch? Sie kannte keinen Zauberspruch, der auch nur ansatzweise passen könnte. Sie schien mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf eine Sackgasse zuzuhalten und drohte nun an der Wand zu zerschellen.

Ulysses hob den Blick und wartete offenbar darauf, dass Erinys etwas unternahm. „Was ist denn?", fragte er. „Ich verstehe nicht, wozu dieses Becken da sein soll. Wollen wir da jetzt die ganze Zeit hineinstarren, oder wie? Ich dachte es geht um dein Referat."

Erinys setzte die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen, so wie sie es öfters tat, wenn sie sich konzentrieren wollte. Sie musste nachdenken. Währenddessen hatte Ulysses seinen Zeigefinger ausgestreckt zog damit Kreise in die Wasseroberfläche. „Fühlt sich gar nicht an wie Wasser", sagte er. „Zumindest nicht wie richtiges Wasser." Er zog den Finger heraus und schnupperte daran.

„Jetzt trink es bloß nicht", mahnte Erinys ihn kurzangebunden. Das würde ihr gerade noch fehlen, wenn Ulysses wegen einer Vergiftung plötzlich tot in sich zusammenbrechen würde. Spätestens dann hätte man Erinys in Askaban weggesperrt.

„So dumm bin ich nicht, danke", gab Ulysses zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er auf das Ravenclawabzeichen seiner Schuluniform tippte und sagte: „Dieser Adler hier beweißt, dass ich zu den intelligenteren Menschen in diesem Schloss gehöre."

„Das behauptest du vielleicht, Ulysses. Aber ich habe da so meine Zweifel. Kein anderer Ravenclaw hätte mit den bloßen Fingern in eine unbekannte Substanz gegriffen. Stell dir vor, die Fingerspitze hätte dir einfach abfallen können. Nimm das nächste Mal einen Zauberstab."

Ulysses warf ihr einen missmutigen Blick zu. Er trug den Zauberstab in seiner Linken und es war auch dieser Stab der ihnen, dank Ulysses _Lumos_, ausreichend Licht spendete. Doch nun schwenkte Ulysses das Holz kurz durch die Luft und der Zauber löste sich auf. Es wurde dunkel im Raum, bis auf das Licht, das aus dem Denkarium drang. Ulysses tauchte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes in das magische Becken und ließ einen Wirbel entsehen. In diesem Wirbel schienen Formen und Farben aufzutauchen, doch bevor Erinys sie deuten konnte, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Dreh weiter", sagte sie hastig zu Ulysses. Wieder entstand ein Wasserwirbel, kräftiger als der erste. Ein Bild tauchte an der Oberfläche des Beckens auf und trieb geisterhaft dahin. Das Bild eines Waldes, so verschwommen wie auf einer uralten Fotografie. Atemlos beugten sich Erinys und Ulysses über das Denkarium, ihre Köpfte stießen gegeneinander und ihre Nasenspitzen tauchten fast schon in die silbrige Flüssigkeit.

Dann gab es plötzlich einen Ruck und Erinys fühlte sich wie zu Beginn eines langen und tiefen Sturzes, hinein in das magische Becken.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ursprünglich hatte ich ja vor, meinen Nickname auf ebenfalls in Kiosk umzubenennen. Dieser Name war allerdings schon besetzt (was für eine Frechheit, wer wagt es meinen wunderbaren Namen zu benutzen?!). Wie auch immer: Stattdessen werde ich meinen Nick auf (und nur dort!) demnächst in **_Ancient Kiosk_** umbenennen. Merkt euch das besser, sonst findet ihr mich und meine FFs irgendwann nicht wieder. Okay? ;)

**hac.potter:** Ja, das bezog sich auf das baldige Ende des Schuljahres, keine Sorge. Aber das nächste Schuljahr wird selbstverständlich folgen ;)

**Tami9:** Die Idee, dass Ulysses Opa so eine Knalltüte ist, kam mir ganz spontan. Ich zumindest mag Odysseus, aber ich habe ja eh ein Faible für verdrehte und bösartige Charaktere ;)


	26. Kapitel 26

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**26. Zirkel der Wölfe**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

**Geister und Verstorbene:**

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

**Personengruppen:**

Der Werwolffanklub: _Gegründet von Veikko, Erebus und Prester, zu Ehren ihres verschwundenen Kumpels Garm. Der Klub ist besonders unter den Slytherins beliebt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**_ In der zweiten Eulerei entdeckte Erinys Willigis zerschmetterte Statue und einige verkorkte Erinnerungen – nun stellt sich für Erinys die Frage, wie sie von diesem Fund profitieren könnte…als ein Vorhaben des Werwolffanklubs die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerschaft ablenkt, nutzt Erinys die Gelegenheit und borgt sich Dumbledores Denkarium. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erinys verspürte keinen Schmerz als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Und das obwohl sie einfach so vom Himmel gefallen zu sein schien, aus einer Höhe von zehn oder zwanzig Metern vielleicht. Noch im Sturz hatte sie damit gerechnet, mit einem gewaltigen, dumpfen Schlag auf dem Erdboden aufzukommen, einem Schlag der ihre sämtlichen Knochen brechen würde. Aber selbst das blieb aus. Seltsam, im Grunde schien ihr Sturz sogar fast geräuschlos abgelaufen zu sein, sie hörte nicht viel mehr als einen merkwürdig verzerrten Krach.

Hätte sie nicht eigentlich tot sein müssen? Sie fühlte sich zumindest nicht so, ihr Herz schlug und sie hatte den Geruch von wilden Kräutern und Blumen in der Nase. Hartes Gras kratzte ihre Wange…auch das war eigenartig. Die gesamte Gegend rund um Hogwarts war doch von hohem Schnee bedeckt gewesen?

Erinys zwang sich ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu sortieren. _Erinnerungen_, das war das Stichwort. Sie hatte Dumbledores Denkarium geklaut, hatte sich hinüber bebeugt und war irgendwie einfach verschluckt worden. Zusammen mit Ulysses.

„Ulysses?" Erinys öffnete die Augen und richtete ihren Oberkörper vorsichtig ein Stück weit auf. Vorsichtig, weil sie noch immer befürchtete, sie könnte sich etwas gebrochen haben – was zum Glück aber nicht der Fall war.

Ulysses lag zwei Meter neben ihr auf dem Bauch und rührte sich nicht.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Erinys leise, krabbelte zu ihm und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Ulysses ächzte, öffnete die Lieder und war innerhalb von nur einem Augenblick wieder klar bei Sinnen und Verstand. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und starrte mit großen Augen an Erinys vorbei. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er und seine Stimme war so flach, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

Die Frage nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort war berechtigt. Sie befanden sich nicht mehr in dem Klassenzimmer mit den ausgestopften Tieren, sondern inmitten einer Hügellandschaft. Erinys ließ den Blick über einen großen, dunklen See schweifen, dessen Ufer einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt lag. Ansonsten bedeckten urige und oftmals verkrüppelte Bäume das Gebiet, die nur wenig Platz für das Gras ließen. Ein Stückchen weiter lag ein Wald. Tiefschwarz und wenig einladend schien er Erinys und Ulysses herausfordernd anzustarren. Seine Ausläufer zogen sich bis weit über die Hügel. Hinter diesen Hügeln sah Erinys den Horizont. Ein Horizont, der seltsam unbeständig wirkte: als würden Landschaft und Himmel in der Ferne langsam zerfallen und vergilben, ähnlich wie ein altes Photo.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Ulysses noch einmal. Er kam vorsichtig auf die Füße und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Die Panik in seinen Augen zeichnete sich immer deutlicher ab. „Wo ist Hogwarts, Erinys? Hogwarts ist weg! Ich erkenne hier überhaupt nichts wieder!"

Auch Erinys richtete sich ganz auf und blickte sich um. Die Gegend war seltsam. Es schien, außer ihren Stimmen, überhaupt keine Geräusche zu geben. Sie lauschte angestrengt, doch sie hörte weder Vögel noch Wind, noch sonst irgendetwas.

„Erinys!" Ulysses schien drauf und dran zu sein sie zu schütteln. „Was hast du gemacht? Was ist das für ein Ort und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?"

Was Erinys gemacht hatte? Nichts…oder vielleicht auch alles. Zumindest schienen sie irgendwie in das Denkarium gefallen zu sein. Und dieser Ort hier? Vielleicht eine Erinnerung? Es _musste_ eine Erinnerung sein, aber wo der Ort lag konnte sie nicht sagen. Und die Frage nach der Rückkehr war vielleicht die schwerste überhaupt. Erinys legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zum Himmel empor. Der Himmel war grau, völlig unbewegt und erschien so rissig als würde er gleich in sich zusammenbrechen können. Sie hatte gehofft vielleicht den Rand des Denkariums zu erkennen. Schließlich waren sie kopfüber hineingestürzt, also müsste der Ausgang logischerweise über ihnen liegen…allerdings gab es am Himmel nichts, was auch nur annährend wie ein Weg zurück aussah.

Ab diesem Punkt begannen ihre pessimistischen Gedanken damit, ein Eigenleben zu führen: _Vielleicht sind wir hier gefangen!_

_Für immer! _

_Ohne zu wissen wo wir sind und wie wir wieder zurückkommen!_

„Erinys!", kam es ungewohnt schroff von Ulysses. „Ich will Antworten!"

„Antworten?", echote Erinys ohne ihn anzusehen. „Weißt du, eigentlich bis ich selbst ratlos. Aber ich weiß zumindest, dass es sich hierbei um eine Art…Erinnerung handelt. Wir sind in die Erinnerung eines Fremden…ähm…_hineingestürzt_."

Ulysses starrte sie perplex an. „Erinnerung?" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und drehte sich wieder suchend um die eigene Achse. „Von wem stammt die Erinnerung, verdammt? Obwohl, eigentlich ist es völlig egal von wem sie stammt, ich will hier raus!"

Dass der Rückweg ein Problem darstellen könnte verschwieg Erinys wohlwissend. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie selbst ängstlich und eingeschüchtert war, aber wenn sie ihre Sorgen mit Ulysses teilen würde, würde dieser wahrscheinlich in Panik geraten.

Es galt ruhig und überlegt vorzugehen. Erinys sah sich um. Ein Stück weiter entfernt lag ein gewaltiger Stein, ein Findling, mitten auf der Wiese. Er lag wahrscheinlich schon seit Ewigkeiten in dieser unmöglichen Position, die ihn so aussehen ließ, als ob er jeden Moment umkippen könnte. Sie nickte in die entsprechende Richtung. „Hilf mir da hoch, Ulysses. Von da oben habe ich besseren Überblick. Wir müssen uns orientieren."

Ulysses zeterte nicht. Mit seiner Unterstützung schaffte es Erinys irgendwie auf den Findling zu klettern. Nun, drei Meter über den Erdboden, richtete sie sich vorsichtig auf und überblickte die Landschaft. Sie sah zerklüftete kleine Berge, die von kurzem Gras überzogen waren. Der dunkle See lag unbewegt zwischen diesen Bergen und nicht eine einzige Welle schien die Oberfläche zu kräuseln. Es wirkte fast so, als sei der See mit unsichtbaren Eis überzogen.

Erinys wandte ihren Blick in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Dort, zwischen all den urigen Bäumen, erhob sich ein Schloss. Ein Schloss mit wohlbekannten Formen…

„Und?", rief Ulysses. „Kannst du etwas erkennen?"

„Ich sehe Hogwarts! Glaube ich zumindest…"

„Hogwarts?" Ulysses Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Erleichterung.

„Naja…ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Erinys musterte das ferne Schloss genauer. „Irgendwie…fehlen einige Türme und auch ansonsten…" Sie runzelte die Stirn. Es _musste_ Hogwarts sein. Die Ähnlichkeit war einerseits so ungeheuer verblüffend, selbst die Farbe der Steine war exakt die gleiche…aber andererseits stimmten so viele Details nicht mit dem Hogwarts überein, in dem sie seit anderthalb Jahren zur Schule ging. Ihr Hogwarts hatte mehr Türme, sah einladend und gemütlich aus. Aber dieses Hogwarts hier wirkte wie der schmucklose, düstere Bruder des Originals. Nein, eigentlich waren „schmucklos" und „düster" die falschen Begriffe. Es sah vielmehr _unfertig_ aus. Es war das Hogwarts einer vergangenen Epoche. Das Hogwarts kurz nach seiner Gründung, eintausend Jahre jünger als Erinys Hogwarts.

Als Erinys wieder von dem Findling heruntergeklettert war, drängte sie Ulysses dazu mitzukommen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss erklärte sie ihm so viel wie nötig. „Ich habe in der zweiten Eulerei diese Statue von Willigis Wulfgard in einer Truhe gefunden. Und in der selben Truhe lagen auch einige Phiolen in der sich die Erinnerungen befanden. Ich glaube, es sind _seine_ Erinnerungen, Ulysses. Die Erinnerungen von Willigis Wulfgard!"

„Wenn das seine Erinnerungen sind, Erinys, dann müsste er in der Nähe sein. Aber wir haben ihn bisher nirgendwo gesehen. Oder besser gesagt, bis jetzt haben wir überhaupt noch niemanden gesehen. Nicht mal einen Vogel oder eine Ameise."

Während des Marsches huschte Erinys Blick von einer Richtung zur anderen, während sie verbissen versuchte, irgendein wohlbekanntes Detail wiederzuerkennen. Gut, dieser Ort mochte um Jahrhunderte jünger sein als der Ort aus Erinys Gegenwart, doch sicherlich gab es Dinge, die Erinys bekannt vorkommen dürften. Aber je mehr sie sich anstrengte, eben dieses Bekannte ausfindig zu machen, desto Fremdartiger erschien ihr die Gegend im Allgemeinen. Dort, wo in Zukunft einst das Quidditchfeld liegen würde, gab es zum Beispiel nichts weiter als Bäume und Findlinge. Selbst die grüne, weite Wiese, die später einmal einen großen Teil der Schlossgründe bedecken würde, existierte noch nicht. Statt des Grases, ragten überall widerspenstige, riesenhafte Bäume aus dem Boden, die so unheimlich und verwachsen waren, dass Erinys sich an den Verbotenen Wald erinnert fühlte. Einige der knorrigen Stämme wirkten fast schon so wie langgezogene, schrecklich verzerrte Gesichter und die Äste reckten sich wie Hände gen Himmel.

Plötzlich hörte Erinys ein Geräusch. Augenblicklich blieben sie und Ulysses stehen, hielten den Atem an und lauschten. Dort, ein Dutzend Meter vor ihnen, standen zwei Männer.

Erinys verlor keine Zeit, griff Ulysses am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Hinter der senkrecht auftürmenden Wurzel eines umgestürzten Baumes gingen sie in Deckung und spähten vorsichtig zu den Fremden hinüber.

Der eine Mann, er war kräftig gebaut und hatte zotteliges rotblondes Haar, argumentierte offensichtlich gerade mit dem Zweiten. Der Zweite war lang und drahtig und seine dunklen Gewänder, die ihn bis weit über die Knöchel reichten, ließen ihn noch größer wirken. Sein Gesicht war fahl und ein schwarzer Ziegenbart bedeckte Kinn und Wangenknochen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während der kräftige Mann wild gestikulierend auf ihn einredete. Erinys gab sich alle Mühe auf die Worte zu achten, doch für sie klang das Geplapper seltsam fremdartig. Sie stieß Ulysses an. „Ich verstehe sie nicht", flüsterte sie. „Reden die englisch?"

Ulysses richtete sich etwas auf, spähte über die Baumwurzel und lauschte konzentriert. „Ich weiß nicht…es muss irgendein Dialekt sein." Plötzlich ließ er sich zurück auf die Knie fallen und kauerte sich auf den Boden. „Mist, ich glaube der eine hat mich gesehen!", rief er gedämpft. „Der mit dem Ziegenbart hat direkt hier herüber gesehen!"

„Was?" Erinys verpasste ihm eine sachte Kopfnuss. „Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?"

Sie machten sich so klein wie möglich und hofften, dass der Mann nicht herkam um sie zu suchen. Aber auch nach gut einer Minute geschah nichts, außer dass Erinys kurz davor war einen Beinkrampf zu bekommen.

„Bist du sicher, dass er dich gesehen hat?", fragte sie.

„Er hat genau in meine Richtung gesehen. Er müsste schon blind sein um mich dabei zu übersehen."

Erinys richtete sich wieder vorsichtig auf und spähte so heimlich wie möglich über die Baumwurzel hinweg. Die beiden Männer standen noch immer an genau der gleichen Stelle und ihr Streit war heftiger als je zuvor. Nun gestikulierte nicht nur der Rotblonde, sondern auch der Ziegenbart malte wütende Gesten in die Luft. Obwohl sie so laut waren, verstehen konnte Erinys noch immer kein einziges Wort. Ab und zu hatte sie zwar das Gefühl, gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu vertrauten Wörtern herauszuhören, aber sie war sich keinesfalls sicher.

„Wenn du recht hast und wir sind in einer Erinnerung gefangen", sagte Ulysses leise, während auch er langsam wieder auf die Beine kam, „und diese Erinnerung ist tatsächlich rund eintausend Jahre alt, dann bedeutet das, dass diese beiden Männer da irgendeinen uralten Dialekt sprechen. Mein Vater hat mir mal erzählt, dass die Menschen früher anders geredet haben als heute. Vielleicht stimmt das sogar."

„Scheint fast so…meinst du, die Erinnerung stammt von einem dieser beiden Männer?"

Ulysses runzelte die Stirn. „Wahrscheinlich schon. Es ist ja sonst niemand hier. Ist einer von ihnen Willigis Wulfgard?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sie sind zu weit weg. Ich muss näher ran." Erinys ging wieder auf alle Viere und krabbelte bedächtig um die umgestürzte Baumwurzel herum. Sie nutzte das Dickicht als Deckung um sich näher an die Männer heranzuschleichen. Keinen Moment später folgte Ulysses ihr auch schon auf den Versen. „Was tust du denn da? Was ist wenn die uns entdecken?", zischte er ihr panisch zu.

„Warum bleibst du nicht einfach hinter der Wurzel, Ulysses? Da findet man dich nicht."

„Ich bleibe da doch nicht alleine sitzen!", gab er empört zurück.

Sie gingen hinter einem kleineren Findling in Deckung, der von zwei breiten Bäumen gesäumt wurde und somit ausreichend Sichtschutz bot. Erinys und Ulysses waren jetzt so nah bei den Fremden, dass deren Streiterei schon fast unerträglich laut war. Erinys lugte über den steinernen Rand des Findlings und musterte die beiden Männer. Ihr fiel auf, wie fahlhäutig der Fremde mit dem Ziegenbart war, so als ob er seit Jahren in einem Kerker eingesperrt gewesen wäre. Er trug einen Armschutz aus Drachenleder und sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind. Es mochte an der weiten Kleidung liegen, dass sein Körperbau weitestgehend versteckt blieb. Dennoch hatte Erinys das Gefühl, dass der Mann eine seltsam unförmige Haltung besaß, mit kurzen Beinen und überdurchschnittlich langen und dünnen Armen. Alles in allem war er schrecklich unansehnlich und sein kalter Blick schreckte Erinys instinktiv ab.

Der zweite, kräftige Mann mit dem wilden, rotblonden Haaren, hatte die Rechte an den Griff eines Schwertes gelegt, aber Erinys wusste nicht, ob diese Geste tatsächlich so bedrohlich war, wie sie wirkte. Sie registrierte aber, dass der Schwertgriff mit wertvollen Rubinen verziert war.

Und irgendwie kamen ihr diese Gestalten plötzlich überaus bekannt vor. Nicht, dass sie die Männer schon einmal direkt gesehen hätte, aber ihre Gesichtszüge, ihr Gebaren und ihre Kleidung waren seltsam vertraut. Wenn es stimmte, dass Erinys und Ulysses sich inmitten einer eintausend Jahre alten Erinnerung befanden, dann gab es nicht viele Personen, die Erinys aus dieser Epoche überhaupt kennen konnte. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin und Willigis Wulfgard, das waren die einzig bedeutenden Magier jener Zeit gewesen.

Und plötzlich wusste Erinys, warum ihr die beiden Männer so bekannt vorkamen. „Der mit dem Ziegenbart ist Salazar Slytherin!", sagte sie zu Ulysses. „Und der andere muss Gryffindor sein!"

Ulysses schlug sich sachte mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Du hast Recht! Warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen. Es gibt Gemälde von ihnen in Hogwarts und erst heute bin ich an Salazars Bild vorbeigelaufen."

„Aber sie streiten sich", murmelte Erinys. „Die Erinnerung muss aus der Zeit stammen, als Salazar Slytherin sich mit den übrigen Gründern zerstritten hat…aber das war angeblich erst nach dem Tod von Willigis Wulfgard."

Ganz plötzlich wandte sich die Gestalt von Salazar ab, drehte dem wütenden Godric einfach den Rücken zu und schritt eilig Richtung Schloss. Godric rief dem anderen Zauberer noch etwas zu, doch er wurde ignoriert. Und genau in diesem Moment verschwamm das Bild vor Erinys Augen und sie kippte um, ohne zu wissen wo Himmel und Erdboden sich befanden. Die Welt drehte sich, Konturen flossen ineinander und der ferne, seltsam vergilbte Horizont schien auseinander zu bersten. Noch bevor Erinys die Gelegenheit hatte zu schreien, verschwand sie in einem schwarzen Wirbel aus Lauten und Formen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Sie wachte in der Großen Halle wieder auf. Oder zumindest in einem Raum, der ähnlich groß war und über ähnliche Proportionen verfügte. Natürlich konnte es nicht die Große Halle sein, denn die Decke der Großen Halle war mit keinem riesigen Mosaik verziert. Erinys öffnete die Augen ein Stück weiter und starrte zu dem Mosaik empor, das einen großen Teil der Decke ausfüllte. Es zeigte fünf verschiedenfarbige Wölfe, die sich jeweils in der buschigen Rute ihres Vordermannes verbissen hatten. In ihrer Mitte erkannte Erinys den Umriss eines Schlosses und fünf Gegenstände: Schwert, Feder, Medaillon, Kelch und eine Armbrust.

Erinys richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, während sie noch immer gebannt an die Decke starrte und das Mosaik betrachtete. Sie wusste, dass sie diesen Zirkel der Wölfe schon einmal gesehen hatte und zwar in dem Mausoleum, tief im Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes. Und sie wusste auch was es bedeuten musste: Es war das alte Wappen Hogwarts gewesen, das jedoch im Laufe der Zeit fast völlig in Vergessenheit geraten war: Ein Kreis von fünf verschiedenfarbigen Wölfen, die stellvertretend für die fünf Gründer standen.

Ein plötzlicher Wortschwall ließ Erinys zusammenzucken und leise aufschreien. Sie senkte den Blick und zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie, dass ein Mann nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand und direkt in ihre Richtung blickte. Erinys kroch rückwärts, hinüber zu Ulysses, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden lag. Sie rüttelte ihn energisch wach. „Ulysses, da steht einer!", rief sie.

Ulysses schreckte auf, als hätte ihn soeben ein starker Blitz durchzuckt. Er starrte den Fremden mit großen Augen an, atmete einmal tief durch und plapperte schließlich unkoordiniert auf ihn ein. „Wir sind bloß Schüler hier, wir machen keinen Ärger! Wir sind in diesen Topf gefallen und haben uns verlaufen! Wir kommen aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin und die Lehrer suchen bestimmt schon nach uns!"

Der Fremde reagierte nicht. Er sah zwar noch immer in ihre Richtung und lächelte schmal, aber er schien sie völlig übersehen zu haben.

Auf einmal kam ein Schatten angesprungen und rannte direkt auf den Fremden zu. Es war ein Wolf mit weißem Fell, fast so hell wie das Fell eines Polarfuchses. Das Tier lief schwanzwedelnd auf den Mann zu und ließ sich den Kopf kraulen. Der Mann lächelte und sagte etwas zu dem Wolf. Es klang wie ein Name, aber der Dialekt war so ungewöhnlich, dass Erinys ihn erst beim zweiten Mal verstand: _Gwydion_. Der weiße Wolf von Willigis Wulfgard, dessen Geistererscheinung eintausend Jahre später besser als „weißer Grimm" bekannt sein würde.

Erinys löste ihren Blick von dem Tier und musterte wieder den Mann. Sein Gesicht ähnelte dem steinernen Gesicht der Willigis-Statue. Aber auch ohne diese Ähnlichkeit war Erinys klar, dass es sich bei den Fremden nur um Willigis Wulfgard handeln musste.

Willigis ließ von dem Wolf ab. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung wies er Gwydion an, ihm zu folgen. Sie schritten durch die Große Halle und nahmen weiterhin keinerlei Notiz von Erinys und Ulysses. Selbst dann nicht, als Willigis fast schon über sie gestolpert wäre.

„Ähm, Sir?", rief Erinys laut.

Keine Reaktion.

„Ich glaube, wir sind unsichtbar für sie", sagte Ulysses. „Es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Zu ihrer Zeit existierten wir noch nicht einmal."

Erinys kam auf die Beine. Jetzt, wo klar war, dass sie nicht befürchten mussten, entdeckt zu werden, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen. Die Halle war fast leer. Nur eine lange Tafel stand an ihrem Kopfende und ein halbes Dutzend Gestalten saßen schweigend dort. Sie trugen lange Umhänge und Kutten, so dass man ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. Die Menschen hatten sich über Holzteller gebeugt und löffelten eine karge Suppe. Es mussten Magier aus ganz verschiedenen Altersgruppen sein. Einige erschienen Erinys alt und zerbrechlich, andere von ihnen waren kleiner und schmaler – so wie Kinder um die zehn oder zwölf.

„Vielleicht sind es Schüler.", gab Ulysses zu bedenken. „Oder Magier, die beim Bau der Schule mitgeholfen haben. Oder beides. Wer weiß das schon so genau."

Erinys und Ulysses wandten sich ab und folgten Willigis Wulfgard und seinem Wolf Gwydion. Das Hogwarts jener Zeit war schmucklos und karg. An den Wänden hingen noch keine Gemälde und der Fußboden war nackt. Nur einige wenige Fackeln spendeten Licht. Willigis trat durch das Schlossportal. Es war ein trüber Tag und von der Sonne war nicht mehr zu sehen, als ein silbriger Schimmer hinter Wolkenfetzen. Die Landschaft sah genauso aus wie in der ersten Erinnerung, die selben verkrüppelten Bäume säumten das Schloss, die selben Findlinge lagen kreuz und quer herum. Willigis hielt auf den dichten Wald zu und Erinys fiel auf, dass er eine Armbrust geschultert hatte. Gwydion lief voraus und vergrub seine lange Wolfsschnauze in einem Erdloch.

Erinys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Landschaft. Wie schon in der Erinnerung zuvor wirkte sie seltsam unbeständig. So als könnten sich die verschiedenen Formen und Farben jeden Moment ineinander verwirren und das ganze Bild in sich zusammenstürzen. Alles schien trüb zu sein und die Details waren wie verschwommen. Erinys betrachtete das Gras zu ihren Füßen genauer. Es war nicht mehr als eine leblose grüne Fläche. Sie hockte sich hin und fuhr mit der Handfläche darüber. Eigenartigerweise fühlte sie zwar die einzelnen Halme auf ihrer Haut, doch die Halme selbst blieben unsichtbar.

„Das ist komisch", murmelte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Ulysses war stehen geblieben um zu warten.

„Was ist komisch?", erkundigte er sich.

„Die Landschaft. Sie wirkt unecht und verblasst. Als würde man ein altes Photo betrachten."

„Nun, die Erinnerung ist eintausend Jahre alt, Erinys. Vielleicht zerfällt sie mit der Zeit und wird schwächer. Die Erinnerung zuvor wirkte jedenfalls noch…klarer."

Sie erreichten den Waldrand und Dunkelheit legte sich über sie. Willigis Wulfgard schritt unbeeindruckt voran, offenbar konnte ihn der finstere und urige Wald in keiner Weise einschüchtern. Obwohl in der Erinnerung fast alle Laute verschluckt zu sein schienen, glaubte Erinys ein lautes Knacken im Gebüsch gehört zu haben. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte den Schatten eines hageren Mannes, der Willigis Wulfgard zu verfolgen schien. Sie machte Ulysses darauf aufmerksam. „Sieht aus als ob der Mann dort hinten nicht zufällig hier unterwegs ist, oder?", sagte sie argwöhnisch. „Er schleicht sich ja förmlich hinterher."

Doch ehe sie herausfinden konnten, um wen es sich bei der Person tatsächlich handelte, brach plötzlich ein gewaltiges Tier aus dem Dickicht hervor. Es war ein Warzenschweineber, so riesig und kräftig, dass er Erinys bis über die Hüfte reichte. Die Augen des Ebers glühten wie heiße Kohlen und mit hässlichen Grunzlauten stürmte er auf Willigis Wulfgard zu. Der Magier griff nicht nach etwa seinem Zauberstab, stattdessen hob er die Armbrust und spannte einen Bolzen ein. Kurz bevor das Tier ihn erreichte, gab er einen einzigen Schuss ab. Der Eber schrie getroffen auf, als der Bolzen seine Stirn durchschlug und ganz im Kopf des Tieres verschwand. Kreischend kippte das Warzenschwein zur Seite, schlug noch ein paar Mal mit seinen Beinen aus, bevor er leblos liegen blieb. Ein Schwall Blut legte sich über den Waldboden.

Gwydion jaulte wütend und fletschte seine Zähne. Der Blick seiner blauen Augen war starr auf die Gestalt im Schatten gerichtet, die Erinys und Ulysses zuvor entdeckt hatten. Willigis rief der Gestalt etwas zu, es klang wie eine Frage doch der Dialekt blieb unverständlich.

Willigis spannte einen neuen Bolzen in seine Armbrust ein, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn sieben weitere Warzenschweine schossen aus dem Dickicht. Sie waren ähnlich bullig und stark wie der erste Eber und mindestens genauso wild. Wieder fiel Erinys dieser eigenartige rote Schimmer in den Tieraugen auf, ein Schimmern, als würden die Schweine innerlich brennen und verglühen. Von einer rasenden Wut erfasst, stürzten die sieben Eber auf Willigis und den Wolf zu. Willigis erschoss den Ersten mit seiner Armbrust und griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab. Die Warzenschweine waren so unnatürlich gierig und wild, dass zwei von ihnen sich sogleich auf den gefallenen Artgenossen warfen und mit ihren langen Hauern das Fleisch zerfetzten. Blut spritzte auf und Ulysses gab einen kehligen Laut von sich, als sei er kurz davor sich zu übergeben.

Gwydion stürzte sich auf einen weiteren Eber und schlug seine Fänge in den borstigen Schweinenacken. Willigis feuerte zwei Zauber auf den Eber, so dass dieser getroffen an den nächsten Baum geschleudert wurde und auch nicht mehr dazu kam sich zu erheben: Gwydion hatte ihm bereits die Kehle durchgebissen.

Die Szenerie löste sich in Chaos auf und Erinys hatte Schwierigkeiten, in dem Getümmel und bei der Dunkelheit des Waldes etwas zu erkennen. Irgendwann aber geriet Gwydion unter die trampelnden Hufe eines der Warzenschweine und ein zweiter Eber stieß mit seinen Hauern in den Brustkorb des Wolfes. Ein kurzes, klägliches Winseln war Gwydions letzter Laut.

Willigis Wulfgard setzte sich gut zur Wehr. Mit Zauberstab und Armbrust tötete er einen Eber nach dem anderen und dass, obwohl er selbst bereits aus unzähligen, klaffenden Wunden blutete. Der letzte Eber fiel durch einen Bolzen, der sich durch die weiche Schweineschnauze bohrte.

Willigis warf seine Armbrust auf den Waldboden und eilte zu dem toten Wolf hinüber. Gwydions helles Fell war blutig gefärbt, aber Willigis streckte dennoch die Hand aus, um seinem alten Kampfgefährten über den Kopf zu streichen. Der Mann weinte nicht, nur sein angespannter Kiefer ließ erahnen, wie wütend er war. Er richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf und blickte zu der Gestalt im Schatten herüber. „_Salazar_!", rief er, er spuckte den Namen gewissermaßen angewidert aus.

Der Mann, der den ganzen Kampf selenruhig beobachtet hatte, trat aus dem Dickicht. Salazar Slytherins listige Augen musterten Willigis voller Häme und oberhalb seines schwarzen Ziegenbartes saß ein siegessicher grinsender Mund. In seiner rechten, behandschuhten Hand lag ein Zauberstab und plötzlich wusste Erinys, dass diese Warzenschweine nicht von sich aus so wild gewesen waren. Nein, dieser Mann, Salazar Slytherin, musste die Tiere mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt haben, der aus ihnen wilde Bestien mit rotschimmernden Augen gemacht hatte.

Willigis richtete seine Armbrust auf Salazar, doch der lachte ihm nur frech entgegen. Willigis blutete aus unzähligen Wunden und taumelte bereits sichtlich. Erinys wusste, dass er sterben würde. In jedem gutrecherchierten Geschichtsbuch stand geschrieben, dass Willigis und sein weißer Wolf Gwydion eines Tages bei der Jagd von einer Rotte Warzenschweine getötet worden waren. Erinys hatte niemals an diesen vermeintlichen Fakten gezweifelt. Doch nun wusste sie, mit Blick auf Salazars hässliches Gewinnergrinsen, dass Willigis in Wirklichkeit nicht den Hauern der Eber zum Opfer gefallen war, sondern irgendeinem Komplott. Ein Komplott, dessen Gestehungsgeschichte und Hintergrund Erinys zwar nicht verstand, aber sie verstand zumindest, dass Salazar Slytherin der Mörder von Willigis war.

Erinys biss die Zähne zusammen. Dies war bloß eine Erinnerung und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit Willigis zu helfen. Er war seit eintausend Jahren tot und fast vergessen von der Welt. Erinys und Ulysses waren nicht mehr als verspätete Zeugen seiner Ermordung.

Aus Salazars erhobenem Zauberstab wurde kein todbringender Fluch abgefeuert. Es brauchte kein _Avada Kedavra_ um Willigis Schicksal zu besiegeln. Der Tod kam vielmehr in Form einer Schlange.

Ulysses sah sie zuerst. Ein schuppiges, leuchtend grünes Tier schlängelte sich über den Waldboden, direkt an seinen Füßen vorbei. Instinktiv machte er einen Satz zurück und schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Die Schlange nahm natürlich keine Notiz von ihm, sondern hielt weiter auf Willigis zu. Zwei große, kugelrunde Augen wölbten sich aus den Augenhöhlen der Schlange wie zwei gelbe Eiterblasen. Der Kopf endete in hornartigen Verdickungen, ähnlich dem Kopf eines Drachen und der restliche Körper maß mindestens anderthalb Meter. Erinys beobachtete sie, wie sie sich langsam an ihr Opfer heranschlängelte, die gespaltene Schlangenzunge zitterte vor Gier. Sie nährte sich Willigis von der Seite, so dass er sie, trotz des auffallend giftgrünen Körpers, nicht einmal kommen sah.

Die Schlange richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und entblößte die Giftzähne. Willigis schrie kurz vor Schreck auf, als sie ihre Fänge durch den Stoff seiner Hose schlug und seinen geschwächten Körper mit Gift voll pumpte. Er schüttelte sie entsetzt ab und kaum war es ihm gelungen, stürzte er auch schon auf die Knie und keuchte schwer.

Salazar Slytherin zischte kurz. Im ersten Moment klang es fast so, als würde er bloß Luft durch die schiefe Zahnreihe stoßen. Aber zumindest die Schlange reagierte auf dieses Geräusch und wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Ein weiteres Mal zischte Salazar und – ob Zufall oder nicht – die Schlange schlängelte so schnell auf ihn zu, wie ihr schuppiger Bauch es zuließ. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, streckte die Hand aus. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwirrung beobachteten Erinys und Ulysses, wie die grüne Schlange auf die angebotene Hand kroch und unter dem Stoff von Salazars Ärmel verschwand wie in einer Schlangenhöhle.

„Ihm gehört die Schlange!", sagte Ulysses unnötigerweise und während er das sagte, wurde sein Gesicht zusehend blasser.

Willigis Wulfgard war dem Ende nahe. Er saß auf dem Waldboden und stützte sich schwer auf beide Arme. Jeder einzelne seiner Muskeln schien zu beben und Erinys hatte den Eindruck, dass selbst Willigis Augen wild in ihren Höhlen zitterten. Seine Adern traten blau hervor, was nicht an der Kühle des Waldes lag, sondern an dem Gift, das seinen Körper langsam tötete. Und dennoch konnte Willigis genug Kraft aufbringen, seinen Zauberstab zu heben und einen letzten Fluch auf seinen Mörder abzuschießen. Erinys wusste von der ersten Sekunde an, dass dieser Fluch sein Ziel nie erreichen würde. Es war nun mal eine historische Tatsache, dass Salazar diesen Tag unbeschadet überstehen würde, ganz im Gegensatz zu Willigis. Salazar schwenke seinen Zauberstab mit einer zackigen Bewegung, Willigis Zauber wechselte augenblicklich die Richtung und schlug wirkungslos in einem der Bäume ein.

„Salazar!", knurrte Willigis.

Salazar zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und lächelte hämisch. Was auch immer zwischen diesen beiden Männern zuvor vorgefallen sein mochte, im Augenblick des Mordes brauchte es keine weiteren Worte. Willigis schien die Tatsache nicht einmal besonders zu überraschen, dass Salazar ihn mit einer Reihe übler Tricks und einem Schuss Schlangengift zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Willigis fragte nicht nach dem Grund für seine Ermordung. Er wusste es einfach. Und er wusste offenbar auch, dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, seinen Tod abzuwenden. Das Gift und die Verletzungen verrichteten schlussendlich ihr zerstörerisches Werk: Willigis Wulfgard brach in sich zusammen und nach einem letzten, kläglichen Zucken seiner Muskeln, regte er sich nicht mehr. Erinys starrte auf den Toten und in diesem einen Moment der absoluten Stille, hörte sie plötzlich wie ihr Herz wie wild schlug.

Sie und Ulysses hatten einen Mord beobachtet. Und das vielleicht schlimmste an der Sache war, dass sie bloß wie ohnmächtige Zeugen daneben gestanden hatten, unfähig zu helfen oder den Lauf der Dinge zu beeinflussen.

Salazar stieß einen grunzenden Lacher aus. Kurz, abgehackt und humorlos. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die leblose Gestalt von Willigis, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt gemächlich heimwärts Richtung Schloss.

Erinys hatte zuerst geglaubt, die Erinnerung an diesen trüben Herbsttag müsse aus Willigis Kopf stammen. Doch nun wusste sie, dass es die Erinnerung von Salazar Slytherin gewesen war, die Erinnerung an einen Mord, der eintausend Jahre lang fälschlicherweise als tragischer Jagdunfall angesehen worden war.

_Was für eine listige Schlange,_ dachte Erinys voller Wut, während das Szenario vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen begann. Dunkelheit breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus und sie stürzte wieder in einen Strudel, der sämtliche Formen und Farben hungrig verschlang und abwärts riss.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Eine weitere Erinnerung folgte, doch Erinys wusste gleich, dass etwas damit nicht stimmen konnte. Die Landschaft, die sich unter ihren Füßen ausbreitete, war nicht mehr als ein verzerrtes, rauschendes Meer aus Fetzen und fernen Echos. Erinys stand nicht auf dem Erdboden, sondern schien irgendwo im Nichts dahinzuschweben. Sie sah hinab auf das Innere eines kleinen Gebäudes, in dem sich mehrere Gestalten befanden. Das Bild war so trüb, dass Erinys nicht mehr als Schemen erkennen konnte. Das Szenario schien sich mit einer weiteren Erinnerung verkeilt zu haben. Man könnte es als zwei verschiedene Schablonen beschreiben, die man gewaltsam aufeinander gelegt hatte, obwohl sie nicht zusammen passten. Erinys sah schattenhafte Menschen, die nichts mit den übrigen Gestalten zu tun haben schienen. Diese Schatten bewegten sich einfach durch die Mauern des Gebäudes hindurch und ihre Stimmen klangen quäkend und verfremdet. Als ob man einem kaputten Radio zuhören würde.

Erinys wurde schwindelig. Ihr Kopf schien bei dem Anblick dieser unwirklichen Szene schlichtweg überfordert zu sein. Aus einem grauen Nebel, der in den Ecken von Erinys Blickfeld lauerte, drangen immer neue Geräusche und weitere Schatten krochen daraus hervor. Innerhalb des Nebels glaubte sie verschiedene Landschaften vorbeirasen zu sehen, Berge, Wiesen, Dörfer. Und all die Farben, die Geräusche und die Gestalten verhedderten sich unlösbar miteinander, die Wände des Gebäudes schienen zu pulsieren und der Boden wölbte sich. Es war, als ob Erinys unter einem schrecklichen Fiebertraum litt, in dem Realität und Vorstellung verschwammen.

Sie selbst schwebte in diesem Bild ohne zu wissen wo genau sie sich befand. Sie sah sich nach Ulysses um, doch der Ravenclaw war nirgendwo auszumachen. Der Fiebertraum musste ihn verschluckt haben und plötzlich geriet Erinys in Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn vielleicht für immer in diesem Strudel der Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Was war, wenn es tatsächlich keinen Weg mehr zurückgab, wenn er sich irgendwo rettungslos verfangen hatte?

Sie rief nach ihm, doch ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Echo, das wieder und wieder durch die Erinnerung halte. Erinys bewegte ruckartig ihre Arme und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, nun die Decke des Gebäudes anzublicken, doch stattdessen starrte sie geradewegs hinab in einen völlig anderen Raum. Kopfüber hing sie in der Schwebe und sah zu, wie sich mehrere schattenhafte Gestalten in einem dunklen Ort bewegten. Die Gestalten sprachen mit keinem Dialekt, sondern benutzten ein äußerst verständliches Englisch. Das war eigenartig, schließlich war Erinys davon ausgegangen, dass die Erinnerungen eintausend Jahre alt waren, und dass sie den altertümlichen Dialekt niemals entziffern würde.

„Wir haben alles abgesucht". Die Stimme eines Jugendlichen dröhnte zu Erinys empor. Erinys versuchte ihn unter den vier Schatten auszumachen. Obwohl das Bild vor ihr verwischt und trüb war, erkannte sie einen Jungen mit blonden Haaren, der eine wohlbekannte Schuluniform trug. Es war ein Schüler aus Hogwarts, doch Erinys konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Die Armbrust ist entfernt worden", sagte der Blonde weiter. „Oder vielleicht wurde sie gestohlen."

„Sie _muss_ gestohlen worden sein, Landolt." Ein dunkelhaariger Junge, dessen Körperumriss fast schon mit der Umgebung verschwamm, trat vor. Er betrachtete eine Statue, dessen helles Weiß in dem finsteren Raum gleißend erschien. So gleißend, dass Erinys kaum mehr von der Statue erkennen konnte, als einen großen blendendhellen Fleck.

„Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass die Armbrust offiziell entfernt worden wäre." Der dunkelhaarige Junge wandte sich an die drei Anderen. „Hört zu, ich _will_ diese Armbrust, verstanden? All die Recherchen haben zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, es wäre doch armselig jetzt aufzugeben, richtig?" Seine Frage klang lauernd. So als ob er seine Begleiter wortlos darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass es schädlich sein würde, nicht der gleichen Meinung zu sein wie er.

„Aber wo sollen wir noch suchen, Tom?", fragte ein weiterer Jugendlicher. Seine Stimme war tief und rau, beinahe schon erwachsen.

„Vielleicht weiß es Dumbledore?", gab der Blonde, Landolt, zu bedenken. „Oder Slughorn? Slughorn weiß -"

„Vergiss die beiden!" Tom klang verärgert. „Dumbledore traut mir nicht über den Weg. Und sicherlich hat er auch Slughorn davor gewarnt, meine „Neugierde" weiterhin zu unterstützen. Nein, ich glaube eher, dass Dumbledore es war, der die Armbrust entfernt hat. Er hütet bereits Gryffindors Schwert wie einen Schatz, warum nicht auch die Armbrust?"

„Aber wie kommen wir an Dumbledore vorbei?", fragte der vierte Jugendliche. Er klang wenig begeistert und sogar etwas eingeschüchtert. Erinys glaubte zu erkennen, wie Tom ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Warum klopfst du nicht einfach an sein Büro und fragst nach, ob du dir die Armbrust ausleihen kannst, Alexander?" Toms Stimme triefte vor Spott, doch der eingeschüchterte Jugendliche, Alexander, schien das offenbar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Meinst du, das ist wirklich so einfach?", fragte er.

Landolt und der Junge mit der tiefen Stimme lachten laut auf, Tom schüttelte humorlos mit dem Kopf. „Nein Alexander, das meine ich nicht. Habe ich nicht eben erwähnt, dass Dumbledore uns, insbesondere mir, misstraut? Wenn er wirklich im Besitz der Armbrust ist, dann wird er sie nicht herausgeben. Oder willst du ihn mit deinen „herausragenden" Zauberkünsten überwältigen, Alexander?"

Diesmal fiel Alexander nicht auf den Sarkasmus hinein. Stattdessen ruckte sein Kopf empor, als sei ihm gerade ein großartiger Gedanke gekommen. „_Du_ könntest ihn überwältigen, Tom!", rief er. „Ich bin sicher, du bist gut genug um Dumbledore auszuschalten."

Tom antwortete nicht darauf. Er hatte die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte zu Alexander hinüber. Da Erinys sein Gesicht kaum erkennen konnte, wusste sie nicht, welchen Ausdruck Toms Züge gerade angenommen hatten. Als Tom weitersprach war seine Stimme jedoch kalt und seltsam emotionslos. „Ihr geht jetzt besser", sagte er. „Lasst mich alleine." Offenbar war er es gewohnt, die Befehle zu geben.

Die drei anderen Jugendlichen wandten sich zum Gehen und verschwanden in dem Nebel, der sich am Rande von Erinys Blickfeld auftürmte. Tom blieb alleine in dem dunklen, formlosen Raum. Er, zusammen mit der gleißendhellen Statue. Erinys wusste nicht genau was er tat, doch plötzlich traf sie ein Sturm, bestehend aus einer kalten, gnadenlosen Wut. Tom war der Ursprung dieser Wut und noch während Erinys erschrocken nach Luft rang, zersprang die Statue in Dutzende Bruchstücke. Donnernd fielen die Teile zu Boden und Toms Wut ebbte schlagartig ab. Erinys spürte, wie ihr Blut panisch durch die Adern gepumpt wurde und auf einmal fürchtete sie sich vor dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, auch wenn dieser sie nicht einmal sehen konnte. Sie fürchtete ihn mehr als den mörderischen Salazar Slytherin, denn irgendwas an diesem Jungen schien realer zu sein. Realer als für eine bloße Erinnerung üblich.

_Existenter._

Tom stieß einige der Bruchstücke leicht mit dem Fuß an. Vielleicht hatte er die Hoffnung, auf einen Schatz zu stoßen, noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. „Es sieht mir zwar nicht ähnlich Kunstschätze zu zerstören, mein guter Willigis Wulfgard, doch du hast mich heute sehr enttäuscht", sagte Tom an die zerschmetterte Statue gewandt. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie wichtig deine Armbrust für die Zukunft der Zauberwelt ist, deine verrotteten Überreste würden mir das Stück höchstpersönlich überreichen. Aber du bist eben auch nur ein Narr und warst es wert ermordet zu werden. Salazar wusste es damals schon und ich weiß es heute." Tom wandte sich von der Statue ab und noch während er den Ort verließ, wurde Erinys von einer körperlosen Kraft zu Boden gedrückt. Der Strudel bildete sich wieder, sog die Erinnerung in sich auf und verschluckte alles und jeden. Erinys stürzte in tiefe Schwärze, ein Schwarz so mächtig, dass es ihren Körper in einen formlosen Schatten zu verwandeln schien. Das Denkarium hielt sie gefangen und sie wusste keinen Weg zurück. Von irgendwoher glaubte sie Ulysses Stimme zu hören, er schrie, doch dieser Schrei schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu stammen. Erinys versuchte ihm zu antworten, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrem Mund.

Sie fiel eine Ewigkeit. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus diesem tiefen, dunklen Meer. Es gab keine Formen, keine Farben, keine Geräusche. Es gab nichts außer einem ewigen, schwarzen Meer.

Weitere Ewigkeiten vergingen und gerade in dem Moment, als Erinys jede Hoffnung verloren hatte, hörte sie eine Stimme, sie wurde von jemandem gepackt und aus dem Meer herausgezogen.

Es war Professor Dumbledore.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich bin ja ein großer Tom Riddle Fan. Das hier ist nicht der erste Hinweis auf Toms Schulzeit in _Zirkel der Wölfe_. Allerdings wird die Armbrust-Geschichte mehr sein, als nur eine kleine Hommage. Im nächsten Schuljahr z.B. wird die Sache immens wichtig werden…

**Tami9:** Fällt es nicht schon unter die Kategorie „Gehörigen Mist bauen", wenn man Dumbledores Denkarium einfach ungefragt entwendet? ;)

Gut, Harry hat in den Originalbüchern ebenfalls das Denkarium unerlaubt benutzt, aber Erinys hat noch einen drauf gesetzt, in dem sie den Gegenstand einfach mitgenommen hat. Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte das nie und nimmer getan.


	27. Kapitel 27

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**27. Sieben Tassen Schokolade**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Wechselte im letzten Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Tom, Landolt, Alexander und der Jugendliche mit der tiefen Stimme:_Auch diese vier Schüler tauchen ganz unvermittelt in den Erinnerungen auf. Offenbar suchen sie nach irgendetwas…_

Tantalus Lestrange: _Der Vater von Erinys und Elicius, der Onkel von Rabastan und Rodolphus_

Barritus Lestrange: _Der Bruder von Tantalus und der Vater von Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht. Derzeit mit Madame Burgunda in Indien. _

Madame Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben… Derzeit mit Professor Hellingsgard in Indien._

**Geister und Verstorbene:**

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

**Personengruppen:**

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen Jüngeren mit Nonsens-Steuern das Geld aus der Tasche_

Der Werwolfsfanklub: _Gegründet von Veikko, Erebus und Prester, zu Ehren ihres verschwundenen Kumpels Garm. Der Klub ist besonders unter den Slytherins beliebt_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_In der zweiten Eulerei entdeckte Erinys Willigis zerschmetterte Statue und einige verkorkte Erinnerungen – nun stellt sich für Erinys die Frage, wie sie von diesem Fund profitieren könnte…als ein Vorhaben des Werwolffanklubs die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerschaft ablenkt, nutzt Erinys die Gelegenheit und borgt sich Dumbledores Denkarium. Zusammen mit Ulysses durchlebt sie einige Erinnerungen, die aus der Gründerzeit stammen. Sie werden Zeuge, als Willigis Wulfgard heimtückisch von Salazar Slytherin ermordet wird._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Albus Dumbledores Augen hatten den freundlichen Schimmer verloren, als sich der alte Mann über Erinys beugte. Sein strenger Blick durchfuhr ihr Herz wie ein geschärftes Messer und ihre Erleichterung aus dem Denkarium gerettet worden zu sein, wich fast augenblicklich der Angst. Sie hatte das verdammte Denkarium gestohlen, und von all den Menschen die in Hogwarts ein- und ausgingen, hatte ausgerechnet Professor Dumbledore Erinys aufgespürt. Bei jeder anderen Person hätte Erinys sich sicherlich irgendwie herausreden können, hätte die Wahrheit vertuscht und verschleiert, doch Albus Dumbledore ließ sich nicht so einfach an der Nase herumführen. Alleine sein Blick sagte Erinys, dass er die Wahrheit schon längst kannte, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr zu Lügen.

Erinys lag auf dem Boden des alten Klassenraumes und neben ihr stand noch immer das Denkarium. Das Becken malte weiterhin seine unschuldigen Wassermuster an die Decke und es wirkte harmlos und alltäglich, doch Erinys wusste zu gut, dass das Denkarium fast zu einer immerwährenden Falle geworden wäre. Im Nachhinein erschien ihr das Erlebte dennoch so surreal wie ein verworrener Alptraum.

Sie sah sich nach Ulysses um. Der Junge lag, einen Meter entfernt, auf der Seite. Zwar waren seine Augen halbgeöffnet, doch Erinys konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war. Sein Blick war matt und ziellos.

„Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte sie und wagte dabei kaum Dumbledore anzuschauen.

„Unversehrt bis auf einen nicht ganz unerheblichen Schock", antwortete der alte Professor in einer ungewöhnlich neutralen Tonlage.

Erinys räusperte sich um ihre Stimme etwas aufzuklären. Sie musste Dumbledore verständlich darlegen was geschehen war und vor allem, _warum_ sie diesen Schritt – den Diebstahl – überhaupt gewagt hatte. Eisiges Schweigen würde diese Situation nur verschlimmern. „Es ist meine Schuld, Professor. Ulysses wusste nichts davon, dass ich Ihr…Ihr Denkarium genommen habe." Sie blinzelte vorsichtig zu Dumbledore hoch und mühte sich weiterzusprechen. „Das ganze ist so blöd gelaufen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie es erfahren, Professor, ich habe mich extra so beeilt. Ich wollte das Denkarium so schnell wie möglich zurückbringen und –" In einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis riss Erinys die Augen auf und wandte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Fensterfront. Im ersten Moment hatte sie gar nicht registriert, wie hell es in dem Klassenraum war. Kühle, winterliche Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die goldstichigen Glasscheiben. „Es ist ja schon hell!", rief Erinys. Sie fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. „Es war doch erst spät am Abend, als wir in das Denkarium gefallen sind!"

„Ganz recht." Dumbledore beugte sich zu dem Becken herunter und hob es behutsam vom Boden auf. Er warf einen Blick auf die ruhig schwappende Flüssigkeit im Inneren des Denkariums. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird in der Großen Halle gerade mit dem Frühstück begonnen. Euer Ausflug in das Denkarium hat offenbar mehrere Stunden in Anspruch genommen. Das Zeitgefühl spielt einem manchmal den ein oder anderen Streich, besonders im Inneren dieses wundersamen Gegenstands hier." Er stellte das Denkarium auf einen der Tische und bedachte es mit einem wissenden Blick.

„Es tut mir so leid, Professor. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht und-"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. Es war kein besonders freundliches Schmunzeln, sondern das Schmunzeln eines alten Mannes, der schon zu viele typisch jugendliche und überstürzte Taten miterlebt hatte. „Ich glaube, Sie haben sehr wohl darüber nachgedacht, Ms. Norcross", unterbrach er sie ruhig. „Oder ich habe Sie anderthalb Jahre nicht richtig eingeschätzt und Sie fälschlicherweise für einen gedankenlosen Heißsporn gehalten. Ich war aber eigentlich immer der Meinung, dass Sie stets sehr genau planen was Sie tun und was nicht."

Erinys senkte ertappt den Blick und starrte auf ihre Stiefel. „Sie haben Recht. Ich _wusste_ was ich tue…ich hatte diesen Plan…diesen _bekloppten_ Plan. Und mal wieder ist alles schiefgelaufen." Sie warf dem regungslosen Ulysses einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. Seine Atmung raste und er wirkte fiebrig und zerschlagen. Aber zumindest schien er zu ihr und Dumbledore hinüberzusehen und ihr Gespräch halbbewusst mitzuverfolgen.

Erinys zuckte kurz zusammen, als plötzlich Professor Slughorn die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete und eintrat. Seine schweren Schritte erschütterten den Fußboden und wirbelten Staub auf. „Da bist du ja Albus! Einer meiner Slytherinschüler glaubt, er habe Ms. Norcross und Mr. Rathburn bei den Gewächshäusern gesehen, wo sie einen Schneemann- ", Slughorns blaue Augen quollen ein Stückweit aus den Höhlen, als er Erinys und Ulysses auf dem Boden entdeckte. „Oh!", rief er. „Da seid ihr beiden ja! Bei Slytherin, was stimmt den mit dem Jungen nicht?" Slughorn schwankte mit übergewichtiger Eleganz auf Ulysses zu und musterte ihn besorgt. Erinys hatte den Eindruck, dass Slughorn ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, sich zu dem Ravenclaw herunterzubeugen, doch offenbar hinderte ihn sein immenser Bauchumfang daran.

„Er leidet doch nicht etwa unter Drachenpocken, oder?", fragte Slughorn stirnrunzelnd.

„Das will ich nicht hoffen, Horace. Ich bin eher zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mein Denkarium der Übeltäter ist."

Horace blickte auf und während er sich ein kariertes Taschentuch aus dem Anzug zog, um damit den Schweiß von der rosigen Stirn abzutupfen, sagte er: „_Dein_ Denkarium, Albus? Du willst mir doch bitte nicht erzählen, dass diese Kinder hier unerlaubterweise ausgerechnet _dein_ Denkarium benutzt haben."

„Ich fürchte schon."

Slughorns Augen huschten blitzschnell zu Erinys herüber und seine rosige Gesichtfarbe verdunkelte sich schlagartig. Der Gedanke, was diese Geschichte dem Hause Slytherin für Punktabzug einbrocken würde, schien bei dem dicken Professor spontane Atemnot hervorzurufen. „Zuerst die Sache mit dem Werwolfsfanklub und dann das hier! Ich werde nie wieder in dem beruhigenden Gedanken einschlafen können, dass meine Jungs und Mädchen aus Slytherin alles wohlerzogene und pflichtbewusste Schüler sind!" Er schnappte rasselnd nach Luft und lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Wand des Klassenzimmers. „Dabei hatten wir den Hauspokal schon so gut wie gewonnen", hörte Erinys ihn leise murmeln.

„Es tut mit leid, Professor", entschuldigte sie sich an den Tränkelehrer gewandt und blickte dann wieder zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Ich möchte die Sache gerne erklären. Die Erinnerungen im Denkarium –" Ganz plötzlich wurde ihr entgültig bewusst, _was_ sie im Inneren des Denkariums erlebt hatte: Salazar Slytherin hatte einen Menschen getötet! Mit soviel List und Tücke wie man es vom Gründer des verrufensten aller Schulhäuser nur erwarten konnte. In ihrer Brust machte sich ein wütendes Stechen bemerkbar, als Erinys das Schlangenwappen auf ihrer Schuluniform betrachte. Nein, nicht nur betrachtete. Sie starrte es an, als hätte sie die windende Schlange noch nie vorher richtig wahrgenommen. Die Schlange auf dem Stoff war giftgrün und sie züngelte mit ihrer gespaltenen Zunge, ganz genau wie die Schlange, die Willigis Wulfgard ihre Giftzähne ins Bein geschlagen hatte.

Erinys registrierte, dass Dumbledore sie analytisch musterte, fast so als könnte er ungefähr abschätzen, was in ihrem Kopf gerade vorging. „Sie haben etwas gesehen?", fragte er. In seiner Stimme schwang ein eigenartiger Unterton mit, so als befürchtete oder erwartete er etwas Bestimmtes, an das er sich schon lange nicht mehr erinnert hatte.

„Ja…", murmelte Erinys. „Ich habe etwas gesehen." Sie sah zu Sughorn hinüber, der noch immer schweratmend an der Wand gelehnt stand. Ob er ahnte, dass sein verehrter Salazar in Wirklichkeit ein Mörder war? Natürlich, Erinys hätte ihr Wissen laut herausposaunen können, aber es fühlte sich nicht Richtig an, Professor Slughorns Illusionen auf so plumpe Art zu zerstören und Verwirrung zu stiften.

Erinys setzte sich langsam auf und erhob sich bedächtig, ihre Beine zitterten unter der Last. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig verrenkt und schwach an; plötzlich konnte sie Ulysses zerschlagenen Zustand recht gut nachempfinden.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Ihnen wechseln muss, Ms. Norcross", sagte Dumbledore.

„Natürlich." Erinys schluckte und starrte ein weiteres Mal betreten auf ihre Füße.

„Aber zuvor sollten wir Mr. Rathburn in die Krankenstation bringen, damit er sich ein wenig ausschläft. Horace, könntest du das übernehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Albus, selbstverständlich." Slughorn nickte bekräftigend mit dem Kopf, so dass sein Gesicht bis zur Unterlippe in seinem Doppelkinn zu verschwinden schien. Ulysses zu wecken war alles andere als Schwerstarbeit, er schreckte bereits hoch, als Dumbledore ihn nur kurz an der Schulter berührte. Mit einem äußerst wehleidigen Ausdruck in den Augen, ließ er sich hoch helfen.

„Sie werden sich heute ein wenig ausruhen müssen, Mr.Rathburn", erklärte Slughorn dem erschöpften Jungen.

„Das verwirrt mich alles", nuschelte Ulysses. Sein Kopf hing müde auf seiner Brust. „Ist es schon hell? Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?" Mit verklebten Augen sah er sich flüchtig in dem Klassenraum um. „Keine Warzenschweine mehr da. Wie nett."

Er wurde von Slughorn gestützt, als er aus dem Zimmer stolperte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Phönix begrüßte Erinys mit einem wenig freundlichen Gekreische. Er hockte noch immer auf seiner Stange, doch kaum hatte sie das Büro betreten, schlug er wütend mit den Flügeln und starrte ihr entgegen.

Dumbledore schmunzelte, als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch begab und das Denkarium behutsam abstellte, bevor er selbst Platz nahm. „Setzen Sie sich, Erinys", sagte er und wies auf den Stuhl gegenüber.

Erinys hielt vorsichtshalber einen gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand zum schreienden Phönix ein, als sie das Büro durchquerte und sich eingeschüchtert setzte. „Ihr Vogel mag mich nicht, schätze ich", murmelte sie kleinlaut in Richtung des Fußbodens.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er Sie nicht mag, Erinys. Sie und Fawkes habt euch auf dem falschen Fuß kennen gelernt und ich fürchte fast, dass er Ihnen gegenüber etwas misstrauisch ist. Sie sind schließlich in das Büro geschlichen um sich das Denkarium auszuborgen und Fawkes ist ein kluges Tier. Er wusste, dass Sie etwas Unerlaubtes unternommen haben. Und er hat mich darauf hingewiesen."

„Aha." Erinys starrte weiterhin Richtung Fußboden und suchte verzweifelt nach mildernden Worten. „Professor, ich möchte mich nicht herausreden. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war das Denkarium heimlich zu nehmen. Aber ich möchte es erklären."

„Ich bin gespannt."

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich gerade an diesem Projekt in Geisterkunde sitze, Professor." Erinys holte tief Luft und war versucht aufzublicken, um Dumbledore ehrlich in die Augen zu sehen. Aber ihr Nacken wollte diesen einfachen Befehl schlicht und ergreifend nicht befolgen. Also entschied sie sich, weiterhin Richtung Fußboden zu sprechen. „Ich sollte etwas über Willigis Wulfgard und den weißen Grimm herausfinden."

„Ein schweres Thema", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Ja, ein schweres Thema." Erinys fühlte sich bestätigt. „Ich habe versucht so viel wie möglich zu recherchieren, doch es gab kaum geeignetes Material. Ich geriet etwas in Panik. Dann habe ich eine Entdeckung gemacht, oben, in der Eulerei. Ich weiß nicht ob Sie den Raum kennen, Professor, aber wenn man durch eine kleine Nische in der Eulerei klettert, gelang man in einen ungenutzten Raum." Fragend ruckte ihr Kopf ein wenig höher, so dass sie, statt auf den Boden zu starren, nun zumindest das Holz des Schreibtisches im Blickfeld hatte. Das war definitiv ein kleiner Fortschritt.

„Ich krabbele normalerweise nicht auf dem Boden der Eulerei herum, Erinys", gluckste Dumbledore. „Zumindest nicht mehr heutzutage. Allerdings weiß ich, dass es da oben eine ungenutzte, zweite Eulerei gibt, die noch aus der Zeit stammt, als Hogwarts eine eigene Vogelzucht betrieb. Dieser Raum dient nun als Lager für allen Möglichen alten Krempel…und ich habe immer geahnt, dass sich ein Besuch dort oben durchaus lohnen könnte. Ich habe einen Faible für alten Krempel." Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Erinys, dass Dumbledore mit einer Handgeste vielsagend auf die antiken Stücke in seinem Büro deutete.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt zu erfahren, was Sie da oben für eine Entdeckung gemacht haben, Erinys Norcross."

„Ich habe eine uralte Kiste gefunden, mit Bruchstücken einer Statue. Der Willigis Wulfgard Statue. Aber das war nicht das wirklich spektakuläre…ich habe in der Kiste außerdem vier kleine Glasphiolen gefunden, in dem eine Art Nebel schwebte. Ähm…ich glaube, Sie wissen was ich meine, Professor. Ich habe Erinnerungen gefunden."

Eine Weile sagte Albus Dumbledore nichts. Das Ticken einer mechanischen Uhr drang an Erinys Ohr, während sie sich weiterhin still auf ihrem Platz klein machte. Nun wagte sie es doch, langsam den Blick zu heben. Sie sah Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, er saß nach vorne übergebeugt und hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt, so dass seine Hände ein Zelt bildeten. Der Professor schien keinen besonderen Punkt im Raum anzufixieren, gedankenverloren und in sich gekehrt verlief sein Blick im Nichts.

„Das ist sehr interessant", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile. „Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, dass dieses alte Schloss offenbar nicht müde wird, einige seiner Geheimnisse nur Stück für Stück preiszugeben. Ich kenne Hogwarts seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert und dennoch stolpere ich immer noch über Dinge, von denen mir zuvor nichts bekannt war." Ein bedauernder Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen und er seufzte: „Wie die Erscheinung des Irrlichts im letzten Schuljahr, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen."

Erinys antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah nur stillschweigend zu, wie Professor Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog und ein Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch erschienen ließ. Auf dem Tablett befanden sich ein Teller mit Gebäck und zwei große Tassen voll mit heißer Schokolade. Erst als ihr der Kakaoduft in die Nase stieg, registrierte Erinys wie ausgedörrt und hungrig sie war. Sie griff nach der Tasse ohne eine weitere Aufforderung abzuwarten und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Ich wollte mir die Erinnerungen ansehen, weil ich dachte, dass sie etwas mit Willigis Wulfgard zu tun haben könnten", begann Erinys mit ihrer Geschichte, nachdem sie den größten Durst gelöscht hatte. Das Getränk war belebend und die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore sie so freundlich umsorgte, stimmte sie redselig. „Und ich hatte recht. Die Erinnerungen stammten aus der Gründerzeit. Zumindest bis auf eine oder zwei. Das ist schwer zu sagen…es war so merkwürdig in diesem Denkarium und all diese Erinnerungen schienen irgendwie…" Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und suchte nach einem passenden Wort. „Es war so, als hätten sich die einzelnen Erinnerungen ineinander verheddert. So wie Bindfäden."

„Ah", machte Dumbledore und er nickte wissend. „Ja, das ist verständlich. Wenn Erinnerungen älter werden, verblassen sie und werden brüchig – sofern man sie nicht vor dem Verfall schützt. Erinnerungen aus der Gründerzeit haben demnach bereits eintausend Jahre auf dem Buckel und man kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie während all dieser Zeit ständig gepflegt wurden sind. Ich würde es mit altem Papier vergleichen, das irgendwann einfach zu Staub zerfällt. Doch verhedderte und verkeilte Erinnerungen sind weitaus gefährlicher als der gemeine Magier denkt. Ganz besonders wenn man mittels eines Denkariums versucht, in diese Erinnerungen einzutauchen. Man kann in ihnen verloren gehen, wenn man den Weg zurück nicht kennt."

Dunkel erinnerte sich Erinys an den tiefschwarzen, hungrigen Wirbel, in welchen sie am Ende gestürzt war, und sie erinnerte sich an ihre Angst, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder aus diesem Wirbel auftauchen würde. Schreckliche Stille hatte sich über sie gelegt wie der finsterste und kälteste Ozean.

Sie schob dieses Bild energisch von sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

„Am Anfang wussten Ulysses und ich nicht, wo wir gelandet sind. Ich meine, wir haben in das Denkarium gestarrt und _schwupps_ waren wir weg." Sie grinste müde und nahm noch einen Schluck von der heißen Schokolade. „Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, standen wir inmitten dieser wilden Landschaft. Dort trafen wir auf Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. Sie stritten heftig miteinander, aber wir konnten ihre Worte nicht verstehen – der Dialekt war einfach _grausam_!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Dumbledore schmunzelte in seine Tasse hinein und auf seinem Bart war inzwischen ein deutlicher Kakaoabdruck zu erkennen.

„Worüber Salazar und Godric auch immer gestritten haben, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass zumindest Godric kurz davor war sein Schwert zu ziehen, um Salazar einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie in den Geschichtsbüchern immer als gute Freunde beschrieben wurden, ehe sie sich zerstritten. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, als ob sie sich schon immer fürchterlich gehasst hätten."

Dumbledore setzte seine Tasse ab. Sie war inzwischen ausgetrunken, doch nur einen Augenblick später füllte sie sich erneut mit dunkler, heißer Schokolade. „Nun, Sie werden lernen müssen, dass gute Freundschaften nicht immer ein Leben lang halten. Und aus verlorenen Freunden können oft schlimmere Feinde werden, als Fremde es vielleicht je sein könnten. Weißt du, auch ich hatte einen besten Freund während meiner Schulzeit. Der Slytherin Thomas Hemsley war ein begnadeter Arithmantiker. Die Professoren damals staunten über seine Arbeiten. Allerdings versäumte der gute Thomas es, an seinen Defiziten zu arbeiten – ich weiß nicht wie oft er es während seiner Schulzeit geschafft hat, Zaubertränke zum explodieren und Kessel zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Es gibt einen einfachen Trick um herauszufinden, auf welchem Platz Thomas damals während des Zaubertrankunterrichts gesessen hat."

„Sie meinen diesen riesigen Brandfleck an der Decke?", platzte es aus Erinys heraus.

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend und seine freundlichen Grübchen zeichneten sich noch deutlicher auf dem Gesicht ab. „Ganz genau, Erinys. Dafür war Thomas Hemsley einst verantwortlich gewesen, obwohl er es auch nach diesem Zwischenfall nicht einsah, Nachhilfestunden zu nehmen. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Die ZAG-Prüfungen rückten näher und Thomas beschloss zu unfairen Mitteln zu greifen. Er weihte mich, als seinen besten Freund, in den Plan ein, doch zu dieser Zeit hatte ich keine Sekunde lang daran geglaubt, dass er den Plan tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen würde, denn dazu klang sein Vorhaben einfach _zu_ _verrückt_.

Zumindest schaffte Thomas Hemsley es, die ZAG-Prüferin Griselda Marchbanks auf _wirklich_ aufsehenderregende Art und Weise zu sabotieren. Ich werde keine Details nennen, denn ich befürchte schon seit Jahrzehnten, dass sich jemand an diesem Vorfall ein Beispiel nehmen könnte. Zumindest erreichte Thomas in seiner Zaubertranksprüfung tatsächlich ein erschummeltes _Ohnegleichen_. Der Streit, der danach zwischen uns entbrannte, war vielleicht sogar noch spektakulärer. Ich appellierte einen vollen Monat lang an sein Gewissen, den Betrug aufzuklären, doch Thomas blieb eisern. Bis er sich schließlich aus Versehen selbst verplapperte."

„Er hat sich selbst verplappert?", echote Erinys ungläubig.

„Oh ja. Weißt du, Thomas spielte damals leidenschaftlich Quidditch. Eines Tages brach er sich das Bein, als seine Mannschaft gegen die Hufflepuffs antrat. Kaum war er in der Krankenstation angekommen, frönte er seiner zweiten Leidenschaft: er redete im Schlaf. Stunden um Stunden. Und irgendwann muss er das Geheimnis um seinen Betrug einfach ausgeplaudert haben. Kaum war er aufgeflogen, hat man den armen Thomas doch tatsächlich aus Hogwarts geworfen."

„Oh, das ist übel."

„Allerdings. Aber Thomas war zäh. Er wanderte nach Amerika aus und verdiente fortan sein Geld damit, Muggeln gefälschte Wertpapiere zu verkaufen…ich bin bis heute fest davon überzeugt, dass er etwas mit dem Schwarzen Freitag zu tun hat, doch mir fehlen die Beweise. Zumindest schien Thomas viel daran zu liegen, sich in eine alberne Feindschaft mit mir hineinzusteigern. Nicht nur, dass er der amerikanischen Zauberbevölkerung Lügenmärchen über mich erzählt, nein, Thomas schickt mir sogar jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten ein Paket – dieses Jahr war es ein Topf mit einer äußerst hungrigen und bösartigen Riesen-Venusfliegenfalle. Es ist ein Wunder, dass all meine zehn Finger noch dort sitzen, wo sie hingehören."

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen musste Erinys laut loslachen. Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet der mächtige Albus Dumbledore von einer Riesen-Venusfliegenfalle bedroht wurde, war einfach zu albern. Sie wurde erst wieder ruhiger, als ihr Kakao schon bedrohlich über den Rand der Tasse schwappte.

„Es ist schon seltsam", gluckste Dumbledore. „Wann immer ich einem Slytherinstudenten diese alte Geschichte erzähle, amüsieren sie sich köstlich darüber. All die anderen Studenten jedoch sind stets zu tiefst bestürzt über den exzentrischen Thomas Hemsley."

„Madame Sprout ist auch der Meinung, viele Slytherins hätten entweder einen verdrehten oder gar keinen Humor", pflichtete Erinys ihm bei. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, von der sie nicht ganz wusste, ob sie von dem Lachanfall herrührte, oder vielmehr etwas mit ihrer momentanen Verfassung zu tun hatte. Sie war so schrecklich müde und in ihrem Kopf dröhnte ein dumpfer Schmerz im Zwei-Sekundentakt.

Es war Zeit, Dumbledore von dem Ereignis zu berichten, dass ihr am wichtigsten erschien.

„Professor…Ulysses und ich haben im Denkarium einen Mord beobachtet. Es war Salazar Slytherin der Willigis umgebracht hat." Die Worte drangen aus Erinys Mund, ohne dass sie Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte. Sie berichtete von Willigis Ausflug in den Wald, von dem Moment, als er und sein Wolf von einer Rotte Warzenschweine angefallen worden waren. Von Salazar, der im Schatten des Dickichts still und heimlich alle Fäden gezogen hatte und schlussendlich eine Schlange aussandte, um Willigis Wulfgard zu töten.

Irgendwas in Erinys Innersten schien sich von dieser mörderischen Erinnerungen befreien zu wollen und kaum hatte sie ihr Wissen mit Dumbledore geteilt, fühlte sie, wie das Brennen im Inneren ihres Brustkorbes nachließ.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ruhig seine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch zurückgestellt. Seine blauen Augen erschienen plötzlich noch klarer und aufmerksamer als Erinys es gewohnt war. Es war die Klarheit eines hochintelligenten Menschen und die Tiefe eines Mannes, der schon fast alles erlebt hatte, was es zu erleben gab – und dennoch nicht seinen Frieden fand. Und auf einmal traf Erinys eine seltsam empathische Erkenntnis: Der große Albus Dumbledore _wartete_ auf etwas. Er saß nicht etwa den lieben langen Tag in seinem Büro herum und genoss seine Muggelbonbons, nein, er wartete in aller Stille und in aller Vorsicht ab. Er harrte aus, weil es in der nahen Zukunft etwas gab, auf das er vorbereitet sein musste. Etwas. Oder Jemanden.

Und die Erinnerungen, die Erinys im Denkarium mitangesehen hatte, schienen sich wie Mosaiksteinchen in Dumbledores Kopf zusammenzusetzen und ergaben – zusammen mit dem Wissen, das Dumbledore schon vorher angehortet hatte – ein Bild von höchster Wichtigkeit. Erinys wusste nicht, was es war und konnte es nicht einmal erahnen. Doch der Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen ließ sie, zumindest oberflächlich, an seiner Erkenntnis teilhaben.

Erinys kniff die Augenlieder zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben es geahnt!", rief sie lauter als beabsichtigt. „Sie haben geahnt dass Salazar Slytherin-"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Und doch, im Nachhinein erscheint es mir logisch."

„Aber warum hat Slytherin das getan?"

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den grauen Bart. „Nun, Erinys, es ist sehr schwer die Motive eines Mannes zu verstehen, der seit vielen Hundert Jahren tot ist. Aber Sie sollten begreifen, dass die Gründergeschichte komplexer und düsterer ist, als es in den Geschichtsbüchern vermittelt wird. Salazar Slytherin war ein schweigsamer Magier, der sich gut darauf verstand, seine Geheimnisse zu hüten. Es ist möglich, dass der arme Willigis Wulfgard eines dieser Geheimnisse aufdeckte und fortan um sein Leben fürchten musste."

„Was soll das für ein Geheimnis gewesen sein?", fragte Erinys automatisch, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Dumbledore darauf überhaupt eine Antwort wissen konnte. Oder ob er sein Wissen überhaupt mit ihr teilen wollte.

„Sie erzählten von einer grünen Schlange, Erinys. Sie haben gesehen, wie diese Schlange einen Menschen tötete, und Sie sind somit der Lösung eines Geheimnisses näher gekommen, als kaum jemand vor Ihnen. Ich für meinen Teil befürchte, dass es sich bei dieser Schlange um kein normales Reptil handelte. Salazar Slytherin war wohl im Besitz eines Basilisken."

Erinys blickte auf. Sie hatte bereits öfters von diesem Wesen gehört, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie im Laufe der Jahre ein reges Interesse für gefährliche Tiere entwickelt hatte. „Ein Basilisk?", echote sie. „Aber hätte Willigis Wulfgard dann nicht versteinert werden müssen?"

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Versteinert wird das Opfer bloß dann, wenn es der Schlange direkt in die Augen blickt. Mir scheint aber, dass dies bei Willigis nicht der Fall gewesen ist."

„Nein, er hat sie anfangs nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Schlage – oder der Basilisk – hat ihn gebissen bevor er sie überhaupt entdeckt hatte. Danach ging alles recht schnell…er ist nach ein paar Minuten einfach tot in sich zusammengebrochen."

„Ja, das war abzusehen. Der Biss eines Basilisken ist hochgiftig. Aber bevor Sie weiter ihre neugierigen Fragen stellen, muss ich Sie bitten weiter zu erzählen, Erinys. Vier Erinnerungen trieben in dem Denkarium, von zweien haben Sie bereits berichtet."

„Nach der Erinnerung an Mord von Willigis wurde die Sache kompliziert", begann Erinys ihre Erzählung und sah flüchtig dabei zu, wie eine unsichtbare Karaffe ihre Tasse erneut mit heißer Schokolade füllte. „Zuvor war alles relativ klar, aber danach war es wie in einem Alptraum. Ich habe einen Raum gesehen und mehrere Personen…vielleicht war es das Mausoleum im Wald?"

„Ah ja, das wäre verständlich. Willigis und sein treuer Wolf ruhen bis heute in diesem Gebäude. Nach seinem schrecklichen Jagdunfall – soweit ich weiß, hat man damals nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass dieser Unfall in Wirklichkeit ein gutinszenierter Mord sein könnte – bestattete man Willigis dort. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass vielleicht Godric Gryffindor derjenige war, der die Erinnerung an diesen Tag für die Ewigkeit konservieren wollte."

„Aber das war nicht alles. In dieser Erinnerung schien sich eine zweite verheddert zu haben. Ich habe Menschen und Orte gesehen, die sich wie Schatten durch Mausoleum bewegten…ist das möglich?" Erinys blickte fragend auf und war froh, als Dumbledore ihre Beobachtungen mit einem Nicken bestätigte. „Das Wort „verheddern" ist hier wohl die richtige Beschreibung", sagte er. „Die beiden Erinnerungen scheinen übereinandergerutscht zu sein, was kein Wunder wäre, bei ihrem Alter."

Plötzlich wurde Erinys bewusst, dass diese Rechnung nicht aufging. „Moment mal", rief sie. „Das ist unmöglich. Es müssen fünf Erinnerungen gewesen sein!" Sie streckte die linke Hand aus und zählte an den Fingern ab. „Die erste Erinnerung handelte von Salazars und Godrics Streit, in der Zweiten wurde Willigis ermordet. Die dritte und vierte Erinnerung waren ineinander verheddert…aber ich habe noch etwas gesehen! Etwas völlig anderes! Eine Erinnerung die auf keinen Fall aus der Zeit der Gründer stammen kann. Ich glaube sogar, sie war relativ neu. Ich habe vier Jugendliche gesehen." Sie presste die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand gegen die Schläfe und versuchte sich an die Namen der Jungen zu erinnern. „Der eine hieß Landolt…"

Dumbledore ließ seine Tasse erneut sinken.

„Der zweite hieß Alexander", fuhr Erinys fort.

In den freundlichen Augen des Professors flammte Besorgnis auf.

„Der Name des Dritten wurde nicht genannt. Er hatte eine sehr dunkle und tiefe Stimme. Aber zumindest weiß ich, dass der vierte Jugendliche Tom hieß. Ich glaube, er war der-"

„Der Anführer." Dumbledore hatte ihren Satz wie automatisch zu Ende gebracht. Einen Moment lang hatte Erinys den Eindruck, dass der Professor auf gewisse Weise überrascht war – überrascht auf eine furchtbar negative Art. Doch bereits einen Augenblick später, hatte Dumbledores Gesicht wieder den üblichen, entspannten Zug angenommen. Er lächelte sogar ein wenig. Es war ein triumphierendes Lächeln. „Ich bin im höchsten Maße erstaunt", sagte er. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so plötzlich wieder etwas von dem guten Tom zu hören bekommen würde."

„Die vier Jugendlichen haben auch von Ihnen gesprochen", fiel es Erinys ein.

„So? Sicherlich haben sie reichlich über mich gelästert. Zumindest Landolt Rosier hat nie eine Gelegenheit dazu ausgelassen; Tom hingegen war in diesem Fall immer äußerst zurückhaltend und kühl. Horace Slughorn nannte es „charmant", aber in diesem Fall gehen unsere Meinungen bisweilen weit auseinander."

„Sie mochten Tom und seine Freunde nicht?", erkundigte sich Erinys.

„Oh, ich mag alle meine Schüler, Erinys." Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll und Erinys hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, als ob Tom und seine Kumpanen in gewisser Weise dennoch eine Sonderstellung innehatten.

„Tom war ein exzellenter Student aus Slytherin. Sehr talentiert, sehr intelligent. Er fühlte sich stets unterfordert und ich gab mein Bestes, ihn mit Hausarbeiten zu beschäftigen."

„Hausarbeiten? Das klingt eher nach _Straf_arbeiten, Professor…"

„Nein, nein, Erinys. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Hausarbeiten auf freiwilliger Basis, einfach um ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Tom war und ist ein absolutes Ausnahmetalent, er langweilte sich schnell. Und immer wenn er sich langweilte – und das tat er ständig – kamen ihm mehr oder weniger schlechte Ideen. Aber die Leute mochten ihn, manche schienen ihn sogar regelrecht zu verehren." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte in sich hinein. Doch aus dem Lächeln wurde schnell wieder eine ernste Miene. Auch das freundliche Glitzern in seine Augen wandelte sich in einen analytischen und nachdenklichen Blick, den er unverbannt auf Erinys richtete. „Sie sind sicher müde, Erinys. Doch ich muss Sie bitten, mir von dieser letzten Erinnerung ausführlich zu berichten."

Kaum hatte er ihre Müdigkeit erwähnt, musste Erinys auch schon ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Sie könnten das Denkarium benutzen, Professor", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Könnte ich. Allerdings sind die Erinnerungen in einem besorgniserregenden Zustand. Es dürfte eine gewisse Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, sie zu reparieren. Mit einem einfachen Zauber wäre es zumindest nicht getan. Doch es gibt nun mal Dinge auf der Welt, die nicht weiter aufgeschoben werden dürfen. Und diese letzte Erinnerung gehört mit Sicherheit zu diesen Dingen."

Also begann Erinys zu erzählen. Sie war überrascht, als sie bemerkte, an wie viele kleine Details sie sich noch zurückentsinnen konnte. Dumbledore saß ihr stillschweigend gegenüber, seine Hände bildeten wieder ein Zelt und all seine Aufmerksamkeit war so deutlich auf Erinys Worte gerichtet, dass sie beinahe glaubte, die Anwesenheit seines Geistes im Inneren ihres Kopfes zu spüren.

Sie endete mit einem kurzen Bericht über ihren langen Sturz in die Tiefe, nachdem die Erinnerung über Tom so plötzlich abgerissen war. Alte Panik flammte in ihr auf, als habe die Angst nur auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, um sie erneut zu packen.

„Ich dachte, ich würde das Denkarium nie mehr verlassen…aber dann war da plötzlich Ihre Stimme, Professor. Sie haben Ulysses und mich gerettet?"

„Nun, ich würde nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass ich Sie zwei _gerettet_ habe, Erinys. Ich habe Sie mehr oder weniger aus dem Denkarium herausgezogen. Ich schätze, Sie beide haben die Wunder des Denkariums einige Stunden zu lange ertragen müssen. Ulysses zumindest scheint der Ausflug nicht besonders gut getan zu haben. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, nachdem er so lange orientierungslos in die Finsternis gestürzt ist."

Erinys presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung über Ulysses Schwächeanfall mühevoll hinunter. Genaugenommen ging es ihr selbst nicht besonders gut, sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und heftiger Schwindel ließ die Wände des Büros langsam kreisen. Erinys klammerte sich an ihre Tasse und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der heißen Schokolade.

„Diese Statue die Tom zerstört hat…es war die Statue von Willigis Wulfgard, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie. Selbst ihre schlechte Verfassung konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Neugierde stärker brannte als je zuvor.

„Allerdings." Dumbledore nickte.

„Wie hat er das gemacht? Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er einen Zauberstab benutzt hat. Da war bloß…Wut."

Ein weiteres Mal nickte Dumbledore bestätigend. „Ja, Erinys. Wut. Mehr brauchte er in diesem Fall auch nicht. Ich sagte ja bereits, dass es sich bei Tom um einen absoluten Ausnahmeschüler handelte."

„Elicius und ich haben die Bruchstücke von Willigis Wulfgards Statue wieder zusammengesetzt – sofern es möglich war. Elicius war sofort der Meinung, dass die Statue etwas in den Händen gehalten haben musste, doch von dem Gegenstand war keine Spur zu finden. Es handelte sich um die Armbrust, richtig? Die gleiche Armbrust, die Tom unbedingt haben wollte."

„Ich habe wohl keinerlei Möglichkeiten, über dieses Thema zu schweigen, Erinys", seufzte Dumbledore. „Andernfalls muss ich befürchten, dass Sie ihre detektivische Nase noch tiefer in die Angelegenheit stecken."

„Ganz genau, Professor."

„Nun gut, dann will ich Ihnen erzählen, was es mit dieser Armbrust auf sich hat. Wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können, gehörte diese Waffe einst Willigis Wulfgard. Sie haben selbst gesehen, dass er damit mehrere Warzenschweine getötet hat. Diese Armbrust wurde nach Willigis Tod ein Teil seiner Statue, er trug sie in seinen Händen, doch ließ sie sich ohne weitere Probleme herausnehmen. Die Jahrhunderte vergingen und der Wert dieser Antiquität wuchs. Schließlich entschied man sich vor einigen Jahrzehnten, dass es besser sei die Armbrust zu entfernen und an einem anderen Ort aufzubewahren."

„Haben Sie etwa diese Armbrust, Professor?", erkundigte sich Erinys.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, das hat der gute Tom vermutet. Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Erinys. Die Armbrust befindet sich im Besitz eines anderen Professors. Professor Binns um genau zu sein."

Erinys konnte nicht anders, sie schlug ihre Handflächen mit voller Kraft auf die Stuhllehne und rief: „Ha! Ausgerechnet _Binns_?"

„_Professor_ Binns", verbesserte Dumbledore sie automatisch.

„Na gut, _Professor_ Binns." Nun betonte Erinys das Wort ganz besonders deutlich. „Auf der Abschiedsfeier von _Professor_ Hellingsgard und _Madame_ Burgunda hat er diese Armbrust erwähnt! Er sagte, dass er eine Ewigkeit gebraucht hat, um die Armbrust zu finden."

Dumbledore runzelte die alte Stirn und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck schlich sich in seine blauen Augen. „Ich erinnere mich, dass der Professor von seiner abenteuerlichen Suche berichtet hat. Allerdings wünschte ich, er hätte lieber geschwiegen. Die Abschiedsfeier war reichlich überfüllt und ich bezweifele ernsthaft, dass alle geladenen Gäste gute Absichten hegten. Es gibt ein Sprichwort das besagt, man solle nicht vor einer Horde hungriger Hunde von leichter Beute sprechen."

„Sie meinen, es interessieren sich noch immer Menschen für diese Armbrust, Professor?", hauchte Erinys erstaunt. Plötzlich war ihr mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass zahlreiche gierige Finger bereits nach der Antiquität zu grabschen versuchten, völlig egal ob die Armbrust nun bereits jemandem gehörte oder nicht.

„Nun, Erinys, gehören Sie genaugenommen nicht auch zu den Menschen, deren Interesse geweckt worden ist?", lächelte Dumbledore versöhnlich. „Und haben Sie nicht gesehen, welchen Plan Tom bereits vor Jahren verfolgte?"

„Dann besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Armbrust eines Tages gestohlen wird?"

„Oh, _potentielle_ Diebe gibt es genug", sagte Dumbledore. „Allerdings befindet sich das Stück nun in guten, fachmännischen Händen. Professor Binns hat zwei Jahre seines Lebens damit verbracht, diesen alten Schatz überhaupt aufzuspüren. Die Statue und die Armbrust befanden sich all die tausend Jahre lang nicht immer in Hogwarts, Erinys. Zumindest von der Armbrust weiß man, dass ihre Reise sogar einmal bis in das Herz von Afrika führte. Sie hat also ein bewegtes Leben hinter sich und Professor Binns kämpfte sich monatelang durch zahlreiche, zum Teil widersprüchliche, Aufzeichnungen. Die Statue von Willigis Wulfgard war verhältnismäßig leicht zu finden – Professor Binns entdeckte sie in einem alten, fast vergessenen Lager unterhalb des Schlosses. Die Armbrust aber blieb weiterhin verschwunden, bis der Professor sie schließlich wie durch Zufall in Hogsmeade aufspürte – genaugenommen in dem Wirtshof _Eberkopf_, wo man sie nachlässig an der Wand befestigt hatte. Sie sehen, Erinys, diese wertvolle Antiquität hat ganz offensichtlich ein interessantes Dasein geführt, ist weit herumgekommen und ging durch die Hände vieler Besitzer. Doch schließlich kehrte sie zurück nach Hogwarts, wo Professor Binns sie bis heute sorgsam verwahrt.

Das einzige was Tom und seine Freunde gefunden haben, war die Statue von Willigis Wulfgard – jedoch ohne die kostbare Armbrust. Leider vermute ich, dass Tom auch heute noch die Augen und Ohren offen hält, um eventuell doch noch das verspätete Glück zu erfahren, in den Besitz der Armbrust zu gelangen."

„Aber warum dieses Interesse?", fragte Erinys, mehr an sich selbst gewandt. Dennoch antwortete der Professor mit der selben gelassenen Freundlichkeit. „Nun, diese Frage dürfte sich von selbst beantworten. Tom schätzt Antiquitäten. Er arbeitete nach seinem Schulabschluss sogar bei _Borgin und Burkes_, dieser Laden dürfte Ihnen zumindest namentlich bekannt sein. Man könnte das Geschäft als eine Art Antiquitätenhändler umschreiben. Toms reges Interesse dürfte damit also geklärt sein, es liegt einfach in seiner Natur."

Eine Weile schwieg Erinys, während sich in ihrem Kopf ein wilder Gedankenfluss regte. Tausend Fragen brannten ihr bereits auf der Zunge, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt angemessen war sie zu stellen. Schließlich befand sie sich nicht in Dumbledores Büro, um mit ihm bei einer Tasse heißer Schokolade über die Vergangenheit zu plaudern. Sie war hier, weil sie – nicht zum ersten Mal während ihrer Schulzeit – Mist gebaut hatte und eine Strafe zu fürchten hatte.

Doch andererseits blickte Dumbledore ihr so freundlich und entspannt entgegen, dass ihre Angst vor einem Rausschmiss sich deutlich abgeschwächt hatte.

„Die Erinnerung von Tom…", begann sie ihre Frage zu formulieren, „von wem stammt sie? Hat er sie dort hinterlassen?"

Dumbledore lachte vergnügt. „An Ihrem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln erkenne ich, dass Sie selber nicht daran zu glauben scheinen. Und ich teile Ihre Meinung voll und ganz, Erinys. Tom hätte niemals freiwillig eine solch eindeutige Spur hinterlassen. Er neigte seit jeher dazu, alles im Geheimen zu planen und auszuführen. Ich kann mir beim Besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er absichtlich diese Erinnerung hinterlassen hat."

„Also war es einer seiner Freunde?", fragte Erinys.

Langsam schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Zugegeben, Landolt Rosier ist ein äußerst kluger Kopf, er könnte bereits als Schüler gewusst haben, wie man Erinnerungen ans Tageslicht bringt und konserviert. Allerdings war er Tom in vieler Hinsicht sehr ähnlich, besonders was das Verwischen von Spuren angeht. Eine solch unüberlegte Handlung passt nicht zu Landolt.

Die anderen beiden Jugendlichen, die du in der Erinnerung gesehen hast, hatten nicht die Möglichkeiten. Alexander Avery war nie ein guter Schüler gewesen und verfügte auch ansonsten über keine besonderen Talente. Bei dem letzten Jugendlichen, derjenige mit der tiefen Stimme, muss es sich wohl um Barritus Lestrange gehandelt haben."

Erinys blickte ruckartig auf. „_Lestrange_? Sie meinen doch nicht etwa…"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr munter zu. „Ja, ganz recht, den meine ich. Barritus Lestrange, Ihr Onkel, Erinys. Zu seiner Zeit war er ein echter Raufbold und ein Ass auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er war alles andere als dumm, doch offenbar stets zu abgelenkt um sein Potential zu entfalten. Für ihn spielte Intelligenz und Wissen auch eine untergeordnete Rolle, schließlich übernahmen Tom und Landolt – besonders aber Tom - das Denken für den Rest der Gruppe. Barritus zeigte jedoch einen überraschenden Ehrgeiz wenn es darum ging, grobe Flüche auswendig zu lernen und anzuwenden. Von daher kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wieso ausgerechnet Barritus auf die Idee gekommen sein sollte, die Erinnerung für die Nachwelt aufzubewahren. Denn diese Methode verlangt Konzentration und Feingefühl, zwei Eigenschaften für die Barritus Lestrange nie viel übrig hatte. "

Erinys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Aber wenn keiner der vier Jugendlichen dafür verantwortlich war, wer war es dann?"

„Tom", lächelte Dumbledore.

Erinys lachte humorlos auf. „Aber Sie haben doch gerade gesagt, Professor, dass Tom nicht-"

„Oh nein, Erinys. Ich sagte nur, dass Tom sicherlich nicht _direkt_ dafür verantwortlich gewesen ist. Doch damals war er jung. Und die Jugend ist immer etwas zu übermütig, selbst ein so bedächtiger und intelligenter Schüler wie er. Sein Zorn war es, der die Erinnerung einfach _eingebrannt_ hat. Lass mich es Ihnen erklären, Erinys, bevor Sie wieder auf die Idee kommen, eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Tom und seine Freunde haben offenbar enorm viel Zeit darin investiert, den Aufenthaltsort der Statue ausfindig zu machen – einzig und alleine um Willigis Armbrust zu ergattern. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber die Statue befand sich damals wahrscheinlich noch in dem gleichen Lager, in dem Professor Binns sie Jahre zuvor bereits wiederentdeckt hatte. Doch die Statue war nicht die einzige Kostbarkeit, die sich zu dieser Zeit in dem Lager befand. Ich spreche von den vier Phiolen, mit den vier Erinnerungen, die du gefunden hast, Erinys. Diese kleinen, unscheinbaren Fläschchen müssen sich in der Nähe befunden haben, wer weiß, vielleicht trug Tom sie sogar bei sich – vielleicht hatte er sie auf ähnliche Weise entdeckt, wie Sie selbst, Erinys. Und wie ich Ihnen bereits erzählt habe, die Erinnerungen waren alt und brüchig. Mit anderen Worten: sie waren leicht _beeinflussbar_.

Verständlicherweise war Tom wütend, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Armbrust nicht an ihrem Platz war. Die gleiche Wut, mit der er Minuten später auch Willigis Statue zerstörte, muss dafür gesorgt haben, dass sich seine Gedanken mehr oder weniger in die uralten, halbzerfallenen Erinnerungen hineinbrannten. Toms Gedanken zu jener Stunde hinterließen einen Abdruck. Eine Spur. So wie manche Menschen einen Abdruck ihrer Selbst hinterlassen, wenn sie sterben. Verstehen Sie, Erinys?"

„Ansatzweise", gab sie müde zu. „Die letzte Erinnerung, die Erinnerung über Tom und seine Freunde, ist also nur aus einem Versehen heraus entstanden…"

„Ein Versehen klingt immer nach einem reichlich ungeschickten Dilemma, Erinys", tadelte Dumbledore sie. „Tom wusste es damals einfach nicht besser. Er besaß zwar die unheimliche Fähigkeit, Wissen quasi in sich aufzusaugen, doch manche Dinge verlangen mehr als bloßes Wissen. Was ihm in diesem Moment fehlte, war einzig die Erfahrung."

Erinys zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich laut an der Bürotür klopfte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und beobachtete, wie ein noch immer keuchender Professor Slughorn eintrat.

„Ah, Horace!", grüßte Dumbledore und machte nun ganz den Eindruck, als hätten er und Erinys zuvor nur über solch belanglose Themen wie das heutige Wetter gequatscht. „Komm rein und setz dich, mein Freund. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

Horace Slughorn nahm dankbar neben Erinys Platz und das Holz seines Stuhles knirschte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht. Eine dritte Tasse mit heißen Kakao erschien wie aus dem Nichts auf dem Schreibtisch und Professor Slughorn nahm sogleich zweidrei Schlucke. Noch während er trank, warf er Erinys einen mehr oder weniger argwöhnischen Seitenblick zu.

Dumbledore war es nicht entgangen. „Ms. Norcross und ich haben bereits über das Thema gesprochen. Sie entwendete das Denkarium natürlich nicht aus Böswilligkeit, sondern aus reiner Neugierde. Dennoch sollten wir, zusammen mit Direktor Dippet, besprechen, welche Strafe angebracht ist."

Erinys konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen merklich weiteten. Die Atmosphäre in Dumbledores Büro war wie immer so entspannt und freundlich gewesen, dass sie tatsächlich kaum mehr einen Gedanken an das Strafmaß verschwendet hatte. Nun fühlte sie sich plötzlich so, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Ich hätte da schon eine Idee, Albus", murmelte Slughorn, während er sich mit seiner karierten Serviette den Kakaomund abtupfte. „Aber du hast Recht, es kann warten – äh…", wieder huschte Slughorns Blick zu Erinys, diesmal mit einer deutlichen Spur Verwirrung. „Vielleicht sollten Sie besser gehen, Ms. Norcross. Ihr Bruder liegt auf der Krankenstation, ebenso wie ihr Freund Mr. Rathburn und…nun ja…" Der dicke Professor mit dem Walrossschnauzer schüttelte frustriert seinen breiten Kopf. „Nicht zu vergessen natürlich der Werwolfsfanklub. Ich bin Ihnen übrigens sehr dankbar, Ms. Norcross, dass Sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und Mr. Rathburn der Lehrerschaft so schnell Bescheid gegeben haben. Dank Ihnen hielt sich das Ausmaß dieses Zwischenfalls zum Glück in Grenzen. Nicht auszudenken, was hätte geschehen können…"

Erinys sah Professor Slughorn deutlich an, wie sehr ihn diese Geschichte beschäftigte. Bereits im letzten Jahr hatte sein Schulhaus zwei Opfer zu beklagen gehabt und in diesem Winter war man einer neuen Tragödie offenbar nur knapp entronnen.

Erinys rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Zusammen hatten Dumbledore, Slughorn und sie ganze sieben Tassen heiße Schokolade getrunken. „Danke für den Kakao, Professor. Der war wirklich sehr lecker", sagte sie an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Bedanken Sie sich bei den Hauselfen, Erinys."

Erinys machte einige Schritte Richtung Tür und registrierte, dass ihre Beine müde zitterten. „Ich gehe jetzt wirklich besser", entschuldigte sie sich. „Ich muss nach meinem Bruder sehen…und selbstverständlich auch nach Ulysses Rathburn und dem Fanklub…", sie versuchte schnippisch zu lächeln, doch das wollte ihr nicht ganz gelingen. „Ich schätze, in diesem Jahr wird Slytherin den Hauspokal nicht mehr gewinnen, oder?"

Professor Slughorn stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und atmete einmal schwer durch. „Nein, Ms. Norcross. Nicht in diesem Jahr…allerhöchstens den Preis für die weitabgeschlagensten Verlierer, denn das Punktglas steht momentan auf Null."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: ** So, wahrscheinlich ist dies das Vor-Vorletzte Kapitel. Nach meinen „Berechnungen" benötige ich für den Rest der Handlung nur noch zwei Kapitelchen, bevor das Schuljahr endlich abgeschlossen ist. Ich freue mich schon auf das Ende, schließlich saß ich weit über ein Jahr lang an dieser Story hier. Aber gut, die FF hat ja auch sehr lange zwischendurch pausiert.

Landolt Rosier, Tom Riddles „Kumpel", dürfte euch wohlbekannt sein. Er spielt auch in _Die dunkle Kolonie_ eine kleine Rolle und ist, natürlich, Evans wenigfreundlicher Vater.

**PS:** Sorry wegen der Rechtschreibfehler. Ich versuche mich beim erneuten Durchlesen immer ganz besonders zu konzentrieren, damit ich all die kleinen Fehlerchen entdecken und ausmerzen kann. Doch ich habe gemerkt, dass ich den Großteil der Fehler trotzdem übersehe, egal wie oft ich Korrekturlese. Ich werde mir aber bald einen Beta zulegen, keine Sorge.

**Tami9: **Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir einige der Fragen beantwortet. Die Idee, dass Salazar der Mörder von Willigis ist, kam mir sehr plötzlich und ich weiß auch noch nicht, in wie weit das im weiteren Verlauf der Schulgeschichten noch eine Rolle spielen wird. Leider bin ich in _Zirkel der Wölfe,_ thematisch gesehen, nicht ganz auf den Punkt gekommen. Es endet mit keinem großen _Aha_-Effekt, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass mir die meisten wirklich guten Ideen erst ganz zum Schluss eingefallen sind, als es teilweise schon zu spät war, sie richtig einzubauen. Aber ich werde das Kind schon schaukeln ;)

**Elize7: **Oh ha, so viele kleine Reviews, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich jetzt zuerst beantworten soll ;) Im nächsten Kapitel wird die dämlich-amüsante Klobande wieder zum Zuge kommen. Mal schauen, vielleicht haben sie ja tatsächlich etwas aus dem Vorfall gelernt?

Odysseus Rathburns Person muss ich noch weiter ausbauen. Ursprünglich hatte ich vorgehabt, ihn als total toleranten, liebenswerten Opa darzustellen, aber irgendwie hat sich diese Idee um 180 Grad gedreht und plötzlich wurde aus ihm ein militanter Widerling. Tja, die Geschichte schreibt sich halt irgendwie selbst ;)


	28. Kapitel 28

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**28. Das Ende aller Freundschaft**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Wechselte im letzten Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Munteres Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Ehemals eine gute Freundin von Erinys, bevor der große Streit losbrach. Ulysses nennt sie stets nur „Blondie"_

Liam Evonshare: _Schweigsamer Gryffindor, der jedoch gerne die Grenzen überschreitet. Liegt im Dauerstreit mit Erinys und ist der beste Freund von Klemencia._

Imbellis Ermay: _Die durchtriebene Slytherin Schönheit die Ulysses Kopf verdrehte und zwei Hufflepuffmädchen ernsthaft schadete. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen sorgte dafür, dass sie aus Hogwarts flog_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht. Derzeit mit Madame Burgunda in Indien. _

Madame Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben… Derzeit mit Professor Hellingsgard in Indien._

**Personengruppen:**

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen Jüngeren mit Nonsens-Steuern das Geld aus der Tasche_

Der Werwolfsfanklub: _Gegründet von Veikko, Erebus und Prester, zu Ehren ihres verschwundenen Kumpels Garm. Der Klub ist besonders unter den Slytherins beliebt_

**Bisherige Handlung:**_ Erinys nutzte die Gelegenheit und „borgte" sich Dumbledores Denkarium unerlaubter Weise. Zusammen mit Ulysses durchlebte sie einige Erinnerungen, die aus der Gründerzeit stammten und wurden dabei Zeugen, als Willigis Wulfgard heimtückisch von Salazar Slytherin ermordet wurde. Nach dem Ausflug wird Erinys von Dumbledore und Slughorn zur Rede gestellt._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulysses saß in seinem Bett und beobachtete mit mäßiger Aufmerksamkeit das Treiben in der Krankenstation. Er war noch immer müde und eine unsichtbare Kraft schien seine schweren Augenlider aufeinander zu pressen wollen. Doch zumindest hatte Ulysses die gröbste Müdigkeit überstanden; nachdem Professor Slughorn ihn in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, hatte Ulysses wenigstens ein oder zwei Stunden fest geschlafen. Und wahrscheinlich lag es auch an diesem Nickerchen, dass es Ulysses nun schwer fiel, Traum und Realität auseinander zu halten. In seinem Gedächtnis trieben verworrene Bildfetzen ihr Unwesen; Bilder, die von einem seltsamen Becken, einem weißen Wolf und einem Mord erzählten. Er fragte sich, ob er den Ausflug in die Vergangenheit, den er mit Erinys unternommen hatte, nun Traum oder Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Nichts daran erschien ihm real, bis auf das Gefühl, das diese Bilder in sein Herz gepflanzt hatten: Das Gefühl eines tiefsitzenden Schreckens. Und dieser Schrecken war zu stark und zu klar für einen einfachen Alptraum.

Gegenüber von Ulysses wurden die Krankenbetten unter anderem von dem Werwolfsfanklub besetzt. Ulysses war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass die Mitglieder des Klubs allesamt noch am Leben waren – obwohl er ihre Werwolfsfütterung anfangs auch nur für einen blöden Traum gehalten hatte, denn Ulysses hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Klub tatsächlich _so_ unvernünftig sein würde.

Wie Ulysses erfahren hatte, war der neunköpfige Klub rechtzeitig von der Fütterung abgehalten worden. Allerdings nicht rechtzeitig genug, um die Jugendlichen vor kleinen und größeren Blessuren zu bewahren. So hatte zum Beispiel Prester Penkins es irgendwie geschafft, sich das Handgelenk zu brechen, was nun dazu führte, dass sein ewiges Dauergrinsen wie weggewischt war.

Trotz allem konnte Ulysses nicht ganz heraushören, was dem Klub im Detail zugestoßen war. Er erfuhr nur so viel, dass er sich zumindest zusammenreimen konnte, dass der alte Hochsitz zusammengebrochen war, auf dem sich die neun Jugendlichen gesammelt hatten. Offenbar war es vor allem den rechtzeitigen Auftauchen von Professor Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass sich die herbeigelockten Werwölfe nicht auf die Klubmitglieder gestürzt hatten.

Fünf Betten neben Ulysses lag Elicius Norcross und blätterte gelangweilt in der neusten Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_, diesmal mit der blondgelockten Betty Rich auf der Titelseite. Elicius Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, las er alles andere als freiwillig in dem Klatschmagazin. Doch da Madame Pomfrey momentan einfach zu beschäftigt war, hatte sie Elicius die Zeitschrift ans Bett gebracht, damit er zumindest die lange Wartezeit verkürzen konnte. Ulysses hätte den Jungen gerne gefragt, warum er auf der Krankenstation lag, aber er wollte nicht quer durch den ganzen Raum brüllen.

Andererseits ging es hier momentan eh drunter und drüber, eine laute Stimme mehr würde sicher nicht besonders auffallen. „Hey, Elicius!", rief er.

Elicius wandte den Blick zu ihm und Ulysses erkannte, dass der ehemalige Slytherin im Augenblick offenbar ganz besonders genervt war. Dabei war Elicius eigentlich eher für seine fast schon stoische Ruhe und Geduld bekannt gewesen.

„Warum liegst du hier, Elicius?"

Elicius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Hausmeister hat meinen Fuß in der großen Eingangstür gequetscht, vergessen?", fragte er mit einem seltsam kühlten Unterton.

„Nein, ich habs nicht vergessen", verteidigte Ulysses sich automatisch. „Ich stehe nur gerade etwas neben mir, schätze ich."

Elicius dunkle Augen musterten ihn analytisch, dann sagte er: „Ich habe gehört, du und Erinys habt etwas ausgefressen. Ihr wart die ganze Nacht weg."

Bei Merlin, was sollte das denn bitte bedeuten? Ulysses war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass man ihr langes Verschwinden auch völlig anders deuten konnte. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte, um die Sache wahrheitsgemäß aufzuklären, öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und Erinys schlüpfte hinein. Sie wirkte erschöpft und abgerissen, und ihre Körperhaltung deutete irgendwie auf eine Spur Verlegenheit hin. _Verlegenheit_? Ulysses hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Erinys einmal darunter leiden würde.

Erinys bedachte ihn mit einem flüchtigen, aber bedeutungsschweren Blick, bevor sie sich ihrem jüngeren Bruder zuwandte. Elicius legte die _Hexenwoche_ beiseite und der eisige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verhärtete sich zusehends.

„Wo warst du?", erkundigte er sich harsch. Ulysses musste sich anstrengen, um bei der allgemeinen Lautstärke, die in dem Zimmer herrschte, überhaupt etwas zu verstehen.

„Lange Geschichte. Das hier ist auch nicht der richtige Ort um darüber zu sprechen."

Elicius Augen wurden groß und sein Gesicht blass. Ulysses sah, dass er seiner Schwester etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin Erinys aber bloß zu lachen anfing. „Spinnst du?", zischte sie. „Du brauchst dir darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, du Idiot. Ulysses und ich haben lediglich einen Ausflug gemacht und er ist nicht einmal freiwillig mitgekommen." Sie verpasste ihrem Bruder einen unsanften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der Elicius zusammenzucken ließ. Ulysses hatte ganz vergessen, wie ruppig die Norcross-Geschwister miteinander umgingen.

Nach einigen Minuten wandte sich Erinys von ihrem Bruder ab und trat an Ulysses Bett heran. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch dieses Lächeln wirkte so angestrengt, als ob sie dabei versuchen würde, einen Kieselstein auf der Zungenspitze zu balancieren.

„Elicius dachte wohl, du und ich hätten irgendwie einen romantischen Abend bei Kerzenschein verbracht und rumgeknutscht", spottete sie. „Dabei weiß er ganz genau, dass ich von Natur aus völlig unromantisch bin."

Ulysses sagte nichts, sondern betrachtete nur grimmig das Treiben in dem Krankenzimmer. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass er allen Grund hatte, Wut für Erinys zu empfinden. Und Wut war noch gar kein Ausdruck…

„Du bist sauer, oder?" Erinys wirkte wieder verlegen. „Man…weißt du wie Leid mir die Sache tut?"

„Du hast Dumbledores Denkarium geklaut", erinnerte er sie zerknirscht. Ihm brannten noch weitere Anschuldigungen auf der Zunge, doch der Druck in seinem Hals verhinderte, dass er genug Atem sammeln konnte um Erinys hier vor allen Leuten lautstark anzuschreien.

Erinys kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte ein vorwitziges Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Hey, Dumbledore hat mir die Sache verziehen. Außerdem war es mehr ein _Borgen_ als ein _Klauen_."

„Nein, Erinys! Es war kein Borgen! Du hast es geklaut, verdammt noch mal! Du hast mich vom Büro weggelockt, hast dich reingeschlichen und dieses verdammte Ding mitgenommen, stimmts?!"

Erinys schien plötzlich völlig überrumpelt zu sein. Sie starrte Ulysses aus großen, blauen Augen heraus an und fragte sich offenbar, wo Ulysses Gutmütigkeit und Gnade abgeblieben sein könnten. Gut, Ulysses wusste selbst, dass er eigentlich kein Mensch war, der lange wütend sein konnte. Aber in diesem Fall war Erinys einfach zu weit gegangen und er konnte ihr nicht mehr vergeben, er _wollte_ ihr nicht einmal vergeben. Denn sie hatte ihm eindrucksvoll demonstriert, zu welchen Spielchen und zu welcher Listigkeit sie wirklich in der Lage war. Es war genau dieses Verhalten, dass sicherlich eines Tages gewaltige Probleme heraufbeschwören würde, da war Ulysses sich sicher. Und er wollte nicht abwarten, bis dieser Tag kommen würde, nicht, wenn er sich davor von dieser berechnenden und egoistischen Freundin trennen konnte. Schließlich begrub man besser die Büchse der Pandora in einem tiefen Loch, bevor jemand auf die Idee kam, sie zu öffnen.

Die Slytherin schnappte kurz nach Luft, so als hätte die verbale Attacke irgendwie den Atem geraubt. Ulysses glaubte zu hören, wie sich die Zahnräder in Erinys Kopf eilig drehten, um ihr so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung zu präsentieren, wie sie die unangenehme Situation zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil auflösen konnte.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bereit, jede ihrer Ausreden und Beschönigungen nieder zu schlagen.

„Dumbledore und Slughorn waren dankbar, dass wir beide einen Mord aufgeklärt haben, der fast eintausend Jahre zurückliegt. Du und ich, wir haben dazu beigetragen, dass alle Geschichtsbücher neugeschrieben werden müssen!" Erinys lächelte versöhnlich, doch Ulysses sprang nicht darauf ein. Er wusste ja, dass sie manipulierend war und er wusste auch, dass sie selten auch nur ein Wort von sich gab, das nicht in irgendeiner Weise kalkuliert war.

„Ich hatte eine Mordsangst in diesem Denkarium!", blaffte er sie stattdessen an. „Du hast mich einfach mitgenommen, ohne mir zu sagen, wozu dieses Ding da ist."

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hatte ja auch keine Ahnung. Zumindest nicht viel mehr als du."

„Du hättest mich aus dem Spiel lassen sollen!"

„Du bist lustig, Ulysses", entgegnete Erinys und setzte einen leicht genervten Blick auf. „Du bist mir doch schließlich hinterher gerannt. Ich hatte ursprünglich vor, das Denkarium alleine zu benutzen."

Ihre Worte klangen für Ulysses wie eine Schuldzuweisung und das machte ihn noch wütender. „Das ändert aber nichts daran! Du bist vierzehn Jahre alt und ich bin noch nicht einmal dreizehn! Du hast Professor Dumbledores Denkarium gestohlen und dazu die Gelegenheit ausgenutzt, dass sich der gesamte Werwolfsfanklub in Lebensgefahr befand. Und du hast mich sehr wohl in die Sache mitreingezogen, denn du hättest mich schließlich genauso gut wegschicken können, denn-"

„Als hättest du auf mich gehört, wenn ich dich weggeschickt hätte", warf Erinys ein und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie unangenehm das ist, Erinys? Dass meine beste Freundin ausgerechnet den großen Albus Dumbledore bestohlen hat, und ich mit dieser Sache zufälligerweise auch etwas zu tun habe? Wenn meine Eltern davon erfahren, werden sie stinksauer sein. Und sicherlich werden sie davon erfahren, denn der _Tagesprophet_ würde daraus bestimmt gerne eine Titelgeschichte machen!"

Erinys schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll der _Tagesprophet_ großartig schreiben? _Vierzehnjähriges Gör borgt sich Professor Dumbledores Denkarium – Ministerium hetzt der Diebin ein Dutzend Auroren auf den Hals´_? Ich bitte dich Ulysses, das gibt garantiert keine tolle Schlagzeile ab. Und außerdem wird der _Tagesprophet_ davon nicht ein Wort erfahren, denn Dumbledore hat andere Dinge zutun, als unwichtige Interviews zu geben. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er mir vergeben hat. Man wird mir wahrscheinlich eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken, mehr nicht."

_Mehr nicht? _Das bewies mal wieder, dass Erinys den Ernst der Lage überhaupt nicht begriffen hatte. Sobald sie die Konsequenzen ihres Diebstahls geschluckt hatte, würde sie wahrscheinlich gleich wieder für neuen Unsinn sorgen. Lernte sie denn überhaupt nichts aus schlechten Erfahrungen?

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", ärgerte er sich mit mauliger Stimme. „Bist du zu dumm um es zu begreifen? Oder _kannst_ du es nicht begreifen?"

Sie zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern und starrte die Wand voller Trotz an. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie dann. „Ich habe begriffen dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe."

„Das war aber mehr als bloß ein Fehler, Erinys! Und ich glaube dir nicht, dass du wirklich daraus gelernt hast. Ich wette, in drei Tagen baust du wieder irgendeinen Mist. Du bist deswegen von der norwegischen Zauberschule geflogen, vergessen? Du bist geflogen weil du dich unmöglich benommen hast und du hast Glück, dass Hogwarts beide Augen zudrückt."

Erinys löste ihren Blick von der Wand und funkelte nun stattdessen Ulysses voller Widerwillen an. „Hogwarts drückt nicht nur bei mir beide Augen zu!", zischte sie. „Ich glaube, du hast vergessen was du im letzten Schuljahr angestellt hast! Das war bei weitem schlimmer als alles, was ich bisher getan habe."

Ulysses fühlte sich ins Schach abgedrängt. Erinys Hinweis traf ihn natürlich mitten ins Herz und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Gut, Erinys mochte zwar einen wertvollen Gegenstand geklaut haben, doch Ulysses hatte über Monate hinweg zwei Schülerinnen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Aber andererseits konnte man sein Vergehen und Erinys Vergehen nicht miteinander vergleichen. „Imbellis Ermay hat Spielchen mit mir gespielt und sie hat mir die Klobande auf den Hals gehetzt, sobald ich nicht mehr mitgespielt habe. Das war Erpressung und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich die Sache von Anfang an bereut habe."

„Uh, na klar…du warst das arme Opfer, Ulysses", giftete Erinys spöttisch. „Du warst natürlich unschuldig und vollkommen harmlos."

„Ja, mach dich nur über mich lustig, Erinys. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich wurde erpresst und wenn Imbellis nicht so verdammt hartnäckig gewesen wäre, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Aber du, Erinys, du baust Mist sobald es dir in den Plan passt und nimmst keine Rücksicht. Sobald du eine Chance siehst, vergisst du deine guten Vorsätze."

Erinys schwieg und lies sich nur zu einem abschätzenden Augenrollen hinab, um ihre Meinung auszudrücken. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie sich auf einen langen Streit einstellen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie darauf bestehen, die Zankerein nach nur wenigen Tagen einzustellen und das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Aber Ulysses wollte ihr endlich klarmachen, dass er diesmal nicht so einfach verzeihen konnte. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, dass sie begriff, zu welcher Misere ihr kleiner Diebstahl geführt hatte. Schließlich hatte Ulysses es gerade erst geschafft, sich mit seinen Eltern auszusöhnen und da konnte er es nicht zulassen, dass er dank Erinys wieder in ein schlechteres Licht gerückt wurde. Erinys hatte Mist gebaut und Ulysses wollte damit nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden, nur weil er ihrem Ausflug ins Denkarium unfreiwillig beigewohnt hatte.

Er erhob sich aus seinem Bett und streifte sich das dunkle Oberteil der Schuluniform über.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Erinys sogleich, offenbar alarmiert.

„Madame Pomfrey sagte, ich kann gehen sobald ich mich etwas ausgeruht habe. Und damit bin ich jetzt wohl offiziell entlassen, oder?", gab er brüsk zurück.

Erinys trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien zu ahnen, was in Ulysses Kopf derzeit vorging. „Du musst nicht gleich weglaufen", murmelte sie betont versöhnlich. „Ist es nicht besser, wenn wir hier und jetzt über alles reden?"

„Nein."

„Aha, und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich sauer auf dich bin, Erinys. Unheimlich sauer."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und das trotzige Funkeln kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. „Du bist kindisch", stellte sie mit harter Stimme fest.

„Ich bin zufällig auch noch ein Kind! Ich bin erst zwölf Jahre alt –"

„Bald bist du Dreizehn", warf Erinys dazwischen.

„- und du hast mich in Gefahr gebracht! Verstehst du nicht? Du hast mich da mit reingezogen, bloß weil es dir gerade in den Kram passte." _Und du wirst es wieder tun_, fügte Ulysses in Gedanken hinzu. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch kaum hatte er Erinys den Rücken zugekehrt, fühlte sie sich offenbar sofort provoziert. „Weißt du was?!", blaffte sie lauthals. „Es ist unfair dass du mich im Stich lässt! Ich habe immer zu dir gehalten, sogar im letzten Schuljahr, als Imbellis Ermay dich an der Nase herumgeführt hat! Ja, ganz recht! Ich war immer deine beste Freundin und habe dich immer vor den anderen verteidigt, selbst dann noch als alle gegen dich waren! Und kaum baue ich Mist, drehst du mir den Rücken zu!"

Ja, irgendwie hatte Erinys Recht. Aber wenn Ulysses jetzt nicht beharrlich auf seine Meinung bestehen würde, würde sie ihre gefährlichen Spielchen vielleicht niemals aufgeben. Sie würde listig, rücksichtslos und berechnend bleiben, besonders dann, wenn es niemanden gab, der sie davon abhielt. Und Ulysses konnte nicht immer die Augen offen halten, in der Hoffnung, dass Erinys ihn nicht wieder einmal ausnutzte, zum Narren hielt. Imbellis Ermay hatte bereits eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie gut Ulysses sich als Schachfigur und Bauernopfer eignete. Und auch wenn Erinys die meiste Zeit über lieb und nett war, Ulysses wusste sehr genau, dass sie ihn so manch negativer Hinsicht aus einem ähnlichen Holz wie Imbellis geschnitzt war. Beides waren sie zarte Mädchen und großartige, eiskalte Strategen.

Also, für Ulysses war es Zeit aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ er die Krankenstation, während er spürte, wie sich Erinys böswilliger Blick in seinen Rücken bohrte. Aber er blieb stark und erst als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, und Erinys im Raum zurückgelassen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er die ganze Zeit über angespannt die Luft angehalten hatte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Was für ein Idiot", schimpfte Erinys missmutig und lies sich am Rande von Elicius Bett nieder. Ihr Bruder hatte wieder nach der _Hexenwoche_ gegriffen, doch natürlich war er wahrscheinlich so damit beschäftigt gewesen, heimlich auf das Streitgespräch zu lauschen, dass er keinen einzigen gedruckten Satz gelesen hatte.

„Was war denn los?", fragte er unschuldig. „Kannst du mir endlich mal verraten, was du ausgefressen hast und warum Ulysses Rathburn so stinksauer auf dich ist?"

Sie wischte sich einige verirrte dunkle Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Hände. Ihre Kopfschmerzen hatten kaum nachgelassen und sie war so müde, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich einfach ins leere Nachbarbett zu legen um zu schlafen.

„Hallo?", harkte Elicius nach und stieß ihr sein Knie kurz in den Rücken. „Ich warte auf deine Geschichte."

Erinys seufzte und berichtete mit monotoner und schleppender Stimme von dem Vorfall. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Dumbledore musste Elicius sich zwar mit der detailarmen Kurzfassung zufrieden geben, aber zumindest reichte es, seine größte Neugierde zu bändigen.

„Aha", machte er perplex nachdem sie geendet hatte. Er strich sich über das breite Kinn und lies die Geschichte offenbar in Ruhe auf sich wirken. „Alles in allem klingt es nach einer sehr abenteuerlichen Reise", sagte er dann. „Aber ich kann nachvollziehen, warum Ulysses wütend ist. Hier in Großbritannien ist Albus Dumbledore eine Art Nationalheld und du hast sicherlich gemerkt, dass die Rathburns ihn fast schon verehren. Du bist Ulysses beste Freundin und Ulysses schämt sich, weil ausgerechnet du den Diebstahl begangen hast."

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch damit an…", murrte Erinys ergeben. „Ich bin nicht _blöd_, okay? Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe und es tut mir Leid. Aber Ulysses tut gerade so, als ob –", Erinys stoppte, als Madam Pomfrey an Elicius Bett trat und den Jungen freundlich anlächelte. „Tut mir Leid dass Sie warten mussten, Mr. Norcross. Aber normalerweise ist die Krankenstation auch nicht so voll wie heute."

„Schon in Ordnung, Madam. Ich verblute ja schließlich nicht gerade und Freizeit habe ich eh genug."

Erinys sah schweigend zu, als die Krankenschwester Elicius Fuß untersuchte. Die Haut war an manchen Stellen leicht blaugrün angelaufen und jeweils auf der linken und rechten Seite des Fußes verlief eine Art tiefer, fleischiger Striemen. An diesen Stellen musste es wohl zu den Quetschungen gekommen sein, als die schwere Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Glück gehabt, Mr. Norcross", verkündigte Pomfrey schließlich nach einigen Minuten. „Die Knochen sind alle heil geblieben. Mit einer einfachen Tinktur sollten die Schmerzen schnell nachlassen. Nach einigen Tagen dürfte die Quetschung dann restlos zurückgegangen sein." Nachdem Pomfrey die besagte Tinktur – die schrecklich nach altem Käse roch und zudem noch aussah, wie eine fettige Suppe aus Froschlaich – auf den Fuß geschmiert hatte, entließ sie den humpelnden Elicius aus dem Krankensaal. Sie drückte Erinys das Glas mit der restlichen Tinktur in die Hand und bat sie, den Fuß ihres Bruders damit zwei Mal täglich einzureiben. Erinys nickte nur automatisch und folgte den ärztlichen Instruktionen kaum noch. Sie war so furchtbar müde, dass ausgerechnet der angeschlagene Elicius sie fast schon zum Gehen überreden musste. Erinys war es egal, sie hätte sich auch in irgendein kleines Putzschränkchen legen und dort schlafen können. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichten sie schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum, Erinys wünschte ihrem Bruder eine gute Nacht (obwohl es gerade mal zehn Uhr morgens war) und schlurfte in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, war sie auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Als Erinys am späten Nachmittag wieder erwachte, war sie milde überrascht, als man ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum einen versiegelten Brief in die Hand drückte. Sie kratzte den grünen Wachs ab, in der Gewissheit, dass die Farbe Grün sicher in irgendeiner Verbindung mit dem Hause Slytherin stehen musste. Der Brief entpuppte sich auch tatsächlich als eine Mitteilung von Professor Slughorn, der Erinys schriftlich darauf vorbereitete, dass er und Professor Dumbledore nach dem Abendessen mit ihr sprechen wollten.

Erinys blieb natürlich keine andere Wahl, als sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen. Das erste Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore war schließlich relativ gut verlaufen und Erinys war sich sicher, dass ihr nun nicht viel mehr als eine ordentliche Strafarbeit drohen würde. Hauspunkte konnte Slytherin ja ohnehin nicht mehr verlieren, die gesammelte Idiotie des Werwolfsfanklubs hatte ein erschreckend leeres Punkteglas hinterlassen.

„Ah, Sie sind pünktlich wie ich sehe", grüßte Albus Dumbledore Erinys, als sie gleich nach dem Abendessen gehorsam zu den beiden Professoren getrabt war.

Professor Dumbledore tupfte sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund und Erinys sah, dass auf dem Stoff ein popelnder Troll aufgestickt war, aus dessen breiten Maul noch eine halbe Ziege hing.

„Ein Geschenk von meinem Bruder", erklärte der Professor lächelnd, nachdem er wohl Erinys angewiderten Blick bemerkt hatte. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade besonders appetitlich, besonders da die Stickerei so detailreich und lebensecht ist."

„Detailreich ist gar kein Ausdruck", murmelte Erinys und versuchte verzweifelt sich nicht weiter auf den schleimgrünen Trollpopel zu konzentrieren. Ihr Appetit würde sicherlich die nächsten paar Tage darunter leiden.

Professor Slughorn bot Erinys einen leeren Platz am Lehrertisch an, der normalerweise Professor Hellingsgard gehörte. Erinys setzte sich unbehaglich auf den viel zu großen Stuhl und ließ ihren Blick kurz über die Halle schweifen. Von hier aus hatte sie die vier Haustische gut im Blick, doch außer drei tuschelnden Hufflepuffmädchen und einem Slytherinjungen im Halbschlaf war kein anderer Schüler mehr anwesend.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Erinys wandte sich wieder den beiden Professoren zu.

Dumbledore nickte. „Allerdings. Professor Slughorn und ich haben einen eiligen Briefwechsel mit Direktor Dippet geführt und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass eine anständige Strafarbeit die beste Lösung für Sie. Nun, aber wir sind auch der Meinung, dass wir es nicht bei Pokalschrubben und Bettpfannensäuberung belassen können."

„Nicht?", fragte Erinys erstaunt und machte große Augen. Sie hatte bereits von vielen Schülern gehört, dass die Säuberung der Bettpfannen eine furchtbare Bestrafung war und Erinys konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es etwas noch Schlimmeres geben konnte...außer vielleicht das Zureiten alter, bockiger Schulbesen unter Aufsicht von Madame Burgunda.

Slughorn ergriff nun das Wort. „Wir dachten da eher an eine Maßnahme, die ihrerseits zu etwas mehr Verantwortungsbewusstein führt. Und da bin ich auf die fabelhafte Idee gekommen, dass Sie eine kleine Arbeit in Hogsmeade annehmen könnten. Sie kennen doch sicherlich den _Vollen_ _Goldtopf_, der Süßwarenladen der Familie Harkiss?"

Erinys nickte bestätigend und ließ Slughorn weitersprechen. „Mrs. Harkiss ist schon etwas betagt und würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn man ihr zur Hand gehen würde", erzählte er strahlend. „Da dachte ich mir, dass eine junge, aufgeweckte Schülerin wie Sie genau die richtige Besetzung wäre, nicht wahr?"

Erinys blickte flehend von einem zum anderen Professor, doch sie ahnte bereits, dass keine Macht der Welt sie davor bewahren würde, fortan während ihrer Freizeit für eine alte Schachtel zu arbeiten. „Muss ich etwa täglich ganz nach Hogsmeade marschieren?", fragte sie entrüstet.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Ms. Norcross", stellte Professor Dumbledore mit milder Stimme klar. „Wir wollen nicht, dass die Arbeit Sie vom Lernen abhält. Es reicht, wenn sie alle zwei Wochen mit der alten Mrs. Harkiss zusammenarbeiten. Ihre Aufgabe wird vornehmlich darin bestehen, den Käufern die verschiedenen Süßwaren zusammenzusuchen und zu verpacken. Alles in allem dürfte das eine interessante Erfahrung für Sie werden, Ms. Norcross."

Erinys konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre linke Augenbraue voller Skepsis in die Höhe schnellte. „Sicher…", murmelte sie sarkastisch. „Das dürfte interessant werden…"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Eines musste Erinys Ulysses lassen: Der kleine Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw war um einiges sturer als sie je vermutet hätte. Zumindest hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sein Groll länger anhalten würde als zwölf Stunden, bevor er versuchen würde, den Streit so schnell wie möglich zu schlichten. Doch diesmal war Ulysses Wut ausdauernder und am nächsten Tag, genaugenommen am frühen Morgen, beschloss Erinys ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Natürlich verlange es ihr Stolz, dass sie möglichst desinteressiert und scheinbar zufällig an seinem Sitzplatz an einem der Fenster vorbeigeschlendert kam.

„Was liest du denn da?", fragte sie kühl. Ulysses hätte vor Schreck beinahe das Buch fallengelassen, doch es gelang ihm gerade rechtzeitig, es zuzuklappen und in seiner Schultasche verschwinden zu lassen. Und natürlich tat er das so ungeschickt, dass Erinys volle drei Sekunden einen Blick auf den Titel des Buches werfen konnte. Leicht erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue. „_Endlich Frei. Ein Leben ohne Muggel._ Ich wusste nicht, dass du so radikal eingestellt bist."

Ulysses antwortete nicht und daher beschloss Erinys einfach weiterzuplappern, um den Jungen aus der Reserve zu locken. „Ich weiß sehr wohl dass das Buch verboten ist. Der _Tagesprophet_ bezeichnete es als volksverhetzend und rassistisch. Und das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum die Hälfte der Slytherinschüler bereits einen Blick hineingeworfen hat. Wir wollen unseren schlechten Ruf schließlich gerecht werden."

Ulysses schwieg sich weiterhin aus, starrte nur mit festem Blick an die Wand und presste den Mund zusammen.

„Ich habe auch ein paar Seiten gelesen. Imperia Malfoy hat mir ihr Exemplar in die Hand gedrückt. Allerdings", Erinys zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern, „halte ich das Buch für ziemlichen Unsinn. Wenn man die uneheliche Tochter einer Squib ist und dazu noch in einer Muggelkleinstadt aufgewachsen ist, ist man nahezu immun gegen diese Art von Verblendung. Ich kann über Muggel-Klischees einfach nicht lachen, denn ich weiß ja, dass es nur Klischees sind. Ich kenne nun mal mehr Muggel als Magier. Aber sag mal, Ulysses, warum liest du so ein Buch?"

Ulysses schien zuerst an seinem Schweigen festhalten zu wollen, doch nach einigen Sekunden bröckelte seine unnahbare Fassade und er antwortete monoton: „Mein Großvater hat mir das Buch zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

„Aha." Erinys nickte. „Aber deshalb brauchst du doch nicht so ein Gesicht zu machen. Deine Familie besitzt nur ein schwarzes Schaf, in meiner Familie ist quasi die ganze Herde erkrankt."

„Schön für dich", murrte Ulysses leise.

Erinys hielt inne und straffte die Schultern. „_Schön für dich_?!", echote sie überlaut. „Willst du jetzt etwa ewig maulig bleiben?"

Seine grauen Augen musterten sie mit einer deutlichen Spur Wut. „Wieso ewig? Ich dachte eigentlich, die Schulleitung würde dich aus Hogwarts schmeißen. Offenbar hat sie das aber nicht getan."

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Da sollte dir eigentlich klar werden, dass seine Reaktion völlig übertrieben ist! Du tust gerade so als ob ich eure Königin umgebracht hätte!"

Ulysses öffnete seinen Mund, zweifelsohne um ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit weiter anzufeuern, doch er hielt inne, als eine Schülerin um die Ecke bog. Auch Erinys blickte auf, denn in diesem Teil Hogwarts trieben sich nur selten Personen herum, was wohl der Grund war, dass sie und Ulysses viele Stunden ihrer Freizeit hier verbracht hatten.

Doch diese Schülerin hier, die gerade scheinbar zufällig dahergeschlendert kam, war Erinys leider mehr als gut bekannt: Es war Klemencia Greene, deren wasserblaue Augen sich verwundert weiteten, als sie Erinys entdeckte.

Ulysses packte seine Schultasche und ließ sich von der Fensterbank gleiten. „Hallo Blondie", grüßte er die Gryffindor und seine Stimme klang dabei hörbar erleichtert.

„Was machst du denn hier?", giftete Erinys das jüngere Mädchen an. Natürlich, eigentlich hatte Klemencia das Recht dazu, sich hier in diesem Korridor herumzutreiben, aber Erinys wollte sie nicht in ihrer Nähe haben. Zu Klees eigener Sicherheit wäre es besser gewesen, sie hätte einen großen Bogen um Erinys gemacht.

„Ich hole Ulysses ab", entschuldigte Klee sich pampig und funkelte dabei finster zurück. „Wir sind für heute verabredet."

Ulysses duckte sich, als Erinys ihm einen feurigen und ungemein zornigen Blick zuwarf. „Du bist ein Verräter", knurrte sie. „Kaum fängst du Streit mit mir an, schleichst du dich zu deinem kleinen, dämlichen Blondschopf zurück."

Ulysses sagte nichts, aber im Anbetracht von Klees lauter Stimme wäre er wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht zu Wort gekommen. „Er schleicht sich nicht zurück. Ulysses und ich haben uns in keine bekloppte Feindschaft hineingesteigert, ganz im Gegenteil zu dir und Liam!", bellte das blonde Mädchen. „Wenn du auf mich wütend bist, Erinys, dann ist das deine Sache!"

Erinys zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern, ignorierte die keifende Klee und suchte Ulysses Blick. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich nie wieder unterstütze", stellte sie mit kühler Stimme klar. „Ich habe dich verteidigt, als Blondie und Liam dich übel behandelt haben. Du kannst nicht einfach heimlich Frieden schließen und mich dabei außen vor lassen. Aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal. Spiel ruhig mit deiner kleinen Freundin oder knutscht rum oder was auch immer."

Bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Wortes „Knutschen" flammten Klees Wangen feuerrot auf. Sie schien sich irgendwie verbal verteidigen zu wollen, doch ihr Mund schnappte nur ein paar Mal auf und zu, so als ob die Worte über ihre eigene Zunge stolpern würden. Ulysses blieb hingegen gefasst. Er packte Klee vorsichtig am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Erinys stand einige Sekunden mit verschränkten Armen da und beobachtete, wie sich beide eiligst davonstahlen. Dann wurde ihr aber klar, dass sie ihre entfachte Wut über Ulysses zumindest mit einem kleinen Finale besiegeln sollte. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und brachte Ulysses Schultasche mittels eines Zaubers dazu, dass der Stoff an einer Stelle aufriss. Der Inhalt purzelte zu Boden, unter anderem auch das verbotene Buch, das Ulysses von seinem Großvater zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Klemencia hatte es natürlich sofort entdeckt und sie starrte perplex auf den Titel „_Endlich Frei. Ein Leben ohne Muggel"._

„Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, Klee, dass Ulysses zur Zeit ein wenig verblendet ist. Die Information dürfte dir sicher nützlich sein, schließlich taucht in deinem Stammbaum auch der ein oder andere Muggel auf, nicht? Wie gesagt, Ulysses kann Muggel partout nicht ausstehen."

Ulysses wirbelte zu Erinys herum und in seinem Blick lag eine solch kristallklare Wut, dass Erinys Herz sich im ersten Moment etwas entsetzt zusammenzog. Ulysses warf ihr eine Beleidigung an den Kopf, die sie nie zuvor im Leben gehört hatte. Fragte sich nur woher er diesen Ausdruck kannte. Vielleicht von Imbellis Ermay?

„Danke gleichfalls", sagte Erinys nur. „Aber warum so verärgert? Ich habe Klee bloß einen Tipp gegeben."

„Du redest bescheuerten Blödsinn! Du weißt doch genau dass dieses Buch…!", er hielt inne, straffte die Schultern und sammelte dann schnell seine verstreuten Sachen auf. Noch etwas schneller als zuvor, eilten er und Klee schließlich den Gang entlang und ließen die wütende Erinys alleine zurück.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Jaaa, nur noch ein einziges Kapitel! Ich freue mich tierisch auf das Ende. Denn sobald diese FF hier abgeschlossen ist, kann ich endlich mit dem Schreiben meiner dritten Todesser-FF (Umbra Inkognito) beginnen. Seit Monaten warte ich schon darauf, endlich damit anzufangen zu können.

**Mila: **Die Idee, Tom einzubringen kam mir auch sehr spontan. Aber ich bin sehr froh über diesen Einfall, denn gerade sein Auftreten wird den Verlauf der Story sehr beeinflussen…

Und ja, es wird ein drittes Schuljahr geben. Aber das werde ich auch erst nach dem Erscheinen des 7. HP-Bandes veröffentlichen. Zuvor werde ich nämlich noch meine bisherigen FFs umschreiben und neu veröffentlichen. Demnach wird es eine Zeit dauern, bis das dritte Schuljahr an der Reihe ist, denn zuerst sind die Neuauflagen von Schuljahr 1 und 2 und der erste Teil der Todesser-Trilogie dran.

**Tami9:** Ich glaube, deine Sorge um Professor Binns ist berechtigt

Wie gesagt, ich habe ja schon einmal irgendwann angekündigt, dass es sich bei dem dritten Schuljahr genretechnisch eher um einen Krimi handeln wird. Und es wäre doch seltsam, wenn es in einem Krimi keine Toten gebe, oder? lach

Allerdings habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass mir Rowling mit dem letzten HP-Buch all meine schönen Ideen versauen wird, aber mal abwarten…


	29. Kapitel 29

Hogwarts 1962: Zirkel der Wölfe

Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Edition

**29. Heimwärts**

**Personen:**

Erinys Norcross: _Egoistische_ _Slytherin Drittklässlerin. Beste Freundin von Ulysses_

Elicius Norcross: _Erinys jüngerer Bruder. Wechselte im letzten Jahr auf die norwegische Zauberschule Espengard_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Ravenclaw Zweitklässler. Ein frühreifer Trotzkopf_

Sybill Trelawney: _Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Neigt zu düsteren Weißsagungen…_

Klemencia (Klee) Greene: _Munteres Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Ehemals eine gute Freundin von Erinys, bevor der große Streit losbrach. Ulysses nennt sie stets nur „Blondie"_

Liam Evonshare: _Schweigsamer Gryffindor, der jedoch gerne die Grenzen überschreitet. Liegt im Dauerstreit mit Erinys und ist der beste Freund von Klemencia._

Imbellis Ermay: _Die durchtriebene Slytherin Schönheit die Ulysses Kopf verdrehte und zwei Hufflepuffmädchen ernsthaft schadete. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen sorgte dafür, dass sie aus Hogwarts flog_

Professor Hellingsgard: _Raubeiniger Halbrusse. Er und sein Hauself Kedavra leiten den VgdDK Unterricht. Derzeit mit Madame Burgunda in Indien. _

Madame Burgunda: _Die übergewichtige Lehrerin des Benimmkurses. War schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal verheiratet, doch ihre Gatten hatten stets die Angewohnheit, früh zu versterben… Derzeit mit Professor Hellingsgard in Indien._

**Geister und Verstorbene:**

Giles Chapman: _Dieser Mann verschwand im Sommer im Verbotenen Wald. Erinys fand seine Leiche Monate später. Wahrscheinlich wurde Giles von Werwölfen brutal ermordet_

Willigis Wulfgard: _Ein Magier zur Zeit der Gründer. Ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger, dem einst das Land gehörte, auf dem nun Hogwarts steht. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen. Nun ein Geist_

Der weiße Grimm: _Der Geist des toten Wolfes Gwydion. Zur Zeit der Gründer der ständige Gefährte Wulfgards. Starb durch eine Rotte von Warzenschweinen_

**Personengruppen:**

Die Klobande: _Bestehend aus den drei jugendlichen Slytherins Veikko, Erebus und Prester. Ziehen Jüngeren mit Nonsens-Steuern das Geld aus der Tasche_

Der Werwolfsfanklub: _Gegründet von Veikko, Erebus und Prester, zu Ehren ihres verschwundenen Kumpels Garm. Der Klub ist besonders unter den Slytherins beliebt_

**Bisherige Handlung:** Weil Erinys das Denkarium von Professor Dumbledore geklaut hat, wird ihr eine Strafarbeit aufgetragen: Zwei Mal im Monat soll in fortan Hogsmeade arbeiten, in dem Süßwarenladen der Familie Harkiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ihr Streit mit Ulysses sorgte dafür, dass Erinys die Trennung von ihrem Bruder nicht ganz so leicht verkraftete. Doch die Winterferien gingen zu Ende und ebenso Elicius Besuch in Großbritannien. Als er schließlich nach Norwegen zurückgekehrt war, litt Erinys vor allem unter Langeweile. Mit Ulysses und Elicius hatte sie sonst den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit verbracht und mit ihren anderen Freundinnen – vor allem Klemencia Greene und Sybill Trelawney – hatte Erinys sich bereits vor Monaten verkracht. Allerdings machte sie sich darüber kaum Gedanken. Sie neigte einfach dazu, andere Mädchen zu vergraulen.

Die Strafarbeit sollte sich hingegen als nette Abwechslung herausstellen: Der _Volle Goldtopf_ war die Adresse für Nascherein in Hogsmeade und die Familie Harkiss behandelte Erinys außerordentlich freundlich. Die Familie bestand aus drei Mitgliedern: Mrs. Harkiss war eine füllige und etwas fahrige alte Dame weit über Einhundert. Sie arbeitete meist hinter der Ladentheke und neigte dazu, Knuts und Sickel zu verwechseln.

An ihrem ersten Arbeitstag wurde Erinys von Professor Dumbledore nach Hogsmeade begleitet und Mrs. Harkiss hatte darauf bestanden, beiden jeweils eine riesige Tasse mit heißer Schokolade zu füllen. Erinys war schon nach wenigen Schlucken schlecht geworden, denn das Getränk war so verboten schokoladig, als hätte Mrs. Harkiss ganze Schokoladentafeln eingeschmolzen.

Dann gab es noch die Urenkelkinder von Mrs. Harkiss: Ciceron und seine ältere Schwester Luscinia Harkiss. Beide waren nur wenige Jahre älter als Erinys und alles andere als streng. Sie erlaubten ihr sogar, so viel zu naschen wie sie wollte. Das stellte sich allerdings als schwierige Aufgabe heraus, denn die Familie Harkiss produzierte so fettigen Süßkram, dass man bereits nach einer Handvoll pappsatt war und dem verschmähten Rest in den Verkaufsregalen höchstens sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwerfen konnte.

Der erste Arbeitstag endete ohne das Erinys überhaupt gearbeitet hatte. Mrs. Harkiss schnackte im Hinterzimmer mit Albus Dumbledore und Ciceron kümmerte sich um die Kunden, während Luscinia Erinys alles Mögliche zeigte und erklärte – und sich dabei den Bauch voll stopfte.

Zwei Wochen später – Ulysses ignorierte Erinys weiterhin – fiel Erinys zweiter Arbeitstag ausgerechnet auf den offizielle Hogsmeade-Tag, an dem die älteren Jahrgänge der Schule das Zauberdorf besuchen durften. Erinys war frustriert, sie verspürte nicht die geringste Lust ihre Schulkollegen an der Ladentheke zu bedienen. Sicher würde man sie mit Fragen über den Grund ihrer Strafarbeit geradezu löchern. Doch sie verwarf tapfer alle Überlegungen sich krank zu stellen und machte sich kurz vor dem Frühstück auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

„Hier, das solltest du anziehen". Kaum hatte Erinys den Laden betreten, drückte Mrs. Harkiss ihr eine knallgelbe Schürze in die Hand – jeder Mitarbeiter trug diesen modischen Totalschaden. Abgesehen von dem grässlichen Gelb, war auf der Schürze noch ein Kobold gemalt. Das Abbild war verzaubert, so dass der Kobold in regelmäßigen Abständen zu tanzen begann, er trug einen goldenen Topf voller Süßkram in den runzeligen, breiten Händen. Erinys band sich kommentarlos die Schürze um. Das Gelb biss sich ganz furchtbar mit ihrer schwarzen Schulkleidung und den ebenso schwarzen Haaren – sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einer überdimensionalen Wespe.

Zwei Slytherinschülerinnen, Coco Mahiri und Aello Rigbey, betreten eine Stunde später den Laden und lachten, als sie Erinys sahen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", kicherte Coco.

Erinys hatte keinen Außenstehenden von ihrem Denkariumsausflug erzählt und somit wusste auch niemand von ihrer Strafarbeit. Um weitere Fragen in Voraus zu vermeiden sagte Erinys: „Ich bessere mein Taschengeld auf."

Sie wusste, hätte sie die Strafarbeit nur mit einer Silbe erwähnt, würde sie im Slytherinkerker demnächst Interviews geben müssen.

Coco und Aello gaben ihre Bestellungen auf, Erinys zückte zwei große Papiertüten und suchte die verschiedenen Süßigkeiten zusammen. Mit halbem Ohr verfolgte sie das Gespräch der beiden jüngeren Mädchen, bis sie plötzlich gebannt innehielt.

„…ja, das mit Professor Hellingsgard ist komisch, was?", sagte Aello gerade. „Man verschwindet doch nicht einfach spurlos vom Erdboden, oder?"

„Aber der Madame Burgunda ist nichts passiert. Die ist immer noch in Indien, hab ich gehört. Ich dachte die beiden wären auf so einer Art romantischen Reise?"

„Ich dachte, die hätten spontan entschlossen zu heiraten? Imperia Malfoy sagte, sie hätte eine Grußkarte von einer gewissen Barbette Burgunda-Hellingsgard erhalten, weißt du? Die hat seinen Namen angenommen, das muss wohl heißen, sie sind verheiratet, nicht?"

Erinys hätte beinahe die halbgefüllten Papiertüten fallengelassen. Wie ein Automat drehte sie sich zu Aello und Coco um. „Was, was, was?", stammelte sie. Bei der ganzen Informationsflut wusste sie gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte zu fragen. „Habt ihr gerade gesagt, Hellingsgard sei _verschwunden_?!"

Coco nickte. „Hast du das denn gar nicht mitbekommen? Direktor Dippet hat es gleich nach dem Frühstück erwähnt."

„Ich habe nicht gefrühstückt, ich bin sofort nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Aber wartet mal, wollt ihr mir jetzt echt sagen, Hellingsgard sei _weg_?" Sie war noch immer vollkommen perplex.

„Direktor Dippet sagte, Madame Burgunda hätte sich vor ein paar Tagen an die Schule gewandt und mitgeteilt, dass Professor Hellingsgard verschwunden sei. Die beiden haben wohl in Indien geheiratet und kurze Zeit später war er unauffindbar", fuhr Coco fort.

„Nun…eigentlich verständlich, oder? Wenn er tatsächlich die verrückte Burgunda geheiratet hat, wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch weggelaufen." Erinys kratzte sich am Kopf und rief sich die Gerüchte ins Gedächtnis zurück, die über Burgunda existierten: Die Frau war bereits mehrmals verheiratet gewesen, doch ihre sämtlichen Ehemänner hatten die höchst verdächtige Angewohnheit gehabt, früh und tragisch ums Leben zu kommen.

Konnte es sein, dass Hellingsgard also gar nicht weggelaufen war, sondern…?

Sie kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Aello und Coco schoben ihr das Geld über den Tresen und Erinys zählte den Betrag über der altmodischen Kasse ab, die garantiert aus der Muggelwelt stammen musste. Mrs. Harkiss sammelte Muggelzeug, außer der Kasse besaß sie noch Radios, Funkgeräte und – warum auch immer – einen handsignierten Lederfußball, auf dem sich irgendein englischer Spieler mit Stift und deutlichen Blutflecken verewigt hatte.

Als die beiden Slytherinmädchen den Laden verlassen hatten, ließ sich Erinys auf ihrem Stuhl sinken und dachte über den mysteriösen Ausgang der Indienreise nach. Ob die Lehrer Hogwarts ihren verschwundenen Kollegen bereits suchten? Ob sie Madame Burgunda überhaupt verdächtigt hatten, ihren frischgeheirateten Ehemann ermordet zu haben?

Noch während Erinys die Fakten in ihrem Kopf durchging, bimmelte das Goldglöckchen der Tür und kündigte einen neuen Gast ein. Sybill Trelawney kam in den Laden hineingeschwebt und stierte Erinys durch ihre überdimensionale Brille an. „Was tust du denn hier?", erkundigte sie ich.

Erinys zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch sie verkniff sich eine spöttische Bemerkung über Sybills angebliche Seherfähigkeiten. „Was möchtest du kaufen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ungesüßte Rosinen. Einhundertsechsunddreißig Gramm, bitte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Es war nicht besonders einfach, genau Einhundertsechsunddreißig Gramm abzuwiegen. Am Ende musste Erinys einige der ungesüßten Rosinen sogar vier- und sechsteilen, damit Sybill zufrieden war. Und überhaupt, welcher gesunde Mensch bestellte ausgerechnet Rosinen, wenn man sich in einem Laden voller Schokolade, Kuchen und Karamell befand?

Wieder musste Erinys sich eine bissige Bemerkung verkneifen. „Darf es sonst noch etwas sein, Sybill? Trockene Backoblaten vielleicht, oder doch besser Vogeleingeweide?"

„Vogeleingeweide?"

„Du weißt schon…Hellseher versuchen oftmals etwas in Gedärme hineinzuinterpretieren. Zum Beispiel der Zeitpunkt der nächsten Nasenbluten, oder wann sie sich das nächste Mal in den Finger schneiden werden –"

„Mein Inneres Auge ist feinsinnig genug! Ich brauche keine Tiergedärme um dir zu sagen, dass dein Leben ohnehin verflucht und verpfuscht ist, Erinys Norcross!"

Erinys knallte ihr die Papiertüte mit den ungesüßten Rosinen vor die Nase. „Fünf Knuts, bitte!"

„Du solltest dich entspannen!", riet Sybill ihr, während sie das Geld abzählte. „Seit du dich mit Ulysses verstritten hast, bist du sogar noch gereizter als sonst."

Erinys lachte trocken auf, doch für eine schnippische Antwort fehlte ihr irgendwie die – nun ja – „Schnippigkeit". Sie beließ es dabei, Sybill einen böswilligen Blick zuzuwerfen und war heilfroh, als sie den Laden wieder für sich alleine hatte.

Der restliche Arbeitstag verlief relativ unspektakulär. Gegen Mittag traten die Professoren Dumbledore und Slughorn an ihre Theke und fachsimpelten über all die zuckerhaltigen Neuheiten im _Vollen Goldtopf_, Slughorn begnügte sich aber schließlich mit einer Tüte kandierter Früchte und Dumbledore gab sich mit einer Packung Schokofrösche zufrieden.

„Ich sollte mir demnächst einen kleinen Abstecher in die Muggelwelt gönnen", sagte er zu Erinys. „Ich bin ganz verrückt nach deren Naschkram. Sie auch, Erinys?"

„Nun, Sir", sagte sie. „Zumindest verzichten die Muggel auf Toffees mit Popel- oder Ohrenschmalzgeschmack."

Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt. „Das beweißt mal wieder, dass die nichtmagische Welt viel zu häufig unterschätzt wird, nicht wahr?"

Kurz nachdem die Professoren den Laden verlassen hatten, stolzierte die dreiköpfige Klobande hinein und baute sich vor der Theke auf. Veikko Johnson fuhr sich so theatralisch durch sein üppiges Blondhaar, als hätte er einen Werbevertrag für Haarshampoo unterschrieben.

Prester Penkins grinste Erinys schadenfroh an. „Guckt mal, Veikko, Erebus. Der Kleinen ist wohl das Taschengeld ausgegangen, wie? Haben Mami und Papi kein Geld mehr gehabt, Norcross? Musst du jetzt hier arbeiten um satt zu werden?"

„Ja", stimmte Erebus Nott mitein. „Hab gehört, ihre Mutter singt in schäbigen Muggellokalen und muss ihre Kinder hungern lassen, weil sie immer pleite ist. Deshalb bist du wohl auch so dürr, was Erinys? Ist bestimmt richtig mies, wenn man kein Geld hat, hm?"

Erinys konnte der Klobande nur einen Bruchteil der Schokolade einpacken, die sie bestellt hatten, denn wie sich herausstellte hatte Prester Penkins ein Loch in seiner Schuluniform, so dass ihm das gesamte Geld im Laufe des Tages herausgefallen war. Rot bis über die Ohren, verließ die pleitegegangene Klobande den Laden und Erinys war plötzlich diejenige, die schadenfroh grinsen konnte.

Am Nachmittag wurden die Besuche der anderen Schüler seltener und blieben schließlich ganz aus. Der Hogsmeadebesuch musste offiziell zuende gegangen sein. Erinys sah auf die großväterliche Standuhr in der Ecke, deren Zeiger das Muster von Zuckerstangen trugen. Ihr Arbeitstag endete in gut einer Stunde, worüber sie sehr erleichtert war. Hätte sie wenigstens Geld für ihre Aushilfe bekommen, hätten sich die Anstrengungen wenigstens gelohnt. Stattdessen sah sie nicht einen Knut, denn Strafarbeiten wurden in Hogwarts nun mal nicht bezahlt.

Allerdings rentierte sich ihre Arbeit auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise. Mrs. Harkiss hinkte aus der Hinterstube herbei und stützte sich dabei schwer auf ihren Gehstock. „Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, du müsstest demnächst ein wichtiges Referat halten, Erinys. Er erwartet viel von dir und ist schon ganz gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Er sagte, du hättest sensationelles über die Gründerzeit herausgefunden."

Erinys lächelte schwach, doch eigentlich war diese „Sensation" nur ein schwacher Trost. Im Zuge ihres Referats hatte sie schlimme Dinge ertragen müssen und hatte fast noch Schlimmeres verbrochen. Sie hatte Sybill Trelawney angeflunkert, die halbverweste Leiche von Giles Chapman in den verbotenen Wäldern entdeckt, ein wertvolles Denkarium gestohlen, einen Mord beobachtet und sich schlussendlich mit ihrem besten Freund Ulysses zerstritten. Auch wenn Erinys es nicht zugeben würde, die ganze Geschichte rund um Willigis Wulfgard und den weißen Grimm hatte ihr stark zugesetzt, sie hatte vieles verlorenen und nur wenig gewonnen.

„Sensationell ist es auf jeden Fall…allerdings mehr für einen Historiker."

„Für welches Fach ist denn das Referat gedacht?", erkundigte sich die alte Frau.

„Geisterkunde…" Erinys sah auf. „Waren Sie gut in dem Fach, Mrs. Harkiss?"

„Oh, ich muss dich enttäuschen, mein Liebes. Geisterkunde gab es zu meiner Zeit nicht einmal. Während der fast tausendjährigen Geschichte Hogwarts, wurden viele Fächer mehrmals an- und wieder abgeschafft. Zu meiner Zeit gab es zum Beispiel ein Fach mit dem Namen „magische Zaubergeschlechter" und dort hatte man nichts anderes zu tun, als die Stammbäume bedeutender Zauberfamilien auswendig zu lernen. Professor Dumbledore wird den Unterricht noch gut in Erinnerung haben, als Schüler hat er das Fach wirklich verabscheut." Sie klatschte die runzeligen Hände zusammen und kicherte vergnügt.

„Sie und Professor Dumbledore waren in der selben Klasse?", fragte Erinys nach.

„Oh ja, wir waren gute Freunde. Es war immer sehr lustig mit Albus, es ist auch jetzt noch sehr lustig mit ihm. Ich freue mich immer, wenn er zu Besuch kommt. Aber Albus ist nun mal Albus, die meisten Leute mögen ihn." Sie richtete ihre alterstrüben Augen unverbannt auf Erinys und lächelte wissend. „Darum verscherze es dir nicht mit ihm, mein Mädchen. Er ist gütig, ja, selbst Dieben gegenüber."

Erinys schluckte hart und senkte automatisch den Blick. „Sie wissen also davon…?", murmelte sie mit auslaufender Stimme.

„Natürlich. Albus hat mir alles berichtet. Aber er meint es gut mit dir, er sieht das Gute in dir. Und muss eine Menge Gutes in deinem Herzen sein, sonst hätte er nicht so versöhnlich gelächelt, als er mir von deiner Tat berichtete."

Erinys wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und eine Welle Scham und Verlegenheit erfasste sie. Das Vertrauen, das Dumbledore in sie setzte, musste immens sein, sonst hätte er sie sicherlich schon längst aufgegeben. Erinys konnte nur nicht sagen, ob sie dieses Vertrauen überhaupt verdiente, sie hatte so vieles im Leben falsch gemacht und ihre Fehler häuften sich weiterhin.

„Albus Dumbledore hat mir sicher nicht umsonst von deinem Referat erzählt", fuhr Mrs. Harkiss freundlich fort. „Ich habe in meiner Jugend immer glänzende Referate gehalten und ich kenne mich sehr gut mit der Geschichte der vier Gründer aus. Nun, oder sollte ich sagen fünf Gründer? Du siehst, ich wusste schon von Willigis Wulfgard lange bevor du überhaupt geboren warst. Wie wärs wenn ich dir ein wenig unter die Arme greife? Bei einem solch wichtigen Referat darf man schließlich nicht klecksen und nicht schlampen. Da muss alles perfekt sein." Kameradschaftlich knuffte die alte Frau Erinys Schulter und lachte gackernd wie ein Huhn.

„Sie würden mir wirklich dabei helfen?" Erinys konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, doch ein Gedanke überschattete dieses Gefühl selbstverständlich. „Dürfen sie das denn, Mrs. Harkiss? Ich meine, es ist ja eigentlich meine Aufgabe, was ist, wenn herauskommt dass man mir geholfen hat?"

„Wäre das wirklich so tragisch, Erinys? Jeder Mensch nimmt irgendwann in seinem Leben mal die Hilfe eines anderen an, oder? In Hogwarts ist es eine Ehrensache seine Mitschüler zu unterstützen – _unterstützen_, nicht abschreiben lassen oder die Lösung vordiktieren. Und, wie gesagt, Albus hat dein anstehendes Referat sicherlich nicht umsonst erwähnt, oder?"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Mrs. Harkiss Mithilfe erwies sich als wahrer Glücksgriff. Die alte Frau wusste eine Menge über die Gründerzeit und sie war diejenige, die endlich ein wenig Ordnung in Erinys zum Teil sehr wirre Aufzeichnungen brachte.

Mrs. Harkiss reiches Wissen über die Gründung Hogwarts war sicherlich auch der Grund, warum sie auch so fasziniert über Erinys Erkenntnisse war. Erinys erzählte von ihrem Sturz in das Denkarium und von den uralten Erinnerungen, in der unter anderem Salazar Slytherin seinen feigen Mord an Willigis Wulfgard verewigt hatte.

„Was für ein Erlebnis", murmelte Mrs. Harkiss eines Sonntagnachmittags vor sich hin. „Fast Eintausend Jahre lang wusste niemand was wirklich hinter Willigis Tod stand – und dann wird die Wahrheit quasi durch Zufall von einem kleinen Mädchen aufgedeckt."

Erinys runzelte sie Stirn. „Nicht ganz, Mrs. Harkiss. Vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren hat schon mal jemand die Wahrheit herausgefunden. Ein Slytherinschüler namens Tom…aber er hat sein Wissen für sich behalten, warum auch immer."

„Tom, ja?" Plötzlich war Mrs. Harkiss sehr still und rührte wie ein Automat mit dem Löffel in ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Oh, natürlich, natürlich. War zu seiner Zeit sehr bekannt in Hogwarts, er muss ein außergewöhnlich talentierter Schüler gewesen sein…" Wieder schwieg die Alte. Beim Sprechen hatte sie scheinbar noch versucht, Heiterkeit zu verbreiten, doch nun waren ihre dunklen Augen klein und nachdenklich.

Erinys Neugierde regte sich, als ob sich in ihrem Kopf ein großer, schnüffelnder Jagdhund befinden würde. „Stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm?", fragte sie.

Mrs. Harkiss schreckte förmlich aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Wie? Oh nein, nein! Das einzige was nicht stimmte, war, dass Tom offensichtlich nicht besonders gerne Süßigkeiten aß. Er war kein einziges Mal in meinem Laden, ungeheuerlich was?" Sie lachte, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Erinys grinste gezwungen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob Mrs. Harkiss ihr etwas vorenthielt, genau wie Albus Dumbledore sein Wissen über diesen Tom nur stückweise preisgegeben hatte. Aber Erinys beschloss, diesbezüglich nicht weiter nachzuharken. Sie schnüffelte ohnehin schon zu viel und zu dreist in den Angelegenheiten ihrer Mitmenschen herum und sie wollte Dumbledores Gnade nicht überstrapazieren.

Also richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Referat und las sich ihre letzten, handschriftlichen Sätze durch. Der Frühsommer war inzwischen über das Land hereingebrochen und die meisten Schüler sorgten sich um die bevorstehenden Prüfungen. Erinys hatte ebenfalls kaum Zeit sich anderen Dingen zu widmen. Gleich nach dem regulären Unterricht, begann sie für die Prüfung zu lernen und jeden zweiten Sonntag, nach ihrer Arbeit hinter der Theke des _Vollen Goldtopfs_, schuftete sie an ihrem Aufsatz in Geisterkunde. Mrs. Harkiss half ihr dabei zwar tatkräftig, aber sie achtete auch streng darauf, dass Erinys nicht anfing zu schlampen. Inzwischen maß das Referat knapp eine Rolle Pergament und der Text war auf fünfzehn Kapitel verteilt. Ein Kapitel stand jedoch noch aus, doch es fiel Erinys schwer, den Mord an Willigis Wulfgard in Worte zu fassen. Schließlich würden diese Worte dazu führen, dass man Geschichtsbücher umschreiben würde – und diese Tatsache war schon großkotzig genug; Erinys fühlte sich, als sei sie unfreiwillig ins Rampenlicht gezerrt worden.

Mit Ulysses hatte sie in den letzten Monaten kaum ein Wort mehr geredet. Seine Wut schien nach wie vor vorhanden zu sein, doch vielleicht war er auch gerade dabei, sich an den Erinys-losen Zustand zu gewöhnen. Und wenn er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt haben würde, hätte er sicherlich auch kein großes Interesse mehr daran, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben.

Dieser Gedanke verpasste Erinys regelmäßig einen Stich. Natürlich, Ulysses war über ein Jahr jünger als sie und beide neigten dazu, sich ständig wegen jedem Kleinkram zu streiten, doch Erinys konnte es einfach nicht _ertragen_, dass er ihr den Rücken zuwand.

Trost spendete hingegen die Tatsache, dass Elicius im nächsten Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts kehren würde. Sobald ihr Bruder wieder an ihrer Seite sein war, bräuchte sie Ulysses überhaupt nicht mehr. Dann würde sie ihm genauso konsequent den Rücken zukehren wie er ihr.

Ulysses, dieser kleine Idiot, würde schon noch sehen, was er davon hatte.

Erinys lächelte grimmig und bemerkte zu spät, dass ihre Schreibfeder einen gewaltigen Tintenfleck auf die Pergamentseite gekleckst hatte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Erinys hatte alles gegeben, um ihre Nervosität im Bezug auf ihr Referat bestmöglich zu unterdrücken. Nun, am Tag ihres Vortrags, schlugen jedoch all ihre Bemühungen fehl. Sie hatte in der Nacht kaum mehr als eine halbe Stunde geschlafen, hatte keinen Bissen zum Frühstück herunterbekommen, ihr Puls raste und ihre Handflächen waren so verschwitzt, als hätte man sie in einen Bottich Schneckenschleim getaucht.

Sie gab es ungern zu, aber am liebsten wäre sie geflohen. Doch stattdessen stand sie unbewegt vor der Tür des Klassenraumes, starrte gewissermaßen ein Loch in den Boden und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

Binsfeld, der Professor für Geisterkunde, öffnete die Tür und ließ die Schüler eintreten. Erinys schlurfte ihren Klassenkameraden hinterher, wie eine Todgeweihte auf dem Weg zum Galgen. In ihrem Kopf war alles dunkel und hohl, wahrscheinlich würde sie kein Wort herausbringen.

Es gab ein Gerangel um die Sitzplätze, der Klassenraum war zwar klein, dennoch stand jedem Schüler normalerweise sein fester Platz zu. War ihre Klasse etwa angewachsen? Erinys hob den Blick und fühlte sich, als ob jemand ihr ein Brett vor den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Der Grund für die Überfüllung waren drei Erwachsene, die es sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes bequem gemacht hatten: Professor Dumbledore, der Geschichtsprofessor Binns und die dicke, alte Mrs. Harkiss. Dumbledore und Mrs. Harkiss lächelten Erinys freundlich entgegen, während Binns so dröge dreinblickte, wie eh und je.

„Sie werden doch nicht etwa zuschauen?", rief Erinys, die ihren Anflug von Panik nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

„Ah, ich schätze, das können wir uns nicht entgehen lassen, Erinys", sagte Dumbledore munter.

„Sie wollen unbedingt miterleben, wie ich mich verspreche, wie ich meinen Text vergesse und wie ich mich vor allen blamiere?"

Mrs. Harkiss zwinkerte und sie lächelte noch ein wenig breiter. „Das wollen wir doch nicht hoffen. Möchtest du vielleicht ein wenig Schokolade? Das hilft immer." Sie zückte eine kleine Tafel aus ihrem Umhang und brach Erinys einen Riegel ab. Erinys warf einen genauen Blick auf die Verpackung. Ein modriges, gesichtsloses und verhülltes Wesen war dort abgebildet, in seiner schlüpfrigen Leichenhand hielt es jedoch einen vollkommen unpassenden Strauß Blumen. _Bernhard Briggs Beruhigungsnascherei – Spendet Trost bei Alpträumen, Rechnungen, Stress und Dementoren!_

Mrs. Harkiss hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Kaum hatte Erinys ein Stück von der Schokolade abgebissen, wurde ihr förmlich ganz warm uns Herz und ein großer Teil ihrer Sorgenlast war im nu verpufft.

Während Erinys sich an ihren Platz setzte, trat Professor Binsfeld hinter das Pult und nickte den Schülern zu. „Wie ihr sicher alle wisst, ist das hier die letzte Stunde Geisterkunde in diesem Schuljahr. In der nächsten Woche werdet ihr über den Prüfungen schwitzen. Äh, wie euch sicherlich aufgefallen ist, haben wir heute Besuch. Die Professoren Dumbledore und Binns und Mrs. Harkiss, eine Hexe aus Hogsmeade, haben irgendein – nun ja – wissenschaftliches Interesse an den heutigen Vorträgen, oder so." Binsfeld, wie immer ein wenig zerstreut, versuche Ordnung in seinen Pergamentstapel zu bringen. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte und verkündigte laut: „Ah ja, wie ich sehe, sind heute zwei Vorträge an der Tagesordnung. Der eine Vortrag stammt von Sybill Trelawney – wo ist sie denn?"

Der Blick des Professors wanderte durch den vollbesetzten Klassenraum, bis er schließlich die knochige Sybill entdeckt hatte. Die Slytherin mit den buschigen Haaren und den dicken Brillengläsern saß in ihrer üblichen Ecke und spielte vollkommen ungerührt an ihren klimpernden Ohrringen herum.

Professor Binsfeld fuhr stirnrunzelnd fort. „Äh und das zweite Referat stammt aus der Feder von Erinys Norcross. Schön, schön. Dann würde ich sagen, fangen wir alphabetisch an. Erinys, würden Sie bitte vortreten?"

Erinys packte ihre Sachen und nährte sich dem Pult mit hölzernen Schritten.

„Ihr Referat handelte von…ähm…dem weißen Grimm, richtig?", erkundigte sich Binsfeld noch einmal. „Wie gesagt, die Aufgabe lautete, möglichst viel Hintergrundmaterial zu den örtlichen Geistererscheinungen zu sammeln. Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie eine Menge Hintergrundmaterial", fügte er mit einem Blick auf ihren Papierkram hinzu.

„Ähm, nicht nur, Sir", sagte Erinys. „Ich habe die Aufgabe ein wenig ausgebaut."

„Dazu hatten Sie auch mehr als genug Zeit. Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie und Ms. Trelawney die Referate eigentlich schon vor Monaten hätten halten sollen, so wie der Rest der Klasse es getan hat. Allerdings ist ja diese _bedauerliche_ Geschichte dazwischengekommen."

Erinys nickte und verdrängte die Erinnerung an die halbverwesten, madigen Überreste von Giles Chapman so gut es ging. Sie und Sybill hatten sich in den Verbotenen Wald geschlichen, um mehr über Willigis Wulfgard und den weißen Grimm herauszufinden. Doch in Wulfgards Mausoleum hatten sie die Leiche eines Zauberers entdeckt, der von Werwölfen erlegt und zerrissen worden war. Erinys dachte ungern an diesen Augenblick zurück, denn in ihrem Gedächtnis war das widerliche Bild noch immer zu lebendig und der ekelerregende Gestank noch zu frisch.

Sie ordnete kurz ihre Pergamente auf dem Pult und nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen flüchtigen Blick hinüber zu Sybill zu werfen. Das Mädchen hatte aufgehört mit ihren Ohrringen zu spielen und saß stattdessen sehr versteift auf ihrem Platz. Zweifelsohne dachte auch sie gerade an den Toten im Wald zurück.

Dann schwappte Erinys Blick über den Rest der Klasse, inklusive der drei Erwachsenen. Viele der Schüler sahen schläfrig und müde aus, die meisten hingegen sahen erwartungsvoll zu Erinys. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr besser gefiel: Schüler, die während ihres Referates einnickten oder Schüler, die sie mit ihren Blicken durchbohrten.

„Sie können jetzt anfangen, Ms. Norcross", sagte Professor Binsfeld, während er sich seine Brille aus der Tasche fischte und sie beinahe verkehrt herum auf die Nase setzte.

Erinys atmete tief ein, ihr Herz pochte jetzt erschreckend schnell und ihre Handflächen schwitzten immer stärker. Aber an ihrem Referat führte ohnehin kein Weg mehr herum. „Mein Vortrag handelt über zwei wenig bekannte Geistererscheinungen in Hogwarts", begann sie. „Bei dem einen Geist handelt es sich um einen Mann namens Willigis Wulfgard, der zweite Geist wird oft als weißer Grimm bezeichnet, es handelt sich aber um einen normalen weißen Wolf, der einst auf den Namen Gwydion hörte. Beide lebten zur Zeit der Gründer und spielen bei der Erbauung Hogwarts eine wichtige Rolle. Das Land, auf dem heute Hogwarts steht, war einst im Besitz von des Zauberers Willigis Wulfgard, der von der Idee der vier Gründer, eine Schule für magisch Begabte zu errichten, begeistert war. So vermachte er ihnen sein gesamtes Land, half bei der Erbauung der Schule und stand auch sonst mit Rat und Tat zur Seite." Und so erzählte Erinys die ganze Geschichte, reichte den Anwesenden die aufgenommenen Geisterfotos und andere Bilder und allmählich fiel ihr das Reden leichter. Als sie das Kapitel über Wulfgards Ermordung erreichte, schenkten auch die letzten Schüler ihr plötzlich Aufmerksamkeit und die Professoren Binsfeld und Binns blickten auf.

„Ermordung?", warf Binns dazwischen. „Es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass er ermordet worden ist. Es war ein Jagdunfall, alle Quellen belegen das."

„Das bedeutet nur, dass wir es ihr mit einem fast perfekten Mord zu tun haben, Professor", sagte Dumbledore milde. „Quellen können sich irren, vor allem, wenn die Geschichte schon so lange zurückliegt. Erinys Norcross hingegen kann Beweise vorbringen, die sicherer nicht sein könnten. Deshalb habe ich Ihnen ja auch vorgeschlagen, sich den Vortrag unbedingt einmal anzuhören." Er wandte sich von Binns ab und bedeutete Erinys mit einem Kopfnicken fortzufahren.

Also schwatzte Erinys munter weiter und vergaß dabei fast völlig, dass sie es eigentlich mit einer sehr unschönen Geschichte zu tun hatte. Aber andererseits war sie hocherfreut darüber, dass sie Binsfeld, dem Geisterjäger, und Binns, dem Historiker, mit einer ganzen Palette neuer Fakten überraschen konnte. Durch einen blöden Zufall war sie an Informationen gekommen, die kaum jemand vor ihr besessen hatte – wahrscheinlich nur Salazar Slytherin und der ehemalige Hogwartsschüler Tom selbst. Und es war ein unglaublicher Triumph, einmal mehr zu wissen als sämtliche Schulbücher und Historiker zusammen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war das Referat schließlich ausgestanden und Erinys entdeckte eine Menge verwirrte Gesichter unter den Anwesenden. „Äh, ich bin fertig", verkündete sie.

Professor Binsfeld antwortete nicht, schickte sie auch nicht auf ihren Platz zurück, vielmehr starrte er geradewegs zu Dumbledore hinüber, als erwartete er irgendwelche aufklärenden Worte. „War das alles wirklich korrekt?", fragte er mit schleppender Stimme. „Salazar Slytherin war ein Mörder?"

„Das überrascht mich irgendwie überhaupt nicht", murmelte ein Hufflepuff seinem Sitznachbarn zu. Er fing sich ein paar böse Blicke seitens der anwesenden Slytherins ein.

„Ja, es ist wahr, Professor Binsfeld." Dumbledore hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und strich sich über den dunkelgrauen Bart, hinter dem ein Schmunzeln verborgen lag. „Natürlich, es gab schon immer wilde Gerüchte und Spekulationen, aber der entgültige Beweis kam in Form von Salazar Slytherins eigener Erinnerung. Erinys ist nach eintausend Jahren die erste, die diese Erinnerungen entdeckt hat, nicht nur aus Zufall, sondern auf Grund ihres Spürsinns und ihres Ehrgeizes."

Erinys hatte automatisch den Mund geöffnet um zu protestieren. Tom hatte die Wahrheit schon vor etlichen Jahren entdeckt, doch warum erwähnte Dumbledore ihn mit keiner Silbe? Fragend sah sie zu dem Professor hinüber und Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Binsfeld wandte sich zu Erinys. „Ich denke, wenn das alles so seine Richtigkeit hat, verdienst du nur eine Note. Dein Vortrag ist wirklich ein eindeutiges _Ohnegleichen_."

Erinys grinste zufrieden, die Schüler spendeten ihren Applaus und die Beifallsbekundungen der Slytherins fielen besonders laut aus.

Binsfeld trug die Note in eine Liste ein und murmelte vor sich hin: „Und fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin, obwohl sie damit den Minusbereich trotzdem nicht hinter sich lassen können."

In diesem Jahr war Erinys Schulhaus nicht nur trauriger Verlierer, sondern auch neuer Rekordhalter in Sachen Minuspunkte. Ihr Punkteglas hatte sich – dank der Idiotie des Werwolffanklubs – so schlagartig entleert, dass es sich nun schlichtweg zu weigern schien, neue Punkte anzuerkennen. Obwohl die Slytherins in den letzten Monaten wieder einige Punkte sammeln konnten, blieb der Zeiger konsequent auf Null stehen. Gryffindor würde dieses Jahr höchstwahrscheinlich Sieger werden.

Als sich Erinys wieder gesetzt hatte, klopfte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Es war Dumbledore und hinter ihm, breit grinsend, stand die alte Mrs. Harkiss.

„Sehr gut gemacht, mein Kind", gratulierte sie. „Du hast dir die Note mehr als verdient."

„Dankeschön", sagte Erinys und suchte Dumbledores Blick. „Professor, dürfte ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Warum haben Sie nichts über diesen Tom erzählt, Sir? Er hat das Geheimnis zuerst gelüftet. Ist das nicht Geschichtsfälscherei oder so?"

Dumbledore lächelte gutmütig und die Fältchen, die seine blauen Augen umgaben, runzelten sich. „In der Tat, Erinys, Tom hat das Geheimnis gelüftet, doch er zog es vor die Wahrheit zu verschwiegen und für sich zu behalten. Er hätte seinen Ruhm haben können, doch er zog die Geheimniskrämerei vor. Es ist wohl besser, seinen Namen in diesem Zusammenhang ungenannt zu lassen. Dir gebührt die ganze Ehre, Erinys, weil du mindestens so viel Ehrgeiz gezeigt hast wie er, doch im Gegensatz zu Tom teilst du die Wahrheit mit dem Rest der Zauberwelt."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Die Prüfungen kamen und gingen und am Ende des Schuljahres hielt Erinys ein recht stattliches Zeugnis in den Händen. Verglichen mit ihren Noten im letzten Jahr, hatte sie sich enorm gebessert.

Der einzige Wehmutstropfen waren die anstehenden Sommerferien. Erinys hätte die freie Zeit gerne bei den Rathburns verbracht, doch Ulysses hatte in seiner üblichen zurückhaltenden Art durchblicken lassen, dass er auf Erinys Anwesenheit verzichten konnte.

„Wieso das?", hatte sie daraufhin gefragt. „Wollen wir den Streit nicht endlich vergessen?"

Ulysses schien die Frage unangenehm und hatte leise geantwortet. „Meine Eltern und ich machen diesen Sommer Urlaub. Deswegen geht es nicht."

Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Selbst wenn die Rathburns wirklich verreisen sollten, hätten sie Erinys angeboten mitzukommen. Schließlich hatte die Familie mehr als genug Geld und Bethesda Rathburn fühlte sich noch immer für Erinys teilverantwortlich.

Erinys wuchtete ihre Sachen in den Hogwarts-Express und verfluchte den Sommer ein weiteres Mal. Sie würde die Ferien wohl oder übel bei ihrer Mutter verbringen müssen. Dabei fiel die Norcross-Familie in der Muggelstadt Norman Wells immer auf wie eine Horde bunte Hunde.

Sie setzte sich in ein Abteil, in dem sich bereits mehrere ihrer Klassenkameraden niedergelassen hatten. Durch das Fenster der Abteiltür sah sie Ulysses, der seine schweren Koffer hinter sich herzog. Sie biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, hin und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung. _Vielleicht renkt sich ja bald alles wieder ein_, sagte sie sich streng. Aber das „Bald" war noch so weit entfernt, der Sommer erschien ihr wie eine langweilige Ewigkeit.

Als der Hogwartsexpress schließlich anrollte, kramte Erinys den aktuellen _Tagespropheten_ aus ihrem Gepäck hervor. Am Morgen hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt; das Frühstück, das Packen und das Aufspüren verlorener Gegenstände – ihre Kröte Haubert zum Beispiel – hatte Stunden beansprucht. Nun blätterte sie in der Zeitung, auf der dritten Seite fand sie die Artikel, auf die sie gewartet hatte: _Todesfall nach eintausend Jahren endlich aufgeklärt – Es war kaltblütiger Mord!_ Der Artikel über Willigis Wulfgard und Salazar Slytherin erstreckte sich über die halbe Seite, der Autor kündigte außerdem an, seine Leser auch in Zukunft über weitere Erkenntnissen zu berichten. Erinys Name wurde zwar nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt, doch sie konnte dennoch mehr als zufrieden sein.

Ein anderer Artikel erweckte jedoch ihre Neugierde und sie begann zu lesen:

_Hogwarts-Professor bleibt verschwunden. Ministerium und Kollegium ratlos_

_Der Professor W. Hellingsgard (37) ist weiterhin unauffindbar (wir berichteten). Anfang Dezember hatte er sich zusammen mit seiner Freundin und Kollegin B. Burgunda (46) nach Indien aufgemacht wo sie kurze Zeit später auch heirateten. Anfang Januar jedoch verschwand Professor W. Hellingsgard unter bislang ungeklärten Umständen. Das Ministerium schließt ein Verbrechen nicht aus. Einige von Hellingsgards Kollegen versuchten den Vermissten eigenhändig aufzuspüren, doch auch diese Bemühungen sind gescheitert. _

_Axelia Humberton, Reporterin des Tagespropheten, sprach nun exklusiv mit der Frau des Vermissten, B. Burgunda-Hellingsgard:_

_A. Humberton: Was ist das für ein Gefühl, Frau Burgunda-Hellingsgard, zu wissen, dass sie ihren Mann vielleicht nie wieder in die Arme schließen können?_

_B. Burgunda-Hellingsgard (unter Tränen): Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie es für eine Frau ist, einen Ehemann zu verlieren. Ich habe mein ganzes Herz in diese Liebe gesteckt und nun fühle ich mich, als wäre ich entzwei gerissen._

_A. Humberton: Wie ich erfahren habe, waren Sie schon öfters verheiratet. Doch all Ihren Ehemännern ist etwas Schreckliches wiederfahren. Glauben Sie, es handelt sich um einen Fluch?_

_B. Burgunda-Hellingsgard (weint): Reden Sie nicht davon! Es ist so furchtbar! So viele Eheringe schmücken meine Finger, doch die dazugehörigen Männer sind verschollen oder tot! Warum straft das Schicksal mich nur so?_

_A. Humberton: Haben Sie die Hoffnung, Professor Hellingsgard je wiederzusehen, aufgegeben?_

_B. Burgunda-Hellingsgard: Nein, niemals. Ich wäre eine schlechte Ehefrau, wenn ich ihn einfach für tot erklären lassen würde. Ich werde stark sein, nach ihm suchen und für ihn beten. _

Erinys ließ die Zeitung sinken. Am Fenster rasten die wilden Landschaften vorbei und verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Sie hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, als ob sich ein Schalter in ihrem Kopf plötzlich von selbst umgelegt hätte. Vielleicht würden die Ferien ja doch nicht so öde werden, wie angenommen. Sie brauchte ihren Freund Ulysses nicht, um Spannendes zu erleben, denn der allerbeste Freund, ihr Spürsinn, war ihr geblieben. Und auch wenn ihre Heimatstadt Norman Wells genauso weit von Hogwarts entfernt war wie von Indien, dieser vielerprobte Spürsinn würde sicherlich eine Möglichkeit finden, einmal einen genauen Blick auf die mysteriösen Umstände zu werfen, unter denen Professor Hellingsgard verschwunden war…

**Ende des zweiten Schuljahres**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sehr Wichtiger Kommentar:** Ja, das ist das Ende des zweiten Schuljahres. Mehr dazu im allgemeinen Kommentar. Davor muss ich die Leser jedoch ein letztes Mal auf die bevorstehenden Überarbeitungen meiner FFs hinweisen. Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, wird es demnächst (wahrscheinlich kurze Zeit nach dem Erscheinen des letzten HP Bandes) die Neuveröffentlichung geben. Prägt euch die folgenden Titel also genau ein: **Ancient History **und **Ancient Legion**. Bei AH handelt es sich um die Schulgeschichten und hinter AL verbirgt sich die Todesser-Trilogie. Got it? Da ich aber damit rechne, dass die Hälfte der Leser bis dato meine Ankündigung vergessen hat, gibt es pünktlich zur Veröffentlichung eine Rundmail. Die können selbstverständlich nicht alle erhalten, das funktioniert nur bei registrierten Usern die mir mindestens ein Review geschrieben haben.

…**Und dann noch der Allgemeine Kommentar:** Ich bin mit den letzten zwei Kapiteln nicht wirklich zufrieden, da ich mir vieles zurechtrücken musste. Allgemein hatte die Thematik von Zirkel der Wölfe mehr Potential als ich tatsächlich genutzt habe. Ursprünglich sollte diese Gründungsgeschichte rund um Willigis Wulfgard viel spannender und brisanter sein, doch irgendwie habe ich da das Ziel verfehlt. Für die Überarbeitung plane ich aber, dass unter anderem mehr auf Tom Riddle eingegangen wird. Im Nachhinein ist mir nämlich klar geworden, dass gerade Tom der Geschichte sehr gut getan hätte.

**Elize7:** Nein, keine Versöhnung in diesem Schuljahr ;)

**Desdemona: **Ah, endlich mal wieder eine Neuleserin :)

Nein, aus dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt an sich wird unter Garantie nichts mehr werden. Es würde mir inzwischen auch gar nicht mehr ins Konzept passen. Die anderen Storys kann ich dir natürlich nur ans Herz legen. Sie sind zwar düsterer, aber ich persönlich finde sie besser. Halte mich auf den Laufenden, ja? Ich bin immer gespannt, in wie weit die Geschmäcker bei den einzelnen Storys variieren.


End file.
